Encontrando a Starfire
by La Dama del Tiempo
Summary: -¿Que es lo que quieres de mi, Slade?- preguntó Starfire. -Eso es algo que tú no debes saber, no aún- respondió de modo misterioso. ¿Que es lo que oculta Slade? ¿Cuales son sus verdaderos planes? Capítulo 17 Online RobStar y RaeBB El tan esperado encuento
1. Depresión

Hola a todos, este mi primer Fanfic de los Teen Titans y desde luego que es un RobStar, (Amo esta pareja)

Espero que les guste, y si fue así, se aceptan con gusto sus Reviews.

Atte.

La Dama del Tiempo.

Y bueno comencemos con la historia

* * *

Capítulo 1

DEPRESIÓN

Todo era tranquilidad en la Torre de los Titanes, ó al menos eso era lo que Raven creía al estar completamente concentrada en su meditación, por primera vez, ni Chico Bestia, ni Cybor, ni Robin, ni Starfire, ni mucho menos la alarma, habían aparecido para desconcentrarla.

-Perdón por molestarte, amiga Raven, pero ¿Has visto a Robin?.- preguntó tímidamente Starfire a través de la puerta medio abierta de la habitación de la chica gótica.

-No lo he visto.- respondió Raven con los ojos cerrados, Starfire abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Raven la interrumpió.- Tampoco he visto ha Cybor ó a Chico Bestia, no he salido de la habitación y tengo los ojos cerrados, así que si no te importa me gustaría continuar meditando.- agregó Raven un poco molesta, Starfire bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Lamento haber interrumpido tu meditación.- se disculpó Starfire para después darse la media vuelta y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Starfire caminó hasta el living, esperando encontrar a alguno de sus amigos, quizás jugando con sus juegos de videos ó discutiendo por el control remoto de la televisión, pero no estaban.

Estaba por sentarse en el sillón que estaba frente al televisor cuando la voz de uno de sus amigos la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Como le decía Señora Zanahoria, usted tiene muy buen sabor con su hermano el limón y con su tía la sal.- decía Chico Bestia jugando con algunas frutas y verduras como si se tratasen de marionetas.

-Chico Bestia, que bueno que te encuentro.- dijo Starfire quien en cuanto escuchó la voz de Chico Bestia, salió volando hacia la cocina.

-No, no te lleves al señor mango.- gritó Chico Bestia colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza, al ver como la princesa tamariana tomaba uno de los mangos que estaba en la mesa y se disponía a pelarlo.

-Er, lo siento.- dijo algo confundida Starfire regresando el mango a la mesa.

-Star, por favor, me gustaría quedarme a solas con mis amigas las frutas y verduras, tenemos una reunión muy importante con el rey Tofú.- decía Chico Bestia, juntando todas sus frutas y verduras alejandolas de Starfire, para después sacar del refrigerador un enorme plato con Tofú.

-De acuerdo, adiós.- se despidió Starfire volando pesadamente, tratando de encontrar a alguien con quien charlar.

Levitó hasta la habitación de Robin, pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver al susodicho caminando de un lado a otro mientras hablaba por el celular.

-¡Robin!.- exclamó feliz Starfire, estaba a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos, cuando Robin le hizo una seña para que se detuviera.

-Ahora no, Star.- le dijo Robin retirándose el celular y tapando el auricular, ella asintió para después alejarse del chico Maravilla.

Robin la observó marcharse cabizbaja, hasta que se perdió de vista, no era que no quisiera que ella lo abrazara, ya que eso era algo que él disfrutaba mucho, sino que estaba atendiendo una llamada muy importante.

-¡Robin¿Sigues ahí?.- preguntó la voz detrás del celular.

-Si, lo siento¿me decías...?.- dijo Robin volviendo a su conversación.

-Cybor, me preguntaba si tenías tiempo de ...

-Ahora no, Star. Estoy muy ocupado poniéndole las nuevas llantas que le perfeccioné al Auto T.- respondió Cybor cargando una llanta.

-Esta bien, adiós Cybor.- se despidió Starfire con tristeza, para después subir hacia su habitación.

Caminó hasta tomar entre sus brazos a su títere, la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, como si ese trozo de madera le pudiera trasmitir alguna clase de cariño, para después dejarse caer sobre su cama redonda.

-Todos parecen estar demasiado ocupados, Raven meditando, Chico Bestia bueno no sé exactamente que esta haciendo con las verduras y el tofú, Cybor poniéndole las nuevas llantas al auto y Robin... él ni siquiera me permitió que lo abrazara.- le decía Starfire a su marioneta.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, corrió las cortinas violetas, dejando a la vista el hermoso cielo azul, lo observó maravillada, perdiéndose en el azul y en el blanco de cielo y las nubes, sin darse cuenta, también perdiéndose entre sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

* * *

Cybor caminaba con una enorme sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las manos con una franela, se dirigió hacia la cocina por algo que comer, ya que el cambiarle las llantas al Auto T, le había dado mucha hambre.

-Pero... ¿Qué..?.- preguntó sorprendido al ver varias frutas y verduras en la mesa, mientras un enorme plato de tofú, descansaba en el centro y en algo que asemejaba ser un trono, chico Bestia le había puesto algunos paraguas en miniaturas a unas uvas, mientras que a un par de patatas le había puesto unos pequeños lentes de sol, el tofú traía una pequeña corona hecha de papel aluminio y un pequeño cetro del mismo material.

-¡CHICO BESTIA!.- gritó un muy, pero MUY enfadado Cybor.

Chico Bestia saltó asustado, aterrizando arriba del refrigerador.

-Cybor, me asustaste.- dijo molesto chico Bestia sosteniéndose el pecho, tratando de recuperar el ritmo cardiaco normal.

-¿Qué le hiciste a la comida?.- preguntó furioso Cybor.

-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué tanto escándalo?.- preguntó Robin entrando sorpresivamente a la cocina, ninguno se dio cuenta de que traía puesto un esmoquin ni que sostenía entre sus manos una corbata color rojo oscuro.

-¿Qué sucede, para que griten?.- preguntó Raven con su fría voz, mientras Starfire levitaba a su izquierda.

-Miren lo que Chico Bestia hizo con la comida.- exclamó furioso Cybor señalando la "reunión" de los alimentos.

De inmediato el resto de los Titanes observaron el lugar que Cybor señalaba con su dedo, logrando que aparecieran unas "gotitas" estilo anime en las cabezas de Robin, Raven y Starfire. .(Sus rostros eras más o menos así o.OU)

-¿Qué le pasó a la comida?.- preguntó inocentemente Starfire uniendo sus manos y colocándolas frente a su pecho.

-Chico Bestia, regresa todos los alimentos a su estado natural y baja del refrigerador.- ordenó Robin, colocándose la corbata.

-Pero, Robin. Es la Reunión de...

-Dije que ahora, Chico Bestia.- ordenó Robin molesto, para después darse la vuelta y regresar a su habitación.

Chico Bestia bajó del refrigerador para después cruzar los brazos totalmente indignado, observaba molesto a Cybor, Starfire y a Raven.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya me puedo comer el mango?.- preguntó Starfire inocente y tímidamente señalando el mango que momentos antes había tomado y que ahora lucía con unas gafas oscuras y una falda hawaiana hecha de spaghetti.

-Sí.- respondió malhumorado Chico Bestia tomando el mango y lanzándoselo a Starfire, que gracias a sus rápidos reflejos lo detuvo con su mano izquierda.

-Yo voy a regresar a mi meditación, dejen de gritar o se las verán.- amenazó Raven dejando la cocina. ¬¬

-Chico Bestia.- le llamó Starfire tímidamente, después de que Raven había salido de la cocina, mientras le quitaba la falda de spaghetti y las gafas a su mango.

-¿QUÉ?.- gritó molesto Chico Bestia, haciendo que Starfire se asustara y retrocediera un par de pasos.

-Puedes quedarte con el Mango ó Señor Mango como tú lo llamas.- respondió Starfire colocando el mango en su estado natural en la mesa, para después salir de la cocina.

-Bestita, te recomiendo que te calmes.- comentó Cybor al observar que solo quedaban él y Chico Bestia en la cocina y por temor a que el chico verde se convirtiera en un león o peor en dinosaurio y le arrancara la cabeza.

-Arruinaron mi reunión de Alimentos Favoritos.- exclamó indignado Chico Bestia.

-No debes jugar con la comida, ni tampoco gritarle de ese modo a Star, recuerda que ella a diferencia de Raven, es muy sensible.- explicó Cybor de tal forma que parecía que le estaba explicando a un niño que 2 más 2 eran 4.

-Estoy molesto, tengo que desquitarme.- se justificó Chico Bestia cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

-Estupida Corbata, porque no inventan corbatas que se aten solas.- se quejó Robin mientras luchaba con la corbata, que por más que lo intentaba no la podía anudar, siempre terminaba con los dedos anudados a la corbata, iba empezar a lanzar palabras mal sonantes cuando un débil golpeteo en su puerta, hizo que se girara y se tuviera que tragar aquellas palabrotas.

-¿Quién es?.- preguntó Robin totalmente fastidiado ya que en su setenta y cuatro intento, aun no lo había logrado.

-Soy, Starfire¿puedo entrar, necesito hablar contigo.- respondió débilmente la voz de la chica alien.

-Adelante.- accedió Robin calmándose un poco y dándose por vencido en su lucha contra la corbata en donde la prenda iba ganado.

-Lamento mucho si te molesté, pero… .- decía Starfire mirando el suelo, ya que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y cuando lo hizo se quedó muda de golpe.

Robin la observó con curiosidad, dándose cuenta de que la pelirroja lo miraba de tal forma como sí le acabaran de salir dos cabezas.

-¿Qué pasa, Star?.- preguntó algo incómodo Robin.

-¿Eh? Nada, lo siento. ¿Piensas salir con alguien?.- preguntó Starfire temiendo la respuesta y olvidándose por completo del motivo por el que acababa de irrumpir en la habitación del Chico Maravilla.

-Si.- respondió Robin con una sonrisa; sonrisa que hizo que Starfire por poco se cayera de la impresión, pero afortunada ó desafortunadamente el chico del antifaz no lo notó ya que había recomenzado su batalla contra la corbata.

-¿Tienes una cita?.- preguntó tímidamente Star, acercándose un poco.

-Se podría decir que sí.- respondió Robin utilizando una enorme sonrisa que expresaba mucha felicidad y emoción, y que hacía que el corazón de la chica que estaba frente a él, comenzara a romperse poco a poco, pedazo a pedazo de una forma sumamente lenta y dolorosa.

Ella no quería que él se diera cuenta de que eso le molestaba, así que le sonrió, aunque su sonrisa quedó más bien en una extraña mueca que el líder de los Titanes no pudo descifrar, sin decir nada, se acercó más a Robin, tomó la corbata y con sumo cuidado la ató debidamente, le alisó un poco la camisa con sus manos, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que no solo le estaba "planchando" las arrugas, sino acariciando, rápida y torpemente le acomodó el cuello del saco y de la camisa para después retroceder un par de pasos.

-Gracias.- agradeció Robin sonriéndole y un poco sonrojado, ya que el había disfrutado de ese gran detalle, y de las caricias, le interrumpió su subconsciente.

-No, tienes nada que agradecer.- respondió la joven titán regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, que de inmediato se borró de su rostro al recordar que él tenía una cita y no precisamente con ella.

-Esa persona debe ser muy especial, ya que según recuerdo, tú odias los esmóquines.- comentó la princesa desviando su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación del chico.

-Si, es muy especial, hace mucho que no la veo.- respondió Robin algo confundido.

-Espero que la pases muy bien, bueno te dejo, no me gustaría que llegaras tarde.- dijo Starfire huyendo de la mirada de su líder, para después salir volando de la habitación, dejando a un muy confundido Robin.

-STAR.- gritó un muy alterado Chico Bestia corriendo tan rápido que la pelirroja tuvo que levitar un poco más alto, para evitar que el chico verde la derribara.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó asustada, intentando que las lágrimas no huyeran de la prisión de sus ojos, las palabras de Robin no paraban de repetirse en su cabeza, como si él las hubiera gritado cerca de un gran precipicio y el eco se encargara de recordárselas una y otra vez para que le quedara claro.

-¿Dónde esta el Control Remoto?.- preguntó Chico Bestia casi llorando.

-No lo sé.- respondió con temor Starfire retrocediendo por seguridad y sin darse cuenta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-Pero ayer tú fuiste la última que estaba viendo la Televisión.- le recordó el Chico Bestia caminado hacia ella mientras la observaba acusadoramente.

-Lo siento amigo Chico Bestia, pero te recuerdo que a la mitad de mi programa, tú y Cybor saltaron sobre mí arrebatándome el control remoto de las manos, ya que querían ver una película de terror.- contestó Starfire con algo de melancolía recordando como sus amigos saltaron sobre ella para quitarle el control de las manos, cambió su expresión al sentir como topaba con la puerta de su habitación.

Los ojos de Bestita de inmediato cambiaron de una mirada acusadora y molesta a una mirada llena de vergüenza, al recordar que efectivamente él y Cybor en una de sus luchas por recuperar el control, no les había importado mucho que Starfire haya estado mirando en el televisor un programa que desde hacia casi una semana no paraba de repetir que quería verlo y que en cuanto él y Cybor se enteraron de que pasarían la película "The Grudge: La Maldición" habían corrido en busca del control remoto, y al localizarlo en las manos de la joven tamariana, ambos saltaron cayendo sobre la chica y dejándola sin aire por el golpe, ninguno de los dos se había disculpado con ella, a pesar de eso, ella no les reclamó ni nada por el estilo, y por fortuna Robin estaba muy ocupado entrenando en el gimnasio, ya que de lo contrario les habría gritado, regañado y castigado y probablemente les hubiera quitado el televisor, por lastimar a su mejor amiga, aunque ese cuento de "mejor amiga" no se lo tragaba ni siquiera él.

-Lo siento Star, por todo.- se disculpó Chico Bestia, no solo por haberla acusado, también por haber saltado sobre ella, junto a Cybor.

-No hay problema, Chico Bestia, si no te molesta, quisiera descansar un poco, estoy algo cansada.- dijo la pelirroja regalándole una tierna y reconciliadora sonrisa, para después entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

-BESTITA¿Dónde dejaste el control?.- gritó molesto Cybor.

* * *

Starfire se recargó sobre la puerta, en cuanto escuchó como chico Bestia y Cybor se alejaban, caminó hasta la ventana, entre abrió las cortinas y se recargó en el cristal.

Se sentía sumamente decepcionada, molesta, angustiada, se sentía sumamente sola, alguna vez había escuchado decir en la televisión que algunas personas llegaban a sentirse solos cuando estaban rodeados de gente, al principio no lo entendía, pero en ese momento ella había comprendido a la perfección a que se referían, lo estaba sintiendo en carne propia.

Alejó su vista de la ventana y entró al baño a ducharse, quizás una ducha con agua caliente le haría sentirse mejor.

* * *

20 Minutos después...

-¿Han visto a Star?.- preguntó Robin abriéndose paso entre lo que parecían juegos de video que Chico Bestia y Cybor tenían regados por todo el piso de la sala.

-La vi hace rato, te estaba buscando.- respondió Raven, desde una esquina de la sala, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su lectura.

Cybor y Chico Bestia, ni siquiera voltearon a verlo, se encontraban demasiado ocupados tratando de llegar a la meta y ganarse el uno al otro en el videojuego.

-Bien, debo irme, me están esperando, díganle a Star que no me espere despierta.- pidió el chico maravilla saliendo de la sala, para ir por su motocicleta, sin darse cuenta de que ninguno de sus amigos ni siquiera le prestaban atención.

* * *

La Princesa Tamariana, tenía la vista perdida en algún punto inexistente de la oscura noche que había cubierto el soñador y alegre cielo azul, dejando solo oscuridad, incluso ocultando entre sus oscuras penumbras a la luna, las estrellas parecían compartir el mismo dolor que la titán pelirroja, ya que se negaban a salir y brindar felicidad con su tintineante luz que inspiraba a los poetas y a los enamorados.

Su cabello aun húmedo, hacia que la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo, se humedeciera más de lo que estaba, las gotas de agua continuaban cayendo por sus hombros, pero ella mantenía fija su atención en la vista que le brindaba su ventana, desde hacía unos cinco minutos había salido de la ducha, pero al ver por sus cortinas corridas, quedó como hipnotizada por la oscuridad de la noche.

Una pequeña luz, la hizo volver en sí, por una milésima de segundo creyó que una estrella se había apiadado de su dolor y se había mostrado para al menos robarle una sonrisa, pero de inmediato recordó que las estrellas se encuentran en el cielo, no abajo en el suelo, así que forzando la vista, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una luz de una motocicleta, no era necesario que bajara o que fuera por unos binoculares o un telescopio para saber a que persona pertenecía dicha motocicleta, ya que ella la había visto en innumerables ocasiones, observó como la luz de la motocicleta se alejaba, al perderla de vista, no pudo evitar caer de rodillas.

Se sentía cada vez peor, todo comenzaba a juntársele, y dudaba mucho que pudiera continuar disimulando con su "eterna sonrisa", aquella sonrisa que cualquiera pensaría que duraría para siempre, pero que en realidad cada vez le era más difícil mantener. Su cabello rojo continuó goteando, pero esta vez no sobre los hombros de su dueña, sino sobre el piso del dormitorio, regresó la vista hacia la ventana, intentando encontrar algo de confort en la oscuridad de la noche.

-En momentos como éstos, es cuando más extraño a Silkie- murmuró Starfire alejando su vista del cristal y enfocándola en el techo de su habitación, sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a arderle y para cuando se dio cuenta las lágrimas ya resbalan libremente por sus mejillas, sollozó por unos instantes, y en un intento desesperado por callar su llanto, se tapó la boca con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda detenía la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo, pero aun así no pudo detener el llanto.

-Mamá, papá, Silkie¿Por qué?.- sollozó la titán de ojos verdes esmeralda, al recordar que los mencionados ya no se encontraban a su lado; apretó los puños con fuerza y estaba a punto de golpear el suelo, pero se detuvo a solo un par de milímetros, ya que sabía lo que su fuerza podía causar, aunque después recordó que desde hace un par de días, estaba comenzando a tener dificultades para controlar sus poderes.

Recordó como en varias ocasiones había tenido dificultades para poder volar, ya que como ella misma se lo había explicado a Raven cuando cambiaron de cuerpos, sus poderes están vinculados con sus emociones, para poder volar, tenía que sentirse alegre, muy feliz, recordar hermosos momentos, pero al parecer sus recuerdos más dolorosos se estaban encargando de enterrar esos momentos de felicidad remplazándolos con sus recuerdos más horrorosos, continuó llorando junto a la ventana, comenzó a sentir frío, pero no un frío común y corriente, no la clase de frío que se siente en el exterior y que hace que tiembles, sino un frío interno, que hacía que más lágrimas salieran de sus poderosos ojos, los cuales comenzaban a hincharse. Abrazó sus rodillas contra si misma, en un duro intento por alejar ese frío que comenzaba a llegar a su corazón.

-_¿Tienes una cita?._- _preguntó tímidamente Star, acercándose un poco._

_-Se podría decir que sí.- respondió Robin._

-_Esa persona debe ser muy especial, ya que según recuerdo, tú odias los esmóquines_.

-_Si, es muy especial, hace mucho que no la veo_.

-Él se veía tan feliz con su cita, nunca le había visto esa sonrisa, tan... llena de emoción y de felicidad, supongo que ahora va a ser muy feliz con su novia.- murmuró Starfire contra sus rodillas al recordar la conversación, con mucho esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie, se limpió las lágrimas, aunque no tenía caso, ya que no paraban de salir.

Se contempló en el espejo, su aspecto era el de una dulce y hermosa chica, aunque sus ojos reflejaban una inmensa tristeza, caminó hacia su armario, al abrirlo, encontró el vestido que ella había usado para acompañar a Robin a su cita con Kitten, sonrió un poco, pero su sonrisa se borró en cuanto recordó que ahora Robin tenía una cita y no precisamente impuesta por un villano, en el que ella lo podía acompañar.

Bajó su mirada encontrando el traje con el que había llegado a la Tierra, lo sacó colocándolo en su cama y lo contempló durante un momento para después ponerse la ropa interior, se secó el cabello con la toalla, aunque no era del todo necesario, ya que su cabello estaba casi seco. Volvió su vista hacia su traje negro, con ese traje había conocido a Robin, con ese traje lo había besado, tomó el top negro y como si quisiera revivir aquel hermoso momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto con los del chico maravilla, se puso el top y la minifalda negra, se colocó las botas oscuras, y se peinó el cabello, para después mirarse en el espejo, no se había puesto los guantes (ni tampoco la cosa que ella se pone arriba del top, la que tiene el rastreador, no sé como se llama u.u) cuando él la vio por primera vez, ella parecía una chica ruda, incluso algo "salvaje", pero ahora ella era la persona más tierna que quizás Robin haya conocido.

Debía admitir que el color negro hacia relucir su cabellera rojiza, dándole un extraño brillo que atraería a todos los hombres dejándolos encantados por la belleza de la joven alien.

Necesitaba aire fresco, así que tomó su comunicador para después salir de su habitación, lo hizo volando, ya que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta, y subió a la azotea, la suave y fresca brisa, logró calmarla un poco, al menos había dejado de llorar, y recordaba todos aquellos preciosos momentos que había pasado con Robin. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, cerrando los ojos y dejándose invadir por los recuerdos, sintiendo al aire acariciar su rostro y haciendo que sus cabellos cobrizos danzaran al compás de la insonora melodía del viento.

Intentó alejar al chico maravilla de su mente, pero la azotea no era un muy buen lugar para intentarlo, ya que recordó como él la había detenido cuando intentó alejarse de ellos, levitó un metro, y mientras flotaba observó todo con detenimiento, como si quisiera grabar esa imagen en su memoria, le dio la espalda a la torre y comenzó a volar alejándose de ella, quería sacar de su mente al líder de los Jóvenes Titanes, afortunadamente el aire golpeando suavemente su rostro lograba tranquilizarla y al mimo tiempo secaba todas las lagrimas que aun bañaban su rostro, las lágrimas finalmente se habían cansado de salir, o quizás simplemente se había quedado sin lágrimas, voló por horas, dando vueltas por la ciudad, sin detenerse a descansar, ni a mirar hacia algún lugar, solo volaba con los ojos cerrados, inundada de recuerdos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía volar con los ojos abiertos, ya que podría chocar contra algo, así que pesadamente los abrió, pero sin prestarle atención al paisaje que la naturaleza y la ciudad le mostraban.

Cuando bajó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la Feria, y que estaba flotando arriba del lugar en el que ella y Robin habían subido, cuando el prefirió llevarla a conocer la rueda de la fortuna, en lugar de quedarse con los demás y dar la vuelta con ellos. El número 3, resplandeció, dándose cuenta de que finalmente la luna se había liberado de la prisión de las nubes oscuras, aunque las estrellas seguían sin salir, a pesar de que ya era un poco más de media noche.

La Feria estaba cerrada, por lo que no había ninguna clase de luz que permitiera poder ver con claridad, a excepción de la luz que brindaba la luna y unos cuantos faroles, contempló todo, recordando a Robin, a su querida mascota, a sus padres, a la loca y ambiciosa de su hermana, estaba tan ensimismada y perdida en sus recuerdos que no logró percatarse de un extraño ruido detrás de ella y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta, se giró sumamente rápido, sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, sumamente sorprendida, intentó gritar pero una mano se lo evitaba, sintió un extraño ardor y dolor en su cuello, sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarla, haciendo que soltara el comunicador y que cayera en el asiento que ella alguna vez había ocupado junto a Robin en la Rueda de la Fortuna, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a caer y después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

To be Continued

¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo?

¿Quién será la cita de Robin?

¿Por qué Starfire está tan deprimida?

¿Robin se enterara de lo que Cybor y Chico Bestia le hicieron a Star?

¿Quien atacó a Starfire?

Eso solo lo sabran en los siguientes capitulos.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Atte.

La Dama del Tiempo

Les mando a todos un besos.

Robin y Starfire Forever


	2. Desesperación

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus reviews, no pensé que me dejarían 12 en un solo capitulo, estoy impresionada y feliz, por ello subí el episodio 2, hace poco me enteré que no esta permitido contestar sus reviews aquí, así que se los responderé directamente a sus cuentas.

Muchas gracias a **johnn23**, **x-MiSaO-x**, **Diey**, **shadow the dark**, **fabysfafa**, **'Katherine-Potter-Lupin'**, **ligthfire**, **Miss Grayson**, **Sango-Lily**, **Saksú**, **InA-SaN** y **Sligerer**.

Disclamer: No me pertenecen los Teen Titans u.u que más quisiera yo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**DESESPERACIÓN**

Caminaba con una mirada inquieta, se sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, para después plasmar una linda sonrisa en su rostro, en su mano derecha cargaba una caja aforrada con un papel metálico rosa adornado con un hermoso y delicado lazo color púrpura, la caja tenía unos casi imperceptibles agujeros, mientras con su mano izquierda se aflojaba la corbata, el chico del antifaz se dirigía a la puerta de la torre, entró en ella, esperaba que todos estuvieran dormidos, después de todo, ya era pasada de la una de la madrugada, pero se equivocó al ver a Cybor y a Chico Bestia, él cual vestía una infantil y graciosa pijama púrpura con dinosaurios verdes, observando sumamente asustados viendo una película de terror y según observó a punto de un paro cardiaco.

-¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora, chicos?.- preguntó Robin colocándose detrás de ellos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos miembros de los Jóvenes Titanes dando un ligero salto, para después abrazarse el uno al otro, ocasionando la risa de Robin.

-Robin, viejo¿Acaso quieres matarnos de un infarto?.- gritó molesto Chico Bestia, tratando de hacer que su corazón dejara de latir tan apresuradamente.

-Lo siento, pero ya es muy tarde, vayan a dormir.- dijo Robin dándose media vuelta y dando un par de pasos para salir de la sala, pero se detuvo por un momento y se giró hacia sus dos amigos, que aun trataban de recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal.

-¿Saben si Star, sigue despierta?.- preguntó Robin de forma pensativa.

-Pues no la he visto.-respondió Chico Bestia.

-¿Qué es eso que traes en la mano derecha, Robin?.- preguntó Cybor de forma pícara al ver la caja rosa en la mano de Robin.

-Eh... bueno, le traje un obsequio a Star.- respondió Robin un poco nervioso, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un color carmesí.

-¿Y porque solo le trajiste un regalo a ella?.- preguntó interesado Chico Bestia usando el mismo tono de Cybor.

-Eso es algo que no les incube.- respondió molesto dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la sala.

-Al parecer nuestra tamarina favorita esta volviendo loco a nuestro amigo Robin.- comentó Cybor, regresando al sillón y dejándose caer pesadamente.

-Si, Robin ha caído en las manos de cupido.- dijo Chico Bestia, sentándose junto a él y continuando viendo la película del Aro.

-¿Sabes quien es Cupido?.- preguntó sorprendido Cybor. O.O

-Oye.- le recriminó ofendido y molesto Chico Bestia cruzándose de brazos. ò.ó

El Chico Maravilla caminó con paso lento hasta la habitación de la tamariana, tocó un par de veces sobre la puerta, pero no había respuesta, volvió a intentarlo, pero el resultado era el mismo.

-Star¿Estás ahí dentro?.- preguntó Robin, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Seguramente está dormida.- se dijo a si mismo, retrocedió un par de pasos y le dio una última mirada al regalo que le había traído, así que sonriendo, decidió entrar lentamente a la habitación de la chica para darle la sorpresa, lo que no sabía, era que en realidad era él quien se llevaría una gran sorpresa y no precisamente agradable.

-¿Star?.- preguntó Robin con la puerta medio abierta, soltó la puerta, olvidándose de cerrarla, la habitación estaba en penumbras, la única fuente de luz, provenía de unos débiles rayos lunares que escapaban de la ventana, caminó en la habitación en busca de su amiga, se dio la vuelta, y sintió como la sangre se le helaba y dejaba de circular por sus venas.

* * *

-No, ten cuidado, mira detrás de ti.- decían asustados Chico Bestia y Cybor, mirando la película. 

-CUIDADO CON LA TV.- gritaron al mismo tiempo viendo la película

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.- gritaron los dos "héroes" abrazándose el uno al otro, al ver como la niñita salía del televisor en la película. (N/A: Recuerden que están viendo la película "El Aro")

-¡STARFIRE!.- gritó Robin al mismo tiempo que Chico Bestia y Cybor habían gritado viendo la película, ambos chicos dieron un gran salto, y salieron corriendo en busca de Robin y de Starfire.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?.- preguntó asustado Chico Bestia observando alrededor, estuvo a punto de gritar al ver como una sombra se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Raven vestida con un pijama oscuro, que no se podía ver con claridad, ya que la chica gótica se había puesto su capa sobre el pijama, acercándose a los dos chicos y provocándoles un susto de muerte.

-No lo sabemos, pero creo que nos atacan.- respondió Cybor preparando su cañón sónico, se dirigió a la habitación de la tamariana, pero ninguno de los dos se encontraban ahí.

-STARFIRE.- volvió a gritar el chico maravilla, solo que esta vez fue un grito lleno de desesperación, haciendo que los tres miembros del grupo, salieran de la habitación de la joven pelirroja y corrieran hacia la azotea, el lugar de donde provenía el grito de Robin.

-ROBIN.- exclamó asombrada Raven al ver como el chico caía de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo con los puños.

-¿Qué sucedió?.- preguntó Cybor acercándose a Robin, mientras Chico Bestia se acercaba junto a ellos.

El chico reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su amigo mitad máquina, se giró sumamente rápido, quedando frente a ellos.

-No esta.- murmuró Robin.

-¿No está?.- preguntó desconcertado Chico Bestia, Robin lo observó furioso y lo tomó por el cuello del pijama de dinosaurios, alzándolo un poco.

-ROBIN, BÁJALO.- gritó Raven acercándose hacia los chicos.

-¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Dónde está Starfire?.- preguntó Cybor tratando de usar un tono tranquilo en la voz, pero estaba tan nervioso, que su voz temblaba un poco.

-Ella no esta.- respondió Robin, bajando a Chico Bestia, que comenzaba a ponerse morado.

-Pero ¿Cómo?.- preguntó Chico Bestia tras recuperar el aliento.- ¿Cómo es que se fue¿Por qué?.- preguntaba Chico Bestia sumamente alterado, haciendo movimientos torpes con las manos y por poco golpeando a Raven en el proceso.

-No lo sé.- respondió Robin aun más alterado que Chico Bestia.

-Debemos tranquilizarnos, Robin, dime ¿Ya revisaste en toda la Torre T?.- preguntó Raven sonando fría, pero con un casi imperceptible temblor en la voz.

-Si, ya la busqué en la cocina, en la sala estaban ustedes dos.- dijo señalando a los otros dos varones del equipo.- la busqué en su habitación, en la mía, en las demás, en el gimnasio, en el taller, la busqué por toda la Torre T y no está.- gritó Robin lleno de frustración, mientras se jalaba unos cuantos cabellos color azabache.

-¿Estás seguro?.- preguntó esperanzado Cybor.

-SÍ, ESTOY SEGURO.- respondió Robin gritando molesto.- Ella suele subir a la azotea a tomar algo de aire fresco cuando no se encuentra bien, así que vine aquí a buscarla, pero no está.- contestó Robin.

-¿Y no estará en la Cocina?.- preguntó Cybor esperanzado.

-Pero viejo, pasamos por ahí, ella no se veía.- le recordó Chico Bestia algo alterado caminando de un lado a otro.

-Hay que llamar a los Titanes del Este, ellos nos pueden ayudar a localizarla.- dijo Robin.

-¿No creen que están exagerando?.- opinó Raven al ver como los tres miembros varones del equipo, se dirigían a la puerta, para ir a comunicarse con los demás titanes.

-Starfire está sola, en una ciudad oscura y peligrosa, sin nadie a su lado que la proteja, alguien podría hacerle daño, podría estar en peligro.- exclamó Robin desesperado.

-Starfire se sabe defender sola.- opinó Raven, a quien no le agradaba que insinuaran que su amiga era débil. Pero nadie debatió su opinión, ya que corrían a toda prisa para pedirles ayuda a los demás titanes.

Raven los observó resignada, y los siguió, ella no creía que Starfire estuviera en peligro, después de todo, la tamariana podía ser inocente, tierna e incluso en ocasiones un poco tonta y todo lo que quisieran, pero débil, nunca.

-Oigan chicos esperen.- dijo Raven al recordar algo, los chicos se detuvieron y se giraron dándole la espalda a la pantalla por la cual se comunicarían con los Titanes de la Torre del Este.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Cybor.

-Antes de que armen toda una revolución¿Por qué no intentan localizarla por su comunicador o con el rastreador que trae su ropa?.- sugirió Raven con la mirada un poco tranquila.

La sugerencia de la hechicera golpeó a los tres chicos como una gran y dolorosa bofetada; ¿Por qué no pensaron en eso, se preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo, bueno casi al mismo tiempo, ya que Chico Bestia tardó unos minutos más en comprender la sugerencia de Raven.

-Claro, Star nunca sale sin su comunicador y su ropa trae un rastreador.- dijo Robin esperanzado. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo del saco del esmoquin y sacó su comunicador, la abrió y llamó a Starfire.

Cybor comenzó a teclear algunas palabras, que ninguno de los presentes pudo ver, debido a la rapidez con la que el mitad robot las escribía, tratando de ubicar a Starfire por el rastreador de su ropa.

-Starfire.- le llamó de nuevo Robin, pero su pantalla se mostraba oscura.- Maldición, no responde.- gritó molesto Robin.

Raven y Chico Bestia, imitaron a su líder e intentaban contactar a Star por medio de sus comunicadores.

-¿Star? Responde, por favor.- pidió Robin, pero la pantalla continuaba mostrándose oscura.

-Starfire, responde.- repetían Raven y Chico Bestia, llamándola por sus comunicadores, pero el resultado era el mismo, la pantalla de todos los comunicadores se mostraban negras.

-Creo que la localicé.- exclamó Cybor, sacando a todos de sus vanos intentos de comunicarse con la pelirroja por medio de sus comunicadores.

-¿En dónde esta?.- preguntó desesperado Robin.

-Espera, deja y ubico las coordenadas.- respondió Cybor tecleando unos números, para después aparecer un punto rojo.

-No puede ser.- balbuceó Cybor.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó el resto del equipo.

-Según las coordenadas, los rastreadores de la ropa de Star, muestran que ella está aquí, en su habitación.- explicó Cybor, girándose hacia sus compañeros, y observando impresionado como Robin corría a una velocidad que hasta el mismísimo correcaminos envidiaría, hacia la habitación de la chica alien.

* * *

-STAR.- gritó Robin entrando por la puerta abierta de la habitación de la chica, encendió la luz, pero la habitación lucía tal y como él la había visto momentos atrás, en otras palabras, vacía, ella no estaba ahí. 

Era inútil, algo andaba mal, él podía sentirlo, podía sentir que ella corría peligro, por eso había llegado antes, a pesar de que había intentado alejar ese mal presentimiento de su mente, tenía la esperanza de que ella estaría en su habitación durmiendo ó en la sala dormida, esperándolo.

Pero sus esperanzas acababan de romperse al comprobar que ella no estaba en la Torre.

-¿Starfire?.- preguntó Chico Bestia despacio, por si la despertaba, entró a la habitación y solo encontró a Robin que contemplaba todo, como si quisiera obtener alguna pista de la ubicación de Stafire.

Chico Bestia observó preocupado a Robin, él siempre se mostraba sumamente fuerte, frío, calculador y valiente, la imagen que todos tenían de él era sin duda el de un excepcional líder, aunque su único defecto era nunca darse por vencido, pero en esos momentos esa imagen se había roto en pedazos, Robin estaba devastado por la desaparición de Starfire, quizás ella era la única que conocía realmente al Chico Maravilla.

-ROBIN.- gritó emocionado Cybor sacando a ambos chicos de sus pensamientos, los dos se giraron hacia el hombre mitad robot.

-¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Robin derrotado, pero al ver la sonrisa de su amigo, una pequeña llama de esperanza apareció.- ¿Encontraron a Star?.- preguntó tratando de no hacerse muchas ilusiones ya que no quería llevarse una gran desilusión, no sabía si podría soportarlo.

-Localizamos su comunicador, esta en la Feria.- respondió Raven con su ropa normal, ya se había quitado su pijama; tras esas palabras las reacciones de los chicos no se hicieron esperar, Chico Bestia daba saltos y gritaba emocionado, mientras el semblante pálido y derrotado de Robin regresaba a la normalidad.

-Vamos Titanes.- exclamó el líder de los Jóvenes Titanes, corriendo seguido de sus compañeros, Cybor y Robin se dirigieron a la Feria en el Auto T, debido a que la motocicleta de Robin no contaba con la gasolina suficiente para el transcurso de la Torre a la Feria.

Mientras Raven volaba detrás del auto T, Chico Bestia, que aun seguía en pijama, se transformó en un halcón y voló hacia el lugar que el dispositivo de búsqueda del auto mostraba con un punto rojo la ubicación del comunicador de su amiga y compañera Titán.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?.- preguntó Robin por quinta vez durante el transcurso del camino.

Cybor emitió un gruñido casi imperceptible, Robin comenzaba a ponerlo cada vez más nervioso, siempre que se trataba de Starfire en peligro, Robin solía perder la paciencia, su única prioridad era encontrarla y salvarla.

-Tenemos problemas.- informó Raven a través de su comunicador.

-¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Cybor, mientras Robin observaba a su alrededor tratando de hacerse una idea de cuánto tiempo faltaba para llegar hasta Starfire.

-Es Johnny Rancid, tengan cuidado, los quiere embestir.- alertó Raven.

Cybor, giró el volante justo a tiempo para evitar que el motociclista psicópata los embistiera.

-Detente aquí.- pidió Robin.

-Pero ¿qué?.- preguntó Cybor, aunque por la forma en que él lo observaba a través de su máscara, no daba cabida a darle la contraria sin salir bien librado.

-La Feria queda a unas cuantas cuadras, ustedes encárguense de él, yo me adelantaré para encontrar a Star.- explicó Robin, corriendo hacia la Feria.

Cybor lo observó sorprendido, sabía que Starfire era sin duda alguna importante para Robin, e incluso en más de una ocasión había insinuado que el líder y la chica tamariana eran novios, pero de eso a que Robin no quisiera enfrentarse a Johnny Rancid, unos de los tipos que más detestaba y que él nunca se detenía con tal de detener al motociclista, sin duda era extraño.

* * *

Starfire volvió a caer con fuerza, estrellándose contra el duro y despiadado suelo, su cuerpo presentaba desde ligeros rasguños hasta gruesos y profundos cortes que comenzaban a infectarse, tenía moretones por doquier, su visión estaba muy borrosa, por lo cual no lograba ver con claridad, y la verdad es que la sangre proveniente de la herida de su frente cayendo sobre sus ojos no ayudaba mucho, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué demonios le habían inyectado en el cuello, pero no debía ser nada bueno, ya que le impedía volar, usar sus starbols, e incluso le hacía ver borroso, sus fuerzas al parecer se habían ido de vacaciones, ya que no tenía ni una sola gota de energía, ni para poder ponerse de pie, sintió como volvían a sujetarla, no le podía ver el rostro a su captor, debido a que la tenía sujeta del cabello, la arrastró entre las ramas llenas de espinas y de vidrios rotos y filosos. 

Escuchó un débil ruido acercándose a ella, pero no parecía pertenecer a su captor, sino a otra persona, intentó dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero era demasiado doloroso, tanto física como psicológicamente, la conciencia volvía a empezar a abandonarla, tenía una ciega fe en que él llegaría a rescatarla, él nunca la defraudaría.

Llena de dolor y con la esperanza desapareciendo logró murmurar al viento una casi inaudible palabra.

-Robin

* * *

Robin corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, llegó sin aliento a la Feria, y buscó con la mirada a la joven titán pelirroja, pero era algo difícil buscarla entre la oscuridad, como si la luna, la testigo secreta de los enamorados, hubiera escuchado los pensamientos del chico enmascarado, unos débiles rayos lograron apartar las tinieblas que impedían la visión de Robin. 

-_Robin_

Escuchó su llamado, era débil, pero era su voz, el Chico Maravilla estaba seguro, corrió y saltó, solo para sentir como un gran escalofrío recorría por completo su cuerpo, logrando que las palabras quedaran estancadas en algún insospechado lugar dentro de su garganta.

-Star.- fue lo único que pudo musitar el Líder de los Jóvenes Titanes.

* * *

Continuara... 

¿Qué les pareció el Segundo Episodio?

Pobre Star

¿Quién será su captor?

¿Logrará Robin rescatarla?

¿Chico Bestia y Cybor se atreveran a terminar de ver la película del Aro?

_Chico Bestia entrando molesto y mirando acusadoramente a la Autora del Fic._

_-Oye tú, Dama del Templo.. me dice apuntandome con el dedo._

_(Ligero carraspeo de mi parte)_

_-Es Dama del Tiempo, no del Templo, Bestita.- le corrijo con amabilidad._

_-Lo que sea.- me responde altaneramente._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Chico Bestia?. El episodio ya se terminó_

_-Quiero saber algo_

_-Si es sobre la ubicación de Star, no te lo voy a decir_

_-No, Quiero saber.. ¿POR QUÉ ME PUSISTE CON UNA PIJAMA MORADA CON DINOSAURIOS VERDES?.- me grita el muy ingrato personaje._

_-Oye, no soy un ingrato.- me reclama molesto Chico Bestia. ¬¬_

_-¿Acaso prefieres una pijama verde, con dinosaurios morados, llamados Barney?.- le preguntó al joven titan verde._

_Chico Bestia parpadea, para volver a abrir los ojos como platos. O.O_

_Chico Bestia imaginándose con la pijama verde con pequeños dinosaurios púrpuras llamados "Barney"_

_Cayendo de espalda ante la horripilante escena que acaba de imaginarse X.X_

_-No, no, me gustó mucho la pijama, yo solo venía aquí a saludarte.- me dice el más joven de los Titanes dándome una sonrisa nerviosa._

_-Aja.- le respondo con mi mejor mirada sarcastica. ¬¬ Será Barbero_

_-Oye, yo si quiero saber la úbicación de Star._

_La Dama del Tiempo dando un salto, debido a la voz que acaba de hablar detrás de ella._

_-¿Qué haces aquí,Robin?.- le preguntó al Chico, mientras me sostengo el pecho.- De veras que este chico nos va a dar un infarto a todos.- susurro._

_-Estamos de acuerdo.- dicen al mismo tiempo Chico Bestia y Cybor asintiendo con la cabeza._

_Un momento¿Cuándo llegó Cybor?_

_Emm creo que por mi propia seguridad mejor me alejo de Robin disumuladamente._

_-¿Dónde está Starfire?.- vuelve a preguntarme amenazando con su bo y apretando con fuerza los dientes._

_-No te lo puede decir.- le respondo asustada._

_-AAHHHHHHHH, AYUDA, ROBIN ME PERSIGUE COMO LOCO.- gritó corriendo ya que el chico maravilla me persigue y me quiere lanzar varias de sus bombas, mientras Chico Bestia y Cybor no hacen nada para ayudar a la bella autora._

_-Se lo merece, por ponerme ese pijama.- le susurra Chico Bestia a Cybor._

_-TEESCUCHÉ BROCOLI CON PATAS.- le grito mientras corro tratando de salvarme de la ira de Robin._

_-¿Brocoli con patas?.- repité Chico Bestia confundido.- ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Cybor?.- le pregunta el chico verde a su compañero, mientrás éste se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano._

_-DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ STARFIRE.- me insiste, yo mejor continuó corriendo._

_-Patitas, pa'que las quiero.- es lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de quedar paralizada cuando una de las bombas de Robin me roza el brazo y por poco me explota a mi, si no me muevo no la cuento._

_-Ustedes en lugar de quedarse ahi parados, ayudenme.- les pido a los otros dos "héroes" que solo se limitan a observarme correr mientras Robin continua persiguiendome._

_-Ya me las pagaran... ¬¬_

_Cybor y Chico Bestia se miran el uno al otro totalmente asustados._

_-Yo mejor me voy.- y trás esas palabras desaparezco del lugar y aparezco sana y salva en un lugar seguro y lejos de super héroes persiguiendome como loca._

Hasta el próximo Capítulo.

Ò.ó Ya me vengare de esos 2 por no defenderme de Robin.

Atte.

La Dama del Tiempo.

_-¿A dónde se fue la Diana del Temblor?.- pregunta Chico Bestia buscando a la Autora con la mirada._

¬¬

Este chico al parecer no es capaz de decir bien mi nombre de pluma.


	3. Una Nueva Opción

Hola a todos (as) aquí estoy de nuevo molestando, aquí les dejo el capitulo 3, espero que sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias a **ligthfire, johnn23**, **Diey , InA-SaN** , **fabysfafa , ****Kyo Hannakasi****, 'Katherine-Potter-Lupin', ****shadow the dark**, **x-MiSaO-x**, **Sango-Lily**, **Sligerer y ****Dark Lady Evans**

Disclamer: No me pertenecen los Teen Titans u.u que más quisiera yo, si fueran míos no estuvieran leyendo esto, lo estarían viendo en la tv.¨

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Una Nueva Opción**

-¿Es que este tipo nunca se dará por vencido?.-preguntó fastidiado Cyborg, intentando alcanzar a Jhonny Rancid.

Chico Bestia se convirtió en un pulpo y se lanzó sobre la motocicleta para detenerla, sin embargo el motociclista únicamente lo atropelló ocasionando que Chico Bestia cayera del edificio y aterrizara algo mareado sobre el Auto T.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?.- preguntó Cyborg al ver a su amigo en el auto.

-No preguntes.- respondió Chico Bestia con su forma humana sobándose la cabeza y el brazo derecho.

-Ya me cansé de este loco.- murmuró Raven molesta.- Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS.- exclamó Raven haciendo que un poste de luz se desprendiera del suelo para después golpear la motocicleta, logrando que Jhonny Rancid cayera y quedara inconsciente.

-Excelente trabajo, Raven.- felicitó Cyborg.

-Gracias¿Qué hacemos con éste?.- preguntó Raven señalando al chico noqueado.

-La Policía no debe de tardar.- informó Cyborg, no pasó ni un minuto de que había pronunciado esa oración cuando los autos con las luces rojas y azules aparecieron con la sirena encendida.

-A eso le llamo rapidez.- murmuró asombrado Chico Bestia.

* * *

-Star.- volvió a murmurar Robin, observó con detenimiento el comunicador de la chica, curiosamente estaba en el lugar que alguna vez él y ella habían compartido, cuando él le había explicado sobre los fuegos artificiales y sobre el algodón de azúcar. 

-¿Dónde estás, Star?.- preguntó en voz alta el chico, observó el asiento, tratando de encontrar alguna pista, pero no parecía haber ningún rastro de la dueña del rastreador que Robin sostenía en su mano, totalmente lleno frustración golpeó el asiento con su puño.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó en voz alta, mientras una fugitiva lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-ROBIN.- gritaron corriendo Cyborg y Chico Bestia, mientras Raven levitaba junto a ellos.

-Lamentamos la demora, pero batallamos un poco con el psicópata motociclista, pero no te preocupes en estos momentos la policía ya se está haciendo cargo.- informó Chico Bestia emocionado.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?.- les preguntó Raven a los dos chicos que estaban junto a ella, al ver que el líder estaba arriba de la Rueda de la Fortuna, el chico del Antifaz bajó de un saltó, aterrizando limpiamente junto al resto del equipo, sin embargo él les daba la espalda.

-¿Qué pasó, viejo?.- preguntó Chico Bestia.

-No está aquí.- respondió Robin con aire ausente dándoles aun la espalda, disimuladamente se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó Raven detrás de él.

Una ligera brisa apareció haciendo que el saco negro del joven súper héroe se moviera con el ritmo de la brisa, y llevando hasta sus oídos una palabra, pronunciada con angustia, dolor y un poco de esperanza.

_-Robin_

El Chico Maravilla, se giró instintivamente, era la voz de Starfire llamándolo, era la segunda vez que la escuchaba, ese susurro hizo que las esperanzas volvieron a nacer dentro de él, no podía darse por vencido y menos por ella.

-¿Estas bien, Robin?.- preguntó Cyborg al ver como inesperadamente el Chico Maravilla se giraba y buscaba algo con la mirada; el hombre mitad máquina había tratado de cuidar sus palabras, ya que sabía que si lo hacia enfadar, corría mucho más peligro que con el mismísimo Slade.

-STAR.- gritó Robin sorpresivamente mientras corría a alguna desconocida dirección en la Feria.

-ROBIN, ESPERA.- gritó el resto de los Titanes corriendo detrás de él.

-STAR, STARFIRE.- gritó Robin corriendo con más rapidez.- STAR.- gritó de nuevo Robin al salir de la Feria, continuó corriendo, a pesar de que sus piernas le exigían que se detuviera a descansar un momento, pero él se negaba a eso, y se limitó a continuar gritando el nombre de la chica y a correr tratando de encontrarla.

-Robin, espera.- murmuró agotado Chico Bestia, literalmente arrastrándose por el piso de tierra él y Raven habían seguido al Chico Maravilla volando, mientras Cyborg lo había hecho en el Auto T, les sorprendía que Robin corriera tan rápido, cuando notaron que él corría en dirección al Acantilado, el chico verde se había convertido en una pantera para avanzar con mayor rapidez, a Cyborg no le había quedado de otra más que bajarse del Auto y correr detrás de Robin, Raven había bajado y con sus poderes había puesto a salvo al hombre mitad maquina de las gotas de lluvia, totalmente agotados Cyborg y Raven se detuvieron a descansar junto al chico verde.

(N/A: Es el Acantilado que aparece en el capitulo "Sisters" dónde Robin salta tratando de atrapar el pie de Star)

-STARFIRE.- gritó al cielo el chico de cabellera oscura, al llegar a un acantilado, se desplomó sobre el piso, cayendo de rodillas, sintiendo la suave y refrescante brisa sobre su piel, escuchando el sutil movimiento de las olas del mar que se remolineaban abajo.

-Star.- murmuró débilmente Robin golpeando el suelo con sus puños.

La oscuridad reinó en ese momento, las nubes oscuras nuevamente habían hecho prisionera a la hermosa luna, sin embargo el color negro que teñía al cielo nocturno, pronto se vio interrumpido por un fuerte trueno y un relámpago que iluminarón por un breve momento al chico frente al acantilado, logrando que las cristalinas lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas del chico se vieran descubiertas por la luz del relámpago.

-Starfire.- sollozó el chico, ya no le importaba mostrarse fuerte frente a los demás, no le importaba que lo vieran llorar, lo único que realmente le importaba era que le devolvieran a su Star.

Frías y trasparentes gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre el cuerpo del chico, así como en todo el lugar, las gotas que comenzaron con lentitud e incluso con algo de timidez, pronto comenzaron a ganar fuerza e intensidad, empapando por completo al chico, y haciendo que sus lágrimas se mezclaran y se confundieran con las gotas de lluvia.

-Robin.- murmuró Cyborg sumamente sorprendido ante la escena que él junto a Raven y Chico Bestia presenciaban, la joven hechicera había creado algo parecido a un enorme paraguas de energía oscura sobre ellos, impidiendo que la lluvia los llegase a tocar.

El hombre biónico intentó acercarse al chico, pero Raven lo detuvo, poniendo una mano frente a él.

-Él necesita estar solo.- dijo Raven con una extraña voz que nunca antes le habían escuchado, una voz llena de comprensión.

-¿Qué haremos?.- preguntó el Titán menor.

-Buscar a Starfire por toda la ciudad.- informó Raven dándole una última mirada a Robin que permanecía en la misma posición.

La hechicera suspiró resignada, no podía creer que realmente Starfire haya desaparecido, era algo que por más que intentaba comprender, simplemente no podía, todos comenzaban a extrañar a la titán pelirroja, a pesar de que apenas llevaba unas cuantas horas desaparecida, o ¿acaso llevaba más tiempo desaparecida de lo que pensaban?. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella no había vuelto a ver a la joven tamariana desde el incidente con Chico Bestia en la cocina, esa había sido la última vez que la había visto, ella no había bajado a ver la Televisión, ni siquiera había ido a cenar ó a intentar de nuevo charlar con ella.

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó el lugar, permitiéndoles ver a los titanes como su líder se ponía de pie y se encaminaba hacia ellos. Ninguno se atrevió a abrir la boca para decir algo, ni siquiera Chico Bestia.

-Encontré su comunicador, pero no hay ningún rastro de Star, ya la busqué por toda la Feria y sus alrededores.- respondió Robin preocupado mostrándoles el comunicador de la joven tamariana, finalmente encarando a sus compañeros, tratando de no volver a perder el control, un nuevo trueno retumbó en el cielo, permitiéndoles ver a los tres titanes cuan empapado se encontraba su líder.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?.- preguntó Cyborg interesado.

El chico de esmoquin empapado se limitó a bajar la mirada y a alejarse del lugar, al parecer rumbo al Auto T, que se encontraba un tanto alejado de dónde estaban, los demás también lo siguieron.

Otro relámpago iluminó el lugar, dejando ver como un rastro de sangre comenzaba a mezclarse y a desaparecer entre los charcos de agua y las gotas de lluvia, sin embargo ninguno de los Titanes lo pudo ver ya que caminaban en dirección al Auto T.

El camino hacia el Auto T, era un poco lejos, debido a que se encontraban en un acantilado, el Auto no podía pasar por ahí, los tres titanes seguían en silencio a su líder, una vez que llegaron frente al Auto T, Robin entró en él y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Robin.- dijo débilmente Cyborg.

-Estaba en la Rueda de la Fortuna, en el asiento número "3", en el que Star y yo una vez nos sentamos mientras observábamos los fuegos artificiales.- contestó Robin sin siquiera mirarlos.

-La encontraremos, compañero.- dijo Cyborg colocando su mano en el brazo del chico, tratando de trasmitirle seguridad.

-Es lo que más deseo.- Suspiró agobiado Robin, Cyborg retiró su brazo y observó a los otros dos titanes, el Chico Maravilla levantó la vista a sus compañeros.

-Chico Bestia y Raven búsquenla en el Sur y el Poniente, Cyborg y yo buscaremos a Star en el Norte y Oriente, tenemos que encontrarla.- ordenó el Líder al parecer recuperando su tono frío y calculador que solía caracterizarlo como buen líder.

Raven y Chico Bestia asintieron, el Chico verde se transformó en un halcón que emprendió el vuelo en dirección hacia la cual su líder, no precisamente le había indicado.

-CHICO BESTIA, ES AL PONIENTE NO AL ORIENTE.- gritó molesta Raven, haciendo que el halcón verde por poco se cayera, y que sumamente avergonzado siguiera a la hechicera.

2 Horas Después…

-¿En que piensas, Robin?.- quiso saber Cyborg mientras conducía el Auto T, el Chico Maravilla había estado muy callado en el transcurso del camino y solo se limitaba a observar por las ventanas en busca de la chica desaparecida.

-Alguien capturó a Star y dudo que sus intenciones sean buenas.- respondió Robin molesto apretando con fuerza los puños.

-Pero ¿Quién...?.- preguntó Cyborg.

-Eso aun no lo sé, comunícate con Chico Bestia y Raven, regresaremos a la Torre, esta decidido, llamaremos a los Titanes del Este. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para encontrar a Star.- dijo Robin sumamente decidido, Cyborg se limitó a observarlo por el rabillo del ojo y acatar a las órdenes que le acaban de encomendar.

* * *

Los cuatro Titanes se encontraban frente a la pantalla con la que se estaban comunicando con los demás Titanes. 

-¿Cuál es la urgencia, Robin? Espero que sea buena, estaba por irme a dormir.- dijo Bumble Bee (Abejita) tallándose los ojos y bostezando, mientras detrás de ella, Aqualad perseguía a Speedy por toda la habitación.

-Deja en paz a ese pobre pez, él no te ha hecho nada, además es mi amigo.- gritaba Aqualad corriendo detrás del pelirrojo.

-No te comas mi burrito menos.- le gritaba Más a Menos.

-Tú te comiste mi quesadilla.- le espetó Menos a Más corriendo con más rapidez.

-Por supuesto que es importante el motivo por el cual me comuniqué con ustedes.- dijo Robin molesto, quien se había cambiado de ropa, ya que la que traía antes estaba completamente empapada y después de varios reproches de Cyborg, Raven y hasta de Chico Bestia, tuvo que cambiarse de ropa.

-Espera, no te escuché con el escándalo de estos¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?.- preguntó Bumble Bee.

-Que es muy importante que vengan a Jump City.- le informó Robin comenzando a desesperarse y muestra de ello era la forma en la que apretaba con fuerza los puños.

-GUARDEN SILENCIO.- gritó Bumbee furiosa a sus compañeros que continuaban corriendo y gritando detrás de ella, pero ellos la ignoraron y volvieron a lo suyo.

En la Torre T, Cyborg y Chico Bestia (que se había puesto otro pijama igual al anterior solo que seco) observaban asombrados a Bumble Bee e incluso con algo de miedo, Raven tenía una mirada que fácilmente se podría describir como un "_Que inmaduros_", aunque Robin no parecía en lo más mínimo intimidado, él parecía estar cada vez más molesto.

-DEJEN DE CORRER Y HACER ESCÁNDALO, Y VENGAN LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE AQUÍ, ALGO TERRIBLE SUCEDIÓ.- gritó Robin lleno de furia al ver que Bumble Bee se había unido a la disputa y les gritaba y correteaba furiosa a su equipo.

Ante la orden o grito de Robin, ocasionó que el equipo entero de la Torre del Este dieran un salto totalmente asustados, y se alejaran de la pantalla.

-Vamos para allá.- informó la líder recuperando su seriedad., para después cortar la comunicación.

Chico Bestia y Cyborg, que se habían escondido detrás de Raven al escuchar el grito de Robin, observaron con temor a su líder.

-Lo mejor será que descanses, Robin.- opinó Raven al ver el semblante cansado del chico.

-No voy a descansar, no puedo, hasta que vea a Starfire sana y salva.- respondió molesto Robin, sorprendiendo completamente a los otros tres titanes.

-Nosotros estamos agotados, y así no podremos continuar con la búsqueda de Star, creo que lo mejor será que descansemos, de lo contrario no podremos ayudar en nada si nos quedamos dormidos a media búsqueda.- aventuró a decir Cyborg con temor, ocultándose de nuevo detrás de Raven.

-Ustedes descansen, yo continuaré con la búsqueda de Star.- respondió Robin sin mirarlos, ya que les estaba dando la espalda.

-Vamos.- dijo Raven mientras Chico Bestia y Cyborg corrían detrás de ella, la chica gótica no se detuvo en su habitación y eso sorprendió a los chicos, ella pasó de largo y abrió la habitación de Cyborg, jalando al dueño de dicha habitación y al chico verde.

-Escuchen, Robin esta cada vez más agotado, debemos hacer que duerma.- dijo Raven después de asegurarse de que la puerta estaba por completo cerrada.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, pero tú misma escuchaste a Robin.- respondió Chico Bestia.

-Él no quiere descansar, lo único que quiere es... .- decía Cyborg mirando el suelo.

-Tener de regreso a Starfire.- interrumpió Raven.

-Así es, él no descansará por las buenas.- continuó Cyborg.

-¿Y quién dijo que lo haríamos por las buenas?.- preguntó Raven con una mirada cómplice que Cyborg logró captar.

-Estas diciendo que quieres que dejemos inconsciente a Robin para que pueda descansar.- exclamó Chico Bestia con una mirada maligna.

-No seas idiota.- exclamó molesta Raven.- hablo de darle un somnífero.- respondió Raven, mientras Cyborg le daba un zape a Chico Bestia.

-Auch, si me dolió.- se quejó Chico Bestia sobándose la cabeza.

-Bien comencemos el Plan.- indicó Raven mientras los otros dos titanes asentían con la cabeza.

* * *

Robin entró en la habitación de la joven desaparecida, la torre se sentía tan fría y sola sin ella, volvió a sentarse en la cama de la chica, bajó la mirada encontrando el obsequio que le había traído, lo tomó y se dirigió a su habitación, en donde lo abrió, sacando a un hermoso y tierno gatito color naranja con franjas negras y de ojos verdes, sonrió con melancolía, le había traído a Star esa mascota para animarla un poco desde lo ocurrido la semana pasada, ella estaba muy cambiada, a pesar de que ella se la pasaba sonriendo, él sabía que esa sonrisa era fingida y forzada, él la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa ella ocultaba una enorme tristeza y miedo, que no se atrevía a mostrar para no preocupar a sus amigos. 

Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella misma, así era ella, su Starfire, su Estrella de Fuego, hermosa, dulce, alegre, llena de esperanza, y a la vez inalcanzable como una estrella, y al mismo tiempo fuerte, poderosa, y cálida como el fuego, el nombre sin duda le iba a la perfección.

El pequeño gatito saltó al regazo de Robin ronroneando, tratando de llamar la atención del Chico Maravilla, él bajó la mirada y le sonrió, lo acarició por unos minutos, mientras trataba de pensar en dónde podría estar Starfire, el gatito ronroneó satisfecho.

Observó de nuevo al pequeño felino naranja, lo había elegido porque se parecía mucho a Starfire cuando ella y todo el equipo fueron convertidos en animales, a excepción de Chico Bestia que había sido convertido en distintos objetos; la pelirroja había sido convertida en una hermosa y tierna gatita naranja con franjas negras y de ojos verdes.

Robin tomó al gato y lo depositó en su cama, para después salir de la habitación, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, debía al menos encontrar algún sospechoso de la desaparición de Starfire.

* * *

-Ahora que ya tenemos el plan hecho y el café con el somnífero¿Quién se lo dará a Robin?.- preguntó Raven. 

-A mi ni me miren, que Robin no me tiene mucha confianza que digamos.- se apresuró a decir Chico Bestia al ver como lo observaban sus dos amigos.

-Es verdad, Cyborg tú se lo darás.- ordenó Raven observando al mayor de los titanes.

-¿Estás loca? Dáselo tú.- dijo aterrorizado de solo imaginar la reacción de Robin al descubrir lo que ellos le pensaban hacer, ni loco se lo daría él.

-Par de gallinas.- murmuró Raven molesta, Chico Bestia se convirtió en una y se ocultó detrás de Cyborg.- Cobardes.- dijo Raven tomando la taza con el humeante café y saliendo de la habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo, con el agradable olor a café recién hecho, aun no lograba creer que Starfire estuviera desaparecida, la habían estado buscando por toda la ciudad y sus alrededores, pero no encontraron rastro de ella. Realmente estaba comenzando a preocuparse, las únicas ocasiones que recordaba que Starfire hubiera desaparecido o extraviado, eran sin duda cuando se perdió en la tormenta de nieve y cuando sucedió lo de su transformación y ella se había ido de la Tierra, se detuvo de golpe ante eso, y ¿si se la habían llevado fuera del planeta Tierra?.

¿Cómo la encontrarían? El Universo era enorme, tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos al ver al Chico Maravilla frente al monitor de la computadora buscando a posibles sospechosos del secuestro de Star, se acercó despacio, ya que no lo quería asustar.

Al estar detrás de él, no sabía que hacer, si le hablaba se sobresaltaría, recordó que Starfire siempre posaba su mano en el hombro del chico, en una muda muestra de apoyo, así que imitando lo que la joven tamariana solía hacer en esos casos, posó su mano en el hombro del chico.

-Star.- dijo emocionado al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, pero se desilusionó al darse cuenta de que esa mano no era tan dulce y cálida como la de la chica pelirroja, así que se dio la vuelta comprobando sus sospechas.

-Lo siento, no soy Star.- dijo secamente Raven retirando su mano del hombro del chico.

-Creí que ibas a dormir.- dijo Robin volviendo a sentarse en su silla y bostezando sonoramente, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que descansara, pero él se negaba ha hacerlo.

-Toma.- dijo Raven depositando la taza con el humeante café sobre el escritorio.- Es café, te ayudará a mantenerte despierto.- explicó la hechicera saliendo de ahí, para dirigirse a descansar a su habitación.

En cuanto llegó cerró la puerta y se puso el pijama, dejándose caer sobre su mullida cama, no tardó en quedarse dormida, con todo el cansancio, no le sorprendía.

* * *

Robin observó el café con sospecha, no se fiaba de ese líquido, y tenía grandes sospechas de que esa bebida estaba alterada, desechó esa idea de su mente, ellos eran sus amigos, no alterarían el café, dejó de observar el café y continuó buscando en los archivos, sin embargo después de 5 minutos en los que se la había pasado bostezando cada 30 segundos, tuvo que beberlo para evitar caer a los brazos de Morfeo, tras varios minutos de terminar su taza de café, sintió como sus pocas energías comenzaban a decaer, los ojos se sentían mucho más pesados y bostezaba mucho, se recargó sobre el escritorio en donde estaba la computadora con los registros de los últimos villanos que se encontraban libres, tenía una lista de sospechosos, le dio una última mirada, para finalmente quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

Los débiles rayos del sol entraban tímidamente por la ventana, despertando a Raven, se levantó y arregló un poco su cama para darse una ducha rápida, al terminar de arreglarse, se dirigió hacia la cocina por su taza de té de hierbas, pero se detuvo frente a la habitación de chico Bestia, tocó un par de veces y al no obtener una respuesta, abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación, encendió la luz y el chico verde, se tapó el rostro con la sábana, impidiendo de alguna forma que lo molestaran. 

Raven lo observó furiosa, usó sus poderes y las cortinas se abrieron por completo, haciendo que los rayos del sol le dieran al chico, por más que éste se girara o se cubriera con la sábana o almohada.

-Ya levántate.- le ordenó molesta sacudiendo al chico.

-No. Mamá, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela.- murmuró Chico Bestia cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

La hechicera volvió a sacudirlo con un poco más de fuerza.

-Solo 5 minutos, mamá.- pidió el chico aun dormido.

-Bien, tú lo quisiste.- dijo fríamente Raven haciendo levitar al chico para después dejarlo caer con fuerza sobre la cama.

-AAAAHHHH.- gritó Chico Bestia al caer de cabeza en la cama.- Mi cabeza.- se quejó el titán verde.

-Al fin, vamos, tenemos que buscar a Starfire, date una ducha y que sea rápida.- dijo de forma monótona Raven saliendo de la habitación.

Chico Bestia la contempló marcharse y al ver que ella se había perdido de vista, cerró la puerta y volvió acostarse, se cubrió con las sábanas dispuesto a dormirse.

-LEVÁNTATE .- gritó Raven furiosa, haciendo que varias cosas en la habitación del chico explotaran y se derritieran, Chico Bestia saltó de la cama, dando un chillido nada masculino, golpeándose con el techo, para después aterrizar de "sentón" en el frío piso de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Chico Bestia sobándose el trasero.

-Dije que te levantes y te des una ducha, es la última vez que te lo pido por las buenas.- exclamó Raven tratando de controlarse al ver como comenzaba a perder el control de sus poderes.

-¿Así es por las buenas?.- preguntó Chico Bestia con temor, Raven le envió una mirada asesina, así que tomando rápidamente su ropa, salió disparado hacia el baño para obedecer a la hechicera.

La joven gótica salió de la desordenada habitación del chico verde, caminó rumbo a la habitación de Cyborg, tocó un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta, volvió a intentarlo, pero el resultado era el mismo.

Se alejó de la habitación y fue rumbo a la suya, al abrir la puerta, no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de culpa la embargara, recordó como el día anterior, Starfire había ido a verla para que charlaran un poco y la forma en la que ella la había tratado, se suponía que todos deberían de ser un poco más atentos con Star, ya que después de lo que le había ocurrido, ella debería estar triste, aunque ella no mostraba tristeza, siempre sonreía.

-¿Ya podemos irnos a desayunar, me estoy muriendo de hambre.- rogó Chico Bestia llamando la atención de Raven.

Ella lo observó con reproche, pero no le reclamó, así que se dirigieron a la cocina.

* * *

_-Robin.- le llamaba Starfire, su voz sonaba tan alejada que apenas y se escuchaba en un débil susurro._

_-STAR.- gritaba Robin tratando de llegar hasta donde se encontraba la joven._

_-Por favor, amigo Robin, ayúdame.- suplicó la joven tamariana, estaba atada formando una cruz contra una fuerte pared, con unas esposas muy parecidas a las que traía puestas cuando él la conoció, sus piernas estaban atadas con gruesos y fuertes grilletes hechos del mismo material que las esposas que sostenían sus brazos y manos._

_La pared se movía, impidiendo que el Chico Maravilla lograra alcanzarla para liberar a la joven pelirroja._

_-STARFIRE.- gritó al ver como la pared desaparecía por completo y no quedaba ni un solo rastro de la hermosa princesa tamariana._

Robin despertó sobresaltado, esa horrible pesadilla había sido tan vivida, se levantó presuroso y corrió hacia la habitación de la chica tamariana, para asegurarse de que ella estaba ahí, pero al abrir la puerta y no verla dormir, recordó lo acontecido, ella realmente había desaparecido, no tenían ni una vaga idea de dónde podría estar. Salió pesadamente de la habitación para darse una ducha rápida, en cuanto terminó de arreglarse, fue al lugar en donde se había quedado dormido, observó con sospecha la taza de café, mirándola minuciosamente, y después la olió.

-Tal y como imaginé, no puedo creer que lo hayan hecho.- masculló en voz baja Robin apretando los puños con fuerza.

* * *

-¿Sabes si Robin ya despertó?.- preguntó Chico Bestia atemorizado. 

-No lo sé, no me he atrevido a ir a verlo.- respondió Raven.

Caminaron juntos hasta el Comedor en donde totalmente sorprendidos observaron como Cyborg, recibía a los Titanes del Este.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Chispita?.- preguntó Bee preocupada.

-Algo realmente terrible.- respondió Cyborg con tristeza.

-Pero ¿Qué sucedió?.- preguntó asustado Aqualad.

-Lo que sucedió fue que... bueno... es que ...- decía Cyborg de forma melancólica.

-¿CÓMO PUDIERON?.- gritó furioso Robin entrando al lugar, sin percatarse de que los Titanes del Este se encontraban ahí.

La mayoría dieron un respingo, mientras Chico Bestia saltaba del susto y aterrizaba en los brazos de Raven.

-Vaya héroes.- masculló por lo bajo Raven.- Tú quítate.-le ordenó a Chico Bestia, quien de inmediato saltó de sus brazos.

-¿De qué hablas, Robin?.- preguntó Cyborg, tratando de aparentar inocencia, pero al ver la mirada asesina de Robin, se ocultó detrás de Bee.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Robin?.- preguntó Bee con valor, al ver al Chico Maravilla con ese humor.

-¿Por qué me pusieron un somnífero en el café?.- preguntó Robin apretando los dientes e ignorando por completo a Bee, mientras miraba de forma matadora a los integrantes de su equipo.

-Necesitabas descansar, de ese modo no podrías continuar con la búsqueda.- respondió Raven de forma fría.

Robin la observó con furia, logrando que la chica gótica retrocediera intimidada y totalmente asustada.

-¿Qué búsqueda?.- quiso saber Speedy, finalmente poniendo atención a lo que ocurría.

Robin, dejó de observar con ira a Raven, para darse la vuelta y observar a los Titanes del Este, que lo observaban con temor y nerviosismo.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?.- preguntó de forma temerosa la líder de los Titanes del Este.

-Desapareció.- respondió derrotado Robin.- Ella desapareció anoche y no la hemos podido localizar.- respondió Robin totalmente frustrado.

-¿Ella?... ¿Desapareció?.- preguntó sin entender Speedy, mientras Más y Menos empujaban a Aqualad, para ver mejor, pero al ver la mirada furiosa, llena de ira y desesperación de Robin, se ocultaron de nuevo detrás de Aqualad.

-Sí, ella desapareció.- dijo furioso Robin.

-¿De quien hablas, Robin?.- preguntó de forma tranquila y a la vez preocupada Aqualad.

Los Titanes observaron a Robin que miraba fijamente el suelo.

-De Star, de Starfire.- respondió Robin con voz grave, sentía la garganta terriblemente reseca, decir esas palabras había sido tan difícil.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Más y Menos empujaron a Aqualdad, y corrieron seguidos de Speedy hacia Robin, mientras Aqualad y Bee totalmente sorprendidos por la noticia, no se podían mover de la impresión.

-¿Cómo que la señorita Starfire desapareció?.- gritó Menos desesperado.

-Bromeas¿Cierto?.- preguntó esperanzado Más.

-Explica lo que sucedió.- gritó Speedy desesperado.- ¿Cómo desapareció la bella Star?.- preguntó Speedy tomando a Robin del cuello de su capa, logrando que finalmente Robin levantara la vista del suelo y observara con furia a Speedy.

El Chico Maravilla, totalmente furioso empujó con fuerza a Speedy, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

-Aun no lo sabemos del todo bien.- se apresuró a decir Cyborg al ver que Robin era capaz de romperle la cara a Speedy.

-Robin, por favor, cuéntanos lo que sucedió.- pidió Bee preocupada, alejando a Robin de Speedy y haciendo que el chico de cabello oscuro se sentará en una de las sillas del comedor, que él siempre solía ocupar, giró un poco su rostro, observando el asiento que por lo general era usado por Starfire, con la esperanza de verla a ella sonriéndole, ó dándole los Buenos días.

-Anoche que llegue, fui a buscar a Star a su habitación.- comenzó a relatar Robin.

-¿A qué hora?.- preguntó curioso Aqualad tomando nota mentalmente.

-Pasada de la una de la madrugada.- respondió Robin molesto por ser interrumpido.

-A LA UNA DE LA MADRUGADA¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAS A ESAS HORAS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE STARFIRE?.- gritó furioso totalmente celoso Speedy.

Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Raven observaron furtivamente a Robin, esa era una pregunta que habían pasado por alto, Bee, Aqualad, Cyborg y Chico Bestia miraron a Robin de forma pícara, mientras Speedy, Más y Menos lo observaban sumamente celosos y apunto de lanzarse a la yugular del Líder de los Titanes. Raven se mantenía observando la escena sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Robin sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, lo más probable es que su rostro estuviera más rojo que el cabello de la princesa tamariana.

-Fu-fui a ver que ella estuviera bien.- respondió sumamente nervioso Robin

* * *

-No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, tenemos que irnos y llevárnosla lejos de aquí, sus amigos no deben tardar en percatarse de su ausencia.- ordenó una voz desde las sombras, mientras dos extraños hombres, vestidos con ropas extrañas, observaban la figura de la persona con temor. 

-Tú.- dijo la voz señalando al hombre de la derecha.- Llévatela.- ordenó la voz.

El hombre totalmente asustado, tomó a la inconsciente Starfire en brazos, la chica no estaba nada bien, tenía cicatrices, moretones, heridas que aun sangraban y por lo menos dos costillas rotas, estaba totalmente inconsciente, su rostro casi no se podía ver, ya que su cabello rojizo, se había pegado al rostro angelical de la hermosa titán, debido al sudor y la sangre ahora seca de la chica, lo único que parecía intacto era la ropa de la joven debido a que la ropa de Tamaran era sumamente resistente. (N/A: En serio¿Alguno de ustedes han visto que la ropa de Star se rasgue o se rompa a pesar de que le lancen rayos láser, electricidad entre muchas otras cosas más?... yo no)

-Ellos jamás la encontraran.- dijo la voz desde las sombras, observando con satisfacción todas las heridas y cicatrices que el cuerpo de la joven pelirroja mostraba.

* * *

-Entonces, solo encontraron su Comunicador.- dijo Aqualad, al escuchar el relato de Robin estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala. 

-¿La buscaron por toda la ciudad?.- preguntó Speedy de pie frente al chico de cabello oscuro, el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y observó molesto a Robin.

-Sí, por toda la ciudad y sus alrededores.- respondió Robin fulminando con la mirada a Speedy.

-¿Están seguros de que ella fue secuestrada?.- preguntó Bee entrando en la sala, sosteniendo algo en sus brazos, que ninguno de los presentes supo que era.

-Por supuesto¿Por qué lo dices?.- preguntó Robin.

-No se han puesto a pensar, que quizás… Starfire huyó por su propia voluntad.- explicó Bee, logrando que todos se giraran hacia ella y la observaran totalmente asombrados.

* * *

Continuara… 

Y hasta aquí con el capitulo 3, miren que lo hice bastante largo, 11 hojas completas de Word, aunque no les aseguró que los próximos capítulos vayan a ser así de largos.

Por cierto, les pido su ayuda para ponerle un nombre al hermoso gatito o gatitaque Robin le había traído a Star, ustedes denme ideas, mi mente esta algo cansada con las montañas de tareas que mis profesores se han encargado de darme, junto a todo el trabajo que tengo en la oficina.

¿Creerá Robin que Starfire huyó y no fue secuestrada?

¿Qué es lo que Bumble Bee estará cargando en sus brazos?

¿Speedy, Más y Menos se le lanzaran a la yugular a Robin?

¿Raven seguirá permitiendo que Chico Bestia y Cyborg se oculten detrás de ella cuando Robin o Bumble Bee griten?

¿Quién tiene a Starfire?

¿Dónde la tienen?

¿A dónde la llevaran?

¿Lograran encontrarla?

_-Te digo que ya sé como salvarme de la venganza de la Diabla del Tiempo.- le dice Chico Bestia a Cyborg._

_-¿Cómo?.- pregunta sorprendido Cyborg._

_-Revisé su perfil y encontré cual es su animal favorito.- respondió Chico Bestia.- Usare mi famosa "carita" y ella me perdonara.- exclamó feliz Chico Bestia._

_-Y¿ Qué voy hacer para que no se vengué de mi?.- gritó Cyborg con las manos en la cabeza._

_-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?.- les pregunto a ambos Titanes, logrando que ambos den un respingo y den un salto totalmente asustados._

_-¿Sigues molesta con nosotros?.- preguntó con temor Cyborg escondiéndose detrás de Chico Bestia, mientras yo los observo sin expresión y cruzada de brazos._

_-¿Tú que crees?.- le preguntó observando a los dos fijamente, extiendo mi brazo y un cetro con un reloj de arena en la parte superioraparece en mi mano._

_Golpeó con suavidad mi cetro contra el suelo, y éste comienza a romperse y a dividirse en dos._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAUUUXXXIIILIIIIIIIOOOOOO.- gritan los dos corriendo tratando de encontrar un lugar en donde el suelo no se rompa y no se los trague._

_-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?.- pregunta Raven levitando y observando a los dos chicos correr desesperados._

_-RAVEN AYUUUUUDAAAAA.- gritan los dos, mientras el suelo en el que ambos estaban parados comienza a resquebrajarse._

_La chica gótica los observa con indiferencia, para después buscar con la vista al causante, cuando sus ojos se posan en mi, baja lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara conmigo._

_-JA, RAVEN DALE UNA LECCIÓN QUE NUNCA OLVIDE POR QUERER VENGARSE DE NOSOTROS DOS.- gritó Chico Bestia feliz._

_-Hola Raven.- saludo a la joven frente a mi, ella me mira inexpresivamente._

_-¿Así que quieres vengarte de esos dos?.- me pregunta con su monótona voz señalando con su mano a los chicos que se sujetan de una enorme roca, para evitar caer._

_-Así es.- respondo sonriendo mientras ella comienza a verme molesta._

_-¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? Yo tambien tengo varias cuentas pendientes que saldar con esos dos.- me grita molesta mi amiga Raven._

_-¿QQQUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?.- gritan los dos titanes sumamente sorprendidos._

_-Bueno, pero ya estás aquí, así que comencemos a torturarlos.- le digo con una sonrisa maligna en los labios._

_- Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.- dice Raven, pero no le pongo mucha atención, ya que algo frío me esta tocando el cuello, así que bajo la mirada para ver de que se trata._

_-¿Dónde esta Starfire?.- me pregunta Robin apuntándome con su bo de acero._

_-Ya te dije que no te lo puedo decir.- le respondió retrocediendo unos pasos._

_-DIME DÓNDE ESTA STARFIRE.- me grita el líder súper héroe corriendo detrás de mí y saltando ágilmente del suelo que se esta partiendo a la mitad._

_-Ahora.- le susurra Cybor al Chico Bestia, este traga saliva sonoramente y después se convierte en un tierno gatito verde._

_-GATITO .- exclamo emocionada corriendo a abrazar al hermoso gatito, olvidándome completamente que tengo aun súper héroe con capa y todo persiguiéndome por todo el lugar con su bo de acero, el gatito ronronea mientras yo le rasco detrás de las orejas y le saca la lengua a Cyborg._

_-Que bonito gatito, ah que mirada tan tierna.- exclamo al ver como Chico Bestia usa su famosa "carita"._

_-¿DÓNDE ESTA STARFIRE?.- grita Robin detrás de mi._

_-AAAAAHHHHHH.- gritó asustada lanzando al lindo gatito verde a los aires por el susto, para volver a correr tratando de salvarme de Robin._

_-Ah, es cierto, el plan que me sugirió Sligerer.- murmuró saltando y aterrizando limpiamente a una orilla de Raven que esta sacudiendo a los otros dos titanes con sus poderes._

_-¿Dónde esta Starfire?.- vuelve a gritarme el Chico Maravilla, pero esta vez no corro, solo me quedó pasmada observando detrás del chico._

_-¿Starfire?.- preguntó apuntando sumamente sorprendida y sin quitar la vista detrás del líder titán, quien en cuanto escuchó el nombre de la princesa tamariana se dio la vuelta sumamente rápido buscándola con la mirada, dándome tiempo de que yo creara un portal y escapara de él._

_-Gracias Sligerer por la darme el plan de huida._

Ya me vengare de Cybor y Chico Bestia en el Capitulo 4, y no me molestaré en ser yo quien los haga sufrir… bueno, no directamente, muajajajajaja (risa malvada)

Espero que este Episodio haya sido de su agrado.

Hasta el Próximo Capitulo. Je je antes de que lo olvide, pido disculpas por haber escrito mal el nombre de Cyborg, pero al menos en este capitulo y en los próximos su nombre estará escrito correctamente.

Espero sus Reviews.

_Cyborg apareciendo de la nada, completamente golpeado y medio cojeando._

_-No le dejen reviews por haber escrito "Cybor" en lugar de "Cyborg" ò.ó.- dice molesto el mayor de los Titanes._

_¬¬U_

_-Ya pedí disculpas por eso¿Por qué crees que suspendí mi venganza hasta el próximo episodio?.- le informo._

_-¿La suspendiste? O.O .- Pero si por poco nos matas cuando abriste el suelo y hasta invitaste a Raven para que también se vengara de nosotros.- exclama sorprendido y aterrado Cyborg. O.O_

_¬¬_

_-Esa no era mi verdadera venganza, además para el siguiente capítulo ni tú ni Chico Bestia se salvan.- le digo para después desaparecer. _

_O.O (Parpadea) -Em, pensándolo mejor, DEJEN REVIEWS Y POR FAVOR DIGANLE A LA DAMA DEL TIEMPO QUE NO SE VENGUE DE MÍ.- grita implorando Cyborg de rodillas, con las manos juntas como si quisiera orar._

Por lo menos él si dice bien mi nombre de pluma.


	4. ¿Starfire huyó?

Hola a todos, lo sé, lo sé dos semanas sin actualizar, les juro que iba a subir el capítulo el lunes, pero mi computadora se alocó horrible, lograba subir el documento, pero al editarlo y guardar los cambios, me eliminaba casi todo el contenido, dejándome con solo 3 párrafos de la historia, ni siquiera podía abrir la bandeja de entrada, pero bueno, por fortuna ya logré subirlo.

Un millón de gracias a: Dark Lady Evans, ligthfire, 'Katherine-Potter-Lupin', johnn23, Diey, x-MiSaO-x, shadow the dark, Sligerer, r.titan, sakima, koriandr-titan y f.titan

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, a todas aquellas hermosas personas que me dejan sus reviews anónimos, les pido que me dejen su dirección de e-mail para poderles responder sus reviews, es todo y de nuevo a todos gracias por leerlo.

* * *

Capitulo 4

¿Starfire huyó?

-No se han puesto a pensar, que quizás, Starfire huyó por su propia voluntad.- explicó Bee, logrando que todos se giraran hacia ella y la observaran totalmente asombrados.

-Eso es imposible, ella no se iría, ella jamás se alejaría de ese modo de nosotros.-replicó Robin, él conocía mejor que nadie a Star, por algo él era su mejor amigo, la sola idea de que Starfire haya huido de ellos le atemorizaba, pero se negaba a si quiera contemplar esa posibilidad.

-Eso es verdad, además¿Por qué huiría?.- preguntó Raven de forma fría, bebiendo su taza de té.

-Pues yo he encontrado aquí bastantes motivos.- respondió Bee, acercándose a la mesa de la sala y depositando ahí lo que traía cargando en sus brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó Cyborg.

-¿Saben lo que es esto?.- preguntó Bee mostrando un videocasete.

-¡Es una película¿Cuál trajeron para ver?.- preguntó emocionado Chico Bestia ganándose una mirada de reproche de todos los titanes y una mirada asesina proporcionada por su líder.

-No, Chico Bestia, no es una Película, son las cintas de las cámaras de Seguridad de la Torre.- respondió Bee.

Robin quería golpearse a sí mismo¿Cómo demonios no pensó en las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad?. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando, estaba perdiendo por completo el control, buscar información en las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad es algo básico.

-¿No me digan que no las revisaron?.- preguntó incrédula Bee, pero al observar las reacciones de los Titanes, comprendió la respuesta.

-¿Cómo pudieron ser tan idiotas como para no revisar las cintas de seguridad?.- les reclamó furioso Speedy, que si Aqualad no lo hubiera detenido, hubiera intentado golpear a Robin.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de que encontraste fuertes motivos para que Starfire haya huido?.- preguntó Raven indiferente a la disputa que estaba por formarse entre Speedy y Robin.

-¿Recuerdan lo que sucedió hace poco más de una semana?.- preguntó Bee, todos asintieron.-Lo que sucedió le afectó mucho a ella, ustedes debieron ser un poco mas amables y atentos con ella.- les espetó molesta Bee.

-¿De qué hablas? Es cierto que al principio Star, parecía triste, pero ella ya había superado lo sucedido.-comentó Chico Bestia.

-¿Y tú como sabes que Star ya lo había superado?.- preguntó Bee.

-Porque ella siempre mantuvo su sonrisa.- respondió Chico Bestia como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Una sonrisa forzada y fingida.- dijo Robin más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-Su sonrisa no era forzada ni fingida, Robin.- exclamó Cyborg.

-A mi sus sonrisas siempre me han parecido iguales.- opinó Raven fríamente, la verdad era que ella nunca ponía atención a las sonrisas que la titán pelirroja solía dedicarles, siempre estaba demasiado ocupada en mantener su concentración.

-Eso es porque ustedes no conocen realmente a Star.- replicó Robin observando molesto a su equipo.

-Comenzaré por poner este vídeo, quiero que lo observen con atención, no pierdan de vista a Starfire.- ordenó Bee, poniéndole play, en la tv.

_Apareció la imagen de un pasillo solitario, después una hermosa joven pelirroja caminaba cabizbaja por los pasillos. La joven se detuvo y se recargó en la pared del pasillo, cerró los ojos y al instante las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, resbalando libremente por el angelical rostro de la joven, ella comenzó a sollozar y poco a poco fue resbalando de la pared, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, una sombra apareció acercándose hacia donde ella estaba, al notarlo la joven se levantó sumamente apresurada, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas con las manos y levitó un poco._

_Cyborg y Chico Bestia pasaron por el pasillo saludaron a Star y ella les dedicó una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos para evitar que vieran sus ojos rojos por llorar, ambos se alejaron del pasillo dejando de nuevo sola a Starfire._

Cyborg y Chico Bestia se hundían en sus asientos, totalmente avergonzados, ellos ignoraron los restos de lágrimas que había en el rostro de Star en ese momento, por estar tan ocupados en sus riñas sobre los videojuegos, casi no le prestaban atención a Star.

-No puedo creer que hayan sido tan insensibles con ella.- dijo indignado Speedy observando a los dos chicos como si se trataran de asquerosas babosas.

Escenas como la del anterior video aparecían, todas mostrando a Starfire fingiendo felicidad, mientras que cuando estaba completamente sola ella se la pasaba llorando, o en otras siendo continuamente ignorada por sus compañeros de equipo, escenas en donde ella buscaba a Raven y que la hechicera le cerraba la puerta, escenas en donde la pelirroja intentaba llamar la atención de Cyborg o Chico Bestia, pero éstos la ignoraban por estar con sus riñas sobre la carne o el tofú, así como por sus retos en los videojuegos.

-No puedo creer que ustedes la hayan ignorado tanto.- murmuró asombrado Aqualad.

-Esto solo demuestra que ella estaba triste, pero ese no es motivo suficiente para que tú casi afirmes que ella haya huido.- comentó Raven, tratando de ocultar un dejo de culpabilidad al observar como en una de las televisiones aparecía la escena en donde el día anterior Starfire había ido a su habitación y ella ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de decirle el por qué.

-Esta imagen que verán pertenece al pasillo, obsérvenla y noten como esta vestida ella.- dijo Bee, señalando la pantalla.

_La imagen de una Starfire con una falda, top y botas negras apareció, en su mano se podía ver con claridad su comunicador, flotaba cabizbaja por el pasillo, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, para después desaparecer por la puerta de la azotea._

-Con la cinta que acaban de ver y esta que pertenece a la azotea, obsérvenla y díganme que piensan.- explicó Bee enviándole una mirada fulminante a Cyborg, quien tragó saliva sonoramente y se hundió en el sillón.

_Starfire llegó a la Azotea, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, estuvo así por un largo momento, mientras la brisa del aire hacia que su cabello se moviera ante la insonora melodía del viento, hasta que de pronto ella levitó un metro, observó todo con detenimiento, como si quisiera grabar esa imagen para siempre en sus recuerdos, le dio la espalda a la Torre y se alejó de ella volando. _

-Realmente ella huyó.- murmuró asombrado Speedy, mientras Más y Menos asentían asombrados, Robin los observó con enojo.

-¿CÓMO PUEDEN CREER QUE ELLA HUYÓ?.- gritó furioso Robin encarando a los tres pretendientes de su mejor amiga.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Solo mira la forma en que ella observa todo con detenimiento... .- dijo exasperado Speedy.

-es como si ella se estuviera despidiendo de la Torre.- terminó la frase Aqualad.

-ELLA NO ESCAPÓ, ALGUIEN LA TIENE SECUESTRADA.- gritó furioso Robin acercándose peligrosamente a los miembros masculinos de los Titanes del Este

-LA REALIDAD ESTA ANTE TUS OJOS, ERES DEMASIADO NECIO PARA ADMITIR QUE ELLA HUYÓ DE TI Y QUE SE FUE POR TU CULPA.- gritó Speedy igual de molesto que Robin.

-ELLA NO HUYE DE MI.- gritó Robin sacando su bo de acero al ver a Speedy sacar su arco y una de sus flechas.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso.- dijo con tranquilidad la Líder de los Titanes del Este.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Star es mi mejor amiga y...

-Precisamente por eso, observé todas las cintas, tú fuiste el más atento con ella, siempre la acompañaste, incluso la consentías más de lo habitual.- dijo Bee.

-¿Lo ves? Por eso ella nunca huiría de mi.- exclamó indignado Robin.

-El día que ella desapareció, unas horas antes tú le dijiste que tenías una cita, eso la destrozó.- sentenció Bee cruzada de brazos observando a Robin como si se tratara de una rata rabiosa, mientras todos los demás observaban al chico maravilla totalmente impactados.

-Creí que habías dicho que no te gustaban las citas.- comentó Cyborg.

-Así que tuviste una cita, mientras Star se quedaba sola en su habitación y por lo que se ve en la cinta de seguridad del pasillo, lo más probable es que ella haya estado llorando mientras tú te divertías con alguna de tus conquistas.- le reclamó molesto Speedy.

-Casanova.- dijo Menos.

-Mujeriego.- dijo Más.

-Espera un momento¿Cómo averiguaste lo de mi conversación con Star?.- preguntó Robin al recordar que en ningún dormitorio había cámaras de seguridad, para no invadir la privacidad de los ocupantes.

-Por la cinta de la cámara de seguridad que hay en tu habitación.- dijo Bumble Bee.

-Un momento, en mi habitación no hay cámaras de seguridad, ni en las habitaciones de los demás titanes.- dijo Robin.

-Tú habitación es la única que tiene una cámara de seguridad, esta oculta detrás de todos esos recortes de artículos de criminales que tienes pegados en la pared.- le informó extrañada Bee.

Robin se apresuró a ir a su habitación, seguido de los demás titanes, él entró en su dormitorio y corrió hasta la pared con recortes de criminales pegados, los retiró, descubriendo una pequeña cámara, que en seguida retiró.

-¿Quién la puso en mi habitación?.- preguntó molesto Robin mostrándole a los miembros de su equipo la pequeña y casi imperceptible cámara.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, sumamente asustados.

-Fui yo.- respondió finalmente Cyborg.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- preguntó furioso el Chico Maravilla.

-Lo hicimos para mantenerte vigilado, después de lo sucedido con Slade, temíamos que te volvieras a obsesionar.- respondió Raven con su característica fría voz.

-¿Tú también sabías de esto? Es el colmo, todos sabían sobre esto excepto yo.- dijo indignado Robin.

-Oye, yo tampoco sabía nada sobre esa cámara de seguridad.- se defendió Chico Bestia.

-Él tiene razón, Chico Bestia no es muy bueno guardando secretos y Starfire jamás te ocultaría algo tan importante, por eso no les dijimos.- informó Raven.

-Star siempre confió en ti¿así es como le pagas, teniendo una cita con una chica y restregándoselo en la cara?.- le reclamó molesto Speedy.

Robin lo observó con odio.

-En primer lugar, no fue una cita romántica.- se defendió Robin.

-Tú mismo le dijiste que tenías una cita con alguien muy especial.- le reclamó Bee. molesta, mientras Robin salía de la habitación.

-Eso no es verdad.- dijo Robin.

-En ese caso vamos a ver el vídeo.- dijo Bee dirigiéndose por el video, mientras los otros corrían para alcanzas a sus líderes.

Bee alcanzó el vídeo y lo metió en la video casetera, Cyborg, Más y Menos corrieron a la cocina, mientras Chico Bestia se ocultaba detrás de Aqualad al ver como Raven lo veía molesta por haberle metido el pie y por poco caer.

-Te juro que fue sin querer.- dijo Chico Bestia convirtiéndose en un pequeño gatito e intentando usar "la carita", pero dicha carita no surtía efecto en Raven.

Más y Menos llegaron con rapidez sentándose y repartiéndoles a todos palomitas de maíz, Cyborg llegó con refrescos para todos y se los entregó.

La imagen apareció de inmediato en la pantalla (Era la única cinta de video con audio, ya que las demás no lo tenían).

_-Estúpida Corbata, porque no inventan corbatas que se aten solas.- se quejó Robin mientras luchaba con la corbata, que por más que lo intentaba no la podía anudar, siempre terminaba con los dedos anudados a la corbata, iba empezar a lanzar palabras mal sonantes cuando un débil golpeteo en su puerta, hizo que se girara y se tuviera que tragar aquellas palabrotas._

_-¿Quién es?.- preguntó Robin totalmente fastidiado ya que en su setenta y cuatro intento, aun no lo había logrado._

_-Soy, Starfire¿puedo entrar, necesito hablar contigo.- respondió débilmente la voz de la chica alien._

_-Adelante.- accedió Robin calmándose un poco y dándose por vencido en su lucha contra la corbata en donde la prenda iba ganado._

_-Lamento mucho si te molesté, pero… .- decía Starfire mirando el suelo, ya que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y cuando lo hizo se quedó muda de golpe._

_Robin la observó con curiosidad, dándose cuenta de que la pelirroja lo miraba de tal forma como sí le acabaran de salir dos cabezas._

_-¿Qué pasa, Star?.- preguntó algo incómodo Robin._

_-¿Eh? Nada, lo siento. ¿Piensas salir con alguien?.- preguntó Starfire temiendo la respuesta y olvidándose por completo del motivo por el que acababa de irrumpir en la habitación del Chico Maravilla._

_-Si.- respondió Robin con una sonrisa; sonrisa que hizo que Starfire por poco se cayera de la impresión, pero afortunada ó desafortunadamente el chico del antifaz no lo notó ya que había recomenzado su batalla contra la corbata._

_-¿Tienes una cita?.- preguntó tímidamente Star, acercándose un poco._

_-Se podría decir que sí.- respondió Robin utilizando una enorme sonrisa que expresaba mucha felicidad y emoción, y que hacía que el corazón de la chica que estaba frente a él, comenzara a romperse poco a poco, pedazo a pedazo de una forma sumamente lenta y dolorosa._

_Ella no quería que él se diera cuenta de que eso le molestaba, así que le sonrió, aunque su_ _sonrisa quedó más bien en una extraña mueca que el líder de los Titanes no pudo descifrar, sin decir nada, se acercó más a Robin, tomó la corbata y con sumo cuidado la ató debidamente, le alisó un poco la camisa con sus manos, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que no solo le estaba "planchando" las arrugas, sino acariciando, rápida y torpemente le acomodó el cuello del saco y de la camisa para después retroceder un par de pasos._

_-Gracias.- agradeció Robin sonriéndole y un poco sonrojado, ya que el había disfrutado de ese gran detalle, y de las caricias, le interrumpió su subconsciente._

_-No, tienes nada que agradecer.- respondió la joven titán regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, que de inmediato se borró de su rostro al recordar que él tenía una cita y no precisamente con ella._

_-Esa persona debe ser muy especial, ya que según recuerdo, tú odias los esmóquines.- comentó la princesa desviando su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación del chico._

_-Si, es muy especial, hace mucho que no la veo.- respondió Robin algo confundido._

_-Espero que la pases muy bien, bueno te dejo, no me gustaría que llegaras tarde.- dijo Starfire huyendo de la mirada de su líder, para después salir volando de la habitación, dejando a un muy confundido Robin._

-Lo ves, tú mismo le dijiste que sí tenías una cita.- le reclamó Bee enfadada.

-Le dije que "_se podría decir que sí_".- recalcó Robin.

-Y también dijiste "_Sí, es muy especial hace mucho que no la veo_".- le recriminó Bee, mientras los presentes comían palomitas y observaban entretenidos a sus líderes como si se tratase de un partido de tenis.

-¿Con quien tuviste esa cita?.- preguntó Aqualad, sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que Chico Bestia por poco se ahogue con una palomita.

-Eso es algo que no les incube.- respondió molesto Robin, sacando el video y aventándolo sobre la mesa, empujando en el proceso a otro que cayó a los pies de Bee, quien lo tomó.

-Dejanlo aun lado lo de la cita de Robin... .- empezó Cyborg tratando de zanjar el asunto de la cita de su amigo.

-Tú no eres mejor que él , tambien le hiciste mucho daño a Star, lo esperaba de Chico Bestia, pero tú, Chispita, honestamente creí que tú eras el más maduro.- exclamó molesta Bee metiendo el video.

-¿A qué te refieres, Bee?.- preguntó Cyborg temiendo la respuesta.

Pero ella no tuvo que responder a la pregunta del chico mitad robot, ya que de inmediato el corroboró sus sospechas al ver la imagen de Starfire frente al televisor, que mostraba la pantalla.

-No es nada importante, es algo sin importancia.- comenzó a decir Cyborg levantándose y tapando con su cuerpo la pantalla del televisor.

-¿No creen que será mejor revisar la lista de sospechosos que hizo Robin?.- sugirió Cyborg, mientras los demás lo observaban confundidos y Bee lo estaba incinerando con la mirada.

-Si, Cyborg tiene razón, hay que buscar a Star, en lugar de ponernos a ver videos.- reclamó Chico Bestia, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Creí que había quedado claro que Starfire había huído.- dijo Speedy cruzado de brazos.

-Ella no huyó.- dijo Robin entre dientes.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a Starfire?.- interrogó Aqualad para desviar un poco la discusión que estaba por formarse.

-Pues fue cuando Chico Bestia le gritó ayer en la cocina.- respondió Cyborg sin pensar aun tapando la pantalla del televisor con su cuerpo, mientras Chico Bestia comenzaba a ponerse sumamente pálido al ver la mirada furiosa de Robin sobre él.

-¿Qué hiciste qué con Star?.- preguntó Robin con lo dientes apretados mirando de forma asesina a Chico Bestia, el joven titán verde tragó saliva sonoramente y retrocedía asustado.

-Pe-pero le pedí disculpas por haberle gritado y de paso también por haber saltado junto con Cyborg sobre ella mientras veía su programa y quitarle el control remoto.- dijo Chico Bestia sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía, estaba demasiado asustado y decía las cosas sin pensar, pero al ver como ahora Robin tenía la misma expresión que un psicópata asesino, se aterró y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Déjenme ver si entendí bien.- dijo Robin tratando de mostrar serenidad, aunque su mirada asesina reflejaba que no estaba ni una pizca de tranquilo.- Ustedes dos.- dijo Robin señalándolos a cada uno con el dedo índice.- ¿Saltaron sobre ella, para quitarle el control remoto, mientras ella veía el programa que por casi una semana nos comentó que tenía mucha emoción de ver?.- preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a los dos chicos, observando como ambos chicos retrocedían y se ocultaban el uno detrás del otro.

-Fue exactamente lo que sucedió.- respondió Bee empujando a Cyborg que intentaba usarla de nuevo como escudo, señalando la pantalla del televisor que ahora estaba a la vista de todos.

_Starfire se encontraba tranquilamente viendo la televisión, era la única en la sala, cuando de pronto Cyborg y Chico Bestia entran corriendo como locos buscando algo entre las cosas de la sala, la joven observó por un momento a sus amigos, después ella les preguntaba algo y ambos chicos se giraban hacia ella, la observaban embobados un minuto, para después saltar hacia ella, sacándole el aire por el golpe, para después arrebatarle el control y cambiarle de canal. La joven pelirroja los observó cabizbaja y se dirigió a su habitación._

-¿CÓMO PUDIERON?.- gritó sumamente furioso Robin caminando peligrosamente hacia ellos, si las miradas mataran, en este momento Cyborg y Chico Bestia estarían tres metros bajo Tierra gracias a la mirada que Robin les estaba regalando.

Totalmente furioso Robin se les lanzó encima a sus dos compañeros de equipo, dispuesto a golpearlos y realmente no fue el único ya que Speedy, Más y Menos también se les lanzaron para golpearlos.

-CHICOS TRANQUILOS.- gritó Bee furiosa, pero ellos la ignoraron, Robin, Speedy, Más y Menos corrían detrás de Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

-FUE UN ACCIDENTE.- gritó asustado Cyborg mientras saltaba el sofá seguido de Chico Bestia, esquivando con agilidad una flecha lanzada por Speedy.

-FUE SIN QUERER QUERIENDO, LO JURO, LO JURO .- gritó Chico Bestia saltando justo a tiempo antes de que una de las bombas congelantes de Robin le diera, sin embargo, por estar mirando hacia atrás, esquivando los golpes y objetos que le lanzaban no vio cuando su camino se vio interrumpido por un obstáculo, traducción, Chico Bestia se estrelló contra el sofá, Speedy, Más y Menos lo golpearon, mientras Robin aun perseguía a Cyborg.

-Tenemos que separarlos o los van a matar.- comentó Bee al ver como Robin por poco alcanzaba a Cyborg.

-Se lo merecen.- fue la única respuesta de Raven, que observaba fríamente la situación.

-No me agradó que hayan lastimado a Starfire, sin embargo, creo que realmente nunca fue su intención dañarla.- opinó Aqualad.

-Eso díselo a Robin, si alguien daña a Starfire, él se pone como loco y es capaz de hacer todo por vengarse de quienes la dañaron.- explicó Raven.

Tras esas palabras Aqualad se quedó en silencio observando como Robin estaba a solo un metro de alcanzar a Cyborg, Speedy le lanzaba sus flechas al robot, mientras Más y Menos lo acorralaban.

En esos momentos el equipo era todo un Caos.

-Me pregunto... ¿Dónde estará Starfire?.- pensó en voz alta Bee observando como Robin, Speedy, Más y Menos habían acorralado a Cyborg.

Raven dejó de observar a los chicos, para bajar la mirada preocupada.

¿Dónde estaba Starfire?. ¿Realmente ella había huído ó había sido secuestrada como decía Robin?. ¿Qué pasaría si Starfire nunca regresaba?. ¿Qué pasaría si Starfire nunca fuera encontrada?. ¿Y si estaba muerta?. ¿Qué sucedería con el Equipo?

Raven sabía perfectamente que si los Titanes aun se mantenían unidos, era por la joven que en esos momentos estaba desaparecida, por Starfire, sin ella, el equipo poco a poco se desintegraría, tal y como había ocurrido en el futuro que Starfire había visitado. Pensó por un momento lo que pasaría, Robin sin duda volvería a obsesionarse y esta vez no habría nadie que lo pudiera sacar de su obsesión, lo que traería problemas en el equipo, Chico Bestia y Cyborg, posiblemente serían los primeros en dejar el equipo ya que Robin una vez que se obsesiona, pierde el control, y probablemente ella regresaría a Azarath.

* * *

Sentía como una intensa y cálida luz le daba en los ojos, obligándola a que los abriera, intentó abrirlos, pero era realmente doloroso, sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, con gran valor abrió los ojos, no podía mover su cuerpo, algo, además del dolor, se lo impedía. 

Agitó su cabeza, tratando de alejar su largo cabello de su rostro, revelando una expresión horrorizada en su cara al darse cuenta de que estaba cruelmente atrapada, tenía sus manos atrapadas en unas esposas similares a las que ella traía cuando llegó a la tierra, solo que estas sin duda eran más resistentes, sus pies tenían gruesos grilletes hechos del mismo material que las esposas, se encontraba atrapada contra la pared, formando una cruz.

Concentró toda su furia en sus ojos y manos, tratando de lanzar sus starbolts y rayos láser, pero era inútil, algo andaba mal con sus poderes, no los podía utilizar, intentó jalar su cuerpo, usando su súper fuerza, pero lo único que logró fue que sus muñecas adquirieran un grueso y doloroso corte cortesía de las nuevas y mejoradas esposas que la mantenían cautiva en ese desconocido lugar.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas liberarse, pero a cada intento, era un nuevo corte, aunque eso no le importaba, tras varios intentos, finalmente se dio por vencida, totalmente agotada, con sus muñecas y tobillos sangrando, como fiel evidencia de sus infructuosos intentos por alcanzar la libertad.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y lo volvió a intentar, con todas sus fuerzas movió su brazo, intentando retirarlo de la extraña pared en la que la tenían atrapada, sonrió un poco al sentir como las esposas comenzaban a retirarse de la pared, si al menos pudiera liberar un brazo, tenía más probabilidades para liberar su cuerpo completo, se estiró lo más que podía, logrando que los esposas y grilletes se despegaran un poco de la pared, cuando sintió que se habían movido poco más de un centímetro, sintió como una gran descarga eléctrica llegaba a su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar y gemir de dolor.

Sin poder evitarlo, gruesas y silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de su rostro, lágrimas llenas de impotencia, dolor y sufrimiento, intentó detenerlas, pero era inútil, se sentía vulnerable y débil, totalmente inútil sin sus poderes.

-Siempre quise contemplar esta imagen.- dijo una voz muy cerca de ella, Starfire levantó la mirada encontrándose a una de las personas a las que más detestaba en la Tierra.

-Tú, me las vas a pagar.- gritó llena de furia la joven pelirroja intentó liberarse, pero una nueva descarga eléctrica la golpeó, haciéndola desistir de su intento por obtener su libertad.

-Jajajajajaja, inténtalo cuantas veces quieras, no lograras liberarte, solo lograras que fuertes descargas eléctricas te golpeen.- rió escandalosamente la voz.

-KITTEN.- rugió furiosa, sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a iluminarse llenos de furia, logrando lanzarle un fuerte rayo esmeralda a la joven rubia que fue detenido por una esfera de energía color violeta.

* * *

Aqualad tenía sujeto a Speedy, mientras Raven había sujetado a Robin, Más y Menos con sus poderes, Bee, estaba intentado medio curar las heridas de Cyborg y Chico Bestia, mientras los otros 4 chicos intentaban liberarse para volver a atacar a esos 2 amantes de los juegos de video. 

-BÁJAME DE AQUÍ.- le gritó molesto Robin a Raven, que lo mantenía pegado a la pared.

-No lo haré.- respondió Raven, separando lo más posible a Más de Menos, para evitar que se tocaran y se escaparan con su súper velocidad.

-TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES, _PESCADITO_.- le gritaba Speedy a Aqualad, el hombre de cabellera mediana y lisa lo observó molesto ante el nuevo apodo que el pelirrojo le acababa de dar.

-SUÉLTAME .- gritaron al mismo tiempo Robin, Speedy, Más y Menos al mismo tiempo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas el liberarse.

Raven levitó en su posición de meditación, cerrando sus ojos, sorprendiendo a Bee, que observaba con temor los intentos por soltarse de Robin, Más y Menos.

-RAVEN, NO ES HORA DE MEDITAR, SE PUEDEN LIBERAR.- gritó asustada la líder de los Titanes del Este, corriendo para ayudar a Aqualad a sujetar a Speedy, quien por poco se libera al darle un pisotón a Aqualad.

-Guarden silencio, intento localizar a Starfire.- dijo Raven un poco molesta, sin abrir los ojos.

Ante las palabras de la gótica hechicera, Speedy, Robin, Más y Menos dejaron de gritar e intentar liberarse, observando asombrados a la chica de piel pálida.

Todos se quedaron en total silencio, incluso Cyborg y Chico Bestia dejaron de quejarse cuando Bee había regresado a aplicarles alguna sustancia que causaba dolor al curar sus heridas (como alcohol) ó en caso de Cyborg, que ajustaba demasiado algún tornillo.

* * *

-Hola hermanita.- saludó una muchacha de cabello largo, lacio y negro levitando hacia ella. 

-Blackfire.- murmuró sorprendida la Titán pelirroja.

-La última vez te dije que volvería, para asesinarte y quedarme con Tamaran.- le recordó la joven pelinegra, cubriéndole los ojos con una extraña tela oscura, que era sumamente resistente.

Starfire trató de usar su mirada láser esmeralda, pero la extraña tela que cubría sus ojos le impedía que dichos ataques pudieran ser realizados.

-No malgastes tus energías, 'hermanita'.- le dijo Blackfire con la voz llena de odio.- Esa tela es de Tamaran, anula los poderes de tus ojos.- le informó la pelinegra, lanzándole dos Starbolts a la pelirroja, quien con mucho esfuerzo, no gritó.

-Jamás... .- dijo ella jadeante.- Jamás volverás a gobernar Tamaran, aunque yo muera, aun estará Galfore quien es el actual gobernante.- exclamó débilmente Starfire, Kitten le dio una fuerte bofetada, Starfire no dijo nada, aunque la mueca de dolor en su rostro no desaparecía, intentó liberarse, antes de ser golpeada de nuevo por el látigo láser y por una lluvia de Starbolts.

El grito lleno de dolor de la pelirroja retumbó en la oscura habitación, ocasionando la risa de las mujeres que lo causaron.

* * *

Raven se mantenía sin emitir ningún sonido o hacer algún movimiento, intentaba comunicarse telepaticamente con Starfire para que le diera su ubicación, desde el momento en que Robin les había dicho que había encontrado el comunicador de la tamariana en la Rueda de la Fortuna, había intentado localizarla con sus poderes, pero por más que lo intentaba no la podía encontrar, tampoco podía entrar en su mente, y eso era lo que más le aterraba, ya que cuando sucedía eso, las únicas causas podrían ser tres: 

_1.- La mente de la persona a la que desea entrar, era realmente poderosa y la mantiene bloqueada._

La hechicera desechó de inmediato esa posibilidad, ya que la mente de Starfire, era como un libro abierto para ella, le era muy sencillo entrar en la mente de la pelirroja, sonrió interiormente al recordar que de ese modo había averiguado por completo que la pelirroja estaba enamorada del su líder.

_2.- La persona con la que se quiere comunicar telepáticamente esta inconsciente._

Esa opción podría ser quizás la posible respuesta al problema, y rezaba que fuera por ello por lo que no se podía comunicar con Starfire, sin embargo tampoco podría olvidar la causa tres, esa era a la que más temía.

_3.-La persona con la que se desea tener comunicación esta muerta, lo cual se hace imposible entrar en la mente de dicha persona._

La opción número tres era la que más le atemorizaba a Raven, la solo suposición de que Starfire estuviera muerta, le ponía la piel de gallina..

Volvió a intentar contactarla, pero era inútil, no podía por más que lo intentaba.

-¿En dónde estás Star?.- se preguntó en voz alta la joven gótica, preocupando a un más a los otros Titanes.

* * *

Fin del Capitulo 4. 

Pensaba hacerlo de seis hojas, pero como me tardé dos semanas en actualizar mejor lo hice de diez (más 4 hojas de mis dama aventuras), también les dejé como compensación el One Shot "Una Noche en la Enfermería" y como regalo para todos aquellos que me dejaron un review, aquí les dejo un pequeño spoiler del próximo capitulo.

_-LES DIGO QUE STAR FUE SECUESTRADA¿POR QUE NO ME QUIEREN CREER? ELLA JAMÁS HUIRÍA.- les gritó Robin a los demás titanes._

_-Ella huyó y no quiere ser encontrada, ella volverá cuando este lista.- dijo Aqualad con sabiduría._

_-Si ustedes no quieren buscarla, entonces lo haré yo solo.- les dijo Robin molesto, dirigiéndose a su habitación._

_-Ha vuelto.- dijo de pronto Raven._

_-¿Starfire?.- preguntaron todos los demás al mismo tiempo._

_Un ligero golpeteo en su puerta lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta encontrando el rostro sonriente de Starfire._

_-Hola Robin.- saludó Star sonriéndole, traía una corta pijama que consistía en un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes de seda color rosa, lanzándosele a los brazos del Chico Maravilla._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? 

¿Lograran encontrarla?

¿Podrá Raven comunicarse con Starfire?

¿Las sospechas de Raven se harán realidad?

¿Alguien podrá detener a esas dos locas que atacaron a Star?

¿Con quien fue la cita de Robin?

Todo esto lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos. Por cierto, decidí que no me vengaré de los dos dizques héroes que no me defendieron, ya que los hice sufrir mucho, muajajajajaja al hacer que Robin descubriera lo que le hicieron a Star y ser perseguidos por los admiradores de la pelirroja. Además varios lectores me pidieron que no me vengara de Cyborg.

_-Pos claro, soy un personaje muy querido.- dice airadamente el chico mitad máquina._

_-Aun no es tu turno de que aparezcas, así que FUERA.- le ordeno al titán moreno, que sale como alma que lleva el diablo._

Gracias por leerlo y a las personas que me dejan sus reviews.

Besos.

La Dama del Tiempo

* * *

_Chico Bestia aventando al suelo su ropa sucia con la limpia, junto con una montaña de revistas de comics y de basura, deteniéndose para observar en todos los lados tratando de localizar algo con la mirada._

_-¿Dónde esta?.- preguntó Chico Bestia, para después convertirse en un sabueso y olfatear por todo el piso de la habitación, aunque después de varios minutos, volvió a convertirse en humano y comenzó a tambalearse de un lado a otro, totalmente mareado._

_-Raven tiene razón, debo limpiar mi dormitorio.- murmuró Chico Bestia aun mareado. _

_El chico verde caminó hacia la puerta para ir a respirar aire fresco, pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió, logrando dejar estampado al pequeño titán contra la pared._

_-¿Lo encontraste, Bestita?.- preguntó Cyborg al entrar a la habitación.- ¿Bestita?.- preguntó Cyborg adentrándose en la habitación, para después salir casi inmediatamente hacia el pasillo cubriéndose la nariz y la boca._

_-Por Dios, Bestita, limpia tu habitación, huele a rayos.- exclamó Cyborg._

_-Cállate.- fue lo único que dijo Chico Bestia empujando con fuerza la puerta de su habitación y encarando a Cyborg._

_-¿Lo encontraste?.- preguntó el hombre mitad máquina._

_-No.- respondió Chico Bestia desesperado, jalándose el cabello y arrancándose el cabello._

_-Y luego te quejas de que vas a quedar calvo en el futuro.- exclamo observando a los dos 'súper héroes' que no me defendieron de Robin._

_-AAAHHHHHHHHHH.- gritan los dos alejándose lo más lejos posible de mí, pero quedando arrinconados contra la pared._

_-¿Buscaban esto?.- les pregunto a los dos mostrándoles un videojuego con el título "Mega-Monkey 4"_

_-AHÍ ESTA.- gritaron los dos echándoseme encima, mientras yo rápidamente corro perseguida por esos dos._

_-Genial, como si tener a Robin persiguiéndome para que le diga la ubicación de Star no fuera suficiente.- murmuro corriendo con más rapidez para evitar que el ciervo verde me alcance._

_-RAVEN AYUDA.- grito al pasar por la habitación de la chica gótica, ella sale con una cara de pocos amigos que hasta a mi me da miedo, salto los escalones de dos y algunos hasta de tres mientras ahora un chico mitad máquina, un canguro verde y una Raven furiosa vienen a mis espaldas._

_Abro la puerta y corro sin importarme a donde voy, hasta que caigo en la cuenta de que estoy atrapada, ya que estoy en la Azotea._

_-Quieren dejar de hacer escándalo.- grita molesta Raven con sus demoníacos ojos rojos, por eso yo digo que tener a Raven como amiga es como tener un arma de dos filos._

_Cyborg y una pequeña gallina verde se arrinconan contra la torre, mientras yo hago lo mismo aun sujetando el video juego en mis manos._

_-DIME¿DÓNDE ESTÁ STARFIRE? Y ESTA VEZ DIME LA VERDAD.- grita a un lado mío el líder de los Titanes._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.- grito del susto soltando accidentalmente el video juego, que cae en cámara lenta en dirección al mar._

_-NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO.- grita Cyborg mientras la gallina verde cacaraquea escandalosamente y se lanza por el video juego que continua cayendo y aun no cae ni al agua, ni a la arena._

_La gallina verde agarra con su pico el disco y agita sus alas para volar hacia la azotea._

_-¿Qué las gallinas no pueden volar?.- comenta Raven al ver a la gallina, que en cuanto escucha sus palabras abre los ojos como platos y cae al agua junto al video juego._

_-DIME DÓNDE ESTA STAR.- me grita Robin en el oído dejándome medio sorda._

_-Oye, en primer lugar no me grites, tenme más respeto que soy la autora del fic.- le exijo al chico maravilla que aun me observa furioso._

_-¿Y eso a mi qué? Dime la ubicación de Star.- me ordena._

_-¿Cómo que "y eso a mi qué", pues que puedo hacer que Speedy encuentre a Star y que ella se enamore de él.- le regaño con las manos en las caderas. Gracias Sliger por tu plan, siempre me salvas nn_

_-SIIIIII, SI HAZLO, HAZLO.- grita emocionado Speedy dando saltitos de felicidad, mientras pequeños corazones rojos y rosas comienza a salir de su cabeza._

_-NOOOO, NI SE TE OCURRA, STAR ES MÍA¿ESCUCHASTE?.- le grita Robin a Speedy, que ahora flota entre pequeños cupidos y babea tontamente._

_-NO, YO VOY A ENCONTRAR A STAR Y ELLA SE VA A ENAMORAR DE MI.- le grita en tono burlón Speedy a un muy enfadado Robin._

_Yo muevo la cabeza en un gesto negativo, definitivamente se ve que el pelo de zanahoria no conoce molesto a Robin._

_Alejo mi mirada de la pelea que tienen los dos chicos de antifaces y observo a Cyborg llorar como Magdalena, mientras una empapada águila verde vuela hacia la azotea. _

_-FUE POR TU CULPA.- me grita Chico Bestia en su forma humana aterrizando en la Azotea, tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y el video juego estropeado en sus manos._

_-Oye no es mi culpa que Robin llegue de la nada y me asuste.- le respondo al niño verde... mmm niño verde, eso me recuerda al partido político verde ecologista. (Los que son de México saben a lo que me refiero)_

_-Aun así, era mi video juego favorito.- dice llorando Chico Bestia, mientras Raven lo observa con resignación._

_-TE DIGO QUE STARFIRE ES MIA.- le grita Robin a Speedy._

_-CLARO QUE NO, YO LA VOY A ENCONTRAR Y ELLA SE VA A ENAMORAR DE MÍ.- le grita Speedy._

_-Dios mío, he creado un monstruo, última vez que amenazo a Robin con eso, lo juro.- murmuro al ver como Robin golpea a Speedy con un cartel en la cabeza._

_-NO AL STAR&SPEEDY, SI AL STAR&ROBIN.- grita Robin levantando su cartel que tiene escrito lo que él esta gritando, creo que esta haciendo una manifestación._

_-SI AL STAR&SPEEDY, NO AL STAR&ROBIN.- grita también Speedy mostrando su cartel, Robin lo observa furioso y le rompe el cartel del "Sí al Star&Speedy..." en la cabeza al pelirrojo._

_-Es que... ese...er-era... mi video juego...favorito.- dice Chico Bestia sollozando intentando que Raven lo consuele, mientras Bee abrazaba a Cyborg para intentar reconfortarlo._

_-...Y ya estaba en el último nivel y ahora el video juego esta... esta .- decía Cyborg, pero un sollozo lo hizo callar y abrazarse más a Bee._

_(Se ve que este no pierde el tiempo)_

_-Ya cálmate, Chico Bestia.- le dice Raven con indiferencia, mientras le da unos pequeñas golpecitos en la espalda para animarlo._

_-SI AL STAR&SPEEDY, NO AL STAR&ROBIN.- grita Speedy con todas sus fuerzas mientras muestra su cartel roto que solo deja ver "STAR&ROBIN"._

_-NO AL STAR&SPEEDY, SI AL STAR&ROBIN.- le grita Robin furioso marchando junto con un montón de fans Rob&Star detrás de él con letreros similares a los del Chico Maravilla._

_-Como dije antes, que monstruo he creado, hasta pronto.- digo para desaparecer y dejar a... EN NOMBRE DE TODOS LOS DIOSES, esto es una señal de Apocalipsis, lo juro._

_Raven esta consolando a Chico Bestia, lo veo y no lo creo._

_ELLA LO ESTA CONSOLANDO, LO JURO._

_Bee, continúa abrazando a Cyborg._

_-NO AL STAR&SPEDDY, SI AL STAR&ROBIN.- grita Robin mientras marcha con su cartel, mientras un Speedy cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo, cortesía de uno de los discos de Robin, intenta gritar._

_-NO AL STAR&SPEEDY, SI AL STAR&ROBIN.- grita el Líder de los Titanes marchando en protesta junto a los demás fans Rob&Star._

N/A: So ofendí a algun fan de la pareja Star&Speedy, le pido disculpas, no es mi intención ofender a nadie.

Un pequeño y lindo gatito color naranja con franjas negras y de ojos verdes se sienta frente a todos dándoles una mirada aun más tierna que la del Gato con Botas de la película Shrek 2.

-Miau miau miau miau miau miau.- maúlla el lindo gatito.

-Traducción de lo que dijo el hermoso felino: "_por favor elíjanme un nombre"_.- traduzco observando soñadoramente al lindo gatito.

Ustedes serán quienes elegirán si es gatito o gatita, así como su nombre.

Hasta Pronto.

La Dama del Tiempo


	5. Una pequeña pista

Hola a todas las personas que leen el fic, especialmente a todas aquellas que me dejaron sus reviews, 21 y solo del capitulo 4, estoy asombrada, muchísimas gracias.

Especialmente a:

johnn23, Ginebra Potter, 'Katherine-Potter-Lupin', K-my, R35U5, koriand´r, Dark Lady Evans, ligthfire, shadow the dark, sakura waters, Sango-Lily, Nade-san, f.titan, Diey, Sligerer,x-MiSaO-x, sakima, Vanesa y AnnaDono.

Por cierto tal y como le prometí a Johnn, les recomiendo su nuevo fic, "Psicosis:El Juego del Asesino" es con Rated "M"

* * *

Capítulo 5

Una pequeña pista

-¿La localizaste?.- preguntó esperanzado Robin aun atrapado en el aura oscura de la hechicera.

-No, no puedo entrar en su mente y eso me preocupa.- respondió Raven cubriéndose con la capucha, para que los demás no observaran su mirada triste y preocupada, liberando finalmente a los chicos, quienes aterrizaron con suavidad en el suelo.

Todos los titanes bajaron la mirada, Speedy apretó los puños con fuerza, Más y Menos permanecieron en silencio al igual que el resto de los titanes.

Robin desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de la sala, en donde descansaba una fotografía en donde estaban Cyborg y Chico Bestia discutiendo, mientras Raven los miraba molesta, al centro de la fotografía se encontraban Robin y Starfire, él había pasado su brazo sobre los hombros de la joven pelirroja y ambos sonreían a la cámara.

-Creo que lo mejor será regresar a nuestra Torre.- opinó Bee al terminar de sanarles todos los moretones y golpes que tenían Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

-¿De que estas hablando? Hay que localizar a Starfire.- exclamó Robin desesperado.

-Creo que ya ha quedado bastante claro que ella huyó.-dijo Speedy con tristeza, pero con una mirada llena de odio dirigida a Robin.

-Ella no huyó.- dijo Robin lentamente cada palabra, como para que les quedara claro a los demás titanes.

-Robin, amigo, tienes que aceptarlo, Starfire se fue por su propia voluntad, ella... ella huyó.- dijo Cyborg posando su mano en el hombro del Chico Maravilla.

Robin retiró con brusquedad la mano de Cyborg, observando molesto a todos.

-LES DIGO QUE STAR FUE SECUESTRADA¿POR QUE NO ME QUIEREN CREER? ELLA JAMÁS HUIRÍA.- les gritó Robin a los demás titanes.

-Ella huyó y no quiere ser encontrada, ella volverá cuando esté lista.- dijo Aqualad con sabiduría.

-Ella no huiría¿me entienden, ella jamás escaparía.- explicó Robin tratando de convencer a los demás.

-Robin, Starfire ya escapó de nosotros una vez, y ahora lo ha vuelto ha hacer.-comentó Raven con su monótona y fría voz.

-Eso fue por algo muy diferente, además a mi me prometió que no lo volvería ha hacer y ella nunca rompe sus promesas.- confesó Robin.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, observando los monitores en donde se veía a la triste Starfire¿A quien debían creerle? . ¿Al chico que esta perdidamente enamorado y que se niega a que la joven tamariana haya huido o a todas aquellas imágenes que vieron en donde cualquiera en el lugar de la chica habría escapado?

-Ella huyó, Robin, tienes que aceptarlo.- dijo finalmente Cyborg bajando la mirada.

-Si ustedes no quieren buscarla, entonces lo haré yo solo.- les dijo Robin molesto.

Sin decir nada tomó todos los videos de las cámaras de seguridad y se dirigió a su habitación, ante la atenta mirada de todos, encerrándose con llave.

-Ha vuelto.- dijo de pronto Raven.

-¿Starfire?.- preguntaron todos los demás al mismo tiempo.

-No, Robin ha vuelto a obsesionarse.- respondió preocupada Raven.

-¿Vuelto a Obsesionarse?.¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó Speedy sin comprender.

-Robin tiene dos defectos, ser muy competitivo y obsesionarse, lo peor de todo es que esta vez no esta Starfire para detenerlo.- explicó Raven caminando hacia la cocina, mientras un desesperado Chico Bestia asaltaba el refrigerador en busca de su amado tofú.

* * *

Robin observaba atento cada imagen de los videos del día anterior, las imágenes de los pasillos y de la azotea eran los que más revisaba, observó más 7 veces el vídeo de la azotea, tratando de encontrar algo sospechoso, aunque su mirada siempre estaba fija en la imagen de la joven tamariana, se movió un poco tomando el vaso de jugo que Más y Menos le habían traído junto con un plato con su comida, esta vez él lo había revisado y para su tranquilidad ni la comida ni la bebida estaban alteradas, comió un poco de su estofado, para darle un sorbo a su jugo. 

Se puso de pie, observando la puerta de la habitación, sonrió al recordar uno de sus más hermosos recuerdos que él atesoraba:

_Robin se encontraba recostado en su cama observando el techo de su habitación, estaba pensando en lo acontecido hacia unos días, estaba sumamente preocupado por Star, un ligero golpeteo en su puerta lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta encontrando el rostro sonriente de Starfire._

_-Hola Robin.- saludó Star sonriéndole, traía una corta pijama que consistía en un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes de seda color rosa, lanzándosele a los brazos del Chico Maravilla._

_-Conmigo no tienes que fingir, Star.- contestó Robin observando preocupado a su mejor amiga, ella abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida y se separó un poco de él._

_-Pero, pero no estoy fingiendo amigo Robin, en verdad.- mintió la chica pelirroja fingiendo una sonrisa._

_-Star, por favor no me mientas, puedes engañar a todos los demás, incluso a Raven, pero no a mí.- pidió Robin observándola fijamente a los ojos._

_Ante esas palabras la sonrisa de la joven se desdibujó y corrió a los brazos del chico, quien la abrazó en seguida._

_-Tranquila, Star.- le susurraba Robin mientras la abrazaba un poco más contra él._

_-No es justo, Robin.- murmuraba ella entre sollozos, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del chico. (N/A: Robin ahora es un poco más alto que ella, olvidé decirlo antes)_

_-Lo sé, Star, sé como te sientes.- susurró Robin en el oído de la chica._

_Ella continuó llorando en el pecho del chico, sin separarse o romper el nuevo abrazo, él se limitaba a acariciarle la espalda y su cabello mientras la escuchaba y le decía palabras de aliento._

_-He tenido horribles pesadillas en donde veo una y otra vez lo que sucede.- dijo de pronto Starfire._

_Robin la observó sorprendido, ella no le había comentado nada de eso, con mucha delicadeza, levantó con sus dedos la barbilla de la joven, haciendo que levantara la mirada, la cual era realmente triste, no se comparaba en lo más mínimo a esa mirada llena de felicidad que ella solía tener antes, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y sus labios temblaron, intentando ahogar un sollozo; le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, que mágicamente hizo que en el rostro de la joven apareciera una sonrisa autentica, Robin le dio un cálido beso en la frente, mientras le continuaba sonriendo, ella se sonrojó ligeramente._

_-¿Te sientes mejor?.- preguntó el Chico Maravilla, mientras con su mano derecha le acariciaba el rostro a la princesa tamariana._

_-Si, muchas gracias.-contestó ella dedicándole aquella hermosa y tierna sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él._

_-No tienes nada que agradecer.- le dijo él con ternura, ella lo observó con tanto amor, que aun le sorprendía que él aun no se diera cuenta de lo que ella sentía realmente por él, le sonrió y lo volvió abrazar, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del chico, él sonrió correspondiendo de nuevo a su abrazo._

_Sintió como su respiración antes agitada por el llanto, ahora estaba más tranquila, ella levantó el rostro, pero sin romper el abrazo._

_-Robin¿Puedo pedirte un favor?.- preguntó ella tímidamente, y con algo de vergüenza._

_-Lo que quieras.- respondió él levantando el rostro de la joven mientras lo acariciaba._

_-¿Po-podrías permitirme do-dormir contigo?.- pregunto ella sumamente nerviosa, avergonzada y sonrojada._

_-¿C-Cómo?.- preguntó él completamente rojo e incrédulo, rompiendo el abrazo sin proponérselo._

_Ella bajó la mirada hacia el piso de la habitación, mientras lentamente se alejaba de él, se dio la media vuelta y lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta._

"He tenido horribles pesadillas en donde veo una y otra vez lo que sucede" 

_Robin recordó esa frase que ella le había confesado, si ella regresaba a su habitación, lo más probable era que evitara por todos los medios el no dormir para no tener esas pesadillas, aunque no entendía el porque se lo pedía a él. Buscó con la mirada a la joven, pero no la encontró, hasta que escuchó como la puerta de su habitación era abierta, se giró dándose cuenta de que ella se estaba retirando._

_-Star.- le llamó él._

_-No te preocupes, amigo Robin¡Buenas noches!.- se despidió ella con una sonrisa triste en sus labios._

_-Espera.- pidió él tomándola del brazo, haciendo que ella se girará, la jaló intentando no lastimarla, retirándola de la puerta._

_-Lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa.- se disculpó él sonriéndole de forma nerviosa mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación._

_Ella no dijo nada, solo lo observaba._

_-Claro que puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo.- dijo él, haciendo que ella sonriera como hacia mucho no lo hacía mientras volvía a lanzarse a sus brazos._

_-Muchas gracias, Robin.- dijo ella._

_-De nada, ahora a dormir.- ordenó él, ella asintió con nerviosismo.-¿Qué lado prefieres?.- preguntó él._

_-El que tú quieras.- contestó ella con sencillez.- No tengo ningún lado favorito.- continuó ella._

_-Bien, yo dormiré de este lado.- comentó el señalando el que estaba frente a la puerta._

_Tras decir eso él se metió en la cama y observó confundido como la chica se quedaba parada en el mismo lugar._

_-Vamos, Star.- le animó él dándole unas palmaditas en el colchón de la cama._

_Ella sumamente nerviosa y sonrojada, se acostó en la cama y se colocó frente a él, mientras el líder de los Titanes se levantaba para apagar la luz._

_-Robin.- le llamó ella mientras él volvía a acostarse en la cama._

_-¿Sí?.- preguntó él cubriéndose con la sábana._

_-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- dijo ella mientras él observaba el techo de la habitación._

_-Ya la estás haciendo.- respondió él divertido, mientras ella se sonrojaba._

_-Es decir, otra.- corrigió ella, sumamente roja, agradecía que las luces estuvieran apagadas._

_-Adelante.- respondió el girándose hacia ella._

_-¿Por qué nunca te quitas el antifaz? Ni siquiera para dormir.- quiso saber ella._

_-Bueno, el antifaz es lo que a mi me caracteriza, me ayuda a mantener mi verdadera identidad oculta.- respondió él._

_-Eso ya lo sabía, pero sé que hay otra razón.- le cuestionó ella._

_-Realmente eres la única que me conoce de verdad.- murmuró él en voz baja, aunque ella lo pudo escuchar a la perfección, ocasionando que sonriera._

_Ninguno de los dos volvió ha hablar, solo se quedaban mirando, pero a pesar de eso ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo por el silencio._

_-Si no estás listo o no quieres decírmelo, respeto tu decisión, no te preocupes.- dijo de pronto Starfire sonriéndole._

_-Gracias, Star.- agradeció él, mientras sentía como Morfeo lo atrapa en sus redes de sueño._

_Starfire se quedó un momento observándolo, intentó dormirse, pero de pronto aquellas horribles imágenes venían a su mente, haciendo que abriera los ojos totalmente aterrada, observó a Robin, el lucía muy tranquilo, dudó en despertarlo, hasta que finalmente decidió no hacerlo, ella no tenía ningún derecho a despertarlo. Así que totalmente resignada se dedicó a observarlo dormir, él se giró quedando frente a ella de nuevo, hizo una mueca de desagrado y apretó los ojos, Starfire lo observó preocupada, y se acercó un poco más hacia él, solo para ver como él se despertaba._

_-¿Star, que haces despierta?.- preguntó él desconcertado._

_-¿Te desperté?.- preguntó ella bajando la mirada._

_-No, yo me desperté solo, mi sueño no era muy agradable.- respondió él.- ¿Por qué continuas despierta?.- preguntó él._

_-No puedo dormir.- murmuró ella con timidez._

_-¿De nuevo las pesadillas?.- preguntó él._

_Ella asintió llena de vergüenza, incapaz de mirarlo a los (o mejor dicho al antifaz), él tomó su delicada mano, haciendo que ella finalmente levantará la vista revelando unas pequeñas lágrimas que lentamente comenzaban a bajar por su rostro._

_Aun acostado él la acercó un poco hacia si mismo, mientras ella se abrazaba contra el pecho del chico, esas pesadillas debían de ser realmente terribles, para que ella se pusiera así; le acarició el cabello y la espalda, mientras ella ocultaba el rostro en su cuello._

_-¿Te sientes mejor?.- preguntó él continuando acariciando su espalda._

_Ella asintió, pero no se separó de él._

_-Si lo deseas, puedes quedarte así, por mi no hay ningún problema.- sugirió él sonrojado_

_-Gracias.- murmuró ella débilmente, Morfeo trataba de hacerla caer en sus brazos y lo estaba logrando._

_-¿Star?.- le llamó él con suavidad, pero ella no respondió, eso le extrañó, así que bajó la mirada hacia la joven, le retiró con delicadeza los cabellos que cubrían su rostro y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta apareciera en su rostro al notar que se había quedado completamente dormida y que se veía sumamente relajada, con cariño y dulzura le acarició la mejilla, haciéndola sonreír entre sueños, la cubrió un poco más con la sábana y la observó descansar, hasta que finalmente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo._

Robin sonrió ante aquel bello recuerdo, secretamente siempre deseaba que ella volviera para dormir junto a él, le gustaba tener abrazada a Starfire, de ese modo sentía que la podía proteger, que ella estaba a salvo en sus brazos.

"Robin, Starfire ya escapó de nosotros una vez, y ahora lo ha vuelto ha hacer" 

El comentario de Raven no paraba de repetirse en su mente, haciendo que la culpabilidad comenzara a surgir al recordar que realmente Starfire ya había intentado huir una vez, cuando ella se sintió desplazada por su hermana Blackfire, ella había intentado huir, si él no la hubiese detenido, ella probablemente habría huido, tal y como lo había hecho cuando ocurrió lo de su transformación.

¿Realmente Starfire había huido ó había sido secuestrada? Tal y como él sostenía, las imágenes de las cintas de video mostraba la depresión de la joven, pero ¿Y si fue Secuestrada?.

Necesitaba algo tangible para demostrar que ella había sido secuestrada y que no había escapado de todos... que no había escapado de él.

Regresó su vista a la pantalla; una casi imperceptible sombra apareció detrás de Starfire, estaba oculta entre la oscuridad, Robin se acercó más al monitor, amplió y aclaró la imagen, frunció el entrecejo, tomó sus armas y salió corriendo de la Torre para ir por su motocicleta que si su memoria no le fallaba, tenía la gasolina justa para llegar a la Gasolinera y llenar el tanque.

-¿Vieron lo que yo creo que también vi?.- preguntó Cyborg con una pata de pollo en su mano izquierda, mientras en su mano derecha traía un vaso de jugo.

-Si te refieres a un Robin correr como rayo saliendo de la Torre, si efectivamente yo también vi eso.- respondió Bee con un panecillo con miel en su mano.

* * *

Blackfire le lanzó un starbolt considerablemente grande, el cual le dio de lleno a la princesa pelirroja, que a pesar de sus vanos intentos por no gritar, el dolor pudo más con ella. 

-Eso es fácil de solucionar, también lo puedo asesinar.- contestó con indiferencia Blackfire.

-Él es mucho más fuerte y poderoso que tú y...AAAAAHHHHHHH.- su oración quedó incompleta debido a un fuerte latigazo, proporcionado por Kitten, la joven rubia volvió a golpearla con su látigo láser dejándole varias quemaduras en el cuerpo a la joven titán. Blackfire, también se le unió, lanzándole sus starbolts y golpeándola en el estomago, Kitten como venganza, le dio una fuerte bofetada y al mismo tiempo le rasguñó el rostro con sus uñas.

* * *

-¿A dónde creen que haya ido Robin?.- preguntó Raven al terminar de comer. 

-No lo sé, pero sin duda tenía prisa, ni siquiera se despidió.- respondió Chico Bestia devorando su tocino de tofú.

-Eso es extraño, las únicas veces que Robin se comporta así, es porque hay un villano causando problemas o porque... .- decía Cyborg callando de golpe.

-...o porque tiene una pista.- terminó la frase Raven sumamente asombrada, poniéndose de pie.

-Exacto.- respondió Cyborg.

-Vamos, alcancemos a Robin.- ordenó Bee, todos se pusieron de pie, y Cyborg prácticamente tuvo que despegar a Chico Bestia de la mesa para que se separara de su tocino de tofú.

Cuando todos salían de la cocina, la torre se bañó de luces rojas y del incesante sonido de la alarma, todos corrieron hacia la sala para averiguar de quien se trataba.

-Mumbo Jumbo, vamos titanes.- gritó Cyborg.

-¿Qué hay del Sr. Robin?.- preguntó Más, mientras Menos asentía.

-Probablemente él se haya dado cuenta antes y por eso corría de ese modo, tenemos que detener a Mumbo Jumbo, antes de que acabe con la Ciudad.- respondió Cyborg al llegar al Auto T.

* * *

La princesa de Tamaran se sentía desfallecer, sus fuerzas estaban llegando al límite y el dolor era cada vez más insoportable, no podía mover ni un solo músculo, ni siquiera podía emitir algún grito o quejido de dolor, ya que no contaba con la energía suficiente. 

Blackfire volvió a patearla, mientras Kitten volvió a darle de latigazos con su láser

-YA BASTA.- gritó una masculina voz totalmente molesta, logrando que la chica rubia, y la pelinegra totalmente sorprendidas dejaran de golpear a una inconsciente Starfire.

* * *

Fin del Capítulo 5 

¿Los Titanes se darán cuenta de que realmente Robin tiene razón?

¿A quien pertenece la sombra que vio Robin detrás de Starfire en la cinta de video?

¿A dónde fue Robin?

¿A quien pertenece la masculina voz que hizo que esas dos malditas se detuvieran?

¿Acaso será Robin?

¿Cuál es la causa de la depresión de Starfire?

Lo sabrán hasta el capitulo 6.

Sé que el capítulo fue muy corto, y casi no hubo acción ni emoción, pero es porque el capitulo que sigue va a hacer algo especial.

No les puedo adelantar nada por ahora.

Aun así espero que les haya gustado.

Besos

La Dama del Tiempo

* * *

Propuestas para el nombre de la mascota que Robin le trajo a Starfire: 

"_Caramelito_" propuesto por Katherine-Potter-Lupin

"_Cosita_" propuesto por Sakura Waters

"_NightFire_" Significado: Night (NightWing)+ Fire (StarFire)NightFire propuesto por Sango-Lily

Voten por el nombre que más les guste o si lo desean denme más opciones de nombres para la linda mascota.

Por cierto, nombres que NO se pueden poner:

_Kitten, Kitty, Minina_ (ya que creo que no le agradaría a Star llamar a su mascota por el nombre de una de sus peores enemigas)

_Garfield_ (ya que es el verdadero nombre de Chico Bestia)

_Nighstar_ (Ya que creo que es el nombre de la hija de Nightwing y Starfire en los cómics)

La Dama del Tiempo acariciando a la hermosa mascota felina, mientras ésta maúlla y ronronea.

* * *

¿Spoilers? 

Lo siento, pero creo que en este capitulo no habrá spoilers, pero no se preocupen, tratare de tardar menos de una semana para subir el capitulo 6.

* * *

_-Oh, chicos.- les llamo a los Titanes. nn_

_Nada, no aparecen. ¬¬_

_-Jóvenes Titanes, por favor vengan.- vuelvo a llamarlos tratando de mantener la calma. nnU_

_Nada, tampoco aparecen, están agotando la poca paciencia que me queda.¬¬_

_-CHICOS QUE VENGAN LES DIGO.- finalmente les grito, haciendo que casi todos los titanes vengan corriendo lo más rápido que pueden._

_-¿DÓNDE ESTA CHICO BESTIA?.- les pregunto a los Titanes, Cyborg levanta con temor su brazo. ¬¬_

_-Si, Cyborg._

_-Se quedó terminando su tocino de tofú.- responde con temor el chico mitad máquina._

_-Yo lo mato, pos que se cree este.- murmuro molesta dirigiéndome a la cocina de los Titanes.- Y USTEDES QUÉDENSE AQUÍ, un momento ¿Dónde están Speedy y Robin?.- les preguntó al darme cuenta de que los antes mencionados no están._

_-Robin dijo que iba a estar marchando por el Star&Robin y Speedy dijo que el iba a hacer lo mismo pero por el Star&Speedy.- respondió Bee ocultándose con temor detrás de Cyborg, mientras el moreno la mira con cara de "Primero que te mate a ti, yo aun quiero vivir"._

_-¿QUUUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?.¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON ESO ANTES?.- les grito sumamente molesta, mientras los titanes "deformes" (ya saben cuando salen estilo versión Chicas Súper poderosas) retroceden lo más que pueden hasta que topan con la pared._

_-EH... este.. pues... por.. .- balbucean todos asustados._

_-¿DÓNDE SON LAS MANIFESTACIONES?.- les pregunto a los titanes._

_-Pues en el centro de Jump City.- responde Chico Bestia entrando con una enorme barriga, seguro que por asaltar el refrigerador._

_-ÓYEME GLOTÓN, HASTA QUE TE DIGNAS A VENIR.- le reclamo molesta al chico verde._

_-¿Por qué nos mandaste llamar Dama del Tiempo?.- me pregunta Más._

_-Ah, sí casi lo olvido, Nade-San les manda saludos a todos._

_-¿En serio?.- pregunta Chico Bestia con los ojos iluminados de felicidad._

_-Si.- le respondo._

_-Genial, Nade-San me mandó saludos.- grita Chico Bestia mientras baila su baile de felicidad (Tal y como lo hizo en el capítulo del Aprendiz II).- Por cierto¿Quién es Nade-San?.- me pregunta interrumpiendo su baile._

_PUM_

_Todos los demás nos caemos al suelo ante la pregunta de Chico Bestia._

_-Gracias, Aqualad, tú si eres un caballero.- le agradezco al súper héroe acuático que me ayudó a ponerme de pie._

_-No tiene nada que agradecer, mi lady.- me dice el atractivo súper héroe._

_-Barbero.- murmuran todos los demás a mis espaldas._

_-¿Quién es Nada-San?.- vuelve a preguntarme Chico Bestia._

_-Nada-San es una fan que les manda a todos saludos y que te envía este obsequio como regalo de una fan.- le informó a Chico Bestia que observa con ojos iluminados el regalo que le mandó Nade-San y que me lo arrebata de las manos._

_-ME ENVIARON UN REGALO, ME ENVIARON UN REGALO Y A USTEDES NO.- les grita Chico Bestia a los demás mientras continua con su baile de la felicidad y se burla de los demás sacándonos la lengua._

_-Muchas gracias Nade-San.- agradece Chico Bestia rasgando con ferocidad el papel de regalo que envuelve al obsequio, para después sacar el contenido._

_-Una pijama de Barney.- alcanza a decir Cyborg antes de estallar en carcajadas junto a los demás_

_Chico Bestia se pone rojo, no se si por vergüenza o por furia, quizás sea por ambas cosas._

_-NO ME PIENSO PONER ESTO.- grita furioso Chico Bestia aventando el pijama._

_-Claro que lo vas a usar.- le amenazo sacando mi cetro y apuntándole con él._

_-¿Y qué me vas a hacer?.- pregunta desafiante el chico verde._

_-Sabes, mi nombre no es un nombre cualquiera, soy la Dama del Tiempo y tal como mi nombre lo indica, soy la guardiana del Tiempo y TE PUEDO CONVERTIR EN UN ANCIANO CALVO.- le grito al chico que se cubre su cabellera._

_-¿Te la vas a poner?.- le pregunto con un falso tono de voz jovial._

_-Pe-pero es de Barney y ese dinosaurio morado y obeso no me agrada.- murmura asustado tomando la pijama._

_-TE LAS VAS A PONER PORQUE ES UN REGALO MUY ESPECIAL DE UNA DE TUS FANS, ESA PIJAMA LE PERTENECIÓ AL HERMANITO DE NADE-SAN Y ELLA TE LO ENVIÓ CON MUCHO CARIÑO Y TE LAS A PONER. ¿ESCUCHASTE?.- le grito apuntando con mi cetro a su cabeza, para ser mas especificos a su cabellera._

_-ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN, PERO NO QUIERO SER CALVO.- grita Chico Bestia mientras se arrodilla ante mí y me suplica, los demás continúan riendo, y están todos en el suelo revolcándose de la risa, hasta Raven._

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA DE LO QUE ROBIN Y SPEEDY SE ESTÁN PERDIENDO JAJAJAJA.- grita y ríe (todo al mismo tiempo) Cyborg con algunas lagrimas causadas por la risa, mientras golpea el suelo con sus puños._

_-ES CIERTO, LO HABÍA OLVIDADO¿DÓNDE ES LA MANIFESTACIÓN DE ROBIN?.- les pregunto a los demás titanes, quienes al escuchar mi grito… er es decir pregunta, recuperan la cordura y se ponen lo más serios posibles._

_-Es cerca de la Pizzería.- me informa Bee un poco más tranquila después de haber reído tanto._

_-ROBIN, ESPÉRAME, YO TAMBIÉN ME UNO A TU MANIFESTACIÓN.- grito saliendo corriendo en dirección a la pizzería, con un montón de carteles y pancartas gigantes del "Sí al Star&Robin"._

_O.O (parpadeo de todos)_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- se ríen todos al ver a Chico Bestia con el pijama de Barney puesto._


	6. Furia e Ira, una explosiva combinación

Hola a todos, regresé de las tinieblas del olvido. Lamento la demora para el capitulo, pero batallé bastante escribiéndolo, ya que este capítulo contiene un poco más de acción, lo cual no es precisamente mi fuerte n.nU, y de hecho me quedó algo corto.

Por eso les dejé el One-Shot "Who's that Girl?" como recompensa.

Lo habría subido antes, pero mi querida inspiración ¬¬U se fue de vacaciones sin mi y después se la pasó de parranda ¬¬U.

* * *

Propuestas y votaciones para el nombre de la mascota que Robin le trajo a Starfire: 

"_Caramelito_" propuesto por Katherine-Potter-Lupin

"_Cosita_" propuesto por Sakura Waters (1 voto)

"_NightFire_" Significado: Night (NightWing)+ Fire (StarFire)NightFire propuesto por Sango-Lily (2 votos)

"Misty" "Ginger" Holly" "Toby" "Suertudo "Peluche" propuestos por Johnn23.

"Nicki" propuesto por Marip.

"Hoshi no Hi" que significa Estrella de Fuego en japonés, propuesto por Kyo Hannakasi.

"Akai" que significa Rojo, propuesto por x-Misao-x.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, en especial a: **layla-kyoyama**, **ligthfire**, **Dark Lady Evans**, **'Katherine-Potter-Lupin'**, **Sligerer**, **koriand´r,** **x-MiSaO-x**, **shadow the dark**, **onnakitsune**, **White Lady EF**, **Kyo Hannakasi**, **Nade-san**, **Anna Dono**, **sakima**, **Marip**, **Diey**, **jerras** y **NightStar.007**.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_**Furia e Ira, una explosiva combinación**_

Kitten y Blackfire miraron fijamente al sujeto que las había interrumpido.

-¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A ADELANTARSE PARA ATACAR A ESA "_TROQ_"?. ¿POR QUÉ NO ME ESPERARON?.- les reclamó furioso Val Yor. (N/A: A qué no se lo esperaban)

-No es nuestra culpa el que tú llegues tarde.- respondió altaneramente Kitten, dándole otro latigazo a la pelirroja que se encontraba desmayada.

Val Yur la observó molesto, pasó entre las dos chicas y le envió un fuerte gancho directo al abdomen de la joven, haciendo que el cuerpo de la titán cayera hacia el frente, logrando que las esposas y grilletes le hicieran nuevos cortes en las muñecas y tobillos.

-Sin ti, Robin Poo será todo mío.- dijo cruelmente Kitten en el oído de la joven titán.

-No te preocupes por tu querido Robin, yo misma me encargaré de matarlo.- le susurró la joven pelinegra en el otro oído a la pelirroja.

Ambas mujeres retrocedieron un par de pasos, mientras Val Yur se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al observar todas las heridas que el cuerpo de Starfire presentaba.

Blackfire preparó uno de sus starbolts, Kitten levantó su látigo y Val Yur se preparó para asestarle una fuerte patada, cuando estaban a punto de atacar a la joven titán, fueron lanzados fuera del alcance de la princesa tamariana, golpeándose en el transcurso contra la pared, para después caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

* * *

-PIZZA.- exclamó Chico Bestia emocionado al ver una pizza sobre una de las mesas de la pizzería. 

Cuando estaba a punto de agarrar una rebanada un rayo color blanco convirtió la pizza en un pastel de lodo.

Mumbo Jumbo se encontraba peleando con los demás titanes, Cyborg intentó atacarlo con su cañón sónico, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, Mumbo Jumbo lo convirtió en un ramo de flores, Raven hizo levitar un poste de luz y logró golpearlo, el Mago psicópata, enfurecido con la hechicera gótica le lanzó varias de sus cartas que se convirtieron en cuchillas y perseguían a la titán.

-¿En dónde esta Robin?.- preguntó desesperado Cyborg luchando con una mesa que había cobrado vida gracias a Mumbo Jumbo.

-No lo sé, pero te aseguro que por lo general me gusta a mi devorar a la comida, NO QUE LA COMIDA ME DEVORE A MI.- gritó Chico Bestia corriendo siendo perseguido por varias rebanas de pizza, envases de salsa de tomate y mostaza.- ¡AYUDAAAAAAAA!.- gritó desesperado Chico Bestia convirtiéndose en diferentes animales, lo más rápidos que conocía, observando constantemente hacia atrás, viendo con horror como varios pasteles de lodo, sillas y mesas también lo perseguían, corrió con mayor rapidez, pero por mantener su vista fija en sus atacantes, terminó estampado contra un poste.

-Creo que ya no me agradan tanto las flores.- exclamó Bee al ser atacada por algunas flores, pertenecientes a algunos centros de mesas, las flores no paraban de lanzarle agua cada vez que hacia cualquier movimiento, terminando empapada.

* * *

En una pantalla gigante se observaban varias escenas, todas tenían una cosa en común, Robin, el líder de los Titanes aparecía en todas y cada una de las imágenes, en las primeras luchando contra sus propios amigos, se ve como ataca a Chico Bestia, Cyborg y hasta Raven, pero a Starfire la evade, después de varios minutos cuando Robin intenta escapar, Starfire lo acorrala, le apunta con un starbolt y Robin vacila para levantar su láser. 

Tras de un breve instante de tensión, ella desaparece su starbolt y baja la mano, Robin también bajó su láser.

En otra pantalla mostraba a Starfire empujando a Robin alejándolo del camino de una enorme roca que iba hacia él, sin embargo ella cae hacia el precipicio, mientras Robin grita su nombre.

En las demás pantallas se muestra a un Robin muy protector con Starfire a la hora de luchar, así como ella protegiéndolo, ambos siempre gritando el nombre del otro para ayudarse mutuamente.

-Ella siempre fue y es la persona más importante para el Chico Maravilla, incluso en el futuro, aun cuando el equipo se había desintegrado, con la llegada de esta chiquilla, todo cambió, ella los volvió a unir.- explicaba Warp.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de ello?.- preguntó Slade desviando la vista de las pantallas y observando fijamente a Warp.

-Completamente, sin ella en el equipo, pronto los Jóvenes Titanes se desintegraran.- respondió confiado Warp.

Slade sonrió detrás de su máscara.

-En ese caso me alegra que tengamos en nuestro poder a esa chiquilla.- dijo Slade dándole la espalda a Warp y a Cerebro.

-_Esa chiquilla me será de mucha ayuda para acabar contigo, Chico Maravilla_.- pensó Slade sonriendo observando la mirada llena de pánico y terror de Robin al ver como Starfire caía en el acantilado, mientras él gritaba su nombre.

* * *

-ÉL NUNCA SERÁ TUYO¿ESCUCHASTE? NUNCA.- gritó furiosa Starfire, la tela que momentos antes Blackfire había colocado sobre sus ojos para evitar que usara su mirada láser, ahora lucía con dos grandes orificios en llamas verdes, que poco a poco acababan con la tela. 

-Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE DAÑEN A ROBIN, SOBRE MI CÁDAVER.- continuó gritando Starfire, su cuerpo estaba brillaba lleno de ira, las esposas y grilletes que la mantenían atrapada estallaron al sobrecargarse con tanta energía solar proveniente de la tamariana pelirroja, sintió las descargas eléctricas, pero solo se limitó a hacer una mueca de dolor, no gritó, su mirada y su furia estaban puestas en aquellas tres personas que ella detestaba.

-TÚ, MALDITA _TROQ_, ME LAS PAGARAS.- gritó furioso Val Yur poniéndose de pie y lanzándose contra Starfire, ella no se inmutó, solo le lanzó uno de sus Starbolts, dejándolo estampado contra la pared.

-Mis amigos y yo una vez confiamos en ti.- siseó Starfire molesta, a pesar de todo aquel cansancio, su deseo por proteger a Robin la habían hecho sacar esa fuerza y ese poder que ella desconocía que poseyera.

Val Yur rió con fuerza, mientras se limpiaba un hilillo color rojo que se encontraba en la esquina de su boca, paró de reír al ver su propia sangre, esa maldita _Troq_ lo había lastimado, sus deseos de venganza aumentaron, mataría a ese impertinente _Troq_ por humillarlo de ese modo.

-Todos ellos fueron unos ingenuos, hacerme pasar por un héroe fue sencillo, solo debía impresionarlos, ser amable y elogiarlos, de ese modo obtuve de inmediato su confianza.- dijo Val Yur, bajo la atenta y furiosa mirada de Starfire.

Las dos chicas, se levantaron con pesar, la mirada láser esmeralda de Starfire, les había dado con más fuerza a ellas dos, la rubia preparó su látigo láser, mientras la pelinegra preparaba sus starbolts.

Kitten la observó molesta al igual lo hizo Val Yur desde el suelo, sin embargo Blackfire bajó sus manos, haciendo que sus starbols desaparecieran, observaba entre sorprendida y horrorizada a su hermana. Nadie se dio cuenta de cómo las puertas de acero se abrieron de par en par, unas figuras oscuras y borrosas corrieron para investigar la causa de los gritos.

* * *

-Nos gusta jugar cartas, pero esto es demasiado.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Más y Menos corriendo tratando de alejarse de algunas cartas que explotaban en cuanto los tocaban, la Líder de los Titanes del Este lanzó una mirada significativa a Aqualad, mientras emprendía el vuelo, tratando de alejarse de esas bromistas flores. 

-AHORA, AQUALAD.- gritó Bumble Bee, desde el cielo.

Aqualad hizo que varias tomas de agua se rompieran, el agua se elevó formando un torbellino, el cual con la ayuda de los poderes de Raven, logró que Mumbo Jumbo quedara atrapado en aquel torbellino acuático.

Speedy corrió y lanzó una flecha al torbellino, logrando congelarlo.

Mumbo Jumbo intentó transformar el agua, pero le fue imposible y finalmente cayó al suelo inconsciente, las cartas, sillas, mesas, envases, flores, la comida y todo lo que había estado controlado por los poderes del villano regresaron a la normalidad.

-Excelente trabajo.- murmuró Cyborg acercándose a Chico Bestia, para intentar despertarlo.

-Saben, los Titanes del Este trabajamos mejor en equipo que ustedes.- opinó airadamente Speedy.

Bee lo observó molesta, al igual que Aqualad.

-Eso es porque su equipo esta completo.- respondió Raven de forma fría, pero visiblemente molesta por el comentario del pelirrojo.

-Si, eres un presumido Speedy, su equipo esta completo, mientras que en el nuestro falta la _pareja maravilla_.- comentó Cyborg, mientras Raven usaba sus poderes para despertar a Chico Bestia.

-¿La Pareja Maravilla?.- preguntó Speedy visiblemente molesto, apretando con fuerza los puños y dientes.

-Así es, Robin y Starfire, hacen un excelente trabajo juntos, de hecho son quienes mejor se completan y no solo a la hora de pelear.- respondió Raven, sonriendo interiormente al ver como Speedy se ponía cada vez más celoso, a tal punto que la flecha que sostenía en su mano derecha se rompió a la mitad.

* * *

Starfire levitaba en aquella habitación, el aura verde fosforescente brillaba intensamente, las muñecas y tobillos, así como otros cortes en su cuerpo, sangraban, las gotas de sangre caían seguidamente sobre el suelo de aquella habitación, logrando en tan solo unos segundos formar un charco de sangre. 

Los gritos de la titán habían atraído a más personas, toda una multitud llegó observando horrorizados a la Titán despierta y libre, con aquella aura y mirada verde esmeralda amenazante, logrando intimidar a los cobardes, que se escondían detrás de otros.

Adonis, Atlas, Mad Mod, Gizmo, Overload, Polilla Asesina, General Immortus, Kid Wykkyd Plasmus, Cinderblock, Control Freak, Mammoth entre otros observaron con temor a la joven pelirroja que flotaba sobre ellos.

-ATRÁPENLA.- gritó furioso Polilla Asesina, mandando una estampida de polillas contra Starfire, pero ella las derribó junto con el líder de los bichos.

Plasmus, Cinderblock, Control Freak, Fang, Mammoth, entre otros se lanzaron contra la titán, pero ella, con la furia y la ira ardiendo en sus venas hizo que su aura esmeralda aumentara de tamaño, sus manos pronto producieron unos Starbolts de aproximadamente 3 metros de diámetro, y los lanzó sin miramientos contra ellos.

Atlas utilizó todo su armamento y artilugios contra Starfire y sus starbolts, Blackfire lanzó una lluvia de starbols, pero eran rápidamente tragados por aquellas estrellas esmeraldas que se dirigían hacia ella, Kitten, Val Yur, Fang, Mad Mod, Adonis, Plasmus, Cinderblock, Mammoth y todos aquellos que se habían atrevido a venir a averiguar la causa de los gritos que la joven pelirroja había liberado.

El impacto de aquellos enormes Starbolts, fue sorprendente, el lugar, algo parecido a una extraña, sucia y fría cámara comenzó a temblar, todos los que habían sido alcanzados por aquellos starbolts estaban inconscientes y en pésimas condiciones.

Monsieur Mallah intentó derribarla golpeándola con su puño, pero Starfire, le propinó una fuerte patada con el empeine que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared.

Billy Numerous se multiplicó y él y todos sus clones atacaron a Starfire, pero no la pudieran golpear, ya que el aura esmeralda la protegía de sus ataques como si se tratase de un escudo de energía.

Cheshire saltó sobre Starfire, utilizó sus briznas en forma de garras e intentó partirla en dos con ella, pero la titán rápidamente actuó y derritió sus garras con su mirada láser.

Slade quien estaba acompañado de Red X, no observó aterrorizado, ni molesto lo que la titán había hecho, al contrario, su mirada brillaba más que nunca, observando fascinado el intenso brillo del aura de la princesa tamariana.

Red X observó preocupado a la bella titán a traves de la pantalla del monitor, sin poder soportarlo salió de ahí y se dirigió hacia la habitación en donde Starfire luchaba contra todos los demás malhechores, la observó aterrado, la furia de ella realmente era peligrosa, el suelo de aquella cámara, pronto estuvo repleto de criminales inconscientes, Red X bajó la mirada hacia el piso observando con horror toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo la joven de ojos verdes, en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento o aun peor… moriría.

Una nueva manada de criminales se arrojaron contra Starfire, pero ella usó uno de sus starbolts como látigo, logrando derribarlos y dejándolos sin conocimiento, estaba sudando y el sudor se estaba revolviendo con su sangre, podía sentir el dolor recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, pero ella no se rendiría. Red X la observó tambalearse, a pesar de que estaba levitando, ella se llevó una mano hacia el pecho y se dobló un poco, el dolor era cada vez más insoportable.

Red X hacia grandes esfuerzos para no ir y detener a Starfire, no para que dejara de detener a sus "aliados" sino porque como continuara así, ella moriría desangrada, apretó con furia los puños y observó a todos los villanos caídos.

Warp le apuntó con su rayo congelante y disparó.

* * *

-¿Qué les parece si celebramos esta victoria?.- preguntó emocionada Bee. 

-Por mí esta bien.- aseguró Speedy

-10 PIZZAS, 5 DE ELLAS VEGETARIANAS.- gritó Chico Bestia.

-NO.- gritó Cyborg.- SOLO TRAIGA 3 VEGETARIANAS.- gritó Cyborg con satisfacción, mientras Chico Bestia le reñía, el titan mitad robot observó dos de los asientos vacíos de la mesa, desvió la mirada hacia la carta del menú, dando un suspiro de resignación y melancolía al recordar cuando su equipo completo solía ir a la pizzería a festejar sus victorias.

Raven permanecía un poco apartada de los demás, sacó su comunicador y lo abrió.

-Robin.- le llamó ella, pero la pantalla se mostraba oscura.

-Robin¿Me escuchas?.- preguntó ella con algo de temor, pero sucedió lo mismo, la pantalla se mantuvo oscura y no hubo respuesta.

-RAVEN, APRESÚRATE O SE TERMINARAN LAS PIZZAS.- le gritó Chico Bestia.

Cyborg observó preocupado a Raven, se puso de pie y llegó hasta ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Raven?.- preguntó Cyborg.

-Robin no contesta.- respondió Raven con su acostumbrada fría voz.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes como se pone cada vez que se trata de algo relacionado con Star, él se … ¿Raven?.- preguntó asustado, al ver como la chica gótica soltaba el comunicador, el cual milagrosamente no se rompió.

La joven hechicera estaba paralizada y pálida.

-¿Raven que te pasa?.- preguntó alarmado Cyborg.

-Dolor.- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo Cyborg de Raven antes de que ella cayera de rodillas al suelo, atrayendo la atención de todos los demás titanes.

* * *

Sin embargo antes de que el rayo congelante le diera a Starfire, ella se dio la vuelta y usando su mirada láser lo destruyó al igual que todas las armas que poseía Warp. 

Mother Mae-Eye usó su cuchara mágica e intentó asfixiar a Starfire con un suéter verde, pero la prenda pronto fue incinerada por los poderes de la titán.

La mujer regordeta, molesta porque hayan destruido ese suéter que ella le había hecho con mucho "amor" , le envió un pay gigante que derribó a Starfire.

Fang y Cinderblock fueron los primeros en ponerse de pie, se acercaron a los restos del pay gigante de Mother Mae-Eye, lo observaron por unos segundos, después se miraron entre los tres y asintieron.

Cinderblock levantó el plato del pay, una brillante y cegadora luz esmeralda hizo que tanto Cinderblock como Fang cerraran sus ojos.

Starfire esta levitando de nuevo, con sus ojos verdes más brillantes y amenazantes que nunca, le lanzó una lluvia de Starbolts a Mother Mae-Eye dejándola sepultada entre los restos de piedras y concreto de una de las paredes.

Punk Rocket empuñó su guitarra, tocó unas fuertes notas emitiendo sus aplastantes olas sónicas que hicieron que Starfire se tapara los oídos, detrás de ella Fang la atacó con su seda de araña, intentando inmovilizarla, pero el starbolt de Starfire destruyo su ataque e hizo volar a Fang contra Punk Rocket, dejando a ambos inconscientes al chocar contra la pared y caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

El charco de sangre debajo de Starfire cada vez aumentaba más su tamaño, ya no quedaban muchos atacantes, Red X observaba cada vez más preocupado a Starfire y la sangre que ella derramaba en el suelo.

* * *

Slade continuó observando desde la pantalla como Starfire continuaba combatiendo con sus cómplices, se veía sumamente agotada y pálida, su piel antes bronceada de ese hermoso color naranja, ahora lucía descolorida y llena de moretones, golpes y rasguños, sin embargo, el aura verde que rodeaba a Starfire aun no desaparecía. 

-Ha llegado la hora de que continuemos con la segunda parte de lo planeado.- exclamó Slade mientras una mujer de cabello corto y oscuro, vestida con un vestido rojo salía de entre las sombras.

-Será sumamente sencillo.- murmuró Madame Rouge transformándose en Starfire.

* * *

Red X vio impresionado como ya no quedaba ningún contrincante, a excepción de él, pero la joven pelirroja ni siquiera parecía notar su presencia, cada vez palidecía más y la sangre no se detenía. 

-Tengo... que salir... de aquí.- murmuró débilmente Starfire.

* * *

Fin del Capítulo 6 

¿Lograra Starfire escapar?

¿Qué es lo que planea Slade?

¿Qué hará Madame Rouge?

¿Qué le sucedió a Raven?

¿Dónde está Robin?

Todo eso lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos.

* * *

Esta vez si les voy a dejar un pequeño Spoiler: 

_-¿Por qué todo está oscuro?.- preguntó Bee caminando en la sala, tratando de no tropezar con nada._

_-¿Qué es...?.- murmuró Cyborg al darse cuenta de que algo cerca de ellos se movía._

_Entre las penumbras unos par de ojos verdes alumbraron._

_-¿Starfire?.- preguntó débilmente Chico Bestia, al ver aquellos ojos verde esmeralda alumbrando en la oscuridad._

* * *

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Besos

La Dama del Tiempo


	7. Pérdida de Control y Confusión

La Dama del Tiempo observando el monitor de su computadora, con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

-101 Reviews y con solo 6 capítulos¿en verdad mis ojos no me engañan?.- digo mientras casi pego mi cara a la pantalla del monitor.

-¿Por qué se pega tanto a la pantalla?.- le pregunta Cyborg a Chico Bestia.

-¿Qué no ves que es miope, tiene que estar pegada al monitor para poder ver medio bien.- responde Chico Bestia como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¬¬.- preguntó detrás de él, haciendo que el chico verde empiece a sudar frío.

-Gulps,.- traga saliva sonoramente, mientras se da la vuelta lentamente hacia mi.- Ho-hola Dama del Templo.- me saluda el titán, Cyborg corre lo más rápido posible, alejándose de nosotros.-AUXIIILLLLIIIOOOOOOOOO!.- grita Chico Bestia mientras lo persigo amenazándolo con mi cetro.

-¿Qué no piensas agradecer los reviews que recibiste?.- me pregunta Speedy al pasar junto a mí cubierto de chocolate.

o.oU

-Oye Speedy¿Por qué estás cubierto de chocolate?.- le pregunto olvidandome momentáneamente de mi persecución hacia Chico Bestia.

-Pregúntale a Misao.- responde el pelirrojo u.u

Si creo que luego le preguntare, aunque creo tener una idea del por qué.

Muchísimas gracias a : **ligthfire, 'Katherine-Potter-Lupin', White Lady EF, sakima, johnn23, jerras, koriand´r, f.titan, Sligerer, shadow the dark, Marip, Dark Lady Evans, layla-kyoyama, Sango-Lily, x-MiSaO-x, Lara, NightStar.007, Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage, katia, Andrea y ALEXANDRA S. F..**

Gracias por los 21 Reviews que me dejaron en el Capítulo 6. n.n

Pero bueno, aquí ya tienen el capítulo 13 y este capitulo es mucho más largo, 13 hojas de Word.

Ahora, yo tenía algo pendiente que hacer¿Qué era?

Mmm ¿qué será?

-YA LO RECORDÉ, VEN ACA CHICO BESTIA ¬¬.- grito de nuevo corriendo detrás de Chico Bestia lanzandole varios ataques con mi cetro.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Pérdida de Control y Confusión

2 Horas antes...

-DIME¿DÓNDE LA TIENEN?.- gritó furioso Robin, volviendo a estrellar al Dr. Light contra la pared.

-No..no.. lo ...sé.- murmuró asustado Dr. Light.

-DÍMELO.- exigió Robin sumamente alterado, volviendo a estamparlo contra la pared.

Dr. Light lo observó con más pánico y terror que antes, miró en todas direcciones, en busca de alguna de distracción, pero un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen lo hizo doblarse y darse cuenta de que si quería salir con vida de ahí, tendría que decirle la verdad al Líder de los Titanes.

-DIME ¿DÓNDE LA TIENES?. ¿A DÓNDE Y CON QUIEN LA LLEVASTE?.- preguntó de nuevo Robin furioso.

Dr. Light observaba con terror al Líder de los Titanes, nunca antes lo había visto de ese modo, aunque no podía mirar sus ojos debido al antifaz, estaba seguro de que lo estaba asesinando con la mirada.

-¿Llorando por tu noviecita?.- preguntó una molesta voz detrás de él, de un golpe dejó inconsciente a Dr. Light.

El Chico Maravilla se giró observando a Jhonny Rancind con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, la ira hirvió en sus venas y sin pensarlo si quiera se lanzó contra el motociclista, quien totalmente desprevenido fue golpeado por Robin.

-DIME¿QUIÉN TE ENVIÓ?.- le gritó Robin sujetando del cuello a Jhonny Rancid.

-¿DÓNDE LA TIENEN?.- exigió saber Robin, estaba sumamente desesperado, y lo estaba comenzando a estrangular con sus propias manos.

El detestable criminal lo observó sorprendido y con temor, al sentir como el aire comenzaba a escasear en sus pulmones.

-RESPONDE.- .- le gritó Robin dándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

-La tienen... en... .- murmuraba asustado y adolorido.

* * *

-RAVEN.- gritó asustado Chico Bestia aventando su rebanada de pizza, y corriendo empujando todo a su paso (como la silla en la que estaba sentado y a Speedy) hasta llegar al lado de la hechicera. 

Bee voló hasta Raven y la observó asustada, ella aun se mantenía de rodillas, sujetándose el pecho.

-¿Raven que te pasa?. ¿Qué tienes?.- preguntaba alterado Chico Bestia tomando de las manos a la chica gótica, ella observó sus manos entrelazadas con las del Chico verde, y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, el cual afortunadamente pasó desapercibido por todos los demás ya que traía puesta la capucha.

-Raven¿Qué sucedió?.- preguntó Cyborg.

-¿Raven, que pasa?.- preguntó Aqualad arrodillándose a su lado, retirándole la capucha, recibiendo una mirada asesina, cortesía de Chico Bestia.

-Puedo sentir su dolor.- murmuró Raven, desviando la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó esta vez Speedy, empujando a Bee, Aqualad, Cyborg y Chico Bestia que se encontraban alrededor de la joven gótica, Más y Menos saltaron sobre Chico Bestia y Aqualad, que se encontraban agachados.

Chico Bestia le envió una mirada fulminante a Speedy y a Menos, quienes lo habían empujado, pero ambos Titanes del Este, ignoraron su mirada, así que "accidentalmente" empujó a Speedy, el joven pelirrojo lo observó furioso y dispuesto a vengarse de él, pero esos deseos se desvanecieron al escuchar a Raven.

-No puedo creerlo.- respondió Raven bajando la mirada y apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Raven, por favor explícate.- le suplicó Bee.

-¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso, todo su dolor y... .- murmuraba Raven con la voz entrecortada.

-Y . ¿Qué?.- preguntó desesperado Cyborg, apunto de zarandear a Raven, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Chico Bestia lo empujó, protegiendo a la hechicera.

-...puedo sentir su dolor.- respondió en un murmullo Raven, algunas cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a derretirse, y a explotar.

* * *

-Tengo... que ... escapar.- se repitió Starfire así misma, volvió a doblarse por el dolor, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero ella se negaba a liberarlas. 

Volvió a sujetarse el pecho, bajando la mirada y extendiendo su brazo, observando como la sangre continuaba saliendo por el corte que había en su muñeca, hizo una mueca de dolor, y sintió como comenzaba a perder altura, sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarla, Kitten y Blackfire se comenzaban a poner de pie, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza las embistió golpeándolas contra la pared, ambas chicas comenzaban a perder el conocimiento por el golpe.

-YA BASTA, YA NO LUCHES.- gritó una voz masculina, totalmente desesperado.

Starfire bajó la mirada, dándose finalmente cuenta de la presencia de Red X, dejó caer a las dos chicas que más la odiaban, para observar y preparar un starbolt, Red X no se inmutó y solo continuó acercándose más a ella.

El Starbolt desapareció de la mano de la joven titán pelirroja, quien después de unos segundos, perdió el conocimiento, cayendo, Red X se apresuró y logró atraparla en sus brazos, con suavidad la depositó en el suelo, tomó una de sus manos y se asustó al verla completamente llena de sangre, puso sus dedos en el cuello de la joven, comprobando sus signos vitales, suspiró entre aliviado y preocupado, volvió a tomarla en brazos y atravesó las puertas metálicas de la cámara.

* * *

Las emociones de Raven estaban fuera de control, la ira, la culpa, la tristeza, el dolor y el miedo se habían mezclado, logrando que todo lo que estaba cerca de ella estallara, se derritiera o saliera volando. 

Speedy se lanzó al suelo, al más puro estilo de "soldado pecho a tierra" antes de que un Auto lo golpeara, por fortuna el auto pasó de largo y se estrelló contra la pared de un estacionamiento.

Varias tomas de agua estallaron, haciendo que el agua saliera como si se tratasen de géiseres, los semáforos parecían haber enloquecido, cambiaban de color en tan solo segundos, provocando que varios automovilistas se confundieran y chocaran entre ellos.

-Va a destruir la Ciudad entera.- gritó Más aferrándose con fuerza de un poste de luz, para evitar salir volando por las fuertes ventiscas que la joven hechicera provocaba.

-Si, hagan algo.- les gritó Menos ocultándose detrás de un autobús.

-Aqualad, detén el agua.- le ordenó Bee desde el cielo.

Cyborg atrapó un auto con sus manos, antes de que se estrellara contra un establecimiento.

Speedy, se dirigió hacia la calle, tratando de controlar a los automovilistas.

* * *

Red X continuó corriendo con la joven en brazos, hasta que se detuvo de golpe al ver a Slade en medio del camino. 

-Damela.- ordenó Slade extendiendo los brazos, para que depositara a la titán.

-No.- respondió Red X de forma tajante.

-Robin.- murmuró débilmente Starfire.

Ambos criminales bajaron de inmediato la vista hacia la titán, observando sorprendidos como la joven pelirroja llamaba entre sueños al Líder de los Jóvenes Titanes.

-Damela.- pidió Slade.

-No.- respondió Red X molesto alejando a la joven del alcance de Slade.

-Damela, o morirá desangrada.- ordenó de nuevo Slade; sin esperar respuesta alguna, le arrebató a la joven pelirroja de los brazos de Red X.

-¿A dónde la llevas?.- preguntó Red X, siguiendo al hombre de la máscara metálica.

Slade no respondió, solo se limitó a caminar por el largo pasillo, dejando un rastro de gotas de sangre proveniente de las heridas de Starfire.

* * *

Chico Bestia se había convertido en un gorila, para evitar que el fuerte viento lo arrastrara, continuó acercándose a Raven, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. 

Volvió a su forma humana, llegando finalmente junto a su compañera de equipo.

-Raven.- le llamó Chico Bestia, pero ella parecía no percatarse de su presencia.

-RAVEN, TIENES QUE CONTROLAR TU PODER.- le gritó el Joven Titán Verde, arrodillándose a su lado.

-RAVEN.- le gritó Chico Bestia tomándola de los hombros, haciendo que finalmente Raven saliera de su trance, tenía los ojos empañados, seguramente evitaba llorar.

Tras un breve momento, Raven abrazó a Chico Bestia, él sumamente sorprendido, nervioso y sonrojado, solo atinó a darles pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, para tratar de consolarla, las cosas poco a poco volvieron a la normalidad, mientras los demás Titanes observaban impactados a Raven y a Chico Bestia abrazados.

* * *

-Ha perdido mucha sangre.- dijo asustado un anciano, de aspecto cansado. 

-HAGA ALGO, TIENE QUE SALVARLA.- le gritó furioso Red X, tomándolo por el cuello de la bata blanca de médico del hombre.

-Cálmate.- ordenó Slade entrando en la habitación que habían usado como quirófano para atender las profundas heridas de Starfire, o al menos eso era lo que Red X creía.

-¿POR QUÉ PERMITISTE QUE LA ATACARAN?.¿POR QUÉ?.- le gritó furioso Red X.

-Tranquilízate, te estás comportando como Robin.- le aconsejó Slade con frialdad.

Red X lo observó con furia detrás de su máscara.

Slade se encaminó hacia los demás médicos que él había secuestrado, tomó al líder por el cuello, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

-Quiero que comiencen de inmediato con lo que les ordené.- ordenó Slade para después empujar al hombre.

Red X lo observó con atención¿Qué les había pedido Slade?

* * *

-¿Te sientes mejor?.- preguntó Chico Bestia entregándole un vaso con agua a Raven. 

Cyborg, Bee, Aqualad, Speedy, Más y Menos se mantenían alrededor de la hechicera, observándola con preocupación, la Ciudad había vuelto a la normalidad, sin embargo ellos aun estaban sorprendidos por la pérdida de control de los poderes de Raven, ella nunca había perdido el control de ese modo, y nunca pensaron que Chico Bestia lograría calmarla.

Raven se terminó el contenido del vaso, mantenía la vista fija en algún punto inexistente del cristal.

-Raven.- empezó Cyborg, tratando se sacar el tema, pero una mirada de advertencia de Chico Bestia lo hizo callar.

El joven verde se mostraba cada vez más sobre protector con la hechicera.

-Lo mejor será que llevemos a Raven a la Torre, necesita descansar.- opinó Bee, mientras los demás asentían.

* * *

-Pe-pero señor.- murmuró asustado el hombre, aun tirado en el suelo.- ella esta mu-muy dé-débil, señor.- tartamudeó el médico. 

-No me importa, quiero que lleven el experimento a acabo.- exigió Slade.

_Experimento_, la palabra resonó en sus oídos, se giró de inmediato hacia Starfire que permanecía en la camilla, había aparatos que no eran absolutamente nada comunes en un hospital.

¿Qué demonios estaba planeando Slade?

-Pero, ella... ella podría morir en el proceso, es muy peligroso.- objetó el hombre de cabello canoso, los demás médicos y enfermeras se mantenían atentos a la discusión y de vez en cuando desviaban la vista hacia la joven pelirroja que se encontraba en la camilla.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?.- preguntó preocupado Chico Bestia al llegar al llegar a la Torre T. 

-Creo que mejor, gracias.- respondió Raven, sus labios se curvaron un poco, mostrándole a Chico Bestia una débil sonrisa que misteriosamente no hizo que nada explotara, se derritiera o saliera volando.

El joven titán verde sonrió radiante al ver sonreír a Raven y comenzó a dar saltos de alegría.

La hechicera entró a la Torre, detrás de los otros Titanes, era extraño que todo estuviera oscuro.

-CYBORG, CYBORG.- le llamaba Chico Bestia dando saltos de felicidad, seguramente para presumirle el hecho de que había logrado hacer sonreír a Raven.

Raven se colocó la capucha, y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué le había sucedido?

¿Cómo había permitido que sus poderes se salieran de control?

¿A quien pertenecía todo aquel dolor que sintió en la pizzería?

Sabía que dicho dolor pertenecía alguien cercano a ella, pero no lograba descubrir a quien.

-¿Por qué todo está oscuro?.- preguntó Bee caminando en la sala, tratando de no tropezar con nada, y sin saberlo, sacando de sus pensamientos a Raven

-¿Qué es...?.- murmuró Cyborg al darse cuenta de que algo cerca de ellos se movía.

Entre las penumbras un par de ojos verdes alumbraron.

-¿Starfire?.- preguntó débilmente Chico Bestia, al ver aquellos ojos verde esmeralda alumbrando en la oscuridad.

-¿Star?.- preguntó también Raven.

Pronto las luces se encendieron dejando a la vista a una hermosa gatita de ojos verde esmeralda, de color naranja y con rayas negras.

La tierna gatita saltó del sofá, aterrizando frente a los titanes, quienes la observaban sorprendidos.

-No sabía que tenían un gato.- exclamó Speedy.

-Ni yo.- murmuró desconcertado Cyborg entrando de nuevo en la sala, después de reparar el generador de energía.

Chico Bestia vestido como Sherlock Holmes se acercó más a la gatita, dando vueltas a su alrededor, observándola detenidamente con su enorme lupa.

Los demás titanes solo lo miraban sin atreverse a decir nada, Bee observaba entusiasmada a la gatita y le hacia señas para que fuera con ella.

-Yo he visto antes una gatita como esta.- dijo de pronto Chico Bestia con una mano en la barbilla, tratando de recordar en donde había visto a un felino parecido.

Tras unos segundos Chico Bestia literalmente se fue de espaldas, cayendo al suelo, se incorporó y tomó a la gatita en sus manos, acercándola a su rostro para verla mejor.

-¿Starfire?.- preguntó con temor el chico verde.

-Miau.- maulló la gatita observando tiernamente a Chico Bestia.

Cyborg y Raven corrieron hacia su compañero, mientras los Titanes del Este los observaban sin comprender.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Starfire con ese gato?.- preguntó Speedy.

-Debió ser Mumbo Jumbo.- le aseguró Cyborg a Raven, mientras ella asentía sin ponerle atención, únicamente observaba a la gatita con sospecha.

-Si, después de todo, él ya lo hizo una vez.- continuo Chico Bestia.

-Eso explicaría porque no la podíamos localizar.- murmuró Raven de forma pensativa, más para si misma que para los demás.

Observó de nuevo a la gatita, la verdad es que estaba algo desconcertada por la "transformación" de su amiga.

-¿Alguien quiere explicarnos de que están hablando?.- preguntó Speedy comenzando a desesperarse.

-Si, cuéntenos el chisme también a nosotros.- dijo divertida Bee.

-Esta gatita, es Starfire.- les informó Cyborg, mientras la gatita naranja saltaba a su hombro.

O.O (reacción de los Titanes del Este)

-¿QUÉ?.- gritaron todos los Titanes.

Aqualad observó la sonrisa de satisfacción de Chico Bestia y comenzó a reír.

-Muy buena broma, chicos.- exclamó Aqualad riendo.

Raven alzó una ceja, mientras los demás Titanes del Este reían junto a Aqualad.

* * *

_-Star… Star…_

_-Starfire…¿me escuchas?..._

_-Starfire… despierta…_

Sintió como alguien la llamaba, se escuchaba tan lejana la voz, que pensó que esa voz era producto de su imaginación.

_-Vamos, Star…despierta_

La voz continuaba llamándola, pero¿quién la llamaba, no lo sabía, pero por alguna razón se le hacia familiar.

-No, es solo mi imaginación.- pensó para si misma.

La suave brisa acarició su rostro e hizo que su cabello y la falda de su vestido de verano se movieran al compás de la música que el aire le susurraba al oído.

Se sentó en el pasto verde, bajo la sombra de un frondoso roble, refugiándose de los intensos rayos del sol, abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro, al tiempo que el aire fresco mecía su cabello rojo.

_-Star, por favor, tienes que despertar_

La voz se había escuchado, esta vez con mayor claridad, se puso de pie, y dio un par de pasos, para tratar de escuchar aquella misteriosa voz que la llamaba.

_-Vamos, Star... por favor_

Suplicaba.

Aquella voz le estaba suplicando.

_-Tienes que despertar…_

Una voz.

Era la voz de un hombre, un hombre joven.

Un sollozo

¿Por qué sollozaba aquella voz?. ¿Por qué su voz se escuchaba entrecortada?.

No lo comprendía, dio un nuevo paso, alejándose de la sombra que le proporcionaba aquel hermoso y frondoso árbol.

_-Despierta, Star… te lo suplico_

Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella masculina voz llamándola, suplicándole que despertara.

Pero ¿por qué tendría ella que despertar, si ella estaba despierta. ¿Cierto?

Humedad.

Una gota había caído sobre su rostro.

¿Acaso estaba lloviendo?

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, no estaba nublado, el cielo azul estaba impecable, las esponjosas nubes blancas se movían con lentitud, los fuertes rayos del sol lo iluminaban por completo.

-_Despierta, tienes que despertar, Starfire._

Dos gotas más cayeron de algún desconocido lugar, mojando su hombro izquierdo, las cálidas gotas bajaron por su brazo.

Una, dos, tres gotas más cayeron, pero esta vez cerca de su corazón.

¿De dónde provenían esas gotas, sino estaba lloviendo?

* * *

-No es ninguna broma.- dijo Raven tan seria que cortó de inmediato las carcajadas de los demás. 

-¿Hablas en serio?.- preguntó Aqualad temiendo la respuesta.

-Así es, Mumbo Jumbo ya lo hizo una vez, nos convirtió a todos en animales.- explicó Raven.

-Excepto a mi que me convirtió en lámpara y en otros objetos.- exclamó indignado Chico Bestia cruzado de brazos, mientras Cyborg le servía leche a la gatita.

-Y ¿en qué animales los convirtieron?.- preguntó con curiosidad Bee, desviando su mirada hacia la gatita naranja que bebía leche, la gatita levantó la cabeza hacia ella, observándola simpáticamente con los bigotes llenos de leche, Bee sonrió ante eso.

* * *

Su vestido de verano color blanco estaba húmedo en la parte del pecho, parecían gotas de agua. 

_-Star… despierta_

De nuevo, aquella voz, no sabía de dónde provenía pero sentía la necesidad de correr para llegar junto al dueño de esa voz.

Calor

Sintió una calidez rodearla, como si alguien la estuviera abrazando.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Un aliento

Cerca de su oído, un tibio y dulce aliento, pero ¿De quién? y ¿Cómo?

Nadie estaba cerca.

_-Star… despierta… Te lo suplico_

Otra gota cayo, esta vez en la palma de su mano, la levantó hacia su rostro, para observarla mejor y la observó minuciosamente.

Parecía una gota de rocío, pero el rocío era fresco, no cálido, la gota resbaló hasta sus dedos, los acercó a sus labios y la probó.

-Lágrimas.- susurró sorprendida.- Pero… ¿de quien?.- se preguntó a si misma.

De la nada apareció una luz cegándola y cubriéndola por completo, así como un intenso dolor en el cuerpo fue lo último que sintió.

* * *

-Con un tutú.- exclamó Menos riendo y con lágrimas en los ojos. 

-De conejita, sin duda esa imagen contrasta con tu personalidad.- dijo divertida Bee al imaginarse a sus amigos transformados como Chico Bestia los había descrito.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA.- continuaron riendo los demás.

Cyborg carraspeó y junto a Raven fulminó con la mirada a los otros titanes que no paraban de reír.

-El caso es que Mumbo Jumbo convirtió a Starfire en una gatita muy similar a esta.- informó Cyborg señalando a la gatita que observaba confundida a los titanes.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, observando de nuevo a la adorable y tierna gatita y después mirando a los demás titanes.

* * *

La luz le lastimaba los ojos, sin embargo tenía que abrirlos, parpadeó un par de veces, antes de acostumbrarse por completo a la luz de la habitación. 

-Star.- murmuró la una voz masculina cerca de ella, se escuchaba algo amortiguada.

La joven titán de inmediato levantó la vista encontrando a un chico con un traje negro, traía puesta una máscara blanca con una "X" roja, el chico estaba recostado sobre su pecho, y sollozaba, él levantó la vista dándose cuenta de que ella había despertado, para después correr a abrazarla, ella totalmente desprevenida no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

-No... me toques, Red X.- le pidió ella débilmente al criminal que la estaba abrazando.

-Star, soy yo, Robin.- dijo el chico vestido de negro, se quitó la máscara, revelando su rostro.

La joven pelirroja observó perpleja al chico del antifaz que estaba junto a ella, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y sin poder soportarlo más, las cristalinas y saladas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué…?.- preguntó ella desconcertada al ver a Robin vestido como Red X, estaba tan emocionada por poder verlo, pero a la vez molesta por verlo vestido como aquel criminal.

Robin inmediatamente se encargó de eliminar las lágrimas.

-Te explicare todo después.- respondió él acariciándole el rostro.

-No, Robin. Quiero saberlo ahora.- respondió ella molesta.

-Starfire, tenemos que irnos.- le pidió él.

-No, Robin, quiero que me lo expliques ahora.- exigió ella.

Robin observó en todas direcciones y se colocó de nuevo la máscara.

-Ahora no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que nos descubran.- le respondió Robin tomándola en brazos para después salir de aquella habitación.

Starfire abrazó con fuerza a Robin mientras él corría por los oscuros y desiertos pasillos de aquella extraña cámara.

Sus párpados le pesaban, se sentía muy débil, por lo que no pudo continuar consiente.

* * *

-Ow, Starfire eres la gatita más adorable que he conocido.- exclamaba Bee emocionada moviendo una bola de estambre, jugando con la linda gatita que trataba de alcanzar dicha bola . 

-Yo también quiero jugar con ella.- dijeron Más y Menos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo jugaré con la señorita Starfire.- dijo molesto Más a Menos.

-No, lo haré yo.- respondió Menos dándole un zape a su hermano.

-Oye eso dolió, toma esto.- exclamó molesto Más golpeando a su hermano.

De ese modo se inició una pequeña pelea entre los dos hermanos, de las cuales normalmente Bee se encargaba de controlar, sin embargo la Líder de los Titanes del Este, estaba demasiado ocupada jugando con Star-gatita (el nombre se le ocurrió a Chico Bestia n.nU) como para ponerles atención a los miembros de su equipo.

Speedy se acercó a la gatita, tomándola entre sus manos ante la mirada disgustada de Bee.

-Oh, mi dulce y hermosa Starfire, aun siendo una gatita eres hermosa.- dijo de forma dramática Speedy, acercando a la gatita a su rostro.

La gatita abrió sus ojos verdes molesta, sacando sus garras, sin embargo Speedy no se dio cuenta, ya que continuaba con su discurso.

-… pero no te preocupes mi bella damisela, yo, el gran Speedy te liberare del maleficio del que ese mago psicópata te ha hecho presa.- continuaba Speedy recitando.- con uno de mis besos estoy seguro que el hechizo se romperá.- dijo Speedy llamando la atención de todos.

* * *

Oscuridad 

La rodeaba y no podía encontrar una luz, no podía usar sus starbolts para iluminar el lugar, se sentía débil, no podía mover su cuerpo.

Dolor.

Le recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo, no era capaz de mover ni un solo músculo, se sentía demasiado débil.

Un Destello

Rápido y cegador, iluminando la habitación que antes estaba en penumbras.

Desconocidos

Rodeándola y observándola fijamente, intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondió.

Voces

Murmullos, gritos y susurros se escuchaban a su alrededor, pero no era capaz de comprenderlos.

Frío

Esparciéndose en todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, sentía que comenzaba a temblar, no podía tratar de darse calor.

Oscuridad, Dolor, destellos de luces, rostros de desconocidos, voces, frío, no podía escapar.

Frío, voces, rostros de desconocidos, destellos intensos de luz, dolor y oscuridad, todo la rodeaba, se sentía mareada y aturdida.

La cabeza le dolía cada vez más, creándole una fuerte jaqueca, trataba de encontrar una salida, pero no había

¿Qué podía hacer?.

-_Starfire_…

Volvían a llamarla, la luz se intensificó cegándola por unos segundos.

* * *

Bee apareció detrás de él, con una sartén en la mano, mientras los demás observaban sorprendidos lo que Speedy se disponía a hacer. 

Acercó más a la gatita a su rostro, viendo de cerca los bigotes de la linda felina, tragó saliva y la acercó un poco más.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.- gritó Speedy soltando a la gatita al ser arañado por ella y recibir un sartenazo en la cabeza cortesía de una furiosa Bee.

O.OU

-Recuérdame nunca molestar a Bee.- le murmuró Cyborg a Chico Bestia, quien solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, demasiado conmocionado como para responder.

-Que sea la última vez que me quitas a Star-gatita de las manos, la próxima, te aseguro que te golpeare con mucha más fuerza¿ENTENDISTE?.- le gritó furiosa Bee a un adolorido y atemorizado Speedy, que se sobaba la cabeza, con las manos arañadas.

-Miau miau miau miau.- exclamó la gatita molesta, asintiendo con su tierna cabecita, en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con Bee.

Los demás observaron asombrados a Bee y a la gatita, para después regresar la vista hacia la sartén abollada que Bee aun sostenía de forma amenazante, Speedy por precaución se alejó un par de pasos de su líder y de la linda felina.

-Creo que lo mejor será avisarle a Robin, pobre, debe esta desesperado.- dijo Cyborg pesadamente, sabía que Robin se alegraría al saber que habían encontrado a Star, pero también sabía que se enfadaría por no haber podido evitar que Mumbo Jumbo la haya convertido en una gatita.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, encontrando el rostro de un chico de cabello oscuro y con un antifaz frente a ella. 

-Robin.- murmuró ella débilmente, levantó sus brazos para abrazarlo, percatándose de las vendas en sus muñecas, bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo, observando su atuendo.

No traía un vestido de verano color blanco, como el que ella se había visto puesto hace poco tiempo.

Traía una blanca bata de hospital y estaba cubierta por la capa del uniforme de Red X.

Acaso eso significaba que aquel momento que estuvo sentada bajo aquel hermoso roble¿había sido un sueño?.

-¿Star?.- Robin la llamó por cuarta vez, finalmente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Aun tenía sus muñecas frente a sus ojos, levantó la vista, mirando al chico que la había salvado, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

Se abalanzó contra él en un gran abrazo, que si hubiera estado completamente sana le hubiera roto un par de huesos al Chico Maravilla.

Él sonrió, rodeándola con sus brazos de forma protectora, como si de ese modo él pudiera borrar todo el daño que le habían hecho a la hermosa chica alien.

Continuaron así durante varios minutos más, hasta que de pronto ella se separó de él.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Robin sorprendido por la forma tan brusca de separarse.

-¿Por qué estas vestido como Red X?.- preguntó Starfire molesta.

-Oh, era eso.- murmuró el soltando un suspiro de alivio.- el único modo de poder entrar y rescatarte era siendo un criminal, tenía una copia del traje de Red X.- explicó él, ella lo observó molesta por ello.- el único modo de entrar aquí y pasar desapercibido era entrando como un criminal.- aclaró él, ella suavizó su mirada, y volvió su vista hasta sus tobillos y muñecas, que permanecían vendados, tenía varias gasas cubriendo las heridas, hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar ponerse de pie, pero rápidamente fue detenida por Robin, quien la volvió a sentar en el suelo.

El cielo azul claro se oscureció de pronto, el frío volvía de nuevo, así como el dolor, sentía miedo, pero no sabía el por qué, un par de brazos la rodearon, el frío empeoró, haciendose casi insoportable, sintió como comenzaba a desvanecerse, y como los brazos que la rodaban la sostenían y la giraban, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró mantenerse consiente, el frío incrementó otra vez, calandole hasta los huesos, el dolor volvía y sentía como el miedo, mucho miedo, no lograba encontrar el motivo por el cual se sentía aterrada, así que enterró su rostro en el pecho del chico, cerrando los ojos tratando de alejar todas esas sensaciones.

Sintió como las manos del chico comenzaban a recorrer su espalda, al principio no le dio importancia, pero algo extraño sucedía, sus manos se sentían más grandes de lo que recordaba, las caricias continuaron, pero bajaban más, abrió los ojos de golpe, al sentir como la mano izquierda de él le acariciaba las piernas y la mano derecha intentaba desatarle la bata de hospital, intentó apartarse de él, pero le era casi imposible, pronto las caricias se hicieron más salvajes.

-Ahora eres mía.- murmuró él, pero su voz no se le parecía en nada a la de Robin.

Quería gritar, pero su voz se negaba a salir de su garganta, intentó empujarlo, pero estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo, así que lo rasguñó, escuchó como él gritaba y la empujaba con fuerza contra el suelo, un gemido de dolor salió de su garganta.

-No puede ser.- murmuró angustiada al ver el rostro del hombre que intentaba acomodarse sobre ella y ver a Robin inconsiente a unos pasos de ahí.

* * *

Fin del Capítulo 7. 

¿A quién pertenecía el dolor que sintió Raven?

¿Cuál será el experimento del que habló Slade?

¿Raven le volverá a sonreír a Chico Bestia?

¿Descubrirán los otros Titanes que la gatita no es Starfire?

¿Bee se atreverá a golpear con la sartén a algún otro titán que intente quitarle a la gatita?

¿A quien vio Starfire?

Todo esto lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos.

* * *

Por cierto esta su ultima oportunidad para votar, ya que las votaciones se cerraran en el momento que publique el capitulo 8. 

Propuestas y votaciones para el nombre de la mascota que Robin le trajo a Starfire:

"_Caramelito_" propuesto por Katherine-Potter-Lupin

"_Cosita_" propuesto por Sakura Waters (1 voto)

"_NightFire_" Significado: Night (NightWing)+ Fire (StarFire)NightFire propuesto por Sango-Lily (4 votos)

"Misty" "Ginger" Holly" "Toby" "Suertudo "Peluche" propuestos por Johnn23.

"Nicki" propuesto por Marip.

"Hoshi no Hi" que significa Estrella de Fuego en japonés, propuesto por Kyo Hannakasi.

"Akai" que significa Rojo, propuesto por x-Misao-x.


	8. Visitas Inesperadas

Hola a todos, volví, no, no estaba muerta, ni tampoco andaba de parranda, aunque mi inspiración si que se la pasó de fiesta en fiesta ¬¬

Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar y por eso decidí hacer este capítulo más largo, 15 hojas de Word, creo que es el capítulo más largo que he subido, solo espero no aburrirlos n.nU

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, quiero agradecerles a: caterina, shadow the dark, johnn23, koriand´r, ligthfire, Marip, ALEXANDRA S. F., katia, x-MiSaO-x, NightStar.007, jerras, sakima, 'Katherine-Potter-Lupin', isabel, Guaduchi, r.titan, R35U5, Lara, Dark Lady Evans, Nade-san, Star, El pajaro de Fuego y Maria de Lourdes.

Un millón de gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

Así quedaron las votaciones para el nombre de la mascota que Robin le trajo a Starfire:

"_Caramelito_" propuesto por Katherine-Potter-Lupin

"_Cosita_" propuesto por Sakura Waters (1 voto)

"_NightFire_" Significado: Night (NightWing)+ Fire (StarFire)NightFire propuesto por Sango-Lily (9 votos)

"Misty" "Ginger" Holly" "Toby" "Suertudo "Peluche" propuestos por Johnn23.

"Nicki" propuesto por Marip.

"Hoshi no Hi" que significa Estrella de Fuego en japonés, propuesto por Kyo Hannakasi.

"Akai" que significa Rojo, propuesto por x-Misao-x. (3 votos)

Así que el ganador fue "**Nightfire**"

Y ahora sí, aquí tienen el capítulo 8, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capítulo 8

Visitas Inesperadas

-No.- murmuró asustada Starfire, el hombre se quitó la máscara, revelando su repugnante rostro o lo que aparentemente quedaba de él.

-Ahora eres mía, Starfire.- dijo el hombre con la voz ronca.

-No.- volvió a murmurar Starfire, se giró hacia Robin, pero notó que una extraña niebla lo cubría, haciéndolo desaparecer.

-Aléjate de mi, Slade.- suplicó Starfire, las lágrimas comenzaban de nuevo a recorrer su rostro, al sentir como Slade le mordía el hombro.

De nuevo, el miedo y el pánico se volvía a apoderar de su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaron amenazadoramente, pero él continuó con la tarea de desvestirla.

-DÉJAME.- gritó Starfire con todas sus fuerzas evitando que él le arrancara la bata de hospital que traía puesta.- ROBIN, AYÚDAME.- gritó ella desesperada pero el cuerpo del chico había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro.

-Ya basta, por favor.- rogó Starfire sollozando con más fuerza.

Slade rió con fuerza y le mordió el cuello.

-NOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó Starfire.

Fuertes gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, gotas que se revolvieron con las lágrimas de la chica, una luz cegadora apareció, cubriéndola por completo, desapareciendo el lugar en donde antes estaba, y para alivio de ella también Slade desapareció.

Se sentía libre, tranquila, no había nada que quebrantara la paz que la embargaba.

* * *

-Ahh.- se quejó Red X, intentó ponerse de pie, pero era demasiado doloroso, a duras penas logró sentarse en el frío suelo.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, le dolía como nunca.

Flash Back

_Red X estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de cómo los médicos y enfermeras conectaban a Starfire a unas extrañas máquinas, aunque ellos lo hacían contra su voluntad._

_-AHORA.- ordenó Slade, sacando finalmente al joven criminal de sus pensamientos._

_-NO PERMITIRÉ QUE EXPERIMENTEN CON ELLA.- gritó furioso Red X intentando acercarse a la joven pelirroja que yacía inconsciente en la camilla._

_Slade rápidamente lo detuvo, evitando que se acercara a la joven titán._

_-STARFIRE, DESPIERTA.- gritó el joven criminal, pero sus gritos no la lograron despertar.- SUÉLTAME.- exigió Red X, pero Slade lo lanzó contra una pared._

_-Maldito bastardo.- rugió Red X lanzándose contra Slade, intentó patearlo, pero su pierna fue detenida hábilmente por su enemigo._

_-Tranquilízate.- le sugirió Slade molesto._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.- gritó Starfire de dolor, permanecía inconsciente, pero se removía mucho en la camilla, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro e inconscientemente se trataba de liberar, aparentemente tenía una pesadilla._

_Red X observó aterrado como Starfire estaba conectada a otras máquinas y dichas máquinas le enviaban fuertes descargas, no sabía exactamente de que eran esas descargas, pero por el modo en que la joven pelirroja se removía en la camilla, debía ser muy doloroso._

_Slade le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen, haciendo que se doblara por el dolor, levantó la cabeza y observó la mirada llena de ira de su "aliado", disimuladamente sacó algunas X y las lanzó contra las máquinas, una de las palancas retrocedió y otras comenzaron a echar humo._

_Los gritos de los médicos y enfermeras resonaban en sus oídos, pero no los pudo comprender del todo al ser golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza por Slade._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Se levantó de golpe al recordar los últimos eventos ocurridos, ocasionando que un mareo lo hiciera tambalearse, se sujetó de la fría y húmeda pared, y levantó la vista hacia el frente, dándose cuenta de que estaba atrapado en una celda.

-Maldición.- murmuró Red X tiritiando de frío.

* * *

-¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Slade a los médicos.

-Algo salió mal, quizás se deba a lo que ese chico le hizo a las máquinas.- dijo asustado el más viejo de los doctores, una enfermera se llevó las manos a la boca al ver como las heridas de las muñecas de Stafire se abrían, sangrando peligrosamente.

-DETENGAN LA HEMORRAGIA, NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE CONTINÚE PERDIENDO SANGRE.- gritó el doctor que Slade había tomado del cuello horas antes.

De inmediato las enfermeras comenzaron a correr por la "habitación" que Slade había usado como sala de operaciones, en busca de lo necesario para detener las hemorragias.

* * *

-¿En dónde estoy?.- preguntó Starfire caminando por aquel extraño lugar, no había más colores, todo era de color blanco, todo se veía tan limpio, tan puro y con un extraña paz que era difícil de describir.

Continuó caminando, observando a todos lados, en busca de alguien o algo, pero ella estaba sola.

Se detuvo, en medio de la nada, cayó de rodillas y sus ojos se humedecieron en lágrimas, que rápidamente rodaron por sus mejillas y morían en el blanco y puro piso.

-Robin.- le llamó Starfire en un susurro, la paz que minutos antes había cubierto al lugar, ahora desaparecía, trayendo en su lugar una extraña sensación, como si la estuvieran vigilando, el aire se volvió pesado, lleno de odio y maldad, violando la pureza del lugar.

Los gritos de nuevo volvían, pero esta vez eran más fuertes e insoportables, le taladraban los oídos, cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos con las manos, tratando de aminorar ese horrible y espeluznante sonido.

Pero era inútil, un intenso dolor de cabeza la había sorprendido, sentía como si cada grito fuera como una extraña cuchilla que se le encajaba en la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos, llenos de lágrimas debido al intenso dolor del que era presa, intento gritar, para liberar un poco su dolor, pero sus gritos se negaban a salir de su garganta.

La cálida y agradable temperatura que antes se sentía, había bajado en un parpadeo, fuertes ráfagas de aire frío aparecieron en el lugar, así como una fuerte lluvia en donde las gotas de lluvia, el granizo y la nieve parecían pelear por ver quien sepultaba primero a la joven titán.

Starfire permanecía tirada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro, colocándose en posición fetal, tratando inútilmente de desaparecer todo el dolor que su cuerpo recibía, así como el glacial frío que le recorría de pies a cabeza.

* * *

La ahora pálida piel de Starfire, comenzó a adquirir un tono cada vez más blanco, casi azul, sus labios antes rosas y llenos de vida, ahora eran de un tono casi morado, la enfermera castaña la observó sorprendida, y rápidamente la examinó, casi con horror comprobó sus sospechas.

-HIPOTERMIA.- gritó angustiada la enfermera de cabello castaño y de ojos miel, los médicos y las demás enfermeras que atendían a Starfire se giraron sorprendidos y angustiados hacia la joven enfermera.

-No puede ser.- murmuró el médico más viejo, se llevó una mano a su cabeza, para después tocar el rostro casi demacrado de la titán.

-No sé quien seas, jovencita, pero no te dejare morir.- le susurró el hombre mayor de ojos negros a Starfire, nadie lo escuchó, Slade que había llegado en menos de un segundo al escuchar el grito de la enfermera se abrió paso entre los médicos y enfermeras para llegar hasta la joven pelirroja.

-DETENGAN LA HIPOTERMIA.- gritó el médico anciano.

-NO.- ordenó Slade molesto, tomó al médico del cuello de la bata y lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo.

-Esa hipotermia es perfecta para lo que te pedí, continua.- le ordenó el criminal, el médico tembló de pies a cabeza, lleno de temor, le dio una última mirada a la joven que se removía inquieta entre sueños y que temblaba peligrosamente, como continuara de ese modo, pronto vendrían las convulsiones y eso sería aun más peligroso para la salud de aquella pobre chica pelirroja.

-SE DETUVIERON.- gritó emocionada la enfermera castaña, llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿A que te refieres?.- preguntó Slade acercándose amenazadoramente hacia ella.

-L-las hemorragias, s-se de-detuvieron debido a la hipotermia.- respondió asustado la mujer joven retrocediendo por su seguridad.

-Excelente, CONTINUEN.- ordenó Slade, varios robots-Slade llegaron a la habitación, intimidando a los médicos que con temor siguieron las indicaciones de Slade.

* * *

Red X sonrió al salir de esa improvisada prisión, ya se encontraba mejor, al menos ya no estaba mareado, aunque el frío que se sentía era realmente insoportable, tomó los abrigos de los guardias y se los colocó, para después salir de ese lugar.

* * *

Varios días después...

Una Bee y una Raven sumamente molestas observaban como todos los titanes varones se peleaban por ver quien derrotaría a Cyborg en el Play Station, esto no sería un problema grave, de no ser porque ellos no se habían despegado de la televisión y sus videojuegos desde hacia días, evitando que Bee pudiera ver su telenovela y que Raven no pudiera ver un reportaje especial sobre hechicería antigua.

Finalmente Bee fue la primera en perder el control, desconectó el play station y lo tomó, ante la mirada atónita de todos, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, dispuesta a arrojarlo desde ahí.

-NOOOOOOOOO, NO TE ATREVAS.- gritaron los chicos.

-NO CONTAMINES EL MAR.- gritó Aqualad.

Raven tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor en el canal de las noticias.

-NO, TE LO RUEGO, NO LO HAGAS.- le imploraba Cyborg a Bee de rodillas

Raven gruñó, con todo el griterío no la dejaban escuchar, así que elevó el volumen del televisor.

_-Y estamos en __Blüdhaven__, en donde la policía continua buscando con desesperación a la pareja de embajadores Anderson y a su única hija, quienes fueron secuestrados hace tres días. Cuando se dirigían al aeropuerto para dirigirse a una importante reunión con los demás embajadores de Europa y Asia, varios hombres enmascarados se acercaron a la lujosa limosina en donde los embajadores se trasportaban, asesinaron al chofer y se llevaron a la pareja y a su hija de aproximadamente 17 años de edad, se cree que esto sea debido a algún asunto político, pero aun no lo sabemos, esperen_.- murmuró el periodista , tras unos segundos asintió con la cabeza, mientras que en la Torre casi todos habían corrido para ver con mayor claridad la noticia, a excepción de Cyborg y Chico Bestia quienes sonrieron abiertamente al recuperar su preciado Play Station_.-Acaban de informarme que este no ha sido el único secuestro, hace unos días, hace una semana para ser exactos, un grupo de prestigiados médicos y enfermeras también desaparecieron, no sabemos si esta desaparición tenga alguna relación con el secuestro de los embajadores Anderson, los mantendremos informando.- _dijo el reportero.

La palabra "_Secuestro_" resonó en la cabeza de Raven.

"_LES DIGO QUE STAR FUE SECUESTRADA. ¿POR QUE NO ME QUIEREN CREER? ELLA JAMÁS HUIRÍA"._

La voz de Robin se repetía constantemente en los pensamientos de Raven, quien bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, observando a la pequeña gatita de color naranja con franjas negras que intentaba desenredarse del estambre, una idea pasó rápidamente por su mente, se agachó y tomó a la gatita entre sus manos.

La observó a los ojos, e intentó adentrarse en su mente, pero no lo logró, esto la asustó, lo intentó de vuelta, pero era inútil.

Casi temblando bajó a la gatita hasta depositarla en el sofá.

-No puede ser.- murmuró para si misma, llamando la atención de todos, comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la sala, casi parecía león enjaulado.

-¿Raven que es lo que…?.-la pregunta de Chico Bestia fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

-¿A quién demonios se le ocurre venir en este momento?- preguntó molesto Cyborg intentando arrebatarle a Bee el Play Station, que minutos antes, Bee había recuperado.

-Lo mejor será que alguien vaya a abrir.-razonó Raven, observó a los Titanes del Este y a Cyborg, para después desviar su vista hacia el chico verde que estaba a punto de unirse con Cyborg, para quitarle a Bee el Play Station.- Chico Bestia, ven, vamos a abrir la puerta.- ordenó Raven.

-¿Qué?.¿Por qué yo? .- preguntó el chico verde cruzado de brazos.

Los ojos de Raven se volvieron rojos, intimidando al chico, quien rápidamente corrió a su lado para ir a abrir la puerta.

Al llegar, Chico Bestia mantenía su distancia con Raven, por precaución, no quería ser victima del enfado de la joven gótica.

Raven abrió la puerta y se quedó estática al ver a los causantes del incesante sonido del timbre.

-¿Quién es?.- preguntó Chico Bestia al ver que su amiga no se movía, se acercó a ella y sus ojos crecieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?.- preguntó impresionado Raven.

* * *

-¿Cree que sobreviva?.- preguntó la enfermera castaña mientras comía los alimentos que Slade les había traído.

El anciano observó preocupado a Starfire, quien apenas y se mantenía estable, la hipotermia había ayudado a que sus hemorragias se detuvieran, Slade había insistido en seguir con su horrible experimento, pero un paro cardiaco de la chica finalmente lo había hecho comprender que debía esperar.

El hombre cerró los ojos recordando ese momento.

FLASH BACK

_-¿Qué crees que haces?.- rugió furioso Slade al ver que el mayor de los médicos detenía el experimento._

_-Si continúa de este modo, ella podría morir y el experimento no se podrá llevar acabo.- trató de razonar él con su captor._

_-Ella es muy fuerte y lo soportara.- se defendió Slade, tomó la jeringa, y la llenó con otra sustancia, de un color verde fosforescente y se la inyectó en el brazo._

_A los pocos segundos, los monitores comenzaron a emitir un chillido, el cuerpo de Starfire comenzó a convulsionarse desenfrenadamente, los médicos de inmediato se acercaron a revisar a la joven pelirroja, Slade se quedó paralizado observando la jeringa en su mano, volvió su vista hacia la titán, solo para observan como el cuerpo de ella caía y dejaba de moverse, el pitido del monitor fue más fuerte._

_-VE LO QUE CAUSÓ.- gritó el médico.- SE LO ADVERTÍ, POR SU CULPA ELLA ESTA MURIENDO.- le gritó el doctor más viejo._

_-PARO CARDIACO.- gritó otro de los médicos, solo que más joven, ante eso, Slade dejó caer la jeringa y rápidamente tomó al medico de la bata._

_-Haz algo, si ella muere todos ustedes también lo harán.- le ordenó Slade, el joven médico tembló y una vez que Slade lo había soltado, corrió a atender a Starfire, tardaron casi 5 minutos en reanimarla, dándole descargas eléctricas a su corazón._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Admito que nunca antes había conocido a alguien que soportara todo lo que ella ha vivido con este hombre, cualquier persona ya habría muerto, pero aun así, no creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el experimento de ese lunático.- respondió el hombre.

* * *

-¿Quién mandó llamar al resto de los Titanes?.- preguntó Aqualad tratando de encontrar un lugar vacío donde sentarse.

-¿No lo saben?.- preguntó Kole.

-¿Qué es lo que debemos saber?.- preguntó Raven, dejando de observar a Star-gatita, quien trataba de llamar la atención de Bee ronroneando a su lado y pasándose entre sus piernas para que la cargara.

-Starfire fue secuestrada.- contestó Red Star golpeando con su puño su mano derecha, la expresión de su rostro, demostraba que hacia grandes esfuerzos para controlar sus poderes.

-Y dale con eso.- comentó Chico Bestia exasperado.- Starfire no fue secuestrada, además nosotros ya la encontramos.- dijo el titán verde.

-¿A que te refieres Chico Bestia?.- preguntó una voz detrás de él, haciendo que el chico verde por poco saltara del susto.

-¿Ro-Robin?.- preguntó Chico Bestia, dándose la vuelta lentamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que ustedes ya encontraron a Starfire?.- preguntó Robin cruzado de brazos, lucía sumamente agotado y Bestita podría jurar que detrás de su antifaz se escondían unas enormes ojeras.

-Mira, Mumbo la volvió a convertir en gatita.- respondió Bee emocionada levantando la gatita a quien minutos antes le estaba rascando detrás de las orejas.

El chico maravilla abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Miau miau.- exclamó la pequeña felina liberándose de las manos de Bee y saltando a los brazos de Robin.

-No hay duda de que es Star.- murmuró Cyborg con una sonrisa.-Ella siempre recibe a Robin lanzándose a sus brazos.- dijo Cyborg ensanchando su sonrisa.

-¿De que diablos hablan y por qué dicen que Nightfire es Starfire?.- preguntó Robin molesto, mientras acariciaba distraídamente a la gatita.

-¿Nightfire?.- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Emm bueno, esta es la mascota que le traje a regalar a Starfire, el día que ella... desapareció.-respondió Robin bajando la mirada.

-Entonces... ¿Mumbo nunca convirtió a Starfire en gatita?.- preguntó Cyborg con temor.

Robin los observó sorprendido, y casi al mismo tiempo su expresión llena de sorpresa fue remplazada por una de furia total, que atemorizó a sus compañeros titanes.

-¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁN HABLANDO?.- gritó furioso Robin, apretando con fuerza los puños, Chico Bestia, Cyborg, Más y Menos saltaron asustados, escondiéndose detrás de Raven, Bee, y Aqualad.

Robin dio un par de pasos, haciendo que Aqualad y Bee tragaran saliva sonoramente y que los chicos que se mantenían ocultos, tratasen de esconderse mejor, los demás titanes, también los observaban con temor, pero no hicieron nada por esconderse, de hecho, varios de ellos tenían la misma expresión de Robin reflejada en sus rostros.

-¿No tienes miedo de Robin?.- preguntó Chico Bestia en voz baja, oculto bajo la capa de Raven, ella desvió por un segundo la mirada de Robin, para ver al chico verde.

-No.- respondió con simplicidad, su voz apenas y era escuchada por el chico que se encontraba oculto bajo su capa.

-¿Por qué?.Robin esta actuando como un psicópata desde que supuestamente Starfire desapareció.- exclamó en un susurro Chico Bestia.

-Tiene suficientes motivos para comportarse de ese modo, así como para enfadarse con nosotros por no haberle creído desde un principio.- respondió Raven en voz baja.

-Un momento¿estás diciendo que en verdad esa gatita….?

-Efectivamente, Chico Bestia, esa gatita no es Starfire, la primera vez que Mumbo nos convirtió en animales, yo me podía comunicar con ella hablando o por telepatía, y con esta gatita no me puedo comunicar de ninguna de las dos formas.- explicó Raven, observando como Robin discutía acaloradamente con Speedy.

-¿QUÉ?. ¿DESDE CUÁNDO SABÍAS QUE ESA GATITA NO ERA STARFIRE?.- gritó sorprendido y resentido Chico Bestia, dándole fin a la discusión entre ambos chicos de antifaces.

-¿TÚ LO SABÍAS Y NO SE LOS DIJISTE?.- preguntó Robin dirigiéndose hacia la chica gótica, quien ahora realmente lo observaba asustada.

-Po-porque lo descubrí, unos minutos antes de que llegaran los demás titanes.- respondió asustada, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-DEBISTE… .- comenzó a gritar Robin.

-BASTA ROBIN, GRITÁNDOLE A RAVEN NO HARÁS QUE STARFIRE VUELVA.- le reclamó Chico Bestia saltando frente a Raven para protegerla de Robin, quien lo observó asombrado, junto con todos los demás titanes.

La reacción de Chico Bestia había molestado a Robin quien se acercó molesto hacia él, con la clara intención de golpearlo.

-¿Dó-dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?.- preguntó asustado Cyborg interponiéndose entre sus dos amigos, tratando de desviar el tema y que Robin se tranquilizara un poco.

-Buscando a Starfire.- respondió Robin de forma cortante, desviando por un momento la mirada hacia la fotografía del equipo que se encontraba en la mesita de la sala.

Dio un pequeño suspiro, la sonrisa de Starfire en la fotografía lo había calmado por un breve momento, sorprendiendo a los demás, pero después, esa pequeña pausa de calma se convirtió en frustración.

-Por eso nos mandó llamar.- intervino Herald, los demás titanes asintieron.

-Me sorprende que no lo hubieran hecho antes, así como el hecho de que Robin apenas nos haya informado.- comentó Kid Flash observando a Robin con algo de intriga.

Robin les dio la espalda a los titanes, quienes lo miraban de forma penetrante, pero el Líder solo ignoró las miradas y se dirigió hacia la computadora, tecleó algunas palabras y varios datos se desplegaron en la pantalla.

-Fui un imbecil.- murmuró Robin furioso consigo mismo.

-Al menos lo admites.- opinó Speedy con sorna.

Si las miradas matasen, en ese preciso instante, Speedy se encontraría tres metros bajo tierra, gracias a las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros titanes.

-¿Qué pasa, Robin?.- preguntó Aqualad, acercándose a él.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?.- murmuró para si mismo el chico maravilla.

-¿De qué hablas?.- preguntó interesado Cyborg.

-Antes de que Star fuera secuestrada, casi no hubo crímenes.- respondió Robin.- Debí de haber supuesto que tramaban algo.- exclamó molesto consigo mismo.

-¿Quién pudo haber secuestrado a Starfire?.- preguntó Red Star.

Jinx, que se encontraba junto a Kid Flash, comenzó a observar nerviosa a los demás titanes.

-La Hermandad del Mal.- respondió Robin, girándose y quedando frente a los demás.

-¿QUÉ?.- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Si, estuve revisando los videos de las cámaras de seguridad de la azotea, y me di cuenta de que había una sombra que estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento de Starfire, detuve la imagen, utilicé el zoom para ver al responsable, quien terminó siendo el Dr. Light, a quien atrapé, junto con Johnny Rancid, quien había escapado de prisión, ellos terminaron confesando que desde hacia semanas tenían vigilada a Starfire, esperando el momento oportuno para … para llevársela.- explicaba Robin, con un gran nudo en la garganta.-Sin embargo, no logré sacarles la ubicación de dónde tienen a Star.- terminó Robin con los hombros caídos y con la cabeza baja.

Jinx se removió inquita en su asiento, pero afortunadamente solo Kid Flash se dio cuenta.

-¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó Kid Flash a Jinx, esta dio un respingo y dio un pequeño salto por el susto llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Qué pasa Jinx?.- preguntó Kid Flash.

-Na-nada.- respondió ella nerviosa.

Robin la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, se acercó a ella, ante la mirada de los demás.

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas¿Es algo sobre Starfire?.- preguntó Robin logrando intimidarla, y una fiel prueba de ello era el modo en que la chica temblaba.

Robin abrió los ojos sorprendido, y retrocedió un paso.

Pronto volvió hacia Jinx y ante la molesta mirada de Kid Flash y la atónita de los demás, tomó a Jinx de los hombros y la zarandeó.

-DIME TODO LO QUE SABES.- le exigió Robin, continuando zarandeándola, Jinx continuó temblando ante la rabia de Robin, pero para su suerte, Kid Flash rápidamente había empujado a Robin

-CONTRÓLATE.- le gritó Kid Flash molesto, no permitiría que nadie lastimara a su amada Jinx.

-¿QUÉ ME CONTROLE?.-gritó Robin hecho una furia.- ¿CÓMO ESTARÍAS TÚ SI HUBIERAN SECUESTRADO A JINX EN LUGAR DE STARFIRE?.- le gritó Robin desesperado, ante esas palabras Kid Flash observó a la hechicera de cabello rosa para después bajar la mirada y no responder.

El resto de los Titanes observaron sorprendidos a Robin, pero se mantuvieron en silencio.

-LO VES, ENTONCES NO ME PIDAS ALGO QUE DE ANTEMANO SABES QUE NO PUEDO HACER.- le gritó Robin.

-Lo-lo único q-que se, es que Gizmo y Mammoth hablaron con Brother Blood sobre una reunión de villanos, en donde discutirían de que modo vengarse de ti.- respondió asustada Jinx.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.- preguntó Raven, usando sus poderes para detener a Robin, quien se preparaba para zarandear de nuevo a Jinx.

Jinx bajó la mirada, totalmente avergonzada.

-En ocasiones los visito sin que ellos se den cuenta, por un tiempo fuimos muy amigos, casi hermanos, y aun me preocupo por ellos, hace casi un mes los escuché decir eso.- respondió la ex villana y ahora aliada titán, Raven entró en la mente de la ex - criminal sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

-_Dice la verdad, Robin. Ella aun sigue de nuestro lado_.- le comunicó Raven a Robin de forma telepática.

* * *

Sentía como si su cuerpo hubiese estado hecho de plomo, le dolía, intentó sentarse, pero no lo logró, intentó hacer cualquier movimiento, pero era inútil, no podía moverse, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, los sentía más pesados de lo normal.

Una corriente de aire tremendamente frío atravesó su cuerpo, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal, no podía ver nada, solo oscuridad.

-Si tu querido Robin te viera ahora, se moriría.- murmuró una voz que ella jamás olvidaría y que de inmediato reconoció, Slade.

Su voz resonó en sus oídos, aterrándola más de lo que antes estaba.

* * *

-RAVEN, CUIDADO.- gritó Chico Bestia empujándola, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, los demás se giraron de inmediato hacia ellos, escucharon el sonido de los cristales romperse, y como un objeto rectangular caía, justo en el lugar en donde segundos antes se encontraba Raven.

-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS FUE?.-preguntó Chico Bestia molesto, mientras los demás titanes corrían hacia la ventana rota, en busca del responsable.

Robin, se acercó hacia el objeto, era una caja hecha madera, la abrió y observó su contenido, lo sacó y al instante la caja se estrelló contra el suelo, afortunadamente ésta no se hizo ningún daño.

-Star.- fue la única palabra que pudo salir de sus labios.

* * *

Starfire se sentía cada vez más débil, los rayos solares hacía días que no tocaban su piel, lo cual la debilitaba, tras intentarlo varias veces más, finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, sintió un pinchazo en su brazo y casi al instante su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, pudo mover la cabeza, observando con una mueca su brazo, tenía varios moretones, gasas y vendajes.

-Hola, muchacha.- le saludó el mayor de los médicos que la habían atendido.

Starfire movió sus labios, para saludarlo, pero debido a que aun estaba débil su voz no salió de su garganta.

El hombre sonrió, desató a Starfire de la camilla, la rodeó, para después dirigirse hacia la joven para levantarla, pero cuando estaba a un solo paso, el hombre se detuvo en seco, su bata blanca se tiñó de rojo, para caer de rodillas, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se giró hacia Starfire, quien observaba en completo shock lo sucedido.

-Huye.- fue lo último que el hombre dijo antes de que cayera al suelo sin vida.

Starfire giró su cabeza, encontrando al responsable de la muerte de ese hombre, frente a la puerta se encontraba Slade con una de sus mortifagas armas.

* * *

Red Star se giró, observando a Robin arrodillado en el suelo, quien no apartaba la vista de algo que estaba en la palma de su mano, se acercó a él y colocó su mano en el hombro del Chico Maravilla.

-La encontraremos- le aseguró éste, pero Robin no se movió, ni siquiera respondió.

-Robin.- le llamó Bushido.

El Líder de los Titanes se puso de pie, dándole la espalda al chico japonés.

La pequeña Melvin, quien se había mantenido sumamente callada se levantó y caminó hacia Robin.

Lo observó por un momento, después giró su cabeza hacia la derecha (seguramente para ver a Bobby) y asintió, volviendo su vista hacia el Chico Maravilla.

Mientras tanto Timmy Tantrum le arrebató su manta azul a Teether quien intentaba morderla.

-¿Ella era tu novia?.- le preguntó Melvin a Robin jalándole un poco su capa para llamar su atención.

La pregunta era sumamente inocente, especialmente viniendo de una niña, pero hizo que Speedy, Más y Menos se giraran sumamente furiosos hacia Robin, esperando su respuesta.

El Chico Maravilla se puso completamente rojo, Chico Bestia comenzó a reírse con disimulo al tiempo que lo señalaba, y cuando estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas una mirada de advertencia de Raven lo hizo callar.

La pequeña Melvin creyendo que Robin no le había entendido corrió hacia la mesa de la sala y tomó la fotografía.

-Tú la estás abrazando y ambos se ven muy felices.- intentó explicarse Melvin, mostrándole la fotografía, señalándolos a él y a Starfire.

Robin volvió a ponerse rojo y Chico Bestia comenzaba a hacerle competencia, ya que hacia grandes esfuerzos por no reírse.

-Melvin, por favor ayúdame a calmar a estos dos.- le pidió Raven tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia Timmy Tantrum y Teether quienes se estaban peleando por la manta azul.

-¿Qué es lo que contenía esa caja?.- preguntó Bumblebee, con curiosidad, al ver como Robin apretaba su puño con el contenido de la pequeña caja.

-Esto.- respondió Robin, agradeciéndole internamente a Raven y Bee por las interrupciones, abriendo la palma de su mano, dejando ver un mechón de cabello rojo en una pequeña bolsa de plástico que tenía un poco de hielo y gotas de agua, ocasionando que todos los titanes corrieran para verlo, y tras verlo rápidamente palidecieron y quedaron en shock.

-¿Es de…?.- preguntó Cyborg.

-Es lo más probable, pero aun así, Cyborg revísalo, y rápido.- ordenó Robin entregándole los cabellos a su amigo mitad robot, quien rápidamente asintió y corrió ha hacerle las pruebas necesarias.

-Chicos¿ya podemos comer?. Tengo hambre.- se quejó Chico Bestia, pero la única persona que no lo ignoró fue Raven, quien solo le regaló una mirada matadora, que hizo que el Chico rápidamente saliera disparado hacia la cocina para esconderse.

* * *

-Lo mató.- lo acusó Starfire, casi sin voz, intentó levantarse, pero lo único que logró fue caer de la camilla, a unos centímetros del cuerpo del médico ahora muerto.

Slade sonrió detrás de su máscara y caminó hacia Starfire, quien retrocedía arrastrándose en el suelo, tratando inútilmente de alejarse de ese criminal a quien detestaba tanto.

* * *

-Es Positivo, Robin. Estos cabellos son de Starfire, y la fibra capilar muestra que es reciente, máximo un par de días, aparentemente fue congelado para que se pudiera reconocer su ADN.- explicó Cyborg.

-Excelente, finalmente tenemos una pista sobre Starfire.- exclamó feliz Red Star.

-Congelado.- repitió Robin para si mismo, mientras examinaba la caja en donde venían los cabellos de Starfire, unas cuantas gotas de agua aun eran visibles en la bolsa de plástico que contenía los cabellos de la titán.

-Cyborg, revisa estas gotas de agua, quiero que las examines y me digas de donde proviene.- ordenó Robin señalando las gotas de agua de la bolsa de plástico y de la caja.

-Pero es casi…

-HAZLO.- ordenó Robin molesto, haciendo temblar no solo a Cyborg, quien salió como rayo de ese lugar, sorprendiendo a Kid Flash por su velocidad.

-BUUUUUUUAAAAAA.-Timmy Tantrum y Teether comenzaron a llorar con fuerza, debido a que entre los forcejeos la manta azul se había roto a la mitad.

-CÁLLENLOS.- gritó Bumblebee cubriéndose los oídos, al igual que todos los demás titanes.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESPERAN PARA CALLARLOS?.- gritó Speedy molesto, cubriéndose los oídos, pero esos gritos solo asustaban más a los dos titanes más pequeños.

Raven y Melvin corrieron hacia los pequeños para tratar de tranquilizarlos, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ninguno de los dos se callaba.

-VES LO QUE PROVOCASTE.- le regañó Speedy a Robin.

-BUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA.- ambos titanes continuaban llorando, a pesar de los intentos de Raven y Melvin para intentar calmarlos.

Robin lo observó furioso y casi se lanza contra él, de no haber sido que Aqualad y Red Star lo sujetaron con fuerza.

-¿QUIÉN QUIERE HELADO?.- gritó Chico Bestia entrando a la sala con varios envases de helado de diferentes sabores y una bolsa de cucharas de plástico.

Los pequeños ante la mención de ese delicioso postre, de inmediato dejaron de llorar y corrieron hacia el Titán Verde.

-¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió eso a nosotras?.- preguntó Raven sorprendida por el modo tan sencillo en que Chico Bestia había controlado a los dos pequeños titanes, que se encontraban devorando el helado.

* * *

-No te acerques.- intentó gritarle Starfire, pero su voz apenas y fue escuchada.

Slade continuó caminando hacia ella, quien seguía arrastrándose, observándola de pies a cabeza, de una forma sumamente penetrante, que ponía cada vez más nerviosa a Starfire.

-Aléjate.-le pidió Starfire retrocediendo un poco más, pero pronto su espalda chocó contra algo duro, impidiendo que continuara huyendo.

-DÉJALA.- gritó una voz masculina, haciendo que tanto Starfire como Slade se giraran.

Pero fue demasiado tarde para Slade, quien fue golpeado con una silla por uno de los médicos que él había secuestrado.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Slade cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó preocupado el joven médico.

Starfire aun asombrada y pasmada solo atinó a asentir débilmente con la cabeza.

-Toma, encontré esto, creo que estarás más cómoda que con esa bata.- le dijo el médico con una débil sonrisa, entregándole su ropa.

-Gracias.- agradeció ella en un susurro, que hizo que la sonrisa del joven médico se ensanchara.

-Eres muy bonita, no entiendo porque ese hombre te quiere dañar.- comentó él observando fijamente a Starfire.

-¿Te importaría…?.- pidió ella algo sonrojada, el joven médico rápidamente asintió algo avergonzado y se dio la vuelta, Starfire, continuó arrastrándose y se colocó detrás de la camilla que estaba tirada en el suelo, con algo de dificultad se cambió de ropa, observando en el transcurso, muchas heridas y cicatrices que ella desconocía que tuviera, al terminar de ponerse las botas, escuchó como unos fuertes pasos se acercaban, intentó ponerse de pie, pero era realmente doloroso, así que continuó arrastrándose, el joven médico que la había ayudado observaba con tristeza el cuerpo inerte del médico mayor, Starfire bajó la mirada avergonzada, había sido su culpa que ese hombre muriera, así como había sido su culpa el que…

-TRAINGALOS.- la voz de Slade la había sacado de sus pensamientos, se apoyó en la camilla que minutos antes le había servido como una pared para cambiarse, y observó horrorizada como varios robots-Slade entraban sujetando a varios hombres y mujeres, todos vestidos de blanco, seguramente también eran médicos, sus rostros se les hacía familiares a Starfire, pero pronto dejó de pensar en eso, al ver como Slade había sujetado del cuello al joven médico que lo había golpeado con la silla.

-NOOOO, NO LO HAGAS.- gritó inútilmente Starfire, las lágrimas se liberaron en tan solo segundos, la garganta le dolía como nunca, pero ese dolor, ni el que sentía en todo el cuerpo se comparaba con el que sintió al escuchar como los robots-Slade y el mismísimo Slade les rompía el cuello a los médicos y a las enfermeras.

* * *

-¿Y Robin?.- preguntó Raven, al darse cuenta de que el Chico Maravilla no se encontraba disfrutando del helado junto a los demás titanes.

-No lo sé.- respondió Phanta haciéndoles una llave a Speedy y a Chico Bestia, por intentar robarle su bote de helado.

-Se fue a dar una ducha.- respondió Bushido intentando robarle helado a Argent.

-CHICOS, NO VA A CREERLO.- gritaba emocionado Cyborg corriendo por toda la sala.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Argent.

-YA SÉ EN QUE LUGAR TIENEN A STAR.- gritó Cyborg emocionado.

-¿Hablas en serio?.- preguntó Raven, con el amago de una pequeña sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que Chico Bestia intentaba robarle su helado.

-Por supuesto.- respondió ofendido Cyborg.

Todos comenzaron a gritar llenos de felicidad al saber que pronto encontrarían a su querida compañera y amiga titán.

-¿En dónde esta?.- preguntaron impacientes todos.

-Primero, vamos por Robin.- respondió Cyborg con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

El chico de cabello negro se secó el cabello con la toalla, para después peinarse, colocó la toalla en una silla, a los pocos minutos se acercó a su escritorio y sacó un portarretrato, observándolo con melancolía

-No importa lo que _él_ diga, yo te encontrare, Star.- susurró Robin acariciando la fotografía de Starfire que sostenía en sus manos, se puso de pie y colocó el portarretrato en el cajón de su escritorio, para después recargarse en el.

Apretó con fuerza los puños, lleno de rabia.

-ROBIN, ROBIN.- los gritos de Más, Menos, Red Star, Bushido, Chico Bestia, Cyborg entre otros, hizo que el líder de los titanes se pusiera de pie, salió al pasillo y en menos de dos segundos, Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Bushido y Red Star lo habían agarrado y lo cargaban, al tiempo que corrían hacia la sala.

-¿QUÉ LES PASA?. BÁJENME.- gritó Robin.

Al llegar a la sala, los titanes lo bajaron, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Robin de nuevo.

-Localicé a Starfire.- respondió Cyborg emocionado.

El rostro del Chico Maravilla se iluminó, sus labios pronto se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa, la primera sonrisa que mostraba desde la desaparición de Starfire.

* * *

Starfire se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco, ignorando el dolor que sentía en todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, encendió un starbolt en su mano, era pequeño, pero no podía hacerlos más grandes debido a que aun estaba débil.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- preguntó Starfire, recargándose contra la pared para evitar caer.

-Ya no los necesito.- respondió simplemente el hombre sobándose el cuello, por el golpe que minutos antes había recibido.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?.- preguntó ella intentando que las lágrimas dejaran de bajar por su rostro.

El hombre no respondió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?.- preguntó Starfire intentando que el temor no se trasmitiera en su voz y que el fuerte mareo no la llevara al suelo.

-¿Aun no lo sabes?.- preguntó Slade acercándose cada vez más a ella.

La titán pelirroja tragó saliva sonoramente, aun recordando vagos momentos de sus pesadillas, rogaba que fueran solo eso, pesadillas.

* * *

¿Cuál es la ubicación de Starfire?

¿Dónde esta Red X?

¿Quién habrá sido el que arrojó aquella caja con el cabello de Star?

¿Podrá Chico Bestia robarle helado a Raven o a Phanta?

¿A quién se refiere Robin con "él"?

¿Qué es lo que quiere Slade de Starfire?

¿Llegaran los Titanes a tiempo?

Todo esto lo sabrán hasta los siguientes capítulos ;)

Hasta pronto

Atte. La Dama del Tiempo


	9. Recuerdo de una promesa

Hola todos, se que me tardé mucho, lo sé y me disculpo por ello, pero estuve algo ocupada.

Bueno, además tampoco ayudó que los titanes y hasta los villanos se hayan ido de vacaciones ¬¬

T.T

No es justo, yo el 29 tengo k volver a ir a trabajar hasta el 5 de enero y luego volver a entrar al terminarse las "vacaciones".

Pero bueno, mejor ya dejo de aburrirlos y me pongo a agradecer todos sus hermosos reviews. ( aunque en algunos me amenacen por no haber actualizado rápido n.nU)

Muchas gracias a : **johnn23, ligthfire, Alexandra Estrellitagotica, Nane, NightStar.007, katia, Sligerer, Lara, Kyo Hannakasi, 'Katherine-Potter-Lupin', una diva sin nombre, sakima, Guaduchi, Dark-lord 32 (Gracias por los 8 reviews), Dark Lady Evans, Al Filo de la Espada, Xena (gracias por los 4 reviews), claudia skyangel (gracias por tus dos reviews), paulina, lunatitan, El pajaro de Fuego, katty-kate, Amanda (Gracias por los 8 reviews) y Andrea.**

Mil gracias por sus reviews, no puedo creer que ya lleve 171 review en este fic.

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**_

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, como me tardé mucho en actualizar pues lo hice de 19 hojas, además les dejé un mini spoiler.

Y ahora a disfrutar n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Recuerdo de una promesa**

-¿En dónde está?.- preguntó Robin impaciente, intentando no gritar.

La esperanza de volver a ver a Starfire más pronto de lo que esperaba inundaba su alma, tenía que verla, ver su sonrisa, su mirada esmeralda, tenerla entre sus brazos para tratar de borrar la angustia que embargaba a su corazón, él había sido entrenado para ser un héroe solitario, para ser un hombre frío, pero es imposible el no sentir, sobretodo estando cerca de la princesa de Tamaran.

Estaba seguro que todas las miradas estaban sobre él, al igual que las sonrisas que le dedicaban, no las podía ver, pero las podía sentir.

-¿Por qué demonios tenemos que esperar a que esté presente éste para que nos digas la ubicación de Starfire?.- preguntó de pronto Speedy, cortando aquel bello momento y recibiendo miradas matadoras de sus compañeros.

-Porque gracias a él, fue a quien pude obtener las pistas para localizarla.- respondió Cyborg observando molesto al chico pelirrojo.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó Speedy levantándose del sofá en el que minutos antes se encontraba sentado, los demás observaron de forma interrogante al titán mitad robot.

-¿Recuerdas las gotas de agua y hielo que me pediste que examinara?.- le preguntó Cyborg a Robin, quien asintió de forma impaciente al igual que sus compañeros.

-Si¿Qué encontraste?.- preguntó Robin.

-La pureza de esas gotas de agua es única, al principio creí que se trataba de algún manantial, pero entonces examiné los pequeños trozos de hielo y fue cuando lo descubrí, solo existe un lugar en donde se puede encontrar ese tipo de pureza en el agua y que sea congelada por la naturaleza.- explicó Cyborg.

-¿Cuál?.- preguntó Robin desesperándose.

-La Antártida.- respondió Cyborg.

-¿QUÉ?.- gritaron casi todos, los únicos que no gritaron fueron Robin, Cyborg y Raven.

El Líder de los Titanes bajó la mirada.

-¿POR QUÉ LA LLEVARON A LA ANTÁRTIDA?.- gritó Chico Bestia desesperado jalándose los cabellos.- ¿POR QUÉ NO LA LLEVARON MEJOR A ACAPULCO O HAWAI?.¿POR QUE UN LUGAR EN DONDE TIENE QUE HACER FRÍO?.- continuó Chico Bestia gritando y casi llorando.

-Porque es el único modo de mantener a Starfire controlada, ella necesita recibir los rayos del sol para usar sus poderes, al tenerla en un lugar frío están seguros de que ella no podrá escapar.- explicó Cyborg, respondiendo la pregunta de Chico Bestia.

-Un momento.- dijo Argent llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Cómo iremos a la Antártida?, no todos pueden volar y volar hacia allá es muy arriesgado, recuerden que la velocidad del viento es de hasta 320 km/h.- explicó Argent.

Herald carraspeó ligeramente.

-Argen tiene razón, además debemos ir por ropa más abrigadora.- comentó Más.

-Si, y llevar chocolate caliente.- continuó Menos sonriendo.

-Más, Menos y Kid Flash vayan por ropa apropiada para todos, Cyborg. ¿La nave T puede llevarnos a la Antártida?.- le preguntó Robin y Cyborg.

Sabía que no todos cabrían en la nave, así como del peligro que sería si fueran en la nave T, podrían perderse en alguna tormenta de nieve, el motor podría congelarse por la baja temperatura, arriesgaría la vida de sus amigos, al igual que la suya, era demasiado arriesgado, pero por ella era capaz de todo, de eso y más, necesitaba verla cuanto antes o enloquecería.

Herald volvió a carraspear por segunda vez, tratando de llamar la atención de los demás.

-No estoy seguro, Robin, además no cabremos todos, el clima no es muy favorable y sería muy arriesgado y peligroso.- respondió Cyborg preocupado.

Herald de nuevo carraspeó, solo que esta vez con fuerza, finalmente llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Quieres una pastilla para la garganta?.- preguntó molesta Argent, el hombre solo la observó con enfado y se dirigió hacia los demás.

-Yo puedo arreglar eso, puedo crear un portal hacia la Antártida.- comentó Herald señalando con orgullo su instrumento.

-Excelente.- exclamó Robin sonriendo.- Herald haz el portal.- le ordenó.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?.- preguntaron Más y Menos cruzados de brazos.

-Es lo que intentaba decirles, pero ustedes solo me ignoraban.- respondió molesto el hombre.

-Ya dejen de discutir, y Herald haz el portal.- ordenó Robin.

-Alto.- dijo Raven sorprendiendo a todos, ya que ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que Cyborg había anunciado que conocía la ubicación de Starfire, su voz, había sonado algo ronca, no fría y monótona como era costumbre.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Phanta.

-La Antártida es un lugar demasiado grande, no es un pueblo, ni una ciudad, mucho menos un país, estamos hablando de un Continente, y no cualquiera sino de uno que esta rodeado de hielo y de muchas trampas hechas por la naturaleza, necesitamos vehículos para transportarnos, claro, a menos que deseen caminar por todo el polo, ocuparemos radares, alimentos, así como un botiquín por si acaso, no sabemos que es lo que nos espera allá.- explicó Raven, las sonrisas de todos desaparecieron al instante, bueno, de casi todos, ya que Cyborg mantenía su enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lo sé, Raven y estoy orgulloso en informarles que estamos preparados para eso.- dijo Cyborg, todos alzaron una ceja en señal de incredulidad.- Acompáñenme.- les pidió dirigiéndose hacia donde esta su amado "bebé", se acercó a la pared de la habitación y retiró un neumático, dejando a la vista un pequeño y casi imperceptible teclado numérico, presionó algunos números que ninguno de ellos pudo ver, los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par al ver como la pared se abría, dejando espacio a un angosto pasillo oscuro.

-¿Qué es…?.- preguntó sorprendido Chico Bestia.

-Es la bodega de vehículos de la Torre.- respondió Cyborg con orgullo.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste viejo?.- preguntó molesto Chico Bestia.

-Por que sabía que si te lo decía ibas a estar curioseando y terminarías dañándolos.- respondió Cyborg observando acusadoramente al titán verde.

-¿Cuándo he arruinado algo?.- preguntó ofendido Chico Bestia.

-¿Debo recordarte lo que le pasó al tostador cuando intentaste hacer Tofú francés?.- preguntó Cyborg. ¬¬

-Eh bueno, es que no sabía que el Tofú no se podía tostar en el tostador.-admitió él.-Además la receta decía que se podía preparar en el tostador de pan.- trató de defenderse el titán verde.

-En la receta decía, PAN francés, no TOFÚ francés.- exclamó Cyborg molesto, en ocasiones Chico Bestia era aun más peligroso que Starfire en la cocina.

-Pero solo fue esa vez y fue un accidente.- murmuró Chico Bestia en voz baja.

-Y la vez que pusiste a lavar todas las herramientas del taller en el lavaplatos, o la ocasión en que… ¬¬

-YA BASTA.- gritó Robin comenzando a enfurecerse.

-Creo que ha quedado claro el motivo por el cual Chispita no les informó de este lugar, ahora lo importante es preparar todo para rescatar a Starfire.- aclaró Bumble Bee al ver como Robin prácticamente incineraba con la mirada a Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

-Ejem… les presento al Nodwell 60 Titán .- exclamó Cyborg emocionado.

-¿Qué diablos es Novel 60 Titán?.- preguntó Chico Bestia sin comprender como ese vehiculo los ayudaría.

-El Nodwell 60 Titán es un vehículo de transporte de doble tracción, frecuentemente usado por algunas industrias como vehículo de uso general. Constituye el vehículo ideal para trasladar hombres y equipo hacia sitios remotos, sobre terrenos a campo traviesa y en condiciones climáticas adversas. Puede ser transportado por un avión Hércules. El tren delantero se encuentra sellado, lo que posibilita operar en agua, hielo y barro, a velocidades razonables y con mínimo mantenimiento, la capacidad total de combustible es de 166 l, la Velocidad máxima es de 16.3 km/h, el Motor es Ford 300, es un motor naftero, 132 BHP. Con freno de mano automático y con Dirección hidráulica, y por si fuera poco con una Suspensión de 4 balancines independientes.- describió Cyborg con ese brillo en la mirada que siempre poseía cuando hablaba de alguno de sus inventos.

-Eh¿me lo repites?.- pidió Chico Bestia levantando su mano, para llamar la atención de su amigo.

-¿En que parte te quedaste?.- preguntó Cyborg algo ofendido.¬¬

-En lo de vehículo de transporte de doble traición.-respondió Chico Bestia con las orejitas caídas y con un dedo en la boca, tratando de recordar todas aquellas palabras complicadas que había mencionado su mejor amigo.

-Pero Chispita, en este vehículo Nod... Nodbel, bueno, este vehículo para la nieve, es muy grande, pero no podremos caber todos.-aclaró Bee.

-Lo sé, aquí tienen el Prinoth Titán 4, es un vehículo resistente y duradero, constituido por palas de acero. Fue ideado para resolver problemas de declives y pendientes. Las palas son operadas hidráulicamente, en forma independiente y con movimiento propio, lo cual permite variar el frente del trabajo de 4 a 4,88 m. Los impactos contra obstáculos son absorbidos por un equilibrador de presión, el cual previene a las palas de posibles daños. La cabina del conductor es espaciosa y permite obtener una amplia visión. En el techo cuenta con una escotilla ajustable, una computadora a bordo, equipo radio estereofónico y asiento ergonómico. Para un óptimo proceso de combustión, el motor diesel utiliza altas presiones de inyección. Asimismo, este vehículo es un real exponente de gran eficiencia bajo toda condición operativa, que por supuesto gracias algunas mejoras que le hice a este y al Nodwell, tiene mayor capacidad para pasajeros y cargamento.– respondió Cyborg exhibiendo el vehiculo enorme.

-Eh… solo una pequeña duda, Cyborg.- dijo Hot Spot.

-Adelante, pregunta.

-¿Cómo transportaremos estos enormes vehículos por el portal?. No tenemos ningún avión Hércules. -preguntó Hot Spot.

-Oh eso ya lo tengo resuelto, además cada vehículo esta equipado para resistir nuestro peso, así como es inmune a al fuego.- dijo Cyborg.- sin mencionar que cuentan con esto.- exclamó con una sonrisa al más puro estilo de pasta dental señalando un pequeño botón rojo.

-¡¡¡¡¡BOTÓN!!!!.- exclamó Chico Bestia corriendo y empujando a Cyborg para presionar el botón, todos observaron con terror como el dedo de Chico Bestia se acercaba como en cámara lenta hasta finalmente presionar el botón, al instante el enorme vehículo comenzó a temblar y a cambiar de forma transformándose en una moto de nieve, del mismo tamaño que la motocicleta de Robin.

-LO JURO, YO NO FUI.- gritó el titán verde asustado al ver lo que había hecho.- FUE RAVEN.- le acusó señalándola con su dedo índice, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de la hechicera y una sonrisa divertida en los demás.

El martillo que reposaba en una pequeña repisa fue rodeado por una extraña aura oscura para después levitar sobre el chico y caer directamente sobre su cabeza.

-AHHHHHHHHH.- gritó de dolor Chico Bestia con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

Todos los demás comenzaron a reír, bueno, casi todos, ya que Robin continuaba con su expresión seria, los puños del chico se cerraron, observó a su alrededor, debía haber aproximadamente unos 8 de esos vehículos, 4 de cada tipo, a excepción de una moto de nieve para una sola persona

* * *

Slade observó fijamente a la joven pelirroja, dio un par de pasos, evitando el cuerpo del médico que él había asesinado. 

Starfire tragó saliva sonoramente, y retrocedió un paso, solo para topar con la fría y húmeda pared una vez más, no podía rendirse, debía volver con sus amigos, nunca haría lo que ese maldito quería, jamás, prefería morir mil veces a lo que ese lunático quería.

-Dije que te alejaras.- le recordó Starfire molesta al ver que solo los separaban 5 metros, apretó con fuerza los dientes e ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, logró hacer más grande el starbolt, Slade rió entre dientes, deteniéndose.

-¿En verdad crees que con eso me derrotaras?.- preguntó, esperaba ver rendida a la titán, la había elegido por varias razones, entre ellas su gran poder y la relación que mantenía con el líder de los titanes, había escuchado la historia de Warp, en donde los titanes habían desaparecido en el futuro debido a la desaparición de Starfire y eso era lo que él quería, separar a los titanes, enloquecer a Robin, hacerlo sufrir, arrebatándole lo más valioso para él, su más grande tesoro, aquello sin lo cual no pudiera vivir, es decir, Starfire.

-No me asustas, niña, en cualquier momento tu cuerpo dejara de responderte.- murmuró lentamente, saboreando la reacción de ella, quien al principio se asustó, pero en medio segundo su expresión había cambiado a una de reto, esa chiquilla cada vez la sorprendía más¿qué era lo que tramaba?.¿Cómo era posible que aun deseara huir, estando completamente mal herida?.

Sin titubear dio un paso hacia delante, solo para ser derribado por el starbolt de Starfire.

-Te dije… que te alejaras.- murmuró ella casi sin voz.

* * *

-Estuve investigando, y se han reportado movimientos misteriosos en esta área de la Antártida.- explicó Cyborg señalando un cuadro marcado con tinta roja del plano de la Antártida, los reportes indican que pertenecen a laboratorios en donde los científicos experimentan, pero ninguno de ellos desde más de un mes han enviado sus respectivos informes sobre los avances obtenidos en los experimentos, por lo que sospecho que la hermandad del mal tiene algo que ver.- explicó Cyborg, observando a todos excepto a su líder. 

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas, Cyborg?.- preguntó de pronto el líder, sobresaltando al hombre mitad máquina.

-¿De que hablas?.- preguntó él, tratando de sonar confiado.

-Me estás ocultando algo.- respondió Robin deteniéndose frente a él observándolo fijamente a su ojo humano.

-Es sobre, Star. ¿Cierto?.- preguntó el líder, sobresaltando a su amigo.

-¿Cómo-cómo diablos lo supiste?.- logró articular después de varios tartamudeos Cyborg.

-¿Qué más encontraste?.- preguntó Robin molesto.

Cyborg tragó saliva sonoramente y se aclaró la garganta por lo menos 7 veces ante la mirada furiosa de su líder.

-Bien, las muestras del cabello de Starfire… muestran… muestran pequeños residuos de concreto, metal y… y sangre, lo cual indica que ella no la está pasando precisamente bien.- respondió Cyborg con nerviosismo, observando impresionado como Robin se dejaba caer sobre el sillón y se cubría el rostro con las manos, murmurando constantemente algo parecido a "Todo esto es por mi culpa".

* * *

Salió de la habitación, recargándose en las frías paredes, se detuvo en medio del pasillo, varias gotas de hielo derretido cayeron sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera, sentía los parpados más pesados de lo normal. 

"_No me asustas, niña, en cualquier momento tu cuerpo dejara de responderte"_

Las palabras de Slade resonaron en su cabeza.

No, ella no se daría por vencida, ella era una titán, y no cualquier titán, sino la princesa de Tamaran.

_Si, una titán mal herida y agotada que en cualquier momento se va a desmayar, _le recordó su conciencia.

Se reprendió mentalmente por ser pesimista y no optimista, dio un par de pasos solo para sentir como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo levemente húmedo.

* * *

Robin se encontraba de pie, revisando planos e informes del satélite, tal y como las chicas le habían dicho, ese no era el momento para culparse de algo que ya sucedió, sino para hacer todo lo posible para remediar su error. 

Tomó los planos y explicó el plan a los demás titanes, quienes no hicieron ningún comentario negativo, al terminar revisó que los radares, comunicadores y sus armas estuvieran en buen estado, sin embargo al pasar hacia su habitación, no pudo evitar detenerse en la puerta de Starfire, tecleó la clave y entró, todo estaba igual, tal y como ella lo había dejado, a excepción de una delgada capa de polvo que cubría a algunos objetos.

_-Júrame que nunca nos separaremos, Robin.- murmuró ella contra el pecho del chico, su voz apenas y era un susurro._

_-Lo juro Star, nunca nos separaremos.- prometió él no muy seguro, sabía que esa promesa no sería algo sencillo de cumplir, especialmente porque temía herirla, siempre que amaba algo éste resultaba dañado o dejaba de existir, tal y como había sucedido con su familia, cuando unas horas antes de que el espectáculo diera comienzo él les había hecho prometer eso mismo a sus padres, quienes confiados lo habían jurado, pero esa promesa se rompió con su muerte, ella respiró profundamente, para evitar derramar más lágrimas._

_-No eres bueno con las mentiras, Robin.- dijo ella de pronto, levantando su rostro, observando la expresión sorprendida de su mejor amigo y dueño de su corazón._

_-Te juro Starfire, que nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.- volvió a prometer él algo nervioso pero con un poco de seguridad, al tiempo que acariciaba con suavidad la cara de la joven pelirroja._

_-Lo juro, Star. Nunca nos separaremos.- repitió él con ternura y con seguridad, procurando que la promesa que le había hecho a Starfire se cumpliera costase lo que costase, ella le sonrió, creyendo en aquel juramento, pues sabía que esa promesa venía del corazón del chico._

-Rompí mi promesa, te fallé Star.- murmuró Robin sentándose en la cama redonda de la titán desaparecida, observó con pesadumbre a su alrededor, observando la marioneta de su amiga, sonrió un poco al verla la tomó entre sus brazos, pero en un par de segundos su sonrisa se marchitó dando paso a una expresión seria, depositó la marioneta en su lugar y se reprendió por estar ahí, en lugar de estarla buscando.

-No, no volveré a fallarte Starfire, no otra vez, te encontrare, pase lo que pase, te recuperaré, no permitiré que esa promesa se rompa como la de mis padres.-dijo con decisión Robin saliendo con las energías renovadas, para encontrar a su princesa, para encontrarla a ella, a su Starfire.

* * *

-Te encontré maldita Troq.- le susurró al oído Val Yor. 

Un par de escalofríos recorrieron por completo el cuerpo de Starfire, la habían encontrado.

-La última vez me tomaste por sorpresa, pero esta vez, no se repetirá.- murmuró con odio el villano, soltó el cabello de la pelirroja, haciendo que cayera al suelo de una forma bastante brusca y dolosa.

Ella intentó levantarse, pero la predicción de Slade finalmente se había cumplido, su cuerpo había dejado de responderle.

Val Yur la levantó por el cuello, apretándolo con fuerza, ella solo gemía en silencio tratando inútilmente de retirar las manos de Val Yur de su cuello, pero era imposible, no podía mover ni un solo dedo.

El aire era cada vez más escaso en sus pulmones, comenzaban a arderle reclamando la ausencia de oxígeno, su rostro estaba rojo y pronto cambiaría a un tono morado si alguien no la ayudaba, aunque eso era algo imposible.

Val Yur volvió a observarla, deleitándose por los esfuerzos inútiles que ella hacía para liberarse, pero pronto su satisfacción se desintegró al ver como ella ya no luchaba, su mirada parecía perdida, era como si le diera igual que la matara, de hecho, parecía que era lo que ella quería, frunció el ceño ante esto, no le permitiría el placer de morir de una forma tan rápida y sin sufrimiento, la arrojó contra la pared, pero ella no gritó, ni se quejó, solo hizo una mueca de dolor.

Se acercó a ella, observándola temblar, sonrió ante eso al creer que temblaba de miedo, pero su expresión cambió a una de furia al darse cuenta que ella temblaba de frío.

La pateó con fuerza en las costillas, pero ella de nuevo no se quejó, mantenía los ojos cerrados, haciéndolo a él enfadar.

-¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO GRITAS DE DOLOR?.- gritó furioso jalándola de nuevo del cabello, levantándola hasta quedar a su altura.

Ella no respondió, solo abrió los ojos, revelando de nuevo aquella mirada perdida.

La observó a los ojos, tratando de encontrar lo que la titán planeaba.

El cuerpo de Starfire cayó al suelo una vez más, levantó un poco la cabeza, observando todo borroso, pero por lo poco que lograba ubicar alguien había atacado a Val Yur.

-Les dije a ti y a los demás que no la lastimaran.- dijo furioso Slade.

Val Yur se sobó el brazo en donde el láser lo había golpeado, apretó con fuerza los puños y se puso de pie.

-Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes.- exclamó Val Yur

-Gracias a mi plan es que ahora Starfire está en nuestras manos.- respondió Slade señalándola.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces luchando por continuar conciente, pero estaba demasiado agotada, por lo que en solo cuestión de segundos sus ojos se cerraron por completo, cayendo en el mundo de la inconciencia.

-Eso es algo que cualquiera pudo haber hecho.- respondió Val Yur.

-¿En serio?. ¿Entonces por que tú no lo intentaste antes?.- preguntó con burla Slade.

Val Yur no respondió, se quedó callado y solo retaba a Slade con la mirada.

-El que calla otorga.- murmuró Slade girándose hacia Starfire quien temblaba continuamente, la jaló del brazo para acercarla a él, dejando la marca de su mano en el brazo de la chica, y la cargó.

-Que sea la última vez que hagas algo a mis espaldas.- le amenazó Slade, Val Yur gruñó entre dientes, solo mirando como se alejaba con Starfire en brazos y desaparecía al entrar en la habitación que ninguno de la hermandad del mal había logrado abrir, aquella habitación que Slade había dejado sellada finalmente había sido abierta, se sorprendió, pero pronto la sorpresa fue desapareciendo siendo remplazada por la curiosidad.

¿Por qué Slade no había permitido que nadie entrase ahí?

¿Qué escondía en esa habitación?

* * *

-Bien, titanes, se que será un viaje difícil y que probablemente tengamos que enfrentarnos de nuevo a la Hermandad del Mal, los derrotamos una vez y podremos hacerlo de nuevo, recuperaremos a Starfire y los haremos pagar por arrebatarla de mi lado.- dijo Robin, esta última frase la dijo sin pensar, al ver las miradas divertidas de muchos de sus amigos y la sonrisa de la pequeña Melvin, rápidamente se apresuró a aclarase.- me refiero a arrebatárnosla de nuestro lado.- se corrigió de inmediato, completamente rojo. 

-Lo que tú digas, viejo.- murmuró divertido Chico Bestia, mientras los demás asentían y le enviaban miradas cómplices a Robin.

-Escucha bien, pelos parados.- dijo Speedy molesto tomando a Robin del cuello de su capa.-Star no es tuya, ella es mía.- le informó él.

Raven decidió alejarse al saber lo que pronto sucedería, al igual que los demás quienes de inmediato corrieron a esconderse detrás del sillón o alguna mesa, jaló del brazo a Chico Bestia quien parecía no captar la alerta de Peligro en el ambiente y lo ocultó detrás del sillón junto a los demás.

Al instante Robin apretó los dientes con fuerza, empujó bruscamente a Speedy haciéndolo caer al suelo, caminó hacia él, dando pasos amenazantes, los puños apretados y con una mirada asesina, que haría correr hasta al más valiente, una mirada que nadie podía ver, pero que la podían sentir con intensidad.

-Que sea la última vez que hagas eso, no vuelvas a tocarme y mucho menos a decir que MI Starfire te pertenece, tú solo la has visto unas cuantas veces, tú no la conoces como yo la conozco, tú no sabes nada de ella, tú no sabes cuales son sus temores, qué es lo que le gusta, que es lo que le preocupa, ni siquiera sabrías como consolarla o tranquilizarla y por muy duro que te parezca, tú nunca tendrás la confianza que ella me tiene a mi.- dijo Robin intentando no lanzarse contra Speedy, quien lo observaba impresionado.

-Una confianza que se quebró al igual que su corazón al saber que saldrías con otra chica.- escupió Speedy lleno de rabia.

Más y Menos, totalmente asustados por la furia de Robin, no dejaban de temblar y abrazarse mutuamente, por ello en cuanto sintieron la mirada de Robin, habían corrido a ocultarse bajo una de las sillas de la cocina, sabían que la paciencia de Robin tenía un límite y Speedy estaba logrando sacarlo de quicio.

Los puños de Robin se cerraron con más fuerza, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, avanzó un paso hacia el pelirrojo, observándolo con furia, los demás retuvieron el aliento, esperando ver la reacción de Robin.

-Tú no eres nadie para darte explicaciones, y en cuanto a ese asunto, es algo que yo arreglare a solas con Starfire, solo a ella le daré explicaciones de mis actos, a ella y a nadie más.- respondió Robin apretando la mandíbula, lleno de rabia, dándole la espalda al titán del Este.

-Es tu culpa que la hayan secuestrado.- dijo Speddy poniéndose de pie, había puesto el dedo en la llaga y él lo sabía, pero aun así se había arriesgado, Robin, como era de esperarse se detuvo, dándose vuelta lentamente, observándolo de forma matadora.

-Tú siempre eres el responsable de su dolor.- continuó Speedy.- Solo dañas lo que amas, lo mejor hubiese sido que te quedaras con Batman, oh espera, él te echó de su lado, no quiere saber nada de ti.- murmuró Speedy, saboreando la victoria que se aproximaba.

-Tú no sabes nada de Batman, y para que lo sepas, fui yo quien dejó a Batman, él nunca me echó de su lado.- siseó Robin, la sangre hervía junto a su furia, en cualquier momento perdería su autocontrol y mataría a golpes a Speedy.

-Por Dios, Robin, solo mírate, eres un chico frío, calculador y hostil, eres joven, y no te diviertes, no haces cosas propias de alguien de tu edad, tu única diversión es perseguir villanos, demostrar que eres el mejor en todo, te obsesionas con facilidad con los criminales, sobretodo con Slade, lastimas a tus amigos, cuando tienes algo en mente no te importa a quien lastimes en el transcurso con tal de conseguirlo, eres un buen líder, pero eres incapaz de amar, eres incapaz de sentir, o al menos dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que abrazaste a alguien?.¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que mostraste tus sentimientos o abriste tu corazón?, lo ves, no puedes sentir, por lo cual no puedes amar.- declaró Speedy.

Las palabras de Speedy se clavaron en el corazón de Robin, como pequeñas dagas, él tenía razón en muchas cosas, la culpa volvía a hundirlo.

-Tú no puedes asegurar nada de eso, Speedy.- dijo una voz fría detrás de los chicos de antifaces, ambos se giraron observando a Raven, a un asustado Chico Bestia oculto detrás de ella y a Cyborg, quien se mantenía firme junto a ellos.

-Tú no conoces realmente a Robin, al menos no al verdadero, él puede ser frío, hostil, calculador y todo lo que tu quieras, pero te diré una cosa, Robin se obsesiona, sí, lo acepto, es competitivo, no lo niego, pero puedo asegurarte que él siempre ve por la seguridad de los demás, que el siempre lucha por proteger lo que quiere, nunca antes vi a alguien ser tan paciente con Starfire al mostrarle las costumbres de la Tierra, y créeme que se requiere de mucha paciencia.- explicó Raven sonriendo levemente al recordar cuando la acompañó a conocer el centro comercial y el modo en que su amiga no paraba de preguntar que era y para que servía cada cosa.-Nunca vi a nadie ser tan amable y protector con ella.- decía Raven.

-Robin es el mejor diseñando estrategias para derrotar a los villanos.- interrumpió Cyborg.

-Si, y aunque nos haga entrenar casi todo el día.- comentó Chico Bestia en tono de reproche.- él lo hace para que estemos preparados para el peligro, para evitar salir mal heridos.- continuó Chico Bestia con admiración.

-Nunca vi a alguien entrenar tanto o encontrar pistas donde nadie buscaba.- dijo Cyborg.

-De hecho nunca vi a alguien con el valor de enfrentar a sus propios amigos con tal de no dañarlos.- murmuró Raven al recordar cuando Robin se convirtió en el aprendiz de Slade.- O tener el suficiente coraje para admitir que luchar no es el único modo para resolver un problema.- continuó Raven con una leve sonrisa al recordar cuando Robin fue el primero en comprender sus palabras e ir a liberar a Starfire de las esposas que traía en su manos el día en que se conocieron.

-Starfire me habló muy bien de Robin, y por el modo en que ella se refería a ti, sé con seguridad que eres muy especial para ella.- comentó Red Star con una sonrisa, uniéndose a Raven y a los demás.

-Si hay alguien aquí que realmente conoce a Star, ese es Robin, quien sabe perfectamente cuando ella esta mal o cuando miente, Robin no es incapaz de sentir y mucho menos de amar.- declaró Raven.

-Si, además Speedy tú no paras de reclamarle a Robin su cita, siendo que tú en Ciudad Acero sales con una chica distinta cada dos días.- le reclamó Bee molesta, los demás observaron molestos al pelirrojo.- Dices querer mucho a Starfire pero al parecer tienes una extraña forma de demostrarlo.

-Gracias chicos.- agradeció Robin levemente sonrojado.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, y ahora vamos a rescatar a nuestra amiga.- afirmó Red Star.

Esta vez fue Argent quien carraspeó llamando la atención de los demás.

-Primero cámbiense de ropa.- les recomendó Argent vestida con un grueso abrigo rojo con negro, Jericho que estaba junto a ella asintió colocándose los guantes.

-De acuerdo, mientras tanto, Chico Bestia, Aqualad, Raven, Bee lleven suficiente comida, por si acaso.- ordenó el Líder, todos asintieron y salieron disparados hacia la cocina.- Cyborg verifica los vehículos, una vez que termines eso, sube las cosas a ellos.- ordenó Robin su amigo metálico asintió y acató su orden.

-¿Robin?.- preguntó una vocecita detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa, Melvin?.- preguntó el Chico rogando internamente que no le hiciera alguna otra pregunta incómoda.

-¿Qué voy ha hacer yo?.- preguntó la pequeña rubia de ojos azules.

-Cuida que Timmy Tantrum y Teether no se vuelvan a pelear.- respondió Robin con una sonrisa, la pequeña también sonrió y corrió junto con Bobby hacia los pequeños para cumplir la orden.

Kid Flash, Más y Menos se pusieron a repartir la ropa entre los demás titanes que por estar atentos a la discusión no se habían cambiado aun.

Robin se quedó por un momento de pie, sin moverse, pensando en llevar o no a los titanes más pequeños, sería algo muy peligroso para ellos.

15 minutos después...

Cyborg se encontraba riendo a carcajada limpia al tiempo que señalaba a Chico Bestia con su dedo.

-Pa-pareces un esquimal.- logró articular Cyborg para después volver a reír a carcajadas, los demás intentaban no reírse de Chico Bestia, quien casi caminaba como pingüino debido a todos los empalmes que se había puesto para no pasar frío.

Raven sonrió un poco al ver a Chico Bestia, que intentaba acercarse a Cyborg para golpearlo, pero sus movimientos eran tremendamente torpes y solo hacían que tropezara y cayera al suelo.

-Melvin, Timmy Tantrum y Teether, ustedes no irán, son muy pequeños y es muy peligroso.- les informó Robin vestido con un grueso abrigo y cargando una mochila en el hombro.

-No, nosotros iremos, los ayudaremos a rescatar a Starfire.- dijo la pequeña Melvin herida por considerarlos inferiores por su corta edad.

-Es demasiado peligroso.- le cortó Robin.

-Eso no importa, nosotros también somos titanes y como tales lucharemos contra los malos, ya lo hicimos una vez.- se defendió Melvin.

-Robin, se que quizás me arrepienta de esto, pero déjalos que vengan con nosotros, Chico Bestia y yo estaremos al pendiente de ellos.- dijo Raven.

-Si, Raven y Chico Bestia estarán al pendie… un momento¡yo soy chico Bestia!.- exclamó el titán verde.- ¿Yo cuando dije que iba a cuid ..?.- su pregunta quedó a medias al ver la mirada molesta de Raven, se sonrojó de sobremanera y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.- Claro Rae y yo lo haremos.- murmuró pasando su brazo por los hombros de Raven, quien lo observó de forma extraña.

-Lo importante es ir por Starfire.- interrumpió Aqualad.

-Esta bien, Cyborg¿llevas todo?.- preguntó Robin.

-Si, aquí llevo todo, desde radares hasta…

-Vamonos.- interrumpió Robin caminando hacia el portal, dejando de observar el notable sonrojo de Raven, al retirar el brazo de Chico Bestia de sus hombros.

Los demás tomaron los vehículos que usarían para buscar a su compañera y amiga en la Antártida, algunos como Speedy se quejaba entre dientes, mientras otros como Phanta sonreía de forma burlesca al cargar dos motonetas para nieve, mientras Chico Bestia a duras penas podía levantar una, todos imitaron al Chico Maravilla, excepto Raven quien se quedó parada en su sitio.

-¿Qué pasa Rae?.- preguntó Chico Bestia regresando hacia ella.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.- respondió Raven adentrándose hacia el portal seguida de Chico Bestia.

* * *

-Por favor, no lo haga.- pidió débilmente Starfire, estaba acorralada, no había nadie que la pudiera ayudar, llevaba unos minutos en los que acababa de abrir los ojos y el terror ya invadía todo su ser al observar el lugar y reconocer algunas máquinas que ella había visto en el pasado, de las cuales no tenía agradables recuerdos. 

Slade solo sonrió con malicia.

-No… no… por favor.- imploró ella, mientras un par de lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- el grito de Starfire resonó en la habitación, pero nadie más lo escuchó, ya que las paredes de esa habitación eran demasiado gruesas.

* * *

Ahora entendían porque llamaban a la Antártida "el desierto de hielo", lo único que se podía ver a sus alrededores era nieve, todo era color blanco, no se veía ningún tipo de vegetación en el lugar y mucho menos alguna clase de fauna. 

Tal y como Argent lo había señalado, las ventiscas eran sumamente fuertes, una de ellas por poco se había llevado al pequeño Teeter al asomarse por la ventana cuando creyó haber visto un pingüino, por fortuna Chico Bestia lo había sujetado justo a tiempo.

Entre tanta nieve y viento, era muy sencillo perderse, a pesar de llevar ropa muy abrigadora no podían evitar temblar continuamente, él único que parecía disfrutar del paisaje era Chico Bestia que se burlaba de Speedy, quien hacia unos instantes había perdido de vista los vehículos de los demás y según las palabras burlescas de Cyborg había estado más asustado que una niña, comentario que indignó a las chicas, quienes se quejaron por lo comunicadores con Cybor, quien agradecía internamente que las chicas hayan elegido sus propios vehículos, a excepción de Raven quien iba acompañada de Chico Bestia, Melvin, Teether y Timmy.

-¿CÓMO ENCONTRAREMOS A STARFIRER?.- gritó Kid Flash por el comunicador, ya que los radios no funcionaban al entrar en una zona donde las ventiscas hacían demasiado ruido y no permitían escuchar con claridad.

Nadie respondió, solo continuaron conduciendo, algunos se frotaban los brazos para aminorar de algún modo ese glacial frío que les entumía hasta los huesos.

Dos horas después…

-Este lugar es enorme, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.- exclamó Phanta.

-Cyborg¿qué tan cerca estamos de esos laboratorios?.- preguntó Robin.

-Aproximadamente a 15 km.- respondió él.

-QUINCE KILÓMETROS.-gritó espantado Chico Bestia, un peculiar sonido se escuchó, haciendo que todos los titanes levantaran la vista horrorizados.

-CUIDADO, AVALANCHA.- gritó Robin.

Raven salió de la Nodwell 60 Titán e hizo aparecer un campo de fuerza sobre todos los vehículos, mientras Herald creaba un portal y enviaba la nieve a otro lugar.

Una vez que estuvieron totalmente a salvo, Raven se dirigió hacia el Nodwell y observó molesta a Chico Bestia, quien solo se hundió más en su asiento, totalmente avergonzado.

El recorrido era cada vez más agotador, el intenso frío parecía apagar el buen humor de los titanes, después de varios minutos en donde el único paisaje que contemplaron fueron enormes montañas de blanca nieve y desde luego no podían faltar los continuos y molestos "¿Ya merito llegamos?" de Chico Bestia, quien había agotado la paciencia de más de un titán, el Prinoth Titán 4 se detuvo, Cyborg salió del vehículo revisando algo en su brazo.

Los demás vehículos también se detuvieron y los titanes se dirigieron hacia Cyborg.

-¿Ya llegamos?.- preguntó Chico Bestia con el rostro iluminado, aunque algo rojo por el frío.

-Creo que encontramos a Star, a dos kilómetros se encuentra el lugar que indica el mapa y los sensores de calor.- respondiendo Cyborg observando las graficas en su brazo.

-¿Entonces porque nos detuvimos?.- preguntó molesto Speedy.

-Debemos ocultar los vehículos¿Acaso quieres que descubran que estamos aquí?.- preguntó Robin.

Speedy no respondió solo gruñó, los dos kilómetros restantes los recorrieron caminando, algunos se quejaban del clima y otros permanecían callados.

-Este es el lugar.- indicó Cyborg.

-Eh… pero esto es una montaña.- murmuró Chico Bestia señalando la montaña blanca frente a ellos.

-¿Estas seguro de que no la tienen en el centro de investigaciones que pasamos hace más de una hora?.- preguntó Hot Spot.

-Sí estoy seguro, además creo que encontré la entrada.- respondió Cyborg, se acercó a la montaña y retiró la nieve con su mano, después golpeó con suavidad, haciendo que varios pedazos de hielo cayeron al suelo, los demás observaron asombrados el pequeño teclado, Cyborg presionó algunos números y una enorme puerta metálica se abrió.

El resto de los titanes estaban demasiado impresionados como para decir algo, por lo que se dedicaron a entrar, por supuesto estando alerta de cualquier cosa o ruido sospechoso.

-¿Seguro que esto es un centro de investigación?.- preguntó incrédulo Bushido.-Parece una cueva.- continuó.

¬¬

-Es porque los laboratorios están en esta cueva.- respondió Cyborg, caminando, los demás solo siguieron sin preguntar nada, hasta que Cyborg se detuvo, provocando que los demás lo imitaran.

Frente a ellos se encontraban varias cuevas más, eran por lo menos cinco, Cyborg y Robin revisaron los radares y las graficas de calor encontradas en la cueva, pero parecía que los aparatos se hubieran congelado por el clima.

-Bien, no tendremos de otra más que separarnos.- indicó Robin, todos los titanes comenzaron a hacer grupos, y a elegir la cueva por la que explorarían.

Decidieron dividirse por sectores, por lo que Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Raven junto a los tres pequeños titanes, iban con Robin; Speedy, Más, Menos y Aqualad con Bumble Bee, etc.

* * *

Slade salió de la habitación, cerrándola de nuevo, no importaba lo que los demás intentaran jamás podrían derribar esa puerta, solo lograrían entrar con la tarjeta que el ocultaba en su ropa. 

La alarma comenzó a sonar y las luces escarlatas comenzaron a parpadear, por lo que inmediatamente se dirigió a revisar lo que sucedía.

* * *

Esta vez Robin iba a la cabeza del grupo, había varias cuevas más a su alrededor, pensó por un momento en atravesar la que estaba a su derecha, pero cuando estaba por decidirlo escuchó voces bastantes familiares para él. 

-Te digo que ya pasamos este lugar.

-¿Quieres callarte ya?

-Sí, cierra el pico

Cyborg alzó una ceja divertido al ver aparecer a los titanes del este.

-Bien queda descartada esa cueva.- murmuró Robin.

-Esto parece un maldito laberinto.- se quejó Chico Bestia sentándose en el suelo, agotado por tanto caminar.

-No lo parece, lo es.- afirmó Herald, al llegar junto a los demás con su grupo, habían aparecido por otras de las cuevas.

A los pocos minutos cada grupo de titanes llegó a reunirse con los demás, quedando completos.

-Aparentemente estas cuevas están conectadas entre si.- comentó Red Star

-Que observador, si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta.- respondió sarcásticamente Speedy.

-¿A dónde vas, Robin?.- preguntó Aqualad al ver al líder de los titanes observar las paredes de la cueva para después sonreír.

* * *

-Están aquí, no pensé que llegaran tan pronto.- murmuró asombrado Slade observando a los titanes a través de los monitores. 

Una sonrisa se asomó detrás de su máscara.

-Es hora de jugar un poco.- murmuró para si mismo Slade presionando un par de botones.

* * *

Frente a él había una abertura, no era muy grande, pero al menos podría atravesarla, se acercó más y de pronto sintió como el suelo comenzaba a temblar. 

-¿Qué esta pasando?.- preguntó histéricamente Chico Bestia transformándose en un enorme gorila para detener varias rocas y nieve que caían del suelo y que habían estado a punto de golpear a los pequeños que estaban a su cargo.

-Azarath Metrion Zhintos.- exclamó Raven haciendo que su aura negra cubriera a todos los titanes, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

-ROBIN ESPERA.- gritó Red Star al ver a Robin saltar hábilmente las rocas y los pedazos de hielo.

-ROBIN.- gritaron todos los demás al ver como Robin atravesaba la abertura de aquella pared, intentaron seguirlo, pero un nuevo y más fuerte temblor los sacudió, ocasionando que se detuvieran por su seguridad.

-Este lugar es muy peligroso, debemos salir de aquí.- sugirió Kole.

-¿Qué hay de Robin?.- preguntó la pequeña Melvin.

-Ustedes vayan, yo iré por Robin.- respondió Red Star corriendo para atravesar el campo de fuerza que lo mantenía a salvo, sin embargo el destino no parecía estar a su favor, ya que justo cuando estaba a un par de metros para salir del campo de fuerza cientos de enormes rocas, nieve, hielo entre otras cosas cayeron tapando la abertura por la que Robin había desaparecido.

El lugar volvía a temblar y amenazaba con partirse a la mitad en cualquier momento, el campo de fuerza no duraría por mucho tiempo, era demasiado grande, por lo que requería de más energía y poder.

Raven debía tomar una decisión rápido o de lo contrario lo lamentaría o teletrasportaba a los demás fuera de ese lugar y mantenerlos a todos a salvo o iba detrás de Robin arriesgándose a poner en riesgo la vida de los demás.

El campo se iba debilitando, y pequeñas rocas ya lo comenzaban a traspasar, la tensión y los nervios eran cada vez más, levantó la vista, descubriendo horrorizada como una enorme roca cubierta por filosos cristales de hielo se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Perdóname, Robin.- susurró Raven antes de sacar a todos los demás de ahí teletrasportándolos.

* * *

-STARFIRE.- le llamó Robin, el lugar parecía ser una extraña cámara, el clima era un poco más agradable dentro, seguramente alguien había puesto calefacción. 

Continuó caminando, alumbrando todo con su linterna de mano, los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban eran los de sus pisadas y el del incesante golpeteó de las gotas de agua contra los pequeños charcos que había en el suelo.

Abrió una puerta metálica y de inmediato fue lanzado al suelo debido a un fuerte golpe que recibió por sorpresa.

Se puso de pie, algo aturdido por el golpe, cuando levantó la vista se impresionó.

* * *

Una enorme burbuja oscura salió debajo de la nieve, levitó un poco sobre ésta para después desaparecer y dejar caer a los "pasajeros" que trasportaba. 

-Auch.- se quejaron varios, entre ellos por supuesto Chico Bestia.

-Menos mal que caí sobre blandito.- comentó sonriendo Chico Bestia, levantó la cabeza, solo para ponerse completamente rojo, quedando totalmente petrificado al ver sobre que había caído.

-¿T-te i-importaría quitarte?.- logró articular Raven nerviosa y algo sonrojada, quien agradecía enormemente que su sonrojo se confundiera por el frío.

-S-si, perdona.- dijo rápidamente Chico Bestia poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Raven a levantarse.

-Gracias.-susurró Raven, Chico Bestia sonrió.

-Debemos volver por Robin.- ordenó Cyborg.

-No debimos haber dejado solo a Robin.- dijo Bee preocupada.

-También quiero encontrar a Starfire y a Robin, pero si nos hubiésemos quedado un momento más en ese lugar, habríamos muerto.- comentó Argent.

-La entrada quedó cubierta. ¿Por dónde entraremos?.- preguntó Aqualad, a su lado Cyborg revisaba su comunicador.

-Muy bien titanes, hay que formar equipos para buscar otra entrada y encontrar a nuestros amigos.- comenzó Cyborg.

-¿Quién te nombró líder?.- preguntó molesto Speedy.

-Basta, Speedy.- pidió Bee.- Yo voy contigo, Chispita.- pidió ella.

-Gracias Bee.- agradeció Cyborg algo sonrojado, se acomodó mejor su bufanda azul cielo, cubriendo sus mejillas entumecidas por el frío.-Los comunicadores ya funcionan, así podremos comunicarnos a través de ellos, así que en marcha, no solo hay que buscarlos, sino encontrarlos.- explicó Cyborg.

* * *

Robin saltó justo a tiempo, antes de que el enorme gorila lo golpeara con sus colosales puños. 

Lanzó un par de discos congelantes, pero Monsieur Mallah los aplastó con una de sus manos.

Instigator saltó e intentó golpearlo con su fuerza bruta, afortunadamente logró desviar el golpe.

-¿Dónde tienen a mi Starfire?.- gritó Robin furioso,

* * *

-¿Cómo los encontraremos?.- preguntó Bushido observando la entrada cubierta por la avalancha, habían buscado por toda la montaña y no habían encontrado otra entrada o salida, ya había pasado media hora, 30 minutos sin saber de Robin y sin saber si Starfire continuaba con vida. 

Chico Bestia se frotó los brazos, al sentir una ventisca helada , su cabello y ropa mostraba copos de nieve así como un poco de escarcha, Cyborg, que estaba junto al titán verde intentaba encontrar alguna entrada secreta o algo en los planos que había logrado descargar sobre ese Centro de Investigación, pero por más que buscaba no lograba encontrar nada.

-Yo me encargo.- respondió Argent levantando sus manos, las cuales rápidamente comenzaron a brillar de un color escarlata.

-NOOO.- gritó Bushido bajando las manos de Argent.- Si derrites todo esa nieve vas a causar una catástrofe climática.- aclaró Bushido.

-¿Tienen un mejor plan?.- preguntó Argent cruzada de brazos.

Los demás bajaron la vista avergonzados al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a sus amigos.

-Sí.- respondió Raven, al instante fueron rodeados por el aura oscura de la hechicera, formando una burbuja que traspasó la nieve.

* * *

Con un último golpe de su bo de acero dejó inconsciente a Monsieur Mallah, en el suelo se encontraban otros criminales totalmente inconscientes como Ding Dong Dadd. 

Apretó con fuerza su bo y caminó por aquel largo pasillo, había varias puertas, todas metálicas, no estaba seguro si sería conveniente investigar que había en ellas, así que sin más abrió la primera puerta.

La habitación estaba en penumbras no se podía ver nada en lo absoluto.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del héroe al recordar que así había encontrado la habitación de Starfire, completamente oscura… Starfire, otra vez estaba ella en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera luchando o investigando la podía sacar de su cabeza y la verdad es que no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron y escuchó como alguien saltaba, en un rápido movimiento preparó su bo de acero y lo extendió, el sonido del choque de metales resonó en sus oídos.

-Esta vez no te escaparas.- murmuró una voz masculina.

-Katarou.- dijo Robin..- No tengo tiempo para esto.- susurró molesto corriendo y saltando, Katarou dio un golpe con su arma, pero Robin lo evadió, dio un giro en el aire y con un golpe con su bo en la mano del criminal, hizo que él soltara su arma, escuchó el ruido sordo que el arma había hecho al caer, con tan escucharlo se dio cuenta de lo que era… una espada.

Antes de que Katarou la pudiese recuperar le dio una patada en el pecho, se agachó evitando un puñetazo de Katarou y lo pateó, haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y cayera al suelo, sacó una pequeña bomba y la arrojó, se cubrió la nariz y la boca con su mano y salió corriendo de la habitación, cerró la puerta, dejando solo al criminal oliendo aquel gas adormecedor.

Ella no estaba en esa habitación.

* * *

-Brrr odio viajar de ese modo.- dijo Chico Bestia titiritando de frío, Raven se giró molesta y ofendida hacia él, quien se puso muy nervioso.- Jeje es muy divertido este modo de viajar.- dijo el titán verde extendiendo los pulgares de ambas manos, una sonrisa enorme pero nerviosa estaba extendida en sus labios. 

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá en esta puerta?.- murmuró para si misma Bee, abriendo aquella misteriosa puerta.

* * *

-Una cámara.- susurró Robin observando las paredes destrozadas, dio un par de pasos y bajó la mirada al encontrar varias manchas rojas no solo en el suelo, sino también en las paredes. 

La pared del fondo, mostraba una gran mancha negra, como si algo hubiese sido quemado en ese lugar, en el suelo había restos de armas lásers, partes que probablemente le hayan pertenecido algún robot, restos de algo viscoso, hoyos en el piso, paredes y hasta una pequeña cuchara que Robin juraría haber visto antes.

* * *

-Santo Dios.- exclamó Bee cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, el paisaje era desolador, se dio la vuelta de inmediato y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Cyborg. 

Los demás la observaron sin comprender, hasta que entraron por completo y vieron el lugar, comprendiedo el motivo de la reacción de la Líder de los Titanes del Este.

-¿Ellos están…?.- preguntó con temor Kole.

Cyborg abrazó con un poco de fuerza a Bumblebee.

Raven, de inmediato impidió que los niños (entiéndase Melvin, Timmy Tantrum y Teether) vieran eso, usó sus poderes y los sacó de la habitación justo cuando apenas tenían un pie en ésta.

Red Star caminó hasta llegar a los cuerpos de aquellos desconocidos, revisó el pulso de todos pero ya no lo tenían, por las marcas que habían en los cuellos de las víctimas era sencillo adivinar la causa de la muerte, les habían roto el cuello.

Levantó la vista hacia los demás titanes y negó con la cabeza, las chicas se taparon la boca y/o el rostro por auto-reflejo, mientras los chicos estaban demasiado asombrados como para reaccionar.

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?.- preguntó Hot Spot.

-No lo sé, pero…

Red Star se detuvo a media oración, la camilla que estaba tirada en medio de la habitación le había llamado la atención, aun lado de ésta había algo blanco, se acercó y lo tomó, quizás se trataba de una manta, eso le serviría de mucho ya que podría cubrir los cadáveres de aquellos desconocidos.

Sin embargo, al extenderlo se dio cuenta de que no era una manta, sino una bata de hospital, estaba manchada de sangre, la observó con más atención y vio horrorizado como había un cabello largo color rojo en el cuello de la prenda de vestir.

-Starfire...

Aquella palabra habían salido sin siquiera pensarla, tomó el cabello y corrió hacia Cyborg, quien lo observaba sin comprender.

-Analízalo y dime si pertenece a nuestra amiga.- pidió Red Star entregándole el cabello que había encontrado.

Cyborg, algo confundido lo tomó, el largo coincidía con el del cabello de Starfire, así como el color.

* * *

-Por lo visto aquí hubo una gran pelea.- dijo para si mismo Robin contemplando una vez más el lugar, varías de las luces que iluminan el lugar estaban destruidas, por lo que algunas zonas de aquella cámara permanecían totalmente oscuras, se agachó y tomó del suelo una extraña pieza metálica, se parecía a las esposas que Starfire usaba cuando la vio por primera vez. 

Inconscientemente suspiró al recordar cuando la liberó de aquellas esposas y ella lo besó…

-Un momento… estas esposas.- murmuró el titán, escuchó pasos acercándose, de inmediato se dio la media vuelta.

-No pensé que nos veríamos tan pronto.- murmuró aquella voz inconfundible para los oídos del chico maravilla.

-Slade.- escupió Robin lleno de ira, al ver al criminal que más despreciaba en el mundo.

-Aun así me alegra que hayas llegado, de ese modo te podré presentar a mis Aprendices.- saludó Slade, sonriendo detrás de su máscara.

-¿Tus Aprendices?.- preguntó Robin sin comprender.

Escuchó nuevos pasos acercándose, movió un poco su cabeza sorprendiéndose al ver a alguien que no esperaba que estuviese en ese lugar.

-Hola niño bueno.- saludó Red X colocándose a un lado de Slade.

-¿Tú?.- preguntó incrédulo Robin.

-No solo soy yo, tengo a una hermosa compañera.- comentó Red X que si no fuera por su máscara hubiesen podido ver una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- Ven aquí, preciosa.- pidió Red X.

-No importa quien sea tu compañera, solo dime ¿dónde tienen a Starfire?.- exigió saber Robin preparando su bo personal, estaba listo para luchar contra quien sea.

-¿Me buscabas?.- preguntó una voz femenina detrás del titán.

Robin se giró, observando petrificado a una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes, vestida con un top, minifalda y botas negras.

-Starfire.-susurró Robin.

La pelirroja, solo aventó su larga cabellera y se paró a la otra orilla de Slade.

-¿Qué te parecen mis nuevos aprendices?.- preguntó Slade disfrutando de la reacción de Robin.

-Star.- susurró Robin sin aliento, estaba sumamente sorprendido al ver a su mejor amiga llevando la insignia de Slade en el cinturón de su minifalda.

Sin embargo la ropa y la insignia de Slade no era lo que más le preocupaba, sino la mirada de ella, esa mirada llena de inocencia, alegría y ternura, ahora era remplazada por una mirada totalmente vacía.

* * *

Fin del Capítulo 9 

Bueno, como me tardé mucho pues aquí les dejo un pequeño spoiler de lo que pasara en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

_La mirada de la chica pelirroja de pronto cambió por una expresión de terror y pánico._

_-Robin, tienes que matarme… por favor, es el único modo… .- pidió la pelirroja._

_-No, no lo haré.- interrumpió él con firmeza._

_Tan pronto como las emociones de la joven volvieron a sus ojos desaparecieron en un leve parpadeo, su mirada volvió a ser vacía._

_-Entonces morirás tú.- gritó ella._

_Robin observó sorprendido una esfera de energía color verde…_

* * *

Hasta ahí con el spoiler. 

Muajaja (risa malvada) Esto de pasar mucho tiempo con mi lado maligno comienza a afectarme n.nU

¿Qué pasará?

Solo lo sabrán hasta los próximos capítulos

Me pondría a poner aquí más preguntas, pero por ahora no tengo mucho tiempo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Saben si el fic llega a los 200 reviews con el cap 9 subiré un nuevo One-Shot n.n

Hasta pronto.

Y una vez más ...

¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!

Atte.

La Dama del Tiempo

PD: A los que se pregunten porque no he discutido o amenazado o peleado con Chico Bestia o algún otro titán les diré que la razón es porque firmé un tratado de paz que vence el día 1 del próximo año.


	10. Dark Star

Hola a todos, aqui estoy a la publicando la actualización de este fanfic que he tenido algo abandonado n.nU

Lo sé me tardé mucho, por eso además del fanfic "Futuro" subí el Songfic "Lips of an Angel".

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a : _johnn23, ligthfire, Nade-san, Sligerer, Sango-Lily , katty-kate, Kyo Hannakasi , 'Katherine-Potter-Lupin', una diva sín nombre(Gracias por tus 2 reviews) , Nane , andrea, Xena, Paolina-14, Dark Lady Evans, Lena-Starfire, Lena-Starfire (Gracias por tus 8 reviews),Clau , Nathalie (Gracias por tus 2 reviews), AndyPG, blackstarshine, Amanda, ARLET(Gracias por tus 9 reviews), Rely, Kaoru Riddle, Dark-lord 32, angel seiriu, vergil ansem , luna-titan, cibermandy91(Gracias por tus 2 reviews), samuraiofdarkness, dark juanpotter, Koryyumi , Sakura Hanyou 01 , Kari Hiwatari, Kokoro no Tsuki , Emma Katherine Rowling y El pajaro de Fuego_

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Dark Star**

-¿Sorprendido?.- preguntó Slade.- Creí que te daría gusto verla.- comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa, Robin no dijo nada, aun estaba algo shockeado al ver a la joven de ese modo.- Sabes, no te culpo por haberte enamorado de ella.- dijo de pronto, logrando captar la atención del pelinegro.- es realmente hermosa.- terminó observando con lujuria a la pelirroja.

Robin apretó los puños y los dientes, totalmente irritado enviándole miradas asesinas a su peor enemigo, se volteó hacia la joven que observaba todo sin expresión alguna.

¿Qué le había hecho ese mal nacido?

¿Dónde estaba esa mirada tierna que ella siempre tenía?

¿Qué había sucedido con la sonrisa amable que los labios de Starfire siempre trataban de mostrarle?

Apretó con fuerza su bo de acero y se lanzó contra Slade, sin embargo Red X lo detuvo con una de sus X explosivas lanzándolo contra una de las paredes de la cámara, Robin se puso de pie adolorido por el golpe.

-Siempre tan impulsivo, Robin.- se burló Slade, Red X rió a su lado, sin embargo la joven pelirroja apenas y pestañeó, no sonrió ni se rió, se mantenía con la misma expresión observando la situación.

* * *

-Pertenece a Starfire.- dijo finalmente Cyborg tras un largo silencio y con un gran nudo en su garganta. 

-¿Ella… ella… está…? .- murmuró asustado Speedy, sin poder terminar la frase.

-No.- dijo Raven con firmeza.- Starfire esta viva.- aclaró la joven gótica.

* * *

La vista de Robin estaba fija en la joven pelirroja, caminó hacia ella, solo unos cuantos pasos los separaban, de reojo vio como Red X intentaba evitar que él se acercara pero para su sorpresa Slade lo jaló del brazo, sin más inconvenientes quedó frente a ella. 

-Star.- le llamó suavemente Robin, pero la joven ni lo miró.

Le tomó la barbilla haciendo que ella lo viera a la cara, esa mirada vacía no desaparecía de sus ojos, su rostro no mostraba alegría, no mostraba preocupación o confusión, ni siquiera mostraba temor, no había ningún tipo de emoción.

Su mirada era demasiado diferente, tanto que incluso le dolía, antes, cada vez que ella lo miraba siempre sentía como si un millón de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago, sentía como su mundo de oscuridad se iluminaba por el brillo y la calidez de la mirada de ella, pero ahora, sentía un gran hueco en el estomago.

Por Dios...¿Qué le habían hecho?

¿Por qué sus ojos no mostraban sus emociones?

Pareciera que nunca las hubiera tenido, era como un zombi, viviendo pero sin sentir o expresarse.

Alejó su mano del rostro de la chica y retrocedió un par de pasos, esa no podía ser su Starfire, no podía ser su mejor amiga, se negaba a creerlo.

Sintió sus ojos arderle, sentía como si una mano invisible apretara con fuerza su corazón, como si alguien estuviese desgarrando su alma pedazo a pedazo, le costaba incluso respirar, jamás pensó que encontraría a su Starfire en esas condiciones. Una vez más los ojos le picaban, su corazón estaba llorando y él hacia todo lo posible para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Cegado por el dolor y la ira, Robin no pensó en lo que hacía, solo siguió sus impulsos los cuales fueron lanzarse brutalmente contra Slade, quien totalmente sorprendido no pudo evitar los golpes, Red X lo observó impresionado, ya que no había visto venir al chico pájaro.

Robin ya no pensaba en las consecuencias, había dejado que su lado salvaje tomara el control, pateó una vez más a Slade con tanta fuerza que el criminal se dobló intentando recuperar el aire que perdió por la intensidad del golpe, pero el chico maravilla no se detuvo, sacó dos birdarang y se los lanzó, uno de ellos le rasgó el traje, dejando a la vista el corte en la piel del criminal y el otro le dio a la máscara que la partió a la mitad.

Slade se sujetó la máscara evitando que esta cayera y fuese revelado su rostro, pero Robin insatisfecho por el daño que le causaba lo golpeó con su bo en la espalda haciendo que el hombre cayera al suelo, los pedazos de la máscara resonaron contra el piso de la cámara.

Toda la furia e ira que él había acumulado y se había obligado a reprimir se estaba liberando, caminó hacia su enemigo, sus pisadas eran fuertes, sus puños y dientes estaban apretados, avanzó dos pasos más pisando la máscara del criminal, haciéndola añicos.

-Eres un monstruo, no solo tus acciones lo demuestran incluso tu rostro.- escupió Robin viendo el rostro o lo que aparentemente quedaba.

Slade tosió un par de veces más, escupiendo sangre en el transcurso, levantó la vista hacia su agresor, ese no era el modo de pelea que Robin solía usar, nunca lo había visto pelear de ese modo, tenía dificultades para saber cual sería su próximo movimiento, ese estilo de pelea era muy distinto.

Red X ayudó a Slade a tratar de ponerse de pie, pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo un disco se aproximó hacia el pecho del joven de máscara blanca, quien evitando que el disco le diera, retrocedió y cayó al suelo sobre Slade.

-VE POR LOS DEMÁS.- gritó Slade perdiendo el control que siempre lo había distinguido.

Red X se puso de pie totalmente adolorido por la caída al tiempo que se sujetaba un costado, su capa negra cubrió el lado que él se sujetaba y salió corriendo de esa cámara, Robin no le dio importancia a Red X, su único objetivo en ese momento era Slade.

Por primera vez, en todas las veces que Slade había luchado contra el líder de los titanes, sintió miedo.

¿De dónde diablos había sacado tanta fuerza?

Intentó tomar su arma para dispararle, pero ésta fue destruida por Robin al patearla, se obligó a planear una estrategia y con satisfacción rápidamente la ideó.

-Mi bella aprendiz, encárgate de Robin.- ordenó Slade.

Tras aquellas palabras la ira de Robin desapareció, sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, rápidamente se giró observando a la pelirroja acercarse amenazadoramente hacia él, tragó saliva sonoramente, no quería pelear contra Starfire y no lo haría, no la lastimaría.

La chica se puso en posición de pelea y antes de que Robin se diera cuenta, ella le había dado un gancho al hígado.

Levantó la vista, observando el rostro de ella, pero permanecía con la mirada perdida, ni siquiera luchando su mirada cambiaba.

Robin se hizo a un lado evitando una potente patada de la joven, a ésta le siguieron una serie de puñetazos que el líder de los titanes evadía con un poco de dificultad, él solo se dedicaba a evadir y detener los golpes, mientras ella atacaba con todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Pelea.- le ordenó ella después de más quince minutos en donde ella no había parado de atacarlo y él no respondía a sus golpes, solo los esquivaba o detenía.

-No.- respondió él con firmeza sujetando con su mano izquierda el puño de ella.

-¿Por qué?.- cuestionó ella con un tono de voz que cualquiera que la hubiese escuchado creería que era Raven debido a la frialdad y sin emoción de ésta, Robin observó su mirada, la cual continuaba vacía.

-Tú lo sabes.- respondió él en un susurro evadiendo una patada que iba directo a su pecho.

Robin no comprendía porque ella solo atacaba con golpes, generalmente ella también usaría sus starbolts o incluso levitaría o volaría, tal y como ella solía hacerlo cuando practicaba con él.

Tenía una vaga teoría de eso, pero no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Evadió otra potente patada, saliendo de sus cavilaciones, el estilo de pelea de Starfire era distinto, no era el que ella acostumbraba a usar.

-¿Qué te pasó Starfire?.- preguntó Robin agachándose para evitar otro golpe, ella no respondió.- ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?.- insistió él.

Pero ella se mantenía en silencio, aparentemente demasiado concentrada en la pelea para responder.

Le lanzó un puñetazo directo a su quijada, pero Robin le tomó la mano antes de que llegase a su destino, ella actuando rápidamente le lanzó otro puñetazo con la mano libre, pero de nuevo Robin lo detuvo.

La chica observó sus manos fuertemente sujetadas por el Líder de los Titanes, levantó la vista al tiempo que él la hacía retroceder hasta quedar atrapada contra la pared.

-¿Qué te hicieron?.- preguntó de nuevo Robin.

Ella lo observó en silencio, pero sin expresión.

El vacío en el estomago de Robin se hizo más grande y doloroso al ver la mirada sin brillo y emoción que distinguía a su pelirroja, tragó saliva, esperando la respuesta de ella…. Una respuesta que esperaba con impaciencia, pero… que al mismo tiempo lo aterraba.

-Pelea.- emitió ella con voz fría y vacía.

El corazón del chico se comprimió con dolor al escuchar aquella voz fría y vacía salir de los labios de su amada tamaraneana, liberó las manos de la joven y retrocedió. Ella lo observó por un breve momento antes de saltar y darle un fuerte punta pie que llevó al chico a golpearse contra un muro.

* * *

-¿Por qué no podemos entrar en esa habitación?.- preguntó Melvin cansada de intentar atravesar esa puerta y de ser detenida siempre por Chico Bestia o por el aura oscura de Raven. 

-Starfire no esta dentro.- se limitó a decir Raven tomando la mano de Melvin, mientras Chico Bestia hacía lo mismo con Teether y Timmy.

De pronto el pasillo se vio iluminado de luces rojas que parpadeaban así como del molesto sonido de una alarma.

-¿Qué es lo …?

-Nos descubrieron.- respondió Cyborg dejando de cubrirse los oídos, observó su brazo y tecleó unos pequeños botones revisando la situación.

-Las graficas de calor ya funcionan.- anunció Cyborg.

-Y eso qué.- preguntó irritado Speedy.

-¿Cómo que qué?.- preguntó molesto Cyborg harto de la actitud arrogante de Speedy, varias venas ya estaban marcadas en su frente como clara señal de enfado.

-Con las graficas de calor podremos localizar a Robin y a Starfire.- respondió Chico Bestia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, todos los demás lo observaron con los ojos muy abiertos y con las quijadas en el suelo, visiblemente sorprendidos por su respuesta.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó Chico Bestia sin comprender.

Cyborg tenía los ojos brillantes de orgullo, se limpió una pequeña lágrima de emoción, mientras los demás aun no parecían haberse recuperado del shock.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Bestita.- dijo Cyborg limpiándose otra lagrimilla de emoción.

El titán verde lo observó confundido.

-¡FINALMENTE USASTE EL CEREBRO!.- exclamó emocionado Cyborg revolviendo el cabello de chico bestia, quien lo observó sin comprender.

Los demás solo atinaron a cerrar sus bocas y emitir un pequeño aplauso, aparentemente la conmoción aun no desaparecía del todo.

Los más pequeños rieron y Raven no pudo evitar que se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oigan.- reclamó ofendido Chico Bestia finalmente comprendiendo el motivo del orgullo de Cyborg así como de las risas de los demás.

Sin embargo no pudo quejarse ya que sintió como el suelo comenzaba a sacudirse, la pared de la habitación continua se hizo pedazos, actuando rápidamente Raven apareció una barrera sobre todos evitando que los pedazos de concreto, rocas y hielo los hirieran.

-Alguien se acerca.- afirmó Hot Spot.

-Overload.- susurró Cyborg apretando los puños.

-¿Quién?.-preguntó Bee a su lado observando la extraña reacción de su amigo.

-Es uno de los lacayos de Slade, puede controlar la electricidad y lo mecánico, su punto débil es el agua.- les informó Raven.

Argent levantó sus manos brillando intensamente color escarlata, lista para pelear, pero antes de que ella pudiera atacar Killowatt se le adelantó absorbiendo la electricidad de Overload.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto.- exclamó Bee bajando las manos de Argent.- Ahorra tu energía, Raven dices que su debilidad es el agua¿cierto?.- preguntó Bee, la hechicera gótica asintió con la cabeza aun observando como Killowatt tenía algunos problemas con Overload, quien lo golpeaba..

-La misión de Overload es distraernos.- explicó Cyborg.

-Si su debilidad es el agua, Aqualad, es tu turno de atacar.- ordenó Bee.

Aqualad asintió y de inmediato creó una enorme ola de agua dirigiéndola hacia Overload.

La ola lo golpeó haciendo que el criminal hiciera cortocircuito, Killowatt absorbió la electricidad que estaba produciendo el agua y el cuerpo de Overload, evitando que lastimara a los otros y Speedy le lanzó una flecha congelante.

* * *

Robin se sujetó el abdomen, sin duda Starfire con o sin sus starbolts era bastante fuerte, una patada suya había sido suficiente para quitarle el aire. 

Saltó justo a tiempo antes de que un puñetazo le diera, aprovechando la breve vista que tenía desde el aire, se dio cuenta de que Slade no estaba en la cámara, había estado tan concentrado en Starfire y su propio dolor que no se había percatado de la ausencia del criminal.

-AHHHHHHHH.- se quejó el titán al ser estampado por un potente punta pie cortesía de la pelirroja de mirada vacía.

Un nuevo golpe se dirigía hacia él, pero Robin haciendo gala de sus reflejos se agachó, el puño de la joven se estrelló contra la pared de la cámara quedando atorado, aprovechando la pequeña distracción Robin sacó su bo personal y le golpeó detrás de las rodillas, claro tratando de hacerle el menor daño posible, ocasionando que ella cayera de espalda contra el suelo.

Antes de que se pudiera levantar extendió su bo, apuntándole al cuello de la joven, no le agradaba hacer eso, pero no le quedaba opción.

-Creí que la amabas, vaya modo expresar tu amor.- dijo mordazmente Slade, Robin se giró hacia el criminal, quien no venía solo, estaba rodeado de poderosos villanos de la Hermandad del Mal.

-Volvemos a vernos, Robin.-saludó Cerebro acompañado de un lastimado Monsieur Mallah.

-Todos ustedes fueron congelados.- exclamó Robin -¿Y desde cuando Slade es parte de la Hermandad del Mal?.- preguntó buscando respuestas.

Cerebro, Monsieur Mallah y Slade rieron con fuerza.

El chico de cabello negro sin previo aviso cayó al suelo golpeándose en el costado.

-Excelente trabajo mi bella aprendiz.- felicitó Slade aplaudiendo.

* * *

El monstruo de electricidad ahora estaba congelado, Cyborg de una patada hizo que la estatua viviente se hiciera pedazos, al revolver entre los trozos de hielo se dieron cuenta de que el chip se había hecho añicos. 

-No lo entiendo, Overload era más fuerte.- comentó Cyborg observando minuciosamente un pedazo del chip roto y con la mano libre se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

-Si, es como si hubiese estado debilitado.- continuó Killowatt.

-Ahora no es momento de para hacer hipótesis.- exclamó Argent.- Vamos por Starfire, no hay tiempo que perder.- ordenó la titán.

El pasillo era enorme y parecía nunca tener fin al igual que todas las puertas.

El silencio que reinaba no le agradaba para nada a Bushido, quien comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, por lo que se mantenía siempre alerta con su katana preparada.

Trueno y Relámpago observaban con curiosidad las puertas, los pequeños titanes se mantenían firmemente sujetos de las manos de Chico Bestia y Raven.

La tranquilidad era demasiado sospechosa en ese lugar, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que en algún lugar cerca o lejos de ahí se encontraba la hermandad del mal.

-Haber sido atacados por Overload no es buena señal.- exclamó de pronto Cyborg rompiendo ese inquietante silencio.

-¿A que te refieres?.- preguntó Red Star.

-Overload es uno de los lacayos de Slade y si Overload esta aquí significa que-

-Es posible que Slade también esté aquí.- terminó la frase Raven liberando la mano de Melvin por la impresión, si Cyborg estaba en lo correcto esta misión era mucho más peligrosa de lo que todos pensaban, Slade era uno de los criminales más aterradores y poderosos sí él estuviese unido a la hermandad del mal... definitivamente no quería pensar en eso.

-¿Cuál puerta abrimos?.- preguntó Bushido observando ambos lados del pasillo y todas las puertas cerradas.

Todos dejaron de ver a Cyborg y a Raven para observar las puertas que señalaba Bushido.

-Me temo que ninguna.- respondió una voz masculina, todos se giraron descubriendo a General Inmortus con todo un ejercito de soldados robots.

-FUEGO.- dio la orden General Inmortus.

Rápidamente Raven hizo aparecer una barrera.

-Hora de divertirnos, chicos.- exclamó Argent con una sonrisa lanzando de su manos varias vigas rojas que al hacer contacto con los robots se destruyeron al instante.

Sin embargo 4 puertas más se abrieron de golpe revelando a más robots reclutados por el general Inmortus, quienes se lanzaron contra los titanes al instante.

Bushido saltó evitando que dos robots lo golpearan, ocasionando que los dos robots chocaran entre si y se destruyeran.

Chico Bestia se convirtió en un rinoceronte y embistió a una docena de ellos, volviendo después a su forma humana y burlarse de los robots destruidos sacándoles la lengua.

Raven estaba por poner los ojos en blanco ante la actitud infantil del chico verde, pero antes de hacerlo observó como una manada de robots se acercaban por la espalda de su compañero titán, rodeándolo sin que éste se diera cuenta.

-CHICO BESTIA, CUIDADO.- le advirtió Raven.

El titán se giró observando a los robots que lo querían rodear, volvió a girarse viendo horrorizado como dos proyectiles se dirigían también hacia él.

-AZARATH METRION ZI… .- Raven no pudo terminar su conjuro ya que XL Terrestrial la derribó con uno de sus enormes puños.

Chico Bestia actuando con rapidez se convirtió en un halcón para ayudar a su amiga, los proyectiles que se dirigían hacia él estallaron contra los robots.

Pantha tomó a un robot, lo levantó sobre su cabeza para después partirlo a la mitad, los otros al ver lo que hacía huyeron despavoridos, pero no lograron llegar lo suficientemente lejos ya que una enorme ola se impactó contra ellos ocasionándoles un corto circuito.

Mientras tanto Chico Bestia y Raven peleaban contra XL Terrestrial, quien en ese momento medía aproximadamente 12 metros.

Jericho saltó quedando frente al General Inmortus quien lo observó directamente a los ojos, introduciéndose en su cuerpo, haciendo que se golpeara a si mismo contra una puerta metálica, quedando inconsciente a los pocos minutos.

Argent le lanzó dos poderosos rayos rojos de sus manos, haciendo que cayera al suelo, Jericho se apresuró y al momento en que el enorme criminal abrió los ojos se encontró con las orbes verdes de Jericho, quien se posesionó de su cuerpo.

Red Star estampó a 5 robots contra un muro rompiendo la pared en el proceso.

Kid Flash, Más y Menos corrían y se burlaban de los otros robots para hacerlos chocar entre sí y destruirse.

Jericho aun en posesión del cuerpo de XL Terrestrial ayudó a sus compañeros destruyendo a los robots pisándolos con los enormes pies y golpeándolos con sus colosales puños.

Hot Spot incineró a toda una línea de los soldados robots con un par de explosiones de llamas de sus manos.

Bobby en su forma invisible ( al menos para los robots) destruyó a cinco de ellos de un solo golpe, las partes de metal y cables, así como las chispas de electricidad saltaron por todo el lugar.

Timmy gritó haciendo gala de sus famosas rabietas que hicieron estampar a dos robots contra otro grupo.

Teether se lanzó y mordió a uno de ellos, el robot indignado intentó quitárselo de encima, Raven y Chico Bestia al ver en problemas al pequeño corrieron en su ayuda pero no fue necesario, ya que el pequeño rubio le escupió varios pedazos de metal como si se tratasen de balas, acabando con el robot.

Cyborg se dirigió al último robot que aun se mantenía de pie.

-Dime¿Dónde tienen a Starfire?.- exigió saber Cyborg levantándolo del cuello con su mano izquierda y apuntándole a la cara con su cañón sónico.

-E-ella.. .- logró pronunciar.- está en… .-

El robot nunca terminó la oración ya que un mecanismo de autodestrucción fue activado, dejando a los titanes desconcertados.

Las chispas de electricidad y humo aun salían del cuerpo de aquel robot, algunas gotas de hielo derretido se estrellaron contra éste ocasionando un nuevo corto circuito y una pequeña explosión, Cyborg y los que estaban cerca retrocedieron un par de pasos evitando que el humo les diera.

-Fascinante.- exclamó Raven con sarcasmo.

-¿Fascinante¡Raven ese robot era nuestra única pista para encontrar a Starfire más rápido!.- exclamó el titán verde cargando a Teether.

-Chico Bestia, jeje Raven lo dijo de forma sarcástica.- explicó Bee con una gran gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

El rostro verde del titán pronto se vio cubierta por un notorio sonrojo que contrastaba mucho con su color de piel.

-Jeje, lo siento.- murmuró Chico Bestia tratando de que los demás no vieran su sonrojo.

Raven rodó los ojos.

* * *

La joven pelirroja sujetó a Robin por el cuello alzándolo unos pies del suelo, el chico intentaba alejar las manos de ella, pero era muy fuerte. 

-S-Star.- logró articular Robin, pero la joven no se inmutó y apretó su cuello con más fuerza.

Las risas de los otros villanos se escuchaban de fondo, Robin les echó un vistazo, podría jurar que Slade estaba sonriendo detrás de aquella nueva máscara.

Slade paró de reír deleitándose de ver a Robin incapaz de luchar contra la joven pelirroja.

-Suficiente, _Dark Star_.- exclamó de pronto Slade, Robin observó incrédulo al criminal por el rabillo del ojo, sintiendo como la presión en su cuello disminuía hasta desaparecer y caer pesadamente contra el suelo.

¿Cómo había llamado Slade a _su _Starfire?

¿Dark Star?

Tosió con fuerza, dando grandes bocanadas de aire que sus pulmones le exigían, se masajeó un poco el cuello, para después levantar la vista hacia la chica quien observaba hacia el frente, hacia los criminales.

-Regresa aquí preciosa.- ordenó Slade.

La joven de vestimenta negra le dirigió una última mirada al chico, para acatar la orden de su "mentor".

Robin la siguió con la mirada, cada paso, cada gesto, cada parpadeo que daba la pelirroja, hasta que finalmente llegó con Slade.

El hombre de la máscara bicolor levantó su mano hacia el rostro de la pelirroja, Robin se asustó y rápidamente se puso de pie al creer que Slade la abofetearía, pero se equivocó, ya que la bofetada nunca llegó, en lugar de lastimarla, Slade le acarició la mejilla.

La sangre del Chico Maravilla estaba hirviendo, su ira volvía a surgir como un volcán en plena erupción descargando toda la lava.

¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla? Le haría pagar por ello, nadie la podía atacar.

Slade deslizó su mano enguantada hasta la barbilla de la chica quien no decía nada, únicamente lo observaba, pero de forma vacía.

-¡¡QUITA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE ELLA!!.- gritó Robin furioso corriendo para embestir al criminal, la chica se giró observándolo sin expresión, Robin sacó un par de discos explosivos y los lanzó, pero Monsieur Mallah los atrapó con su enorme mano y los aplastó.

El chico gruñó molesto.

Slade río divertido, caminó hasta quedar detrás de la chica, la abrazó por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por la delgada cintura de la joven y observó la reacción del chico pelinegro.

-SUELTA A STARFIRE.- exigió Robin con los puños apretados con fuerza sobre el bo de acero.

Slade acomodó un mechón de cabello cobrizo detrás de la oreja de la chica, estaba provocando a Robin y lo estaba consiguiendo.

La paciencia de Robin se había terminado, él era el único que podía hacer eso, solo él podía acomodar el cabello de Starfire, preparó un nuevo par de discos y los lanzó, pero esta vez no contra Slade, sino contra Cerebro.

Monsieur Mallah se apresuró a aplastar los dos discos, pero esta vez no solo estallaron sino que crearon una enorme cortina de humo, impidiendo la visibilidad.

Slade confundido por el ataque del chico maravilla soltó a la joven y observó a su alrededor, el humo no le permitía ver con claridad, dio dos pasos, concentrándose en escuchar todos los sonidos, alerta a cualquier ataque que Robin se propusiera ha hacer.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando deslumbró un bulto acercarse entre el humo por lo que de inmediato sacó su arma y le disparó a la figura que cada vez estaba más cerca de él, la figura recibió el ataque ocasionando que saliera volando hasta estrellarse con seguramente una de las paredes o muros de la cámara.

* * *

Speedy estaba por abrir una puerta más, ante la casi aterrorizada mirada de los otros y es que en los últimos 30 minutos después de vencer a los robots del General Inmortus cada puerta que abrían (o que de pronto era abierta) aparecían más villanos dispuestos a terminar de una vez por todas con ellos, ya se habían enfrentado a toda una generación de alumnos de la Academia Hive. 

La puerta se deslizó, todos se prepararon, Cyborg hizo una señal con dos de sus dedos para que entraran mientras él vigilaba.

Speedy fue el primero en entrar junto a Red Star, los demás se quedaron vigilando la zona, en caso de que de pronto se abriera otra puerta tal y como les había sucedido momentos antes.

-Quizás deberíamos separarnos.- sugirió Aqualad

Bee abrió la boca para responder pero los gritos de Speedy y las continuas explosiones rojas posiblemente provocadas por Red Star lo evitaron.

-Quédate con los niños.- le pidió Raven a Chico Bestia, al tiempo que soltaba la mano de Melvin.

-Pero… .- intentó persuadirla él aun sujetando la mano de Timmy

-Hazlo.-ordenó Raven, para después entrar en la habitación.

Teether en brazos del titán verde lo observó por unos segundos para después observar a Raven dirigirse a ayudar a sus compañeros.

Chico Bestia observó a la hechicera gótica hasta que entró al lugar, su aura oscura lo selló, evitando que alguien más pudiese entrar.

-Raven.-susurró preocupado Chico Bestia.

Melvin levantó la vista hacia el titán verde, su expresión era muy similar a la que tenía Robin cada vez que se preocupaba por Starfire, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la pequeña al comprobar sus sospechas.

-CUIDADO.-gritó Cyborg señalando detrás de los demás, quienes al instante se giraron observando un enorme corazón flotando por el pasillo acercándose peligrosamente a los demás.

-Esto debe ser una broma.- exclamó Bushido.-¿Qué tiene de peligroso un corazón gigante flotando hacia nosotros?.- preguntó.

-MELVIN.- gritó Chico Bestia al ver como una de las válvulas de Kardiak trataba de absorber a la pequeña rubia, depositó al pequeño Timmy en los brazos de Cyborg y a Teether en los de Bee.

-A Kardiak le fascina devorar niños pequeños, la última vez fue Raven quien logró detenerlo.- le explicó Cyborg a los demás, sujetando con fuerza al pequeño que tenía en brazos ya que quería escapar para ayudar a la pequeña rubia.

Bobby intentaba ayudar a Melvin, golpeando las válvulas, pero éstas rápidamente se regeneraban, Chico Bestia se convirtió en un pulpo logrando atrapar a la pequeña.

Cyborg le disparó con su cañón sónico destruyendo una de las válvulas, pero tan pronto como se destruían se recuperaba.

Hot Spot usó sus poderes haciendo que el fuego rodeara a Kardiak, aumentó la intensidad del fuego, hasta que Kardiak quedó reducido a cenizas.

-¿Estas bien?.- preguntó Chico Bestia.

La pequeña Melvin se aferró al pecho de Chico Bestia, aun asustada al casi ser devorada por ese monstruo.

-Todo esta bien, ahora estás a salvo.- le tranquilizó Chico Bestia acariciándole el cabello, la pequeña asintió, para después levantar el rostro y mostrarle una débil sonrisa aun con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Menos mal que estás bien.- murmuró aliviado Chico Bestia volviendo a abrazarla de modo paternal.

-¡Hot Spot!.- exclamó Phanta al verlo caer de rodillas.

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntaron los demás.

-Sí, solo me debilité, usé mucha energía.-explicó Hot Spot.

-Descansa.- le sugirió Relámpago.

-No, debemos encontrar a Starfire, sé lo importante que es para Robin.- respondió Hot Spot intentando ponerse de pie, pero cayó al suelo.

-TODOS ALÉJENSE DE LA PUERTA.- gritó Cyborg, los otros lo observaron confundidos.-DE PRISA.- ordenó empujando a Bee para que se apresurara, los demás de inmediato acataron la orden.

-AL SUELO.- gritó Bee.

La puerta de la habitación en la que primero habían entrado Speedy y Red Star y momentos antes Raven salió disparada pasando por las cabezas de Argent y Bushido, Bee y Cyborg protegieron a Timmy y a Teether con sus cuerpos al igual que Chico Bestia con Melvin.

* * *

El humo finalmente se disipó mostrando a la figura que había salido herida tras el disparo de Slade. 

-Idiota.- resopló molesto Monsieur Mallah poniéndose de pie, un poco aturdido por el golpe.

-¿Dónde esta, Robin?.- preguntó Cerebro.

-¿Y Dark Star?.- preguntó Slade.

-Star reacciona.- pidió Robin perdiendo la paciencia, zarandeándola un poco de los hombros.

-No iré contigo a ningún lugar, tú y yo somos enemigos.- respondió firmemente Dark Star.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas, Starfire?.- preguntó Robin temiendo su respuesta.

-Aquella Starfire dulce, comprensiva y amable es parte del pasado, ya no existe, soy lo que queda de lo que un día ella fue, soy Dark Star.- explicó la pelirroja sin expresión.

-No.- susurró Robin.- Eso, eso no es verdad.- aseguró tomándola de los hombros, evitando que huyera de él.

-Ella dice la verdad, Robin, no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarla.- dijo Slade caminando hacia ellos.

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE, MALDITO?.- gritó furioso Robin.-¿POR QUÉ A ELLA¿POR QUÉ?.- continuó Robin desesperado.

* * *

Cyborg fue el primero en ponerse de pie, observó a su alrededor, donde los demás lo imitaban, su vista se fijó en la puerta en donde aun caían pequeños pedazos de concreto y polvo, la habitación estaba por completo destruida. 

-¿Qué fue lo que… ?.- preguntó Relámpago.

-¿Raven?.- preguntó desconcertado Chico Bestia al ver aparecer entre la cortina de polvo una burbuja oscura.

La esfera de energía flotó suavemente en el suelo, hasta desaparecer, dejando caer los cuerpos inconscientes de Red Star y Speedy.

-¿Qué sucedió?.- le interrogó Bee.

-Phobia los atacó, los hizo revivir sus peores pesadillas.- respondió Raven monótonamente.

-¿Cómo te liberaste de Phobia?.- preguntó Aqualad.

-Le di una cucharada de su propia medina.- respondió Raven misteriosamente con una sonrisa de medio lado.- ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes?.- preguntó al ver a Hot Spot agotado.

-Kardiak nos atacó, por poco se devora a Melvin, pero por suerte Chico Bestia la salvó y Hot Spot usó casi todas sus fuerzas para incinerarlo.- explicó Kole.

Raven asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a Hot Spot y usando sus poderes le sanó algunas heridas que el titán de fuego no había mostrado a los demás.

-Gracias, Raven.-agradeció con sinceridad al sentir como sus energías volvían.

-Por nada.- respondió la chica gótica, regresando con los dos titanes inconscientes.

Observó a ambos, el más afectado había sido Red Star se arrodilló junto a él y comenzó con el mismo tratamiento que tantas veces había usado con sus amigos, en solo un par de minutos Red Star comenzaba a revolver entre sueños, apretó los puños, encajando sus manos sobre el piso del pasillo para después arrastrarlo, llevándose consigo una gran parte del concreto.

-Aléjense.- sugirió Raven, los otros aun confundidos la obedecieron.

Los ojos de Red Star se abrieron de golpe, su cuerpo brilló de un color escarlata y una gran energía carmesí fue expulsada.

* * *

-Tu querida Starfire, ahora Dark Star, siempre fue tu punto débil, sabemos que ella es tu fortaleza y sin ella te derrumbarías.- respondió Cerebro con su voz robótica. 

Monsieur Mallah sujetó a Dark Star y la sentó sobre su enorme hombro, la chica se sujetó para evitar caer, observando a su "mentor" y a Robin.

-Infeliz.-susurró Robin lanzándole dos birdarangs a Slade, éste se hizo a un lado esquivando el primero y el otro lo sujetó con su mano derecha cerrando el puño, rompiendo el arma del chico.

-Dime Robin¿Cómo fueron para ti estos días sin poder verla?.- le cuestionó Slade lanzándole un puñetazo, el chico no respondió solo evadió el golpe.- ¿Cómo te sentiste?.-prosiguió él deteniendo la pierna de Robin para después aventarlo contra la pared.-¿Angustiado?.- continuó Slade acercándose.

Robin esquivó el rayó láser del arma de Slade.

Por supuesto que había estado angustiado, nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor, desesperación e impotencia en su vida, había sido aun peor que cuando vio morir a sus padres.

Slade chasqueó la lengua detrás de su máscara al tiempo que negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

-Luces realmente demacrado, por lo que adivinó que no pudiste dormir.- comentó Slade, Robin apretó los puños y se arrastró de espaldas lentamente para recuperar su bo de acero.

-No, si no hubieras podido dormir no tendrías energía.- reflexionó Slade deteniéndose por un momento acariciando su barbilla.- Así que si dormiste, pero tu angustia y tu desesperación no te permitían descansar.- aseguró él guardando su arma.

-Fue una tortura¿cierto?.- continuó al llegar frente a Robin.- Sin saber ¿dónde y cómo estaba? E incluso sin saber ¿con quién?.- cuestionó el criminal.

Robin lo observó con odio, recuperando finalmente su arma.

-¿No piensas responderme, Robin?.- dijo Slade, el líder de los titanes se mantuvo en silencio, asesinándolo con la mirada.- Jajajajajaja, aunque no necesitas hacerlo, tu sola expresión lo afirma, y ahora que finalmente la encontraste¿Cómo te sientes?.- preguntó de nuevo.-¿Feliz?.- sugirió Slade.

Robin extendió su bo y golpeó a Slade en un costado, el hombre se sostuvo el lugar del golpe, y el chico movió su bo para volver a lastimarlo, pero Slade fue más rápido y detuvo el bo de acero con su manos, lo levantó, para después lanzarlo.

-No, no luces nada feliz, más bien pareces angustiado y desesperado.- dijo Slade haciendo girar el bo de acero del chico.

Robin se movió, aun tumbado en el suelo, su respiración era agitada y las gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?.- preguntó Robin pateándolo, pero Slade se hizo a un lado.

-¿Aun no te das cuenta?.- cuestionó Slade de forma burlesca sujetándolo de ambos brazos y doblándoselos a la espalda.- ¿No te has fijado en la mirada de ella?.

-Responde de una maldita vez¿Qué le hiciste?.- preguntó Robin extendiendo sus piernas sobre la pared, tomando impulso de ésta para girar en el aire y liberar sus manos de Slade.

-Realmente me divertí con ella.- respondió Slade disfrutando de la expresión en el rostro de Robin, la cual era de completo horror.

-Experimenté con ella, debiste haberla visto, trató de soportar el dolor como nadie, me tomó mucho tiempo para vencer su orgullo y hacerla gritar de dolor, sin embargo sobrevivió a todas y cada una de mis torturas.- decía Slade.

Experimentado… ¿Cómo alguien tan ruin podía lastimar a una chica tan dulce y buena como Starfire?

-Yo la controlo, ella dejó de ser tu amada Starfire para convertirse en Dark Star, mi nueva aprendiz.-explicó el villano.

-E-eso n-no es verdad.- trató de objetar Robin.- Es imposible, Star nunca aceptaría ser tu aprendiz, aunque la h-hayas t-torturado.Y ¿Cuál era el fin de tus experimentos?.- preguntó Robin tratando de controlarse, debía saber lo que le hicieron a Starfire para volverla a la normalidad.

-Esto.- respondió Slade extendiendo su brazo, abrió su puño y una esfera de energía se formó.

Robin no podía creer lo que veía, lo que había aparecido en la mano de Slade era un starbolt .

* * *

-Ahh.- se quejó Speedy después de ser sanado (de mala gana) por Raven. 

La chica gótica le envió una mirada molesta

-¿Y ahora hacia dónde nos dirigimos?.- preguntó Kole observando con algo de angustia todas las puertas que aun les faltaba por revisar.

-¿Qué les parece hacia su propia muerte?.- preguntó un robot-Slade.

-Les dije que no era buena señal ser atacados por Overload.- murmuró Cyborg, Chico Bestia asintió, ocultando a los niños detrás de él.

-Dinos la ubicación de Starfire.- ordenó Raven alzando al robot con sus poderes, pero el robot se mantuvo en silencio.

-RESPONDE.- gritó furioso Red Star.

Las miradas molestas de los otros titanes no parecían asustar al robot-Slade, Argent, sin contener más su furia lo destruyó con su poderes.

-Bien, hecho Argent¿Ahora como sabremos dónde esta Starfire?.- le reclamó Bushido.

-Esta por aquí.- dijo de pronto Hot Spot, llamando la atención de los otros.

-¿A que te refieres?.- preguntó Relámpago.

-Puedo sentir el calor corporal de los otros, y de ese modo localizarlos, desde que entramos he estado intentando localizar tanto a Starfire como a Robin, pero debido a todos los criminales que hay aquí y a la calefacción tuve algunos problemas para ubicarlos.- explicó Hot Spot.

Cyborg que aun revisaba las graficas de calor en su brazo se le quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Síganme.- pidió Hot Spot.

* * *

-Ya fue suficiente de hablar, mata a Robin de una vez.-ordenó Cerebro. 

-Por qué mancharme yo mismo las manos cuando puedo hacer que otros lo hagan por mí.- murmuró Slade.- Además sería algo memorable que fueras asesinado justamente por la chica que amas.- decidió Slade riendo.

-Dark Star, ya puedes terminar con él.- ordenó Slade.

Dark Star bajó de un salto y caminó hacia su mentor observó de forma vacía a Robin dirigiéndose hacia él.

-Una cosa más, Dark Star.- dijo de pronto Slade, haciendo que la chica se detuviera.-Que sea una muerte realmente dolorosa.- pidió Slade, la chica asintió girándose para golpear fuertemente a Robin.

El Chico Maravilla levantó la vista, se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo antes de que un starbolt de ella lo golpeara.

Era la primera vez que Starfire o Dark Star como Slade y Cerebro la llamaban, atacaba usando sus starbolts.

-Aun no me respondes¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?.- preguntó Robin evadiendo un golpe de la pelirroja.

-Al principio solo quería usarla como señuelo, para que fueras derrotado por toda la hermandad del mal y posteriormente asesinarla frente a tus ojos, pero todo cambió después de que logró liberarse de las esposas y grilletes que Blackfire y Val Yur trajeron para controlarla… .- decía Slade.

-¿Blackfire y Val Yur?.- interrumpió impresionado Robin, cayendo al suelo debido a la barrida de Dark Star.

-Por supuesto, Blackfire iba a ser mi aprendiz, la maldad corre por sus venas, es muy poderosa y Val Yur, jajajaja es increíble que ustedes se hayan tragado el cuento de que es un héroe.- se burló Slade.

-Si Blackfire iba a ser tu aprendiz¿Por que elegiste entonces a Starfire?.-preguntó molesto Robin, agachándose evitando una patada de Dark Star.

-Por que tu amada Starfire se liberó de sus ataduras, luchando ella sola contra Kitten, Val Yur y Blackfire, a pesar de que estaba muy débil no le importó y continuó peleando, la mayoría de los integrantes de la hermandad del mal fueron a controlarla, pero Starfire los derrotó a todos, sin ayuda de nadie. Ella tenía un poder impresionante y no podía permitir que fuera más poderosa que yo.-explicaba Slade observando la lucha.

"_A pesar de que estaba muy débil no le importó y continuó peleando, la mayoría de los integrantes de la hermandad del mal fueron a controlarla, pero Starfire los derrotó a todos, sin ayuda de nadie."_

Robin estaba impresionado y a la vez asustado de las palabras de Slade, impresionado al escuchar que Starfire había derrotado a la mayoría de los integrantes de la hermandad del mal, eso explicaba por que cuando peleó contra algunos de ellos estaban heridos y más débiles; y asustado al pensar lo que aquellas esposas y grilletes le pudieron haber hecho a Starfire al decir que ella estaba muy débil.

¿Cuánto sufrimiento había soportado Starfire y como era que ahora parecía no tener emociones?

-Ahhh.- se quejó Robin al ser estampado contra un muro por un starbolt de Dark Star, por estar concentrado en sus pensamientos no había visto el ataque.

Su propia desesperación y angustia por volver a la normalidad a Starfire no le permitía pensar con claridad.

-¿Por qué dices _tenía_?.- preguntó Robin girando para evitar dos starbolts que se dirigían hacia él.

-Porqué sus poderes ahora me pertenecen.- respondió Slade.

-Dime¿cómo puedo volverla a la normalidad?.- exigió saber Robin.

-¿Aun no te das cuenta, Robin?... Es inútil, yo la controlo y no hay nada que puedas hacer para que vuelva a ser tu querida Starfire.-contestó con burla.

Sin previo aviso Slade, Monsieur Mallah y Cerebro fueron atacados.

-¿Estas bien, Robin?.- preguntó Bee.

El chico maravilla se arrojó al suelo evitando que un enorme starbolt lo incinerara.

-Slade esta controlando a Starfire.- les alertó Robin saltando para evitar un puñetazo de la pelirroja.

-Lo sabemos, Robin, acabamos de escucharlo.- dijo Hot Spot.

-Y si Slade controla a Star el único modo de liberarla de su control es acabando con él.- continuó Cyborg, preparando su cañón sónico y apuntando en dirección al criminal de la máscara bicolor.

-Maldito infeliz.-susurró Raven haciendo que su aura en forma de cuervo rodeara el cuerpo de Slade, para después apretarlo con fuerza.

-¿En verdad creen que con esto me derrotaran?.- preguntó de forma burlesca Slade, Raven alzó una ceja para después ver impresionada como del cuerpo de Slade se desprendía un aura verde fosforescente, liberándose.

Chico Bestia convertido en un gorila verde se enfrentaba a Monsieur Mallah, ambos sujetándose de los puños, intentando hacer caer al otro.

Aqualad lanzó una ola gigante contra Cerebro, Monsieur Mallah al ver en peligro a su líder abandonó la pelea con Chico Bestia para rescatar a Cerebro.

Raven separó a Dark Star de Robin usando sus poderes, evitando que ésta continuara atacándolo.

-Muy bien, titanes¡Todos ataquen!.- ordenó Robin señalando a Slade.

Todos obedecieron, olas de agua, esferas de fuego, truenos, rayos tanto de electricidad como de energía y lásers, flechas, discos, magia (tanto de Raven como de Jinx) pedazos de concreto, algunos de pedazos de pilares, entre muchos otros ataques se dirigieron a Slade, logrando derribarlo y no solo a él sino también a los otros dos líderes de la Hermandad del Mal.

Dark Star intentó correr para ayudar a su mentor, pero Robin se lanzó contra ella, ocasionando que ambos cayeran al piso.

-Sé que la Starfire que conozco sigue ahí, quiero que regrese ahora.- ordenó Robin, la joven intentó moverse, pero estaba aprisionada bajo el cuerpo de Robin.

-Se que estas ahí, Star.- murmuró con voz suave, observando directamente a los ojos, de forma cálida, del mismo modo que él solía hacer que ella le confesara lo que le preocupaba.

-UNA VEZ MÁS.-ordenó Robin aun sobre la chica.

El ataque se repitió, el concreto de las paredes caía, ocasionando suaves temblores en el suelo, una nube de polvo y humo impedían ver donde había quedado Slade, Cerebro y Monsieur Mallah.

La mirada de la chica pelirroja de pronto cambió por una expresión de terror y pánico.

-Robin.- murmuró de pronto, su mirada ya no era vacía y su voz ahora era dulce, aunque parecía angustiada.

-¿Star?.- preguntó Robin esperanzado.

La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza, abrió los ojos observando a su alrededor, aparentemente recordando lo sucedido y todo lo que había dicho Slade.

-Debes detener a Slade, Robin, no permitas que lleve a cabo sus planes, tiene la mayor parte de mis poderes y ahora es casi invencible.- dijo la joven.

-Estamos todos los titanes, Star, lo detendremos.- trató de tranquilizarla.

-Robin, tienes que matarme… por favor, es el único modo… .- pidió la pelirroja.

-¿De que rayos estás hablando?.-preguntó el Chico Maravilla.

-Soy la fuente de poder de Slade, mientras continúe con vida, él será invencible¡Mátame! Te lo ruego, Robin.-pidió la chica al borde del llanto.

-No, no lo haré, debe haber otro método.- interrumpió él con firmeza.

-Es el único modo de detener a Slade¡Tienes que matarme!.- volvió a insitir ella, se llevó de nuevo las manos a la cabeza, cerrando con fuerza los ojos..

Tan pronto como las emociones de la joven volvieron a sus ojos desaparecieron en un leve parpadeo, su mirada volvió a ser vacía.

-Entonces morirás tú.- gritó ella.

Robin observó sorprendido una esfera de energía color verde dirigirse hacia él, estaba paralizado y de no ser por que algo lo había empujado, le hubiera dado de lleno.

Asesinar a Starfire, no él no podía hacer eso.

¡Jamás lo haría!

No importaba cuanto le suplicase su Princesa de Tamaran, él nunca la mataría aunque esa fuese la única manera de salvarlos a todos.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH.- gritaron varios titanes al ser alcanzados por un poderoso starbolt que provinó de entre el polvo y humo.

Slade salió casi ileso de entre la cortina de humo y polvo, su mirada brillaba llena de orgullo ante sus estupendos poderes.

Un nuevo grupo de gritos se escuchó, Slade había embestido a todos los Titanes del Este, Bee intentó ponerse de pie, pero cayó pesadamente contra el suelo.

_"Es el único modo de detener a Slade¡Tienes que matarme!_ "

Debía haber alguna otra forma de detener a Slade.

Él no podía matar a Starfire, no a ella.

Un nuevo starbolt se dirigió hacia Robin, pero chocó contra una luz brillante que lo hizo estallar.

-¡DETENTE!.- gritó una voz haciendo que Slade se girara un poco y llamando la atención de todos.

* * *

Y hasta aquí con el capítulo, se suponía que iba a ser más corto que el anterior y aun así me salió de 19 hojas n.nU 

¿Slade le dijo la verdad a Robin?

¿Podrá Robin salvar a Starfire?

¿Asesinar a Starfire/Dark Star será el único modo de detener a Slade?

¿Será capaz Robin de asesinar a la chica que ama?

¿Starfire volverá a la normalidad?

¿A quien pertenece aquella voz que llamó la atención de todos?

Esto lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo n.n

* * *

Ahora para todos los que eztrañaban mis Dama Aventuras 

-¿No serán Dama - Torturas?.- pregunta Chico Bestia rascandose la cabeza.

Lo observo de forma asesina y el titán retrocede.

Empecemos con esta mini dama aventura.

_-¿Cómo pudiste?.- me dice Cyborg de forma indígnada._

_-No es mi culpa que hayas llegado tarde.- le respondo._

_-No puedo crrerlo¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de eso?.- pregunta Cyborg más que indignado._

_-Ya está hecho, no se puede cambiar.ñ le respondo de forma tranquila._

_-Me decepcionas, Dama del Tiempo.-me dice Cyborg observandome de forma acusadora._

_-Pues no me importa.-le respondó al titán con desdén._

_-ERES MALA, MUY MALA.- me grita Cyborg-_

_-Sí, si, lo que quieras, con tal de que me dejes en paz.- le respondo al titán._

_-Es que no puedo crrerlo aún¿Cómo pudiste?.- me grita Cyborg ofendido._

_-Me quitaste lo que más quería.- murmura Cyborg._

_-Oh, vamos no es para tanto.- le digo sin darle mucha importancia._

_-¿Qué no es para tanto¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO?.- me grita Cyborg llamando la atención de los demás titanes._

_-Sí, tal y como escuchaste, no es para tanto.- le aseguro con tranquilidad._

_-¡TE COMISTE TODO EL PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE!.- vuelve a gritar Cyborg._

_-Sí y ¿Qué?.- le cuestiono._

_-Y ¿Qué?.- repite Cyborg lleno de furia.- ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PROBÉ!.- vuelve a gritar el titán._

_-Ya, ya calmate, mañana hago otro y te lo comes tú solito.- le digo tratando de evitar que me deje sorda con sus reclamos._

_La mirada de Cyborg brilla de felicidad._

_-¿Y será de chocolate?.- me pregunta ahora más calmado._

_-Sí, si será chocolate.- le digo n.nU_

Hasta Pronto

Besos

La Dama del Tiempo


	11. Dolor y Sufrimiento

Hola, esto… no estaba muerta y tampoco de parranda ¬¬

En verdad lamento como no tienen idea el haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que hasta parecía que este capitulo tenía alguna clase de maldición, primero cuando estaba ya solo para ajustar los ultimos detalles me roban mi celular (en donde el archivo estaba guardado en la memoria externa) así que tuve que empezarlo de cero. ¡¡15 hojas para re-escribir y con mi mala memoria!!! (insertar aquí cara de pánico)

Después mi nivel de estrés aumentó ( que novedad ¬¬) lo que ocasionó un terrible bloqueo y para rematar justo cuando de nuevo solo me faltaban ajustar algunas cosas del capitulo¡¡¡SE ME DESCOPONÉ MI COMPU!!!

La pobre tarjeta madre de mi computadora estuvo casi 2 meses en coma, pero por fortuna el técnico logró despertarla n.n

Lo pensé subir la semana pasada, pero estuve muy ocupada con lo del Informe (Consecuencia de ello, le agarre rencor a los telefonos)

Muchas gracias a : _Caami, Ariadna, Silvia, __Kerosen__vergil ansem__, Breshaphantom (gracias por tus 4 reviews), __Dark-lord 32__, -.Rikzu.-, __dark juanpotter__, una diva sin nombre, __katty-kate__Nade-san__, Guaduchi, __Kari Hiwatari__jerras__'Katherine-Potter-Lupin'__blackstarshine__Sligerer__Raven Sakura__El pajaro de Fuego__anita-moon__El angel de la oscuridad__, EmmaRouse, __cibermandy91__NightStar.007__, Kokoro No Tsuki, __azeret-m.L.__, Rely y __johnn23_

_Ahora, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado._

* * *

**Capítulo 1****1**

**Dolor y Sufrimiento**

-Te... di-dije... q-que te... detuvieras- murmuró la joven entre jadeos, sosteniéndose de la entrada.

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?- preguntó exasperado Relámpago, ayudando a su hermano a ponerse de pie.

El silencio se hizo presente en ese momento de tensión, en donde los titanes dirigían continuamente sus miradas hacia Dark Star y Slade para después dirigirlas hacia la joven que se encontraba apoyada de la puerta.

La joven se acercó de forma cautelosa, tratando inútilmente de aminorar el dolor de cada movimiento, pero que era visible en las expresiones de su rostro, la capa oscura sobre sus hombros y su cabello extrañamente húmedo oscilaron suavemente ante las brisas heladas causadas por el choque del starbolt de Dark Star contra uno de los pilares.

El humo y vapor causado por los recientes ataques, finalmente se disipó por completo, el ambiente frío había regresado, trayendo como consecuencia que los titanes se ajustaran mejor sus gruesos abrigos y que la joven con capa oscura temblara.

El Chico Maravilla abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer esa capa oscura que la joven se ajustaba tratando de protegerse del frío, esa capa él ya la había visto durante varias ocasiones en el pasado al igual que a la persona que la portaba.

Slade entrecerró los ojos, reflejando su atención y molestia hacia la joven, se giró hacia su aprendiz, quien asintió para volver su vista hacia la chica y lanzarle un starbolt.

-NOOOOO- gritó aterrado Robin corriendo para tratar de salvar a la joven, aun sabiendo que la distancia que los separaba era mucho mayor que el tiempo con el que contaba para ayudarla.

La segunda en reaccionar había sido Argent quien lanzó dos vigas escarlatas de energía contra el starbolt, haciendo que al chocar ambas energías explotarán causando que el humo volviera a aparecer.

Dark Star no se inmutó y lanzó una lluvia de starbolts contra Argent y contra la joven, el vapor, los escombros y el humo de nuevo obstruían la visión de los demás.

Robin se puso de pie, uno de los starbolts lo había golpeado y lo había estampado contra un muro, que extrañamente no se rompió, agudizó la vista y los oídos intentando ver y escuchar a su alrededor para localizar a la joven, pero no podía ver nada, además los sonidos de los escombros cayendo y de los starbolts chocando contra Dios sabe qué, impedía que diera con el paradero de la joven de capa oscura.

-AHORA- escuchó Robin la voz de Raven.

Los sonidos de la batalla de los demás titanes contra Slade y quizás contra Dark Star llenaban la habitación que hacía algunos días había sido usada como cámara de tortura contra la titán tamaraniana.

Los rayos de energía, flechas, agua, entre muchas otras cosas volaban por toda la habitación sin piedad alguna.

-Te encontré- dijo una voz masculina entre el espeso humo gris que rodeaba gran parte de la habitación.

-Suéltame- escuchó Robin la débil voz de la joven.

-Maldita sea, a este paso jamás la localizaré- maldijo por lo bajo Robin, tosiendo por octava vez a causa del humo, se volvió a cubrir la boca y nariz con su capa acelerando el paso para encontrar a la joven

Una extraña ventisca apareció haciendo que Robin se cubriera para evitar salir volando, abrió los ojos encontrando al responsable de disipar el humo y causante de esa ventisca, Chico Bestia convertido en terodáctilo le hizo una seña con la cabeza, para que observara a su derecha, el líder así lo hizo arrojándose al suelo, evitando un starbolt de Slade, al levantarse se dio cuenta de que el humo desaparecía por completo y posteriormente revelaba a un chico vestido de negro cargando en sus brazos a la joven, quien continuaba forcejeando con él.

-TÚ, MALDITO INFELIZ, SUÉLTALA- gritó furioso Robin.

-Bien hecho aprendiz, tráemela- ordenó Slade.

Los puños de Robin se cerraron con fuerza sobre el bo de acero antes de lanzarse contra el chico, sin embargo él adivinando su movimiento se hizo a un lado, evitando el golpe, aunque sin despegar la vista de la joven que sostenía en brazos.

-Por... favor... su-suéltame, te-tengo q-que...- pidió ella.

-SUELTALA- gritó Robin atacándolo de nuevo.

-Si continuas atacándome, puedes lastimarla- dijo el chico aun sin apartar la vista de la chica de piel pálida.

-Dámela- ordenó Robin, pero Red X ni lo miro.

-Dark Star, acaba de una vez por todas con ellos- ordenó Slade, la pelirroja sin emociones obedeció, golpeando primero a Raven y después a Kole aprovechando que ambas estaban demasiado pendientes de su líder.

-Entrégamela- ordenó Slade una vez que había llegado junto a su actual aprendiz quedando a unos pasos del líder de los Jóvenes Titanes.

Red X abrazó de forma protectora a la chica y retrocedió un par de pasos, sorprendiendo a Robin y a Slade.

-Entrégamela- repitió Slade denotando la rabia en su voz.

-No permitiré que le hagas más daño-respondió finalmente Red X.

-¿Por qué rayos hay dos Starfire?- preguntó Chico Bestia, Bee que luchaba junto a él simplemente se encogió de hombros como respuesta para después arrojarse contra Cyborg, salvándolo de un starbolt que se dirigía hacia él.

-Gracias- murmuró el chico mitad máquina.

-Mantente alerta, sé que Starfire es como tu hermanita y no la quieres dañar, pero si te descuidas podrías acabar muerto- respondió Bee.

-ERES MI APRENDIZ, Y COMO TAL TE ORDENO QUE ME LA ENTREGUES- gritó furioso Slade.

Red X río de forma burlesca, ante la mirada llena de rabia de Slade.

-¿Por que hay dos Starfire?- preguntó Robin, haciendo que los otros dos que se encontraban discutiendo recordaran que él también estaba ahí presente.

Slade se giró hacia él observándolo con una mirada que irradiaba maldad y orgullo.

-Mientras experimentaba con ella para crear a mi aprendiz perfecta, por accidente hice que tanto los poderes, como la personalidad y alma se separan de la original, brindándoselos a la copia, la original, que es ella.- dijo señalando a la chica de piel blanca y casi azulada cubierta por la capa de Red X -Es Starfire, la chica con las emociones, aun mantiene la voluntad sobre si misma, pero debido a lo ocurrido es la más débil en cuanto a súper poderes y la otra, es Dark Star- continuó, esta vez señalando a Dark Star quien en ese momento se encontraba destruyendo una ola enorme mandada por Aqualad -La chica vacía, que solo es un cascarón, la chica sin emociones, sin alma y sin poder sobre si misma, la chica a quien controlo- respondió el criminal de la máscara bicolor.

-¿Q-Qué?- fue lo único que pudo balbucear Robin.

-Sin embargo, la mejor parte es que ese accidente en el experimento, creo un extraño lazo de vida entre ambas.- explicaba Slade, Robin alzó una ceja demostrando su confusión al igual que Red X, mientras Starfire observaba con temor a sus amigos.-Te pondré un sencillo ejemplo, si una de ellas se hiere por mínimo que sea, incluso un simple rasguño, la otra tendrá la misma herida, así que si una muere la otra también lo hará, ambas están conectadas- informó Slade ocultando su risa macabra.

Las expresiones de Robin y los otros titanes eran de sorpresa y pánico, ya que significaba que de querer salvar a Starfire no debían atacar ni mucho menos herir a Dark Star o matarían a Starfire, pero... si no la atacaban, quienes morirían serían ellos.

-Mi... ahhh- se quejó Red X al ser golpeado por Slade, dejando inconclusa la frase que solo ellos habían escuchado.

¿Qué debían hacer?

Esa pregunta no paraba repetirse en las mentes de los titanes.

Y por si eso fuera poco, también estaba el hecho de que Slade tenía los poderes de Starfire y por lo que había dicho Dark Star tras perder por ese breve momento el control de Slade, el único modo de detenerlo era asesinándola, pero si mataban a Dark Star, Starfire desaparecía con ella.

Las opciones que tenían aparentemente estaban en su contra.

¿Qué hacer en esas situaciones?

Ninguno de los titanes había sido entrenado para una situación similar a la que se estaban enfrentando en ese momento, las dudas y los nervios evitaban que pensaran con claridad para poder encontrar una salida a aquella encrucijada en la que se encontraban envueltos.

Aprovechando que los súper héroes habían perdido la concentración de la batalla para enfocarse en encontrar algo para salir de aquella situación, Dark Star se liberó del apretón de XL Terrestral y Slade le arrebató a Starfire de los brazos de su aprendiz.

-S-SUÉLTAME- gritó Starfire tratando de liberarse.

El grito de la chica había sido lo único que había sacado a Robin de la batalla que se estaba efectuando en su mente, en el suelo, a unos metros de él se encontraba tirado Red X sujetándose el abdomen, tratando de recuperar el aire y con una gruesa herida en su brazo izquierdo que no paraba de sangrar.

-Robin no...-las palabras desesperadas de Starfire no pudieron ser escuchadas más por los otros al ser cubierta su boca con la mano enguantada de Slade.

-Ahhh- se quejó Robin cayendo al suelo por la fuerza de impacto del starbolt que le había lanzado Slade.

-¿Lo ves preciosa? Dolor y sufrimiento es lo único que causas- le susurró Slade al oído a Starfire mostrándole a Red X y a Robin, ambos tumbados en el suelo, heridos y jadeando por el esfuerzo que ambos hacían para tratar de ponerse de pie y ayudarla.

Giró el rostro de Starfire con fuerza enseñándole la batalla entre Dark Star y los titanes, en donde éstos últimos iban perdiendo.

Starfire intentó gritar, pero el sonido de su voz era amortiguado por la mano de Slade, morderlo era una opción pero su guante era demasiado grueso, por lo que dudaba que tuviera resultado.

Phanta derribó a Dark Star, la chica la observó con su mirada vacía, colocó su mano en el pecho de la luchadora e hizo estallar un starbolt, logrando deshacerse de ella.

-Star, por favor ya basta, no queremos hacerte daño- dijo Red Star haciendo movimientos con las manos para que ella se detuviera.

-Me ordenaron que acabara con ustedes, debo cumplir con esa orden- respondió Dark Star arrojándole un starbolt al pelirrojo.

-Jericho¿puedes escucharme?- le llamó telepáticamente Raven.

XL Terrestral giró su colosal cabeza hacia Raven y asintió.

-Escúchame con atención, quiero que hagas lo siguiente...- le explicaba Raven a Jericho telepáticamente.

-Todos morirán y tú serás la única responsable- le susurró al oído Slade, volviendo a mover su rostro en dirección de Robin quien se estaba incorporando, el criminal chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, extendió su mano libre haciendo que brillara, la esfera sobre su mano crecía con crueldad, el daño del impacto causaría graves lesiones a la persona que lo recibiera.

Starfire negó desesperadamente con la cabeza, las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos verdes, la esfera se hacía más grande y la expresión triunfante de la mirada de Slade, causaba que las lágrimas se liberaran, lágrimas de impotencia y de rabia.

No podía permitir que lo dañaran, no a él, sujetó el brazo que la tenía prisionera e intentó alejarlo, pero su propia debilidad no le permitió retirarlo, movió su pierna, alzándola un poco y la pateó con fuerza, tal y como ella tenía planeado, la concentración del criminal se había perdido, liberándola de su asfixiante abrazo.

La rabia, la ira y el odio se reflejaban en los ojos oscuros de Slade, podía matarla ahí mismo pero a ella no le importaba, volvió a aparecer un starbolt de más de medio metro de diámetro y lo lanzó contra Robin, los ojos de Starfire se agrandaron con sorpresa, y con la poca fuerza y energía que contaba se lanzó contra el chico recibiendo ella el starbolt en su espalda.

-Star- la llamó Robin aterrado.

-Starfire- le llamó asustado Red X

-No... le...- murmuró Starfire levantando su rostro, la mirada de Robin se suavizó un poco y ambos pudieron escuchar el suspiro de alivio de Red X.

El atractivo criminal de máscara blanca, sacó un par de X rojas y las lanzó contra el starbolt que se estaba creando en la mano de Slade, el starbolt se estrelló contra una de las paredes, derribándola, causando como consecuencia que el concreto creara una cortina de tierra y humo.

Ayudó a Robin a poner de pie a Starfire, pasando el brazo derecho de ella sobre sus hombros mientras Robin hacía lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo.

-Robin- articuló Starfire casi sin voz.- No le.. le ... .- su voz se había cortado por un inesperado tosido.

La chica pelirroja observó a Red X de forma suplicante al tiempo que trataba de cubrir sus tosidos con su mano.

-¿Qué pasa Star?- cuestionó Robin de forma dulce aunque su preocupación estaba perfectamente grabada en su voz.

-Lo que ella intenta decirte, es que no creas todo lo que dice Slade- respondió Red X, acelerando el paso, Starfire le agradeció con la mirada, haciendo que el joven criminal se sonrojara.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó intrigado Robin tras observar que Star asentía tras preguntarle con la mirada si eso era verdad, dándole la razón al antihéroe.

-Es verdad que experimentó con ella- explicó el criminal con amargura.-en cuanto a Dark Star...

-Azarath Metrion Zhintos- gritó Raven tratando de envolver con sus poderes a Dark Star pero ella había saltado evitándolo.

-Ahora Jericho- ordenó Raven por telepatía.

El rubio ojiverde dentro del cuerpo de XL Terrestral derribó a Dark Star, cayendo sobre ella, intentando que ella lo mirara a los ojos, pero la chica no hacía el trabajo sencillo, huía de su mirada o cerraba los ojos, evitando que el titán tomara el control de su cuerpo.

-TODO FUE UN ENGAÑO- gritó Robin, haciendo que los otros se girarán en seco y dejaran de combatir, Slade lo observó molesto y preparó un par de starbolts, que no pudieron golpear a ningún titán ya que Red X se había abalanzado sobre él causando que perdiera el equilibrio y que los starbolt se estrellaron contra las paredes del pasillo.

Tras liberarse de Jericho del mismo modo que había hecho con Phanta, Dark Star le lanzó un par de starbolts a Robin, pero Starfire lo tomó de las manos logrando elevarse un poco evitando los ataques.

-_Raven, ataquen sin problemas a Dark Star, no permitan que ella les siga haciendo daño_- le pidió Starfire a su amiga, rezando interiormente para que leyera su mente.

-_Pero tú..._- interrumpió la chica gótica preocupada de modo telepático.

-_Solo hazlo, no me dañara_-respondió Starfire aterrizando en el suelo con Robin.

La Princesa de Tamaran soltó las manos de Robin, dando un paso hacia el frente, su líder atrapó su mano, entrelazándola con la suya, haciendo que se girará hacia él, Starfire pudo sentir su mirada dolida y preocupada, estaba herido, pero no solo de forma física, sino también emocionalmente.

Él sujetó con más firmeza la mano de Starfire, no queriéndola soltar, como si quisiera evitar de ese modo que ella se volviera a alejar de él.

La joven rompió el contacto visual, observando a sus amigos en serias dificultades, Dark Star estaba de espaldas, a solo unos metros, debía concentrar sus pocas energías y usarlas para detenerla, con pesar soltó la mano del chico, haciendo que éste abriera los ojos llenos de sorpresa y temor.

-Lo siento- susurró ella elevándose del suelo

-Yo me encargaré de ella-continuó Starfire, recordó la expresión llena de dolor de Robin, concentrando su furia en sus manos, el starbolt comenzó a crecer, levantó sus manos y cuando alcanzó el metro de diámetro se lo lanzó a Dark Star.

Los titanes estaban más que sorprendidos por las acciones de su compañera titán.

El pilar se resquebrajó, hasta crujir fuertemente y caer sobre Dark Star, quien dio un fuerte alarido de dolor.

Para alguien normal que no poseyera súper fuerza o algún otro súper poder, sería verdaderamente imposible sobrevivir a tal peso sobre su cuerpo.

La sorpresa creció cuando vieron como el cuerpo de Dark Star adelgazaba hasta quedar del grueso de una hoja de papel y resbalar libremente de los escombros del pilar, una vez libre su cuerpo comenzó a recuperar su forma normal pero antes de lograrlo fue impactado por un nuevo starbolt de Starfire.

-Hola, Dark Star- saludó Starfire con frialdad a la chica de mirada vacía- O ¿debería llamarte Madame Rougue?- preguntó la titán, atrayendo una vez más la atención de todos.

El cuerpo de Dark Star cambió hasta tomar su verdadero aspecto, el de Madame Rougue.

Los ojos de Starfire brillaron con furia, y más de un titán tenía la quijada en el suelo.

El fuerte sonido de algo golpearse contra la pared, así como un par de dolorosos quejidos hizo que Starfire perdiera la concentración, se giró viendo caer a un adolorido Robin y a un exhausto Red X tras estrellarse contra los últimos pilares que mantenían la cámara de pie.

Red Star sentía el suelo temblar bajo sus pies, los restos de los pilares que sostenían el techo y paredes crujieron fuertemente, resquebrajándose, el frío incrementó su intensidad, observando el techo viniéndose abajo y el olor a peligro trayendo consigo el pánico de muchos.

-Hay que salir de aquí, deprisa- gritó Phanta cargando sobre sus hombros y en brazos a varios titanes heridos e inconscientes.

Los demás asintieron, Slade y Madame Rougue le lanzaron varios starbolts a Starfire, sin embargo por una extraña razón, las esferas de energía eran un poco más pequeñas a comparación de las primeras que ellos habían lanzado, además de que parecía que tuvieran algunos problemas para hacerlas.

Ambos ataques golpearon a la titán pelirroja, arrojándola a varios metros de donde se encontraba Raven.

Tanto Robin como Red X se giraron alarmados hacia Starfire, la chica los observó preocupada y a duras penas logró ponerse de pie, estar de ese modo era un verdadero tormento para sus heridas, por lo que sus pies abandonaron el suelo elevándose poco más de un metro, se aseguró de que los demás titanes hubieran salido de esa cámara, al ver que solo quedaban Raven, Robin, Red X, Slade y Madame Rouge liberó toda la furia y sufrimiento que había reprimido durante todo ese tiempo, su cuerpo fue rodeado de una brillante aura color esmeralda, que a momentos bajaba su color, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus labios fuertemente cerrados evitando liberar su grito de dolor.

-_Saca a Robin y a Red X de aquí_- le pidió mentalmente a su amiga.

-_Pero...-_trató de objetar la hechicera gótica.

-_Red X es bueno, él me ha ayudado mucho, por favor salgan de aquí, yo me encargaré de Slade y Madame Rougue_.- pidió la tamaraniana.

_-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?.-_ preguntó Raven telepáticamente al tiempo que se acercaba a los dos chicos.

No hubo respuesta, Raven se giró alarmada hacia su amiga, el aura incrementó, Starfire no sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, nunca lo había intentado, pero sentía que ese era el modo de salvar a sus amigos.

-Solo espero que no sea lo que tanto me temo- murmuró asustada Raven esquivando los escombros que caían.

Starfire fue sorprendida por un agudo dolor en el pecho, se llevó la mano derecha hacia la zona del corazón, como si de ese modo pudiese detener el dolor, no pasó ni un minuto cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, revelando en su mente todas aquellas imágenes aterradoras pertenecientes a las torturas y experimentos de Slade, se sintió asustada, mareada y el dolor era cada vez más insoportable, se mordió los labios encerrando los gritos que luchaban por salir de su garganta, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin darse cuenta, había perdido altura, ni siquiera los angustiados gritos de Raven, Robin y Red X, parecían ser escuchados por la titán, quien abrió los ojos, revelando el miedo y el martirio que estaba sintiendo, las lágrimas continuaban cayendo esta vez con más rapidez dejando salados rastros de ellas sobre sus mejillas, resbalando hasta la barbilla para finalmente terminar en el suelo, sacudió violentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro como si de esa forma esas memorias pudieran ser borradas, quería gritar, quería llorar, pero sus gritos no podían salir de su garganta, el dolor recorría milímetro a milímetro de su cuerpo propagándose con rapidez hasta que fue demasiado para ella, sus húmedos ojos se cerraron y la inconciencia le ganó, causando que cayera.

-¡¡STARFIRE!!- gritaron los dos chicos.

Sin embargo Starfire no se golpeó contra nada al caer, el aura oscura de Raven la había sujetado a tiempo, sus dos enemigos habían desaparecido, no eran tontos, esa cámara se desmoronaba a cada segundo que pasaba y sabían que si continuaban en ese lugar serían sepultados.

-¿Cómo está?.- preguntaron ambos chicos asustados al llegar hasta Raven.

-Hay que salir de aquí.- respondió la titán gótica con un gran nudo formándose en la garganta.

-No me importa salir de aquí¿Cómo está Starfire?.- preguntó Robin

Raven no respondió, hizo que su aura los rodeara a los 4, la esfera de energía atravesó el suelo, hasta finalmente aparecer en una habitación vacía, aterrizó con suavidad, hasta que la esfera desapareció por completo.

Con cuidado deposito el cuerpo de Starfire en el suelo, la chica temblaba continuamente y no la culpaba, ya que solo vestía el uniforme de la realeza color negro y la capa de Red X.

Posó su mano en el pecho de la chica y concentrando su poder, las heridas iban desapareciendo, sin embargo la hechicera sabía que le tomaría más tiempo sanar a Starfire.

-Toma- dijo de pronto Robin, entregándole su mochila, la hechicera alzó una ceja, mostrando su curiosidad.

-Es ropa para Starfire.- respondió Robin sin despegar la vista de la titán pelirroja.

Raven tomó la mochila y la depositó a un lado, alzó su mano izquierda, y la colocó en el hombro de su líder, sanando las heridas que había adquirido durante la batalla, aunque en realidad no eran muchas en comparación a las que había recibido Starfire.

Al terminar, bajó su mano y volvió su vista hacia su amiga Starfire, la pobre estaba más que exhausta, no le sorprendía que se hubiera desmayado, su energía estaba al límite y aun tenía muchas heridas abiertas, le preocupaba mucho la palidez que presentaba, no era nada común en ella.

-Red X, ven aquí.- le llamó Raven, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos.

El criminal, quien se había mantenido en total silencio, con la vista fija en Starfire, se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, al llegar se arrodilló al lado de la pelirroja, levantó la mano y la acercó a los cabellos de la chica, pero antes de que los pudiera tocar, fue detenido por un celoso y posesivo Robin.

Raven no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, si Cyborg o Chico Bestia hubieran visto esa escena, en ese momento ellos se estarían burlando y riendo de su líder.

La hechicera dejó de sonreír al escuchar los débiles quejidos de Starfire, incrementó un poco más la energía que usaba para sanarla, se volvió hacia los chicos quienes se encontraban en medio de una batalla de miradas asesinas, colocó su mano en el hombro de Red X, ante la mirada confundida de los chicos y sanó la gruesa herida que tenía éste último, el criminal la observó con sorpresa, no se esperaba que una heroína como ella lo ayudara.

-¿Por qué...?- preguntó molesto Robin.

-Starfire me lo pidió antes de caer inconciente- interrumpió Raven, quitando su mano del chico tras sanarle las heridas.

-Por... favor- suplicó Starfire removiéndose entre sueños.

-Ya basta... se lo.. s-suplico.- murmuró Starfire.

Red X bajó la mirada, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta crecer, sus puños se cerraron llenos de impotencia, él conocía la razón del por que ella no paraba de repetir esas frases y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Robin abrazó a la chica contra su cuerpo, dándole calor y confort, las calidas lágrimas de ella caían y morían en su cuello, le acarició la espalda y el cabello al tiempo que le susurraba cosas agradables al oído, sintiendo como se calmaba, las lágrimas dejaron de mojar su abrigo, sintió su respiración relajada, la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, hasta que sintió como ella se movía un poco entre sus brazos, había despertado, jaló su mochila y sacó un grueso abrigo color lavanda, lo colocó sobre los hombros de la chica, quien levantó el rostro con restos de lágrimas, pero con una expresión que reflejaba preocupación, le limpió las lágrimas obteniendo como recompensa una autentica sonrisa.

La mirada de Robin brilló de felicidad, después de tanta desesperación, angustia y dolor, la había recuperado, y tras aquellos largos días que pasó separado de ella, su mundo volvía a iluminarse, desapareciendo las tinieblas que comenzaban a albergar en su corazón sin que él se diera cuenta, Starfire lo abrazó, aunque no fue uno de sus acostumbrados abrazos rompe huesos, sino un abrazo para reconfortarlo por todo lo que él había pasado.

Red X observó la escena con celos, sin embargo no los mostró ya que sabía que era el único modo para tranquilizar a la titán.

Por otra parte, Raven estaba sorprendida, ya que Robin solía ser muy torpe en cuestiones sentimentales con las chicas, especialmente tratándose de Starfire, esperaba que le diera unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda y trataría de consolarla de forma nerviosa tal y como lo hacía Chico Bestia, pero no había hecho nada eso, su líder ya no actuaba según lo que le dictaba la razón, no, ahora quien tenía el mando era su corazón, lo había abierto dejando salir esa ternura y amor que él había aprisionado por tanto tiempo y ahora había sido abierto por una sola persona, por ella, por Starfire.

Los labios de Raven se deslizaron hasta formar una sonrisa, tomó la mochila y esperó a que su amiga terminara el abrazo que compartía con Robin, una vez que el abrazo se había roto, Raven ayudó a Starfire a ponerse de pie, la llevó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, ante la confundida mirada de sus acompañantes varones y movió varias estanterías con libros y frascos con líquidos de colores, creando una especie de pared divisoria.

Sacó toda la ropa de la mochila y ayudó a Starfire a quitarse la ropa húmeda y colocarse la que había traído Robin.

-Gracias, por todo.- murmuró Starfire con la voz ronca ajustándose el abrigo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.- preguntó Raven tras pasarle los guantes a su amiga.

Starfire tomó los guantes y bajó la mirada, clavándola en sus manos.

-Star.- le llamó Raven al ver que ella se mantenía en completo silencio.

De pronto la tamaraniana levantó la vista sorprendida y buscó a su alrededor.

-¿Star qué...?

-¿Dónde están Slade y Madame Rougue?.- preguntó poniéndose de pie, el dolor que momentos antes había sentido ya no era tan abrumador, aun lo sentía un poco, pero ahora solo era una molestia no un tormento como minutos antes.

-No lo sé, escaparon después de que te desmayaste, la cámara en estos momentos debe estar sepultada.

* * *

-¿Donde esta Raven?- preguntó desesperado Chico Bestia deteniéndose en el pasillo. 

Los demás titanes se detuvieron y observaron a su alrededor en busca de la hechicera gótica.

-¿Dónde están Starfire y Robin?-preguntó Red Star al notar que ellos tampoco estaban.

-Ellos se quedaron luchando contra Slade y Madame Rouge.- contestó Melvin.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ?.- gritaron los otros.

-Sí, Raven me dijo que no nos preocupáramos, ya que ella tenía que estar ahí para ayudar a sanar las heridas de Starfire.- respondió Melvin recordando las palabras de la titán que en el pasado había sido su niñera, aunque por muy poco tiempo.

-¿A dónde vas Chico Bestia?.- preguntó débilmente Kole, pero el titán no la escuchó, solo continuó corriendo por aquel largo pasillo, sin importarle los escombros que continuamente caían, obstaculizando el camino que lo llevaría hacia su amiga.

Red Star se dispuso a seguirlos, pero alguien lo jaló del brazo, evitando que fuera, confundido se dio la vuelta sorprendiéndose al descubrir a la persona que lo había detenido.

-No intentes detenerlo, él no te hará caso- dijo Jinx luchando por mantenerse consiente, puesto que había sido uno de los blancos favoritos de Dark Star o mejor dicho Madame Rougue.

-No lo pienso detener, quiero encontrar a Starfire y a Robin- explicó el titán ruso.

La hechicera pelirosa lo observó fijamente a los ojos y las expresiones desesperadas que su rostro mostraban.

-Starfire te gusta¿cierto?.- declaró Jinx tras una breve pausa.

Red Star retrocedió un par de pasos, visiblemente sorprendido además de ligeramente sonrojado.

-N-No digas tonterías- logró articular entre balbuceos y girando el rostro hacia un lado para tratar de disimularlo.

-De una vez te digo que Starfire jamás te corresponderá.- argumentó molesto Speedy-ya que ella esta de enamorada d-

-de Robin.- interrumpió Cyborg, provocando que la sonrisa burlesca de Speedy se borrara de inmediato, mientras Red Star bajaba la mirada con resignación.

Después de todo él sabía mejor que nadie que su amor era imposible, pero ¿cómo no enamorarse de ella?. Él había conocido a muchas chicas, pero a ninguna como a Starfire, no por que ella fuera de otro planeta, y aunque era una chica realmente hermosa exteriormente lo era mucho más interiormente, nunca antes había visto a alguien tan dispuesta a ayudar a los demás o incluso a enfrentarlo cuando sabía que él cometía un error, su bondad e ingenuidad lo había atraído por completo, al igual que su ternura, esa sonrisa que siempre les dedicaba a todos para animarlos a continuar adelante y a no rendirse, sin embargo era realmente doloroso el que ella no correspondiera sus sentimientos, nunca se los había confesado y honestamente no pensaba hacerlo, ya que conocía la respuesta, la había sospechado desde que se dio cuenta de como ella no paraba de hablar de lo maravilloso y buen líder que es Robin y lo terminó de confirmar cuando los otros titanes llegaron a su refugio y ella solo lo abrazó a él, no a Cyborg, ni a Chico Bestia y mucho menos a Raven, sino a él a Robin.

El piso había dejado de temblar, ocasionando que los titanes dejaran de mirar a Red Star para posar sus vistas alrededor del lugar, ya no caían escombros, el silencio gobernaba en ese momento, no había ni un solo ruido ni siquiera el de la nieve derretida al chocar contra el piso.

Hasta que lo escucharon, fuertes pisadas acercándose con rapidez hacia donde ellos se encontraban, se giraron a la izquierda, el lugar de donde provenían aquellos sonidos, pero nuevos ruidos se escuchaban del lado contrario, se volvieron hacia el lugar de aquellos nuevos ruidos percatándose de una gran manada de polillas de gran tamaño tratando de huir con desesperación, pero que continuamente quedaban atoradas en los marcos de las puertas ocasionando que de nuevo el suelo y las paredes temblaran.

-Dense prisa, inútiles.- reclamaba la inconfundible voz de Polilla Asesina, quien era acompañado de su superficial hija, Kitten.

-No hay que dejar que escapen.- ordenó Cyborg poniéndose en posición de ataque al igual que los demás titanes, sin darse cuenta de que aprovechando la distracción Red Star había corrido en la misma dirección que Chico Bestia había tomado.

-USTEDES.- chilló escandalizada Kitten apuntándoles con la mano derecha, totalmente incrédula.-¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACEN AQUÍ?.- preguntó enfadada.

-Curioso.- opinó Bee.- Íbamos ha hacerte la misma pregunta.- continuó la titán del este.

-ATAQUENLOS.- ordenaron al mismo tiempo Polilla Asesina y Kitten, los bichos se lanzaron contra los titanes.

-Deja de comerte mi flecha.- ordenó molesto Speedy forcejeando con una enorme polilla que al parecer había encontrado muy suculentas las flechas del pelirrojo.

-Suerte que estoy preparado para esto- murmuró Cyborg pulsando algunos pequeños botones de su brazo, tecleó algunas cosas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, cambio de lugar algunos cables y le apuntó a las polillas.

-Titanes al suelo- ordenó Cyborg, quienes no lo pensaron dos veces para seguir la orden, segundos después Cyborg disparó su cañón sónico, solo que su energía comúnmente azul cielo había cambiado por una intensa y cegadora luz color naranja.

* * *

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Slade mientras metía varias armas y objetos extraños a una gran mochila.- Voy a matarla.-sentenció el criminal empujando un estuche con varios tubos de ensayo llenos de una sustancia verde esmeralda. 

-No puedes hacerlo.- le recriminó Madame Rougue dando unos golpecitos a la jeringa, provocando que pequeñas gotas del líquido verde salpicaran de la aguja.- Recuerda que la necesitamos.- continuó ella haciendo una mueca de molestia tras introducir la jeringa en su brazo y sentir aquel líquido esmeralda correr por sus venas y mezclarse con su sangre.

-Argg, lo sé, maldita sea.- maldijo Slade girándose hacia la mujer pelinegra, su vista se detuvo justamente detrás de ella.

-Le quitaré sus poderes de una vez por todas.- murmuró al ver aquel aparato de tamaño mediano.

-¿Cómo lo harás?, con el suero que hicimos del resultado del experimento de Starfire, no durará para siempre, los poderes solo duran un par de horas, después los efectos desaparecen.- explicó Madame Rougue abriendo y cerrando su puño, para ejercitarlo y deshacer aquel entumecimiento momentáneo de efecto secundario

* * *

Chico Bestia transformado en un perro corría con rapidez evadiendo los pedazos de concreto y de hielo que continuaban cayendo, faltaba poco para que la ultima planta de ese lugar se desmoronara, olfateando con desesperación tratando de seguir el olor de Raven y Robin, así como otro aroma masculino, sin embargo había algunos lugares donde el olor desaparecía por completo y que tras correr 10 metros o más volvían a sentirse, probablemente Raven los había transportado con sus poderes. 

Se detuvo frente a una puerta entre abierta, el olor de Starfire se sentía con más fuerza en ese lugar, así que entró, manteniéndose alerta de cualquier movimiento extraño, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, y el ver en blanco y negro al estar convertido en perro, no ayudaba mucho, así que se transformó en un gatito verde, la visión felina era mucho mejor, ya que éstos contaban con la ventaja de poder ver en la oscuridad.

Una gran mesa de metal se encontraba en medio de la habitación, con gruesas correas y grilletes, se acercó a estas, percatándose de que estaban manchadas de sangre, cambió de forma, regresando a ser un perro, en aquellas sabanas que posiblemente en el pasado hayan sido blancas, permanecía impregnado el aroma de Starfire, además de algunos largos y rojos cabellos pertenecientes a ella.

De todos los integrantes del equipo de los Jóvenes Titanes, Starfire siempre fue la más inocente, así como vulnerable emocionalmente hablando, además de que de algún modo también la más mimada, Cyborg siempre la consideró como su "hermanita", inclusive le enseñó a jugar video juegos, a pesar de que después se arrepintió al descubrir lo buena que era jugando, les había pateado el trasero a todos, aun recordaba sus caras estupefactas, incluso Raven había dejado caer su libro observando con una ceja arqueada la pantalla y a los chicos.

Levantó la cabeza, emitiendo un ligero lamento, Starfire había estado sola, sufriendo múltiples experimentos, llorando, gritando y suplicando ayuda, mientras ¿Que hacían ellos?, se divertían jugando videojuegos con los otros titanes, se sentía verdaderamente culpable, no le habían creído a Robin, y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

De un salto se bajó de la mesa metálica, con tan mala suerte, que terminó enredándose en la sábana, terminando en el suelo con varios instrumentos de cirugía, como un bisturí, tijeras, algodones manchados de sangre y la bolsa de suero medio vacía.

Se desenredó de la sábana, avanzando un par de pasos para posteriormente sacudir la cabeza, enfocándose en el objetivo que lo había llevado a esa desolada habitación, por lo que continuó buscando el aroma de sus amigos.

* * *

-¿Piensas continuar asesinándome con la mirada o vas a decir algo?.- preguntó finalmente Red X, cansado de la _guerra de miradas asesinas_ entre ellos. 

Robin lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido, para después girar el rostro hacia otro lado, demostrando su disgusto, sin embargo tras un par de segundos su semblante cambió a uno lleno de preocupación.

-Lo que Slade dijo... .- comenzó Robin dudando de continuar la oración.

-Él dijo muchas cosas, así que se especifico.- respondió altaneramente Red X.

-Sobre que él se divirtió con Star... él se refería a que ab-ab. .- Robin no podía decirlo, no podía soportar la idea de que ese mal nacido hubiera tocado a Starfire, eso sería un duro y probablemente uno de los más dolorosos golpes que tanto Starfire como él pudieran recibir.

-No es lo que crees.-contestó el chico de máscara blanca poniéndose de pie, estirando un poco los músculos, ya que los tenía entumecidos.

Robin se giró inmediatamente hacia él, esperando que continuara.

-Siendo Slade tu peor enemigo, sin mencionar que incluso has estado obsesionado con él, creí que lo conocías mejor que nadie.-comentó Red X, echándole un vistazo a la habitación, agudizando sus sentidos en busca de cualquier sonido o cosa sospechosa que se acercara.

-Explícate.- pidió Robin.

-No deberías olvidar que Slade es un reconocido maestro del engaño, así como un manipulador, él sabe qué palabras emplear y cómo para crear la reacción deseada, como en este caso; él nunca tocó a Starfire, al menos no en ese sentido.- se apresuró a decir.- Nunca lo permití, sin embargo él sabía que al decir aquel juego de palabras tu mente crearía esa idea preconcebida, obteniendo tu perplejidad y furia, y por supuesto tus propios temores bloquearían el significado sobre la verdadera definición de _diversión_ de Slade, el cual consiste en dañar a los demás, hacerlos sufrir hasta el punto de perder cualquier posible esperanza y hacerlos desear su propia muerte.- explicó Red X.

Robin lo observó con atención totalmente asombrado, Slade había jugado con su mente y él sin siquiera haberse percatado había caído en su trampa. ¿Tan vulnerable era cuando se trataba de Starfire?

-Tal como sucedió con Starfire.- murmuró de pronto el antihéroe, recuperando la atención del titán.-Los experimentos de ese infeliz fueron los más crueles que haya visto, los integrantes de la hermandad del mal la golpearon sin piedad, cuando ya no se podía mover, la patearon, la arrastraron por el suelo, entre vidrios rotos, espinas y otros objetos punzantes, fue... espantoso.- confesó Red X con un gran nudo en su garganta y los puños fuertemente apretados, al recordar como cerca del acantilado él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla y los otros no paraban de atacarla, era escalofriante ver aquellas expresiones psicópatas y asesinas impresas en los rostros de aquellos criminales ante la luces de los relámpagos y truenos, al tiempo que torturaban a Starfire.

Robin estaba perplejo, no se podía mover de la impresión, sus nudillos estaban blancos debido a la fuerza con la que sus puños permanecían apretados, el dolor en su pecho aumentó ante la angustia y sufrimiento que había pasado su mejor amiga.

-H-Hay a-algo que no entiendo.- dijo Robin con la voz temblorosa, llamando la atención de Red X.-Star no es tan débil, ella podía haberse librado fácilmente de muchos de ellos ¿Cómo es que...?

-Fue por el suero.- interrumpió X.- Cuando ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de Blackfire, Val Yur y los otros, intentó retroceder pero su propia hermana la sostuvo con fuerza, inyectándole en el cuello aquel suero.

-¿Suero¿Qué función tiene ese suero?.- quiso saber Robin.

-Sí, un suero, fue hecho especialmente para controlar a Starfire, su función es la de dormir sus poderes, la victima sufre de grandes mareos, su visión se pone borrosa, la movilidad de su cuerpo desaparece, dejándola por varias horas, en lo que algunos llaman "_estado vegetal_", aunque por alguna extraña razón el suero tardó más tiempo en hacerle efecto, fue admirable verla luchar no solo contra la hermandad del mal, sino contra el suero, sin importarle lo mareada y adolorida que se encontraba, hasta que el suero la venció y los otros descargaran su furia contra ella.-terminó de narrar el antihéroe con amargura.

* * *

-Jinx.- le llamó Kid Flash, al no recibir respuesta bajó la mirada, la joven de cabellera rosa permanecía completamente inconsciente en sus brazos.-Jinx, despierta, no debes dormirte, vamos mantente consiente¿me escuchas? 

-Kid Flash.- murmuró tenuemente, con la voz adormilada y llena de cansancio.

El chico suspiró aliviado.

-Tengo mucho sueño.-dijo con la voz cada vez más baja.

-Debes mantenerte consiente.- le recordó él ofreciéndole una sonrisa

La hechicera asintió con suavidad, no estando segura de poder lograrlo.

* * *

-¡¡¡Starfire!!!.- exclamaron los dos chicos al ver a la pelirroja caminar hacia ellos, su piel ya no estaba tan pálida, y las heridas de su rostro habían desaparecido. 

La chica solo les dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y una tierna mirada.

-Muchas gracias, por todo lo que hicieron, Robin y Red X.- agradeció Starfire, Raven que iba detrás de ella, observó divertida la expresión de disgusto de Robin al agradecerle al antihéroe.

Robin y Red X, abrieron la boca para responder, pero el sonido de varios pasos acercándose los hizo mantenerse callados.

-GUAU GUAU GUAU.- ladró un perro verde atravesando la puerta junto a un musculoso chico pelirrojo.

-¡Amigo Chico Bestia!.- exclamó Starfire feliz, al ver como el perro se transformaba en un lindo gatito verde saltando a sus brazos.

Raven y Robin observaron como su amiga acariciaba al minino verde, quien maullaba feliz de volver a verlos, después de unos minutos, el gatito saltó a los brazos de Raven, maullando acusadoramente, constantemente señalándola con su patita derecha.

-Chico Bestia, no hablo el idioma felino, si me vas a recriminar algo, hazlo en un idioma que pueda comprender.- opinó Raven con su voz fría, pero interiormente sonriendo.

Las orejitas del gatito se levantaron, haciendo un movimiento gracioso.

-Star.- murmuró feliz Red Star al ver a la titán sana y salva.

-¡Hola amigo Red Star!.- saludó Starfire.

El rostro del titán pelirrojo se iluminó de alegría, provocando que de forma inconsciente una sonrisa se formara en su boca, se sentía tan feliz de poder volver a verla que no pudo contener más sus ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Starfire, con su naturaleza amistosa y cariñosa correspondió el abrazo del titán ruso, desconociendo los verdaderos sentimientos de éste hacia ella.

Chico Bestia paró de reclamarle a Raven al ver como ésta ya no le ponía atención, siguió la mirada de la hechicera notando el motivo de su distracción, Robin y Red X no apartaban la vista del abrazo entre Starfire y Red Star y él estaba seguro que de no ser porque este no era un buen momento, ambos, tanto líder de los titanes como el antihéroe le hubieran reclamado y probablemente hasta peleado con Red Star.

Si Cy hubiese estado con ellos, él no dudaría en hacerles burla, pero en esos momentos él ...

-¡¡CHICO BESTIA!!.- le llamó Raven, jalando del brazo para llamar su atención, el titán se giró hacia ella confundido.

-¿Dónde están Melvin y los demás?.- le preguntó la hechicera con el enfado grabado en su voz.

El titán retrocedió un paso por seguridad.

-Ellos están con Cyborg y Bee.- contestó el titán con temor, retrocediendo varios pasos, la hechicera suspiró, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Starfire y los demás.

Las expresiones de Robin y Red X eran más relajadas, posiblemente por que Starfire ya no estaba siendo abrazando por Red Star.

-Por favor, salgamos de aquí.- pidió Starfire bajando la mirada.

Los otros la observaron fijamente, sin embargo la obedecieron.

El pasillo era un poco más estrecho que los demás, así como más frío, la calefacción se había congelado y algunas gotas de nieve derretida caían constantemente sobre ellos, pero a pesar de eso, Starfire se mantenía muy callada, sin mencionar que su mirada estaba pérdida.

Raven dirigió su mirada hasta Red X, que miraba compasivamente a Starfire, estaba más que segura que él les ocultaba algo.

-Saben chicos, hay algo que no comprendo.- comentó de pronto Chico Bestia cortando el silencio del lugar.

-¿Por que no me sorprende?.- murmuró Raven por lo bajo, rodando los ojos, esperando escuchar alguna tontería del chico verde.

-Cuando escapamos de aquella cámara.- intentó explicarse Chico Bestia, sin percatarse de como Starfire se detenía de golpe, abrazándose a si misma para intentar alejar aquel escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo.-el pasillo se vino abajo casi enseguida, y si no hubiésemos sido trasportados al siguiente piso por Harold estaríamos enterrados entre los escombros, pero este pasillo parece mucho más resistente, a pesar de que no esta muy lejos de la cámara.

-Al suelo.- murmuró Starfire deteniéndose, los otros la observaron confundidos.

-¡¡AHORA!!!.- ordenó la pelirroja pegándose a la pared, los otros le hicieron caso aun sin conocer el motivo, más sin embargo no tardaron mucho en averiguarlo.

Una lluvia de starbolt atravesó el pasillo, volando sobre las cabezas de Robin, Red X, Red Star, Chico Bestia y Raven.

-¡¿Cómo rayos es posible?!.- preguntó Red X arrastrándose hasta la orilla para evitar ser golpeado por un nuevo starbolt.-¡¡El efecto debió haber desaparecido hace más de media hora!!.-exclamó el chico.

El brillo que momentos antes había perdido la mirada de Starfire regresó a sus ojos, observó a su alrededor, los starbols continuaban golpeando las paredes y el suelo, a pesar de que Raven había creado un escudo de magia para aminorar el impacto de los ataques. Sus parpados de pronto se sintieron más pesados, cerró los ojos, solo fue durante unos breves segundos, sintió un dolor agudo en su espalda, por lo que adolorida abrió los ojos, observando como una parte de la pared se resquebrajaba, descubrió una gran presión sobre su cintura, y su boca, impidiéndole gritar, la pared a su espalda se rompía a una velocidad asombrosa, algunos fragmentos de metal de la pared intentaban atravesar su abrigo, podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de los otros, quienes corrían para socorrerla, liberó su brazo derecho, intentando liberarse del agarre de su agresor, pataleó y agitó su brazo libre intentando liberarse, pero mientras más luchaba más fuerte era la presión sobre su cuerpo, desesperada aventó su brazo golpeando accidentalmente un botón rojo que se encontraba oculto en la pared, el pasillo se iluminó con luces escarlatas, el intenso sonido de la alarma acalló los gritos de los otros, Robin esquivó dos starbolts antes de poder lanzarse contra su compañera.

-¡¡¡ROBIN!!!.- gritó, pero el sonido de su voz fue amortiguado por la mano enguantada que cubría su boca.

Los escombros de la pared cayeron, Raven y Red Star intentaron detenerlos, sin embargo un par de los strarbolts los alejó de sus amigos.

Las paredes y parte del techo cayeron, dejándolos rodeados e incapaces de poder salir de esa prisión de escombros que los separa de la titán.

-¡¡¡STARFIRE!!!.- gritó alterado Robin retirando junto a Red X los escombros para llegar hacia Starfire.

* * *

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, el miedo regresó a sus sentidos, estaba petrificada, todo había sucedido tan rápido que aun no podía asimilarlo. 

-Te dije que jamás escaparías de mí.- susurró aquella inconfundible voz grave en su oído.

Las manos de Starfire temblaron al comprobar sus sospechas.

-Slade.- respondieron los temblorosos labios de la titán.

-Te mataré con mis propias manos.- afirmó furioso Slade, apretando su brazo contra el delgado cuello de la joven.

-¿Acaso olvidas que la necesitamos?.-le recordó Madame Rougue molesta.

El criminal gruñó y arrojó contra la pared a Starfire.

Los largos y elásticos brazos de Madame Rougue regresaron a su tamaño normal, había sido ella quien había lanzado aquella lluvia de starbolts que les había servido como distracción para que de ese modo, Slade atravesara la pared para recuperar a Starfire, esa chiquilla era demasiado valiosa como para dejarla ir.

-Tienes suerte de que no pueda asesinarte en este momento.- comentó Slade.- Hay otros planes para ti.- murmuró con la mirada brillando de satisfacción al imaginar lo que sucedería al llevar acabo esos planes.

Starfire se apoyó en sus codos para ponerse de pie, su cuello tenía marcas rojas provocadas por las manos de aquel asesino, levantó el rostro mostrando su mirada decidida a luchar contra lo que fuera necesario, Slade notó que las cicatrices y heridas que tenía hacía unas horas en las manos y en el rostro ya no estaban, además de que parecía tener mucha más vitalidad que antes, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su ocultos labios, Raven había usado sus poderes para sanar las heridas, todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo había planeado.

Los verdes ojos de Starfire brillaron de furia, sus puños tenían el mismo brillo verde que sus ojos, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, manteniéndose levitando, los starbols se formaron con rapidez para ser lanzados sobre los 2 criminales, ambos intentaron contrarrestarlos, enviando starbols contra las estrellas estelares de la titán, pero aquellas estrellas se tragaban la energía de sus ataques, aumentando la intensidad, Madame Rougue intentó escapar, estirándose hacia la derecha y posteriormente saltar, pero no contaba con que Slade la sujetara, finalmente los enormes starbolts de Starfire los golpearon sin piedad.

La pared que estaba detrás de los criminales se derrumbó sin previo aviso, una nube de polvo así como una densa niebla provocada por arruinar la calefacción impidió la visión por algunos minutos.

La cabeza de un gran dinosaurio verde fue lo primero que se pudo ver entre aquella espesa nube de polvo, Starfire suspiró aliviada, las paredes y el suelo parecían temblar, el sonido de la alarma aun se escuchaba, los restos de polvo en el aire la hacían toser, antes de que pudiese decir o hacer algo notó que tanto ella como sus amigos eran rodeados por el aura oscura de Raven para después atravesar hasta el siguiente piso, dejando a Slade y a Madame Rougue en aquella habitación desmoronándose.

-Maldición no podemos permitir que escape¡¡la necesitamos!!.- exclamó Madame Rougue poniéndose de pie, se tambaleó un poco hasta que recuperó por completo el control de su equilibrio.

-Lo sé, vayamos al siguiente piso antes de que la habitación se derrumbe por completo.- ordenó Slade saliendo al pasillo en busca de las escaleras o el elevador para estar a salvo de los escombros que caían.

* * *

-¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ CUANTO ANTES!.- gritó Speedy. 

-No sin Starfire y los demás.- respondió Cyborg de forma acalorada.

-MORIREMOS, ESTE LUGAR SE ESTA DESMORONANDO.- continuó Speedy.

-Venimos aquí por una razón, para rescatar a Starfire y no nos iremos sin ella.- aclaró Bee.

-Silencio.- pidió Hot Spot, los demás lo ignoraron y siguieron discutiendo.

-GUARDEN SILENCIO.- gritó exasperado Kid Flash, llamando la atención de los titanes, Jinx levantó el rostro hacia su novio, observándolo asombrada, él no era del tipo que se enfadaba con facilidad y ahora su paciencia había llegado al límite.

La orden fue acatada por todos, quienes asombrados por la reacción del rápido titán ni siquiera emitieron una palabra.

Hot Spot dio unos pasos sobre el pasillo, no faltaba mucho para llegar a la entrada de la cueva y salir de ese lugar, sin embargo sentía varias fuentes de calor acercarse, los demás lo observaron sin entender y su confusión aumentó al ver como el titán de fuego sonreía de forma misteriosa.

-Aquí están.- dijo en un susurro tan suave que solo Kid Flash y Jinx lo pudieron escuchar.

Segundos después una burbuja oscura salió del piso, provocando que varios retrocedieran alertados.

La burbuja levitó por unos segundos sobre el suelo para después desaparecer y revelar a las figuras de los pasajeros.

La pequeña Melvin, Teether y Tommy se liberaron de los brazos de Cyborg y Bee para correr hasta Raven y Chico Bestia, ambos ocultaban las figuras de los otros acompañantes, quienes se estaban poniendo de pie.

-¿Este tonto los cuidó bien?.- preguntó Raven con un tono casi cálido a Melvin y a los otros dos pequeños.

-Claro que este tonto los cuidó... ¡Oye!.- exclamó ofendido Chico Bestia.

Los demás sonrieron y algunos se permitieron emitir una pequeña risita.

Raven, Chico Bestia y los pequeños se hicieron a un lado mostrando a Starfire sentada en el suelo y a tres chicos ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

La mirada de todos brilló llena de emoción al verla sana y salva y algunos otros observaban interesados la decisión que la titán pelirroja tomaría así como las reacciones que ésta desencadenaría.

Starfire notó las miradas llenas de rivalidad entre Robin y Red X, es cierto que no podía verles los ojos, pero por las expresiones de sus cuerpos ella sabía que estaba en lo correcto, si aceptaba la mano de Robin, Red X se molestaría; si aceptaba la de Red X, Robin sería quien estaría molesto y si aceptaba la de Red Star ambos chicos enmascarados estarían furiosos, por lo que decidió levitar unas pulgadas hasta ponerse de pie, evitando cualquier confrontación entre los 3 chicos.

Los tres chicos bajaron la mano, siguieron la mirada de la chica pelirroja dándose cuenta de que habían llegado con los demás titanes.

-¡STARFIRE!.- exclamaron todos corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

-Amigos.- murmuró ella sintiendo la calidez del afecto que tanto le había faltado durante aquellos días de tortura en aquellos momentos de oscuridad y soledad, sus dos peores enemigos.

El momento era perfecto y sería un pecado haberlo roto, pero la perfección no puede durar para siempre, siempre habrá algo que terminé con esta, y ésta vez quien se encargó de romper el mágico y cálido ambiente fue Speedy.

-¿Qué haces aquí maldito criminal?.- cuestionó el titán pelirrojo apuntando con su arco preparado con varias flechas a Red X.

El chico criminal no se inmutó, Speedy no era un rival digno para él, lo había investigado y había luchado contra él en el pasado, su puntería era excelente, lo admitía, pero fanfarroneaba demasiado y era demasiado narcisista, esos defectos lo llevarían al fracaso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Esta vez fueron Trueno y Relámpago quienes preguntaron, rodeando junto con Argent, Bushido, Hot Spot, Más y Menos al criminal enmascarado.

-Deténganse.- ordenó Starfire, rompiendo el enorme abrazo que la rodeaba, los titanes la observaron en silencio.

-Chicos, Red X no es una mala persona, él me ha ayudado mucho.- lo defendió Starfire colocándose frente a él con los brazos extendidos para protegerlo.

-¿Te ha ayudado¿A qué¿A secuestrarte¿A mantenerte cautiva en este lugar?.- preguntó indignado Speedy.

-No hables si no sabes.- le advirtió Robin, no le agradaba la idea de defender a Red X, pero tampoco le agradaba permitir que Speedy continuara descargando sus comentarios venenosos contra los otros, además él sospechaba que gracias a él habían encontrado a Starfire.

Y aunque Robin jamás lo admitiría frente a los demás, Red X había demostrado ser de su confianza, al menos en lo referente al bienestar de Starfire, su atracción hacia su mejor amiga había estado marcada desde el primer momento en que él la conoció y era más que probable que al igual que él, Red X sintiera algo más que una simple atracción hacia Starfire.

-¿Y tú por qué defiendes a este criminal?.- preguntó Speedy, tratando de ocultar la sorpresa en su tono voz, el que el "_Gran Robin_", como él lo llamaba desdeñosamente defendiera al criminal era algo que él nunca había visto, el líder de los titanes siempre se había caracterizado por su excelente seguimiento de las reglas, era extraño, debía haber algo más en eso y él lo descubriría.

La mirada de Starfire lucía completamente decidida, sin embargo se mostraba opaca, el brillo que siempre había representado sus ojos esmeraldas no estaba ahí.

-Por que desde el principio Red X ha intentado rescatarme, es gracias a él que ustedes encontraron mi ubicación ¿O me equivoco?.- reveló Starfire bajando los brazos, clavando la vista en el suelo.

Los titanes retuvieron el aliento, pasmados por aquel descubrimiento.

-No, no te equivocas.- murmuró Red X asombrado al descubrir lo audaz que era la titán al descubrir su pequeño secreto.

-¿Le pediste ayuda a un criminal?.- preguntó sorprendida y desconcertada Argent.

-No, ella nunca me pidió ayuda.- respondió Red X.- Cuando descubrió que era parte de la hermandad del mal intentó atacarme y derrotarme tal y como había hecho con el resto para poder huir, pero estaba demasiado débil debido a la feroz batalla que había librado contra los otros, por lo que terminó desmayándose.- explicó.- hasta hace poco pude ganarme un poco de su confianza.- confesó sonriendo internamente.

Starfire mantuvo la cabeza agachada, avergonzada al recordar que ella había estado apunto de golpearlo, mientras que él lo único que quería era ayudarla.

-Pero yo te vi, eras de los que más participaba en aquella reunión de la Hermandad del Mal.- declaró Jinx, llamando la atención de los demás.

-Debía ganarme la confianza de los otros para conocer sus planes y sabotearlos.- respondió Red X encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto sus amigos se fueron decolorando llegando a trasparentarse y finalmente desaparecer de un modo casi fantasmal, la titán pelirroja parpadeó varias veces, se talló los ojos pero ellos ya no estaban junto a ella, cerró los ojos ante un agudo dolor que se propagaba por su cuerpo, al abrirlos se llevó la mano derecha al pecho, tratando de aminorar un poco el extraño ardor que sentía en esa zona, abrió la boca para emitir un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero al hacerlo tragó un extraño suero, no podía respirara bajo ese líquido, bajó la mirada hacia su mano desnuda y ahogó un grito al verla cubierta de sangre, giró un poco su muñeca revelando un grueso corte que no paraba de sangrar, bajó la vista, notando como tanto el líquido antes azul cielo y su bata blanca estaban casi completamente teñidos de rojo, por su propia sangre, observó a su alrededor, estaba dentro de aquel extraño cilindro de cristal y hielo dentro de aquellas blindadas y brillantes paredes blancas, pero no había nadie más junto a ella.

Con sus puños sangrando golpeó la pared del cilindro en que se encontraba atrapada, pero el grueso material del que estaba hecho no se resquebrajó ni un milímetro, golpeó y golpeó una y otra vez, pero éste no cedía, en cambio sus propias fuerzas cada vez descendían con mayor rapidez.

Parecía que ya todos la habían olvidado y una vez más volvía a estar sola.

Completamente sola, desamparada sin nadie que la pudiera ayudar, ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo más resistiría, es verdad que ella podía respirar en el espacio exterior, pero ese líquido en el que estaba sumergida se lo impedía.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 11 

¿Por qué la mirada de Starfire de pronto pierde y recupera su brillo?

¿Qué significa?

¿Qué es lo que realmente planea Slade?

¿Dónde están los demás?

Y más importante aun

¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió o esta pasando?

Bueno 22 hojas de Word solo para este capítulo, wow rompí mi record.

Saben en realidad me había retirado de Fanfiction, pero no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, y se lo que se siente quedarse atrapado con algún fic y que después no lo continúen, es por eso que continuare en Fanfiction, solo que es probable que de pronto me ausente.

Hasta Pronto

PD: Estoy súper emocionada, en diciembre empieza la filmación de la película The X-Files 2. ¡¡Voy a volver a ver a mi Mulder!!

-Ya enloqueció

-Lo se, Cy, el rey Tofu Zombi ya le lavó el cerebro, te lo dije¡¡Quiere colonizar la Tierra¡Y ya empezó!

¬¬U

-A veces me pregunto quien esta más loco, si la desquiciada de la dama que no a parado de babear las fotos en donde aparece el Agente Mulder o el esquizofrénico de Bestita con sus disparates de tofu zombis

-Es simple, los tres- responde Raven observando aburrida la escena:

La Dama del Tiempo aun babeando sobre las revista del especial de X Files, justamente sobre las fotos del Agente Mulder, Chico Bestia usando una zanahoria como espada mientras pelea con un Tofú con corona de aluminio y con un extraño color verdoso, casi putrefacto y a Cyborg discutiendo con un jugador de Internet por según él "hacer trampa" en el juego de video.

-Atrás Rey Tofu Zombi

¬¬

-Esto es patético, mejor regreso a mi meditación


	12. Escape

He vuelto después de em… wow casi 3 meses, este capítulo me dio algunos problemas, y no precisamente por falta de inspiración, sino todo lo contrario; cuando lo escribí, las imágenes, los sonidos, los diálogos todo estaba en mi cabeza y escribí y escribí, se suponía que debía ser de 15 hojas, y para cuando me di cuenta ya iba en la 14 y aun me faltaba mucho que desarrollar (incluir a todos los titanes y a la hermandad del mal y manejarlos no es tan sencillo como parece u.u) por lo que continué escribiendo para cuando lo terminé el capítulo resultó de 29 hojas (29 hojas de Word, fuente Times New Roman, tamaño 12) me aconsejaron dividir en 2 partes el capitulo, pero prefiero publicarlo completo ya que se muy bien que después cuando revisara la segunda parte seguiría escribiendo y escribiendo y sería mucho más largo .

**Disclamer:** Los Teen Titans y la Hermandad del Mal no me pertences, son de la D.C. Comics y C.N.

Muchas gracias a : johnn23 (gracias por los 2 reviews), El angel de la oscuridad, Kerosen, NightStar.007, nelly-crystal, Caami, ARLET (gracias por los 2 reviews), Raven Sakura, Star de Robin, yani, jerras, mai-evans, Kumiko-Kori, blackstarshine, samuraiofdarkness, Rely, El pajaro de Fuego, jerras, Melissa Vega y pRiiNc3ss tHaMaRa poOp.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Escape**

Podía sentir el amargo y metálico sabor del suero revuelto con su sangre recorriendo su garganta, entrando no solo por su boca, sino también por su nariz, la sensación de asfixia era frustrante, tormentosa, sus lastimados pulmones suplicando un poco de aire, recibiendo únicamente el amargo líquido azul rojizo, encharcándolos, inundándolos, la tos pronto se hizo presente, pero en lugar de mejorar las cosas, solo las empeoraba, ya que al abrir su boca durante cada tosido el suero entraba con mucho mayor facilidad, la cabeza le dolía, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, la falta de oxigeno se había convertido en un problema prioritario, la sangre procedente de sus heridas habían pasado a un segundo plano, la ausencia de aire y la gran pérdida de sangre pronto la dejarían inconsciente o con algo de suerte entraría en estado de shock, pero la muerte parecía ser algo demasiado inevitable, así como desgraciada o afortunadamente cerca.

Sus parpados pesaban más que el acero tamaraniano, la dificultad para mantenerlos abiertos era cada vez más remota.

La falta de oxigeno y sus hemorragias provocaban que su visión fuese borrosa, intentó alzar los puños y golpear su prisión hasta liberarse, sin embargo sus puños solo se levantaron unos centímetros, antes de caer sin fuerza, su boca intentaba escupir el suero ensangrecido, pero era inevitable.

Las convulsiones aparecieron al instante, su cuerpo tembló descontroladamente, sus pulmones adoloridos luchaban por conseguir solo un poco de aire, que al parecer nunca conseguirían.

Su visión se oscureció, ya no podía ver nada, más sin embargo aun podía sentir, por lo que debía de estar en un estado de semi-inconsciencia.

-Si crees que finalmente podrás descansar en paz, estás muy equivocada, aun faltan muchas pruebas, por lo que para tu suerte, te necesito con vida.- murmuró esto ultimo de forma despectiva, como si la idea de mantenerla con vida le diese asco.

Era Slade, en todo ese tiempo que había estado atrapada soportando los múltiples experimentos del criminal, su voz se había grabado en su cerebro y estaba segura que la podría reconocer en donde sea, una ola de pánico y una pequeña pizca de esperanza recorrió su mente, solo las sintió por unos segundos, ya que la oscuridad se la había tragado llevándola por completo a la inconsciencia.

El lado positivo de estar inconsciente era que ya no sentía el dolor, de hecho ya no sentía nada, ni siquiera frustración, era como si no existiera nada ni nadie, ni siquiera ella, solo era un punto brillante flotando en el oscuro firmamento, un punto de vida que poco a poco se iba desgastando, su luz se debilitaba y el brillo parecía estar más cerca de apagarse.

No podía permanecer durante mucho tiempo en ese estado, lo sabía, pero era mejor estar inconciente que consciente, sus esperanzas se habían caído, estrellándose cruelmente contra la cruda realidad y lo peor de todo es que aun conservaba los pedazos rotos, se negaba a dejarlos ir, a tirarlos, se negaba a abandonar la esperanza.

-¿En verdad cree que ella es la indicada?

Aquella voz se escuchaba tan lejana que se preguntó si sería una voz real o era parte de su imaginación, quizás alguna alucinación provocada por el estado actual de su cuerpo, sea de quien fuese no la reconoció, al menos no en ese momento, su mente estaba demasiado confusa como para reconocerla.

La sensibilidad comenzaba a regresar a sus miembros, pero claro, no podía llegar sola, venía acompañada del dolor.

Pero... ¿Por que podía sentir de nuevo?

Después de todo lo que había soportado debía de estar muerta. ¿Cómo podía ser Slade tan cruel como para que después de torturarla de ese modo ahora la mantuviera con vida?

¿Qué era lo que quería de ella?

¿Quería que suplicara, que se pusiera de rodillas y le implorara que dejara de torturarla o simplemente que la asesinara?

La sensación de ahogo regresó, pero ésta vez solo por unos segundos, ni siquiera duró el minuto, ya que de inmediato pudo sentir como colocaban algo sobre su boca, brindándole el oxígeno que sus pulmones tanto ansiaban

Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, probó con sus manos, sin embargo ni un solo dedo se movía, ni siquiera un milímetro, alarmada quiso abrir los ojos, pero por más que le daba órdenes a su cerebro éste se resistía a cumplirlas, la angustia se instaló en su ser, al igual que la desesperación, emociones negativas que no le ayudarían en lo más mínimo a salir de ahí.

Y entonces lo sintió, un pinchazo en su costado, de inmediato su respiración se agitó, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron alarmantemente, era capaz de escuchar los pitidos provenientes del monitor que los monitoreaba.

Aún en la oscuridad de la semi inconsciencia logró escuchar los pasos acelerados de varias personas, corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando palabras que su cerebro no lograba procesar en ese estado de desesperación, los oídos le pitaban, la sensibilidad volvió a su cuerpo, pero de un modo casi macabro.

Podía sentir la sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero su sangre era como fuego, quemando los caminos que recorría, el ardor era verdaderamente intenso, un pinchazo de una aguja entrando en la vena de su brazo, una sensación que normalmente solo duraría unos segundos, fue como si la hubieran apuñalado en su brazo, el líquido proveniente de la ¿jeringa?, si debía ser eso, ya que explicaría el gran pinchazo y la dolorosa sensación del líquido recorriendo ferozmente en sus venas junto a su sangre, si la sensación de ardor antes era intensa, ahora era abrasadora.

Abrió la boca para gritar, pero al abrirla el aire entró en su garganta, pasó saliva, el sabor que apreciaba en su garganta era amargo, casi metálico, aunque no tanto como el de la sangre, cerró la boca, ahogando sus gritos, reprimiendo el dolor, su orgullo se negaba a darle ese placer a Slade.

-¿Cuanto tiempo lleva inconsciente?

Entre el dolor, pudo oír a Slade, claro, la voz que anteriormente había escuchado también era la suya, tragó saliva, su garganta estaba reseca y al pasarla fue como si tragase hielo, el proceso para que el aire llegara a los pulmones era casi una tortura, el aire llegaba como un débil soplo intentando apagar a un intenso incendio, sentía sus pulmones como si estuvieran en carne viva, ardían ante la llegada del oxígeno.

-Un par de horas, logramos sacar el suero contaminado por la sangre que se había alojado en su sistema, pero no sabemos que efectos secundarios podría acarrear, es verdaderamente sorprendente que continúe con vida después de la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió, cualquiera hubiese muerto desde hace mucho.

Esa voz era casi desconocida, casi, por que estaba segura de haberla escuchado antes, pero no lograba recordar en donde.

Su respiración se relajó al igual que sus latidos, pero la gran sensibilidad que ahora poseía su cuerpo, permaneció.

-Esta consciente ahora, puedo ver sus dedos moverse de forma casi imperceptible

¡Slade la había descubierto!, la había visto tratar de mover los dedos, a pesar del dolor que suponía realizar esa pequeña y casi insignificante acción.

Sintió un nuevo peso en la ¿cama o era una camilla?, una camilla, era demasiado incómoda para ser una cama, se hundía levemente cediendo ante un nuevo peso.

Dedos

Sí, eran dedos, fríos al tacto, no eran suaves, además no sentía la piel, por lo que probablemente la persona que se había sentado junto a ella tuviera puestos unos guantes, los sintió recorriendo su rostro, lo que parecía ser una caricia se convirtió en golpes contra su rostro, sabía que la mano que la acariciaba no la estaba golpeando y que esa sensación llena de dolor ante el más leve contacto, era por que su cuerpo lo multiplicaba por más de diez veces, el tacto sobre su rostro se esfumó, pero el dolor continuó, el peso en la camilla desapareció.

La persona que había estado junto a ella se había puesto de pie.

Escuchó los pasos, a juzgar por el ruido, fueron dos a la derecha, después escuchó el suave giro de la planta de los pies y cuatro más probablemente hacia la izquierda.

¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos?

Todo lo que lograba captar era oscuridad, absorbía los sonidos y las sensaciones, su sentido del gusto funcionaba ya que aun tenía el sabor amargo en su garganta, su olfato tampoco estaba dañado, aun a través de la mascarilla podía oler el desinfectante, la sangre, y otros olores que quizás pertenecían a algún medicamento, pero y el sentido de la vista... ¿acaso tenía los ojos abiertos y como no lograba ver nada más que oscuridad creía que los mantenía cerrados?

-¿Le inyectaron ya los calmantes?

-Sí, señor, incluso tuvimos que aumentar la dosis de morfina.

Sintió la mirada penetrante de Slade sobre su rostro, seguramente escrutando su gesto de dolor.

-¿Pero qué hace?

Por el tono de voz que había utilizado ese hombre, entre alarmado, sorprendido y desesperado, no debía ser nada bueno.

Y fue cuando comprendió el motivo del tono de voz de aquel hombre, el dolor palpitante causado por una descarga eléctrica, quemándola por dentro y por fuera, esta vez los gritos se liberaron de su garganta, quedando expuesto su atormentador dolor.

-Interesante

Fue apenas un murmullo, pero estaba segura que Slade había sonreído tras expresar esa palabra.

-Veamos que pasa si hago esto

Esta vez el dolor no comenzó con una pequeña punzada, algo frío, alargado, grueso y probablemente metálico había atravesado la piel de su abdomen de un solo golpe empezaba fuerte y aumentaba su intensidad, sentía su sangre hirviendo y no era una metáfora, literalmente su sangre era como si la hubieran puesto a hervir, quemaba, ardía, abrasaba, incineraba los pocos segundos de tranquilidad que tenía, derribándolos con el aplastante dolor.

El alarido de dolor que liberó no se comparaba en nada con el anterior, aun a través de sus gritos pudo escuchar las carcajadas de Slade, resonando cruelmente en sus oídos, notó el olor de la sangre, y sabía que no era de otra persona, sino suya, estar encerrada en aquel cilindro la había hecho memorizar su olor.

-Por el amor de Dios, deje ese bisturí, creí que la necesitaba con vida

¿Había sido un bisturí con lo que Slade le había hecho ese corte?

En nombre de X'Hal por el dolor creyó que había sido atravesada por alguna de las espadas gigantes que descansaban en el palacio de Tamaran, aquellas que habían sido ocultas por su gran poder y peligro al ser portadas por las manos equivocadas.

Le atrajo el sonido de un pitido agudo, que no paraba de sonar de forma casi estridente, tras varios segundos tratando de aliviar el dolor, lo identificó como el monitor en donde revisaban los latidos de su corazón.

Sintió un nuevo par de pinchazos, esta vez en la cien de su cabeza, un nuevo grito se escapó de su garganta, estaba casi segura que por la intensidad de sus gritos Slade y el otro hombre, quizás un médico, se habían cubierto los oídos.

El dolor aminoró paulatinamente, el ritmo acelerado de su corazón se tranquilizó, su respiración agitada se transformó con mucho esfuerzo, en acompasada, pasaron varios minutos, pero para ella fueron como horas para que el dolor se minimizara.

El peso sobre sus parpados se esfumó, parpadeó un par de veces, intentando abrir los ojos, a su alrededor todo parecía calmado, a parte del sonido del monitor, lo único que se escuchaba era el ritmo de las respiraciones de los ocupantes de esa habitación o de donde sea que estuviera.

Abrió los ojos una vez más, la intensa luz de una lámpara ¿de operaciones?, si debía ser una lámpara de operaciones, las había visto en la televisión, mientras acompañaba a Cyborg viendo alguna de sus series sobre médicos, casi la cegaba, parpadeó varias veces más, hasta que sus ojos pudieron acoplarse a la luz.

Las figuras borrosas, fueron tomando forma, como el bosquejo de una pintura, ya podía ver, por lo menos le tranquilizaba un poco el hecho de que la razón por la que no podía ver nada era por que no podía abrir los ojos y no por que hubiese quedado ciega.

La pequeña calma que empezaba a recorrer su ser, huyó en cuanto vislumbró a Slade acercarse a ella, giró un poco su cabeza, observando por el rabillo del ojo a un médico con una jeringa ahora vacía sujetada firmemente por su mano morena, volvió la vista hacia el criminal que ahora se encontraba más cerca.

Intentó retroceder, movió sus brazos para tratar de golpear a Slade, pero al levantar uno de ellos, un agudo dolor hizo que lo bajara, deslizó su vista en busca del motivo de aquel dolor, encontrando la causa, la aguja de la solución intravenosa se había movido, provocando que sangrara, quizás incluso había lastimado alguna vena, era un dolor soportable, al menos su sensibilidad había regresado a la normalidad, el dolor actual era tolerable en comparación al que sintió minutos atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Slade?

Su propia voz había sonado suave, sumamente suave como el tacto de una bella y delicada pluma, y débil, se sentía tan débil que ni siquiera era capaz de mostrar un tono de voz desafiante o frío, y eso la molestaba en sobremanera.

Sonrió, su miraba brillaba por lo que sabía que había sonreído el muy infeliz.

Probó tomar impulso con el brazo libre, pero una descarga eléctrica color verde la hizo sacudirse, se mordió los labios, no le daría más ese placer de escuchar sus gritos, no más.

Las chispas verdes y azules desaparecieron, su respiración ahora era irregular, los latidos de su desbocado y atormentado corazón eran acelerados, había gotas de sudor deslizándose por su frente y unas pequeñas y traicioneras lágrimas deslizándose deshonrosamente, creando húmedos y salados caminos por sus mejillas y barbilla.

Slade se sentó a su lado en la cama, deteniendo sin ningún problema el puño que ella había utilizado para alejarlo, la observó con petulancia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- repitió la pregunta aun con la voz suave, maldijo interiormente que su voz sonara dulce, y no ofensiva.

-Eso es algo que tú no debes saber, no aún- murmuró de modo misterioso, como queriendo ocultar lo mejor posible aquel secreto

-¿Por qué?

¿Por que su voz a pesar de sonar medio ronca permanecía escuchándose suave y dulce?

¿Por que tenía que estar tan débil como para ser incapaz de cambiar el tono de su voz por uno más agresivo o frío?

Desde luego, Slade no respondió, se limitaba a observarla fijamente, se llevó una mano al bolsillo del abrigo oscuro, sacando una jeringa con líquido azul verdoso, color aqua se llevó la punta a la boca, quitando el tapón con los dientes para después escupirlo, cayendo en algún lugar del suelo.

Lo vio alzar la jeringa en dirección al brazo que aun mantenía sujeto, sabía que la sorpresa y el miedo se reflejaban en su rostro, pero en ese momento eso no le importaba, por lo que mordiéndose los labios para evitar gritar, le dio un puñetazo con el brazo derecho, el dolor que provocó la aguja al moverse y tocar parte de una vena la había dejado sin respiración, pero sirvió para su propósito, Slade no se esperaba ese golpe, por lo que no lo pudo evadir, unos segundos después le sujetó fuertemente la muñeca, zarandeando el brazo, la aguja intravenosa se movió causándole más dolor, pero no se quejó, ya se había humillado frente a él suficiente, no se volvería a mostrar débil.

Alzó la mano, seguramente la iba a abofetear, pero por un breve instante se detuvo, como si estuviera maquinando algún plan para hacerle pagar de una mejor manera.

Se levantó de la camilla, observándola con furia, la jeringa jugueteó en los dedos de su mano.

-¿Te gustó sentir el dolor multiplicado por más de diez veces?- su voz sonó cargada de odio, de rencor, ira, desprecio, llena del veneno de la venganza.

Retrocedió asustada, queriendo ignorar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, queriendo olvidar aquella macabra sensación de sentir un simple roce como si fuese una lluvia de golpes.

-La primera vez te apliqué una dosis muy pequeña, me pregunto... ¿Qué pasaría si te inyecto la dosis completa?- preguntó de modo siniestro, con ojos brillantes de curiosidad y alegría.

Buscó desesperada algo que la pudiese ayudar, no tenía nada a la mano para arrojarle, su brazo derecho por el momento no lo podía utilizar, continuaba sangrando, la cinta que había estado pegada a la aguja se había despegado casi por completo, pero continuaba dentro de su piel, lastimándola, el médico parecía aterrado, demasiado asustado como para que la intentase ayudar.

Movió su mano izquierda para retirar la intravenosa de su brazo derecho, pero Slade la detuvo, de un fuerte tirón se la quitó, gritó sin voz y antes de que pudiese hacer algo más Slade le inyectó en el pecho el contenido de la jeringa, su corazón volvió a latir más rápido, el pitido estridente del monitor le molestaba los oídos, ni siquiera lo necesitaba, podía escuchar sus propios latidos y no solo eso, incluso podía sentir como su corazón golpeaba y bombeaba su sangre de fuego, volvía a arder, volvía a quemar, sus lágrimas la volvieron a traicionar, mojando su rostro, los alaridos de dolor eran 5 veces más fuertes que el que había emitido con anterioridad

No podía respirar, le costaba tomar aire, Slade le había quitado la mascarilla de oxígeno ante la impactada mirada del médico.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, sus pulmones ardían como si estuvieran en llamas, la sangre proveniente de su brazo derecho y del pequeño corte de su abdomen le escocían como si fuera alguna clase de ácido.

-¿Cómo se siente todo ese dolor?- preguntó Slade triunfante al tiempo que le colocaba de nueva la aguja intravenosa, pegándola con más cinta y enrollándola fuertemente en su brazo.

No iba a responder¡ni siquiera podía hacerlo!.

Se limitó a intentar respirar aunque significara que sus pulmones ardieran como si estuvieran en el infierno, su cuerpo se convulsionó, su visión se estaba nublando por las lágrimas que ahora era incapaz de retener.

Sintió algo ácido subiendo por su esófago, llegando a su garganta, sentía nauseas y dolor, su cuerpo se dobló hacia un lado, escupiendo algo rojo con sabor acido y metálico, su garganta le quemaba, y volvió a vomitar, pero no eran restos de comida o de alguna bebida, sino sangre.

El monitor parecía haber enloquecido, marcaba los latidos de su desesperado corazón de forma estridente, sintió como un líquido caliente resbalaba de su nariz, abrió la boca en busca de aire, tragando el líquido y comprobando sus sospechas, era sangre.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría resistir su cuerpo?

Esa pregunta no solo rondaba en la mente de la titán, sino también en las de Slade y el médico.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó como los ojos de Slade se cerraban, probablemente en una mueca, quizás de dolor, lo escuchó murmurar para si mismo palabras de disculpa y salir de la habitación.

Observó sus manos, temblaban, las nauseas no remitían, continuaban subiendo y bajando por su garganta, haciéndola vomitar sangre, el dolor en su cuerpo se extendía con mayor rapidez, en olas de dolor tan inmensas que le cortaban la respiración, las convulsiones empeoraron, sus latidos eran estrepitosos y estaba casi segura de que su corazón no duraría mucho tiempo más, pronto se cansaría y dejaría de latir, los oídos le zumbaban, casi no podía identificar otro sonido que no fuera ese, el del gran zumbido, la habitación olía a sangre remplazando el anterior aroma, el del desinfectante.

A través del pitido de sus oídos logró identificar el sonido de la puerta metálica deslizándose, para permitirle la entrada a alguien, no lo pudo ver, sin embargo fue capaz de escuchar sus pasos acercarse.

Se retorció de dolor, intentando inútilmente regular su acelerada respiración, su garganta parecía que se desgarraba con cada uno de los ensordecedores gritos que emitía, su cuerpo volvió a doblarse hacia el frente, hacia un lado, más nauseas, provocando que se fuera un poco más de lado y que cayera contra el frío piso, enredándose con las sábanas manchadas de sangre de su camilla.

El golpe de la caída le había sacado el poco aire que sus pulmones con grandes esfuerzos había podido retener, las lágrimas y la sangre continuaban resbalando por su cuerpo, estiró su mano derecha, aun le sorprendía que la aguja no se hubiera caído, luchando contra las convulsiones, intentando ponerse de pie para huir.

-Aléjese- ordenó otra voz, no pertenecía a Slade ni tampoco al médico.

Escuchó los temerosos pasos retrocediendo del médico, alejándose de ella, y otros pasos aproximándose, sintió una fuerte presión en su cabello, la jalaban de éste para levantarla.

-Arruinaste mis mejores armas- susurró enfurecido lanzándola contra la camilla sin ninguna clase de delicadeza, la cinta que sujetaba la aguja se desprendió.

Era Warp, la seguía mirando con el mismo odio que antes, quizás con un poco más después de lo acontecido.

-Solo mírate- murmuró observándola con asco.

Ella no respondía, el ardor del fuego que recorría todo su ser se había detenido para ser remplazado por el frío, haciéndola titiritar, su cuerpo se detuvo de golpe, las convulsiones habían parado, pero el dolor continuaba, había quedado de lado en la camilla, con la cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos, usando el otro como protección, el zumbido en sus oídos aumentó, impidiéndole escuchar nada más, su garganta se mantenía ardiendo, intentó cerrar los ojos, solo parpadear, pero no le fue posible, trató de moverse, solo un poco, pero tampoco lo consiguió, su cuerpo no le respondía.

Posó su mirada en Warp, que la observaba con atención, disfrutando de verla en ese estado.

-Al final, tal parece que el futuro si esta grabado en piedra, tu destino es inevitable, no puedes huir de él.- susurró con satisfacción cerca de su cara, la golpeó, partiéndole el labio, le dio bruscos empujones, movió su cuerpo, la aguja resbaló suavemente saliendo de la piel de su brazo, tratando de que ella intentara defenderse o al menos moverse, pero nada sucedió.

Un largo y ensordecedor pitido era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, para ser acompañado después de menos de un minuto por el sonido de la puerta metálica abrirse.

Slade observó el monitor, dándose cuenta de la línea recta que se extendía por éste, corroborando sus sospechas por el pitido, dirigió su vista hacia Starfire, quien permanecía inmóvil sobre la camilla, sus ojos permanecían abiertos, sin demostrar emoción alguna, sus orbes de color verde estaban sin brillo, totalmente opacos, su brazo derecho continuaba sangrando, y estaba seguro que el corte del labio de la chica no estaba cuando él se fue por unos momentos.

Corrió hasta ella, para asegurarse de que continuara con vida, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que los cables del monitor ya no estaban conectados a ella, sin embargo no respiraba y los latidos de su corazón se iban haciendo cada vez más lentos.

-¡Haga algo de inmediato!.- exigió Slade alarmado, apuntándole al médico con su arma.

Por fortuna, el médico ya estaba cargando las paletas en caso de que el corazón de la chica se detuviera, le colocó la mascarilla de oxígeno y volvió a conectarla al monitor, sus latidos seguían descendiendo se giró dándose cuenta de ya estaban cargadas las frotó una contra otra, colocándolas sobre el pecho de la chica, la descarga llegó al corazón, provocando que el cuerpo se irguiera por un breve instante y cayera contra la camilla, no hubo cambio.

Sin embargo Starfire era conciente de todo lo que sucedía, observaba y escuchaba todo, pero no se movía, no podía, no tenía control sobre su cuerpo.

Los sonidos se iban apagando, el color blanco de la habitación, así como las manchas de su sangre roja comenzaron a dar vueltas, el color blanco se intensificó, hasta convertirse en una luz cegadora, los sonidos volvieron, pero en forma de zumbidos mientras aquella luz blanquecina la absorbía.

La luz se disipó, sus ojos aun estaban un poco cegados, al principio todo lo que veía era bastante difuso hasta que poco a poco logró mirar con claridad.

-¡Star!- exclamó la voz asustada y aliviada de Robin, su rostro se acercó al suyo, para observarla de cerca, su mano enguantada le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Puedes escucharnos?

Esta vez fue el rostro, o en este caso, máscara de Red X quien ocupó su campo de visión, acercándola más a su cuerpo, por el tono de voz que había empleado realmente estaba preocupado por ella.

Sintió como tiraban de sus brazos, ignoraba quien era la persona que lo hacía.

-Speedy, compórtate y deja de tirar de ella o te juro por lo más sagrado que te estampo contra la pared.

Identificó la voz de Cyborg, debía estar realmente molesto, su tono era amenazador y lleno de ira.

-¿Nos escuchas, Star?- esta vez se trataba de la preocupada voz casi infantil de Chico Bestia.

-Háganse a un lado y no estorben, que hasta donde yo sé ninguno de ustedes tiene poderes que ayuden a sanarla

La fría y monótona voz de Raven llegó hasta ella, empujó a Speedy y obligó a los demás a que se alejaran por lo menos un paso, de ella.

-No te preocupes, Star, todo estará bien, lo prometo, saldremos de esto- le aseguró Robin observándola con amor, atrapando su mano entre las suyas.

El simple hecho de que no estaba sola, de que sus amigos y las personas que la apreciaran estuvieran junto a ellas, era tan confortantemente bello, pero sabía que eso no era real, era un sueño, una alucinación creada desde hacia varios días por su subconsciente para sobrellevar el horror que vivía con los experimentos y torturas de la hermandad del mal

Sintió la húmeda calidez de sus lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, deseaba tanto que eso fuera real y no una simple fantasía, le era muy doloroso soportar el hecho de que esa era su cruel realidad.

Las voces de sus amigos llamándola fueron bajando de volumen hasta apagarse, la cegadora luz regresó, devolviéndola al horror.

Movió los ojos, ya que aun no se podía mover.

Cargó de nuevo las paletas, esta vez la descarga era más fuerte y lo hizo de nuevo, su cuerpo volvió impulsarse hacia el frente y caer, sus latidos y su respiración poco a poco se regulaban.

El médico se acercó a ella revisándola rápida pero al mismo tiempo minuciosamente, después de varios minutos, de impaciencia de parte de Slade y de aburrimiento por Warp, éste se giró hacia los dos criminales.

-Entró en algo parecido a un estado de parálisis, continua con vida, pero es incapaz de moverse, no se si se encuentra consciente o inconsciente, es difícil saberlo...

-¿Cómo es que entró en ese estado?- preguntó Slade cruzado de brazos, observando de reojo a la joven tamaraniana que continuaba sin moverse, cuyos ojos parecían estar fijos en él, apenas habían parpadeado.

-Me atrevo a decir que fue la sustancia que... usted le inyectó, el que la golpearan agravó más la situación, su cuerpo esta demasiado débil... la verdad es que no se si pueda recuperarse, quizás ni siquiera llegue a la noche- explicó el médico.

Slade masculló una palabrota por lo bajo, mientras Warp intentaba ocultar su sonrisa ante el hecho de que la titán pronto desaparecía de sus vidas.

El médico se acercó a la joven, acomodándola en la camilla, caminó hacia una mesita con ruedas, colocando en ésta algodones, vendas, gasas, aguja, hilo, y varios medicamentos, empujándola hacia quedar cerca de la camilla, agarró un algodón humedeciéndolo con desinfectante, limpiando las herida del brazo, la cual era la más grave de las heridas visibles, retiró el la aguja de la intravenosa, remplazándola por una nueva, pero colocándola esta vez en el brazo izquierdo, ya que la anterior estaba taponeada por la sangre, terminó de limpiar y vendar el brazo derecho, y continuó con la herida del abdomen, no se había atrevido aun a mirarla a la cara, sentía sus ojos suplicantes sobre él, afortunadamente la lesión era bastante superficial, por lo que no tendría que ponerle puntadas, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, humedeció otro algodón, limpiando el labio roto, ella no se quejó, no emitió ni un sonido, pero su mirada seguían en él, un nudo se formó en su estomago al darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando, rápidamente apartó la vista de ella, remplazando la sábana manchada de sangre por una limpia.

-Esta consciente- murmuró sin aliento el médico mientras le tomaba una muestra de sangre.

-¿Existe algún modo para poder sacarla de ese estado?, la necesito con vida- cuestionó Slade con voz fría.

-La causante de este estado fue la sustancia que le inyectó, podríamos limpiar su sangre será muy doloroso para ella, por lo que antes necesitamos sedarla

-Hágalo- ordenó Slade, Warps frunció el ceño.

-Si, Señor, iré por el equipo necesario- murmuró el médico intentando no tartamudear, clavando la vista en el suelo, mientras Slade presionaba un botón que tenía junto a la muñeca de su guante, la puerta blindada se abrió, dando paso a un robot – Slade.

-Acompáñalo y si hace algo sospechoso ya sabes que hacer- le ordenó al robot.

El robot asintió, siguiendo de cerca al asustado médico, una vez que las puertas metálicas se cerraron, Warp se giró furioso hacia el hombre de la máscara bicolor.

-¿Por que intentas salvarla?

-Ya te lo dije, Warp, ella es la pieza clave y no solo del proyecto

-¿A qué te refieres?

- Es algo que sabrás... en el futuro

-¿Quieres explicarte¿Que tiene de especial?

-Sé paciente Warp, mientras la mantengamos a nuestro lado, el futuro nos sonreirá.

-Si es tan importante¿Por que le inyectaste esa sustancia? Además.. ¡¿Qué demonios contiene?!

-Necesito prepararla para continuar con el plan- contestó de forma tajante, dándole a entender a Warp que sería la única respuesta que obtendría.

El criminal del futuro lo observó intrigado, sentía una gran curiosidad por saber en que consistía ese _proyecto_,¿que era lo que realmente planeaba, Slade?.

Él ocultaba demasiada información y se negaba a compartirla¿de que futuro podría estar hablando?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar abrirse las puertas blindadas, no se giró solo desvió la vista hacia la titán, cuyos ojos permanecían abiertos, pero su mirada estaba perdida.

Aburrido dio media vuelta y sin despedirse salió de la habitación.

Slade parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera ideando algún plan, el médico al notarlo, decidió comenzar por conectar la máquina, sacó una nueva jeringa y un pequeño frasco del bolsillo de su bata blanca, se llevó la jeringa a los labios retirando el tapón que protegía la aguja, introdujo la aguja en la tapa del frasco, absorbiendo el contenido, una vez terminado la alzó un poco, dándole unos suaves golpecitos con el dedo índice, algunas gotas saltaron.

-Le voy a inyectar el sedante- informó el médico aun sabiendo que Slade no le prestaba atención, inyectó el sedante en la bolsa del suero, el líquido se deslizó por la manguerita transparente hasta llegar a la intravenosa y entrar al cuerpo de la joven.

-El dolor pasará, ahora duerme- le aconsejó el médico.

Starfire no respondió, se limitó a observar el techo blanco de la habitación, sus lágrimas ya se habían secado, y sus ojos estaban rojos e irritados, el frío que sentía en su interior era glacial, su corazón bombeaba la sangre con fuerza, como si la intentase calentar, su garganta era lo único que sentía que le ardía, la sentía rasposa, sus fosas nasales inhalaban el oxigeno aun sabiendo que cada respiro era un verdadero martirio.

El peso sobre sus parpados aumentó, pronto quedaría dormida, quiso sonreír al contemplar la idea de huir de esa terrorífica realidad y entrar al mundo de los sueños, deseó con fuerza regresar a aquella fantasía donde sus amigos la habían venido a rescatar, sus ojos se cerraron y tras varios minutos fue incapaz de abrirlos, además le había dejado de dar importancia a los sonidos a su alrededor.

A lo lejos logró escuchar que Slade le reclamaba al médico, el sonido de sus voces se distorsionaban por el efecto del sedante, consiguió entender algunas de ellas como:

-Quiero que... mantengas despierta...

-Despiértala, Despierta

Las palabras y las voces se iban fusionando hasta que oí las voces de mis amigos suplicándome que despertara.

No los veía, aun en mi fantasía sentía como si mis parpados estuviesen pegados.

-Star, por favor despierta- era Robin tratando de que su voz sonara dulce, pero sin poder ocultar la preocupación.

-Despierta – esa era la voz de Red X, parecía más angustiado que en su fantasía anterior.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede?- Bee, si era la voz de la líder de los Jovénes Titanes del Este.

-¿Por qué se desmayó de pronto? –esa voz la reconoció casi al instante, pertenecía a Chico Bestia, su tono de voz era muy fácil de reconocer.

-Vamos, Star, tienes que despertar – Ese era Cyborg, intentándole dar ánimos para que despertara.

¿Se podía dormir dentro de una fantasía?

Sentía aun el dolor en su cuerpo, el sedante que le aplicó el médico probablemente no había sido suficiente y por eso disfrutaba de su fantasía a medias, sus labios se movieron formando una mueca de dolor, solo quería volver a verlos, necesita abrir los ojos para disfrutar de la fantasía, era su única vía de escape para evitar enloquecer por el dolor y los maltratos de los que había sido víctima.

-Esto no es bueno, Robin, no puedo usar mis poderes para despertarla- murmuró preocupada Raven

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- la voz de Robin y Red X sonaron de forma sorprendida y angustiada.

Imaginé que por un breve segundo se volteaban a ver el uno al otro al haber hecho la misma pregunta al mismo tiempo que el otro.

-Algo me lo impide –explicó la voz de Raven

Alguien me abrazó contra su cuerpo, por el aroma, adiviné que se trataba de Red X.

-Tienes que luchar, Starfire- me susurró al oído.

Desee poder poner los ojos en blanco, un gesto que había aprendido de Raven. Luchar¿Contra qué o quién?. ¿Contra el dolor o contra los criminales que me lo causaron y que continúan causándolo?

¿Cómo?

No tenía fuerzas, y ni siquiera era capaz de reparar los pedazos rotos de mis esperanzas, los mantenía si, pero no tenía nada para arreglarlas, no tenía una motivación para ello.

El rostro molesto de Slade llegó a mi mente, gritándome algo que no lograba comprender, sentí como zarandeaban mi cuerpo de un lado a otro¿es que Slade tenía que destruir hasta mis fantasías?

Oí gritos que reflejaban sorpresa, después varios gemidos de dolor, algunos eran ahogados, golpes, muchos, podía escuchar como algo se estampaba contra la pared, creo que el piso estaba temblando, no estoy segura, pero creo que estoy en brazos de Red X, al menos en mi fantasía, la verdad es que preferiría que fueran los de Robin, pero este sueño parece que salió de mi control.

Sentí a Slade cerca de mí, la presión que ejercían los brazos de Red X se difuminó, para ser remplazada por la de la incómoda camilla, intenté mover mi mano, alzarla, como si de ese modo pudiese alcanzar y entrar de nuevo en mi fantasía.

La pesadez no abandonaba mis parpados, quería abrir los ojos, quería ver en donde estaba, todo se sentía tan extraño.

-Lucha, Starfire- escuché la voz de Robin y su cálido tacto sobre mi mano derecha.

Definitivamente había enloquecido, rogaba interiormente porque el estado de inconsciencia llegara y se propagara por todo mi ser para volver a mi sueño, a aquella fantasía en donde era amada, donde se preocupaban y arriesgaban sus vidas por mi, en mi fantasía la esperanza estaba restaurada, no hecha pedazos como en esta macabra realidad.

-No puedes escapar

Escuché la voz de Slade cerca de mi oído, era como si hubiese adivinado mis intenciones de rendirme al sufrimiento y entregarme felizmente a la inconsciencia con tal de ser feliz durante unos segundos dentro de mis fantasías.

-No puedes huir de tu destino, el futuro esta grabado en piedra, no puedes luchar contra lo inevitable- la voz de Warp taladró mis oídos, haciéndome estremecer.

¿A que se refería con eso?

-No puedes luchar contra lo inevitable- esta vez quien pronunció esa frase fue Slade y por el tono de su voz imaginé que se regocijaba con ello.

La calidez que me trasmitía la mano del Robin de mi fantasía por momentos desaparecía, así como la sensación del lugar en donde estaba, por segundos sentía la incomoda camilla bajo mi peso e instantes después eran remplazadas por los brazos protectores de Red X, el perfume de él y de Robin entraba en mis fosas nasales, como queriendo recordarme que se encontraban junto a mí.

Los brillantes ojos color esmeralda de Jericho aparecieron en la oscuridad, observándome fijamente, como si quisiera trasmitirme algún mensaje urgente.

No lo pude captar, era como mirar dos joyas verdes en la noche, que rápidamente se alejaban hasta convertirse en dos puntos brillantes de luz, en dos pequeñas y muy, pero muy lejanas estrellas de aquel oscuro firmamento.

-¡STARFIRE!

Si pudiera me cubriría los oídos, todas esas voces gritando mi nombre, algunas voces de personas estimadas por mi y otras que me detestaban, desee gritarles que parasen, les quise suplicar, mi cabeza daba vueltas, la mirada de Jericho volvió, intentando hablarme, pero el dolor volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo, la sensación de frío fue remplazada una vez más por la de fuego, mi interior estaba ardiendo.

Volví a percibir las manos de Robin sujetando la mía.

-Resiste, Star- su voz sonaba bastante cerca de mi oído, incluso era capaz de apreciar su aliento.

-No puedes huir- la voz de Slade también se escuchaba cerca, incluso lograba sentir la camilla bajo mi peso.

-Lucha, Starfire, hazlo por todos los que te apreciamos- la calidez de los brazos de Red X volvió, al igual que su voz.

-El futuro esta grabado en piedra y no puedes huir de él- Ahora la voz de Warp se había unido a las voces.

El futuro no estaba escrito en piedra, ella misma lo había comprobado cuando viajó 20 años al futuro descubriendo que el equipo se había desintegrado y que Robin había desaparecido para transformarse en Nightwing sin embargo gracias a las palabras de él logró reunir de nuevo al equipo. Eso demostraba que las palabras de Warp eran falsas a menos que...

Gritos desgarradores se escucharon, alaridos de dolor, que mostraban el sufrimiento de los demás, debía abrir los ojos, tenía que ayudar a sus amigos.

-¿Incluso si es solo una fantasía?- murmuró una voz dentro de su cabeza, gimió cuando su ardiente sangre fue bombeada fuertemente por su corazón.

-Si, incluso si se trata de una fantasía o de alguna pesadilla, aun así yo ayudare a mis amigos, me necesitan-le respondió a la voz.

Notó como su cuerpo se elevaba en el aire, los brazos de Red X la sujetaron con más fuerza, y los sonidos de alguna clase de pelea volvieron.

-¿Aun cuando estás muriendo?- preguntó de nuevo aquella voz, cubriendo los llamados de los titanes y de los villanos.

-Sí- respondió molesta, aun luchando por respirar.

La oscuridad se desvaneció sus ojos se abrieron observando todo a su alrededor, aunque se miraba borroso.

¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Cómo era posible?

Estaba conectada a varias maquinas, frente a ella estaban Slade y Warp, los huesos le ardían, sin embargo lo más extraño de todo era que Robin estaba a su lado, sujetando firmemente su mano y detrás de ella estaba Red X abrazándola de forma protectora.

Parecía una mezcla entre su realidad y su fantasía.

-Tu destino está marcado- la voz de Slade se intensificó, observó a su alrededor los titanes estaban peleando contra varios miembros de la Hermandad del Mal, pero lo frustrante era que ni Robin ni Red X, parecían notar la presencia de aquellos criminales o de la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo alrededor de su camilla.

Con horror pudo ver a Cheshire rasgando la pierna de Kole con sus briznas, el grito de dolor de la titán pelirosa resonó en sus oídos, Katarou empuñando una espada corrió en dirección a ella alzando el arma y bajándola para golpear a Robin, pero él, sin soltar su mano, saltó y lo pateó, provocando que retrocediera varios pasos y perdiera el equilibrio.

Los cables que la sujetaban al monitor y la aguja intravenosa desaparecieron, vio a Warp disparar rayos lásers desde las armas de sus hombros, Red X la sujetó firmemente, saltando, provocando que la mano de Robin la soltara, dio una pirueta en el aire y aterrizó sin dificultad aun con ella en brazos.

¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

Slade la retiró del protector abrazo de Red X, disparándole a él y a Robin, parpadeó intentando que esa imagen fuese remplazada por otra, pero sus cuerpos estaban ahí, contra el suelo, sangrando, mientras ella era fuertemente sujetada por Slade.

Los gritos y cualquier ruido causado por la pelea o por los monitores dejaron de ser captados por sus oídos, sus ojos estaban fijos en las dos grandes manchas de sangre deslizándose por la pared hasta el suelo, donde se encontraban los cuerpos tendidos de los chicos.

Sus ojos se dilataron, incapaz de poder parpadear, no le importó el dolor en su pecho al ser quemado por su sangre, no le importó el ardor que rodeaba a su corazón, ni la sensación de hielo en el vientre.

Sus labios se abrieron liberando un único sonido:

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito fue desgarrador, escuchó el sonido de algo resquebrajarse, pero no le dio importancia, quería correr y ayudar a Robin y a Red X.

Quería ir junto a Robin, junto a su líder, su mejor amigo y dueño de su lastimado corazón, quería salvarlo y también a Red X, si también a X, quizás él no era su mejor amigo, o el amor de su vida, pero el antihéroe la había ayudado como nadie durante su secuestro.

Escuchó varios crujidos, como de cristales romperse, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, y el sonido de los cristales haciéndose añicos se intensificó, millones de pedazos de cristales de espejos reflejando el escenario cayeron, dejando todo en completa oscuridad.

Cerró los puños fuertemente, su dolor y su ira aumentaban, mantuvo los ojos cerrados por un breve instante, intentando detener las lágrimas, al abrirlos, estos brillaron de forma más que amenazante, brillaban salvajemente, su cuerpo fue rodeado por el mismo brillo esmeralda que había adquirido cuando se enfrentó a la hermandad del mal en aquella cámara, los brazos de Slade la dejaron de sujetar, se dio la vuelta hacia él, estiró su brazo hacia el frente, alzando la mano en señal de _alto_, un gran starbolt se formó, sin embargo no era verde fosforescente como de costumbre, tenía llamas rodeándolo, llamas azules, verdes y blancas mezclándose entre sí en aquella esfera de energía, su tamaño creció hasta que fue lanzado contra la figura de Slade, golpeándolo en el pecho de lleno.

Sus lágrimas cayeron golpeando contra la oscuridad, alumbrando el suelo, cayó de rodillas, agotada, con un intenso dolor en el pecho, sus lágrimas continuaron resbalando sin control, muriendo en el suelo, provocando que este brillara.

-Star

-Starfire

La resplandeciente luz que iluminaba el suelo la rodeó por completo, pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta al continuar con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¿Starfire?- repitió preocupado Red X al ver a la chica con una expresión entre pánico y desconsuelo en su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas.

-Abre los ojos, Star- pidió Robin, tomando entre sus manos el rostro, ella negó suavemente.

-Star, abre los ojos- esta vez fue Raven quien lo pidió, acercándose a ella al igual que Chico Bestia.

-Vamos, Star, por favor abre los ojos- suplicó Cyborg con un gran nudo en la garganta al ver como las lágrimas de la tamaraniana se continuaban derramando.

Jericho que estaba a su lado la observó con tristeza, para después bajar la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que causa esto, Raven?- preguntó Robin desesperado.

La titán gótica negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que ella tampoco lo sabía.

Red X, dejó de sujetarla, dejándola suavemente en el suelo y alejándose unos pasos de ella, empujando a los que estaban cerca de él para que lo imitaran.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Red Star desde la otra punta de la habitación, sujetando a Master of Games al observar a Red X alejarse de Starfire.

-Aléjense, deprisa- ordenó el antihéroe.

Robin lo observó molesto, negándose a alejarse de su mejor amiga.

-Star- la llamó de nuevo, sosteniendo su rostro frente al suyo.

-Hazle caso a Red X, Robin, aléjate- ordenó Raven nerviosa, pero el líder titán la ignoró, furiosa por ello, usó sus poderes para alejarlo de Starfire.

-Suéltame Raven, quiero estar con Starfire, maldita sea- gruñó Robin intentando liberarse de la magia oscura.

El cuerpo de la Princesa de Tamaran comenzó a brillar, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Demonios- masculló Speedy alejándose.

-¿Qué pasa, Star?.- preguntó angustiado Robin aun intentado liberarse

Red X no se movió de su lugar, pero su mirada enigmática estaba fija en la titán pelirroja.

-Chicos¡Cuidado!- les previno Bee, pateando a Psimon.

De inmediato se giraron, observando a 5 robot-Slade correr en dirección a ellos.

El brillo en el cuerpo de Starfire se intensificó, abrió los ojos, revelando su mirada verde salvaje, hasta liberar una ola de energía que se estrelló contra los robots-Slade, incinerándolos por completo.

Raven, había sido precavida al alejar con sus poderes a los que estaban cerca de su amiga, de lo contrario hubiesen corrido la misma suerte que los robots.

El suelo tembló bajo sus pies, deteniendo por breves segundos la batalla entre los titanes y los miembros de la hermandad del mal.

Los dedos de la titán pelirroja se movieran contra el suelo, alzó un poco la cabeza, observando a su alrededor confundida, aun con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, observó algo al final del pasillo, se puso de pie, aun con su cuerpo brillando, alzó la mano, ante la mirada expectante de todos sus amigos y enemigos y liberó un gran starbolt igual al que había usado contra Slade momentos antes, la esfera de energía llameante golpeó su objetivo, segundos después todos escucharon un fuerte alarido de dolor.

-Eso fue muy cruel- murmuró Starfire aun entre lágrimas.

-¿Estas bien?.- preguntó Robin claramente preocupado por ella.

Raven lo liberó al igual que a los otros que tenía sujetos con sus poderes.

Al escuchar la voz de Robin, el aura verde que rodeaba a Starfire desapareció, se giró hacia él, observándolo sorprendida y aliviada, corrió y lo abrazó, sollozando en su pecho, siendo consolada por los brazos de su líder, del dueño de su corazón.

-¿Qué pasó, Star?- preguntó Robin mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Relámpago arrojó un rayo contra SeeMore, dejándolo inconsciente, observó a Trueno que luchaba contra Puppet King, echó un vistazo alrededor en busca de algún otro criminal que noquear pero solo quedaba Cheshire que estaba siendo controlada por Argent y Aqualad, al ver que no necesitarían de su ayuda, ambos corrieron hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

-Fue horrible- fue lo único que logró entender Robin de las palabras atropelladas y mezcladas con sollozos de la joven que abrazaba.

-¿Estás bien, Starfire?- preguntó Red X, acercándose a ella.

Sorprendiendo a Robin y a los demás titanes, Starfire soltó a su líder y corrió a abrazar a Red X.

El corazón de Robin se comprimió, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no quitarle a la fuerza a Starfire, se sentía dolido al ver como ella libremente abrazaba a ese criminal, aun cuando les había ayudado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- logró preguntar, agradeciendo interiormente el traer máscara y evitar que ella observara su sonrojo, dejó de abrazarlo y retrocedió, cuando él la liberó de su abrazo la observó fijamente.

-Ambos están a salvo- contestó Starfire observando a Red X y a Robin, dedicándole a éste último una hermosa sonrisa, borrando un poco la furia que los celos le habían causado.

-¿Qué te sucedió, Starfire?- preguntó Cyborg.

La sonrisa se desdibujó de los labios de Starfire.

-Eso ya no importa- murmuró intentando zanjar el tema.

-¡No te podíamos despertar y dices que no importa!- exclamó molesto Robin.

Starfire asintió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Raven.

-Estoy bien, salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.- contestó ella limpiándose con el antebrazo los restos de lágrimas de su rostro, debía mantenerse fuerte, no podía volver a desmoronarse como lo había hecho hace poco.

Raven no le quitó la vista de encima a su amiga, observándola minuciosamente, cada reacción, cada paso, averiguaría lo que sucedió aunque tuviera que entrar en su mente para descubrirlo. No pudo evitar detenerse, paralizada por lo que veía.

-Phobia- dijo de pronto la titán gótica, llamando la atención de los otros- Fue Phobia, te hizo revivir tus peores pesadillas¿cierto?.

Todos deslizaron la vista desde Raven hasta Starfire, que les daba la espalda.

-Eso ya no importa, él ya no podrá usar sus poderes contra nadie más, al menos en un buen tiempo, por favor, salgamos de aquí- contestó finalmente Starfire.

-Me temo, que eso no será posible, hermanita- dijo una voz femenina con un falso tono jovial.

-¡Blackfire!- exclamaron varios titanes que la conocían.

-No permitiré que salgas de aquí, al menos no con vida- declaró Blackfire molesta, sus ojos y puños brillaban de ira, sin embargo una sonrisa maliciosa se asomaba en sus labios.

Una parte de una pared cayó, causando no solo un ensordecedor ruido sino que también las fuentes que brindaban luz se extinguieran, dejándolos en completa oscuridad.

-AHORA¡¡ACABEN CON TODOS ELLOS!!- gritó una potente voz grave.

-¡CUIDADO!- exclamó Robin lanzándose sobre Starfire para protegerla de un starbol magenta.

-Blackfire, no es la única que nos ataca - informó Red X colocándose frente a Starfire para protegerla, al igual que Robin.

-Maldición, no puedo ver nada.- se quejó Speedy girando sobre su propio eje apuntando con su arco, incapaz de distinguir si los bultos que se movían a su alrededor eran sus amigos o sus enemigos-¿Alguien quiere alumbrar un poco?- preguntó molesto el titán.

-Claro, para revelar nuestra ubicación y ser asesinados por ellos.- exclamó sarcásticamente Red X.

Speedy gruñó y apretó furioso los dientes, mientras que los titanes que estaban cerca de él lo observaban de forma severa.

-Esto nunca terminará, a menos que lo detenga- susurró Starfire,

Robin y Red X que estaban junto a ella la observaron sin comprender, para después mirarse el uno al otro.

-Maldición- se quejó Herald que estaba cerca de Cyborg.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el titán mitad máquina.

-El ataque lo dañó- respondió señalando su instrumento- Hasta que no lo repare no podré llevarlos a la Torre.

-¡Starfire!- murmuraron tanto Robin como Red X al mismo tiempo al notar como la joven se apartaba de los brazos de ambos, levitando sin importarle los continuos starbolts y rayos láser que eran disparados sobre su cabeza.

-Chicos a la cuenta de tres huyan, cerca de aquí esta la nave de la Hermandad del Mal, úsenla para huir, Red X les mostrara el camino - ordenó Starfire.

-¡No pienso dejarte!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo tanto Red X como Robin.

-Uno... - empezó Starfire fijando su objetivo, ignorando los reclamos de sus amigos- Dos...- continuó ella decida- y TRES- gritó lanzando velozmente un starbolt contra una de las esquinas, levitó alejándose de sus amigos.

-¿Piensas luchar conmigo, hermanita?- preguntó de forma burlona Blackfire.

Como única respuesta los ojos verde esmeralda de la titán pelirroja brillaron con intensidad, su cuerpo fue rodeado por aquella extraña aura fosforescente que por momentos bajaba su color de intensidad hasta ser un verde muy bajo, casi blanco.

-Raven, atrápala con tus poderes y traspórtala junto con nosotros- pidió Robin angustiado.

La hechicera gótica asintió, extendió sus brazos y comenzó a recitar su tan famoso hechizo, de inmediato el aura oscura con forma de cuervo apareció, trató de fijar su objetivo, pero Starfire era realmente rápida, su visión comenzó a opacarse, todo se ponía borroso, dio un paso al frente, tratando de ubicar a su amiga, pero su vista se nubló por completo, haciéndola perder el conocimiento.

-¡¡RAVEN!!

Ante el grito de sus amigos, Starfire miró sobre su hombro, gracias a que el sistema de emergencia se había puesto en marcha, las luces volvían a funcionar, Raven estaba tendida en el suelo, Chico Bestia convertido en gato se apresuró a llegar hasta ella regresando a su forma humana.

Las manos de Starfire aparecieron un starbolt en cada una, giró sobre su eje, provocando que sus starbolt se convirtieran en un par de látigos de energía, derrotando a sus atacantes, cuando creyó que finalmente había acabado con ellos, un fuerte golpe en su espalda, la hizo caer y estrellarse contra el suelo, sus contrincantes se ponían de pie, algunos con dificultad, pero otros solo se sacudían el polvo.

Si no hacía algo, todos sus amigos morirían, no lo podía permitir, aun recostada, levantó su puño y golpeó fuertemente el suelo, solo fue necesario unos segundos para que éste comenzara a temblar y resquebrajarse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Herald al llegar hasta ella.

-¿Cómo esta Raven?

-Esta bien, solo esta inconsciente, usó demasiado energía en las peleas y sanando heridas de los demás, es normal que haya quedado agotada- explicó Herald-Pero tú... ¿Cómo te sientes?- cuestionó el titán.

-Herald necesito que hagas algo por mí, prométeme que pase lo que pase lo harás- pidió Starfire incorporándose, moviéndose unos centímetros del lugar en donde estaba.

El titán se mantuvo en silencio.

-Te lo ruego, por favor- suplicó ella.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo, pero necesitamos salir de aquí cuanto antes-accedió aun sin saber en que consistía ese favor.

Se acercó al oído de Herald y le dio las indicaciones necesarias.

-¡STARFIRE!.- gritó Red Star tras golpear una enorme parte de concreto que en el pasado había sido una pared.

Una de las flechas congelantes golpeó a Control Freak, convirtiéndolo en una horrible estatua de hielo.

Starfire lanzó un potente starbolt contra Mad Mod y Blackfire, ambos criminales ahogaron un grito, una vez que el polvo se disolvió los demás lograron ver como yacían inconscientes.

Chico Bestia convertido en un feroz dinosaurio le dio un coletazo a una fila de clones de Billy Numerous, para después convertirse en un elefante y derribar a Monsiur Malla que trataba de huir junto con Cerebro.

-¡Star¡Starfire!- le llamaba Robin saltando las rocas que se desmoronaban, llegó hasta ella, Herald se puso de pie y en silencio asintió a la joven pelirroja.

-Star- murmuró sin aliento Robin.

Ella se puso de pie, su abrigo mostraba algunas manchas de polvo, así como restos de nieve.

Sin que Robin se diera cuenta Herald los dejó para reunirse con los demás, en donde Speedy y Red Star trataban de detener a Red X, que quería ir junto a la princesa de Tamaran.

-Gracias, Robin- agradeció Starfire obsequiándole una sonrisa radiante.

-Pero¿Por qué...?

-Por todo- interrumpió Starfire abrazándolo, cuidando de no usar demasiada fuerza.

-¿Star?- preguntó el chico preocupado.

-¡¡¡Jamás saldrán de aquí!!!- gritó una voz casi infantil, llena de burla y riendo a carcajada limpia.

-¡GIZMO!- exclamaron alarmados Cyborg y Chico Bestia quien sostenía a una inconsciente Raven.

-¿Que demonios traes en la mano?- preguntó alterado Cyborg temiendo comprobar sus sospechas.

-Oh ¿ te refieres a _esto_?.- respondió señalando una pieza de metal.

Los ojos de Cyborg se salieron de sus orbitas, esa era una de las piezas de sus vehículos, Gizmo los había saboteado y no podían huir.

-TÚ MALDITO ENANO¿CÓMO PUDISTE¡PAGARAS POR ESO!- explotó el titán mitad robot persiguiendo furioso a Gizmo.

La joven pelirroja deshizo el abrazo, sus manos que anteriormente habían estado en los hombros del chico, subieron hasta tomar el rostro de él, le acarició suavemente las mejillas sonrojadas, quizás para eliminar el rastro de lágrimas, ahora invisibles, que él había derramado por su culpa, sus dedos subieron al antifaz, apenas tocándolo, dudó unos segundos en continuar, pero al ver como se asomaba una expresión de pánico en el rostro del titán, las volvió a bajar hacia sus mejillas.

-Me hubiese gustado ver tus ojos- confesó la chica demasiado absorta en el rostro de su líder como para prestar atención a las peleas que se llevaban a cabo a su alrededor, solo en esos momentos eran ellos dos, no había Slade, no había Cerebro, no había hermandad del Mal, no había nadie, solo ellos.

Robin intentó articular algo, sus labios se movían, pero las palabras habían quedado estancadas en algún lugar de su garganta debido a su timidez, el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentó un poco más, haciendo sonreír levemente a la titán.

Mammoth se lanzó contra Bee, pero la titán logró volar, evitando el golpe, el criminal embistió una vez más, pero ella lo pateó haciéndole una seña a Phanta, quien con una enorme sonrisa le atizó un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

-¡Argh!.-exclamó Kole al otro lado de la habitación, recargándose en la pared que daba a la cueva de la entrada, su pierna izquierda presentaba un largo y grueso corte que se estaba infectando, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para reprimir un poco los alaridos de dolor que su garganta se empeñaba en liberar, maldijo interiormente a Cheshire, sin embargo no quería preocupar a los demás, por lo que regresó su atención a Robin y Starfire.

Gnarrk golpeó fuertemente a un asustado Andre Le Blanc dejándolo inconsciente.

Algunos titanes que aun luchaban contra la hermandad del mal, intentaban ver lo que se proponía hacer Starfire, Red X, quien minutos atrás era sostenido por Speedy y Red Star logró librarse cuando varios soldados de General Inmortus se habían arrojado contra ellos, él ya había derribado a los que estaban cerca y en ese momento no se encontraba luchando contra nadie, al girarse para ubicar a Starfire quedó paralizado, sentía como su corazón se comprimía cada vez con más fuerza, robándole el aliento, sabía lo que pasaría, ella ya había elegido a la persona a quien amaba, aun antes de que alguien se lo hubiese preguntado y la prueba estaba a punto de ser revelada.

La joven pelirroja acercó su rostro hasta el de Robin, el chico vio como la boca de ella se movía murmurando un débil "_Te Amo_", antes de sentir sus labios contra los suyos, era un roce tan suave como el de un pétalo de una rosa, las manos nerviosas del chico se colocaron en la cintura de ella mientras los dedos de la hermosa joven jugaron con su cabello oscuro, giró su rostro besándola desde otro ángulo, la timidez del titán se esfumó al igual que su temor, dejándose llevar por el momento y por sus propios sentimientos, la jaló de la cintura, acercándola lo más posible a su cuerpo, la pasión empezaba a correr por sus venas y el autocontrol que siempre lo había caracterizado, poco a poco caía, del mismo modo que los enormes y poderosos muros que el miedo había puesto alrededor de su corazón, entreabrió los labios de ella, profundizando el beso que había comenzado de un modo dulce y que ahora era gobernado por la pasión.

El aire dentro de pronto comenzaría a faltarles, pero a Robin no le preocupaba eso, lo único que le importaba era que la estaba besando a ella, a Starfire, si ese era un sueño, él lo disfrutaría al máximo, sintió como las manos de su amada bajaban de su cabello hasta quedar en su cuello, ofreciéndole delicadas caricias, movió un poco la boca provocando que las narices de ambos se rozaran, una sonrisa casi involuntaria se dibujó en ambos y fue cuando lo sintió, un leve y al mismo tiempo agudo golpe en su nuca, abrió los ojos sorprendido, observando la mirada esmeralda y opacada por pequeñas lágrimas de su mejor amiga, escuchando su dulce voz impregnada de culpabilidad diciendo "_En verdad, lo siento_".

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que los sonidos desaparecieran, antes de que todo fuera nublado por el manto de la inconsciencia.

Los titanes ahogaron un grito de sorpresa ante lo que acaban de presenciar, Herald dirigió su atención hacia otro lugar, evitando la mirada de Starfire, pero no pudo huir por mucho tiempo, ya que la mirada de la chica finalmente lo pudo atrapar.

Phanta, quien aun sostenía el cuerpo de Mammoth alzado sobre su cabeza, abrió la boca sorprendida, apretó el cuerpo del criminal hasta hacerle una llave, que lo dejara inmóvil.

-Star... ¿Por qué?- murmuró Chico Bestia afligido sin poder entender lo que sucedía, observando como su amiga sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente de Robin entre sus brazos, sin embargo, el titán notó que su amiga no lo veía a él, sino a Herald, como si le estuviera pidiendo algo.

No solo los titanes estaban sorprendidos, también los pocos integrantes consientes de la Hermandad del Mal, no podían dar crédito a lo que habían visto.

Herald levantó el cuerpo inconsciente de Robin, colocándolo sobre su hombro, observó de modo suplicante a Starfire, esperando que haya cambiado de opinión, pero la mirada decidida de la joven, derrumbó cualquier esperanza de que eso pasaría, ella ya lo había decidido y no había vuelta atrás.

-Gracias- murmuró Starfire sonriéndole de forma calida, para pasear la vista por todos los titanes.

-¿Estás segura de esto y tú como...?

-Solo hazlo, prometo que volveré a su lado, nos veremos en la Torre- le aseguró ella, intentando no sonar impaciente, ya que podía sentir como Slade se acercaba.

Sin decir otra cosa Herald avanzó hacia el resto de los titanes.

Kid Flash lo observó con atención, mientras acomodaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Jinx entre sus brazos.

-Red X, muéstrales el camino- pidió Starfire obsequiándole una sonrisa.

-Pero tú...

- No te preocupes por mí, puedo volar, y las bajas temperaturas no me afectan he recuperado mis energías gracias a Raven, Solo hazlo, por favor- le interrumpió ella.

-¿Me prometes que nos volveremos a ver?-pidió el antihéroe de forma precavida.

-Por supuesto, te lo prometo a ti y a todos los titanes- respondió ella observando los rostros preocupados y confundidos de sus amigos- Ahora ¡Salgan de aquí!- ordenó con amabilidad.

Los demás la observaron sin saber que hacer.

-Por favor Cyborg se razonable, sus vehículos están muy lejos de aquí y fueron saboteados por Gizmo, la trompeta mística de Herald esta dañada y no los puede teletransportar¡huyan ahora!- suplicó ella.

-Ven con nosotros- pidió Cyborg.

-No puedo, tengo un asunto que arreglar con Slade-respondió ella apretando sus puños con fuerza, mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo salvaje, sorprendiendo y asustando a todos.

Se giró hacia Cyborg y Bee, quien se había acercado volando tras derrotar a los 2 últimos integrantes consientes de la hermandad del mal, Gizmo y Adonis.

-No me obliguen a noquearlos a todos y ponerlos en esa nave- amenazó ella al tiempo que sus puños brillaban, ambos titanes tragaron saliva, para verse el uno al otro intentando tomar una decisión.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos- respondió finalmente Bee, pasando su brazo por el de Cyborg para alejarlo y obligarlo a seguir el plan de Starfire.

-Muy bien, ya escucharon, chicos, nos vamos a casa- anunció Cyborg con voz firme.

Los titanes asintieron, Jericho abandonó el cuerpo ahora inconsciente de XL Terrestrial, para acercarse a Kole y ayudarla a caminar, pero Gnarrk la alzó en sus brazos aun cuando había sido severamente dañado durante la batalla, los demás titanes que no tenían heridas de gravedad lo imitaron, prestándole ayuda a sus compañeros inconscientes o heridos.

Red X les dio la espalda a los titanes, caminando hasta Starfire, una vez que quedó frente a ella, la observó de forma intensa a sus ojos esmeraldas, llenos de decisión.

-Por favor, Red X, ve con ellos- le pidió adivinando el motivo de su acercamiento, no iba a cambiar de opinión por más que intentara disuadirla.

-Ten cuidado y... no rompas nuestro promesa, por favor- le suplicó él en voz baja.

Como respuesta ella asintió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa gentil.

-Descuida, no pienso romperla, se que quieres hacerme muchas preguntas, como por qué intento salvarte o por qué confío en ti, pero te las responderé la próxima vez que nos veamos, ahora salgan, antes de que la nave sea destrozada por los temblores.

El chico asintió y de forma inesperada abrazó a Starfire ante la molesta mirada de Speedy, quien gruñó por lo bajo, los demás se limitaron a observarlo con sorpresa, pero no dijeron nada.

-Ten mucho cuidado- murmuró después soltarla y retroceder unos pasos, ella asintió, notando como de forma disimulada vigilaba el pasillo.

El chico enmascarado le dio la espalda y se apresuró a guiar a los titanes una vez que éstos lo siguieron le dio un último vistazo a Starfire quien permanecía de pie en el mismo lugar observando impaciente el pasillo, volvió la vista hacia al frente, una gran grieta los separaba del camino que debían tomar para llegar a la nave.

Por lo que los titanes que podían volar, fueron en los encargados de llevar a los demás al otro lado de la grieta, una vez que todos la cruzaran, Red X continuó guiándolos adentrándose en una de las cuevas perdiendo de su vista a la princesa de Tamaran, avanzaron con más rapidez, al notar como un nuevo temblor se sintió, haciendo más inestable la estructura de la cueva.

Cyborg observó su brazo, donde mostraba un plano de las cuevas que él mismo habpía hecho mientras las recorría, debajo de éste estaba un pequeño reloj, ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos desde que habían perdido de vista a Starfire.

* * *

-Tal parece que tus _amigos_ volvieron a abandonarte- se burló Slade, sujetando su puño izquierdo, mientras ella sujetaba el derecho de él. 

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- cuestionó Starfire pateándolo, el criminal liberó su puño izquierdo, deteniendo la pierna de ella, la sonrisa de la titán se ensanchó, de un rápido giro no solo liberó su pierna sino también derribó a Slade dándole una patada doble circular.

El cuerpo de Slade quedó a unos centímetros de una de las grietas, aun lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Madame Rouge.

Slade gruñó furioso, pero antes de que se pudiera poner de pie, 2 grandes vigas de energía lo golpearon, evadió ambas, corriendo para embestir a la titán, una sacudida en el suelo la hizo perder la concentración, momento que aprovechó Slade para atacarla con 2 starbolts, el cuerpo de la titán salió disparado hasta caer dentro de una de las grietas.

Tuvo que ahogar un grito, al ver como el nivel del agua se elevaba, solo sería cuestión de minutos para que el agua derribara la base, destruyéndola por completo, los cimientos no durarían mucho.

Voló hacia Slade atacándolo no solo con 2 starbolts, sino también con su mirada láser, el criminal evadió los starbolt, pero las vigas de energía lo golpearon de lleno lanzándolo cerca de otra de las grietas.

El polvo y los temblores se intensificaron, Starfire giró sobre su eje tratando de ubicar a Slade, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar un fuerte golpe en la espalda la lanzó contra varias paredes, atravesándolas, haciendo aun más inestable la estructura, un temblor más fuerte la hizo tambalearse al intentar poner de pie.

Miró a su alrededor, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al reconocer la habitación.

-¿Lo recuerdas, cierto?- preguntó Slade entrando en la habitación por el agujero que había hecho Starfire al chocar contra la pared.

Avanzo hacia la titán, mientras ésta retrocedía, asustada por los horripilantes recuerdos que ese lugar le traía.

-¿Recuerdas esto?- le interrogó Slade acariciando una de las máquinas.

Starfire ahogó un grito al reconocerla, sus ojos se abrieron llenos de temor, retrocedió más pero su espalda topó con la dura pared, todo el valor que hacia unos minutos la dominaba ahora era remplazado por el miedo que la estaba paralizando.

* * *

-¿Alguien ve salir a Starfire?- preguntó preocupada Bee, observando en las pantallas de la nave, que cada vez se alejaba más de la base científica. 

-No- respondió angustiado Red X, ampliando las imágenes en busca de la chica pelirroja.

-¡Maldición!, este no parece ser nuestro día- se quejó Cyborg conduciendo la nave.

Hot Spot que ayudaba a reparar la trompeta mística de Herald se giró hacia el titán mitad máquina.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Aqualad.

-El combustible se esta terminando¡no lograremos ni siquiera salir de la Antártida!- respondió Cyborg exasperado

-¿Ya terminaron de reparar la trompeta?- preguntó Relámpago girándose hacia Herald.

Aqualad lanzó un poco de agua contra el instrumento calentado por Hot Spot.

-Listo- exclamó éste, entregándole el místico instrumento a Herald.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- preguntó Argent levantando la vista de la pierna que le estaba vendado a Kole.

-Oh, mierda- masculló Bushido al localizar el lugar de procedencia del vehículo.

-Es un Sistema de Autodestrucción, maldita Hermandad del Mal- exclamó furioso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda antes de que se destruya?

-3 minutos- respondió alarmado Cyborg.

* * *

Pequeñas piedras y gotas de nieve derretida caían en el suelo, golpeando suavemente el cuerpo inconsciente de los integrantes de la Hermandad del Mal, una piedra de 2 centímetros aproximadamente golpeó la cabeza de Madame Rouge, un gruñido salió de su garganta, abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como el lugar donde estaba acostada crujía, aun mareada se movió notando como el suelo se resquebrajaba y se partía en pedazos. 

Interiormente maldijo a la titán pelirroja por haberla noqueado de ese modo tan brutal.

Se puso de pie, tambaleándose ante un nuevo temblor, alzó la vista, viendo horrorizada como la planta superior de la base se venía abajo, gritó, alejándose de las rocas y el concreto cayendo, debía huir de ese lugar, pero no se quería ir con las manos vacías, observó a su alrededor, en busca de la mochila donde venían los frascos con el suero que le brindaba los poderes de Starfire, a unos 20 metros divisó la mochila, estaba en llamas, pero ella estaba segura que algún frasco podría haber sobrevivido se apresuró a llegar hasta ésta pero una gran roca cayó contra la mochila, un fuerte crujido se escuchó y segundos después esa parte del suelo se quebró, pedazos de rocas flotaban sobre el agua helada que empezaba a inundar el lugar.

Una de las rocas flotantes golpeó el lugar donde ella se encontraba haciéndola perder el equilibrio, cayó dentro del agua, al igual que algunos integrantes de la Hermandad del Mal, estiró sus brazos hasta alcanzar el borde de una roca que aun parecía estable, subiendo a ésta, no estaba muy lejos de la nave de la hermandad del mal, debía llegar hasta ella y alcanzarla, para salir de ese lugar.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían y dobló una de las cuevas casi estrellándose con Warp.

Ambos criminales se miraron sorprendidos por unos segundos.

-Los infelices de los titanes robaron nuestra nave- informó enfadado.

-Maldición, la otra nave esta en la otra punta de la base, tenemos que salir de aquí- exclamó desesperada.

-No nos queda de otra más que ir por la otra nave.

* * *

-El portal esta listo, de prisa ¡entren!- ordenó Herald 

Los titanes se miraron los unos a los otros, inseguros de entrar.

-Aun no veo salir a Star- dijo Red X, mirando por la ventana de la nave y revisando por el rabillo del ojo los monitores en busca de algo que les indicara que la titán había salido.

-¡No abandonaré a Starfire en este lugar!- exclamó Cyborg.

-¡Queda menos de minuto y medio, Cyborg, se razonable, ella nos prometió a todos que volvería!- exclamó exasperado Speedy.

-Hay que confiar en la palabra de Starfire- pidió Bushido- Si ella lo prometió, es seguro que lo cumplirá.

-St-arr

Todos se giraron sorprendidos al escuchar la débil voz de Robin, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero sus puños se abrían y cerraban, dentro de poco despertaría.

* * *

-¿Te gustó el poder de Phobia?- preguntó Slade acercándose a ella. 

La titán se puso de pie, alejándose de él.

-No fue del todo una pesadilla- murmuró Starfire observándolo molesta.

Slade rió, disfrutando de la reacción de la joven.

-No por supuesto que no, manejó tus recuerdos y la realidad, haciendo más difícil que escaparas, lo teníamos planeado después de que intentaste escapar por primera vez, pero lo lograste- murmuró esto último sorprendido

-¿Qué es lo quieres de mi?

Él no respondió, se limitó a acariciar la máquina que esta junto a él.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó furiosa alzando su mano para arrojarle un starbolt, pero antes de que lo pudiera formar por completo el lugar volvió a temblar, perdiendo la concentración.

-Tienes suerte de que no se me este permitido matarte- susurró Slade logrando que apartara la vista de las piedras que caían.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó saltando una grieta que empezaba a formarse bajo sus pies.

Slade como de costumbre no le respondió, le apuntó con la máquina disparando el rayo láser contra la titán.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, Starfire se movió, los pedazos de concreto caían con mayor intensidad, una parte de lo que era el piso de mosaico caía junto a varias bolsas grandes que dejaban caer su contenido, dinero y joyas llovían, logró divisar varias piedras preciosas parecidas a las esmeraldas y rubíes que la Hermandad del Mal había robado, el rayo se reflejó en las piedras dividiéndose en varias partes para después golpearla, haciéndola proferir un alarido de dolor, arrojando su cuerpo contra la pared, rompiéndola en el proceso, el lugar volvió a temblar, provocando que pedazos de las paredes se destrozaran y cayeran contra el suelo, más grietas se abrieron en el piso, separando a Slade de la titán.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó furioso Speedy empujando a Cyborg, quien cargaba a Robin, el titán aun no despertaba del todo, pero en esos segundos no había parado de llamar a Starfire. 

Los otros escucharon los reclamos de Cyborg al atravesar el portal aun sin saber si debían quedarse o atravesar el portal.

-¡Quedan menos de 45 segundos!

-Vamos- decidió Argent- Muchos de nuestros amigos necesitan atención médica urgente, si la nave explota todos morirán y Starfire se sentirá muy mal al volver a la torre y no encontrarnos- los persuadió Argent, ante esas palabras todos corrieron hasta el portal, excepto Herald y Red X.

-Se esta viniendo abajo, la base esta viniendo abajo y Starfire aun no sale- exclamó desesperado Red X corriendo hacia la puerta de emergencia.

-Lo siento Red X, pero debo cumplir la promesa que le hice a Starfire- murmuró Herald observando de reojo los números rojos en la pantalla, les quedaban 12 segundos.

-¿Qué?

Como respuesta Herald estampó su puño en el rostro del antihéroe, confundiéndolo, lo alzó sobre su hombro, el antihéroe intentaba librarse observando por la ventana la base, horrorizado vio como ésta se hundía, y una gran cantidad de agua y nieve saltaban varios metros alrededor de la base que se resquebrajaba, hundiéndose y llevando los vehículos que probablemente los titanes habían usado para llegar, estaba paralizado por lo que veía, la nave explotó, impulsándolos hacia el frente, atravesando el portal, perdiendo de vista el lugar, sin ser capaz de saber si Starfire había podido huir.

Lo único que se repetía en su mente era la promesa que ella le había hecho, de que se volverían a ver.

Continuará...

* * *

¿A que se refería Warp con lo del destino de Starfire? 

¿Cuál es el plan de Slade?

¿Por qué Starfire es la _llave_ y no solo del proyecto, según las palabras de Slade?

¿A que se refería con lo de _prepararla_?

¿Y por qué no se le esta permitido matarla?

¿Qué sucedió dentro de la Base científica?

¿Logró Starfire abandonar la base a tiempo?

¡No me maten!

Por favor bajen esos tomates y ¿cactus? o.O

Estas y más dudas solo las podrán resolver en los próximos capítulos de Encontrando a Starfire.

Les agradezco enormemente sus comentarios, se que tengo un modo extraño de escribir, un momento escribo en tercera persona y después escribo en primera persona, pero me gusta que mientras leen sientan y sepan lo que piensan los personajes que sea como si lo estuvieran viendo todo a través de los ojos del personaje, para que la disfruten mejor. Lamento que este capítulo contenga tan poco romance (algo que en mis fics siempre sobresalió) y que contenga mucha acción, suspenso y angustia ( no tengo idea de donde la saqué).

Hasta pronto.

Besos

La Dama del Tiempo


	13. La desesperante Espera

Volví, volví, volví, estoy de regreso chicos/as.

Lamento mucho la tardanza en subir este capitulo, pero me fue algo difícil escribirlo al no poderme concentrar debidamente.

-Por que mejor no les dices que no podías dejar de pensar en la nueva película de los Expedientes Secretos X: Quiero Creer

-Chico bestia nadie pidió tu opinión.

-pero es la verdad y debieron haberla visto como se puso cuando se entero que cambiaron la fecha de estreno de la película, le faltó poco para gritar y llorar y linchar a Fox Latina por eso

-Chico bestia ¬¬

-Oh pero ahí no acabó la cosa, después de haber visto la película, estaba bastante inquieta por no haber leído el ultimo libro de la saga Crepúsculo, "Amanecer" pero como sale hasta octubre y no domina el inglés, después de buscar lo leyó traducido en un blog.

-Sí, fue hasta ese momento en que finalmente se puso a escribir el capítulo.

-Ustedes dos- amenazo a Cyborg y Chico Bestia- ¡Lo pagarán!- grito al tiempo que los persigo con mi cetro, un rayo golpea a Chico bestia, ocasionando que su ropa cambié a ahora una pijama de Barney y el cabello se le tiña color rosa- Espera a que te alcance Cyborg.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh auxilio, ayuda!!-

-¡¡No!! Cabello color rosa de niña, noooooooooo, y ¿Por qué la pijama de Barney?, me da miedo, ¡Noooo!- sigue gritando/llorando Chico bestia.

-¡Mi bebé!, ¿Qué le has hecho a mi precioso bebé?- grita escandalizado Cyborg al ver que el auto T ahora es color rosa y con interiores color lavanda, no comprendo por qué los hombres tienen tanta aversión por el color rosa, es un color lindo n.n

-Mi cabello!, ah, deja de mirarme así Barney-

-Mi auto, ¿Qué te han hecho?-lloriquea Cyborg.

Bueno, ahora a agradecer a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews:

Johnn23, Queen pain alone, El angel de la oscuridad, vergil ansem, NightStar.007, mai-evans, Luchyrct, Sakura kunoichi no power, ARLET, Raven Sakura, denise, Kumiko-Kori, sAkUrItAkuukiiss, BabbiiH: D (gracias por tus 2 reviews), NollasBlack, Kory-Linda, Caami, RockGiirl, roxy, dragon titanico, Koriand'r(gracias por tus 2 reviews), yessik, AfRi PoTtEr, Der Engel Der Ilusionen, CuttingEdge19, Sango-Lily, AntoSama, sweetstarfire. Muchas gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo y dejarme su opinión

Gracias por esos 30 reviews, no puedo creer que éste fanfic ya tenga 310 reviews.

Ahora lean y disfruten del capítulo, al terminar de leerlo encontraran un pequeño spoiler del próximo capítulo ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

_La Desesperante Espera_

El impacto de la explosión había provocado que tanto Herald como Red X salieran disparados del portal estrellándose contra las fuertes paredes de concreto y metal, para caer con un golpe sordo.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Bushido extendiendo su mano, en un mudo ofrecimiento de ayuda a lo que el titán negó suavemente con la cabeza, observó a Red X, pero el criminal parecía estar completamente ausente.

Herald se puso de pie, intentando recuperar el aire perdido por el golpe, al levantar la vista notó el caos que reinaba en la sala de la Torre Titán, titanes corriendo de un lado a otro con vendas, medicamentos, algodones, almohadas, sábanas y todo lo necesario para tratar de sanar las heridas de sus amigos, en el gran sofá pudo ver las figuras inconscientes de Raven y Robin, la primera inconsciente tras el gran agotamiento que sufrió tras luchar y sanar las heridas de los demás y el segundo desmayado tras ser noqueado por la causa de la búsqueda que había unido una vez más a todos los Jóvenes Titanes, por la propia Starfire.

Un vacío se instaló en su pecho, no había verificado si la titán había logrado salir de la base a tiempo, solo rezaba por que así hubiese sido.

Al ver que Herald no necesitaba su ayuda y que Red X no parecía reaccionar, Bushido se dio media vuelta, depositando los gruesos abrigos de Raven y Robin que aun colgaban en su hombro sobre la mesita de la sala, recogiendo el botiquín de primeros auxilios para llevarlo a la enfermería en donde se encontraban los titanes más gravemente heridos.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que no puede enviar un helicóptero a la Torre Titán?- gritaba alterado Cyborg por teléfono-Claro que lo comprendo, pero tengo heridos, heridos de gravedad, ¿comprende?- discutía el titán caminando alterado de un lado a otro.

-¿Me escuchas, Jinx?- preguntó preocupado Kid Flash dándole suaves golpecitos en el rostro a su novia pelirosa, pero la joven permanecía inconsciente.

-Raven, por favor despierta- suplicaba Chico Bestia colocando un paño húmedo sobre la frente de la titán.

Todos se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar el grito agónico de Kole, que era atendida en la enfermería de la Torre, Jericho se disculpó con la mirada y continuó limpiando la gruesa y profunda herida de la pierna de la joven pelirosa mientras Hot Spot atendía a Gnnark.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupada Melvin arrodillándose junto a Red X, quien permanecía inmóvil, no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que cayó al suelo, aun permanecía en estado de shock, con la mirada perdida y su mente se encontraba muy alejada de ahí, a miles de kilómetros, en una sola persona.

Al escuchar la suave e inocente voz de Melvin, de forma inconsciente levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con los grandes ojos azules de la pequeña titán observándolo con preocupación, el anti-héroe tuvo que reprimir un sollozo que se había instalado en su garganta, los ojos de la pequeña titán le habían recordado los de Starfire, llenos de inocencia y calidez.

El aire había escapado de sus pulmones, y no precisamente por el golpe de la caída de momentos antes, sino al recordar una vez más, la escena de la que momentos antes había sido testigo, un testigo que no había podido hacer nada al quedarse petrificado.

-¿Te duele algo?- preguntó la pequeña al ver como el atractivo criminal bajaba la mirada, se acercó más a él, tomándolo de la mano, esperando que le respondiera.

El chico enmascarado se limitó a negar con la cabeza, no se creía capaz de hablar, al menos no sin que la voz se le quebrara o que los sollozos se liberaran.

-S-Star...- si el grito de Kole los había hecho detenerse de golpe, el suave y débil murmullo de Robin les había congelado la sangre, recordándoles a los demás que no habían visto volver aun a su amiga.

Speedy, que cargaba una bandeja con vendajes limpios, algodones, alcohol y tijeras se quedó estático, lentamente, como si le costara trabajo dar cada paso, depositó la bandeja en la mesita de la sala, observó a su alrededor, pero la titán pelirroja no se veía por ningún lado, posó la vista en las pantallas de los monitores, buscando alguna señal, pero no había nada.

Al detener su mirada en Red X no pudo controlar la furia que sintió, sin detenerse a pensar que podría lastimar a la pequeña Melvin que aun se encontraba arrodillada junto a él.

-Tú, maldito bastardo-se lanzó sin previo aviso contra el criminal enmascarado, Red X lo observó durante una fracción de segundo y se apresuró a tomar a la pequeña Melvin en sus brazos y saltar, evitando el golpe que Speedy intentaba propinarle.

-¡SPEEDY!- gritó molesta Bee, intentando controlar al titán de quien como líder, estaba a cargo, pero el chico pelirrojo no le hizo ni el menor caso, sacó una de sus flechas, la colocó en el arco y apuntó al criminal que depositaba en el suelo a una asustada Melvin, quien se aferraba fuertemente a su pierna, sin embargo antes de que el titán del este pudiese disparar, fue fuertemente sujeto del brazo, al girarse se encontró con Red Star y con la mirada molesta de los titanes, una mirada fulminante que no iba dirigida a otra persona mas que a él.

-Cuida tu vocabulario, hay niños en esta sala- le aconsejó Bee con una voz realmente fría, capaz de congelar al propio infierno, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Tranquila, ya pasó- le murmuró Red X a Melvin, acariciándole distraídamente el cabello, la pequeña asintió, pero se negó a soltarle la pierna.

Chico Bestia se acercó a ellos, se arrodilló junto a Melvin extendiendo sus brazos, al instante la titán corrió a abrazarlo.

-Herald, ese es tu nombre ¿cierto?- preguntó Red X girándose hacia él, el titán asintió dudoso- Necesito que me lleves a la base, tengo que encontrarla- pidió el criminal con urgencia.

Ante esa petición todos los demás les prestaron atención-

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo- respondió Herald quitándose el grueso abrigo, era el único que aun lo llevaba puesto, ya que todos los demás, incluidos los titanes heridos y/o inconscientes estaban con sus ropas normales.

-¿Por qué?, ella es una titán, es su compañera, su amiga, ¡¿Por qué no quieres llevarme a la base para ayudarla?!- exigió saber totalmente desesperado, Melvin levantó su rostro del cuello de Chico Bestia, observando al chico que hacia unos breves instantes la había salvado.

-Yo también quiero regresar a la base, necesito saber si ella fue capaz de salir a tiempo- se unió Red Star con la voz levemente temblorosa.

Al parecer nadie era capaz de pronunciar en voz alta el nombre de la titán tamaraniana, de Starfire.

-S-Star...fire- repitió Robin moviéndose inquieto en el sofá.

-Ella no pudo salir a tiempo- murmuró quedamente Red X clavando la vista en el suelo de la sala.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó en un débil murmullo Chico Bestia

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?-exclamó fuera de sí Red Star alzando del cuello al criminal.

-¡CONTRÓLATE, RED STAR!- ordenó Argent tratando de liberar el agarre que el titán pelirrojo tenía sobre el cuello del antihéroe.

Phanta, Aqualad, Bushido y para sorpresa de todos, Speedy se unieron a Argent, logrando liberarlo.

-Por favor, dinos que fue lo que viste- pidió Bee tratando de sonar calmada, pero fracasando en su intento ya que las manos y el labio inferior le temblaban.

-Segundos antes de cruzar el portal, pude ver como la base estallaba, el hielo y la nieve se elevaron formando una cortina que al caer de nuevo al suelo se hundía, llevándose todo a su paso, vehículos tanto suyos como de la Hermandad del Mal y la propia base, por más que intenté localizarla por los monitores y las ventanas de la nave... no pude ver que ella haya escapado- respondió quedamente- Es por eso que tengo que volver a esa base, debo encontrarla.

-Por favor, Herald, llévanos a nosotros a la base, ¡tenemos que recuperarla!- suplicó Bee sosteniendo firmemente su brazo en una clara suplica.

-No los llevo por que no quiera, sino por que en estos momentos me es imposible, no tengo la suficiente fuerza y energía para convocar un nuevo portal y si lo intentara, podríamos terminar en alguna otra dimensión, y eso solo empeoraría la situación, en verdad lo siento, yo también quiero ayudarla- respondió Herald cabizbajo.

-Los helicópteros del Hospital ya vienen en camino- informó Cyborg colgando el teléfono mientras salía de la cocina, y aunque en apariencia parecía tranquilo y sereno, interiormente se encontraba desesperado, deseando poder regresar a esa base y recuperar a su _hermanita_, pero sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte y sereno, Starfire les había dicho que regresaría, ¡lo había prometido! Y él mejor que nadie sabía que ella no sería capaz de romper esa promesa.

-¡STARFIRE!- gritó de pronto Robin, sorprendiendo a los titanes, que inmediatamente se giraron hacia él.

La expresión del rostro del Chico Maravilla reflejaba claramente temor, pánico, como si acabase de despertar de la peor de sus pesadillas, lo cual, considerando lo ocurrido durante esas 24 horas, no estaba nada alejado de la realidad.

-Star- pronunció en un débil hilo de voz, como si la voz estuviese cautiva en algún lugar de su garganta, se limpió el sudor que resbalaba de su frente como si se tratase de pequeños brazos de ríos, observó a su alrededor, tratando de localizar algo con la mirada, o mejor dicho, tratando de localizar a alguien, pero por más que se fijaba en cada uno de los rincones, la larga cabellera pelirroja no se veía por ningún lado.

Un hueco se formó en su estómago, sintiendo como si una mano invisible atravesase su pecho y le aplastara el corazón con la fuerza digna de un gigante.

El miedo corrió por sus venas en segundos, instalándose en todo su ser, el aire que sus pulmones retenían se había esfumado, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

-¿D-dónde esta S-Starfire?- no pudo evitar que su voz temblara, y en ese momento no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para disimularlo.

No hubo respuesta alguna, ya fuese verbal o física, ni un movimiento de cabeza o alguna señal que le diera alguna pista para encontrar la respuesta tan ansiada a la pregunta que había formulado.

Inspiró hondo, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno, para replantear su pregunta.

Observó a todos y cada uno de los titanes, mirándolos fijamente a los ojos o a los antifaces, según sea el caso.

-¿Dónde esta Starfire?- esta vez consiguió que su voz sonará firme y sin ni un atisbo de temblor.

Los Titanes se quedaron estáticos, totalmente inmóviles, algunos que apenas y reaccionaban se miraban entre si, tratando de consultar que respuesta darle.

Nadie habló.

-¿Dónde está Starfire?- repitió la pregunta.

El silencio permaneció en el lugar.

Molesto por la falta de respuestas, apretó los puños fuertemente y avanzó dos pasos, los miró furioso a cada uno de ellos, esperando intimidarlos y de ese modo le respondieran, pero no obtuvo los resultados esperados, ya que a pesar de que algunos se intimidaron, aun así se mantuvieron callados.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡RESPONDAN DE UNA VEZ!-gritó arrojando la mesita de la sala llena de abrigos contra una de las paredes, los abrigos se dispersaron en el aire para después caer desordenadamente en el suelo, junto a la ahora rota mesita de madera.

Bee retrocedió asustada y Melvin ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Chico Bestia, al tiempo que Tether y Tommy se abrazaban a sus rodillas.

El rostro del líder titán estaba rojo y respiraba entrecortadamente como clara muestra de su enfado.

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME QUIEREN DECIR DÓNDE ESTÁ STARFIRE?-gritó fuera de si.

Una vez más los titanes y Red X se miraron los unos a los otros, incapaces de darle aquella dolorosa noticia.

-¡RESPONDAN!-exigió

El rostro rojo de Robin de pronto cambió a un blanco fantasmal, por la expresión los demás descubrieron que su líder ya estaba encajando las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente.

-N-no- balbuceó débilmente, retrocediendo de forma instintiva, como si alejándose de ellos sus sospechas se desvanecerían y quedarían en tontas suposiciones.

-No, no... no- repitió negando desesperadamente con la cabeza.

-Por favor, díganme que ella no esta m-mu-mue... –

Era incapaz de pronunciar aquella maligna palabra, decirla sería como darle vida a un hechizo maléfico.

-No lo sabemos- respondió Cyborg tras un largo minuto de silencio.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir con que no lo saben?- preguntó Robin furioso- ¡Estaban con ella!- exclamó indignado.

-Al final nos separamos, Robin- esta vez quien respondió fue Chico Bestia.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-Robin, pasaron muchas cosas mientras... tú... bueno mientras te encontrabas inconsciente- intentó explicar Bee.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Los últimos integrantes de la Hermandad del Mal nos atacaron, luchamos contra ellos y... – narró Bee

-Eso lo sé, yo mismo noqueé a varios de ellos- le interrumpió Robin.

-Lo sabemos, pero el problema no eran solo los integrantes de la Hermandad del Mal, sino también el hecho de que la Base se estaba destrozando, tuvimos que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, antes de que terminásemos enterrados vivos en aquel desierto invernal.

-¿Dejaron a Starfire para salvarse a si mismos?- exclamó claramente indignado Robin

-No- le atajó de inmediato Cyborg, logrando captar la atención de su líder-No fue así como sucedió, Starfire...- la primera vez que nombraba su nombre en esas casi 2 horas que llevaban de regreso- ella nos ordenó que nos fuéramos, me, no- se auto corrigió- nos prometió a todos que volvería, que en cuanto terminara un asunto que tenía pendiente, saldría de ahí y regresaría a la Torre- terminó de explicar.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO LA OBLIGASTE A VENIR CON USTEDES?!- gritó Robin histérico.

-No es tan sencillo, incluso nos amenazó con noquearnos a nosotros si no nos íbamos-respondió Herald, tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

-¿Y le creyeron? Ella no sería capaz de hacerlo- exclamó colérico.

-No, claro que no sería capaz- dijo Speedy sarcásticamente.

-Robin, te dejó inconsciente a ti, que eres su... mejor amigo- respondió Red X desde la esquina de la habitación, tratando de ignorar la punzada de envidia tras decir aquella ultima frase-¿En verdad no la crees capaz de hacerlo? Por que si realmente es así, no la conoces, ella es capaz de hacer lo que sea para proteger a los que ama- la frase fue perdiendo intensidad, hasta terminar en un débil murmullo.

-PERO...

La frase de Robin fue interrumpida por un débil gemido proveniente del sofá, todos se giraron de inmediato, observando como Raven trataba de incorporarse sujetándose la cabeza.

-¿Dónde...?- balbuceó confundida observando a su alrededor.

-Estamos en la Torre Titán- le informo Chico Bestia sentándose a su lado.

-Oh no, Starfire, ¿Dónde está?- preguntó de pronto poniéndose de pie y girando sobre su eje tratando de localizar a su amiga.

-Ella no logró escapar- respondió Red X desde el fondo de la habitación, sin siquiera mirar a ninguno de los titanes, tenía la cara recargada en el frío cristal de la enorme ventana y parecía hablar más para si mismo que para los demás.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Raven alterada, provocando que las cosas a su alrededor comenzaran a temblar de forma amenazante.

-Tras derrotar a la Hermandad del Mal la base comenzó a colapsar, viniéndose abajo, Starfire nos obligó a abandonar la base y robar uno de los vehículos con la ayuda de Red X, aunque insistimos en que ella nos acompañara, no lo hizo, pero nos prometió que nos vería en la Torre- explicó Herald masajeándose las sienes, estaba más que agotado, había empleado casi todas sus energías en aquel último portal y en tratar de ayudar a sus amigos heridos.

Observó el reloj de la pared, habían pasado 2 horas con 10 minutos desde que había regresado a la Torre, ¿Cómo era posible que el tiempo hubiese pasado tan rápido?

Sin duda entre ayudar a los demás titanes con sus heridas y las discusiones sobre Starfire habían hecho pasar el tiempo muy deprisa. Parpadeó un par de veces, no podía ver con claridad, observaba los rostros de sus amigos como manchas, era como si tratara de ver a través de un vidrio sucio, sacudió levemente la cabeza y cerró los ojos, para descansar la vista por un rato, los ojos le ardían como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

-Tengo que encontrar a Starfire- murmuraba continuamente Red X viendo sin ver a través del cristal.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, pensando que decir o que hacer, atrapados en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que escucharon un sonido sordo, girándose para buscar el origen, descubriendo a Herald en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de profundo cansancio reflejada en el rostro.

Aqualad, Red Star y Bushido lo levantaron y acomodaron en el sofá.

-Esta agotado- respondió finalmente Aqualad a la pregunta que todos se hacían y que aun no pronunciaban.

-Voy a curarlo- dijo Raven levantándose de la esquina del sofá dio un par de pasos ignorando el ligero tambaleo de sus piernas, por lo que avanzó un nuevo paso, sus piernas flaquearon cayendo de rodillas al suelo totalmente exhausta.

-Olvídalo Rae, tú también estás agotada, lo mejor será que descanses- le sugirió Chico Bestia pasando su pálido brazo por su cuello, apoyando todo su peso sobre su costado.

-Pero los demás me necesitan- trató de refutar la titán gótica.

-En tu estado es imposible que sanes a alguien- le cortó Argent.

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- preguntó Kid Flash, abrazando contra su cuerpo a su novia.

-Ya era hora, es el helicóptero, Argent muéstrales a los paramédicos el camino y guíalos a la enfermería- ordenó Cyborg levantando una pequeña montaña de abrigos que se habían dispersado en el piso de la torre para lanzarlos hasta el sofá, la titán asintió.

-Los demás acompáñenme- ordenó Bee.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Aqualad exhausto.

-Por nuestro vehículo, todos iremos al hospital.

-Pero no podemos irnos- saltó la pequeña Melvin alarmada, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Todos tuvimos una gran pelea, los médicos necesitan revisarnos para asegurarse de que estamos bien- le intentó explicar Raven de modo maternal, Chico Bestia tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no sonreír como bobo ante la escena que parecía "madre e hija".

-No, no lo entienden, alguien debe quedarse para cuando Starfire regrese.

Todos contuvieron el aliento ante esa frase.

-Es increíble la inocencia y la esperanza que se tiene cuando se es un niño- murmuró para si mismo Bushido.

-Un momento- dijo de pronto Red X, haciendo que los demás se girarán hacia él, lo cierto es que se habían olvidado de su presencia.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Speedy fastidiado, Red Star y los demás le enviaron miradas de advertencia.

-La pequeña tiene razón

-¡No soy pequeña!- exclamó ofendida Melvin cruzándose de brazos con los labios enfurruñados.

Chico bestia esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír al igual que Raven y el resto del equipo.

-No les des la razón, Bobby- se quejó Melvin levantando la cabeza y señalando con el dedo, aparentemente dirigiéndose al aire.

-El simple viaje de Jump City hasta la Antartida tarda por lo menos 12 horas, ahora si a eso le sumamos el mal clima nos daría aproximadamente un total de 18 horas, no sé con exactitud que tan rápido vuele Starfire, pero al menos le tomara varias horas de vuelo, ella posee su súper fuerza, por lo que aun si hubiese quedado atrapada entre los escombros, ella usaría sus poderes para salir, después de todo había recuperado la mayor parte de sus fuerzas gracias a Raven- se atrevió a llamarla por el nombre, se sentía extraño llamando a los titanes por sus nombres, hacia que sintiera que estaba rodeado de amigos, pero el panorama era totalmente diferentes, ellos eran súper héroes y él irónicamente, un criminal ante sus ojos, él prefería el término de "anti-héroe" .-Por lo que alguien debe quedarse para esperarla. Sólo imaginen que ella llegara deseosa de estar a salvo en su hogar con todos sus... amigos y no los encuentre, el primer pensamiento de ella sería que no lograron escapar, por lo que es mas que conveniente que alguien se quede a vigilar.

-Y supongo que ese alguien a quien te refieres, eres tú ¿cierto?-exclamó Speedy incinerándolo con la mirada al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-No... – su voz sonó fuerte pero un atisbo de debilidad lo acompañaba- esa persona es... Robin, creo que no necesito darles explicaciones por el motivo, las razones sobran-continuó el criminal recargándose sobre el cristal, tratando de reprimir el impulso de lanzar algún comentario hiriente que su envidia y celos insistían en arrojar.

Robin levantó la cabeza sorprendido por la respuesta de Red X, lo cierto es que él mismo pensaba que dejaría algún otro titán o así mismo, el modo de actuar del anti-héroe lo desconcertaba mucho, sabía que Starfire había tenido mucho que ver, no parecía el mismo chico egoísta que había conocido años atrás.

-Con cuidado por favor

Escucharon la voz de Argent desde el pasillo de la enfermería, Cyborg se había sobresaltado, ya que se había olvidado de que los paramédicos se encontraban en la torre siendo dirigidos por Argent.

-Por extraño que suene, estoy de acuerdo con Red X, así que los demás diríjanse a los vehículos, Cyborg acompaña a los titanes heridos en el helicóptero- ordenó Robin.

-¿Sería alguien tan amable de ayudarnos a llevar a los heridos al otro helicóptero?-preguntó Argent entrando a la sala, detrás de ella se podían ver como dos paramédicos llevaban a una Kole inconsciente en una camilla.

-¿Son 2 helicópteros?-preguntó sorprendido Cyborg, ya que él creía que tras su discusión con el Director del Hospital solo le enviarían uno.

La titán solo asintió con la cabeza.

-En ese caso Cyborg ira en el primer helicóptero acompañando al primer grupo de titanes heridos y Argent tú iras en el otro- decidió Robin, ambos titanes asintieron acatando la orden.

Aqualad, Bushido y Red Star se dirigieron a la enfermería para ayudarles a los paramédicos, mientras Kid Flash sostenía en brazos a Jinx, y Chico Bestia ayudaba a Raven a caminar hacia los vehículos.

30 minutos después los únicos presentes en la enorme Torre Titán eran Robin y Red X.

No se habían dirigido la palabra en ese transcurso de tiempo y cada uno se dedicaba a vigilar en caso de que Starfire volviera, Robin revisaba las cámaras de seguridad mientras que Red X se limitaba a observar por la enorme ventana de la sala.

Robin siempre se había caracterizado por ser un chico serio y en ocasiones callado, el silencio nunca lo molestó, de hecho se sentía muy cómodo, pero en esos momentos necesitaba despejar su mente un poco, necesitaba alejar el temor de que su amada Starfire no volviera jamás, no podía distraerse limpiando el desorden que había hecho momentos antes, ya que había terminado hacia unos breves instantes y los únicos modos que en ese momento se le ocurrían para despejar su mente eran retar a Red X a un duelo o ponerse a charlar con él.

Lo primero, por difícil que le era, decidió descartarlo, por mucho que no le agradara Red X, él los había ayudado tanto a los titanes como a Starfire, y esa sería una gran deuda que aun no tenía idea de cómo le pagaría y la segunda lo cierto es que parecía la más razonable. El problema era que no tenía idea de que tema abordar, lo único que tenían en común, es que ambos están enamorados de Starfire.

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a preguntarle cómo había terminado como criminal, cuando la clara y varonil voz de Red X lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

Robin tuvo que parpadear y girarse hacia su acompañante, no entendía a que se refería con esa pregunta.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó por fin, observando fijamente al chico enmascarado.

Hubo una larga pausa por parte del anti-héroe, pausa que Robin aprovecho para acomodar la fotografía en donde se encontraba el grupo completo.

-Que ella te ame-respondió por fin el chico, extendiendo su mano enguantada sobre el frío cristal y recargando su frente sobre éste.

El Chico Maravilla se giró mas que sorprendido, observando boquiabierto a su enemigo, jamás se hubiese imaginado que le hicieran esa pregunta.

Una pregunta a la que ni siquiera él tenía respuesta.

¿Qué había visto Starfire en él?

Un chico frío, calculador y hostil, sin diversión, alguien que se obsesiona y lastima incluso a sus propios amigos, alguien que ni siquiera sabe como demostrar su cariño.

¿Qué pudo haber visto ella en él?

De pronto las palabras de Speedy aparecieron en su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Honestamente no lograba comprender como era posible que un ser tan puro e inocente se hubiese enamorado de él.

Así que, ¿cómo responder a una pregunta a la que él tampoco tenía una respuesta?

* * *

Si la torre hacia unas horas era un completo caos, esto sin duda era peor, médicos y enfermeras corriendo de una lado a otro con las camillas, heridos sangrando y gritando, niños gritando y llorando a todo pulmón y las ambulancias trayendo a más personas heridas por uno de los accidentes automovilísticos que había habido hacia unos 30 o 40 minutos.

Bushido comenzaba a marearse, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas camillas habían pasado por ese pasillo.

-¿Por qué demonios las sillas del hospital tienen que ser tan incómodas- se quejó Argent cambiando de posición en la silla.-Además, ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

-Tranquila Argent- intentó tranquilizarla Cyborg.

Bushido sonrió levemente, Argent había estado de mal humor desde que llegaron al hospital y su humor no había mejorado absolutamente nada.

-¡Vuelvan aquí!- escucharon a una enfermera gritar.

Los tres se giraron observando a Más y Menos vestidos con las clásicas batas del hospital, siendo perseguidos por una enfermera.

-¡¡No queremos que nos inyecten!!- gritaron los gemelos tocando las palmas de sus manos y corriendo con mayor velocidad.

Cyborg se recargó más en su silla, extendiendo sus piernas de forma disimulada, mientras los gemelos observaban sobre sus hombros para ver si habían perdido de vista a la enfermera.

Cuando estaban mas cerca de los titanes, Bushido dejo caer su katana en medio del pasillo y Argent se colocó en posición, tres segundos después los gemelos tropezaron con las piernas de Cyborg y con la katana, separándose y perdiendo la súper velocidad, Argent sostuvo a Más y Cyborg sujetó a Menos, mientras Bushido recuperaba su katana.

-Suéltenme, traidores- reclamaban ambos titanes intentando librarse de sus compañeros de equipo.

-A menos que quieran seguir mostrando sus traseros desnudos a todas las personas que pasan por este pasillo, dejen de moverse tanto- les sugirió Argent intentando no reírse.

Mas y Menos se giraron observando sus batas abiertas en la parte trasera, mientras varias enfermeras y jóvenes que esperaban por noticias de sus seres queridos junto a la recepción soltaban pequeñas risitas y los señalaban, dos segundos después estaban completamente rojos.

Cyborg fue el primero en soltar una carcajada, mientras los gemelos avergonzados intentaban cubrirse.

Bushido se acercó a la enfermera y esta le entregó una jeringa, ambos se acercaron por detrás a los gemelos, que seguían discutiendo con sus compañeros, para inyectarlos.

Los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo que se frotaban la zona del pinchazo de la aguja.

-¡Matasanos!, ¿Cómo se atreven a atacarnos por la retaguardia?-reclamó indignado Más.

-¡Y a traición!- continuó colérico Menos alzando los puños.

* * *

Los dedos de Robin golpeteaban la superficie de su escritorio, en una fiel muestra de impaciencia. Mientras Red X estaba recargado en la ventana, echando rápidos vistazos a los monitores tratando de encontrar alguna débil señal de la actual ubicación de Starfire.

Observó el reloj en el monitor, ya habían pasado una hora con 27 minutos desde que los demás se habían ido al hospital.

-¿Quieres parar de hacer eso?- pidió Red X, Robin lo observó sin entender- Ese maldito sonido me exaspera, me estás haciendo perder los nervios-contestó malhumorado.

Como respuesta Robin dejó de tamborilear los dedos y se puso de pie, desafiándolo con la mirada.

El teléfono timbró evitando un enfrentamiento entre ambos chicos enmascarados, Robin se dirigió de inmediato al teléfono inalámbrico de la sala.

-Robin- contestó el chico tras ver el numero en el identificador de llamadas.

Red X le puso un poco de atención, lo observó asentir levemente.

-Sí, entiendo, no te preocupes- continuó Robin-Sí yo me quedo, nos vemos- murmuró terminando la llamada.

-Por tus respuestas escuetas adivino que la lavadora con patas y los demás se quedaran en el hospital- opinó Red X sin mirarlo, su mirada estaba fija en la fotografía del equipo titán, más concretamente en la titán tamaraniana.

Robin no confirmó la respuesta, a pesar de ser verdad, en ese momento su desesperación le estaba ganando a la paciencia, lo que hacía que se irritara con facilidad.

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a decirle que ese no era asunto suyo, pero la voz de Red X lo interrumpió.

-Me voy, vigilare a mi manera el regreso de Star- se despidió el chico dándole la espalda y desapareciendo por el oscuro pasillo.

Hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de que no había encendido las luces de la torre, ignoró el hecho de Red X haya llamado "Star" a _su_ chica, un apodo que él mismo le había puesto de modo cariñoso y que solo sus amigos usaban.

Soltó un largo suspiro, y observó el lugar en penumbras, con resignación encendió las luces del piso, para dirigirse a la cocina y prepararse un café muy cargado, lo iba a necesitar.

* * *

Raven observó con cariño a los tres niños que descansaban placidamente en la habitación del hospital, tomó las mantas con patitos y ositos y abrigó bien a los pequeños titanes.

Por suerte ellos no habían salido tan heridos como los demás, ya que solo presentaban pequeñas contusiones, y una que otra pequeña quemadura.

Algo que lamentablemente no se podía decir de sus compañeros, muchos de ellos aun permanecían en la sección de cuidados intensivos, Jinx y Kole especialmente, aun no habían despertado, lo que la tenía preocupada y no solo a ella sino a todo el equipo.

Sabía que Cyborg necesitaba recargar sus energías, el pobre estaba cada vez más agotado y aun así se había negado a volver a la torre hasta no tener noticias satisfactorias de sus amigos.

-Señorita, por favor vuelva a descansar a su habitación, necesita reposo, ¡esas heridas no se van a curar solas!- la regaño una de las enfermeras.

Evitó rodar los ojos, por lo que obedeció a la enfermera, de lo contrario le prohibirían las visitas a las demás habitaciones en donde estaban siendo atendidos sus amigos.

Al llegar a su habitación una débil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver a Chico Bestia durmiendo con la cabeza colgando fuera de la camilla al tiempo que roncaba y un hilillo de baba se deslizaba por su mejilla.

* * *

Robin observó como la noche pasó a la imponente alba de la mañana, y a pesar de que se había mantenido extremadamente atento no tenía ni una sola señal de Starfire.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió por la octava taza de café, no había dormido ni siquiera un minuto, y comenzaba a dudar que pudiera hacerlo en un tiempo cercano después de toda la cafeína que había consumido.

Le dio un sorbo a la bebida caliente, mientras regresaba a su antigua posición, depositó la taza en el escritorio y revisó los monitores pero no mostraban ninguna nueva señal, se maldijo en silencio por no haberle dejado su comunicador a Starfire.

Su ausencia lo estaba alterando, aun con las esperanzas de que el motivo de su aun no llegada se debía a la gran distancia que recorrer volando y no a otra razón.

-Jamás debí haber ido a esa maldita cita- se castigó a si mismo- De no haberlo hecho, ella jamás hubiese sido raptada y mucho menos habría sufrido tanto como lo había hecho en esos días.

-¿Y si no regresa?- se preguntó en voz alta levantándose de golpe de la silla, causando que ésta cayera al suelo.

Permaneció estático por unos segundos más, hasta que un pequeño ruido captó su atención, bajó su mano hasta el cinturón, encontrando su último disco congelante, lo sujetó firmemente al tiempo que caminaba tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y descubrir el origen de ruido que había escuchado con anterioridad.

Se giró, escuchando una vez más ese ruido.

Un alo de esperanza golpeó su pecho, la presión con la que sujetaba el disco disminuyo.

-¿Eres tú, Starfire?- preguntó al tiempo que se adentraba al pasillo, un nuevo ruido, esta vez mucho más claro que el anterior se escuchó.

-¿Star?- volvió a llamarla.

* * *

-Cyborg, por última vez, regresa a la torre, ¡necesitas recargar tus energías!- insistía Raven.

-Ya te lo dije, Raven, no me iré hasta que me digan que ya les pueden dar el alta a todos, son nuestros compañeros, nuestros amigos, no los podemos abandonar- trató de explicarse Cyborg alterado.

-¿Y qué hay de Robin?, él también te necesita, solo piénsalo, esta solo en la torre...

-Red X está con él- la interrumpió Chico Bestia atándose las agujetas de sus tenis.

-Conocemos a Red X, él sé ira y volverá a su vida normal, no se va a quedar con Robin hasta que lleguemos, además, ¿Qué tal si Starfire ya volvió?

-Raven, si ella ya hubiese aparecido Robin ya nos hubiera llamado para darnos la buena noticia.

-No estoy muy seguro, Cy, qué tal si por estar besándola y abrazándola se le olvidó avisarnos, si antes Robin se quedaba embobado con Star, ahora con mayor razón lo estará.

-Nunca creí que diría esto, pero Chico Bestia tiene un buen punto.

* * *

-¡Maldición!- exclamó alterado Red X tras revisar todos los satélites a los que había tenido acceso, había tardado toda la noche y parte de la madrugada para lograrlo, y hasta ese momento no había localizado ninguna imagen de Starfire volando por Sudamérica o Centroamérica.

Eso no estaba bien, el mal presentimiento que anteriormente había decidido ignorar y tragarse, regresó con mayor fuerza.

-¿Dónde estás Starfire?- se preguntó en voz alta.

* * *

Cyborg caminó por el largo pasillo de la torre, en la primera planta no había nadie, se dirigió al elevador y pulsó la planta de la sala, mientras esperaba a llegar maldijo mentalmente a Raven y a Chico Bestia por haberlo convencido de volver a la Torre.

Estaba sumamente preocupado por los chicos, especialmente por Bee, y ni que decir de Kole, habían tenido que acomodarle el hueso, ponerle puntadas, clavos y enyesarle la pierna, sin mencionar que le habían tenido que hacer varias transfusiones de sangre, Gnnark tenía al menos 2 costillas rotas, la verdad es que estaba sumamente sorprendido de que no se hubiese quejado cuando ayudó a trasportar a los demás titanes heridos.

El pobre de Kid Flash no había sufrido daños realmente serios, solo algunas leves quemaduras y uno que otro golpe, pero eran soportables, sin embargo, pudo notar que lo que realmente le dolía a Kid Flash no eran sus propias heridas, sino el hecho de que Jinx había sufrido una leve fractura en el cráneo, los médicos en esos momentos seguramente continuaban haciéndole todo tipo de estudios para descartar algún daño neurológico. A Herald lo habían tenido que meter a una tina llena de hielos y agua fría para bajarle la temperatura, sin mencionar que le habían puesto dos bolsas de suero en una sola noche, ya que según los médicos había sufrido de un agotamiento demasiado extremo cuya fiebre solo agravó, sus energías estaban al límite, Hot Spot había sufrido de un breve episodio de hipotermia, su cuerpo necesitaba estar caliente, a una temperatura mucho más elevada que la del cuerpo común normal.

Y esos solo eran algunos de los titanes, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, por las que las atravesó, al pasar por la cocina, el fuerte olor a cafeína llegó a sus fosas nasales, por lo que al llegar junto a Robin no se sorprendió al verlo con unas grandes ojeras y una taza medio vacía de café negro en el escritorio.

-Hola- lo saludó, no sabía que decirle, era obvio que Starfire aun no había regresado, Robin lo saludó con un suave movimiento de cabeza, dándole a entender que lo había escuchado.

-¿Alguna novedad de Star?

-Ninguna- respondió cabizbajo-¿Cómo están los demás?

Cyborg resistió el impulso de resoplar y en su lugar hizo una mueca, desvió la mirada, a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña gatita que bebía de un gran tazón de leche, la pequeña gatita levantó la cara con los bigotes llenos de leche, le maulló una vez a modo de saludo y regresó a su leche.

-Están estables- se limitó a decir, no quería preocuparlo para que se sintiera aun más culpable de lo que ya de por si se sentía el pobre. Por que lo sabía, podía notar por la expresión de su rostro y su andar cabizbajo que se estaba culpando de todo lo ocurrido, se estaba culpando de la desaparición de Star, de no haberla traído con él cuando pudo, quizás incluso se sentía culpable por haberse entregado al beso que compartió con ella y de no haber adivinado sus intenciones.

-Ve a descansar, necesitar recuperar tus energías, Cy- le pidió Robin dándole la espalda y regresando a los monitores.

-Pero tú...

-Yo estoy bien, amigo, te ves realmente mal- lo criticó Robin para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Una sonrisa burlona se deslizó en los labios del titán mitad robot y una mirada de reto brilló en sus ojos.

-Tú no luces mejor que yo-

-Anda vete, cuando recuperes tus fuerzas me iré a descansar- le aseguró Robin al leer la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Lo prometes?

Cyborg no comprendió por que de pronto Robin se estremeció levemente cuando pronunció esa frase, sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar la promesa que su amiga les había hecho, de que volvería con ellos.

Segundos después Robin asintió pesadamente con la cabeza, por un breve instante se preguntó si sería lo mejor ir a recuperar sus fuerzas o quedarse a charlar con Robin e intentarle subirle el ánimo, pero una imagen de Raven demoníaca apareció en su mente amenazándolo por no irse a descansar tal y como le había ordenado.

Echó un último vistazo a su amigo, Nightfire saltó al regazo de Robin, frotándose contra él para llamar su atención, el chico maravilla la acarició distraídamente mientras seguía observando los monitores.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, tecleó la clave de acceso y la puerta metálica se abrió, entró y tras él las puertas se cerraron, llegó hasta su cama metálica y conectó los circuitos para recargar sus energías, ¿qué podía decir? Robin no quería hablar en ese momento, además parecía que irónicamente, la pequeña mascota de Stafire y Robin se encargaría de mantenerlo distraído, además Raven lo degollaría vivo si no lo encontraba totalmente descansado, liberó un largo suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos, dejando que el sueño lo venciera.

* * *

Veinte minutos, Treinta minutos, cuarenta y cinco minutos, una hora, hora y media, dos horas, tres horas, cuatro horas, cinco horas.

El tiempo parecía avanzar cada vez con mayor rapidez, pero aun así para Robin esas horas se le habían hecho eternas.

Cyborg entró en la sala, completamente recuperado, observó brevemente a Robin y se dirigió a la cocina, sacó la leche, la vertió en un vaso y la puso a calentar en el horno de microondas, una vez que estuvo lista, sacó una bolsita con un polvo color blanco, dejándolo caer sobre la bebida, tomó una cuchara y lo revolvió de tal forma que no se notara.

Regresó a la sala en donde Robin continuaba tecleando claves de acceso de distintos satélites, tratando de encontrar alguna imagen de Starfire huyendo de la base.

-Tu turno- dijo de pronto Cyborg, provocando que el líder titán diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

-Aun puedo aguantar un poco más

-Nada de eso, cumple tu parte del trato- le exigió Cyborg, fingiendo estar enfadado.

Robin lo observó por dos largos minutos en completo silencio.

-Honestamente con toda la cafeína que consumí, dudo que pueda conciliar el sueño- confesó finalmente con los hombros caídos.

-Toma, es leche caliente, te ayudara a dormir- le entregó Cyborg el vaso de leche.

Robin lo observó con sospecha, pero no dijo nada, se sentía demasiado agobiado para preocuparse de su paranoia, por lo que se limitó a echarle un breve vistazo a su amigo, pero él no mostraba ningún signo de culpabilidad, por lo que se bebió el contenido del vaso de un solo trago.

La cálida bebida bajó por su garganta, creándole una agradable sensación, dejó el vaso vacío en el escritorio, tomó a Nightifire en brazos, separándola del ratón de juguete con el que se entretenía y se perdió en el pasillo.

Cyborg dejó escapar un suspiro, tomó el vaso y lo llevó a la cocina junto con la taza vacía de Robin para lavarlos.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando al descubierto su sombrío dormitorio, observó a su alrededor, pero sentía que algo faltaba ahí, resignado salió de ahí y entró en la siguiente habitación, la de Starfire, los coloridos colores mostraban vida en esa habitación, ignoró el sonido de las puertas al cerrarse detrás de él.

Era la segunda vez que entraba a su habitación en ese día, la primera había sido cuando fue a investigar el extraño sonido que se escuchaba, creyendo ingenuamente que se trataba de Starfire, pero sus esperanzas se habían caído al suelo, estrellándose cruelmente en el momento en que las puertas metálicas se abrieran y encontrara a la pequeña Nightfire, en lugar de su amiga.

Inhalo el aroma que desprendía la habitación, un aroma floral con un pequeño toque frutal, tratando de retener en su sistema ese delicioso aroma de la dueña de su corazón, era tan distinto al olor del alcohol y de los antisépticos que aun flotaba en el aire de la sala, la enfermería y algunos pasillos, se dirigió a la cama con la femenina sábana, apartó la marioneta, colocándola en su lugar y se dejó caer en la cama redonda, era increíblemente suave.

-Como Starfire- pensó en voz alta, se quitó las botas dejándolas esparcidas por el suelo y observó el techo de la habitación, sus párpados comenzaron a pesar, no lo entendía, después de la alta dosis de cafeína que había consumido debía permanecer despierto por lo menos durante un par de días más, un bostezo salió de su garganta, estiró su mano, tomando el portarretrato con la fotografía de Starfire abrazándolo, la abrazó contra su pecho hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, Morfeo había ganado una vez más esta batalla contra el sueño que mantenía con Robin.

La pequeña felina saltó a la cama, observó a Robin por unos minutos para después avanzar, un suave movimiento de Robin la hizo retroceder asustada, el chico se dio media vuelta, quedando de lado aun abrazando la fotografía con uno de sus brazos y estirando el otro sobre la cama, tras esperar un momento, finalmente se acercó al chico, frotó sus suave pelaje contra su brazo, pero él solo murmuró cosas incomprensibles, se acurrucó contra él y levantó un poco la vista, observando la fotografía que él protegía, bajó su cabecita y se durmió a su lado.

* * *

Kid Flash dio un respingo al despertar de golpe, se había pasado el día completo esperando noticias de Jinx, observó confundido a su alrededor, encontrándose con Raven quien le hacía una seña para que no hiciera ruido.

La enfermera de guardia pasó frente a él, observó la habitación, la paciente permanecía inconsciente tras la complicada operación, le dio un corto saludo al chico pelirrojo y continuó con su guardia.

Una vez perdida de vista, Raven salió de su escondite.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine ayudarla a que se recupere más rápido- le informó acercándose a la cama donde la titán pelirosa se encontraba aun sedada, posó su mano en la cabeza de la titán, un par de minutos después, Kid Flash notó el gran cambio, la piel ya no se veía tan pálida, sus signos vitales mejoraron y las cicatrices desaparecieron.

-En cuanto los efectos de los sedantes se pasen, podrá despertar.

-Gracias, Raven

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza para después desaparecer en un portal oscuro que atravesó el piso.

* * *

Una semana después los titanes habían sido dados de alta, Raven se había encargado de sanar más rápido las heridas de sus compañeros, pero ni siquiera esa buena noticia alegró o tranquilizó a Robin, quien había hecho una larga lista de llamadas a contactos militares que muchos desconocían hasta su paradero, pero todos les daban la misma información que él ya conocía.

Intentó incluso contactar a Red X y a Gizmo, para que entraran al sistema y averiguar más a fondo, por supuesto ante la mención de éste último Cyborg se había enfadado al sentirse desplazado, pero minutos después comprendió que su amigo no estaba pensando con claridad, la preocupación y la impotencia lo estaban cegando.

Las cosas no habían sido nada fáciles en esa semana, como si no fuese suficiente con lo sucedido, la prensa había estado en el hospital tratando de averiguar cómo era que se habían lastimado tan seriamente los súper héroes. Afortunadamente no habían preguntado el motivo del por que Starfire y Robin no habían ido a visitar a sus amigos y compañeros titanes al hospital.

Si la prensa llegara a saber de la desaparición de Starfire, no querían pensar en el gran alboroto que se armaría

En cuanto la puerta del ascensor se abrió Robin se abalanzó desesperado hacia Herald, quien había sido al único que mantuvieron un poco más retenido en el hospital, lo jaló con fuerza del traje, hasta sentarlo en una de las sillas junto a la computadora central de la torre.

-Necesito que me lleves cuanto antes al lugar donde estaba la base de Antártida.

La voz de Robin sonaba grave y levemente temblorosa, llena de nerviosismo y desesperación, Herald se había quedado en silencio al igual que el resto del grupo permanecían de pie sin quitarles la vista, incluso Speedy se había abstenido de hacer algún hiriente comentario.

-¿Te das cuenta de que al pedirme esto, estas desconfiando de Starfire?- preguntó seriamente

-No te entiendo, ¿De qué hablas?

-Al pedirme que te lleve indirectamente estas desconfiando de la palabra que Starfire nos dio todos-explicó

-Lo sé, pero tampoco puedo soportar la angustia de no saber en dónde está, de saber si está a salvo o si necesita de mi ayuda, ¡Debo encontrarla, tengo que volver a verla!-exclamó desesperado Robin con la voz grave-Te lo suplico, llévame a ese lugar.

Todos sostenían el aliento de forma inconsciente, nerviosos por la respuesta de su amigo y la reacción que podría provocar en su líder.

-Esta bien, iremos- finalmente respondió Herald, el resto liberó el aire que retenían, suspirando llenos de alivio.

-Gracias- murmuró Robin, agarró una de las mochilas que se encontraban en el sofá y se la entregó- es tu abrigo- respondió ante su cara de confusión.

-Voy por mi abrigo- anunció Raven, desapareciendo.

-¡Y yo por el mío!- exclamó el resto bastante emocionados.

-Aguarden un momento- exclamó Herald poniéndose de pie, los otros se quedaron estáticos, observándolos, como si alguien los hubiese congelado en ese instante.

Las miradas de todos mostraban confusión y en algunos un poco de enfado, pero ni siquiera eso intimidó a Herald.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Chico Bestia bajando a Melvin, a quien segundos antes había alzado hasta sus hombros lleno de emoción.

-Yo no dije que los llevaría a todos- explicó Herald.

-Pero, pero... nosotros.. Star y ... – murmuraban de forma incoherente algunos señalando a Herald y a Robin.

-Entonces, ¿quiénes irán?- preguntó Bee calmada.

-Robin, por supuesto- exclamó sarcásticamente Speedy frunciendo el ceño con disgusto y volteando la cara con enfado.

-Así es, Robin irá, él elegirá a 8 titanes más para que nos acompañen y nos ayuden en la búsqueda, así que elige Robin- respondió Herald

Robin observó a sus amigos, todos y cada uno de ellos desesperados para que los eligieran. Hizo un esquema mental de las habilidades de sus amigos y cuales le beneficiaran en su búsqueda.

-De acuerdo, Cyborg- se giró al titán mitad robot -necesito de los planos que lograste obtener de la base, todo en cuanto a la ubicación, Raven, tú serás esencial en caso de que Star se encuentre herida, Chico Bestia, tu no serás de utilidad con la gran cantidad de animales en los que te puedes transformar ya sea para rastrear su olor o para mover los escombros, Aqualad, tu poder sobre el agua nos permitirá ampliar nuestra búsqueda con mayor eficacia, Hot Spot te necesito para que identifiques el calor de Starfire y nos guíes a ella, Kid Flash, Más y Menos, necesitare de su gran velocidad para peinar en los alrededores, ustedes lo harán en mucho menos tiempo que cualquiera de nosotros, los demás se quedaran aquí a esperar noticias, ¿están de acuerdo?- preguntó volviendo la vista hacia el resto.

La mayoría asintió, pero algunos se mantuvieron cruzados de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, igual que Speedy.

-Bien, ya esta decidido, Robin Cyborg, Raven, Chico Bestia, Aqualad, Hot Spot, Kid Flash, Más y Menos, vengan aquí- de inmediato obedecieron la orden y se unieron a Herald.

Tomó su trompeta mística e hizo aparecer un portal, Arget al instante comprendió el motivo por el que le había pedido a Robin que eligiera a solo 8, el tamaño era considerablemente más angosto que el primero que habían usado para transportarlos la primera vez.

-Suerte chicos- les deseó Bee despidiéndose con la mano.

-No vuelvan sin ella- los amenazó Speedy, Red Star junto a él asintió.

-Tengan cuidado- les pidió Melvin sosteniendo las manos de Thether y Tommy.

Los 10 titanes asintieron y se adentraron al portal una vez que lo traspasaron por completo el umbral desapareció con una luz brillante.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Sí lo sé, es un capitulo sin acción, pero tenía que ponerlo, tampoco podía pasar que los titanes heridos y moribundos se recuperasen de la nada, sería algo torpe de mi parte hacer eso.

El capitulo no es tan largo como el anterior, lo sé pero creo que debe ser algo tedioso leerse un capitulo tan largo, así que este tiene solo 19 hojas, prometo que el próximo si tendrá acción y tendrán noticias de Starfire, y como disculpa y agradecimiento por aun seguir leyendo este fic y dejarme sus opiniones, aquí les dejo un pequeño spoiler:

**SPOILERS del próximo capítulo: **

_-No puedo ser más un titán, sólo los expongo al peligro_

_-Se que estás por ahí escondida, Starfire, ¿en verdad crees que puedes escapar de mi?_

_Nunca podrás, el destino está de mi lado- exclamó Slade con una malvada sonrisa grabada en sus labios._

_Podía ver su propia sangre manchando sus ropas y formando un charco carmesí a su alrededor, se sujetó el abdomen, tratando de detener la hemorragia, inclinándose de forma inconsciente hacia el frente, colocándose casi en posición fetal, su largo cabello rojo fuego cayó como una cortina sobre su rostro, impidiendo ver las lágrimas que derramaba, se mordió los labios para evitar gritar por el dolor y se movió de tal forma que quedara completamente oculta en su escondite, no quería que la encontrara, no quería volver a pasar por aquello otra vez, escuchó un ruido cerca de donde estaba, y tuvo que ahogar un gemido, ¿es que esto no acabaría nunca?._

* * *

Y hasta ahí con el spoiler.

¿Qué pasara?

¿Qué encontraran Robin y los chicos?

¿Dónde está Slade y la Hermandad del Mal?

¿Dónde está Starfire?

¿A qué se refiere Slade con aquello del destino?

¿Qué es lo que planea y en qué encaja Starfire en sus planes?

¿Podrán encontrarla y esta vez llevarla sana y salvo con ellos?

Todas esas respuestas las encontraran en los próximos capítulos.

PD: Vayan a ver la película de Los Expedientes secretos X: Quiero creer, no se la pueden perder, esta buenisima, aunque claro, recuerden que soy fan. Pronto subire un one-shot.


	14. Retazos de Esperanza

* * *

Hola, que bien se siente volver después de tanto tiempo lejos, sé que muchos están molestos por no haber actualizado antes (que tampoco es novedad, aunque sé que ésta vez si me pasé) pero iba a actualizar antes del tercer mes "reglamental", el capitulo estaba casi listo, solo faltaban un par de escenas y revisar la ortografía, pero mi computadora se murió, le dio un ataque al disco duro, mismo que no pudo sobrevivir y que fue imposible conseguir un donante por el tipo y antigüedad y hasta que no pude conseguir otra computadora (no me siento del todo cómoda escribiendo en una computadora que no me pertenece, lo sé, soy rara u.u) o tener un poco más de confianza a la oficina a la que me cambiaron no lo pude seguir, total que pasaron los meses (donde mi único entretenimiento fue leer la saga completa de Crepúsculo por ni idea de que vez, hasta que conseguí el libro de Huésped- de Stephenie Meyer- que leí ya como tres veces o más, esta increíble les recomiendo el libro) y cuando volví de vacaciones fue cuando lo pude seguir y posteriormente terminar. Aunque para publicarlo fue otra historia, ya que sigo sin tener computadora propia, y tuve que usar la de mi hermano (que aún no está configurada en español, por lo que me desespero por los acentos, las eñes y demás signos ortográficos que no encuentro en el teclado) hasta que finalmente aquí está. En cuanto al One-shot ya está en línea (la idea original era subirlo el 14 de febrero, pero dudo que me preste la computadora en ese día o en otro más cercano u.u).

Ahora me toca agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron sus reviews (gracias chicos, me subieron el ánimo cada vez que iba al ciber a revisar mi correo y los leía, si continúo con ésta historia es por ustedes):**Saku, sweet_starfire,mariaengaxia, AAnukita16, Guaditta, only Black lover, johnn23,me gustan mucho tus historias,sweet_starfire (gracias por tus 4 reviews), Donpimpon (gracias por tus 2 historias), Diana_chan, vergil ansen, AutoSama, yess, Raven_Sakura, claudia skyangel, Solariz, your-way-to-death, dragon titanico, el angel de la oscuridad, anuza, X.x-Anemone-x.X, Luchyrct, PelusitaBlack93, Arlet, lorena, CuttingEdfe19.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Retazos de Esperanza**

El portal desapareció a sus espaldas y una fría ventisca los recibió, provocando que se frotaran los brazos para calentarse.

Hot Spot observó a su alrededor, había pequeñas montañas de nieve que el no recordaba haber visto antes, a su lado Cyborg avanzó un par de pasos seguido de los demás, sin embargo el paisaje era tan distinto al que recordaban que se sentían perdidos.

-Me estoy congelando-se quejó Chico Bestia temblando.

Raven rodó los ojos mientras los demás lo ignoraron.

-Muy bien, Chico Bestia busca el olor de Star, Kid Flash, Más y Menos hagan lo suyo, Cyborg intenta encontrar la base- ordenó Robin, de inmediato los titanes acataron las ordenes.

Chico Bestia se transformó en un lanudo perro verde olfateando entre la nieve, Cyborg revisaba las graficas que su brazo mecánico mostraba y Kid Flash, Más y Menos peinaban la zona.

Tras echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, tratando de soportan otros 5 minutos a la espera de los resultados Robin se giró hacia Hot Spot.

-¿Logras sentir a Starfire?-apretó los puños, esperando con ansias la respuesta, pero el titán se limitó a avanzar con las manos extendidas junto a Chico Bestia entre la nieve, probablemente tratando de localizar el calor corporal de la titán pelirroja.

-No puede ser- musitó débilmente Cyborg.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Robin, esos montones de nieve son los escombros de la base, dudo mucho que logremos encontrar algo que nos lleve a Starfire, o a su... cuerpo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó con un hilo de voz Herald.

-Escucha Cyborg, sé que Star está con vida, puedo sentirlo y unos montones de escombros cubiertos por nieve no me detendrán.

-¿Encontraron algo?- preguntó Raven al ver como Kid Flash, Más y Menos se detenían junto a ella, evitando cruzarse con Robin.

-Sí, montañas de escombros y unos débiles rastros de sangre congelada que desaparecen a varios metros.

-¿Creen que ese rastro de sangre…?

-No estamos seguros, Raven, tomé algunas muestras para revisarlas en la torre, pero por la forma de las manchas y los ángulos, apostaría a que el dueño o- tragó saliva- … dueña, logró escapar... o desaparecer- terminó Kid Flash.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Raven observando de reojo a Cyborg y Aqualad arreglándoselas para deshacerse de la nieve y retirar una gran cantidad de escombros.

-Hay algunas manchas de combustible quemado, usaron 2 naves para escapar, además de algunos de los vehículos que nos vimos obligados a abandonar durante la misión.

-¿Cuán resientes son?

-Me arriesgo a decir que solo tienen algunos minutos de diferencia de cuando escapamos nosotros.

El perro verde ladró dos veces, para después recuperar su forma humana.

-Puedo sentir el aroma de Star con mayor intensidad en esta zona

Todos se acercaron de inmediato hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el titán verde.

-¿Estas seguro Bestita?

-Sí, ayúdenme a levantar estos escombros-pidió el titán para después transformarse en un gorila gigante verde, enterró sus grandes manos en la nieve y de un rápido movimiento logró sacar lo que en el pasado había sido un gran trozo de pared metálica.

-Entremos- exclamó decidido Robin, adentrándose dentro de aquel oscuro y frío agujero, seguido de sus compañeros.

El aire era denso y terriblemente helado, Cyborg encendió la luz de su hombro, alumbrando el camino, parecía alguna clase de túnel y en varias zonas se podía escuchar el sonido de las gotas estrellándose en el suelo.

-Estamos dentro del túnel de escape de la base, en 20 metros debemos girar a la derecha-informó Cyborg revisando los gráficos.

-Esta bloqueada-exclamaron al mismo tiempo Más y Menos

Aqualad extendió sus brazos y usando sus poderes logró derretir y apartar la nieve al instante Hot Spot derritió el metal, consiguiendo que continuaran avanzando según las indicaciones de Cyborg.

Hot Spot se detuvo en seco al igual que el perro verde lanudo, quien hizo un extraño gesto, como si hubiese olido algo desagradable.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Robin

-Radiación- respondió Hot Spot

-¿Radiación?- preguntó Raven sin comprender.

-Puede percibiste en esta zona una gran cantidad de radiación alterada que fue liberada, aun quedan restos de ésta- contestó Cyborg uniéndoseles.

-¿A qué te refieres con radiación alterada?

-Esta radiación… es extraña, Kid Flash.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Fue alterada con elementos desconocidos, no consigo descubrir cuales- contestó Cyborg revisando su brazo-Debemos volver- continuó con voz alerta.

-¿Volver?- repitieron todos al unísono

-El resto de la base se desplomó, ésta es una ruta de escape pero a unos metros lo único que encontraran serán escombros, si el aire es denso aquí, allá será imposible respirar-

El perro volvió a su estado humano, tembló y con los dientes titiritando por el frío exclamó:

-El a-aro-roma. d-de Sta-ta-tarfire es-está di-di-disperso po-por to-todo el lu-lugar- frunció la nariz- es vi-vi-viejo.

Hot Spot se acercó a él para calentarlo con sus poderes, el titán verde le agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Lo que Chico Bestia quiso decir es que Starfire no está aquí, el rastro disperso es viejo, el más reciente es el que se percibe en el túnel, así que salió por aquí, logrando escapar de la base-les informó Hot Spot con una pequeña sonrisa, Chico Bestia asintió dándole la razón.

Un pequeño temblor los alertó, levantaron la vista viendo con horror como el túnel dentro de poco se vendría abajo.

-Entonces, salgamos de aquí-dijo Raven creando una burbuja de energía oscura y atrapando dentro a los otros 9 titanes, atravesando la nieve.

La burbuja aterrizó suavemente sobre la blanca y mullida nieve, para segundos después desaparecer.

Herald observó a su alrededor, viendo a lo lejos la nieve que cubría a la tierra y al hielo, todo era blanco, varios metros más alejados pudo ver como la nieve volaba al haberse derrumbado el túnel, una brisa helada los golpeó, Chico Bestia se removió inquieto a su lado, se giró hacia Kid Flash y medio segundo después desaparecieron, los gemelos Más y Menos los siguieron, ante la confusa mirada de los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?

Cyborg se encogió de hombros, curioso por saber lo que estaban haciendo los otros 4.

Robin corrió en la dirección a la que se habían dirigido los otros titanes, siendo observado por sus amigos.

Hot Spot y Aqualad se miraron entre si, ambos reflejando una expresión preocupada, Raven se unió a ellos, su expresión era fría, pero su mirada reflejaba lo mismo que las de los demás.

La nieve le llegaba a las rodillas, entumeciéndolas, apretó los dientes y soportó la fría ventisca que lo golpeó, su corazón latía de forma vertiginosa, la nieve era cada vez más difícil de atravesar, una nueva ventisca lo hizo retroceder un paso, obligó a sus piernas a continuar, solo unos metros lo separaban de Chico Bestia, Kid Flash, Más y Menos, debía esforzarse, se preguntó brevemente cuánto había estado caminando, quizás medio kilómetro, tenía un extraño presentimiento, giró su rostro, no podía ver a sus amigos, se ajustó la gorra de la chaqueta y siguió avanzando.

Varios metros más alejados, Kid Flash, Más y Menos apartaban la nieve de forma desesperada, siendo ayudados por el perro verde que olisqueaba en la nieve y a base de ladridos les decía donde seguir cavando.

-¿Qué encontraron?-preguntó jadeando, restándole importancia al hecho de que había dejado de sentir los dedos de los pies por el frío.

Ninguno respondió, sólo continuaron cavando en la nieve, al ver que no le respondían, se acercó a ellos y les ayudó a cavar, la desesperación y la gran concentración que vio en los rostros de los sus amigos, lo asustó y lo hizo cavar con mayor rapidez.

Chico Bestia dejó de escarbar con sus patas para aullar al cielo, sonaba sumamente fuerte, probablemente para llamar a los demás, Menos observó su comunicador, dándose cuenta de que éste no funcionaba, una fina capa de hielo comenzaba a cubrirlo, observó el de su hermano que estaba en el mismo estado que el suyo, Robin los observó, así que por eso había aullado en lugar de llamar a los demás por el comunicador.

Un pensamiento alarmista cruzó su mente. Si Chico Bestia había corrido de ese modo transformado en un perro y no en otro animal más resistente a ésta temperatura, sólo podía significar una cosa, Chico Bestia debió haber olido el aroma de Starfire, probablemente ella se encontraba sepultada entre la nieve, un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura corrió cruelmente por su espalda y fue incapaz de contener el respingo al descubrir lo que la nieve ocultaba.

-Hay que seguir cavando-ordenó Robin al ver como Más y Menos se detenían y no respondían, completamente paralizados por lo que veían, se giró hacia Chico Bestia, quien cavaba sin detenerse-Ve por los demás, podríamos necesitar de su ayuda-

El perro verde ladró y corrió para acatar la orden de su líder.

Más y Menos se detuvieron volteando sus manos enguantadas, intentando abrirlas y cerrarlas, pero prácticamente no las sentían.

-Más… Menos- los llamó Robin al ver que dejaban de cavar.

-Lo sentimos-se disculpó Menos

-Temo que se nos congelaron las manos-se disculparon los titanes, frotándose las manos para tratar de descongelarlas.

-Traten de calentarse, nosotros continuaremos-

Los gemelos asintieron, volvieron a frotarse las manos, mientras observaban a Robin y a Kid Flash apartando la nieve, hubiese sido más fácil de haber traído una pala. Escucharon como alguien se acercaba, sus manos ya estaban recuperando la sensibilidad.

Tres minutos después pudieron ver como un enorme oso polar verde llegaba a ellos y bajaba a Herald, Cyborg, Aqualad y Hot Spot. Raven, que venía volando, levitaba junto a ellos.

-¿Encontraron algo?

El oso verde gruñó señalando el lugar donde Kid Flash y Robin seguían apartando la nieve.

Cyborg se acercó de inmediato observando casi con horror lo que veía, grandes manchas de sangre que la nieve había absorbido y algunos pedazos de tela quemada atrapada en la nieve y el hielo, ayudó a Robin al ver que éste había llegado al hielo, la sangre se había congelado y algunos cabellos rojos ahora eran visibles, Hot Spot y Aqualad lo apartaron y extendieron sus manos, derritiendo la nieve y el grueso hielo donde se podían vislumbrar los cabellos, Aqualad escuchó un curioso sonido a su espalda, por lo que miró sobre su hombro, encontrando a Cyborg extendiendo su brazo, ahora con forma de cañón y apuntando a la dura capa de hielo.

-No lo hagas, podrías destruirla, déjamelo a mí- lo atajó Hot Spot observando a Aqualad deteniendo el brazo de Cyborg.

Cyborg regresó su brazo a su forma convencional, observando impaciente a Aqualad y Hot Spot derritiendo la gruesa capa de hielo, sin embargo, por más que trataban de derretirla, una gran parte de ésta parecía no querer ceder.

-Es hielo sólido-les informó Cyborg

Robin se acercó a ellos, apartándolos, se agachó, y pasó su mano por aquella fría capa, apartó el agua nieve y palpó la superficie, un par de segundos después se giró hacia los demás.

-No es hielo

-¿Qué?

-Es un vidrio sucio-explicó poniéndose de pie- Hay que retirarlo.

Los demás asintieron, por lo que una vez más Hot Spot y Aqualad se encargaron de derretir la nieve alrededor de aquel grueso cristal, una vez localizados los bordes entre todos lo retiraron, al acercarse descubrieron con horror lo que el cristal cubría.

Partes de cuerpos humanos, algunos completamente calcinados, otros mutilados, Más y Menos de inmediato se cubrieron los ojos para dejar de ver aquella terrible escena, mientras Herald se encontraba paralizado observando uno de los cuerpos decapitados, Robin cayó de rodillas, incapaz de mantenerse de pie por más tiempo.

-No-susurró Robin como si de ese modo lograra borrar lo que veía, se negaba a creer que aquellos pedazos de tela chamuscada y los largos cabellos rojos que aun flotaban en el agua semi congelada fueran de ella, le horrorizaba lo que significaba.

-No- repitió con fuerza, como si hacerlo le diera más firmeza a sus palabras.

Kid Flash avanzó con paso veloz y en un parpadeo ya se encontraba junto a los demás, sosteniendo una bolsa transparente donde se podían ver los cabellos rojos.

-Robin- lo llamó Cyborg, sintiendo como el nudo en su estómago se apretaba, pero su amigo no se movió-Robin, se terminó- su voz sonó temblorosa y apenas se pudo escuchar entre los sollozos que algunos trataban de retener sin éxito, sin embargo el líder titán permanecía sin moverse.

Un sollozo femenino llamó la atención de los demás, girándose en su dirección encontrando a Raven ligeramente temblando, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños y sus labios apretados, los ojos mostraban un profundo dolor, solo comparado con el que los ojos de Robin ocultaban bajo el antifaz, un nuevo gemido escapó de su garganta, y de forma sorprendente pudieron ver como una gruesa lágrima resbalaba desde la esquina de su ojo derecho deslizándose por su mejilla, hasta llegar a la barbilla, más lágrimas siguieron a la primera, acompañadas casi en sinfonía por las de Más, Menos, Chico Bestia y Robin, un temblor bajo sus pies los alarmó, el llanto se liberó y con una pequeña serie de hipidos Raven cayó de rodillas en la esponjosa nieve, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, los temblores cobraron fuerza, Cyborg tuvo que tragarse su dolor para tratar de comprender lo que sucedía.

-Star- sollozó Robin, golpeando con fuerza el suelo cubierto de hielo.

Otra sacudida los golpeó al cobrar fuerza el llanto de Raven, Cyborg continuaba observando a su alrededor y verificando datos en su brazo mecánico, mientras los demás se lamentaban en silencio, ignorando los temblores bajo sus pies, finalmente fue un crujido cerca de ellos lo que los alertó, obligándolos a que levantaran la vista y se dieran cuenta de que los escombros y el suelo empezaban a sacudirse y agrietarse.

Raven gritó de forma estrangulada y las grietas empeoraron, un gran montículo de hielo cayó aproximadamente a 10 metros de ellos, provocando que el hielo se resquebrajara y se rompiera, avanzando peligrosamente hacia donde estaban, los pedazos de hielo se iban alejando por la corriente helada del agua, Herald soltó una exclamación y se apresuró a sacar su trompeta mística, Kid Flash se apresuró a ir por Hot Spot y Robin que trataban de saltar los frágiles pedazos de hielo para reunirse con los demás, aunque el grueso pedazo de hielo en el que flotaban parecía querer alejarse cuanto antes de los demás ayudado de la fría corriente, trajo primero a Robin y segundos después recuperó a Hot Spot, el portal apareció frente a ellos y lo atravesaron justo a tiempo antes de que uno de los grandes montones de escombros los aplastaran.

* * *

Red X esperó a los hombres que había enviado hacía poco más de 6 días a la base Antártica con la esperanza de que la localizaran o que encontraran algo que le ayudara a rastrearla, hubiese ido él mismo de no ser por que de momento no tenía permitido salir del país, no sin exponerse.

La secretaria se acercó por tercera vez a él, ofreciéndole un café, un té, agua o alguna otra bebida, mostró la sonrisa más amable que su impaciencia le permitía y agradeciéndole por su atención se negó de forma educada, la joven rubia asintió casi de forma aturdida y volvió a su puesto.

No era ningún secreto que era un hombre joven y atractivo para el sector femenino, una cualidad que había aprovechado muchas veces en sus anteriores misiones, una sonrisa sínica se asomó en las comisuras de sus labios al recordar el momento en que conoció a Starfire, sin embargo el recuerdo de su desaparición lo golpeó, provocando que la sonrisa se borrará antes de formarse por completo.

Echó un nuevo vistazo al pasillo, varias personas se acercaban, y detrás de ellas logró ubicar a los dos hombres que esperaba, por lo que se puso de pie, al vigilar por el rabillo del ojo descubrió a la secretaria rubia mirándolo de forma soñadora, no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado impaciente y nervioso por escuchar las novedades que le traían.

Los hombres le hicieron una seña para que los siguiera, por lo que los acompañó, al entrar en la oficina se sentó en la misma silla que en días anteriores había ocupado, luchando contra la desesperación y con las esperanzas en sus manos, para escuchar lo que habían descubierto.

Tragó saliva, y observó a los dos hombres de forma serena, ocultando el caos de emociones que habitaban en su interior, la espera había sido demasiado difícil y éste era el momento de la verdad, el momento en que la duda y la esperanza se batirían en un doloroso duelo por ver quien saldría vencedora.

* * *

Los titanes estaban estupefactos por lo que veían, hacía escasamente un par de minutos que el portal había aparecido, expulsando a los 10 titanes que habían ido a la nueva búsqueda de su compañera y amiga Starfire, las miradas llenas de dolor y de terror de algunos hizo que se les encogiera el corazón a todos, Red Star y Bee se acercaron a Cyborg, preguntando en silencio por Starfire, el titán mitad robot se limitó a negar con la cabeza, Bee se cubrió la boca con su mano derecha, Raven volvió a emitir un gemido estrangulado, varias cosas de cristal temblaron y segundos después se rompieron, recordándoles a los demás su presencia, el llanto ahogado de la titán no habían parado, ella sabía que esto era solo el comienzo y que debía controlar sus emociones si no quería destrozar la torre y acabar con la vida de sus amigos, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuándo acabas de comprobar que tu mejor amiga había muerto?

Es cierto que no habían encontrado su cadáver entre los que flotaban en la superficie, pero nadie había comprobado si debajo de había más, ninguno tuvo el valor, y aun así, los restos de sangre, los cabellos en el agua semi congelada y la ropa chamuscada de su amiga, eran viles pruebas de que ella no había sobrevivido a la explosión y respectivamente escapado del continente invernal, esa aplastante evidencia no dejaba mucho espacio para la pequeña esperanza que peleaba por mantenerse.

La torre se sacudió, los muebles ya estaban levitando y amenazaban con ser lanzados en cualquier dirección, los cristales de las enormes ventanas temblaron de forma estridente, un nuevo foco estalló, esta vez el del pasillo principal, las luces del elevador parpadearon, subiendo y bajando, totalmente fuera de control, un olor de madera y polvo impregnó el aire, varios aparatos electrodomésticos estallaron, haciendo que el olor a quemado se uniera a los demás aromas de forma desagradable.

-Raven, contrólate- le suplicó desesperado Cyborg.

El sonido de su voz era difícil de escuchar ante el bullicio que envolvía al lugar, Speedy se sujetaba con fuerza de una de las puertas para evitar salir disparado, las ventanas crujieron y los muebles finalmente se lanzaron en todas direcciones, Chico Bestia se apresuró a convertirse en un poderoso gorila verde para proteger a los más pequeños titanes que lloraban asustados por lo que sucedía, una vez teniéndolos bajo su protección se los entregó a Bee y a Red Star, quienes estaban resguardados, todos los demás corrían y trataban de ponerse a salvo excepto Robin que no se había movido ni un poco de su lugar a pesar del caos que reinaba, Bushido se lanzó contra él, estrellándose ambos contra el suelo, medio segundo después el sofá salió disparado en la dirección donde anteriormente se encontraban para finalmente atravesar una de las amplias ventanas, los cristales volaron sin dirección fija y entre el disturbio a Argent le pareció escuchar a Cyborg gritar algo parecido a "Nooooooooo, mi amado sofá, Nooo" acompañado de un suave lloriqueo.

Robin parecía demasiado afectado por lo que habían descubierto como para reaccionar como el líder que era y tratar de detener aquella situación, misma que se les estaba hiendo de las manos, Chico Bestia se acercó a Herald y le murmuró algo que sólo ellos pudieron escuchar debido al ruido de los gritos y de las cosas rompiéndose y estrellándose contra lo primero que tenían en frente, el gorila verde apareció de nuevo, atrapando a Raven con una de sus colosales manos, Herald proyectó un portal, absorbiéndolos a los tres.

Los muebles cayeron al suelo de golpe, las ventanas dejaron de convulsionarse y el elevador dejó de agitarse; la calma sustituyó al caos que anteriormente gobernaba, todos se miraron los unos a los otros, preguntándose en silencio ¿qué había sucedido?, Después de todo, muchos de los titanes eran extranjeros y desconocían el hecho de que Raven no podía mostrar sus emociones sin causar graves consecuencias.

Para sorpresa de todos Robin fue el primero en reaccionar, recogió las muestras que habían logrado obtener durante su pequeña búsqueda y sin mirar a nadie se dirigió al laboratorio para hacer los análisis correspondientes y verificar la autenticidad de las mismas.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?- preguntó Phanta, escuchando el sonido de la puerta del laboratorio cerrarse.

-Raven perdió el control de sus emociones- respondió Cyborg con una voz que denotaba tristeza y cierto temor.

-No me refiero a lo que acaba de suceder, sino a lo que sucedió en la Antártica-

-No la encontramos- esta vez quien respondió fue Aqualad.

-Por más que buscamos y peinamos todo el continente lo único que encontramos al principio fueran manchas de combustible quemado y sangre… - explicó Kid Flash

-Chico Bestia encontró el aroma de Starfire en un túnel de escape de la Base, descubrimos que lo usó para huir, pero al salir de ahí, Bestita encontró otro rastro de su aroma, Más, Menos y Kid Flash salieron disparados persiguiéndolo, y entre la nieve y el hielo…

-Encontramos sangre, cabellos y algunos pedazos de tela quemada, creemos que pertenecen a Starfire- terminó Aqualad.

* * *

Las palabras de aquellos hombres resonaron en su mente "Ella no se encuentra en aquel lugar, no conseguimos localizar su cuerpo, así que existe la probabilidad de que haya huido en alguno de los vehículos que se encontraban en ese momento"

La esperanza había cobrado fuerza, y vencido esta batalla, pero la guerra seguía en pie y aun no había ningún ganador, debía esperar, por duro que fuera. Pero aun tenía mucho por investigar, debía averiguar dónde habían aterrizado esos vehículos y quienes eran los pasajeros

* * *

El lugar era extraño, una parte de Chico Bestia se preguntaba dónde estaban, el paisaje era completamente desconocido, no lograba encontrar algún árbol o alguna otra forma de vida además de ellos tres.

El llanto de Raven continuaba, aunque por extraño que pareciera no afectaba a nada de su entorno, Herald le hizo una pequeña seña dirigiéndose a la titán quien permanecía en un rincón llorando sin poder detenerse, Bestita asintió, aunque con algo de nervios, finalmente el titán moreno desapareció dejándolos solos.

-Rae- la llamó sentándose a su lado, pero la joven no se movió y los sollozos se hicieron más audibles, se estrujó los sesos y puso a trabajar a su cerebro, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para sacar de ese estado a su amiga.

- No encontramos su cuerpo, Rae, aun puede estar con vida- su voz sonó llena de esperanza, ya que era a lo que él se aferraba para evitar desmoronarse, era el único camino que incluía luz y se mantenía alejado de la oscuridad impregnada de la desolación. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica y la acercó a su pecho, ella se abrazó a él como si fuera su tabla de flote en medio del mar abierto, aferrándose a aquella esperanza que junto a él brillaba como un faro en medio de la absoluta oscuridad del océano.

* * *

Cyborg se encontraba esperando a que la computadora emitiera los tan ansiados resultados, mientras los demás titanes trataban de ordenar el desorden de la sala, la cocina y las demás habitaciones que se habían visto afectadas por la magia de Raven. Robin permanecía lívido a su lado, esperando los resultados casi con terror, la computadora produjo un sonido, para un segundo después mostrar los resultados.

Todos dando como resultado: Positivo.

Realmente el cabello y la sangre pertenecían a Starfire y las fibras de la ropa daban un 98 % de probabilidad de pertenecer a las de ella.

Escuchó a Robin sentarse agobiado en una de las sillas, Jinx entró observando a los hombres con las expresiones impregnadas de dolor y tristeza.

-Ya volvieron, Raven luce más calmada ahora, al igual que Herald y Chico Bestia- les avisó, los continuó mirando por un par de minutos más y con un nudo en la garganta cerró la puerta para continuar limpiando el lugar.

* * *

Madame Rouge observó el pequeño frasco, el líquido verde esmeralda que éste contenía se agitó dentro del cristal, lo contempló desde otro ángulo observando como el líquido se movía, lo colocó frente a la luz de la lámpara de noche, el líquido brilló al reflejarse los rayos de luz en el cristal, atravesando el líquido luminoso, era suyo, únicamente suyo, y aunque por una parte se sentía molesta por no tener más de ese magnifico suero, se sentía orgullosa de no haber acabado con las manos vacías, no se cansaba de contemplarlo, sin embargo nadie debía saber que estaba en su poder, ni siquiera Slade, por lo que finalmente decidió ocultarlo en la caja fuerte.

Desafortunadamente sólo había logrado rescatar 5 ml. del suero, lo suficiente para una dosis, el resto se había perdido en la destrucción de la base, no le convenía utilizarlo en ese momento, sólo lo desperdiciaría, lo mejor era guardarlo para cuando fuese realmente necesario, sería perfecto para su venganza.

Les haría pagar el hecho de por poco haber muerto, sí, se vengaría de los Jóvenes Titanes, especialmente de Starfire, en cuanto la encontrara le quitaría todos sus poderes y después la mataría frente a su amado Robin.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa maléfica, no podía esperar para llevar a cabo su magnifico plan, pero para eso, primero debía encontrar al objeto de su venganza, a Starfire.

* * *

Los Días pasaban con rapidez, y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían pasado 4 semanas- probablemente las más difíciles de sus vidas- desde que habían huido de aquella base científica de la Antártica.

-¿Cómo está Robin?- preguntó Aqualad.

-No ha salido de la sala de entrenamiento, se la ha pasado despedazando el equipo, ya ha roto 10 sacos de boxeo, 5 perillas y 3 máquinas especiales.

-¿Qué esta haciendo ahora?- preguntó Bushido.

-Va por el onceavo saco de arena- respondió Cyborg ampliando la imagen que recibía de las cámaras de seguridad.

Nadie se había atrevido a hablar con Robin, él se los impedía, tras averiguar por si mismo que el lugar había quedado irreconocible e imposible de encontrar algún rastro de vida y comprobar que la poca evidencia que habían conseguido solo hundía sus esperanzas, Robin se había encerrado en su habitación y cuando salía era solo cuando creía que los demás estaban durmiendo, todas las madrugadas él se dirigía al gimnasio y se ponía a entrenar, golpeando los sacos con las manos desnudas. Había perdido el interés de pelear contra el crimen o de convivir con sus amigos, la única compañía que aceptaba era la de la gatita Nightfire, quien aparentemente nunca conocería a su verdadera dueña.

-Me siento mal por espiarlo- murmuró Argent cruzándose de brazos.

-El no sabe que lo espiamos y Dios quiera que nunca se entere, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sería capaz de hacernos, especialmente ahora que no esta Star para defender...nos- la frase de Chico Bestia perdió intensidad, sus ojos soñadores y alegres se mostraron opacos y oscuros al recordar a su amiga, la cual quizás nunca volverían a ver.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo realmente planeas?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, Warp, no desesperes

-Llevamos ocultándonos de los titanes más de un mes, y ¡¿me dices que no me desespere?!- exclamó indignado Warp arrojando al suelo varios montones de informes de los movimientos de los titanes.

-No he impedido que te vayas, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca- dijo Slade abrumadoramente tranquilo.

-Cuando te busqué fue por que según los informes históricos fuiste uno de los principales enemigos de los titanes, un aterrador villano, pero...

-Solo te diré que el plan ya está en marcha, el primer paso ya fue superado, ahora solo queda esperar.

-¿Y cuál fue el primer paso?

- Quitarle a Robin lo más preciado, aquello sin lo cual no puede vivir, en otras palabras "Divide y vencerás"- respondió Slade.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que cualquiera que sea tu plan, resultará?

- Warp, tú vienes del futuro y has comprobado por ti mismo que el futuro no puede cambiarse, puedes intentarlo pero los resultados siempre serán iguales, y según los registros históricos ellos se separarán, es un hecho que ocurrirá, alteramos un poco los hechos, pero el futuro no cambiará.

-¿Qué es lo que estamos esperando?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, sólo permítele al destino que haga lo suyo, el futuro estará en nuestras manos- le aseguró recargándose en su cómodo asiento de cuero negro.

Warp lo observó fijamente, prestándole atención a cada expresión que su cuerpo hacía, tratando inútilmente de averiguar los oscuros secretos que Slade mantenía guardando tan fieramente, finalmente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia -solo por ahora- giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, dejando a Slade solo en aquella enorme habitación con múltiples monitores.

En cuanto escuchó como las puertas metálicas se cerraban, se puso de pie, se acercó a la computadora principal, tecleando algunas palabras y números, esperó pacientemente por varios minutos hasta que finalmente la computadora mostró los resultados.

Los mismos que las veces anteriores había mostrado, ningún rastro de Starfire, no existía ningún registro médico que indicara que hayan encontrado su cuerpo o que haya sido internada en algún hospital, cerró las aplicaciones que había abierto y eliminó el historial de la computadora, no podía dejar algún rastro, ninguna pista que lo pudiese perjudicar.

-Se que estás por ahí escondida, Starfire, ¿en verdad crees que puedes escapar de mi? Nunca podrás, el destino está de mi lado- exclamó Slade con una malvada sonrisa grabada en sus labios.

Acarició con sus dedos la pantalla de uno de los monitores que mostraba una imagen de Starfire, misma que había tomado durante el tiempo en que la había secuestrado.

-Puedo sentirte, no sé dónde estás, pero me aseguraré de encontrarte, ahora más que nunca, especialmente cuando tienes algo que me pertenece- murmuró, sus dedos resbalaron y una sonrisa extraña apareció en sus labios.

Sí, el plan ya estaba en marcha, su plan, éste había comenzado desde el momento en que Starfire había caído en sus manos y no faltaba mucho para que éste siguiera avanzando, solo debía ser paciente, estaba seguro de que la espera valdría la pena.

-Nuestro encuentro esta cada vez más próximo, Starfire- le susurró a la imagen de Starfire que aparecía en la pantalla.

* * *

Las dos primeras semanas fueron duras, estaba demasiado conmocionado para reaccionar, era como un zombi, caminando entre ellos, pero muerto en vida.

Era extraño definir con exactitud como me sentía, ¿cómo hacerlo?

Por Dios, sentía como si algo dentro de mí se hubiese roto, no sabía si era mi corazón o mi alma, probablemente ambos, la soledad que dejó Starfire fue asfixiante, por más que insistí en convencer a mis amigos de lo contrario, ¡no estoy bien!.

Y es por que ella no está, no puedo verla, no puedo escucharla, no puedo tocarla, no puedo sentirla, ¡no puedo encontrarla!.

Lo estoy perdiendo todo, hay tanto por lo que luchar, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?

Starfire se llevó toda mi fuerza, cada vez que intento luchar la punzada del dolor por no tenerla cerca, duele más.

Y las pocas esperanzas que aun permanecían en el equipo se desvanecieron con las pesadillas o visiones de Raven.

¿Tendrá ella razón?

¿Debo dejarte ir, Starfire?

¿Qué sería más fácil: dejarte ir o dejarte conmigo?

¿Cómo dejar ir lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida?

¿Cómo renunciar a volver a verte? Si el solo imaginarlo aprieta el nudo en mi garganta y debo hacer grandes esfuerzos para evitar llorar.

No, no podía dejarla ir, eso sería un grave error, sería como triturar los restos de mi alma rota y después quemarlos pedazo por pedazo. Necesitaba salir, necesitaba buscarla, aunque me llevara el resto de mi vida, no podía permanecer más en la torre, sintiendo las miradas llenas de pena y lástima, no, no podía, estar con ellos sería un error, solo los dañaría con mi presencia.

-No puedo ser más un titán, sólo los expongo al peligro.

Me había tomado un mes para decidirme definitivamente, mi presencia solo los perjudicaba en lugar de beneficiarlos, ellos no querían creer, se negaban a hacerlo, basándose en la aplastante evidencia.

Preferían guiarse por su cordura en lugar de lo que sus corazones les indicaban, por que lo sabía, ellos muy dentro de sí mismos tenían una pequeña esperanza de que Star se mantuviera con vida, pero habían tomado el camino fácil, darse por vencidos y no era así, debían tener fe en sus corazonadas, por Dios, debían confiar en Starfire.

Abrí uno de los cajones de mi escritorio, saqué una hoja y un bolígrafo, las palabras se amontonaron en mi mente, pero mi mano se había quedado quieta, flotando sobre la hoja hasta que pudiese ordenarlas primero, cuando lo conseguí, las plasmé en la hoja, le di una rápida leída y al comprobar que no faltaba nada, la firmé, la doblé en tres partes y la metí en un sobre.

Me pregunté a quien la dirigiría, a todos o a uno en general, Cyborg sería el más indicado, pero sería injusto para los otros, por lo que escribí las palabras "Jóvenes Titanes", la coloqué en la cama, de tal modo que llamara la atención cuando vinieran a buscarme para desayunar en la mañana.

Miré con tristeza a la gatita naranja que descansaba cerca del sobre, extrañaría su compañía, pero no podía permitir que nada ni nadie se vieran afectados por mi estado, ni siquiera aquella bella gatita que por momentos imaginaba que se trataba de Starfire, aquella Starfire a la que Mumbo había transformado en una gatita tan similar a la que ahora ronronea en la cama. Me pasé la mochila al hombro y salté por la ventana, abajo me esperaba mi motocicleta, con algo de suerte los demás no se darían cuenta de mi partida hasta mañana.

* * *

Ésta era una misión completamente absurda, aburrida y carecía de importancia para él, prefería continuar con su búsqueda, pero si quería continuar con los privilegios y los informantes que tenía gracias a su asociación, debía cumplir con sus responsabilidades, habían pasado dos meses, y la única pista que consiguió fue la de los vehículos semi-destrozados de los Titanes que habían usado varios integrantes de la Hermandad del Mal para huir, algo irónico recordó haber pensado en ese momento, pero desafortunadamente ninguno de los pasajeros se trataba de Starfire.

Desvió la vista observando el desolado paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos, un paisaje con el que al parecer tendría que lidiar por varias semanas o quizás más, emitió un involuntario respingo y maldijo una vez más su mala suerte al verse atacado por uno de los pacientes, abalanzándose sobre él suplicándole ayuda.

El otro enfermero -quien no había parado de parlotear explicándole sus funciones y los pacientes que necesitaban más atenciones, así como uno que otro chisme- sujetó al pobre hombre llevándolo de nuevo hacia el gran sillón que estaba frente al televisor, el anciano se quedó quieto, como si las imágenes que trasmitía la televisor lo hubiesen hipnotizado.

-Él es el General Miller, sufrió un gran trauma tras casi ser asesinado en la guerra, cree que los espíritus de los hombres que asesinó intentan vengarse de él.

-¿Todos los pacientes son así?

-No, los que te mencioné antes son los más violentos- me respondió el enfermero, no lograba recordar su nombre, sin duda mis superiores se molestarían por mi falta de interés en este caso si me vieran, fingí prestarle atención a una anciana que "jugaba" ajedrez con otro enfermero, y observé a los dos mastodontes que protegían la puerta que daba al jardín, suprimí un suspiro de resignación y volví la vista hacia mi compañero de guardia, leyendo rápidamente su nombre en la placa dorada, vaya así que su nombre es Jack, menos mal que es un nombre fácil de recordar.

-Hola chicos, le enseño al nuevo el edificio y los pacientes-

Fingí algo de timidez ante la palabra "nuevo", reprimiendo la mueca de enfado que en otras circunstancias usaría.

Los dos hombres nos permitieron el acceso al jardín en donde pude observar como un par de mujeres arrullaban unos muñecos de plástico y les hablaban como si fueran bebés reales, en otra zona, solo unos metros detrás estaba un hombre luchando contra un árbol al que llamaba "Hitler", Jack corrió apartándolo del árbol, lo ayudé a sostenerlo mientras él le colocaba la camisa de fuerza.

Lo dicho, este lugar es deprimente.

-Vamos señor Ruark lo llevaremos a su habitación para que descanse, acompáñanos Mark, sirve que te muestro las demás instalaciones

Asentí, por lo que vigilando al señor Ruark lo seguí, atravesando una vez más la puerta custodiada por aquellos mastodontes, ni siquiera mostraron alguna expresión, reacción o algo, nada. Seguramente ya se habían acostumbrado.

* * *

Raven se despertó jadeando, aun recordando aquella terrible pesadilla, no lograba comprender por qué se repetía continuamente, recargó la espalda en el respaldo de la cama tratando que el frío aire nocturno la refrescara, se pasó la mano por la frente, limpiando el sudor que aun resbalaba.

¿Qué significaba ese sueño?

¿Era acaso una visión?

¿Una visión del pasado o el futuro?

¿O simplemente una conexión entre los dos mundos para trasmitirle ese mensaje?

¿Realmente Starfire había muerto?

Pateó las sábanas, colocándose en su posición para meditar, se concentró en su amiga, alejando cualquier otro pensamiento que no se tratará de ella, intentando sentir la conexión que las unía, implorado en silencio sentirla con vida.

Nada, no sucedió nada, no pudo ver aquel punto de luz brillante que representaba a su amiga, no lo pudo sentir, solo había un gran vacío.

* * *

Podía ver su propia sangre manchando sus ropas y formando un charco carmesí a su alrededor, se sujetó el abdomen, tratando de detener la hemorragia, inclinándose de forma inconsciente hacia el frente, colocándose casi en posición fetal, su largo cabello rojo fuego cayó como una cortina sobre su rostro, impidiendo ver las lágrimas que derramaba, se mordió los labios para evitar gritar por el dolor y se movió de tal forma que quedara completamente oculta en su escondite, no quería que la encontrara, no quería volver a pasar por aquello otra vez, escuchó un ruido cerca de donde se encontraba, y tuvo que ahogar un gemido, ¿es que esto no acabaría nunca?.

Segundos después logró escuchar como algo caía al suelo, trató de moverse un poco para ocultarse mejor, pero el dolor se lo impidió, tuvo que tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, para intentar calmarse y no gritar, revelando su ubicación.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

Se congeló por un momento ante aquella voz, le era completamente desconocida pero al mismo tiempo lejanamente familiar, esto era verdaderamente confuso.

El sonido de pasos acercándose la sacó de sus vagos pensamientos, seguidos de otros que venían de la dirección opuesta, se alarmó, su pulso se aceleró, su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de retener el oxígeno en sus pulmones, dos perfumes distintos fueron captados por su nariz, uno agradable y el otro completamente desagradable, un aroma que le inspiraba pavor, el mismo aroma de aquel de quien se escondía y que parecía estar demasiado cerca, se giró aterrada y liberó el grito de terror que desde hacía varios instantes había obligado a su garganta a retener.

El hombre con el pijama sucio y ensangrentado se lanzó contra ella con el cuchillo aun manchado de sangre en la mano, volvió a gritar y cerró los ojos por auto reflejo.

Un nuevo grito se escuchó, un grito de furia, pero no provenía de ella, era una voz masculina, seguido de un nuevo golpe, se negó a si misma abrir los ojos, no solo para evitar volver a ver ese cuchillo y a su portador, sino también por que sentía que todo le daba vueltas, no cabía duda, la inconsciencia se apoderaba de ella.

-¡Oh por Dios!- escuchó exclamar a la voz masculina -Por favor, abre los ojos- le suplicó.

Lo intentó, pero su debilidad se lo impedía, quería hacerlo, se lo debía, la había salvado, por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano atravesó aquel huracán de colores y luces que intentaban llevarla con desesperación hacia la oscuridad.

Logró vislumbrar el rostro atónito del joven que la sostenía en brazos, las emociones cruzaron por su rostro en tan solo segundos: sorpresa, confusión, perplejidad y finalmente pánico.

-Jack, llama a un médico, rápido- le ordenó al otro enfermero.

Parpadeó, dos lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, los parpados cada vez le pesaban más, se preguntó cuantos segundos más podría resistir y evitar que las sombrar la atraparan, pero apartó ese pensamiento innecesario, cerró los ojos, la oscuridad la absorbió, la inconsciencia había ganado, finalmente se había desmayado.

* * *

Un suave e inseguro golpeteo en su puerta la sacó de sus reflexiones, salió de la cama levitando, preguntándose quien podría llamar a su puerta a esas altas horas de la noche o de la madrugada.

-Rae, soy yo, si estás despierta ábreme y… si estás dormida no me abras.

No lo pudo evitar, rodó los ojos ante tal brillante deducción de Chico Bestia y las comisuras de sus labios subieron casi formando una sonrisa, usó sus poderes para abrir la puerta, encontrando a Chico Bestia rascándose la cabeza y preguntándose en voz baja si debería esperar a que abriera o salir corriendo por su vida, puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eh… bueno… yo, te escuché gritar- vaciló Chico Bestia, bajando tiernamente sus orejitas y rascándose la cabeza de forma nerviosa.

-Fue solo una pesadilla- se limito a decir Raven, dándole la espalda a su amigo para colocarse su capa, ocultando su pijama azul oscuro.

-¿La misma?- preguntó Chico Bestia, su voz era más seria.

Se giró hacia él y se limitó a asentir.

-¿Crees que sea por… Robin?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Ya pasó un mes de su partida- le recordó Raven, acordándose brevemente del momento en que encontraron su nota de despedida, no había ni un "Hasta Pronto" ni nada que hiciera pensar que lo volverían a ver.

-Si, el tiempo se ha pasado tan rápido que cuesta trabajo darse cuenta- observó por la ventana-¿Cómo estará?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-Él aun se niega a creer que Star murió, pero la evidencia es aplastante, Chico Bestia- respondió Raven sin emoción.

No podía culparlo, Robin era el más cercano a Starfire y el vacío que ella había dejado lo estaba consumiendo por completo, alejarse probablemente había sido la mejor solución que había encontrado, era una verdadera lástima que no hubiese reparado en que con su partida el dolor que albergaba en los demás aumentaría.

* * *

-Llevémosla a la enfermería- respondió mi compañero con voz seca y sin expresión.

Miré a Jack con odio, pero él ya se había dado la vuelta, por lo que me limité a seguirlo, echando continuos vistazos a la chica desmayada en mis brazos, me estaba impacientando, si no nos dábamos prisa, ella podría morir, me arrepentí de solo haber noqueado a ese loco y de no haberlo matado, al levantar la vista me di cuenta de que ya había entrado a la enfermería, por lo menos lucía limpia, con cuidado deposité el cuerpo de la joven en la camilla, la enfermera y la doctora nos hicieron salir.

¿Cómo había pasado esto? Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no lograba comprenderlo.

Caminé de un lado a otro, impaciente, mientras Jack, apoyado sobre la pared, se limitaba a verme con una indiferencia que daba rabia.

Durante meses la estuve buscando por cielo, mar y tierra, y cuando menos la esperé encontrar, la encuentro, sin embargo a pesar de las múltiples ocasiones en las que imaginé éste momento, ninguna de ellas se parecía remotamente a ésta.

-Deberías lavarte

Cuento mentalmente hasta 10 apretando con fuerza los puños, mis nudillos se vuelven blancos debido al esfuerzo por controlar el impulso de girarme y estamparlo contra la pared hasta romperle el cráneo por su incompetencia.

¿Cómo es posible que se preocupe por las manchas de sangre en mi ropa y manos y no por detener al lunático que casi le arrebata la vida a ella a cuchillazos?

Intento colocar la máscara de seriedad y de ocultar la expresión de furia de mi rostro, de lo contrario podría sospechar y en este momento es lo último que necesito.

-Lo haré en cuanto la doctora me diga del estado de la joven- le respondo con mi mejor tono de voz neutral, colando solo un poco de preocupación.

Se encoge de hombros sin darle importancia y me da la espalda, dispuesto a irse.

-Volveré a mis rondas, aprovecha tu tiempo libre que en cuatro horas te tocará relevarme.

-De acuerdo-

En cuanto veo que desaparece del pasillo, observo a mí alrededor en un intento por calmar mi impaciencia, dándome cuenta de que ésta Institución no cuenta con cámaras de seguridad, perfecto, eso acelerará más éste asunto. Me giro hacia la puerta cerrada de la enfermería e intento por cuarta vez oír lo que sucede ahí dentro, pero como en los anteriores intentos no consigo escuchar nada.

Resignado me dejo caer en una de las incómodas sillas, con las manos cubriéndome el rostro. Nunca he sido un gran creyente, pero recé en silencio por ella.

Dios no podía ser tan cruel para que después de meses de intensa búsqueda ahora que la encuentro ella… muera.

No soy consciente de cuanto tiempo permanezco así, hasta que una mano en mi hombro me saca de mis silenciosas oraciones, por lo que aparto las manos que me cubrían el rostro, dándome hasta ese momento cuenta de que algunas lágrimas resbalaban ya por mis mejillas, con un disimulado movimiento me limpio las lágrimas, por suerte la delgada mujer albina de cabello color miel cree que solo me froté el rostro para despejarme.

-Está fuera de peligro, el cuchillo no perforó ninguna arteria o músculo importante- me informa la doctora, sobre su hombro logro distinguir a la enfermera espiándonos desde la puerta.

-Gracias- mi voz apenas es audible, pero es algo que no importa, de momento, mi cuerpo esta recibiendo las ondas tranquilizadoras del alivio.

-Es usted uno de los pocos hombres sensibles que aun quedan, no muchos arriesgan su vida por una desconocida y se preocupa tanto por ella- me dice la doctora sentándose en la silla contigua a la mía.

-Dios dice que debemos preocuparnos por los demás- le digo, recordando que según ésta identidad soy un fiel cristiano.

-Sí, es una lástima que no todos lo hagan.

Ambos permanecemos por unos segundos en silencio, ella mirándome el rostro, seguramente tratando de adentrarse en mis pensamientos, pero fallando en su intento, hace tiempo que oculto mis emociones.

Los ojos son las ventanas del alma y yo las he cerrado con varios candados para evitar que alguien se adentre a ella.

-¿Por qué está ella aquí?- le pregunto finalmente viendo a la nada, tratando de no mostrar mucho interés.

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta

-Usted es Doctora, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Observo como suspira sonoramente, se gira hacia la puerta viendo a la enfermera, quien segundos después sale corriendo a acomodar medicamentos, creo.

-Acompáñeme, lo llevaré a que se limpie esas manos- me dice poniéndose de pie y haciéndome señas para que la siga, lo hago, llegamos a un amplio baño, y me espera junto al lavamanos.

Me acerco y abro el grifo, metiendo las manos en el agua caliente, ella me pasa el jabón, por lo que la miro esperando a que continúe, mientras termino de limpiarme los brazos.

-En esta institución, pasan muchas cosas que están fuera del reglamento, cosas que nos vemos obligados a callar por temor- me dice.

Observo los restos de sangre mezclados con agua y espuma deslizándose por el lavamanos hasta desaparecer por el drenaje, cierro el grifo y le pongo más atención. Preguntarle a qué clase de temor se refiere, sería algo tonto, es bastante obvio que los amenazan con lo usual, su empleo, su carrera, su vida y la de su familia.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Un ejemplo es ella- me dice refiriéndose a la chica que salvé- un día los hombres de la entrada al jardín la trajeron, por su aspecto la sacaron a la fuerza de algún hospital, sus heridas apenas comenzaban a cicatrizar, ella gritaba en un idioma completamente desconocido, al menos estoy segura de que no era inglés, intentó liberarse, pero con los enormes músculos de esos tipos fue imposible, la primer semana la tenían completamente sedada, cuando despertaba, el director del hospital se encerraba con ella, la golpeaba tratando de hacer que le dijera algo, no se qué la verdad pero dudo que haya conseguido lo que quería, días después recibió una llamada a su oficina y dejó de golpearla, pero…

Le hice una seña, animándola a que continuara.

-La llevaron a la sala de electroshock-

Su voz sonó amarga, un espasmo de furia ondeó en mi interior, quería matar a ese tipo, asesinarlo a sangre fría, someterlo a electroshock hasta matarlo y después cortarlo en pedazos y desperdigarlos en algún río cercano.

-Desde entonces no habla con nadie, cada vez que se le acercan les teme y trata de alejarse, evita que la toquen a todo lugar.

-Siguen…

-No, hace una semana el director recibió un aviso

-¿Qué decía ese aviso?

-Que se limitará a tenerla controlada y que bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiera que escapara.

Observo las pequeñas manchas de humedad que se están formando en el techo, me ha costado mucho trabajo, pero he conseguido mantener una expresión neutral, las suposiciones de mis superiores eran acertadas.

Utilizan ésta clínica para retener a personas importantes, o que les darían problemas, ésta noche, aprovechando que estaré solo durante mi guardia me las arreglaré para entrar a la base de datos y al archivo.

Sin embargo, lo que no comprendo es: ¿Qué hace Starfire en un lugar como éste?

¿Quién pudo haberla mandado aquí?

¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo se llama?- sin darme cuenta hago esa pregunta en voz alta, cierro la boca deseando que no me haya escuchado, pero la doctora Dashwood se gira hacia mi casi sorpresivamente.

-Ella no tiene nombre- me responde.

Ante su respuesta no logro disimular mi gesto de confusión, un segundo después comprendo que por fortuna, ella cree que pregunté por el nombre de Starfire y no por la persona que la mandó traer a un lugar como éste.

-Lo sé, es extraño, pero como dije antes, cuando llegó hablaba en un lenguaje extraño y ahora no habla con nadie

-Pero existe su archivo, su historial médico ¿o no?

-No, ella es uno de ellos- me responde bajando la mirada hacia sus manos.

-¿Una de las que traen a la fuerza para ocultar de los demás y evitar que les den problemas?- pregunto observando nuestro reflejo en el espejo.

-Exacto- me contesta dirigiéndose a la puerta para que salgamos.

-Me parece extraño que nadie le haya puesto nombre o un alías además de "Ella"-por el rabillo del ojo veo como la doctora sonríe levemente, cierra la puerta y avanzo a su paso esperando que continúe.

-Algunos la llaman el Ángel Triste un apodo que le queda bastante bien considerando su situación.

El Ángel Triste, repito varias veces el alías que le han puesto a Starfire, saboreándolo lentamente, consiguiendo un sabor agridulce al pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Un verdadero ángel, literalmente caído del cielo y que solo ha encontrado dolor y sufrimiento en la Tierra aun cuando ha dado cariño y compasión a los que más lo necesitan. Sin duda un apodo que le viene bastante bien.

-¿Por qué la atacó ese hombre?- la cuestiono, para despejar una de mis dudas.

-El señor Bright fue un asesino serial bastante peligroso, desafortunadamente su familia consiguió mandarlo a éste lugar antes de que lo sentenciaran a muerte por inyección letal.

-Recuerdo ese juicio, fue un gran alboroto en los medios, el abogado logró convencer al jurado de que era un enfermo mental y que no era dueño de sus actos, los familiares de las victimas y mucha gente quedo inconforme- le comento al recordar los periódicos que leí al llegar a éste país.

-Sí-murmura suspirando, levanta la mirada y al imitarla me doy cuenta de que ya hemos llegado a la enfermería y mira el reloj de la pared.

-¿Se da cuenta de que hemos estado charlando durante casi 30 minutos y no sabemos el nombre del otro?

Sonrío de lado ante eso, lo que ella no sabe es que en realidad si sé su nombre, investigué a todos los empleados de ésta Institución, ella es la Doctora Sara Dashwood y la enfermera metiche se llama Amber Olsen.

Ahora que me intereso en el caso, puedo recordar todos los informes que me ví obligado a memorizar a la perfección.

-Soy la Doctora Sara Dashwood- se presenta extendiéndome su mano.

-Mark Bradley-me presento tomando su mano a modo de saludo.

Observo sobre su hombro notando como la enfermera metiche fulmina a Sara con la mirada, al verse descubierta por mí, enrojece de golpe y se aclara de un modo bastante ruidoso la garganta, atrayendo la atención de mi acompañante.

-La paciente acaba de despertar y el director me ha ordenado trasladarla a su habitación- nos comunica Amber.

Me las arreglo para permanecer con el rostro impasible, a pesar de que por dentro quiero explotar.

¿Cómo es posible que tras el ataque que acaba de sufrir la manden a su habitación?

Voy a arreglármelas para hundir a ese infeliz, lo haré pagar muy caro todo el daño que le ha hecho a Starfire.

-De acuerdo, yo la llevaré-dice Sara sin poder evitar hacer una mueca de molestia ante la injusticia.

-Si no te importa, iré contigo, Jack no pudo terminar de explicarme donde quedan las habitaciones de los pacientes.

-Me parece perfecto, en 5 minutos inicia mi descanso, así que después de comer terminaremos el recorrido que inició Jack.

* * *

Starfire era el corazón del equipo y Robin el Líder, casi se podía decir que era el Cerebro, la mente maestra del grupo.

¿Podrían sobrevivir sin el corazón y el cerebro del equipo?

¿Por cuánto tiempo?

¿Volverían a ver a Robin algún día?

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que quedarse Starfire en aquella base?

¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser justamente ella?

¿Quién mantendría unido al equipo, como solía hacerlo su amiga?

-Rae-

Levantó la vista, encontrando a Chico Bestia sentado junto a ella en su cama, la observaba con preocupación.

-¿En que piensas?

Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos pálidas, sintiendo las yemas de los dedos completamente frías.

-En el equipo, Chico Bestia- respondió tras un largo minuto.

-La historia se está haciendo realidad- exclamó una varonil voz desde la puerta, tanto Raven como el chico verde se giraron observando a Cyborg apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Raven tuvo que resistir el impulso de chocar su mano contra la frente al darse cuenta de que no había cerrado la puerta de su habitación tras dejar entrar a Chico Bestia.

-¿A que te refieres, Cy?

-¿Recuerdan la historia que nos contó Starfire cuando regresó del futuro?

Ambos titanes asintieron, invitándolo a que continuara con su explicación.

-Los Jóvenes Titanes estamos destinados a separarnos

-Pero Cy, Star lo evitó, ella nos volvió a reunir en el futuro- intervino Chico Bestia poniéndose de pie.

- Starfire ya no está para unirnos, Chico Bestia, ella murió.

Pronunciar en voz alta aquellas palabras le provocó un agudo dolor en el pecho, pero alguien debía de hacerlo, no podía permitir que continuaran conservando aquellos retazos de esperanza, debían enfrentar la realidad, no importaba cuantos corazones desgarraría, las esperanzas que albergaban sólo los dañarían, evitando que algún día aquellas heridas lograran cicatrizar, era lo mejor para todos.

* * *

No hay nadie cerca, por lo que logro entrar con facilidad a la habitación de Starfire, el cuarto está oscuro y sombrío lo único que hay es una cama individual de metal equipada con varias correas de cuero para detener a los pacientes, un escalofrío me recorre al pensar que las han usado con ella.

A parte de la cama el único mobiliario es una vieja silla sucia de metal mohosa y una pequeña ventana bastante cerca del techo custodiada con gruesas rejas que apenas y permite que los rayos de la luna se deslicen a hurtadillas e iluminen débilmente.

Con mucho cuidado cierro la puerta, asegurándome de hacer el menor ruido posible, la observo acostada sobre la cama, durmiendo de lado, con el rostro hacia la pared.

Me acerqué, deteniéndome a un paso de su cama. ¿Estará durmiendo? ¿Hablaría conmigo? ¿Confiaría en mí?

El susurro de la sábana me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos, ella estaba despierta, se había dado la vuelta y se encontraba mirándome fijamente, como si me estuviera evaluando, su mirada esmeralda me perforó. Había algo extraño en sus ojos, un gran vacío, como un mar sin peces o una noche sin luna y estrellas, su mirada trasmitía tanta tristeza y resignación, que con una punzada de dolor me hizo preguntarme si ésta joven en verdad sería Starfire.

Pero por difícil que era de aceptar, sabía que era ella, avancé el paso que me separaba de su cama, y vi como una chispa de pánico brillaba en su mirada, moviéndose en su cama, tratando de alejarse.

-¿Me reconoces?- le pregunté en un suave murmullo.

Estúpido, ella nunca te ha visto sin la máscara, ¿Cómo diablos esperas que te reconozca?- me reclamé mentalmente al darme cuenta de mi error, ella me conoce como Red X, no está al tanto de mi verdadero nombre ni ha visto mi rostro, y ahora que lo ve por primera vez esta tan cambiado por otra máscara y el maquillaje que aun conociéndome no me reconocería.

Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, su rostro hizo una extraña mueca de desconcierto, me moví un poco, y la chispa de pánico reapareció.

-No te haré daño, lo prometo- le aseguré.

Su rostro permaneció tranquilo, pero sus ojos revelaban sospecha, ignoré sus intentos por alejarse de mí y atrapé su mano entre las mías, la chispa de pánico creció, pero no se movió.

-Te sacaré de aquí, muy pronto-le prometí.

Me perdí en sus ojos, tratando de descifrar la respuesta que estaría pensando, intentando saber si creía en mis palabras, sentí la calidez de su mano al moverse entre las mías, un calor reconfortante que curiosamente no había sentido al principio, a pesar del peligro que sabía correría, extrañamente me sentí tranquilo, quizás por la calma de saber que ahora la tengo conmigo. Lucía tan asustada e indefensa que no pude suprimir el impulso de abrazarla, sintiendo su paralizado cuerpo sobre mi pecho, acaricié su largo cabello, oliendo su aroma celestial, ella era un ángel, no había duda, no permitiría que nadie más la dañara, mataría si fuese necesario, la protegería con mi propia vida si con eso ella se mantenía a salvo, haría pagar a aquellos que tanto la habían lastimado.

Continuará...

* * *

¿En que consiste la pesadilla de Raven?

¿Qué pasará con Robin y los Titanes?

¿El Equipo sobrevivirá?

¿Qué planea Slade?

¿Qué es eso tan importante que Starfire tiene y que, según Slade le pertenece?

¿Quien llevo a Starfire a ese lugar y por que?

Éstas y mas preguntas sólo podrán resolverlas en los siguientes caítulos.

Les agradezco enormemente que continúen leyendo este fanfic, ¿Qué les puedo decir del capítulo? Eliminé y corté un montón de escenas (algunas probablemente podrán verlas en el capítulo 15) y las sustituí con otras y creo que le cambié más veces de nombre al capítulo que a cualquier otro, el primer título iba ser "Quiero Creer" en honor a la película "Los Expedientes Secretos X: Quiero Creer" (The X Files: I Want to Believe), pero conforme se iba desarrollando el título provisional no tenía mucho sentido con la trama (aunque eso no me impidió hacerle un pequeño guiño a la película en una de las escenas, los que la han visto sabrán a cual me refiero), así que lo cambié a "Piezas de un sueño", pero no terminaba de convencerme, lo cambié a "Cambios" pero tengo en mente otro capitulo donde ese titulo se ajusta mejor y lo cambié a "Tiempos de Tempestad", pero tampoco me convenció, después de ese le siguieron como 5 o 6 títulos más que actualmente no recuerdo, hasta que finalmente quedó "Retazos de Esperanza" (Me encanta como suena).

No pondré una Dama-Aventura

-Sí, ¡no habrá más Dama-torturas!- exclama feliz Chico Bestia corriendo de un lado a otro siendo imitado por Cyborg que lanza fuegos artificiales y confeti.

A veces me pregunto cómo es que aun no he cometido ningún personajicidio.


	15. Conexiones

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, han pasado tantas cosas desde mi última actualización, la influenza, mi cumpleaños (gracias a las personas que lo recordaron y me felicitaron), las elecciones, cambios de oficina, mucho trabajo, etc. Mejor dejo de aburrirlos con eso y ATENCIÓN: Fans Rae&BB y Rob&Star no se pueden perder este capítulo, es muy importante para estas parejas ya que finalmente ocurrirá lo que por tanto tiempo han estado esperado.

Les agradezco enormemente su paciencia y me disculpo por actualizar hasta ahora, pero cuando se me ocurre algo, me concentró demasiado en esa idea y dejo de lado mis otros proyectos, pensaba sorprenderlos con un pequeño regalo, pero creo que tendrá que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo o hasta que el fic llegue a los 400 reviews XD, lo que sea primero.

Muchas gracias a: Roxy, NightStar.007, vergil ansem, sweet_starfire(gracias por los 2 reviews), Raven Sakura , , NollasBlack, Donpimpon (gracias por los 2 reviews), only Black lover , yess(gracias por los 2 reviews), AAnukiTa16, Sakuritta Uchiha , mariaenganxa (gracias por los 2 reviews), El angel de la oscuridad , misterystars , Solariz , johnn23 , HojaldritoÑam (gracias por los 2 reviews), lucero08 , lira, loleta , anonimamente anonimo, mka1509, katty, Cone, laritasïporti, tamitacuacL, jonaslove, Miley, dragon titanico, Boludin y viviana.

Gracias por sus 37 reviews, es sorprendente que el fic ya lleve 378 comentarios y como agradecimiento aquí esta el capítulo 15 de 25 hojas de word, abajo encontraran algunas de mis pequeñas notas sobre el capitulo para las personas que les interese y para las que no, simplemente pueden ignorarlas XD.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15**

**Conexiones**

Todo es tan brillante que lastima mis ojos, intento ver a través de mis pestañas, pero la luz sigue cegándome, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, advirtiéndome del peligro que se aproxima, el miedo se aloja en mi sangre, recorriendo mi cuerpo y paralizándolo.

¿Dónde estoy?

¿Cómo llegué a éste lugar?

Mi sentido de supervivencia despierta de su letargo, mis rodillas tiemblan pero consigo correr dando tumbos por doquier, finalmente tropiezo con algo, lucho para evitar la caída, pero ya es tarde, mi equilibrio se rompió y ahora estoy en el suelo.

¿De qué estoy huyendo?

La desesperación hace que muerda mi tembloso labio inferior, mientras aquella desconocida voz me susurra al oído que siga corriendo, me pongo de pie y muevo mi brazo para intentar tocar a mi acompañante, pero mi mano sólo consigue acariciar el aire, mis pies… ¿descalzos?, muevo los dedos de mis pies tanteando lo que los rodean y asegurarme de mi suposición, pero no hay nada reteniéndolos, la voz vuelve a advertirme por lo que continuo con mi huida, vuelvo a chocar contra algo, es grueso y plano, quizás una pared rocosa, más no estoy segura, la palpo con mis temblorosas manos, desesperada por encontrar una salida que me saque de este lugar, justo cuando mis manos volvieron a chocar con el aire, algo me sujetó con fuerza.

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, ignorando la picazón y el reflejo de cerrarlos, lucho con mis párpados, pestañeo, mi captor aplica más fuerza a su abrazo, haciéndome difícil respirar.

-¡No!-grita aquella voz en mi oído.  
Forcejeo hasta finalmente lograr liberarme, al momento de que mis pies vuelven a pisar el suelo me tambaleo, recupero el equilibrio y sigo corriendo.

-No permitas que te atrape-murmura quedamente aquella voz, avanzo deteniéndome cuando un flashazo me ciega, parpadeo, intentando que mis ojos se adapten a…¿Dónde quedó toda esa brillantez?... trastabillo con algo, pero la oscuridad me impide enfocarlo, es increíble como tanto la luz como la oscuridad pueden cegarte y dejarte indefensa ante lo desconocido.

Algo golpeó mi piel, algo pequeño y húmedo que interpreté como gotas de agua fría, me detuve, esperando que el olor a tierra mojada llegara a mis fosas nasales, pero el aroma nunca llegó, más gotas se estrellaron en mi espalda, extendí mi mano, deseando tocar algo que me diera una vaga idea del lugar en el que me encontraba, pero ni los vagos bultos que apenas y lograba distinguir, ni el aire que rozaba mi piel me dio alguna pista de mi ubicación.

Esperé hasta lograr distinguir algo, lo que fuera, pero todo se mantuvo en silencio, no me agradó, tenía la sensación de que esto era la calma antes de la tormenta, las gotas continuaron golpeando mi piel, humedeciendo mi ropa, adhiriéndose, dándome escalofríos.

El temor regresaba envolviéndome cruelmente en el manto de vulnerabilidad, deseé descorazonadamente que aquella voz me hablara, ya que me hacia sentir de cierto modo protegida, pero la voz se mantuvo callada, quizás también tensa por el significado que pudiese tener éste silencio.

Titirité por el aire frío y justo cuando creí que la vulnerabilidad me asfixiaría distinguí una fuente de luz, corrí sin considerar las probabilidades de que me dirigía a una trampa, sin saber si sería seguro o no, lo único que deseaba era escapar, salir de ese lugar y que lo que sea que me estuviese persiguiendo me dejara en paz, lo extraño era que mientras más corría la luz se apartaba con mayor rapidez haciendo que por poco la perdiera, cuando la alcancé algo me arrojó con una fuerza brutal al suelo, escuché como algo se rompió y el dolor en mi pecho me confirmó que se trataba de una de mis costillas, abrí la boca para aspirar algo de aire, ya que por alguna razón tenía dificultades para retenerlo en mi sistema.

La voz regresó, pero no pronunció palabra alguna, sino un gruñido de advertencia, una advertencia no para mí, sino para quien me había empujado de ese modo tan bestial.

-Ponte de pie y huye- volvió a aconsejarme de forma clara y firme, sin embargo logré percibir un dejo de desesperación y temor en su voz, casi rayando en la histeria.

Me impulsé en mis brazos para ponerme de pie, pero el desconocido me sujetó, algo dentro de mi se heló, no estoy segura de si fue mi sangre o mi alma, de lo único que estaba segura era de que mi corazón latía de forma frenética, alertándome del peligro.

-¡No permitas que nos separe!

¿Qué nos separe? No lo comprendí, ¿Por qué aquella voz me pedía aquello?, algo cálido rozó mi rostro, acariciándolo de forma casi imperceptible, como una suave pluma rozando mi piel, sin embargo estaba completamente segura de que esa mano no pertenecía a mi captor, ya que sus manos se encontraban ocupadas tratando de retenerme.

-Te lo ruego, no permitas que nos separe

Seguía sin entender, ¿Por qué aquella voz me ayudaba?, ¿Quién era?  
Y lo más preocupante de todo, ¿por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba de ésta manera ante el sonido de su voz?, ¿de dónde lo conocía?, ¿De dónde provenía esta conexión que parecíamos compartir?

-Sigue luchando, no deben separarnos

Lo intenté, juro que traté, hice todo lo posible para liberarme, dar patadas, cabezazos, incluso morder, pero nada resultó, mi captor evadió con facilidad mis desesperados intentos de recuperar la libertad.

-¡No!

La voz empezó a gritar de forma desesperada cuando mi captor me lanzó sobre su hombro, lastimándome la costilla rota, y empezó a llevarme hacia la oscuridad.

-¡No te la lleves, no la alejes de mí!

Pero mi captor no parecía escucharlo ya que continuó con su camino, conseguí alzar mi mano para sujetar la del dueño de aquella voz, pero de nuevo, lo único que toqué fue aire.

Deseé gritarle que no lo permitiría, que no dejaría que nos separaran, pero mi garganta se sentía terriblemente seca, como si la saliva se hubiese evaporado.

Aun así, abrí la boca e intenté hablar, mi voz salió ronca, mis palabras se redujeron a un simple sonido áspero impidiéndome hablar con aquella voz.

Una vez más abrí la boca, ésta vez con peor suerte, mi voz se había esfumado a algún desconocido lugar, traté de ver en la oscuridad, pero no había nada, pateé la espalda de lo que sea o quien sea que me había capturado, exclamando éste apenas una débil queja, forcejé de nuevo y algo mi pinchó en el muslo provocándome un ardor en mi interior, conocía demasiado bien esa sensación, por lo que de antemano sabía lo que seguiría, no, otra vez sola en aquel lugar, no, no quería eso, ¿dónde estaban las personas que me amaban?, ¿Por qué no estaban aquí para ayudarme?

¿Por qué?

-Te encontraré

La voz volvió a sonar de forma lejana justo en el momento en que mis lágrimas de impotencia resbalaban en el hombro de mi captor, alcé la cabeza sin pensar, sintiendo como la esperanza resurgía de nuevo.

-Voy a encontrarte

Mis parpados tuvieron una dura pelea para tratar de ubicar a aquella voz, pero conseguí ubicarla, detrás de la luz, de aquella luz que parecía dividir el lugar en tres partes, dos de ellas oscuridad y la luz como línea divisoria, estaba en el otro lado de la oscuridad, donde la lluvia seguía cayendo, tratando de silenciarlo.

Mis párpados se sentían más pesados a cada segundo, ésta lucha estaba perdida, no había forma de ganarla, pero me mantuve terca luchando y lo divisé, algo que al principio no distinguí, pero en cuanto llegó a la luz que nos separaba, lo descubrí, era una señal, un ave tratando de atravesar aquella luminosa barrera que nos mantenía separados, el ave salió disparada hacia la oscuridad y la humedad, como si algo lo hubiese rechazado y arrojado con fuerza hacia el lugar donde permanecería cautivo, atrapado en la oscuridad.

-No me olvides, no permitas que nos separe

La voz apenas llegó a mis confusos oídos, mi visión ya no era de fiar, ya que todo parecía dar vueltas, no estoy segura pero me pareció ver la sombra de un hombre detrás de algo similar a un grueso árbol, la pequeña ave siguió agitando sus alas sobre él, para finalmente detenerse en una rama junto a otra figura, otra ave, pero ésta era más grande, quizás sólo fue mi imaginación después de todo, apenas y distinguí la niebla que me cubría y parecía tragarme hacia una oscuridad peor que la que habitaba en este mundo, regresándome hacia el vacío, dónde nada parecía tener importancia, seguí levitando en la nada, preguntándome en silencio que significado podría tener aquella frase:"No permitas que nos separé". ¿Quién nos estaba separando y por qué?

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo me mantuve suspendida en la nada, después de todo la palabra tiempo había perdido su significado en este lugar, cuando una brillante luz me atrapó.

-Despertaste-

Ignoré a mi compañero y me senté con cuidado en la cama, los vestigios de mi extraño sueño rondaban mi mente, mareándome, una vez que las imágenes se detuvieron y dejaron de dar vueltas a velocidades vertiginosas volví a abrir los ojos.

Todo parecía tan real, demasiado real, el frío, el temor, la oscuridad, el dolor y… aquella voz de esperanza.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

No lo pude evitar, comparé la voz de mi compañero con la que trataba de protegerme en mi sueño, la desilusión me golpeó, y me dieron ganas de llorar, mi compañero no era el dueño de aquella voz que desde que tengo memoria siempre me ha acompañado en mis sueños y pesadillas.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

Oh, seguro, tuve el mismo sueño que durante varios meses me ha estado acompañando y que aún no consigo descifrar, pero eso sería revelar demasiado y probablemente herir sus sentimientos por no habérselo confiado todavía, por lo que me limité a decir:

-Una pesadilla

Siento la suavidad de las sábanas bajo mis dedos y eso logra tranquilizarme un poco, estoy a salvo y no en ese desalmado hospital, por lo que repitiéndome internamente que él es lo más parecido a un amigo y que no planea hacerme daño me giro hacia él.

Es un hombre atractivo a su manera, cabello corto y oscuro como la noche, rostro ovalado, nariz recta, boca seductora y sus ojos, hay algo detrás del brillo de aquellos ojos chocolate que me hace dudar, algo que me dice que me oculta algo y que no debería confiar demasiado en él. Es precisamente eso lo que evita que lo vea como a un amigo, un sentido de alerta que se activa en cuanto se me acerca y que no tengo idea de cómo apagar en mi cerebro.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo evitar confiar, aunque sea un poco, en el hombre que te rescató de aquel hospital psiquiátrico y que además te ha cuidado con tanta dedicación que te hace sentir culpable?

Sus manos rozaron las mías, el pánico hace que las retire y me aleje la mayor distancia que sea posible antes de que llegue a tomármelas entre las suyas, es una reacción que no puedo evitar, algo más poderoso que yo y que sólo se activa cuando un médico o enfermera intenta tocarme, sé que él no es ninguno de los dos, pero mi cerebro aun tiene grabada su imagen vestido como un enfermero y enseguida la relaciona con la de aquellos que tanto daño me hicieron.

-Lo siento, lo olvidé- se disculpa, su voz suena tranquila y cariñosa, pero su mirada refleja decepción y dolor.

Herí sus sentimientos, soy una persona horrible, la única persona que me ha mostrado algo de cariño y qué hago yo, rechazarlo.

-Perdón, es algo que aún no puedo controlar-me justifico bajando la mirada.

-Lo sé, pero ya verás que en cuanto nos conozcamos mejor, esa sensación de pánico se irá.

Por el rabillo del ojo capto como levanta su brazo, su mano se acerca a mi rostro, pero tras un segundo de vacilación decide bajarlo, agradeciéndole internamente por su comprensión me bajo de la cama y me sitúo un tanto lejos de él, su cabello aun esta húmedo por la ducha y el olor de su shampoo me confunde un poco, conozco el nombre y el olor, pero por alguna extraña razón mi memoria lo asocia a una brillante luz y a la voz que me acompaña en sueños, no a él.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno

Se pone de pie y lo veo salir de mi habitación, una vez que sus pisadas dejan de escucharse en el pasillo me dirijo hacia el armario por mi ropa, tras elegirla camino hacia el baño en donde espero que el agua fría borre aquellos horribles recuerdos que parecen asecharme a donde quiera que mire.

Algún día todo tendrá sentido, pero hasta entonces seguiré tratando de hallarlo.

* * *

Observé el calendario que colgaba de la pared, hoy se cumplían cinco meses desde que la base había sido destruida, cinco meses desde la última vez que vi a Starfire.

El tiempo pasa cada vez más rápido, pero el dolor en lugar de disminuir como se supone que haría, solo aumenta.

Compré este edificio hace tiempo y lo estoy preparando para que sea mi propia base de operaciones, es irónico, pero después de todo el destino siempre nos alcanza, traté de luchar contra él, por ella, para evitar que sufriera, pero ahora comprendo completamente a mi persona futura con la que Starfire se encontró, es difícil luchar contra la soledad y tan doloroso pelear con los recuerdos.

Instalo el último monitor y reviso el cableado de la energía eléctrica, todo parece en orden, muevo la palanca, ocasionando que la habitación se ilumine, de inmediato las computadoras, radares y todo el equipo que llevo instalando desde hace casi tres meses, se encienden.

Me inclino hacia el teclado y de inmediato comienzo a teclear las claves de acceso de varios satélites militares y comerciales a los que tengo acceso, observo todas y cada unas de las imágenes, buscando alguna larga cabellera pelirroja, pero no hay nada, bajo la cabeza y aprieto los puños, mi cabello- ahora un poco más largo-resbala y me cubre levemente la vista, no me lo he cortado desde la desaparición de Starfire, y no tengo animo de hacerlo en este momento, aunque ya me llega a los hombros, sé que tarde o temprano tendré que cortarlo.

Me doy la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la computadora central, posando mi mirada en la vitrina donde se encuentra mi traje de Robin, ya no soy ese chico, ya no soy ese súper héroe, todo cambia y yo me vi obligado ha hacerlo.

El dolor, la soledad y la desesperación por no poder encontrarla me ha convertido en este hombre, Robin es parte del pasado, ahora soy Nightwing, el hombre y súper héroe del presente. Mis esperanzas son lo único que se mantienen intactas, ya que quiero creer que ella realmente logró escapar, quiero creer que continua con vida, quiero creer que se encuentra bien, quiero creer que donde quiera que esté, es feliz, pero sobretodo, quiero creer que algún día la volveré a ver.

Mi búsqueda ha sido más que infructuosa, mis esperanzas de que haya huido en alguno de los vehículos que se encontraban en la base se redujeron a cenizas al descubrir que los sobrevivientes de la Hermandad del Mal las habían usado y que no había ni un leve rastro de ella en ninguna de las naves robadas.

Arrojo las carpetas que estaban sobre el escritorio, los papeles vuelan y caen como enormes copos de nieve dejando un gran desorden en el suelo que ignoro al abrazar el portarretrato que tan elegantemente guarda la fotografía de Starfire.

Lo supe desde el momento en que ella desapareció, mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados, y sé que mi vida no será como antes hasta que la vea de nuevo, la amo demasiado, éste amor es tan doloroso que está arrasando con todo.

Debo encontrarla, tengo que hacerlo, no es una cuestión de deber, es una necesidad, la necesito más que nada, me da pánico que el tiempo la borre de mis memorias, que la elimine de mis pensamientos, no quiero que eso pase aunque signifique que deba vivir con este profundo dolor en mi pecho, no importa con tal de tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos.

Starfire no sólo era mi estrella guía, era mi sol, yo giraba a su alrededor atraído por su belleza y calidez, mientras ella iluminaba mis días con su sonrisa y ahora mi sol se ha ido, estoy atrapado en un eclipse que ha cegado mi vida con la oscuridad de su ausencia.

No puedo soportarlo, necesito la calidez de sus brazos, necesito a mi bello sol para que aleje las tinieblas que intentan atraparme, necesito a mi estrella para que me guíe.

¿Dónde estás, Starfire?

Lo que daría por percibir su aroma, por verla, por sentir su tacto. No hay otra opción, no me queda más remedio que hacerlo, esto ha superado mis límites, al diablo con mi orgullo, al diablo con las consecuencias y la culpa que me carcomerá después, eso ya no tiene importancia, lo único que me importa es encontrarla al precio que sea.

* * *

Slade sonrió observando los titulares de los periódicos que desde hacía un par de meses habían llamado su atención, una excelente prueba de que sus planes seguían avanzando, quizás más lentos de lo que hubiera deseado, pero de forma segura. Volvió a leer el encabezado: _"De los 5 Titanes, únicamente quedan tres, ¿Quién será el siguiente en abandonar el Equipo?"_.

Warp había estado en lo cierto cuando le dijo que Starfire era el corazón del equipo de héroes, incluso Brain y Monsieur Mallah lo habían corroborado, en un juego de ajedrez Robin era el Rey y Starfire era lo más parecido a la reina, la pieza más poderosa en el juego debido a la amplitud de movimientos que puede llegar a realizar, en el caso de Starfire debido a los grandes poderes que poseía y ocultaba de los demás, era quien protegía con mayor eficacia al rey, pero una vez que la reina desapareciera del juego, el rey estaría prácticamente a merced de su oponente.

Había bastado con alejar a Starfire de Robin para que éste dejara al equipo, y los peones sin un rey que los gobierne pronto buscarían su individualismo y de ese modo llegar a la siguiente fase de su plan.

Ahora sólo restaba esperar por tener noticias de la actual ubicación de Starfire, ella era esencial en su plan maestro, estaba ansioso por saborear lo que obtendría al recuperar lo que ella tenía en su poder y disfrutar de la victoria.

* * *

-En serio, Bestita, necesitamos ayuda, ahora sólo somos tres y hace un par de horas Mad Mod por poco nos hace puré.

-No aceptaré a otros dos titanes en el equipo, esos puestos ya están ocupados, les pertenecen a Robin y a Starfire.

-Ellos ya no están con nosotros, debes entenderlo, es probable que jamás volvamos a verlos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan pesimista?, ya verás que en cuanto Starfire aparezca, Robin regresará con nosotros.

-Bestita, ya pasaron cinco meses y no hemos tenido ninguna noticia de Starfire

Raven se mantuvo en silencio, observando todavía la pared empapelada de la habitación de Robin, era extraño entrar sabiendo que su amigo y líder quizás nunca regresaría a ocuparla.

Los encabezados que parecían reinar ya no eran los de _"¿Quién es Slade?"_ o de otros criminales, ahora los que reinaban eran los de _"¿Dónde está Starfire?"_, _"Titán Desaparecida"_ , _"El Equipo se niega a hablar sobre la ausencia de la titán"._

Todos ellos mostrando una gran fotografía de Starfire y cientos de posibles teorías sobre dónde podría estar y por qué dejó el equipo.

Robin se había negado a dar algún testimonio y a dar alguna rueda de prensa para explicar la situación, para él, Starfire estaba viva y él la buscaría hasta localizarla y traerla de regreso, pero lo último que necesitaba era a miles de periodistas y fans entorpeciendo su investigación.

Bajó la vista hacia el pedazo de periódico que aun sostenía en sus manos, apenas y le dio un breve vistazo al encabezado _"Robin deja el Equipo al Igual que Starfire",_ se había sentido terriblemente culpable y ajena al recortarlo y ahora esa sensación se agravaba conforme lo pegaba a la pared de su amigo. Esa era una actividad que siempre realizaba Robin en compañía de Starfire.

-Ya está decidido, Chico Bestia, ahora soy el líder y estoy a cargo de la seguridad de los miembros del equipo.

-¿Ahora sólo somos miembros, ya no somos amigos?

-Sabes perfectamente que además de ser mis amigos, son como mi familia

-Entonces por qué quieres que otros titanes ocupen el lugar de Robin y Starfire, tú mismo lo dijiste, no somos sólo miembros del equipo o amigos, somos una familia y no es correcto abandonarlos y remplazar sus lugares.

Cyborg se quedó callado ante esa objeción, Bestita estaba en lo correcto, sin embargo el equipo debía sobrevivir, las bases de los titanes se componían de 5 integrantes, y a ellos les faltaban 2, su líder Robin, y la chica voladora, como él la llamaba de forma cariñosa, Starfire, dos poderosos miembros. El equipo parecía estar a punto de desmoronarse y él debía mantenerlo a salvo, era su trabajo como nuevo líder, mantenerlos unidos y en optimas condiciones, pero ese no era su trabajo, siempre había sido el de Starfire y Robin.

Starfire con sus cariñosas demostraciones de afecto y esa capacidad infantil para resolver las diferencias de los demás y Robin de cierto modo controlándonos, aunque admitía que de una forma sana, creando estilos diferentes de entrenamientos para cada miembro del equipo y mantenerlos en forma, siempre buscando las pistas donde nadie más podría encontrarlas y perfeccionando los planes que parecían siempre acompañarlo.

Y ahora que ninguno de los dos estaba, se sentía como un niño extraviado en un enorme centro comercial, perdido, vulnerable y con un aterrador miedo a cometer un error y quedarse solo, sin nadie que lo ayude a encontrar su lugar.

Comprendía el punto de su amigo, pero necesitaban ayuda, los criminales parecían más violentos que antes, o quizás era que luchar entre 5 era más sencillo que pelear sólo tres.

-Será de forma temporal, Bestita, hasta que ellos regresen-

Decidió de forma pacificadora, era la mejor opción que tenía.

-Sin embargo ninguno de los relevos temporales usaran las habitaciones de Robin y Starfire.

Los dos chicos se giraron sorprendidos hacia Raven, era la primera vez que hablaba desde que habían entrado a la habitación de Robin para asearla, se había mantenido al margen de la situación y ahora que había dado su opinión no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Excelente idea, Rae- la felicitó Chico Bestia mirándola con orgullo.

Cyborg se mantuvo callado por un par de minutos, él ni siquiera se había preguntado donde dormirían los reemplazos, no había pensado tampoco en usar las habitaciones de sus amigos, en especial la de Starfire, Robin se había esmerado mucho en la búsqueda de una cama redonda para ella, tal y como ella le había contado usaban en su planeta hasta finalmente conseguirla y esa cama no la usaría nadie además de su dueña. Raven tenía razón, nadie tenía derecho a invadir las habitaciones de sus amigos, ya lo había decidido, construiría nuevas habitaciones, después de todo nunca estarían de más.

-Bien, pero me ayudaran a construir las habitaciones de los huéspedes

-De acuerdo- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Raven y Chico Bestia.

Nightfire saltó sobre la cama de Robin y observó a los 3 titanes ponerse de acuerdo sobre la ubicación de las nuevas habitaciones, olfateó la sábana amarilla de su dueño, su aroma se estaba perdiendo con cada día que pasaba, los pasillos y las demás habitaciones ya no contenían ni un poco de su perfume, salvo ésta y la de la habitación con la cama redonda, trató de recordar el nombre de la dueña a quien le pertenecía aquella linda habitación hasta que lo recordó, "_Starfire_", ese era su nombre, su dueño solía decirlo constantemente junto con su abreviatura "_Star_" cada vez que se quedaba dormido, se lamió la patita derecha de forma ausente y en silencio lamentó que él ya no estuviera en la torre, lo extrañaba mucho, además quería conocer a la humana por la que su dueño estaba tan triste, ella no lo había conocido así, recordaba perfectamente cuando entró en la tienda de mascotas y miraba a los demás animales con mucha concentración, como si quisiera encontrar a la mascota perfecta, lo había visto detenerse brevemente junto a los conejos y hurones, sólo para después retirarse y mirar a los cachorros, parecía estar pensando en los pros y los contra hasta finalmente negar con la cabeza y murmurar algo parecido a "_con un perro verde es más que suficiente_" posteriormente se había girado hacia la canasta de gatitos, examinó a cada uno, pero ninguno parecía satisfacerlo, hasta que la encontró oculta en un rincón de la canasta, los demás la habían empujado para tener mayor oportunidad de ser vistos y elegidos, pero él la había tomado en sus brazos, acercándola a su rostro y examinándola por escasamente 10 segundos, le sonrió y la acunó en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba el pelaje naranja, recordaba haber ronroneado y empujado la cabeza contra su pecho de modo afectuoso, entonces fue con la cajera y tras dar algunos papeles de color verde, al que aparecer llamaban dinero, la llevó con él.

¿A dónde se había ido y por qué no la había llevado con él?

Maulló de forma triste y bajó de la cama hacia los pies de la chica de piel pálida tratando de llamar su atención, levantó la vista y sus ojos verdes descubrieron como la humana intentaba limpiarse una lágrima sin que los otros dos humanos lo notaran.

-¿Miau?

Chico Bestia fue el primero en girarse para mirar a la gatita, seguido de Cyborg; Raven parecía demasiado entretenida leyendo los artículos de la pared de Robin.

-Hey, Nighty. ¿Qué tal una carrera de aquí a la cocina?

-¿Nighty?- preguntó Cyborg ligeramente confundido.

-Bueno, ya sabes que "_Nightfire_" está demasiado largo, no entiendo por qué Robin le puso un nombre así, ¿por qué simplemente no le puso un nombre normal para mascotas?-

Cyborg lo miró con gesto burlón, él sabía perfectamente el significado del nombre de la mascota de Robin, no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinarlo, pero al parecer Chico Bestia aun no lo había descubierto, en ocasiones… de acuerdo la mayor parte del tiempo, podía ser tan despistado.

-Quizás porque aquí ya tenemos a un "_Garfield_"-respondió Raven con una sonrisa burlona, Cyborg estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Hey, dejen de burlarse de mi nombre!-exclamó ofendido mirando ahora como Raven tras una lucha interna, finalmente se había unido a las carcajadas de Cyborg.

-Apuesto a que Robin se habría reído de esa broma- consiguió decir entre carcajadas Cyborg, intentando respirar.

-Sí- admitió Raven dejando de reír.

-Muy bien, Nighty. En sus marcas… ¿listos?

-¡Miau, miau, miau, miau!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Nighty, no tienes por que disgustarte, te pareces a Robin con su obsesión por las reglas-

Raven miró a Cyborg tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a la charla que tenían Chico Bestia y Nightfire, pero su amigo robot se encogió de hombros y se limpió un par de lágrimas provocadas por sus carajadas.

-¡Fuera!-exclamó Chico Bestia saltando y convirtiéndose en un gatito verde, Nightfire lo rebasó y el gato verde maulló en protesta, tras un metro el gato verde le llevó la delantera al de pelaje naranja.

-20 dólares a Bestita- dijo de pronto Cyborg mirando a Raven, la chica gótica ocultó perfectamente su sonrisa, eso sería divertido.

-De acuerdo, 20 dólares a que gana Nightfire-aceptó la apuesta Raven, saliendo de la habitación acompañada de Cyborg para verificar quien sería el ganador de la carrera.

* * *

-De modo que finalmente has aceptado mis condiciones- preguntó el hombre detrás del escritorio, observando con atención al ahora adulto frente a él.

-Sí- respondió apartando la mirada.

Lo evaluó, ese hombre frente a él ya no era el mismo chico que lo había dejado hacia varios años, había crecido y madurado, en otras palabras: había cambiado, seguía ocultando sus ojos, esta vez no tras un antifaz, sino detrás de unas gafas oscuras, pero había algo más, una carga invisible sobre sus hombros, trató de leer la expresión de su rostro, pero éste permanecía impasible, bajó la vista hasta sus manos, ambas estaban apretadas en forma de puños, algo lo molestaba o mejor dicho, algo le preocupaba, no podía creer que aun siguiera con lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasó con tu traje de "_Robin_"?- preguntó recargándose sobre su cómoda silla de piel, intentando distraerlo, le extrañaba el hecho de que hubiera venido como un simple civil y no como un súper héroe.

-Robin está muerto, ya no existe

Se sorprendió por esa revelación, pero su rostro no lo demostró, la vida es como un juego de póquer, debes ocultar tus emociones para ganar, de lo contrario los demás te vencerán; esa era la frase favorita de su difunto padre y él la seguía llevando a cabo.

-Entonces… - trató de sonar indiferente y ocultar su curiosidad- ¿Cómo me ayudaras a combatir el crimen en Ciudad Gótica?

-Lo haré como: "Nightwing"

-¿Nightwing?- preguntó, permitiéndose expresar curiosidad.

-Ya no soy un niño, soy un adulto, necesitaba una nueva identidad que se ajustara mejor a mi… personalidad- explicó de modo ausente el atractivo hombre.

-Amo Bruno, lo esperan en la sala-

-¿Quién, Alfred?

-El Sr. Kent lo está esperando en la sala-

-Hazlo pasar- ordenó Bruno.

Richard se giró hacia el anciano mayordomo, ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para incluir al Hombre de Acero en la búsqueda de su Star, como impulsado por un resorte se puso de pie dispuesto a encontrarse con el súper héroe.

-Richard- lo llamó su padre poniéndose de pie y con un ligero atisbo de molestia en su voz, provocando que el atractivo hombre se girara hacia él.

-Yo me encargaré de éste asunto, ya te puedes retirar, Dick.

-Pero...-trató objetar para ganar tiempo.

-Debo hablar de asuntos confidenciales con Clark, asuntos de la Liga de la Justicia que por obvias razones no puedes escuchar, te aseguro que al terminar le hablaré sobre tu "_Asunto_"- le explicó enseñándole el expediente que minutos antes le había sido entregado donde mostraba toda la información de Starfire, desde su perfil hasta todos y cada uno de los detalles de su desaparición.

-De acuerdo- no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar, conocía demasiado bien a su mentor y sabía que presionándolo no ganaría nada.

-¿Cuándo te mudarás a la Mansión?

-No lo haré

-¿Por qué?

-Ya conseguí un departamento y me quedaré ahí.

Bruno Díaz lo miró detenidamente, lucía muy determinado, y estaba seguro que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión a su hijo, era demasiado orgulloso e independiente, era casi un rebelde.

-Sabes que puedes mudarte aquí cuando quieras.

Richard no contestó de forma verbal, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a despedirse con un gesto de mano, una vez que la puerta se cerró Bruno suspiró de forma sonora.

Abrió la carpeta y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, ni siquiera vio la fotografía, apenas y se detuvo en el nombre "Starfire", esa jovencita era la causante de todo, era más que obvio que su hijo Richard estaba enamorado de ella.

El amor era uno de los peores enemigos que se debía evitar con maestría, era como el veneno de las serpientes, una vez que entra en tu sistema éste se expande por todo el cuerpo y la única cura para extraerlo de raíz era chupar el veneno de la sangre y escupirla, sacarlo por completo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, el amor era exactamente igual, si no lo detenías estabas destinado a vivir como su esclavo, entregando hasta el último aliento de tu vida por un absurdo sentimiento estimulado por una sustancia química que secretaba el cerebro al que ridículamente habían llamado "_Amor_".

Sin embargo al igual que hay distintos tipos de venenos, también los hay de amor, algunos tienen curas más sencillas y la recuperación es más rápida pero otros son tan mortales que por más que luchas no puedes detenerlo.

Sí el amor de Richard era pasajero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo olvidara, pero si realmente estaba tan enamorado como en esos momentos sospechaba temía terriblemente que el veneno lo matara.

-Por aquí, Señor Kent-

Escuchó decir a su mayordomo, la puerta se abrió revelando a Alfred y a su mejor amigo, por lo que con un rápido movimiento de su brazo empujó la carpeta hacia la papelera de metal, no estaba por completo seguro, pero le pareció que su mayordomo lo había visto realizar esa acción, lo miró de nuevo para asegurarse, pero éste estaba demasiado entretenido escuchando a su amigo.

-Con su permiso, señor- se despidió el anciano, cerrando la puerta y dejándolo a solas con Superman.

-¿Así que tu primer Robin regresa al nido?- preguntó sonriendo al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a él.

-Se podría decir que sí.

-¿Cómo lo convenciste?- preguntó Clark con curiosidad recargándose en el respaldo de la silla de piel oscura.

El caballero de la noche le sonrió de forma misteriosa.

-Aun tenemos asuntos que resolver sobre la Liga, después hablaremos sobre mi hijo.

El hombre de Acero asintió, miró como su amigo sacaba su computadora portátil y oprimía algunas teclas, desvió la vista hacia el cesto de basura, extrañándose de encontrar una carpeta en él, su amigo era de los que hacía miles de pedazos cualquier papel que tiraba para después incinerarlos y sin embargo la papelería que contenía esa carpeta con ese extraño símbolo con forma de "T" parecía intacta.

-Aquí están los informes del último mes…-empezó a explicar Bruno

* * *

-Págame-

Cyborg sacó con dolor un billete de 20 dólares, lo extendió para que Raven lo tomara pero antes de que ella lo pudiese tocar lo retiró, no, no quería despedirse de su dinero, su amiga frunció el ceño y no le quedó más remedio que entregarle el hermoso billete verde, no podía mirarlo, por lo que apartó la vista, sintió como el papel verde se deslizaba en su mano para después desaparecer.

Miró molesto a su amigo verde, quien parecía discutir con la ganadora de la carrera: "_Nightfire_", finalmente la gatita se dio la vuelta airadamente y de forma casi majestuosa se alejó del gato verde para saltar sobre las piernas de Raven.

-Buen trabajo, Nightfire, una vez más demostramos que las mujeres somos superiores-

Chico Bestia volvió a su forma humana y la miró boquiabierto al igual que Cyborg.

-¡Apostaste en mi contra!-exclamó indignado el titán.

-Y puedo asegurarte que le aposte a la mejor- respondió Raven mostrándole el billete de 20 dólares, la gatita naranja maulló orgullosa, ganándose una mirada nada amigable del titán verde.

-¡Mi dinero!- lloriqueó Cyborg.

* * *

-Lo siento- se disculpó por cuarta vez Red X.

La joven pelirroja no pareció escucharlo, ya que abrazó con más fuerza sus rodillas ocultando su rostro.

Red X alzó la mano para tocarla, pero un breve flash de lo acontecido hacia apenas una hora lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Suspiró, sabía que no sería un trabajo sencillo, sino difícil, pero jamás imaginó que pudiese ser tan duro.

Había llevado a Starfire con una terapeuta para que la ayudara a borrar ese temor hacia los médicos, pero en cuanto Star había leído la palabra "Doctora" en los diplomas, se había arrinconado en la silla rehusándose ha emitir cualquier sonido, completamente tensa, ansiosa y según percibió maquinando algún modo para huir, lo peor fue cuando la Dra. Hale intentó tocarla para calmarla, había conseguido el efecto contrario, apenas y sus dedos la habían rozado cuando saltó de la silla gritando desesperadamente.

Demonios, había faltado poco para que la sedaran, la pobre temblaba, respiraba con dificultad, estaba histérica y sólo se pudo tranquilizar cuando salió del consultorio. Sin embargo lo peor de todo, era que a pesar de su histeria, Starfire no se había aferrado a su mano para tranquilizarse, se había alejado completamente de él, la envidia lo mordió de nuevo, estaba seguro que de haber sido Robin, ella se habría abalanzado a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tenía la absurda esperanza de que él se diera por vencido y abandonara la búsqueda de Starfire, pero lo conocía, ellos eran de cierto modo similares, y sabía que el chico pájaro no se rendiría, la amaba demasiado.

Volvió a mirar a Starfire quien ahora se ocultaba bajo la sábana de satín color lila, era un cobarde, aun no tenía el valor para decirle quien era realmente, pero temía cómo reaccionaría al saber su identidad.

-En verdad lo lamento- intentó disculparse por quinta vez, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

La Dra. Hale tenía razón, Starfire sufría de un gran trauma psicológico: estrés post-traumático y quizás de Afefobia, según le había explicado, y sólo podría curarse con terapia y medicamentos, la recuperación podía ser un largo camino, pero si se hacía bien y con la ayuda de algún ser amado de la paciente el recorrido se haría con mayor velocidad y eficacia.

-Descansa- murmuró por lo bajo, se sentía intranquilo y pensó en darle un sedante para que descansara, pero aun era muy temprano para que se quedase dormida, faltaban horas para que el crepúsculo llegará, salió de la habitación de Starfire, al llegar a la sala tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la Dra. Hale, necesitaba curar a Starfire cuanto antes y por el momento su única opción era esa doctora, aun cuando tuviera que recurrir a la hipnosis.

* * *

-Te lo agradecería mucho, Red Star

-¿Tienen noticias de Robin?-preguntó el titán ruso desde la enorme pantalla de la sala.

Cyborg bajó por un momento la mirada, para finalmente levantarla y responder:

-No, no tenemos ninguna noticia de él, le perdimos el rastro por completo-

Chico Bestia dejó de prestar atención a la conversación y buscó a Raven con la mirada, sin embargo ésta no se veía en la sala, sabía que los lugares en donde podría estar serían su habitación y la orilla de la isla, después de todo, si el tejado era el lugar especial para Robin y Starfire, la orilla de la isla lo era para Raven y él.

Salió de la torre y se transformó en un halcón, entonces la vio tal y como la había imaginado, de pie mirando las olas chocar contra la orilla de la isla, voló hacia ella y al estar a su lado regresó a su forma humana.

-¿En qué piensas, Rae?

Raven bajó la mirada y dejó que la marea mojara sus pies descalzos, ¿cómo explicarle todas los cosas que estaba reflexionando?.

-Pensaba en Robin y en Starfire- respondió elevando la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Estoy seguro que regresaran, Robin encontrará a Star y continuaran con su relación, entonces Cy y yo les haremos burla mientras ellos intentan besarse, cantando "Robin y Starfire se besan sus bocas, debajo de un árbol…"

Se permitió sonreír, el modo en que Chico Bestia veía las cosas era… optimista y divertido, aunque quizás nunca se lo diría a la cara. Podía imaginar esa escena, Robin tratando de tener un momento a solas con Star; y Cyborg y Chico Bestia interrumpiéndolos a propósito hasta agotar la paciencia de su líder quien los perseguiría por toda la torre amenazándolos con duros entrenamientos y cancelación de vacaciones, o mejor aun, prohibiéndoles los videojuegos y el televisor, sonaba tan… vivo. La torre se sentía fría sin ellos, como si el manto de la muerte hubiera caído sobre ellos, y en efecto había ocurrido, ese maligno ser se había llevado a Starfire, les había arrancado el corazón del equipo y de la familia, su sonrisa se marchitó.

-¡Oh!, Y Cy podría grabarlos mientras se besan y subir el video a Internet o mejor aun venderlo a algún noticiero, ¿te imaginas?- decía emocionado Chico Bestia.

-Sí, lo imagino, pero no pasará- admitió la joven regresando a la realidad.

-Claro que no será fácil, con lo paranoico que es Robin probablemente encontraría la videocámara, pero Cy puede poner otras cámaras como las que tenía oculta entre los periódicos de la habitación de Robin, recuerda que cuando él está a solas con Star, baja la guardia y se relaja, por lo que no lo notará.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes, Chico Bestia?, Robin y Starfire jamás podrán tener una relación amorosa, su oportunidad terminó en el instante en que Starfire falleció.

Chico Bestia se calló y miró molesto a Raven.

-¡Deja de decir eso!, ¿Por qué todos son tan negativos?

-No somos negativos, somos realistas, ¡debes aceptarlo!

-No voy a aceptar esa mentira, Starfire está con vida, Robin la va encontrar y ambos serán una feliz pareja- trató de defenderse ignorando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-¡Abre lo ojos, Chico Bestia!, ¡ella no sobrevivió, está muerta!.

-Nunca encontramos su cuerpo- se defendió Chico Bestia con los ojos brillantes de aquellas lágrimas que pronto derramaría.

-Pero la evidencia que encontramos…

-Olvida la evidencia, Raven y deja salir tus emociones, ¡siéntelo!, estás tan acostumbrada a bloquearlas que no te das cuenta de que tienes esperanzas, de que tú también crees que ella está con vida.

Raven le dio la espalda y con cierta sorpresa sintió como algo cálido resbalaba por su mejilla, se pasó los dedos y se retiró los restos de un par de lágrimas.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Chico Bestia.

-¡Entonces ayúdame a entender!, tienes miedo y no lo quieres admitir, te aterra la idea de que Starfire esté con vida y en problemas y no estés a su lado para ayudarla por que estupidamente te aferras a la idea de que ella murió…

-Tú no sabes lo que es ver su espíritu todas las noches en tus sueños suplicándote que la dejes ir, que deje de aferrarme a ella para permitirle descansar en paz, que necesita cruzar hacia la luz para no quedar atrapada y convertirse en una esclava de éste mundo.

-Rae…

-No, tú dijiste que dejará salir mis emociones, que sintiera, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, ¿sabes lo difícil que es ver las habitaciones de Robin y Starfire vacías, no escuchar a Robin entrenar o ver a Starfire uniéndose conmigo a meditar?

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé!, quizá no en esas actividades, pero extraño ver como Cy y Robin competían en los videojuegos o ver cocinar a Starfire y tratar de convencernos de probar su comida, te juro que con tal de que ella y Robin vuelvan, estoy dispuesto a ser su conejillo de indias y probar todas sus comidas extraterrestres.

-No quiero que nos pase lo que a ellos- murmuró quedamente Raven apartando la mirada para que no notará las lágrimas que seguían descendiendo por su rostro.

Chico Bestia tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se acercó a Raven y la abrazó, ella respondió de inmediato a esa muestra de afecto, como si lo hubiese estado esperando desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-Ellos recuperarán su relación, su amor es muy fuerte, tú misma lo has sentido.

Raven bajó la mirada, él tenía razón, había sido la primera en notar el gran nexo que unía a esos dos y el momento en que ese nexo se había convertido en amor, pero sabía que ese amor desaparecería con el tiempo, al igual que le había pasado a ella con Malchior.

-Robin y Starfire no han perdido su oportunidad, aun tienen tiempo para aprovecharla, al igual que nosotros- declaró con firmeza Chico Bestia, lo había conseguido, había logrado confesarle de alguna extraña manera sus sentimientos, elevó la mirada para ver la reacción de su compañera, era complicado de leerla, parecía sorpresa, alivio y… se concentró en sus ojos lavandas y si, había esperanza en ellos.

Sí, ellos aun tenían tiempo, pero por qué seguir desperdiciándolo con dudas, lo mejor era enfrentarlo de una vez por todas, Robin y Starfire se amaban, de eso no había duda, pero ambos habían perdido mucho tiempo con sus dudas, en especial Robin, y él lo había decidido al ver como su pelinegro amigo se torturaba por no tener a Starfire a su lado y no poder disfrutar de lo que ahora sería una larga relación, quién sabe, quizás si él se hubiese animado antes, Starfire estaría en esos momentos tratando de sacarlo de la oficina para convencerlo de ver una película con ella y los demás.

Éste era el tiempo y el lugar indicado, después de tantos errores cometidos y dudas debía hacerlo, debía abandonar sus temores por muy aterradores que fueran, sintió como Raven se separaba y se alejaba un paso de él, no, no debía permitirlo, la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia él, pasó su brazo por su cintura y la besó, que todos los dioses se apiadasen de él si Raven lo atacaba o peor aun lo rechazaba.

Pero su reacción no era tal y como él la había imaginado, se había quedado estática por unos ocho o quizás diez segundos, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos, empezó a temer severamente por su vida, por lo que aterrorizado se paralizó, intentó retirarse, Raven lo lanzaría hasta la otra orilla de la isla o lo dejaría hundirse debajo del mar, le ordenó a su cerebro que pusiera a funcionar sus pies para correr por su pequeña e insignificante vida, pero su cerebro no respondió, ¿sería que Raven realmente tenía razón y no tenía cerebro?, porque realmente no le encontraba otra explicación para que sus piernas no obedecieran sus órdenes.

Y entonces, comenzó a rezar en silencio o mejor dicho a tratar de recordar como era el dichoso "_Padre Nuestro_", al ver como Raven parpadeaba, señal de que estaba reaccionando, ¿Cerebro dónde rayos estás y por qué no me llevaste contigo?

Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, ruega por que Raven no me arranque la cabeza, perdona mis tonterías tal y como perdono a mi cobarde cerebro que se ha escapado, no permitas que muera aquí y mándame un modo de huir… y ¡ahhhh! Raven ha fijado su vista en mi, y me va a... a… ¿responder al beso?

Ahora si que estaba seguro, más que seguro, segurísimo, estaba muerto, sí, era eso, Raven lo había matado, por que no había forma de que ella lo estuviera besando, pues si esa era una tentación para entrar al infierno, bien jugado señor Satán, ó si era una alucinación después de que Raven lo hubiese golpeado tanto que ahora estuviera en coma, pues él lo disfrutaría, si señor.

Se entregó más al beso y casi salta de gusto al sentir como los brazos de Raven se deslizaban por su cuello, ¿no iría a ahorcarlo, verdad?. Fiu, menos mal, sólo le acariciaba el cabello, la atrajo más hacia él, quizás Robin no podía disfrutar de un beso como ese con Star en ese momento, pero él disfrutaría de su relación con Raven.

Su primer beso, ocultos por el manto de la noche, sin testigos más que aquellas lejanas estrellas que luchaban por mirarlos, envidiando a la luna por su cercanía.

* * *

Cyborg suspiró y continuó revisando la lista de titanes para buscar al segundo reemplazo, la imagen de Bumble Bee apareció en la pantalla, meditó por un minuto el traerla a la torre para que los ayudara, sería genial tener a alguien de su lado, últimamente Raven parecía inclinarse demasiado hacia el de Chico Bestia, sin mencionar que con la líder titán del Este estaría realmente a gusto, se conocían muy bien y aunque jamás lo admitiera frente a su amigo verde, la extrañaba terriblemente, no en el mismo sentido que extrañaba a Starfire, eran dos sentimientos completamente distintos, extrañaba a su amiga pelirroja infundándole ánimos cuando se sentía deprimido, el modo casi maternal en lo que lo abrazaba y ver como trasmitía felicidad a la torre con sus risueños ojos y alegre voz, se recordó tratando de encontrar las excusas más creíbles para evitar comer su comida tamaraneana, o intentar de manera inútil ganarle en una competencia de vencidas, al menos tenía suerte de que ella no jugara contra él en el videojuego mega monkey 4 y ni hablar de Super Ninja Fury, desde que él mismo la había enseñado y descubierto su facilidad de aprendizaje al ver como superaba su propio record se había sentido muy afortunado de que ella jugara exclusivamente con Robin, siempre le sorprendió que fuera la única que no se sentía tan atraída hacia los video juegos, ya que hasta Raven solía jugar, aunque generalmente sólo jugaba Super Ninja Fury para darle una paliza virtual a su amigo verde, la imagen de Aqualad remplazó la de Bee, y de inmediato presionó una tecla para devolver la imagen, Bee era distinta, a ella no la veía como a una hermana, sino como a una amiga, una amiga demasiado cercana a su corazón, de acuerdo mentía, veía a Bee como a una mujer, como una muy atractiva mujer, inteligente, determinada, con un gran carácter y un valor envidiable, le gustaba demasiado, pero el maldito temor al rechazo era más fuerte que su valor para confesarle sus sentimientos.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si de ese modo pudiera sacarla de sus pensamientos, no tenía tiempo para pensar en el romance, ahora él era el líder y debía velar por la seguridad de su equipo… de su familia, además, pensó con pesar, ¿quién amaría a un enorme pedazo de hojalata?, él era más maquina que humano.

Había tenido una vida estupenda cuando era humano, había sido uno de los mejores atletas a quien le esperaba un brillante futuro, pero un desafortunado accidente había acabado con eso en tan sólo un parpadeo.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba solo en la torre, Raven estaba afuera y Chico Bestia probablemente la perseguía para hacerle alguna broma y de ese modo animar el ambiente.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la enorme ventana, observó el mundo allá fuera que seguía adelante y los envidió, ellos tenían vidas normales, mientras que él…

Se regañó a si mismo por sus pensamientos, dándole la espalda al cristal, totalmente ignorante de la escena romántica que se presenciaba en la orilla de la isla; avanzó por los pasillos observando las paredes y puertas que lo adornaban, no había otra palabra mejor para emplearse en ese momento, ya que las habitaciones de Robin y Starfire seguirían sin ser ocupadas y así seguirían por un largo, largo tiempo.

Un maullido llamó su atención, por lo que bajó la mirada encontrándose con la gatita naranja de franjas oscuras.

-¿Quieres entrar a la habitación de Star?- le preguntó a la mascota, la pequeña felina maulló a modo de respuesta, sintiéndose extraño tecleó la clave de acceso, provocando que la puerta se abriera, encendió las luces, pero la mascota ya había corrido y saltado hacia la cama redonda de su amiga.

La miró olfatear las sábanas de la cama, y se preguntó si olían mal, pero ese pensamiento lo desechó cuando la vio frotar su rostro contra la suave tela rosada y maullar tristemente. No necesitó la traducción de Chico Bestia para entender lo que decía, extrañaba a Robin y su olor probablemente aun estaba en las sábanas de Starfire, lo cual no era de extrañar ya que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en la habitación de su amiga pelirroja.

Avanzó un par de pasos notando que se había formado una fina capa de polvo desde la última vez que su amigo pelinegro había limpiado la habitación y con un vacío en el estómago se prometió mañana mismo asearla.

* * *

Raven se colocó la capucha de su capa para evitar que Chico Bestia notara sus mejillas sonrojadas y por primera vez no sintió culpa al ver algunas rocas con fisuras o destrozadas ni las enormes olas que seguían chocando entre sí y de los que sus poderes eran responsables, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había disfrutado de sentirse amada, tanto, que casi no lo recordaba. La sonrisa seguía extendida en su rostro parecía que había quedado grabada para siempre, al igual que ese vergonzoso sonrojo. Había recibido su primer y segundo y tercer beso, pensó con un dejo de felicidad.

Comprobando por sí misma que el segundo beso era mejor que el primero, el primer beso había estado envuelto de miedo, empapado en nervios y espolvoreado con dudas, el segundo era más tranquilo, fue capaz de sentir la reacción de su pareja y de comprender las suyas.

El miedo se había derretido, consiguiendo sentir como sus labios chocaban con los del chico verde que ahora la tomaba de la mano, su expresión ya no reflejaba pánico, como si de un momento a otro ella planeara asesinarlo, sino ¿cómo explicarlo?...cariño y una felicidad absoluta que dudaba mucho haberle visto con anterioridad, un beso dulce, apenas el roce de sus labios con los del otro, el preámbulo de lo que en realidad sería el beso, las manos verdes que rodeaban su cintura ya no se sentían tensas ni paralizadas, sino relajadas llenas de valor para acariciarle la espalda, se sorprendió cuando profundizó el beso, pero la sorpresa dio paso al deleite tras sentir como le succionaba el labio inferior, se asombró cuando su propia lengua invadió la boca del chico, no se reconocía a sí misma, pero cualquier atisbo de duda que pudiese haber tenido en ese microsegundo fue eliminado cuando él le tomó la cara entre su rostro para acercar sus bocas lo más cerca posible.

Sus mejillas se calentaron, profundizando el tono rosado que ya lucían, agradeció en silencio el hecho de no haberse encontrado con Cyborg tras regresar a la torre, casi podía imaginarlo riéndose y burlándose de ellos, al llegar al elevador se miraron a los ojos y vio la duda en los ojos de su ahora novio, ambos bajaron la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas y la regresaron hacia las puertas metálicas del elevador.

-Se lo diremos mañana a Cy- decidió Chico Bestia con una enorme sonrisa.

Raven trató de borrar su sonrisa y finalmente lo consiguió al separar sus manos, era lo mejor, hasta aprender a expresar sus emociones sin causar caos; al entrar al elevador presionó la planta de su habitación y sintió la mirada de aquellas ojos verdes e infantiles sobre ella, se giró para comprobarlo, sorprendiéndolo mirándola con cara embobada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó en un breve murmullo.

-Tenía razón- respondió el titán de forma petulante.

-¿En qué?- quiso saber la titán gótica alzando una ceja, esperando cualquier tontería o chiste que estaba segura iba a soltarle.

-Luces hermosa sonriendo-

El rosado de sus mejillas regresó contrastando con el color pálido de su piel, dándole un efecto que a Bestita le pareció adorable, el elevador tembló por un par de segundos, hasta que finalmente Raven apartó la mirada.

-No digas tonterías- exclamó intentando controlar sus poderes y eliminar ese deshonroso sonrojo de su rostro.

-Pero es la verdad, Rae- se defendió Chico Bestia todavía sonriendo, estaba feliz de verla sonreír, era tan extraño que ella mostrara algo de felicidad, y se prometió seguir haciéndola sonreír todos los días, sin importar las consecuencias.

* * *

Red X refunfuñó al mirar el refrigerador casi vacío y no era de extrañar, apenas tenían un par de días en la ciudad y él no había hecho la compra semanal de comestibles, había estado demasiado ocupado con Starfire como para preocuparse de otra cosa. Después de todo no podía vivir todo el tiempo del servicio de comida a domicilio, le dio un vistazo al reloj del microondas, las 5 p.m., tenía tiempo para ir al centro comercial en ese momento y llegar con tiempo de sobra, siempre y cuando no se entretuviera.

Pero no quería salir, la simple idea de dejar sola a su bella pelirroja lo aterraba como nada en el mundo, el sólo hecho de regresar y no encontrarla era la escena que más se repetía en sus peores pesadillas.

Estaba tan concentrado tratando de hallar un modo para conseguir alimentos sin dejar sola a Starfire que no escuchó sus pasos acercándosele.

-Perdón-

Aquella femenina y dulce voz lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, el aire se escapó de sus pulmones y por un instante sintió como éstos ardían.

Se giró para observarla, su hermoso rostro lucía arrepentido, lleno de culpa, no lo miraba a él, tenía los ojos clavados en el piso, la contempló por un momento deleitándose de verla vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes color verde, era una imagen maravillosa, ya que los recuerdos que poseía de ella siempre estaba vestida por su uniforme color lavanda y por aquellas batas y pijamas del hospital psiquiátrico.

Encontró su mirada y una punzada de culpa se le clavó en el pecho al ver sus ojos opacos sin ningún rastro de vida, tuvo el impulso de rodearla con sus brazos, acercarla a su pecho y decirle una y otra vez "_Perdóname, Starfire, por ocultarte la verdad_". Pero el egoísmo lo detuvo, lo obligó a apretar con fuerza los labios y detener su lengua para evitar que aquellas reveladoras palabras que luchaban por salir escaparan.

-Lamento lo sucedido en el consultorio de la Dra. Hale- se disculpó al tiempo que se removía inquieta, pero sin apartar la mirada del piso.

Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de aquel atractivo criminal, una idea que sería una ofrenda de paz para ambos y que los distraería de aquellas fantasmas del pasado que parecían jamás dejarlos en paz.

-¿Te gustaría salir?- la invitó mirando por la ventana como la lluvia se había detenido y como el atardecer brillaba con esplendor en el cielo.

Ella reaccionó, levantó la vista, y sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa, curiosidad, emoción… reflejaron _vida_.

La vida había regresado a sus orbes esmeraldas con un chispazo verde claro, la mirada vacía que parecía reinar se había esfumado, sus ojos habían revivido, pero no por completo, ya que notó que sus labios no se movían, las sonrisas que siempre los acompañaban no se había formado.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó de forma cautelosa, recelando que esa fuera una trampa para llevarla de nuevo con algún otro médico.

-Iremos de compras

Un relámpago de duda y sospecha apareció en su mirada esmeralda, pero éste desapareció del mismo modo en que apareció.

Cerró la puerta del refrigerador y de la alacena, y le extendió la mano, ella dudó por unos segundos, pero la sola idea de salir y ver el mundo por si misma, de sentirlo y ser parte de él, la sedujo para que aceptara, por lo que asintió con la cabeza y se situó a su lado, evitando el contacto en todo momento.

Él suspiró y juntos salieron del departamento hacia el centro comercial.

* * *

Raven entró a su habitación, se quitó la capa y la arrojó en una silla, casi por inercia se sentó en su cama en su acostumbrada pose de meditación, se concentró fieramente para meditar, lo necesitaba y mucho.

_Esperanza_, la palabra resonó en su mente, como un eco hecho por la voz de Chico Bestia.

Lo intentó una vez más, trató desesperadamente de encontrar su conexión con Starfire y ubicarla, pero tal y como había sucedido en las ocasiones anteriores, no la sintió, no la encontró, su conexión estaba rota, había desaparecido, ella ya no existía.

* * *

Slade observó furioso a su alrededor, fulminando los cientos de robots que lo obedecían, estaba seguro que de haber tenido consciencia propia todos y cada uno de ellos hubiesen corrido a ocultarse de él.

-Les pedí claramente que buscaran a la chica.

Su paciencia se estaba agotando, se suponía que el momento en que se encontrarían Starfire y él estaba muy cerca, pero por alguna razón la conexión que hasta hacía unos meses parecían compartir se había debilitado considerablemente, se preguntó brevemente sí ésta era una de las consecuencias de haber roto la conexión que tanto Starfire como Raven compartían entre sí.

No había sido sencillo romper esa conexión, era increíblemente fuerte, pero con ayuda de algunas falsas visiones que le había provocado a la titán gótica y modificado sus sueños hasta volverlos pesadillas con la ayuda de Phobia lo había conseguido, podía asegurar que era cuestión de semanas para que la conexión que el resto de los titanes compartían con la _chiquilla_ muriera de raíz, las dudas y el tiempo podían ser unos estupendos ayudantes en esa materia.

Sin embargo, por más que había intentado romper la conexión que Robin compartía con Starfire, no lo había conseguido, Phobia y él estaban más que frustrados por esa situación, sabían que no sería fácil romperla, pero según las palabras de Phobia: "_Esa conexión era demasiado profunda y poderosa como para atravesarla y destruirla_"

-Comienzo a considerar la idea de que esa chiquilla murió- confesó Warp observando aburrido la escena, la había visto tantas veces últimamente que había perdido completamente el interés.

Slade se giró hacia él y le envió una mirada cargada de veneno, regresó la vista hacia los robots que aun no se movían de su posición y furioso les hizo una seña para que se retiraran, éstos hicieron un movimiento militar y se retiraron de la habitación a excepción de uno que se quedó junto a la puerta metálica.

-Deberías ayudarme a encontrarla en lugar de no hacer nada- le reclamó el criminal.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Ve al Futuro y averigua dónde ha estado- le ordenó

-No puedo viajar al futuro, estoy atrapado en tu presente, recuerda que esa chiquilla destruyó mi último regulador de vórtice y la tecnología con la que fue construido se inventará hasta dentro de 90 años.

El criminal de la máscara bicolor gruñó molesto, ignorando al robot que se había quedado en la habitación y que parecía escuchar atento la discusión.

-No creo que esa chiquilla esté muerta-

Tanto Slade como Warp se giraron, mirando asombrados como el robot cambiaba de forma hasta tomar la de Madame Rouge quien de forma despreocupada ahora se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta de metal.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

Una sonrisa llena de misterio se extendió por su rostro.

-Vi como la rescataban de la Antártida- respondió finalmente sentándose en el escritorio de Slade y mirando con superioridad a aquellos dos criminales.

* * *

**1 mes y 15 días después…**

Alfred contempló a Richard caminando de un lado a otro en la sala, se había negado de forma contundente a beber o comer algo y había rechazado cualquier intento de charla con él.

Lucía completamente desesperado, impaciente; no le agradaba su nueva imagen y no se refería únicamente a su nueva identidad de súper héroe, parecía demasiado lúgubre, se había convertido casi en un ermitaño, estaba igualando los pasos de su estimado amo Bruno, la razón principal por la que se había ido de la mansión y de la ciudad en el pasado, y aunque durante esos casi dos meses había estado trabajando como el nuevo protector de Ciudad Gótica en la ausencia de Batman, sus ojos no reflejaban emoción o dicha, sino un profundo vacío, ya no tenía esa pasión que siempre lo había caracterizado, era como si le hubieran arrancado las alas a Robin.

-Ya pasaron casi dos meses, él debería haber averiguado algo, ¡ese era el trato!- lo escuchó musitar.

El _trato_, la palabra tembló en su interior, un trato demasiado cruel en su opinión, pero que obligado por la desesperación el joven Richard había decidido firmar.

-Acompáñame al estudio, hijo- le pidió Bruno apareciendo en la sala.

Alfred los miró alejarse, aun sintiéndose algo molesto por aquella terrible acción que su amo había cometido, por suerte él había recuperado el expediente de la papelera de basura.

…

-Toma asiento, Richard- le pidió Bruno, no le agradaba lo que iba ha hacer, pero no tenía remedio, al menos, pensó para sus adentros, le quedaba la satisfacción de que con esta noticia él trato se reforzaría.

-Así estoy bien, habla, dime la razón por la que me mandaste llamar- le solicitó Richard de pie, con los brazos cruzados.

-Tenemos noticias de la… _chica_- escupió la última palabra con molestia.

-¿La encontraron?, ¡Dímelo!, ¿Dónde está?- le exigió Richard de inmediato acercándose al escritorio.

-Antes de darte ésta información, debo asegurarme que cumplirás con tu parte del trato…

-¿Acaso no lo he hecho?, He estado protegiendo tanto Ciudad Gótica como Blüdhaven, tal y como lo pediste- lo interrumpió el ex Líder Titán.

-Hablo del punto número tres: romper cualquier lazo que te una con tus amigos titanes - le recordó el caballero oscuro.

-Lo he cumplido, no los he vuelto a ver o mantenido el contacto con ellos desde que dejé Jump City- reconoció con amargura.

-Hay algo más que debes prometerme antes de continuar.

-¡Te prometo lo que sea, ahora dime lo que averiguaste!- exclamó desesperado, cansado de tantos rodeos de su mentor y padre adoptivo.

El caballero de la noche sonrió.

-¿Lo que sea?- quiso confirmar.

-Lo que sea, dime lo que averiguaste de Star.

La sonrisa se acentuó y si Richard no hubiese estado tan desesperado habría notado la mirada maliciosa que mostraban los ojos oscuros de su padre.

-La encontramos- admitió, contempló como el rostro de su hijo se iluminaba, sus facciones se relajaron y su sonrisa, ¡había sonreído!, había sonreído de verdad, una sonrisa llena de vida, incluso casi podría asegurar que detrás de aquellas oscuras gafas de sol sus ojos había recobrado la vida que durante esos meses se había ausentado. ¿Por qué aquella chiquilla significaba tanto para él?.¡Lo estaba distrayendo de su destino como súper héroe!.

-¿Dónde?- quiso saber, intentando de forma inútil calmarse.

-Ya mandé a alguien de mi confianza por ella- aseguró Batman.

* * *

Red X no cabía de felicidad, la terapia estaba funcionando, Starfire había mostrado un pequeño avance al dejar que la Doctora Hale y otros dos médicos le tomaran la mano a modo de saludo y para tomarle el pulso, ésta vez ella no había gritado ni se había alejado como acostumbraba a hacer y aunque reconoció la lucha interna en los músculos de su rostro ella había conseguido superar por ese instante su pavor, el siguiente ejercicio sería permitir que le tocaran el rostro (la frente, para revisar su temperatura) y no podía esperar hasta la siguiente sesión para intentarlo.

Bajó la vista hacia la bella joven pelirroja que lo acompañaba vestida con un vestido color turquesa que acentuaba el color de su cabello, ambos elevaron la vista al escuchar el sonido de un trueno retumbando en los cielos, las nubes oscuras estaban cubriendo la ciudad y no pudo suprimir la sensación de que ésta era una señal de la tormenta, no sólo de forma literal sino de forma simbólica.

La línea de sus pensamientos se detuvo abruptamente al ver a aquel hombre esperándolos en la entrada del edificio. El pánico circuló por sus venas, el temor se reflejó en sus ojos y en un acto reflejo se colocó frente a Starfire para evitar que aquel hombre la descubriera, pero ya era demasiado tarde, con una completa calma e ignorando las frías gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer y a mojarlos se acercó a ellos.

El chico vio sobre su hombro para asegurarse que la joven permaneciera ahí, pero con un espasmo de dolor notó que su mirada estaba fija en aquel hombre de cabello oscuro que se detenía frente a ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- escupió lleno de rabia haciendo retroceder a Starfire a sus espaldas, ignorando las mudas quejas que ésta emitía.

-He venido por ella- respondió el hombre desviando la mirada hacia Starfire, le sonrió e ignorando los esfuerzos de Red X para alejarlo de ella, se situó frente a aquella joven que le habían encomendado encontrar al precio que fuera.

-¡No te la llevaras!- le aseguró con voz iracunda, pero aquel hombre musculoso tenía fija su atención en Starfire.

-Hola- la saludó de forma amable, inclinándose un poco para estar a su altura.

Ella no respondió al saludo, se limitó a contemplarlo por unos minutos en silencio.

-¿A dónde la llevaras?- exigió saber Red X, tratando de apartar a Starfire, pero el hombre adivinando sus intenciones se interpuso, el miedo onduló en su interior.

-Es hora de que regreses a casa- le respondió a la joven pelirroja, la tomó de las manos y Red X sintió como una oleada de enfado le golpeaba el pecho al darse cuenta de que ella no entraba en pánico por su contacto.

No podía creer hasta que punto había llegado Robin para pedirle ayuda a precisamente _ese_ hombre, más que un hombre, un súper héroe, que según recordaba era el mejor amigo de su padre adoptivo.

-¿A casa?- repitió Starfire mirando abstraída a los ojos azules de aquel musculoso hombre.

La lluvia continuó empapando a Superman y a Starfire, tratando de limpiar el dolor que la había acompañado durante todo ese tiempo.

-Sí, a casa, tu familia te está esperando, te han extrañado mucho durante todo este tiempo que estuviste desaparecida.

_Familia,_ sus amados amigos titanes, y el idiota afortunado de Robin,_ ellos_ eran su familia y él no tenían lugar en ella pensó con acritud Red X, se acercó a ellos, desesperado por atrasar aquel reencuentro que sabía lo alejaría para siempre de la vida de aquella chica que había rescatado.

Mientras la esperanza brillaba para otros, la suya permanecía hecha pedazos en el suelo, sin ninguna oportunidad de ser reparada. Ese pensamiento cobró fuerza al ver como Superman abrazaba a Starfire, era el adiós para aquel feliz futuro que había imaginado a su lado. Ésta sería probablemente la última vez que la vería, casi podía imaginarse a Robin sonriendo lleno de vida porque en sólo cuestión de horas tendría a su Starfire de vuelta.

* * *

_Continuara…_

¿Cuáles son los planes de Slade?

¿En que consiste el trato que Nightwing y Batman hicieron?

¿Sobrevivirá la relación de Chico Bestia y Raven?

¿Seguirá Cyborg los mismos pasos de Robin como líder?

¿En que consistía aquella promesa que Nightwing aceptó sin siquiera escuchar?

El encuentro está cada vez más cerca, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo…

O.o U … Eso sonó a anuncio de telenovela, definitivamente debo dejar de verlas, ¡rayos, ya las había superado, ya no veía ninguna!.

Sobre este capítulo les diré que tuve mis dudas en las escenas Rae&CB, no por que no me agrade la pareja (de hecho es mi segunda pareja favorita de los Teen Titans) sino porque nunca antes había escrito una como esta, temía que la esencia de los personajes de la serie se perdiera, esa es la razón por la que las puse desde los puntos de vista de Chico Bestia y de Raven; me divertí mucho escribiendo el punto de vista de Bestita ante el beso, traté de hacerlo lo más real que pude, y verdaderamente espero no haber destruido la naturaleza del personaje, es sólo que siempre imaginé que así reaccionaría él. En cuanto a los escenas con Robin, bueno ahora Nightwing casi lloro mientras las escribía (es por esa razón por la que eliminé y edité algunas, eran demasiado lacrimógenas), Cyborg está siguiendo los pasos de Robin, así que habrá que tenerlo en la mira. En cuanto a Red X y Starfire me limitaré a decir que no se pueden perder el próximo capítulo.

Y para terminar aquí les dejó una pequeña reflexión:

_Nadie sabe cuanto tiempo le queda en este mundo, por lo que hay que aprovecharlo, luchar para realizar nuestros sueños mientras podamos, por que cuando el tiempo se acaba, no importa cuanto supliques o cuanto lo desees, el tiempo seguirá avanzando sin nosotros, y nos quedaremos atrás, apenas dejando pequeñas huellas de nuestra existencia en los recuerdos de aquellos con los que lo compartimos._


	16. Lienzo en Blanco

Hola a todos, volví, lo sé, lo sé me tardé demasiado con la actualización, aunque publiqué el oneshot "Un día en familia" (probablemente el último que publique debido a la baja respuesta que obtuve, una verdadera lastima, porque en lo personal lo considero bastante bueno y eso que soy bastante perfeccionista con todo lo que escribo), sé que muchos tienen sus dudas sobre mí y piensan que dejé o voy a dejar abandonada ésta historia, no lo haré, quizás tarde tiempo en actualizar, pero les aseguro que la voy a terminar, (Sé lo que es quedarse picado con alguna historia y que después la abandonen, aun sigo sufriendo por la espera de la actualización del fanfic "El Poder de Akane" de Nemesis que leí hace ya tantos años) Pero mejor los dejo para que lean el capítulo, ( lo pensaba actualizar hace 3 semanas, pero me arrepentí a último momento para agregar una pequeña sorpresa la final del capítulo y hace dos semanas cuando finalmente lo terminé la computadora se descompuso y debido a cuestiones de seguridad debido a la ola de violencia que está asfixiando al Estado no me fu posible subir la actualización hasta ahora) esta vez fue un poco más largo 25 hojas para ser exactos y una pequeña sorpresa que encontraran al final, además de mis notas, en caso de que decidan leerlas.

Gracias por los 45 reviews, es increíble que el fic ya lleve 423 reviews, gracias enormemente por todos sus comentarios (y quejas que sé muy bien que me las merezco XD)Dresafortunadamente no tengo tiempo para poner los nombres de pluma de todos ustedes, pero les aseguro que en cuanto tenga algo mas de tiempo (y la compu reparada) respondere a todos y cada uno de sus reviews.

**Disclamer**: Los personajes no me pertenecer, son propiedad de DC Comics y Cartoon Network.

Una vez aclarado el punto y evitar que me demanden por infringir los derechos de autor, ya pueden empezar a leer, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**Lienzo en Blanco**

-¿Raven?-la llamó el titán mitad robot, pero la joven continuó con la vista perdida, se acercó a ella y pasó su mano frente a su rostro esperando que reaccionara, pero ella permaneció inmóvil, regresó a su lugar en la mesa y continuó observando a su amiga preguntándose si debía preocuparse, bajó la mirada hacia Nightfire que se encontraba recostada sobre sus piernas, algo no estaba bien, la pequeña felina parecía decaída, triste, en los últimos días había ignorado los intentos de Chico Bestia y Bee para que jugara con ellos, ya no corría de un lado a otro persiguiendo una bola de estambre o compitiendo con Chico Bestia en alguna carrera. Acarició el suave pelaje de la gatita, pero no obtuvo respuesta de ella, comenzaba a temer que estuviera enferma, un aguijonazo de culpa se le clavó en el estómago.

-¡Hola a todo el mundo, la pizza ya llegó!- saludó alegremente Chico Bestia entrando con algunas cajas de pizzas seguido de Bee y Red Star, haciendo reaccionar finalmente a Raven quien se levantó de un salto para ayudar a su novio con las cajas

Bee le entregó las bolsas de comestibles a Red Star y salió corriendo a arrebatarle a Nighty a Cyborg, la abrazó contra su pecho y se sentó junto al nuevo líder de los titanes.

Raven se apiadó del pobre Red Star que cargaba cerca de 20 bolsas del supermercado, por lo que usó sus poderes haciéndolas levitar, el titán pelirrojo le agradeció con la mirada para bajar las demás bolsas y tomar asiento a un lado de Bee.

Era una vista completamente extraña, especialmente por los sillas que permanecían vacías, Cyborg había construido más, en un desesperado intento para que los lugares de Robin y Starfire no fuesen ocupados, ni en el equipo titán o en la amistad y mucho menos en sus pertenencias.

-Hola Nighty, mira lo que traje- le mostró una lata de atún esperando que eso le levantara los ánimos, pero la pequeña gatita permaneció recostada sobre su regazo, completamente alicaída, por lo que depositó la lata en la mesa, le envío una mirada significativa a Cyborg, quien negó con la cabeza, los hombros de la titán cayeron en derrota, no había otra opción, debían llevar a Nightfire al veterinario para que la revisara.

* * *

Richard salió del estudio de su padre adoptivo con una sensación de felicidad que se desbordaba por cada poro de su piel, la sonrisa que se había deslizado a sus labios aun permanecía plasmada, como si hubiese sido grabada permanentemente tras la noticia de que habían encontrado a Starfire, aquella tan ansiada noticia lo había regresado a la vida, las tinieblas que parecían rodearlo hasta poco a poco asfixiarlo comenzaban a retroceder, permitiendo que la luz lo rodeara, no fue hasta que escuchó como la puerta del estudio se cerraba tras su espalda que notó a Alfred mirándolo fijamente, amplió su sonrisa y el viejo mayordomo se la devolvió de forma sincera, alegrándose por él.

De forma inconsciente se llevó una mano al corazón, apreciando los latidos de éste, sintiendo por primera vez desde que Starfire desapareció que estaba vivo, ansiaba llamar a los demás titanes para darles la noticia, pero la estupida cláusula del trato se lo impedía, si al menos tuviera un intermediario, pero la pregunta sería quien, Alfred era una muy buena opción y estaba seguro que lo haría, pero decidió descartarlo, no sería él quien causara un conflicto entre amo-mayordomo, el problema era que no podía ver a ningún titán, la imagen de Red X se le vino a la mente, no era exactamente su amigo, de hecho eran más que enemigos declarados, pero siempre que se trataba de Starfire ambos se tragaban el orgullo por ella, el problema era que hacía meses que no tenía noticias suyas.

Starfire... ya faltaba tan poco para que se encontraran, la maldita espera había rendido sus frutos, mañana mismo la tendría de vuelta, pero oh... ¿dónde se quedaría?, no se sentía con el suficiente valor como para mandarla directamente a la torre titán, la necesitaba cerca suyo, sentir su presencia...

Salió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que ya se encontraba fuera de la mansión, se dirigió hacia su nueva moto, una motocicleta en apariencia simple pero elegante, y que con un pequeño dispositivo se convertía en el vehículo de Nightwing, se colocó el casco y salió rumbo a su penthouse, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

Poco a poco rompieron el abrazo, pero nunca el contacto visual, me sentí excluido de la escena, como si yo no estuviera a solo un par de pasos de distancia de Starfire, estaba molesto con Superman por tratar de arrebatármela cuando tuve que pasar por tanto para recuperarla, estaba enfadado con Robin por pedirle ayuda a nuestro padre para localizarla, y estaba furioso conmigo mismo por haber dejado alguna pista que los haya traído hasta mi.

-Es hora de irnos, pequeña- exclamó mirándola con ternura, vi como le ofrecía su mano a Starfire y ella la tomaba sin vacilación, como si después de aquel abrazo se hubiese creado un lazo afectivo entre ellos, ni siquiera me dedicó alguna mirada.

-Será un largo viaje- continuó, pera esta vez noté que no se lo decía ella, era más como si hubiese pensado en voz alta.

Los vi avanzar entre las ahora gruesas gotas de lluvia que caían sin piedad, dejándome atrás, separándola para siempre de mi lado, sin poder observarla dormir, sin probar sus extraños y sorprendentemente deliciosos platillos, sin escuchar su voz saludándome, mi corazón se contrajo con una fría punzada de dolor, levanté la vista hacia ellos, que continuaban caminando, ella mirándolo fijamente, con una mirada llena de curiosidad y de algo más que no pude identificar porque mi control se rompió, no permitiría que la alejara de mi lado sin luchar por ella, no tras todos los problemas que había pasado, no cuando comenzaba a confiar en mí y de ese modo poder conquistarla, mi mente se nubló por la ira y el dolor de perderla, por lo que sin pensarlo corrí hacia ellos y me lancé sobre Starfire para separarla de aquel musculoso hombre que quería separarnos.

-¡Suéltala!- escuché mi voz gritar, Starfire aun no terminaba de girarse cuando en un borrón rojo y azul desapareció de mi campo de visión, me giré sorprendido, sabía que Superman era rápido, pero nunca lo había comprobado por mí mismo, giré sobre mi mismo esperando encontrarlo, pero no se veía por ninguna de las calles, levanté el rostro hacia el cielo, provocando que las gotas de lluvia me golpearan con mayor intensidad y me nublaran momentáneamente la visión, parpadeé y noté un extraño bulto suspendido a varios metros de mi, era Superman con Starfire en brazos, continué observándolos, estudiando los posibilidades de alcanzarlo para recuperarla.

Finalmente lo vi volar hacia la entrada del edificio donde vivía, no lo pensé ni un segundo y corrí hasta ellos, ignorando el chapoteo de mis pies al pisar los charcos que ya se habían formado, tratando de vigilarlos ante la incesante lluvia, al alcanzar el final de la calle y estar a tan solo algunos metros la ira que me seguía cegando desapareció para dar paso al horror, conocía perfectamente bien esa expresión en el rostro de Starfire, demasiado para comenzar a temer que mis oportunidades con ella se podrían convertir en cenizas de un momento a otro.

Me paralicé y me convertí en una estupida estatua humana mientras la veía retroceder paso a paso, alejándose de Superman y de mí, apartándose de ambos, noté la mirada interrogante del súper héroe, pero la ignoré mi atención estaba enfocada en Starfire que no le quitaba la vista de encima al hombre frente a ella, se llevó las manos a la boca para cubrir eficazmente algún sonido y segundos después su cuerpo se desvanecía, desmayándose de golpe, el entumecimiento se disipó por completo al ver aquella escena, corrí para ayudarla y suavizar su caída, pero el hombre de acero se me había adelantado una vez más y ya la sostenía en brazos, lo escuché llamarla, zarandearla un poco para hacerla reaccionar, sin obtener resultado alguno, entonces alzó su mano para tomarle el pulso y segundos después la soltó, ésta cayó fláccidamente, como si estuviese hecha de goma, en cuanto estuve frente a ella, traté de tomarla en brazos, pero él me lo impidió, la abrazaba contra su cuerpo para protegerla de mí, ¿qué había hecho?.

* * *

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?- me preguntó la cajera, su voz sonó muy lejana para mí, a pesar de que se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia, sacudí la cabeza, tratando de apartar aquella extraña sensación que reptó por mi columna vertebral y asentí de modo ausente, aceptando la pluma que segundos antes había dejado caer, firmando las notas para que llevaran las cosas a mi penthouse, salí del lugar, sintiendo un grueso nudo en la boca del estomago, algo no andaba bien, y no tenía idea de que podría ser, lo único por lo que podía rezar era porque Starfire se encontrara a salvo, quizás ese presentimiento no tenía nada que ver con Starfire, sino con alguno de mis amigos, saqué mi comunicador del bolsillo de la chaqueta que permanecía apagado desde que me fui a hurtadillas de la torre titán.

Lo observé por un par de minutos debatiéndome entre encenderlo para asegurarme que se encontraban bien o mantenerlo apagado, por temor a que mi padre averigüe que falté a mi parte de trato a tan solo un día de haber localizado a Star, el temor o prevención para evitar que mi padre me oculte su ubicación le ganó a la preocupación, después de todo, si algo malo hubiese ocurrido ya lo habría sabido.

* * *

-¿Miau?- maulló de pronto de Nightfire alzando la cabeza y moviendo graciosamente las orejitas, sorprendiendo a Bee y a Cyborg, que tras un segundo de mirarse a los ojos para comprobar lo que acaban de ver se giraban hacia la pequeña felina que se encontraba en el regazo de la chica.

-Nighty- la llamó de forma cautelosa Cyborg, pero la gatita no pareció escucharlo, ya que lentamente giró su rostro de un lado a otro como si estuviese buscando algo.

-Creo que...-empezó Bee tratando de contener su emoción al ver que la mascota de la torre había reaccionado, pero su frase y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la alarma de la torre, Cyborg tomó rápidamente a Nightfire en brazos y caminó junto a ella hacia la enorme pantalla observando a Chico Bestia con una mueca de disgusto.

-Bestita, ya te dije que no me metas en tus asuntos con Raven, si ella quiere ver esa película no es mi problema, y por última vez eso no es una emerge...

-No es eso- lo cortó un sonrojado Chico Bestia-Rae y yo estábamos viendo la aburrida película que eligió, si, al final ella ganó, cuando Mammoth y Gizmo aparecieron atacándonos con un ejercito de recién graduados de la Academia Hive- les informó Bestita, que se giró, los demás pudieron ver en la pantalla a Raven tratando de atrapar a Gizmo con sus poderes para segundos después ser sujetada firmemente por Mammoth, un dinosaurio verde le dio un coletazo a Gizmo pero una ola de chicos con el escudo de la Academia Hive se lanzaron sobre él, se convirtió en un pequeño colibrí verde y se arrojó sobre Mammoth para después terminarse la transmisión.

-Muy bien, no hay tiempo que perder, ¡Vamos, Titanes!- ordenó Cyborg bajando a Nightfire, Bee y Red Star que aun permanecía con el cabello húmedo tras su rápida ducha, asintieron para salir en ayuda de sus amigos.

* * *

Su rostro, ella había visto antes ese rostro, pero ¿dónde?, esa era la pregunta, estaba casi segura que lo conocía, buceó entre sus recuerdos, tratando de llegar a alguno en donde aquel musculoso hombre estuviera, pero no conseguía encontrarlo, no podía apartar la mirada de él, temiendo que si el contacto visual se rompía, no sería capaz de saber de dónde lo conocía.

Lo seguí confiando ciegamente en él, algo demasiado extraño, la lluvia seguía tratando de distraerme, una parte de mí deseaba ponerse a correr y saltar en los charcos disfrutando de las gotas que me golpeaban la piel, oscureciendo y empapando mi cabello y mi ropa, haciendo que se adhiriera a mi cuerpo, era mi parte infantil, tal como solía llamarla la Doctora Hale, pero mi parte más madura opuso resistencia ante ese infantil deseo, manteniendo mi concentración en el rostro amable del hombre con el que caminaba de la mano.

-Suéltala- era la voz del chico que me acompañaba antes, se escuchaba demasiado enfadado, un tono que cuidaba de nunca usar en mi presencia y que en sólo una ocasión lo había escuchado antes, me giré y vi su rostro descompuesto por la ira y algo que me costó trabajo reconocer... dolor.

Venía directo hacía mi, por lo que me asusté, un grito ya se había formado en mi garganta, pero antes de ser liberado sentí como tiraban tan rápido de mí que tuve una molesta sensación de vértigo, cerré los ojos, tratando de alejar aquella sensación que fue remplazada poco a poco por otra, una sensación de protección y de reconocimiento, el recuerdo que tanto había estado buscado en las profundidades de mi mente apareció, estaba enterrado entre los otros, como si alguien lo hubiese ocultado y de ese modo protegerlo tan raudamente, traté de llegar a el, separándolo de las emociones que el peligro había disparado, cavé y lo miré a los lejos, pero llegar a él y observarlo con claridad era muy difícil, como tratar de mirar el jardín a través del cristal de la sala del sanatorio mientras una torrencial lluvia golpeaba el exterior, abrí los ojos por un momento, deleitándome de la hermosa vista del lugar, estaba volando, podía ver perfectamente como un par de gotas caían y aterrizaban en la cabeza del chico que momentos antes había arremetido contra nosotros, mirando de un lado a otro buscándonos, el aturdimiento me abofeteó con una estampida de emociones, la ansiedad me atravesó el pecho, robándome el aliento, un gran destello me cegó acompañado de un par de fuertes punzadas en las sienes, el recuerdo eclipsó la luz.

La nitidez de mi recuerdo se desvaneció ante la realidad, ya no estábamos flotando, estábamos en tierra firme, frente al edificio, el hombre seguía de pie, sosteniéndome en sus brazos de forma protectora, mirándome con una gran preocupación, aun cuando hubiese deseado responderle me vi incapaz de hacerlo, él me bajó, ocasionando un pequeño ruido cuando mis zapatos de tacón tocaron el suelo, el recuerdo volvía, rodeándome con la claridad, pero no solo podía verlo, las emociones que en ese entonces sentía se adentraron a mi interior haciéndome revivirlo vividamente.

La intensidad del frío me atrapó hasta casi quemar, ¿cómo era posible que el frío quemara tal y como el fuego lo hacía?, en el mundo real, retrocedí asustada, alterada por las imágenes que se presentaban en mi mente y las emociones que comenzaban a asfixiarme, los latidos de mi corazón se hicieron más estridentes, todo tenía sentido ahora, podía verlo con claridad, el lienzo en blanco en el que se habían convertido mis memorias poco a poco se fue llenando de sombras y pequeños bosquejos, me llevé las manos a la boca, evitando que aquel grito cubierto con tantas emociones fuese escuchado, observé la pintura que se había formado en el lienzo, notando con horror como la inmaculada nieve se teñía de rojo, ensuciándose con sangre, con _mi_ sangre, sintiendo como me eran arrebatados mis últimos alientos, el lejano sonido de algo chocando contra el aire trató de llamar mi atención, pero estaba demasiado ocupada luchando para que mi corazón continuase latiendo, la nieve crujió justo a mi lado y percibí una exclamación perfectamente mezclada con asombro, horror y preocupación y después solo sentí el frío de un nueva ventisca con copos de nieve adhiriéndose a mi cuerpo para continuar sepultándolo, así era como terminaría, sepultada en este bello y triste cementerio invernal, el frío desapareció, siendo remplazado por un gran vacío y una recóndita oscuridad.

* * *

-Vaya cita- murmuró por lo bajo Raven, agachándose justo a tiempo antes de que una de las cuchillas que el aparato de Gizmo había lanzado le cortara la cabeza, desapareció con la ayuda de sus poderes antes de que los demás alumnos Hive la lincharan con sus armas exóticas, apareció a varios metros detrás de ellos, alzó un poste de luz con sus poderes y los derribó como si estuviese en un partido de béisbol y todos esos locos fueron las pelotas que golpear.

Un elefante verde apareció a sus espaldas, retirando con su trompa a cinco chicos que estaban por atacarla, le agradeció con la mirada a su novio, y continuó con la pelea.

* * *

El hombre de acero aun no acababa de comprender lo que había sucedido, hacia algunos momentos la joven a la que le habían encomendado encontrar y regresar a su familia se había desmayado, el chico que la acompañaba lo había guiado inmediatamente hacia uno de los departamentos del edificio, supuso que el suyo, ya que de inmediato se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones, sosteniendo la puerta para que entrara con la chica, lo obedeció y la depositó en la cama de aquella habitación, observó sobre su hombro para mirar al joven, pero éste había desaparecido, recorrió con la vista la habitación notando los colores suaves y llenos de vida , los peluches acomodados en un estante junto a varias películas infantiles románticas, dejó la toalla que instantes antes había utilizado para secarle el rostro y los brazos en una silla, pronto sintió los pasos acercándose del chico y lo miró, éste corrió hasta la joven con un bote de líquido transparente en la mano, le quitó la tapa y lo acercó a la nariz de la joven, esperando que reaccionara.

-Reacciona, por favor- suplicaba el chico desesperado.

Ella debía haber reaccionado desde hacia varios minutos antes, ya llevaba más de 20 minutos inconsciente, y esa no era una buena señal; la contempló por varios segundos más y escuchó como los latidos del corazón de la chica de pronto aumentaban su intensidad, la observó, notando las reacciones en su rostro, los parpados se abrieron lentamente, hasta que finalmente dejaron al descubierto aquellos impresionantes ojos esmeraldas, se adelantó al chico y acercó su rostro al de la joven, llenando su campo de visión, la expresión de su rostro fue indescifrable por un largo minuto, hasta finalmente transformarse en seriedad.

-Te conozco- afirmó ella, ignorando el jadeo de sorpresa del joven que se encontraba cerrando la botella de alcohol.

Él no respondió, había algo en esa jovencita que la hacia distinta a cualquiera que hubiese salvado antes, una extraña conexión que desconocía en que momento los había unido.

-Sí, te conozco-continuó ella tratando de incorporarse, la detuvo, acababa de despertar de la inconsciencia lo más probable era que si se incorporaba en ese momento se mareara, su prioridad era mantenerla a salvo, por lo que se concentró en ella ignorando la mirada interrogante del chico.

La joven alzó un poco la mano derecha hacia la mejilla del súper héroe, sorprendiéndolo no solo por su acción, sino por la mirada que le dedicaba.

-Fuiste tú quien me llevó al hospital- finalmente confesó con un tono de voz neutral, sus dedos estaban por rozar su mejilla cuando sintió como algo trataba de empujarlo con fuerza, consecuencia de ello la joven bajó la mano para desviar la vista hacia el chico que trataba de forma inútil apartar al hombre de ella.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- murmuraba lleno de rabia Red X-¿Cómo pudiste llevarla a un lugar como ése?- le exigió explicaciones.

El hombre lo miraba sin comprender.

-Tenía que hacerlo, ella lo necesitaba- contestó finalmente concentrándose en aquel chico.

-¿Lo necesitaba?, ¿En verdad creíste que lo que necesitaba era que tratasen de freírle el cerebro por medio de electroshock?-exclamó lleno de ira usando toda su fuerza para empujarlo y separarlo de Starfire.

-¿De electroshock?-repitió la palabra espantado, bajando completamente la guardia.

Red X aprovechó su descuido y le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo, pero cual no fue su sorpresa al ver como su puño había sido firmemente sujetado, las palabras se agolparon en su garganta, sin saber que decir por aquella acción.

Frente a él sujetando con fuerza su poderoso puño estaba Starfire, protegiendo al responsable de que ella pasara por aquella terrible pesadilla al ser ingresada en el hospital psiquiátrico.

¿Por qué lo defendía?, ¿Qué había en ese súper héroe que había despertado su instinto de proteger a otro ser humano?

La miró de forma dolida, reprendiéndola silenciosamente por su acción, pero ella se mantuvo firme, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Él me salvó-fue la única explicación que la joven pronunció, la mirada dolida de Red X permaneció, sin que esa pequeña pero al mismo tiempo poderosa frase lo hubiese conmovido.

Sí, la había salvado de su ataque hacia unos momentos, pero eso qué, él la había llevado al hospital psiquiátrico, donde un psicópata había estado apunto de matarla a base de apuñaladas, donde la habían torturado con numerosas sesiones de electroshock tratando de sacarle algo que ella nunca les reveló, ¿cómo era posible que ella aun lo defendiera sólo por una pequeña acción realizada minutos antes?.

-El me llevó al hospital salvándome de morir por hipotermia-continuó ella liberando finalmente el puño del chico al ver como éste de pronto parecía asimilar sus palabras.

"_Hospital_", "_hipotermia_", las palabras se mezclaron en su mente y entonces recordó lo que había averiguado en el hospital psiquiátrico, alguien había llevado a Starfire a la fuerza a ese lugar, la habían sacado de un hospital, Superman no la llevó al sanatorio, él había sido quien había rescatado a Starfire de la Antártida, era a él a quien le debía que ella aun continuara con vida.

Suavizó la mirada, y observó avergonzado al hombre, que no había separado la vista de la joven, observándola con atención, le entregó una toalla seca para que terminara de secarse y finalmente sus ojos azules se dirigieron a él, pero su mirada no demostraba molestia o enfado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, sino una gran curiosidad y una preocupación tácita hacia Starfire.

-Explícame a lo que te referías con electroshock-le pidió el hombre, el chico tragó saliva y observó a Starfire, no se atrevía a hablar de ese tema frente a ella, sabía que podría arruinar lo poco que habían conseguido avanzar con la terapia.

-Lo haré en otro momento-respondió finalmente señalando disimuladamente a Starfire para zanjar el tema.

El súper héroe asintió y se dirigió de nuevo a la joven que inconscientemente se encontraba recargada sobre su brazo, la miró con una gran ternura, aquella que los bebés y cachorritos son capaces de despertar con tan sólo mirarlos, esa chica poseía esa cualidad.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le preguntó asegurándose de escuchar los latidos de su corazón para saber si le decía la verdad, ella asintió, sonriéndole gentilmente-Entonces cámbiate de ropa y empaca tus cosas, el avión sale en un par de horas-le pidió sonriéndole, notando como los nervios se crispaban en el chico.

-No te la llevaras- exclamó Red X de forma autoritaria, retándolo a que lo hiciera, aun cuando sabía que aquel hombre le ganaría sin esfuerzo.

Superman abrió la boca para responder, pero la voz clara y firme de Starfire lo interrumpió.

-Iré con él, regresaré con mi familia- afirmó poniéndose de pie, colocándose junto a Superman, Red X la miró angustiado-Y me gustaría que nos acompañaras-terminó tratando de sonar neutral, miró al súper héroe para ver si el objetaba, pero él con un leve asentimiento de cabeza le demostró que estaba de acuerdo, murmuró un silencioso gracias y él le sonrió.

-Entonces ambos hagan sus maletas cuanto antes, yo te ayudaré- terminó dirigiéndose a Starfire.

Red X los miró sin comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Starfire quería tenerlo cerca?, ¿Robin realmente lo permitiría?

Una sonrisa burlona se escapó de sus labios, sabía la respuesta, Robin era muy celoso y posesivo y haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para mantenerlo alejado de su Star, no podía esperar para verle la cara y gritarle "_Te gané, yo la encontré_", pero la sonrisa se borró al instante en que se imaginó a Starfire corriendo a los brazos de Robin mientras él miraba la escena totalmente impotente.

* * *

Cyborg inmediatamente esquivó la lluvia de escombros que le había lanzado Mammoth, sujetando en el transcurso a Bee, Red Star usó sus poderes y los escombros se convirtieron en arena solo para segundos después ser derribado por un mareado mapache verde.

Raven ya estaba harta, habían arruinado su cita en el mejor momento, justo cuando Chico Bestia la iba a besar había llegado el maldito enano de Gizmo destruyendo el techo, y Mammoth había derribado una pared, ¿acaso nadie les había enseñado a usar las puertas?, usó sus poderes recuperando el poste de luz que momentos antes había utilizado como bate de béisbol, y noqueando finalmente al enano cibernético, saltó justo a tiempo cuando Red Star había golpeado a Mammoth lanzándolo con fuerza y por poco llevándola a ella de encuentro, notó la mirada molesta que le dirigió su novio al titán pelirrojo, y le sonrió a su modo para tranquilizarlo.

Cyborg le dio un leve golpe a su amigo verde para hacerlo despertar de su ensueño, habían terminado de noquear finalmente a toda la manada de alumnos de la Academia Hive, levantó la vista hacia el cielo, notando que ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Es hora de irnos, Nightfire debe estar esperándonos- murmuró pensando en la pequeña felina, tomando de la mano a Bee de forma inconsciente, provocando que por unos segundos sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Raven y Red Star alzaron una ceja divertidos ante la acción del ahora líder titán mientras Chico Bestia seguía mirando embobado a Raven.

* * *

Red X había permanecido en completo silencio durante el viaje, se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de que Superman los hubiese llevado a un aeropuerto privado y no a una aerolínea comercial, abordaron en el jet, notando algo molesto como éste se había sentado junto a Starfire, que seguía completamente relajada ante a él.

-Tu familia va estar muy feliz cuando te vean- dijo de pronto el súper héroe regalándole una sonrisa a la joven.

-¿Mi familia?-preguntó Starfire con un extraño tono de voz, que Red X interpretó como una mezcla de miedo y anhelo.

Él la miró con ternura, y Red X apretó fuertemente los puños para evitar saltar sobre él y alejarlo de Starfire, sin prestarle mucha atención a la conversación, sino a las acciones de ambos, no le pasó desapercibido como él le volvía a sonreír sin querer apartar su mirada de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos verdes esmeralda. La ola de furia que había sentido el anti héroe hacía unos segundos regresó golpeándolo con mayor intensidad al ver como Superman le daba una delicada palmadita a Starfire en la mano.

-Sí, tu hermana.

-¿Tengo una hermana?- lo cuestionó ella de nuevo totalmente interesada en el tema, como si tras aquella palabra una corriente de aire hubiese desempolvado algún lejano recuerdo.

La ira desapareció del sistema de Red X siendo remplazada por el terror, ¿había dicho hermana?, antes incluso de que se diera cuenta la imagen de Blackfire ya se había instalado en su mente, sonriéndole con aquella sonrisa tan propia de ella, una sonrisa que reflejaba frialdad y maldad al mismo tiempo, trató de apartarla de su mente, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la imagen cambiara a una escena a un más aterradora, Blackfire torturando a Starfire con la ayuda de Kitten.

-Así es, tienes una hermana y a tu padre, ambos te han estado buscando por mucho tiempo- le respondió regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose completamente a gusto al charlar con ella, no entendía la razón por la que le tenía tanta confianza, pero bastaba con mirarla a los ojos para saber que era una jovencita inocente con el alma pura y gentil, esa mirada verde esmeralda era tan limpia, como la de un pequeño bebé, completamente inocente en éste aterrador mundo, volvió a sentir como la urgente necesidad de protegerla de todo aquel que le hiciera o tratara de dañarla se incrementaba, se prometió que ella no sería como las demás personas a las que salvaba, la visitaría, quizás no seguido debido a sus responsabilidades con la Liga de la Justicia, pero haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para verla.

El miedo se alojó en las venas del chico que ahora escuchaba la conversación atentamente, congelado por el shock, sin siquiera poder moverse para mirarlos, ¿acababa de decir "su padre"?, no entendió el motivo, pero la imagen de Slade apareció en su cabeza junto a la de la hermana de Starfire, la despiadada Blackfire y fue en ese mismo momento que comprendió completamente la situación.

Robin no había mandado a Superman por Starfire, había sido Slade con la ayuda de Blackfire, de algún modo se las habían ingeniado para que confiara en ellos, saltó de su asiento, llamando la atención de Starfire y Superman que lo miraron de forma interrogante, intrigados por la expresión de pánico que el chico mostraba sin tener oportunidad para ocultarla.

-¿Estás bien, Xavier?-le preguntó Starfire mirándolo con preocupación.

-_Xavier_, vuelve a sentarte, dentro de poco aterrizaremos- le pidió amablemente Superman haciendo especialmente énfasis en el nombre del chico.

Red X reaccionó saliendo del aturdimiento y obedeció las instrucciones del héroe, completamente cauteloso de lo que decía y hacia tanto él como Starfire, no le había pasado desapercibido aquel tono de voz que había utilizado al llamarlo por su nombre, él sabía que "_Xavier_" no era su verdadero nombre y debía estar atento a que no lo delatara con Starfire, aquello podría arruinar los pequeños cimientos de confianza que había estado construyendo durante todos esos meses. El pánico aun circulaba por sus venas, por lo que tragó saliva en seco y fingiendo indiferencia volvió a mirar por la ventana sin dejar de escuchar la charla de los otros dos pasajeros.

* * *

Richard terminó de acondicionar la que sería la habitación de Starfire, si bien tenía algunos aspectos de la habitación que ella ocupaba en la torre titán, había agregado algunos toques personales que esperaba fuesen del agrado de su amada pelirroja.

El color era el mismo que tenía la anterior habitación, solo que con pequeños detalles en color lavanda, las cortinas eran rosas y la cama redonda, pero había agregado algunas estanterías con libros infantiles, novelas románticas y libros de cocina que sabía a ella le encantarían.

El armario estaba repleto de ropa que había encargado de algunos catálogos vía Internet, que estaban perfectamente acomodados por el tipo de ropa, desde casual, formal, deportiva y elegante, así como los zapatos, sin olvidarse de comprar las amadas botas que Starfire tanto amaba utilizar en distintos estilos y colores.

Tenía todo listo para mañana que llegara, recuperaría todos aquellos terribles meses que había perdido mientras ella había estado desaparecida.

* * *

Superman salió de la pista del aeropuerto cargando delicadamente a Starfire en brazos, hacía menos de una hora que se había quedado dormida y no había tenido el corazón para despertarla, no tras mirarla sonreír pacíficamente en sueños, no era tonto, sabía que Xavier estaba interesado en la joven y que probablemente estaba tratando de conquistarla sin muchos resultados al ver que ella lo trataba como un amigo, giró un poco la cabeza, observando al chico mirarlo con una mezcla de enfado y celos, le sonrió de forma educada, esperando que esa acción pudiese aligerar el ambiente, pero fracasando en su intento.

Se detuvo frente a una lujosa limosina negra, rodando los ojos al recordar que su amigo tenía una extraña fijación por ese color, el chofer le sonrió abriéndole la puerta, tratando de mirar disimuladamente a la joven durmiente en sus brazos, sin prestarles atención a los otros dos empleados que bajaban con el equipaje.

Entró al interior del vehículo, seguido del cauteloso y enfadado chico, la puerta se cerró y la sonrisa pacífica de la joven en sus brazos se desdibujó hasta dar paso a una expresión de frustración, la abrazó, tratando de trasmitirle su protección, alejándola del chico que prácticamente saltó para tocar a la joven, ni siquiera pensó en lo que hizo, simplemente reaccionó, se alejó de él, cubriendo a la joven con su cuerpo, evitando que la pudiese tocar.

* * *

-Te amo- era su voz, ella se lo había confesado a alguien, cuidando de no trasmitir la tristeza que la embargaba, destilando el cariño y un gran amor que esperaba él pudiese notar en aquel débil susurro.

La frustración la recorrió, no podía ver a la persona a quien se le había declarado, todo estaba cubierto por una intensa luz que no hacía más que cegarla, por más que trataba, sus ojos no se podían adaptar a tanta luminosidad.

Se preguntó en silencio por qué al decir aquella poderosa frase la embargaba la tristeza y no una gran felicidad como debería ser. Lo verdaderamente curioso es que si bien, no podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo, era capaz de sentir lo que ocurría, como aquel cosquilleo que recorría sus labios al hacer contacto con otro par, provocando un agradable escalofrío, deleitándose por la suavidad que dedicaban a cada exquisito movimiento, disfrutando de cada sensación que le producían, el placer, la satisfacción por saber que él le correspondía, el amor que él le confesaba nerviosamente al tomarla de la cintura, abrazándola contra su cuerpo de modo protector y posesivo al mismo tiempo, el beso de pronto se había profundizado, era algo que ella honestamente no esperaba, pero que secretamente siempre había deseado, él se había entregado más a aquella muestra de afecto, deseoso por trasmitirle ese sentimiento que era incapaz de pronunciar en palabras, se dejó llevar por un momento más, sabía que el aire pronto comenzaría a faltarles, recordándole lo que debía hacer.

La culpabilidad llenaba sus sentidos, pero también el instinto de protección, debía... no, se corrigió, tenía que proteger a esa persona a como diera lugar, había grabado ese momento en sus recuerdos atesorándolo en su interior, sus dedos se deslizaron por la nuca de la persona que tanto amaba y con el corazón comprimido por el dolor por lo que acababa de hacer, presionar un punto para noquearlo y salvarlo.

La respuesta había sido inmediata, los labios se alejaron de los suyos, dejando en su lugar un hormigueo de anhelo por volver a probarlos y jamás separarse, pero aun con el dolor, se disculpó, rezando interiormente por volver a verlo algún día.

Un beso que su memoria había custodiado durante meses, esperando el momento oportuno para liberarlo... a medias, las sensaciones y los sonidos permanecían fielmente, pero las imágenes se habían borrado, siendo desplazadas por una gran luminosidad.

Luchó una vez más por atravesar la intensidad de aquella brillante luz, pero no podía, finalmente la luz fue disminuyendo dejando en su lugar el lienzo en blanco, aun con las emociones rodeándola.

Lo conocía, sabía que era así, pero la pregunta era, ¿quien era?, ¿donde estaba?.

* * *

-¿La tienen?-preguntó el hombre dando un casi imperceptible paso al frente.

-Tengo a la chica, me la acaban de entregar, será cuestión de horas para trasportarla al lugar que usted nos indicó- respondió finalmente, sin abandonar su pose formal, sintiéndose complacido por acatar las órdenes del poderoso hombre que lo miraba seriamente.

-Excelente, el pago por sus servicios ya fue efectuado a la cuenta que me proporcionó, puede revisarlo cuando lo desee- le confirmó Bruno, el hombre frente a él hizo una reverencia y cortó la comunicación dejando la pantalla completamente oscura.

Rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en la silla de cuero dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-Lo que tengo que hacer por ti, Richard- musitó por lo bajo Batman, presionó algunas teclas de la computadora principal y escuchó los acostumbrados ruidos de las compuertas abriéndose, giró la silla y contempló los trajes que se exhibían en los aparadores de cristal, revelando una replica idéntica al que en esos momentos vestía, uno similar al suyo, pero completamente femenino y otros dos completamente diferentes a los otros, que habían pertenecido a sus jóvenes aprendices.

-Las crías dejan el nido y los petirrojos no son la excepción- reflexionó Bruno en voz alta-Pero tarde o temprano regresan al nido- terminó extendiendo sus labios en una discreta sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Nighty!- exclamó Cyborg corriendo para tomar en sus brazos a la gatita, quien ronroneo complacida por las suaves caricias que recibía.

Bee que iba detrás de él corrió a su lado para jugar con la mascota de la torre titán, Raven y Chico Bestia avanzaban con más lentitud tomados de la mano sin querer apartar la mirada de los ojos del otro, con un lindo sonrojo adornando las mejillas de ambos.

Red Star suspiró silenciosamente haciendo una nota mental de cuantos focos más debía comprar al ver como dos estallaban gracias a los emociones de la titán gótica, se sentó en el sofá observando a los dos líderes titanes jugando con la pequeña felina que parecía haber recuperado parte de su vitalidad, no se necesitaba ser un genio para conocer el trasfondo del gran afecto que los titanes le tenían, de algún modo extraño, Nightfire estaba sustituyendo parte del lugar que Starfire había dejado tras su muer... su desaparición, se había prohibido a si mismo relacionar el nombre de su amiga pelirroja con aquella mortal palabra, volvió su atención a los líderes titanes y a la mascota de la torre, a los ojos de los demás era como si la titán hubiese regresado a sus vidas bajo la apariencia de aquella gatita.

-La próxima película la elijo yo- dijo de pronto Chico Bestia mirando con suplica a su novia.

Raven alzó una ceja e interiormente rió con diversión.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con su acostumbrado tono de voz, fingiendo una mirada levemente molesta.

-Rae, tú elegiste la de hoy, es mi turno- trató de refutar el titán verde.

-¿Te refieres a la película que casi ni vimos al ser interrumpidos por los Hive?-lo cuestionó ocultando perfectamente la sonrisa que se quería formar en sus labios.

-Pero...pero Rae, es la última semana de "_Mega Monkeys Xtreme_" y es en 3D-exclamó arrodillándose frente a ella-¡¡3D!!- repitió haciendo gran énfasis.

-¿Que tiene de especial ver a unos tontos monos persiguiéndose los unos a los otros con ridículas armas de juguete?-preguntó sin dar su brazo a torcer, aunque jamás lo admitiría, le encantaba ver esa expresión en el rostro del titán verde, lo hacia tan tierno.

-Por fis, por fis, por fis- le rogó para transformarse en un adorable gatito verde y saltar a sus manos, esperando poder convencerla usando su famosa "carita".

Bee rió disimuladamente, acariciando a Nightfire que también parecía disfrutar de la escena.

-¡¿Mega Monkeys Xtreme?!-saltó de pronto Cyborg con los ojos llenos de emoción dirigiéndose al titán verde que en ese momento se encontraba tratando de convencer a su novia frotando su naricita felina contra la mejilla de la chica para que accediera a su petición, le arrebató el gato verde a Raven, provocando que ésta le dirigiera una mirada entre sorprendida y molesta.

-¿Estás diciendo que están pasando _Mega Monkey Xtreme_ en _3D_?- repitió Cyborg zarandeando al pobre gato verde que asentía asustado.

-No hay tiempo que perder, vamos a verla antes de que se llenen todas las funciones- decidió enérgico Cyborg saliendo corriendo con un Chico Bestia aun convertido en gato completamente mareado y jalando del brazo a Red Star para que los acompañara.

-¡Hombres!-exclamó resentida Bee por no haberla invitado, Raven asintió sin ocultar su mueca de enfado y Nightfire maulló dándoles la razón.

Justo cuado Raven empezaba a trazar un plan para vengarse de los chicos, sabiendo de antemano que Bee la ayudaría en todo, un ladrido la hizo salir de sus malvadas maquinaciones, observó como el perro se arrojó contra ella hasta casi hacerla caer, el perro regresó a su forma humana y antes de que la titán lo regañara con su mirada asesina la beso tiernamente en los labios y salió corriendo del lugar, esperando que al regreso de la película cualquier plan de su novia para vengarse fuese desechado o al menos retrasado.

Bee alzó una ceja al ver como las mejillas de su compañera titán se teñían de rojo y como un par de focos explotaban como consecuencia, definitivamente tendrían que salir mañana a buscar más focos.

Maldijo en silencio a Chico Bestia por haber aturdido de ese modo a Raven, ahora tendría que pensar sola en un modo para vengarse de Chispita.

Nightfire rozó su suave pelaje en las piernas de Raven, pero esta permanecía estática, levantó el rostro para mirarla, notando como seguía completamente roja, no había rastro de sonrisa en sus labios, pero en sus ojos, había un brillo especial que de cualquier modo hubiese opacado notablemente cualquiera de sus sonrisas.

* * *

Starfire apretó con fuerza los parpados, se giró pero lo que sea que le diera en la cara volvió a molestarla, esta vez movió su brazo, colocándolo como barrera entre lo que sea que le diera en el rostro, fracasando en su intento, un suave gruñido salió de sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron descubriendo al causante de su despertar, medio segundo después volvió a cerrar los ojos ante la intensa y calida luz, poco a poco se levantó y sus ojos se acostumbraron a tanta claridad, permaneció sentada por un par minutos más observando la habitación en la que se encontraba, pero por más que pensaba no se le hacía familiar.

Se puso de pie y alejando por un momento aquellos pensamientos salió hacia el balcón de la habitación, el sol la bañó con sus calidos rayos, relajándola por completo, floreciendo en su interior una sensación de bienestar difícil de explicar

Regresó a la habitación al recordar que no había vuelto a ver a Superman o a Xavier, estaba por salir cuando una mucama se acercó amablemente a ella, pidiéndole que se alistara en 20 minutos para que bajara a tomar el desayuno, un débil "gracias" apenas salió de sus labios cuando la mujer tras dar una pequeña reverencia salió de la habitación, buscó con la mirada su maleta, encontrándola en una esquina de la habitación, la abrió y sacó su ropa, para rápidamente darse una ducha.

* * *

Richard despertó abrazando una fotografía de Starfire, aun algo somnoliento se levantó, regresó el portarretrato en la mesita de noche y con una sonrisa le dio los buenos días a la sonriente Starfire de la imagen.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la mansión Díaz y tras dos tonos finalmente la voz de Alfred lo saludó.

-Hola, Alfred, ¿ya despertó?- le preguntó tratando de ocultar las ansias que tenía por que Bruno lo llevara con Starfire.

-No, aun no, ayer se acostó hasta muy tarde, en cuanto lo haga le diré de inmediato que se comunique con usted-respondió el mayordomo al otro lado de la línea.

Un suspiro de resignación brotó de sus labios, siendo escuchado perfectamente por el viejo mayordomo.

-Tranquilo amo Richard, ya falta poco- trató de animarlo Alfred.

-Gracias, Alfred- le agradeció colgando el teléfono, le dio una mirada a la fotografía antes de dirigirse a tomar una rápida ducha.

* * *

Cyborg entró en la cocina de la torre, completamente somnoliento y con una sola palabra en mente "café"

-café, cafeína, café, por favor- murmuró de forma incomprensible esperando encontrar su tan amada cafeína pero en su lugar solo encontró chocolate en polvo, movió las latas y siguió buscando su cafeína.

Raven salía de su habitación después de haber meditado, finalmente había conseguido mantener sus emociones en orden, avanzó por el pasillo y al entrar a la sala un estremecedor grito la hizo saltar ligeramente.

-¡CHICO BESTIA, DEVUÉLVEME MI CAFÉ!- gritó un furioso Cyborg corriendo de la cocina en dirección al dormitorio del chico verde, Red Star que caminaba en el pasillo de inmediato se hizo a un lado para evitar ser arrollado por el titán mitad robot.

Una serie de sonidos estruendosos, algunos "_ouch_" y " _ya estoy despierto, ya estoy despierto_" así como un largo e insistente "_yo no fui_" fue escuchado por los tres titanes que seguían de pie completamente estáticos en medio de la sala, dos de ellos aun vestidos con pijamas, Red Star aun sosteniendo en su mano derecha el tubo de la pasta dental y con el cepillo de dientes aun en su boca, completamente intimidado por los gritos de sus amigos y los ruidos de evidentemente cosas al estrellarse contra el suelo, y Bee completamente despeinada con una toalla amarilla en el brazo, ocultando perfectamente su sonrisa tras aquella falsa expresión de somnolencia.

* * *

Bajó de las escaleras siendo observada por varios hombres que no le quitaban la vista de encima, al llegar a la recepción notó a un hombre de espaldas que hablaba con la recepcionista, se le hizo familiar, por lo que se acercó a él, cuando éste se dio la vuelta, le sonrió y la tomó del brazo para llevarla a la cafetería.

-Te estábamos esperando- le informó él, ignorando la mirada curiosa de la chica.

-Eres Superman- dijo en un pequeño murmullo, el hombre se giró y alzó una ceja desconcertado.

-Sí, lo soy, ¿pasa algo malo?- la cuestionó aun sin comprender el motivo de su asombro.

-Tu traje- respondió ella, el súper héroe bajo la mirada hacia su traje oscuro, sin comprender del todo la reacción, se detuvieron frente al restaurante donde desayunarían y al ver su reflejo en uno de los cristales lo comprendió, ella nunca lo había visto sin su traje de superhéroe, había olvidado que antes de llegar al hotel se había cambiado de ropa y regresado a su identidad de "Clark Kent" ignorando por completo que con esa acción se delataría frente a ella, desvió la mirada hacia la joven de vestido amarillo que continuaba mirándolo con seriedad.

-Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo- le aseguró Starfire sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

Superman la miró con intensidad, tratando de averiguar si era honesta, pero la clara mirada de la joven afirmaba perfectamente sus palabras.

-Gracias- murmuró tomándola de nuevo del brazo para entrar al restaurante y llegar a su mesa donde un malhumorado Red X los esperaba.

El joven pelinegro se puso de inmediato de pie al ver entrar a Starfire, a diferencia de ella, él estaba enterado de la identidad secreta de Superman, por lo que no le causó sorpresa verlo aparecer como un hombre común y corriente y no como un súper héroe.

Ella le sonrió y se sentó entre los dos hombres, minutos después el mesero le entregó las cartas del menú para que eligieran.

Superman revisó la hora en un elegante y antiguo reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes del lugar, aun faltaban algunas horas para ir al lugar que había acordado para entregar a la joven a su familia.

* * *

Tres horas después Richard se encontraba en la Mansión Díaz sentado en la sala, golpeteando los dedos contra la mesita contigua al sofá, su taza de café intacta y ahora completamente fría, el plato con bocadillos sin tocar y Alfred mirándolo de forma preocupada.

En cuanto había llegado a la mansión Alfred lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos, cuando le preguntó por su padre adoptivo le respondió que lo esperara en la sala que él bajaría en un momento, y de eso ya había sido una hora con 13 minutos, y el gran magnate Bruno Díaz aun no se había dignado a bajar, se puso de pie y volvió a andar en círculos vigilando continuamente las escaleras, pero tal y como las 18 veces anteriores no había rastro de su padre, resoplando volvió a tomar asiento, cruzándose de brazos y ahora golpeteando el suelo con el pie derecho, clara muestra de su impaciencia, de no ser porque su padre adoptivo era el único que tenía la ubicación de Starfire y que lo llevaría con ella se habría ido desde hace mucho.

Treinta y nueve minutos después escuchó los pasos de su tutor bajando la escalera, de inmediato se puso de pie, Alfred le sonrió y en cuanto terminó de bajar el último escalón casi corrió hasta él, ignoró la mirada reprobatoria que recibió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo avanzar.

El viejo mayordomo le entregó el abrigo a su amo y éste lo recibió sin palabras, se encaminó a la puerta y se detuvo girándose hacia su hijo y su fiel amigo.

-Alfred, esta vez tú no nos acompañaras- explicó Bruno en un tono cortante de voz.

-Entiendo, amo Bruno-respondió el mayordomo sin inmutarse.

-Richard, vamonos- ordenó para salir de la puerta seguido de su hijo, ignorando la mirada suspicaz que Alfred le extendía.

Rápidamente el chofer de la limosina oscura salió del vehículo para abrir la puerta del vehículo a su jefe, ambos hombres entraron y el empleado cerró la puerta para regresar a su puesto y conducir el vehículo a la dirección que su jefe le había entregado escrita en un pequeño pedazo de papel.

* * *

-Miau- maulló Nightfire tratando de llamar la atención de Cyborg y de Chico Bestia, pero ambos seguían absortos en la batalla virtual en la que se enfrentaban, se habían olvidado completamente de la pequeña disputa de la mañana y el titán verde trataba de patearle el trasero a su amigo en el videojuego que Red Star les había regalado.

La pequeña felina se resignó y trató de buscar a algún otro humano que la ayudara, avanzó a la cocina, pero no había nadie, por lo que regresó sobre sus pasos, ya había tratado con la humana con capa, pero ésta no había salido de su habitación, se sentó en medio del pasillo, alguien debía salir en algún momento.

-Aquí estabas Nightfire- exclamó Red Star tomando a la gatita en brazos, le acarició el suave pelaje ganándose un suave ronroneo-Bee te ha estado buscado por toda la torre.

-Miau- maulló saltando de sus brazos y corriendo, el titán pelirrojo la observó confundido, pero la siguió, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación de Robin.

-¿Quieres entrar ahí?- le preguntó acuclillándose junto ella, la felina maulló tratando de responderle, pero por la cara de desconcierto de Red Star era claro que no la entendía.

Vislumbrando que no lograría hacer que el titán la comprendiera por más intentos que hiciera, decidió correr hacia el único que lograría que la entendiera.

-Te gané, te gané ¿quién es el mejor?, ¡¡¡Pues yo!!!- gritaba Cyborg haciendo una adaptación del baile de victoria de Chico Bestia, frente al chico que lo miraba molesto.

-¡Revancha!- pidió de inmediato Chico Bestia saltando del sofá.

-Admítelo Bestita, soy mejor que tú en este juego- respondió Cyborg dejando de lado su baile de la victoria, mirando de forma superior a su mejor amigo.

-Nada de eso, quiero la revan... ¿qué pasa Nighty?-se interrumpió el titán ver a la mascota de la torre saltar hacia él maullándole.

Dejó a la felina en el suelo y se transformó en el adorable gatito verde, tanto Cyborg como Red Star observaron a los dos gatos maullando, sosteniendo una conversación privada que nadie podía comprender a excepción de ellos.

Se sorprendieron cuando el gato verde maulló fuertemente y se acercó continuando maullando de forma insistente, la gatita naranja con franjas oscuras le respondió del mismo modo al gato verde, pronto Bee se unió a los dos titanes que miraban a los gatos, cuestionó a los chicos, pero éstos respondieron con un leve encogimiento de hombros sin despegar la vista de la conversación felina.

* * *

Red X esperaba de forma impaciente a que llegaran las personas que habían contratado por decirlo de algún modo a Superman para localizar a Starfire, después de desayunar Superman... bueno Clark los había llevado a pasear por la ciudad, al parecer Star había desarrollado un extraño apego hacia el súper héroe, dejándolo a él en segundo plano, por lo que tratando de llamar su atención y aprovechando que Clark tenía que hacer una llamada, la llevó a una florería cercana para regalarle un ramo de rosas, pero cambió de opinión al notar como la joven miraba de forma embelesada todas las flores y en especial los girasoles, por lo que compró un ramo con flores variadas en donde desde luego incluyó los girasoles, ganándose de ese modo una sonrisa radiante de la chica y una mirada llena de agradecimiento.

Miró a Starfire que en ese momento se encontraba meciéndose suavemente en uno de los columpios del parque, las sandalias y el ramo de flores descansando en una orilla de Clark que se encontraba vigilando el lugar en espera de la "familia" de Star.

Red X se levantó de la banca de piedra para sentarse en el columpio continuo al de Star y entablar una conversación con ella, pero cuando estaba a solo un par de metros, ella se puso de pie y corrió en dirección a un árbol, llamando no solo su atención sino también la de Clark, perdiéndola de vista, algunos minutos después ella regresó cargando a un conejo blanco que lucía completamente asustado y trataba de liberarse de Starfire.

-¿Puedes curarlo?- le pidió a Superman, quien se sentó en el pasto esperando que Star le entregara al conejo para obedecerla, el animalillo trató de saltar para huir, pero ella lo sujetó colocándolo en el regazo de Clark, lo acarició y le habló en voz suave calmándolo un poco, de ese modo le señaló una pata manchada de sangre, el hombre la revisó.

-Son solo heridas superficiales, el hueso esta intacto, ¿dónde lo encontraste?-le preguntó tras revisar el conejo con la ayuda de su visión de rayos x.

-Vi un petirrojo... traté de alcanzarlo pero lo perdí de vista y después escuché unos pequeños chillidos, al inspeccionar lo encontré con una patita atrapada en una trampa, ¿se pondrá bien?- le preguntó quitándose la cinta amarilla que adornaba su cabello para entregársela a Clark.

-Sí, se pondrá bien, no te preocupes- le respondió atando la cinta amarilla en la pata lastimada del conejo para después entregárselo a la chica, sacó su teléfono celular al sentirlo vibrar y aprovechando que Red X estaba junto a la joven se apartó un poco para contestar la llamada.

-¿Por que perseguías al petirrojo?- le preguntó Red X tragando saliva, nervioso por la respuesta que podría recibir.

-Yo... no lo sé, hay algo en ellos que me...- se calló y acarició al conejo de forma distraída, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse, ¿cómo decirle que en el lienzo en blanco de sus recuerdos cada vez que trataba de recordar algo sobre su pasado se formaba el bosquejo de esa ave?, ¿que creía que tras aquellas aves estaba el interruptor que liberaría las respuestas a todas las preguntas sobre su misterioso pasado?

-Ya están aquí en cualquier momento llegaran- anunció Clark guardando el teléfono celular y pasándole las sandalias de tacón a Starfire.

* * *

Raven se había unido a los titanes en la sala, observando con curiosidad la charla entre los gatos, esperando que el gato verde regresara a su forma humana para que les explicara a todos lo que estaba hablando con la mascota de la torre.

Finalmente un par de minutos después Nightfire dio un maullido lastimero, y Chico Bestia regresó a su forma original.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Cyborg tomando en brazos a la gatita naranja con franjas negras.

-Nightfire quiere que la llevemos con Robin-respondió secamente con los hombros caídos.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo Bee y Cyborg, mientras Raven y Red Star permanecían con expresiones tranquilas.

-Pero... pero Nighty, ¿por qué?-le preguntó aturdido a la felina, quien maulló a modo de respuesta.

-Nighty... extraña mucho a Robin- empezó Chico Bestia sentándose en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y desviando la vista hacia otro lado para evitar que los demás notaran cuanto le afectaba.

-Nightfire nosotros también te necesitamos- trató de persuadirla Bee.

-Nightfire cree que Robin la necesita más, que él... esta muy solo sin Sta-Starfire- continuó Chico Bestia sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta se apretaba cada vez que decía el nombre de su amiga pelirroja en voz alta.

-Llevarla con Robin es lo más conveniente, no sólo para él sino también para ella, todos vieron cuan decaída se encontraba y ahora aun cuando parece que ha recuperado un poco de su vitalidad ha estado muy inquieta, preocupada-opinó Red Star.

-Yo... estoy de acuerdo- declaró Raven, quizás no era capaz de leer el pensamiento de Nightfire, pero aun poseía la conexión que la unía a Robin, comprobando que su amigo aun no había superado la perdida de Starfire, él aun se encontraba en el abismo del desconsuelo y la negación y llevarle a Nightfire podría aliviar al menos un poco ese dolor que solía llevar a cuestas.

-Y yo... Robin la necesita más que nosotros- decidió Chico Bestia, dejando de lado sus propios sentimientos, notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado en el sofá y una fría mano acariciaba la suya, las comisuras de sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa, no necesitaba girarse para saber que aquella mano le pertenecía a Raven.

* * *

-Si lo deseas, aun hay tiempo de retractarse y huir- cortó el silencio Red X, rogando internamente que aceptara su oferta para poder llevársela de ese lugar y evitar que una vez más se la arrebataran de su lado.

Starfire se mantuvo en silencio por un minuto, sin despegar la vista de Clark que se encontraba cerca de la calle colindante con el parque, esperando a las personas que vendrían por ella.

-Yo... no puedo, quiero volver con mi familia, son los únicos que pueden ayudarme a recuperar mis recuerdos, necesito saber quien era para averiguar quien soy realmente.

-Tú siempre serás tú, lo que importa es el presente, tienes una vida que vivir, eso es lo importante ¿a quien le interesa saber de su pasado?

-¡A mí!, no quiero seguir siendo un lienzo blanco, donde todos a mi alrededor traten de pintarme a su gusto, moldeándome, quiero saber quien soy realmente, es muy fácil rechazar el pasado, soy consiente de que muchos lo detestan, sin embargo, solo lo dicen porque son capaces de recordarlo, por favor ponte en mi lugar, ¿cómo vivir, cómo comenzar a vivir sin saber quien soy realmente?...- Starfire bajó la vista observando el ramo de flores, acarició un botón de rosa y continuó- sin recuerdos de mi pasado es como si no existiera, el pasado es lo que marca quienes somos.

Red X se tragó la dura respuesta que estaba por darle, respuesta que podría haber aclarado algunas de las dudas de Starfire, apretó con fuerza un puñado de césped, decidiendo que si ella no se iba con él por las buenas se iría por las malas, no podía permitir que se la quitaran, la amaba más que a nada en éste mundo y no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con nadie más, se puso de pie y justo cuando estaba por girarse hacia ella para tomarla del brazo y huir, ella sonreía de forma tranquila avanzando hacia Clark.

* * *

-¿Qué significa esto?- exclamó Richard en un hilo de voz entre molesto y aturdido, sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta comenzaba a apretarse.

-La encontraron hace un par de meses-empezó Bruno con un tono frío, impidiendo que alguna emoción fuese reflejada en su voz.

El médico los miró en silencio y apartó la vista de la plancha metálica donde se encontraban algunos restos semi descompuestos del cuerpo de una chica.

-¿Qué clase de broma cruel es esta?-preguntó Richard con rabia a los dos hombres que lo acompañaban en la fría habitación, ambos lo miraron con pena -No puede ser Star, ella no es Starfire-negó Richard mirado con odio aquellos restos, ese cuerpo no podía pertenecer a su amiga, no, era imposible, ¡ella estaba viva, por el amor de Dios, él lo podía sentir!

-Hijo, sé que es difícil, pero debes aceptarlo, este- señaló el cuerpo inerte en la plancha-es el cuerpo de Starfire, el equipo de rescate la encontró durante las investigaciones de la destrucción de la base científica de la Antártida, no habían podido identificarla hasta ahora-explicó Bruno fijando la mirada en el cuerpo que no poseía manos ni pies ya que habían sido desmembrados por los animales hambrientos.

-No es Starfire-afirmó Richard con voz ronca.

-Lo siento mucho, hijo, sé cuanto te importaba, pero es la cruda verdad, tu amiga... está muerta.

-Ella no es Starfire- repitió lentamente cada palabra Richard.

-Richard, el médico hizo las pruebas de ADN, y dieron positivo.

-Ella... ella no-no puede ser Starfire- respondió con la voz quebrada.

* * *

Clark tomó de forma caballerosa el brazo de Starfire, esperando que la familia de la chica llegara, mientras Red X lo miraba furioso por su acción, cargando el ramo de flores de la chica en discordia.

Superman suspiró, Xavier tenía mucho que aprender sobre el amor, en especial la regla más importante, el amor no es egoísta y siempre ve por la felicidad del otro, pero el jovencito aun no lo había logrado entender.

Escuchó pasos acercándose, por lo que desvió la vista del conejo blanco que se ocultaba detrás de un árbol, aun con la cinta amarilla atada a su pata lastimada, la joven había decidido que era mejor para el animalito que viviera en su hogar, en completa libertad y que no era justo que ella se lo llevara, en especial si éste tenía una familia esperándolo, definitivamente Xavier tenía mucho que aprender de ella.

Vislumbró varias siluetas acercándose, por lo que ellos ya habían llegado.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Nightfire había pasado a manos de Robin, bueno, ahora Nightwing, habían tardado casi una semana en localizarlo, Cyborg había revisado las cámaras de seguridad de los bancos y varios establecimientos de Ciudad Gótica, sin embargo Kid Flash había sido quien les había dado la dirección de su ex-líder, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que vivía en Bludhaven, lugar que protegía al igual que Ciudad Gódica$ aclarando que la última vez que lo había visto, sin que él lo notara para evitar que su amigo volviese a huir, lucía bastante solo.

Habían tenido problemas para decidir como le entregarían Nightfire a Nightwing, ya que aun cuando le habían llamado él no respondió ninguna de las llamadas, finalmente decidieron que Kid Flash era el indicado para entregar la mascota, dejándola el titán pelirrojo en la puerta del penthouse tras tocar un par de veces, en cuanto notó que la puerta se abría se ocultó rápidamente.

Kid Flash vio como su amigo abría la puerta y miraba sorprendido la jaula, se había acuclillado para levantarla, ver el interior y abrirla, Nighty se había lanzado contra él de inmediato maullando de forma preocupada, él ex titán la había abrazado y el titán pelirrojo estaba casi seguro que escuchó un suave sollozo de su amigo antes de que éste entrara llevándose la jaula al interior, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

La prensa finalmente los había dejado en paz, tras decirle que tanto Starfire como Robin habían dejado el equipo por motivos personales y que quizás en el futuro podrían regresar al equipo, declaración hecha por supuesto por Chico Bestia, pero que había funcionado para calmar a los medios, aunque probablemente haya sido porque encontraron un nuevo tema de interés, la relación amorosa de Raven y Chico Bestia.

Aun cuando había algunos tabloides y blogs que aseguraban que Starfire y Robin habían dejado el equipo para vivir su romance de modo normal y formar una familia, era uno de los tantos rumores que seguían en la red y el más agradable en comparación a otros.

Raven suspiró con resignación mientras salía de su habitación, llevaba meses pensándolo y finalmente se había decidido, dispuesta a enfrentar todas las dificultades y las dolorosas consecuencias que podría acarrear su decisión.

Llegó a la sala donde tanto Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Kid Flash luchaban ferozmente por ganar la carrera virtual del videojuego, tratar de llamar su atención sería una dura tarea que al parecer Jinx había abandonado ya que ahora leía de forma distraída una revista que mostraba la última moda, la titán pelirosa levantó la vista de la revista y le deseó silenciosamente suerte a Raven en su dura tarea de hablar con alguno de lo chicos.

Raven avanzó y se colocó frente al sillón negro, cubriendo parte de la enorme pantalla de plasma, obteniendo de ese modo un sin numero de quejas de los titanes que le insistían que se moviera.

-Tengo algo importante que decirles- empezó la titán con la vista en el suelo con su familiar tono frío de voz, levantó la vista y vio a sus amigos que se habían puesto de pie para acercarse mejor a la pantalla y seguir jugando, ignorándola, sólo Jinx había dejado olvidada la revista y la miraba con atención.

Una vena de rabia empezó a palpitar en su sien, en ocasiones los hombres eran unos idiotas que se distraían con facilidad con las cosas más absurdas y tontas, esto no era nada sencillo para ella y ellos ni siquiera le prestaban una pizca de atención.

Una exclamación de horror la sacó de sus pensamientos y dirigió la vista hacia los chicos que trataban de proteger la consola del videojuego con sus cuerpos de Jinx que amenazaba con usar sus poderes contra el objeto.

-Muy bien, ahora pongan atención a lo que Raven les quiere decir-ordenó Jinx, los titanes asintieron asustados, por lo que bajó la mano, dándole la palabra a Raven, no eran grandes amigas y probablemente nunca serían tan cercanas tal y como había sido con Starfire, después de todo el pasado es difícil de reparar, ambas se habían enfrentado cuando ella era miembro de los Hive, pero ahora que estaban en el mismo equipo no le había pasado desapercibido el extraño comportamiento de la titán gótica, presentía que lo que sea que les fuera a decir iba a ser muy importante y que incluso podría...

-Voy a regresar a Azarath- habló finalmente Raven, ganándose la mirada desconcertada de los otros cuatro titanes.

Un minuto de completo silencio reinó en la torre, las caras estupefactas de los titanes hubiesen causado gracia de no ser la situación demasiado grave.

Finalmente fue Chico Bestia que con una expresión completamente sorprendida reaccionó.

-¿Y cuándo volverás?- le preguntó el titán, rezando interiormente porque no fuera demasiado tiempo.

Jinx y Kid Flash que ayudaban a un aturdido Cyborg a sentarse en el sofá levantaron la vista hacia la titán, en espera de su respuesta.

-Yo... no lo sé- respondió Raven bajando de nuevo la mirada.

-Dejaras el equipo como Robin- murmuró Cyborg con la voz temblorosa, no podía creer que su equipo, su familia se estuviera desintegrando, sí la desaparición de Starfire había sido un duro golpe, uno del que muchos aun no se podían recuperar, él mismo aun no lo había superado, después Robin los había abandonado dejándolo a él como el nuevo líder del grupo, colocando toda su confianza para que mantuviera unido al equipo, y ahora Raven los quería dejar. ¿Acaso había caído una maldición sobre ellos por no haber podido salvar a Starfire?

-Debo volver a Azarath- dijo Raven apretando los puños con fuerza.

-¿Por qué?-fue el turno de Chico Bestia de preguntar, mirándola herido por su decisión.

-Hay cosas... que debo resolver... me necesitan en Azarath-explicó tratando de ser muy escueta y no sonar tan fría.

-¿Es verdaderamente necesario que vayas?-la cuestionó de nuevo el titán verde, Cyborg había regresado a su estado de shock y era observado preocupadamente por Kid Flash mientras Jinx ponía atención a la conversación de la pareja titán.

Raven fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, un par de cuadros comenzaban a temblar ante la descarga descontrolada de emociones que se avecinaba.

-Iré contigo- afirmó el titán verde colocándose frente a ella, completamente decidido.

Raven lo miró con tanto amor que provocó no solo que las mejillas de ambos se colorearan de un bello color carmín, sino también que las latas de refrescos que se encontraban en la mesita de la sala estallaran.

El nudo en la garganta de Cyborg se apretó, su mejor amigo, su compañero de aventuras, su cómplice en las bromas... también lo dejaría y con él el equipo se desintegraría completamente, reprimió el sollozo que quería salir de su garganta y levantó la vista hacia la pareja que pronto lo abandonarían.

-Lo lamento, Gar... debo ir sola, nadie me puede acompañar, además no puedes dejar sólo a Cyborg, tomaría ventaja de tu ausencia para romper tu marca-explicó Raven, una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en los labios de su novio, la tomó de la mano de forma inconsciente y se giró hacia su amigo que continuaba paralizado.

-Bah, Cy nunca logrará vencerme en los juegos de video-aseguró Bestita mirando socarronamente a su mejor amigo.

El nuevo líder titán saltó.

-Ja, te recuerdo Bestita que quien tiene la mayor puntuación soy yo

-Eso es porque haces trampa-

-yo no hago...

-Cyborg-los interrumpió Raven, recuperando la atención de sus amigos-Sabes que de no ser algo verdaderamente importante no los dejaría, ustedes son mis amigos, mi familia y puedo asegurarles que lo último que deseo es separarme de ustedes.

-Tú también eres mi familia, Raven- respondió Cyborg, sintiéndose avergonzado por no haber pensado en cómo se sentiría su amiga al haber sido absorbido por sus egoístas pensamientos.

Raven murmuró un suave "gracias" dándole una pequeña sonrisa, provocando que el plato de botanas flotara por unos instantes, antes de caer de nuevo a su sitio, suerte que era de plástico.

-Kid Flash y Jinx, cuídenlos por favor, y pídanle a los otros que también lo hagan, los titanes no deben desaparecer.

-Tienes nuestra palabra, Raven, suerte y esperamos que pronto regreses- respondió Kid Flash, Jinx asintió a su lado.

-Gracias, Chico Bestia, por favor acompáñame- le pidió Raven mirando a su novio, quien asintió, siguiéndola cuando salió de la sala y entró a su habitación.

Ambos permanecieron en completo silencio mirándose mutuamente, sin saber como comenzar esa conversación, que podría ser la última.

-La verdadera razón por la que te vas es por mí, ¿cierto?- soltó de pronto Chico Bestia mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Raven sorprendida-Gar, no es así, la razón por la que voy a Azarath es porque mi madre me necesita, sabes que te amo, no me quiero separar de ti, es lo último que deseo.

-¿E-en serio?-preguntó el titán, Raven asintió y lo tomó de la mano.

-Sí y precisamente porque te amo, no te pido que me esperes, quiero que conti...

-No tienes que pedirlo, Rae, yo te voy a esperar, sin importar cuanto tardes en regresar- le aseguró él abrazándola, ignorando los libros que se tambaleaban en el librero.

-Pe-pero no se cuanto tiempo me tome, quizás yo no...

-Regresaras, lo sé porque te amo- le aseguró Chico Bestia, los libros finalmente cayeron al suelo.

Raven ocultó su rostro en el hombro del chico, aspirando ese aroma tan característico de él, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con esa esencia que la hacia tan feliz.

-Prometo que volveré, no se cuanto tiempo me lleve, pero regresaré-

-Y yo prometo que te esperare- le aseguró Chico Bestia antes de besarla, tratando de trasmitirle cuanto la amaba en ese beso, sin notar todas las cosas que se agitaban en el aire o las luces que se prendían y apagaban por toda la torre.

* * *

Red Star dio un largo trago a su taza de café caliente, sintiendo como aquel agradable líquido calentaba su interior, la temperatura había descendido demasiado, incluso para un lugar como Moscú.

Terminó su bebida y miró su comunicador, no había tenido muchas noticias de los titanes, miró la hora y rápidamente se puso de pie para pagar su cuenta, la cajera le sonrió amablemente, pero él la ignoró, tenía que darse prisa, debía ver al General Raskov en la base militar de la ciudad.

Salió rápidamente del lugar y avanzó por las calles abarrotadas de gente, notó algo extraño, una bufanda morada flotaba en el aire, la atrapó y buscó con la mirada a la dueña, siguió avanzando, hasta que notó la figura de una joven corriendo y mirando en todas direcciones, probablemente la dueña de la prenda, la alzó para que la joven la viera, un niño se acercó a ella señalándole la bufanda que ondeaba contra el viento y que tenía bien sujeta a mi mano, la joven se giró y suspiró aliviada, una fuerte ventisca hizo volar su largo cabello rojo, cubriéndole el rostro , la joven se apartó el cabello de la cara, permitiéndome verla.

-Starfire- su nombre salió sin pensarlo de mis labios, y la bufanda salió volando al soltarla debido a la sorpresa por lo que veía.

El corazón continuó amartillándole con fuerza el pecho y la adrenalina aun pulsaba en sus venas, era ella, no había duda, esa joven que ahora corría tras la bufanda era Starfire, la titán que durante meses habían creído muerta, no podía haber error, era ella.

Empujó a las personas que avanzaban por la calle, tenía que alcanzarla, aun cuando su corazón le decía que era ella, su razón permanecía con dudas, debía asegurarse., debía verla de nuevo.

-¡Starfire!-la llamó, corriendo a su lado, un hombre mayor chocó accidentalmente con ella, provocando que las bolsas que cargaba terminaran en el suelo, ambos se agacharon para recoger sus pertenencias, por lo que aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos, solo media cuadra más y llegaría, la joven pelirroja le entregó los paquetes y levantó por un momento el rostro para sonreírle al anciano que le había entregado la escurridiza bufanda.

Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, eran sus ojos verde esmeralda y su sonrisa mostrando la gentileza e inocencia que siempre la habían caracterizado.

-¡Star!-gritó cuando una multitud salió de un establecimiento, tenía que alcanzarla, aun no lo podía creer, ella estaba viva, por todos los cielos, ¡Starfire estaba con vida!

-¡Starfire!-volvió a gritar.

Continuara...

* * *

¿Quieren un spoiler del siguiente capítulo?

No pensaba ponerlo, pero dado la gran desesperación de la que soy responsable, es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensarlo, así que aquí lo tienen, el spoiler más largo que he puesto:

_Los nervios de Red X se crisparon al ver como Clark se disponía a llevar a Starfire con Richard, rápidamente trató de llegar a ellos y evitar que esos dos se reunieran, no podía permitir que la memoria de Starfire regresara, no podía permitir que ella recordara toda la verdad, avanzó empujando a las personas para poder pasar, pero un mesero lo retrasó cuando por poco hace que el contenido de la bandeja con copas de champagne y vino tinto le cayera a él y otras tres personas, ocasionando que la pequeña trifulca los perdiera de vista y cuando finalmente volvió a localizarlos el aire escapó de sus pulmones, Clark hablaba con el joven Grayson y depositaba la mano de Starfire en la suya...._

_Tenía la sensación de que lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba exactamente donde, y bueno, tampoco ayudaba que aquel hombre no se quitara las gafas oscuras evitando que los demás pudiesen mirar sus ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando sintió la mirada penetrante del hombre, esa sensación era extraña pero al mismo tiempo familiar, estaba segura, ella lo conocía, y cuando Clark deposito su mano sobre la de aquel hombre y aquella desconocida calidez la rodeó fue cuando lo reconoció, una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios, sin percatarse de como el hombre con las gafas oscuras perdía el aliento._

Notas de la Autora:

Wow, en mi intento por separarme del fic (es bastante cansado ir caminando por la calle y desarrollando de modo inconsciente las escenas (de capítulos futuros e incluso epílogos) del fanfic en tu mente o que de repente se te venga alguna frase ingeniosa que algún titán podría utilizar en la historia o una nueva idea que agregar o casi ver como serían los capítulos en tu mente y a la hora de escribir desaparecían o no encontraba la forma de escribirlo de forma adecuada (_si eso no es estar demasiado compenetrada con la historia, no sé que más lo sea_), (_sólo me faltaba que empezara a escuchar sus voces o que empezara a verlos por todos lados_) además hasta da miedo que eso no sea normal y que sea un síntoma de locura), motivo por el cual decidí tomarme "_unas vacaciones_", en donde me desconecté casi por completo tanto de los Teen Titans como del fanfic, al volver a involucrarme en el mundo Clamp (finalmente terminé de leer el manga completo de TRC y pude ver los OVAS, como lloré con el último, espero que pronto saquen los OVAS del final) y Rumiko Takashi (aunque también ayudó las fan-movies y/o fan-storys de youtube a las que me aficioné) tuve que volver a ver la serie para conectarme de nuevo con los personajes y la historia.

Ya ven como poco a poco se están revelando los misterios, ya saben cómo fue que Star fue salvada en la Antártida, um lo del conejo blanco no pude evitar ponerlo por dos razones, Raven cuando fue convertida por Mumbo Jumbo y por la película de "Alice in Wonderland" y la aparición de Superman y Batman ya estaban planeadas desde el principio, no fue algo que me saqué de la manga como Mousse (XD debo dejar de ver tanto la serie de Ranma ½ e Inuyasha) Los recuerdos de Starfire los puse de ese modo por una razón, que ya averiguaran en los siguientes capítulos. No diré nada más que revele algo de la historia, ya que descubriría algunos secretos para las personas que se van directamente a leer la parte final del capitulo.

El asunto de Raven, les juro que hay una poderosa razón que ya descubrirán en los futuros capítulos.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, donde aparecerán personas clave de la historia y se revelaran nuevas incógnitas.

Nota aparte: Saben, tuve muchos problemas para subir el oneshot _Un día en familia_, el documento original se me infectó con un virus, perdiéndolo por completo, afortunadamente tenía una copia de seguridad del fic, pero le faltaban 10 hojas que tuve que reescribir y eliminar algunas escenas, entre ellas la escena final, modificándola por otra.

Esta vez no pondré preguntas, alguien me comentó que estaba prohibido y cómo aun no lo he tenido tiempo para revisar si es verdad, no me arriesgaré, quizás, y repito, quizás, en el próximo capítulo ponga una de mis "dama aventuras"

Hasta pronto y Feliz Día del Niño (porque aunque muchos ya somos adultos, aun somos niños de corazón XD)

Atte. La Dama del Tiempo


	17. Afrodita

Hello everybody, I'm back. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles enormemente a las personas que a pesar de mi gran tardanza sigan leyendo y enviándome reviews, 50 para ser exactos, creo que rompí mi record, y los 3 mensajes personales esperando la actualización, muchas gracias, caramba nunca había tardado tanto en actualizar, iba a subir el capitulo desde el lunes 21 de marzo, pero la pagina no me lo había permitido, me ponía error type 2.

Muchas gracias: sweetstarfire (gracias por los 2 reviews), Ani Teen Lyoko, Roxanne, Starfire, mariaenganxa (gracias por los 2 reviews), johnn23, robinn, TEENTITANS1998, sitlali, Diana (gracias por los 3 reviews), kory, suzu-chan, alma, tikiyaa, Misstres9, Boludin (gracias por los 2 rewiews), LP Biggest Fan (gracias por los 2 reviews), Miley, andrea, rouga18, twilightfreak92, Hik-y, Claudia Skyangel, NickoolitaGrayson, Karla, Cone, Tsuki Kuroi, , misterystars, kitako-hi (gracias por los 2 reviews), Hojaldritoam, KonohaChan, yesipokefanatica, Miyuki Kurosaki, kory8, AAnukiTa16, yess, nessCarlielove, Donpimpon, 99-xIceQueenx-99, ciinthya, y robinstarfire.

Y los PM: Miyuki Kurosaki, Ani Teen Lyoko y mariaenganxa (mil gracias por decirme como solucionar el problema con la pagina, gracias a ti es que pude subir este capitulo, muchisimas gracias, no se como agradecerte).

De verdad muchísimas gracias, no puedo creer que este fic ya lleve 473 reeviws (ya estoy muy cerca de los 500)

Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CN y DC Comics, pero la historia si es mía y ahora a leer, realmente espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capítulo 17

**Afrodita**

El cielo nocturno se engalanaba con los millones de estrellas que tintineaban en lo alto, esta noche se podían ver con mayor claridad, brillando junto a la luna llena, pareciera que quisieran celebrar lo alto de uno de los edificios, ocultándose en las sombras se encontraba una figura en el techo, tras varios minutos las nubes que rodeaban a la luna se movieron permitiendo que los rayos lunares iluminaran débilmente la figura femenina, se trataba de una mujer, su altura era difícil de saber, ya que se encontraba sentada en la cornisa con sus largas piernas elegantemente cruzadas al aire, su mano derecha descansando en su regazo y la izquierda intentando que el cabello dejara de cubrirle el rostro debido a las fuertes ventiscas que corrían, aunque por más que lo intentaba, el viento no paraba de ondear su largo cabello.

Finalmente la mujer giró sobre su eje, permitiendo que sus pies pisaran el suelo de la azotea, se puso de pie y su largo cabello descansó sobre su espalda, llegándole casi hasta las rodillas y como si alguien la hubiera llamado giró sobre sus talones, el viento volvió a soplar agitando sus largos y lisos cabellos, acariciándola con ese suave aroma floral, movió la cabeza, logrando que dejara de cubrirle la vista, pero su rostro fue imposible de ver, ya que las nubes cubrieron una vez más a la luna, como si quisieran mantener en secreto la identidad de la joven.

-Finalmente...- murmuró la joven tomando una pequeña pausa observando a su alrededor, provocando que una vez más su larga cabellera le impidiera ver- ...finalmente estoy aquí, en Jump City-finalizó la frase, sus labios se curvaron levemente formando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras su cabellera continuaba flotando contra el viento.

* * *

Los titanes estaban completos, rebosantes de felicidad reflejada en sus miradas y sonrisas brillantes, a sus espaldas se mostraba la imponente torre titán. Estaban llenos de vida.

Cyborg suspiró con nostalgia, las fotografías y algunos videos caseros eran la única evidencia que quedaba de que habían conocido la felicidad, dejó de observar la fotografía de la pared y se giró hacia el sofá oscuro que en años anteriores la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba ocupado por alguno de sus amigos, ahora se encontraba vacío.

Avanzó hacia el pasillo, leyendo los nombres de Starfire y Robin en las respectivas puertas de sus habitaciones, se detuvo frente a ellas, debatiéndose internamente si debía abrirlas o no, sin embargo la cobardía ganó, era incapaz de atravesar cualquiera de esas dos puertas, hacerlo sería un sacrilegio, debían permanecer cerradas hasta que sus dueños regresaran, o al menos uno de ellos.

Continuó con el recorrido, tratando infructuosamente de deshacerse de aquellos horribles recuerdos, hasta llegar a la habitación de su amigo, leyó la placa suspirando al recordar como hacia unos meses, el nombre de "Beast Boy" había sido remplazado por: "Changelin".

Golpeó la puerta con suavidad, siendo abierta por su amigo, entró tratando de sonreír ante el caos que reinaba, sin embargo cualquier amago de sonrisa quedó sepultado al ver lo que la pantalla del televisor mostraba.

-Quizás Raven no regrese

-Cy, volverá y no sólo ella también Robin y Star lo harán

Decidió permanecer callado, él no era nadie para romper las esperanzas de su amigo, quien a pesar de haber crecido y madurado, aun conservaba algo de su carácter infantil. Lo envidiaba por eso, lo envidiaba por ser capaz de conservar esperanzas, lo envidiaba por ser capaz de sonreír a pesar de todo lo malo que le había ocurrido al equipo.

Anhelaba poder ser como su amigo verde, daría lo que fuera por mantenerse positivo, lleno de esperanzas, pero no podía hacerlo, él era el responsable del equipo ahora y había perdido las esperanzas hacia años.

Había defraudado a Robin, y a todos, fue incapaz de mantener el equipo unido, que en esos momentos había quedado reducido a sólo dos miembros, bueno tres, pero uno de ellos era prestado por lo que no contaba como miembro original del grupo.

Los pilares que en el pasado los habían mantenido unidos se habían tambaleado cruelmente hasta romperse uno a uno tras la desaparición y… no, no diría aquella mortal palabra, con sorpresa descubrió que una pequeña chispa de esperanza aun brillaba en su interior, una esperanza absurda y estúpida, el primer pilar se había hecho añicos, agrietando los demás, haciendo inestable la base en la que estaban plantados, su amiga y casi hermanita Starfire había desaparecido hacia más de dos años y no habían encontrado nada que demostrara que continuase con vida, ya la habían dado por muer…. No, otra vez esa palabra, era incapaz de decirla en voz alta y mucho menos de pensarla, se negaba a hacerlo, como un tonto modo de autodefensa de su corazón para evitar sufrir más manipulado por la pequeña chispa de esperanza que revoloteaba en él.

El segundo pilar se rompió tras la partida de Robin, su mejor amigo y ex líder del equipo, si, los había abandonado, pero era algo que de algún modo todos se esperaban, y en lo que llevaban separados únicamente lo había podido ver un par de veces, pero no como Robin, sino como Nightwing, era duro ver la desolación que reflejaba su rostro, completamente intranquilo, deseoso por encontrar a Starfire, su nueva obsesión, una obsesión más poderosa que la que anteriormente había demostrado por Slade, quizá el cambio de identidad era una señal inconsciente de ello.

El tercer pilar lo rompió Raven tras su breve despedida, una despedida llena de dolor tanto para ella como para su novio: Chico Bestia, se había limitado a decirles que la necesitan con urgencia en Azarath y que no sabía si algún día regresaría, un adiós desgarrador para el corazón de su amigo verde, y una nueva herida para el suyo, Changelin se mantenía aferrado a la esperanza de volver a ver a su novia, así como a su amiga Starfire, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, también estaba ansioso por ver una vez más a su amigo Robin, aun cuando probablemente se sintiera incómodo y cohibido ante su nueva identidad.

El cuarto pilar se había resquebrajado cuando la Patrulla vino por Chico Bestia, pidiendo su ayuda para una importante misión a la que su amigo se había visto obligado a aceptar, un largo viaje de casi un año y que apenas hacia menos de cuatro meses había regresado con la identidad cambiada y mejorada, su anterior nombre "Chico Bestia" había sido sustituido por "Changeling", restaurando su pilar.

Por lo menos Chico Best… es decir Changeling – era difícil acostumbrarse a un nuevo nombre, en ocasiones como esa se limitaba llamarlo Garfield o Gar, su nombre de pila- tenía más posibilidades de ser feliz, ya que Raven podría regresar, después de todo ella estaba viva. El pobre de Rob… de Nightwing –aun se sentía extraño de llamarlo así - no tenía posibilidades de encontrar la felicidad, sus probabilidades eran de una en un millón, y ese uno se mantenía en que ocurriese un milagro y Starfire se encontrara con vida.

Dejó de mirar como Starfire preparaba un pastel con la ayuda de Robin y como Chico Bestia intentaba arrebatarle el libro a Raven, quien cansada de discutir con él lo terminó lanzando por la ventana, sus propias carcajadas aun eran audibles en el video que el televisor mostraba.

-Aquí están, los busqué por toda la torre, ¿a quien le toca cocinar hoy?

Speedy era el actual titán de reemplazo, y aunque llevaba aquí apenas dos meses, entre Gar y él ya lo querían ahorcar, ahora entendía la enorme sonrisa de Aqualad, Más y Menos, así como la disimulada de Bee cuando fueron a Ciudad Acero por un reemplazo temporal para el equipo, Bee y Red Star fueron los primeros reemplazos temporales tras la partida de Raven, después habían sido Kid Flash y Jinx, siendo sucedidos por Trueno y Relámpago, seguidos por Argent y Bushido y ahora debían aguantar al arquero con sus aires de grandeza que exigía ser el líder.

Sólo una semana más, se repitió a sí mismo, en siete días Phanta y Hot Spot vendrían a remplazar al pelirrojo.

-A ti- respondió Cy de forma indiferente.

-De acuerdo-

Tras eso desapareció de la habitación dejando una vez más a Changeling y a Cyborg solos, absortos en los recuerdos filmados en los dvd's que Gar insistía tanto en ver.

El desayuno fue una lucha campal entre Changeling y Cy, es bueno saber que al menos algunas cosas se mantienen intactas, como sus batallas de carne vs. tofu.

* * *

-Hablo en serio, Argent, juro que la vi en Rusia- trataba de convencer Red Star a su compañera, pero la joven de pálida piel permanecía completamente escéptica.

-Red Star, ambos sabemos lo que sentías por Starfire, no es raro que la extrañes, todos lo hacemos, pero debes resignarte, ella mur...

-No, ella esta viva- la interrumpió poniéndose de pie, molesto de que nadie le pudiese creer, la había visto hacía dos años, había sostenido su bufanda en su mano, la había visto sonreír de aquel modo que sólo Starfire hacía, pero aun cuando se lo había comentado a Herald, Jinx, Phanta, Bushido y ahora a Argent, lo único que quería era que le creyeran para poder crear un nuevo grupo de búsqueda, pero todos parecían llegar a la misma conclusión, que él había imaginado verla.

-Lo mejor será que no se lo comentes a Nightwing, sería como espolvorear sal en la herida abierta al darle falsas esperanzas- le aconsejó la titán clavando el tenedor en el guisado de su plato que comenzaba a enfriarse.

_Nightwing_, pensó con pesar Red Star, si había alguien que la pasaba peor que él, ese era su amigo Nightwing, su dolor lo había sobrepasado al punto de abandonar a sus amigos, su familia, su equipo del que tanto se enorgullecía, el pobre ya no era ni la sombra de Robin, el líder titán que había conocido en el pasado. Había pensado muchas veces en contarle que había visto a Starfire, pero se había detenido al pensar en el daño que le causaría si al volver a la búsqueda descubrieran que a quien realmente había visto aquella tarde en Rusia no era más que una ilusión, sabía que eso si lo destrozaría por completo, aun cuando estaba completamente seguro de lo que había visto, si al menos se hubiese quedado con la bufanda, le hubiese pedido a Cyborg que buscara algún rastro de ADN o algo que pudiese ayudar a determinar a quien pertenecía la prenda, entonces hubiera tenido una prueba irrefutable que apoyase su versión de los hechos.

-En verdad era ella, lo juro- musitó Red Star volviendo a su asiento, clavando una vez más la mirada en su platillo.

-Si estás seguro que se trataba de Starfire, ¿por qué no reaccionó cuando la llamaste, por qué no fue junto a ti para que la ayudarás a llevarla a su hogar?- lo cuestionó Argent tratando de mostrarse objetiva.

Él ya había pensado en eso, no sólo la había llamado, había gritado su nombre con fuerza mientras trataba de alcanzarla por las calles de Rusia, pero no había conseguido alcanzarla, ella había desaparecido, y para colmo cuando quiso localizar al anciano con quien ella se había estrellado para confirmar que la joven era real y no producto de su angustiada imaginación, éste también se había esfumado. Era como si alguien se estuviese asegurando de no dejar ningún rastro de Starfire.

¿Por que ella no se había girado cuando la llamó una y otra vez por su nombre?

¿Por que no se había detenido?

¿Por qué?

Y lo peor, era que siempre que se hacía esas preguntas lo embargaba un gran sentimiento de amargura por las posibles respuestas de éstas. ¿Sería posible que Starfire no quisiera saber nada de ellos y que por eso se mantenía oculta en algún desconocido lugar? Sintió como el corazón se le contrajo ante ese pensamiento. ¿O quizás realmente lo único que él vio fue una ilusión para tratar de aliviar aquel dolor que le corroía las entrañas?

_

* * *

_

Querido Diario

, escribió Starfire en la primera página del diario con cubiertas en tonos pasteles e imágenes de flores y mariposas, se detuvo por unos momentos pensando en una mejor entrada, finalmente se decidió por una y comenzó a escribir.

_Querido nuevo diario, tal y como la Dra. Hale (mi primer terapeuta buena) me sugirió hace dos años en mi quinta consulta, he estado llevando un diario de vida, ella creía firmemente que al plasmar mis sentimientos y pensamientos en papel me ayudaría a controlar mis problemas, incluyendo el de mi pérdida de memoria. Y como mi anterior diario se quedó sin más hojas donde seguir escribiendo mi mejor amigo Clark me regaló uno nuevo como agradecimiento por aceptar acompañarlo al baile que se celebrará dentro de algunos días en ésta ciudad... oh, pero que torpe soy, olvidé presentarme._

_Mi nombre es Akari Anderson ( o al menos fue lo que me dijeron después de que Clark me llevará con mi nueva familia) aunque de cariño suelen llamarme "Kari", y tal y como antes te mencioné, no conservo ningún recuerdo antes de que despertara en un hospital... en realidad mi primer recuerdo esta muy borroso, y tiene algo que ver con estar rodeada y cubierta de nieve sintiendo como la vida se me va rápidamente, no es exactamente agradable ni el tipo de recuerdo que alguien quisiera conservar como el primero, no te contaré toda la historia, es muy larga y no es fácil hablar y mucho menos escribir de ello, bastante trabajo me costó plasmarlo en mi primer diario. En resumen, soy adoptada, el Señor Elliot Anderson es mi nuevo padre (aunque para mi es el único ya que no recuerdo a mis padres biológicos), es embajador de Estados Unidos, pero debido a su trabajo suele viajar mucho, lo que me a permitido viajar por algunos países asombrosos como Rusia, Japón, China, la India, Francia, España, Inglaterra y ahora hemos regresado a Estados Unidos, él decidió hacer los trámites de la adopción por petición de su hija Hikari a quien conocí en el hospital en el que desperté tras perder la memoria, de algún modo me confundieron con ella al llevarme en ese hospital, algo extraño ya que realmente no somos iguales en la apariencia física, ella es castaña y yo pelirroja, sus ojos son color miel y los míos verdes, aunque supongo que el motivo por el que nos confundieron era porque nuestra complexión física es similar, de espaldas y con una peluca probablemente nos pudieran confundir, hasta hace poco descubrí que de algún modo la responsable, (tal y como suele decir Hikari por mucho que yo le diga que está equivocada) de que yo pasará aquellos terribles meses en el hospital psiquiátrico era ella, al parecer a quien querían secuestrar e internar en esa institución realmente era a Hikari pero por azares del destino me terminaron llevando a mi en su lugar, a ella no le agrada ésta ciudad, le trae malos recuerdos, ya que fue aquí donde la secuestraron al igual que a mí..._

-Akari, tienes visita- le informó el ama de llaves de la mansión.

Cerró el diario y lo guardó en el compartimiento secreto junto a los otros que había escrito en el transcurso de esos dos años.

* * *

-Hikari, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido Red X al ver a la hermana adoptiva de Starfire.

-Tenemos que hablar- habló con seriedad Hikari cerrando la puerta de la habitación, ignorando el desorden que reinaba, apartó algunos planos llenos de marcas y pequeñas frases y se sentó en la cama.

-No pienso llevarte de compras, Hikari y aun cuando convenzas a tu hermana para que te acompañe no lo haré, estoy ocupado- la interrumpió al ver que abría la boca.

-Es precisamente de Akari de quien te quiero hablar- especificó la joven castaña, sonriendo para sus adentros al ver que en cuanto el nombre de su hermana había sido pronunciado el chico se había girado hacia ella poniéndole toda la atención del mundo.

-¿Qué pasa con Kari?, ¿Se ha sentido mal, te ha dicho algo?, ¿Qué le sucede? ¡Habla!- le pidió tomándola bruscamente de los hombros.

-Tranquilízate, Romeo, en estos momentos ella debe estar paseando con Clark.

* * *

-Has estado muy callada, Kari- comentó Superman observando a la chica revolver la malteada de fresa, moras azules, chocolate, cereza, menta y plátano, era una combinación extraña, y algo que siempre le llamó la atención, pero bastaba con probarla para descubrir la delicia de la mezcla, aun cuando podía tener un aspecto desagradable.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si eres realmente quien dicen que eres? -preguntó Kari dejando de mover el popote- Hay ocasiones en que siento que le estoy robando la vida a alguien más, tengo esta sensación- continuó ella apretando su puño derecho en el pecho, frustrada tratando de encontrar la palabra indicada que pudiese explicar mejor- es como si no perteneciera a éste lugar… - meditó en voz alta.

Clark la observó y le dio un sorbo a su malteada de vainilla, esperando a que terminara de explicarse, alzó la mano para tocarle el hombro y demostrarle que podía confiar en él, pero su comunicador vibró, por lo que la bajó, sacó el comunicador, teniendo cuidado de ocultarlo tras el menú.

-Así que en verdad tenías una cita- especuló Flash apareciendo frente a Superman- la verdad es que creía que habías inventado esa excusa para no hacer guardia, pero parece que es verdad- el súper héroe ex miembro del grupo Titán y desde el año pasado elemento de La Liga de Justicia le sonrió de forma pícara, se sentó junto a la joven pasándole despreocupadamente el brazo por los hombros, le gustaba jugar a molestar a los demás, por lo que le preguntó usando un tono seductor- y dime hermosura, ¿cómo es que estás saliendo con mi amigo, cuando eres tan…?- la pregunta no terminó de ser pronunciada, debido a que la voz del súper héroe desapareció en cuanto vio el rostro de la joven.

-Vaya Flash, es la primera vez que veo que te quedas callado durante más de un minuto- se burló Superman al ver como su amigo permanecía estático y callado, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kari.

-No estamos saliendo de forma romántica, Clark es mi mejor amigo y como mi hermano mayor- aclaró Starfire, el joven de vestimenta roja y amarilla pareció reaccionar, ya que parpadeó y lentamente retiró el brazo con el que la abrazaba.

-Flash ella es Akari, y tal y como te dijo, solo somos amigos, así que pórtate bien en lo que contesto ésta llamada-le ordenó señalando de forma disimulada el comunicador- Kari si te molesta no dudes en decírmelo para ponerlo en su lugar.

-No creo que sea necesario, hermano mayor- dijo entre risas Starfire, Clark le sonrió y salió del local.

-¿Kari, ese es tu nombre?-preguntó Flash recargándose en la silla.

-En realidad es Akari, pero casi todos me llaman Kari de cariño- le respondió sonriéndole.

_-Yo más bien diría Starfire- _pensó Flash al ver a la joven, había un gran parecido entre ambas, excepto por el hecho de que la piel de Starfire era más bronceada y la de Akari era clara, el cabello también era un poco diferente ya que mientras el de Stafire era rojo fuego el de ésta joven era una divertida mezcla del castaño y cobrizo, de forma rápida sacó su billetera, aun conservaba la fotografía que Robin les había dado después de la desaparición de Starfire para buscarla, ambas tenían la misma sonrisa y el modo de mirar, pero el color de los ojos también era distinto, no los tenía verdes esmeralda sino color almendra, sin embargo, sabía por experiencia que el color del cabello y de ojos podía ser cambiado fácilmente con la ayuda de algún tinte, alguna peluca e incluso con lentes de contacto.

-Soy Flash, trabajo con Clark- se presentó tratando de sonar relajado, en el pasado hubiese aceptado que Starfire había muerto, pero tras ver a esta joven comenzaba a tener esperanzas de que realmente estuviera con vida.-Y dime, Kari, ¿cómo fue que…?

-Muy bien Flash me acaban de reportar que te escapaste de tu guardia, así que lo mejor será que regreses- lo interrumpió Clark sentándose en su silla-¿Te molestó?- preguntó girándose hacia Starfire, quien negó suavemente con la cabeza sonriéndole.

-¿En verdad tengo que regresar?- preguntó sin esperanza.

-Sí, tienes que ser responsable- le respondió sonriéndole de forma burlona.

-Sí, sí- murmuró fastidiado Flash bebiéndose toda la malteada de Clark para segundos después desaparecer.

-Wow, es muy rápido- dijo Starfire asombrada.

* * *

-No soy tonta, _"Xavier"_, ambos sabemos que ocultas algo sobre el pasado de Akari, tú la conocías y debe ser alguien muy importante para ti para que la hayas protegido tanto, además esta el hecho de que la obligaste a que se tiñera el cabello y que usara lentes de contacto de otro color, la estas ocultando, pero la pregunta es ¿por qué o mejor dicho de quién?- expuso Hikari, notando como se ponía muy tenso.

-Es ella ¿verdad?, ella es Starfire, la joven que desapareció en la Antartida y que todos sus amigos dieron por muerta, una miembro de los Teen Titans- continuó poniéndose de pie- es la chica de la que te enamoraste, ¿cómo puedes mentirle en la cara sobre quien es realmente?- le reclamó Hikari, no era que no le agradara Akari, de hecho la adoraba, era la hermana que siempre quiso tener, pero el hecho de que la estuvieran engañando con algo tan delicado como sus orígenes, era algo mucho mayor, algo que ella sabía no sería fácil de perdonar.

-Es curioso que seas precisamente _tú_ quien me reclame, cuando has disfrutado tanto con la vida que le _hemos_ creamos.

-Cuando la conocí no sabía quien era realmente, y al investigar sobre su pasado y no descubrir nada no me opuse a tu plan, pero ahora que lo sé, que sé que tú sabías desde el principio quien era, es hora de que ella también lo sepa.

-No podemos decirle quien es realmente- exclamó fuera de sí tomándola bruscamente de los hombros.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si lo haces, ella regresará con los titanes y...

-Y se volverá a encontrar con su líder de quien está enamorada y tus oportunidades con ellas se reducirán a menos cero.

-No, si ella vuelve junto a los otros él la encontrara.

-Oye, deberías aceptar que ella no puede amarte, ella amaba a Robin o como sea que se llame, y si es él su verdadero amor, ella merece ser feliz.

-No me refiero a Robin, hablo de Slade.

-¿Slade?, ¿y ese quien es?

-Es quien secuestró a Starfire en primer lugar, si ella regresa, Slade la encontrara para terminar lo que empezó con ella, es por eso que ella no debe saber quien es realmente, es por su propio bien.

-¿Qué fue lo que ese tipo le hizo mientras la mantuvo secuestrada?

-La torturó de formas que no tienes ni idea, créeme, ella está mejor sin recordar esa parte de su pasado.

* * *

Cyborg suspiró, el pasear en el auto T siempre lo relajaba y conseguía domar al menos por instantes los instintos homicidas que Speedy despertaba en él, se detuvo cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo y aprovechó para echar un vistazo a los escaparates de los establecimientos, debía ir a la carnicería, Speedy se había terminado sus últimas reservas de carne, ni siquiera le había dejado las salchichas para hacer sus súper Hot Dogs estilo Cy para ver el partido de fútbol americano que empezaría en menos de una hora, la luz del semáforo cambió a verde y arrancó rápidamente con dirección a su carnicería favorita.

Y la próxima vez que sugirieran a Speedy para el intercambio de titanes, lo ignoraría, prefería luchar él sólo contra los criminales que tener que soportar al titán petulante obsesionado con su según él "perfecto cabello", ya se había hartado de sus tontas bromas hacía su cabeza "calva", una sonrisa perversa se asomó de su boca mientras estacionaba con cuidado su amado auto, era hora de vengarse del titán y ya sabía como hacerlo, salió del auto y cerró la puerta riendo de forma estridente asustando a un pequeño niño que soltó el globo rojo y ahora se sostenía con fuerza a la pierna izquierda de su madre.

Speedy pronto conocería el sabor de la venganza.

* * *

Después de pagar la cuenta Starfire salió del local seguida de Superman, quién la miraba preocupado, esa no era la primera vez que ella insinuaba que tenía dudas sobre su identidad, caminaron por un rato en las calles de Tokio, tenían esa pequeña costumbre de que el giraba el globo terráqueo y ella con los ojos cerrados señalaba algún lugar del globo, el lugar que su dedo elegía era al que iban a pasear, ésta vez había sido Japón, él la había traído hasta aquí volando, era de las pocas personas que nunca se había quejado o mareado, en realidad ella siempre lo disfrutaba, siempre la llevaba a diferentes lugares cuanto tenían tiempo libre, además era una buena forma de evitar que Xavier los siguiera, ese chico seguía haciendo su lucha para conquistarla, pero ella no había dado muestras de querer salir de la línea de amistad.

Se detuvo al ver como ella metros más adelante lo hacía, trató de ubicarse, notando finalmente que se encontraban en la estación de trenes de Shibuya. La observó por un momento para averiguar el motivo, pero ella había permanecido en la misma posición, la alcanzó y descubrió lo que ella miraba con tanto asombro.

Una estatua de un perro hecha de bronce, ella pasó los dedos por el rostro canino de la estatua mirándola de forma triste y comprensiva, mientras él tragaba saliva al recordar la triste historia que la estatua representaba.

-Él esperó durante años a su dueño- murmuró Starfire acariciando el lomo de la estatua como si se tratase de un perro real – Aun cuando todos le decían que su amo había muerto y que jamás volvería, continuó esperándolo, con la esperanza de que sí lo hacía algún día, sin importar que tan lejos sería, lo volvería a ver- sonrió de forma triste tras imaginar la vida de aquel pobre perro- Espero que él haya aparecido, y que ahora se encuentren juntos- le susurró a la imagen fantasma del perro "Hachiko" que ella imaginaba al ver la estatua, el perro ladró alegre y una silueta humana se acercó a él para segundos después ambos desaparecer, el sentimiento de tristeza que mostraba aquella sonrisa, fue reemplazado por uno de esperanza.

-Me pregunto si yo haría lo mismo- se preguntó en voz alta Starfire sentándose junto a Clark en una banca – O si existe alguien esperando por mi regreso- continuó elevando la mirada hacia el cielo japonés.

Clark la miró por un largo minuto, con aquella última frase haciéndole eco a sus pensamientos, ¿había alguien esperando por ella, además de su padre y su hermana Hikari?. Se prometió así mismo que trataría de ayudarla a averiguar sobre su pasado, aunque el hecho de que ella aun no recuperase la memoria después de dos años no ayudaba mucho a su favor.

* * *

-Luces distraído, Flash- comentó Diana, mejor conocida como la Mujer Maravilla al ver a su compañero tan pensativo, era raro verlo de ese modo, ya que siempre se la pasaba revoloteando de un lado a otro molestando o divirtiéndose aunque siempre atento a la vigilancia que se le encomendaba.

-No estoy distraído-trató de refutar aunque el pequeño salto y el grito ahogado no ayudaban mucho en su defensa.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- lo cuestionó la princesa Diana sentándose a su lado, se sentía extraña al ver al miembro más joven del la Liga tan callado durante tanto tiempo, normalmente no duraba más de 10 minutos y ahora había batido record, 4 horas en completo silencio, eso sí que era nuevo.

-¿Por qué crees que me preocupa algo?-la cuestionó para tratar de hacer que cambie de tema.

-Por que has estado muy callado y normalmente tú no eres así- contraatacó ella.

-Sólo estaba pensando- respondió Flash cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza en una pose completamente relajada para disimular.

La Princesa Diana sonrió, esa frase de su pequeño amigo habría provocado una pequeña broma por parte de Clark de haber estado él en su lugar.

-Troya me dijo que le ha estado yendo muy bien en su empleo como fotógrafa, tal parece que le agrada la vida en la ciudad- comentó la Mujer Maravilla, sonriendo internamente al ver que la mirada del chico había cobrado un poco de curiosidad- dijo que había visto a Nightwing, pero que sigue sin conseguir que hablé con ella por más de 20 minutos, ¿algún día me dirás la razón por la que él dejó el equipo de los Titanes?- continuó intrigada.

-No es algo que yo deba responder, no me pertenece a mí hacerlo- reconoció bajando los brazos.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué sigue rechazando la oferta de Batman para que se una a nosotros?- le preguntó Diana recargando la barbilla en la palma de la mano derecha.

-No lo sé, quizás ya no se siente cómodo en un equipo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros para volver a cruzar los brazos tras la cabeza.

* * *

Cyborg silbaba de forma alegre mientras sazonaba la carne que pondría en la parrilla, había decidido que Gar y él cenarían al aire libre tras un pequeño partido de fútbol en la playa donde había aplastado el ego de Speedy al haber anotado más goles, tras jurar y perjurar que había hecho trampa y que no era justo se había ido de forma airada a la torre para darse un baño ya que su "perfecto cabello" se había ensuciado durante el partido.

Garfield se puso su delantal con la leyenda "EL REY DEL TOFU", observó con curiosidad a Cyborg que mientras colocaba la maléfica carne en el asador emitía pequeñas risitas, se preguntó qué era lo que le causaba tanta gracia, pero decidió ignorarlo de momento para colocar las hamburguesas vegetarianas un tanto retiradas de las costillas que comenzaban a quemarse y que su mejor amigo parecía ignorar al volver a reír de forma frenética.

-Ya en serio, Cy. Cuéntame el chiste- le pidió completamente curioso, retirándose de la dirección que viajaba el humo con aquel terrible olor a carne quemada.

Cyborg le sonrió y abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de que la primera palabra fuese pronunciada un agudo grito se escuchó desde el interior de la torre, provocando que el titán se riera a carcajadas.

Decidió averiguar la razón por la que Speedy gritaría de aquel modo y al llegar finalmente al pasillo de las habitaciones de los huéspedes descubrió la razón.

Speedy con el rostro completamente pálido con solo una toalla atada a la cintura, el torso aun enjabonado y el espejo en mano miraba aterrado como su cabello antes pelirrojo, ahora era de una bella y coqueta tonalidad rosada, y para rematar lucía completamente duro y enredado, tanto, que el peine con el que solía peinar su amada cabellera, ahora se encontraba atorado junto a otros dos y según los intentos del titán no parecían querer salir de aquel embrollo.

-Mi bello y perfecto cabello- lloriqueó Speedy.

Una sonora carcajada salió de Garfield, al fin lo comprendía, era por eso que Cyborg había regresado de tan buen humor a pesar de las continuas burlas que Speedy le había hecho en el transcurso del día, no podía creerlo, esa era una broma buenísima, era la primer broma pesada que su amigo realizaba desde lo ocurrido con Starfire.

El solo recuerdo de su amiga, fue suficiente para tranquilizarse, observó a Speedy quien había abandonado el espejo y ahora corría, tras sacar una botella nueva de acondicionador se la echó por completo en el cabello, sin embargo el extraño y espeso contenido tardaba en salir, cuando el envase quedó vacío lo arrojó al suelo y trató de masajearse el cuero cabelludo, intentó retirar las manos al sentirlas pegajosas y no suaves, pero estas continuaban adheridas a su cabello, consiguiendo que las carcajadas de Gar regresaran.

Cyborg entró en la cocina para dejar la carne asada cuando vio a su amigo Gar destornillándose de la risa en el suelo, al ver a Speedy que apretaba los dientes mientras trataba de despegar las manos del cabello, no pudo evitar carcajearse.

-Escuché que la jalea real era buena para el cabello, pero creo que exageraste esta vez, Speedy- consiguió decir antes de estallar otra vez en carcajadas.

* * *

Según el reloj de la pared eran las dos de la madrugada, generalmente robaba a medianoche, pero ésta vez se había tardado más de lo normal en terminar el plan de ataque, todo por culpa de Hikari que lo había enfrentado en el momento menos oportuno.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, los guardias que la custodiaban se encontraban inconscientes, las redes láser de color escarlata brillaban de forma retadora, el joven y apuesto ladrón de negro sonrió detrás de su blanca máscara y con agilidad atravesó esa impertinente red que lo separaba de su objetivo, no le costó mucho llegar hasta donde deseaba, apenas un par de minutos, finalmente tras tanto trabajo vigilando el lugar para saber los movimientos de los empleados, revisar tantos planos y descifrar el mejor modo de desconectar las alarmas de la fabrica lo había conseguido, observó burlonamente el pequeño pero poderoso chip que se encontraba protegido por un fuerte cristal, con total despreocupación sacó una de sus "X" color rojo, dibujó un círculo en él y con cuidado lo retiró, la alarma de éste era la única que no se podía apagar sin que se activara y llamara a la policía, metió su mano con cuidado, evadiendo varias líneas rojas que se activarían con el más mínimo contacto y sacó triunfalmente el chip, sonrió con satisfacción, sintiéndose sumamente orgulloso de haberlo conseguido cuando muchos otros no lo habían logrado, inflando más su ego, sintiéndose el hombre más listo del planeta hasta que un débil aplauso lo hizo levantar la vista descubriendo que no estaba solo en ese lugar, alguien más se encontraba oculto entre las sombras.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Red X, preparando varias de sus "X" rojas para lanzárselas, era una misión que tras varios meses había logrado convencer a sus superiores para que se la dieran y ahora que estaba casi cumplida no estaba dispuesto a devolver el chip, pelearía contra quien sea por él.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?- inquirió seductoramente una voz femenina que hizo que el atractivo ladrón bajara sus armas, había algo en el modo de pronunciar aquella frase que lo desarmaba.

De entre las sombras salió una figura cubierta por una gabardina larga y oscura, las sombras ocultaban vilmente el rostro de aquella mujer, aunque la negra tela se amoldaba perfectamente a sus pronunciadas curvas. El apuesto criminal se acercó a ella de forma inconsciente, como si ella fuese alguna clase de imán que lo atraía aun contra su voluntad, la curiosidad lo mordía por averiguar cómo era el rostro que se ocultaba bajo aquella oscuridad.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó de nuevo, incapaz de retirar la vista de aquella mujer.

Ella no respondió, se limitó a mover sus brazos, las mangas resbalaron un poco, revelando una piel blanca, sus manos -cubiertas por unos pequeños guantes blancos de alguna tela suave y delicados adornados con encaje- se dirigieron hacia el cabello que se ocultaba dentro de aquel abrigo, dio un par de pasos, dejando ver una cabellera de un exquisito tono rubio cobrizo adornada por una elegante flor hecha de brillantes, sacó su larga y ondulada cabellera, levantando la vista hacia él, dejándolo completamente pasmado, había visto mujeres hermosas en el pasado, pero al ver el rostro de ésta mujer, descubrió que aquellas mujeres jamás se podrían comparar ante la belleza divina de aquel rostro, la palabra hermoso le quedaba demasiado corta, comenzaba a sospechar de que aquellos tentadores labios rojos eran la puerta del infierno, y él estaba dispuesto a abrirla con tal de perderse en ellos, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para apartar la mirada de aquella suave y apetecible boca que estaba seguro lo llevaría a la perdición, descubriendo que los ojos de la bella mujer se encontraban vilmente ocultos bajo un sofisticado antifaz rojo decorado con un intrincado diseño. Red X la observó fascinado, la belleza de esa mujer sin duda era un imán para el sector masculino.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, preciosa?- inquirió interesado Red X, sin quitarle la vista de encima, el ladrón creyó haber visto a la hermosa muchacha algo intimidada al ver como él comenzaba a rodearla, impidiendo de algún modo que ella escapara, pero realmente no estaba seguro de si lo había visto o no, ya que ella mantenía fija su atención en los movimientos que realizaba y no parecía en lo más mínimo atemorizada, avanzó un pequeño paso hacia ella notando aquella fragancia tan exquisita que parecía rodearla.

-¡ALTO AHÍ, RED X!-

Tanto el criminal como la misteriosa mujer perdieron el contacto visual al escuchar aquella varonil voz, tratando de ubicarlo en la sombras.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es el ex chico bueno, ¿No deberías estar buscando a tu hermosa ex-compañera titán?- preguntó Red X, en un tono de voz que parecía estarle reclamando, sorprendiendo al hombre enmascarado.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe- dijo entre dientes el ex -líder de los Jóvenes Titanes, ignoró la punzada de dolor ante la mención de Starfire y apretó con más fuerza su arma.

La mujer de cabello rubio cobrizo observó con interés la escena, pero no intervino, al parecer el recién llegado aun no reparaba en su presencia, se llevó una mano a su oído derecho, acomodando con elegancia su arete con forma de rosa de brillantes, moviendo sus labios, su mano derecha se elevó, cubriéndolos.

-Devuelve el chip que acabas de robar- ordenó Nightwing amenazándolo con su bo de acero, el criminal rió a carcajada limpia, finalmente podría enfrentarse a Nightwing, era algo que había extrañado en todo ese tiempo que había estado ausente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que obedeceré tus ordenes? - lo cuestionó con burla Red X, le encantaba molestarlo, era una de sus fuentes de diversión que se había visto obligado a renunciar para estar cerca de Starfire, reprimió un suspiro al pensar en ella, quien en esos momentos debía encontrarse durmiendo pacíficamente en la Mansión Anderson.

Nightwing lo observó con furia, no llevaba ni dos días de haber regresado a Jump City y ya se encontraba luchando contra el mal, ésta semana parecía empeorar más a cada segundo.

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas?, acabas de interrumpir algo muy importante- le exigió el criminal.

Nightwing alzó una ceja con curiosidad, sabía que por "_algo importante_" no se refería al robo, el tono de su voz… rebelaba tranquilidad, algo extraño viniendo de alguien con el corazón roto, otro corazón roto por la desaparición de Starfire, ¿Acaso Red X ya se había resignado?. Pero si él se hubiese rendido en la búsqueda no le habría preguntado por Starfire tal y como lo había hecho unos minutos antes. Entonces…¿por qué estaba tan tranquilo?

¿Sería posible que Red X supiera algo que él ignoraba?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sin poder ocultar su desconcierto, pero aun así preparado para pelear.

-Esta belleza estaba por darme su nombre.- respondió Red X, señalando con una pequeña reverencia a la hermosa joven que observaba todo.

-¿Quién eres?.- preguntó Nightwing observando fríamente a la hermosa joven que mantenía su mirada fija en él y en Red X, como si ella los hubiese estado esperando. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de su presencia cuando llegó?

-¡Te tenemos rodeado, X!-exclamó una potente voz, ligeramente más grave que las demás, tanto el criminal como Nightwing dejaron de ver a la joven que les sonreía, para finalmente encontrar a Cyborg, Chico Bestia -y para sorpresa del solitario héroe- a Speedy con una gorra de béisbol rodeándolos.

¿Qué hacía Speedy en el equipo?, ¿Dónde demonios estaba Raven? Y ¿desde cuándo Speedy había incluido una gorra de béisbol a su traje, siendo que siempre solía presumir su "bello" cabello?

Cyborg rodeó a Red X, sin reparar en la mujer que había vuelto a ocultarse en las sombras, apuntándole con su cañón sónico, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a su amigo en la escena.

-¡¿Por qué diablos insisten en interrumpir?- exclamó fastidiado Red X, Nightwing lo ignoró y les sonrió a sus amigos a modo de saludo, después de todo él no había planeado esa situación por lo que no estaba incumpliendo el maldito contrato.

-¡Amigo, Volviste!

Changeling corrió emocionado a abrazar a su amigo, quien liberó una risita, no le sorprendía que su amigo verde lo hubiese reconocido, seguramente Cyborg le había explicado lo de su nueva identidad.

-Estamos aquí para detener a un criminal, no para saludar a los viejos amigos- se quejó Speedy cruzándose de brazos.

-Aunque odie admitirlo, él tiene razón- dijo Nightwing, haciendo que finalmente Garfield, su nombre real, rompiera aquel abrazo rompe huesos, era bueno saber que a pesar de que ahora era un adulto, al menos de forma física, el aire infantil que siempre lo identificó permanecía intacto.

-Aguafiestas- susurró Garfield sacándole la lengua al titán con la gorra de béisbol.

-Dinos quién eres- exigió Nightwing avanzando al igual que Red X hacia la mujer, los Titanes lo observaron sin comprender hasta que una figura femenina salió a la luz, quedando a menos de 40 metros del criminal y del héroe solitario.

En el hermoso rostro de la mujer se dibujó una sonrisa, enroscó un mechón de cabello en el dedo de modo coqueto y los continuó observado, de un momento a otro empezaría la diversión, no era la primera vez que realizaba ese tipo de trabajos pero al terminar con éste demostraría que no era una novata, sus rojos labios ensancharon la sonrisa unos milímetros, los suspiros del sector masculino no se habían hecho esperar, el primero había sido el tipo con la gorra de béisbol y segundos después los otros dos que lo acompañaban, solo los primeros dos hombres enmascarados no parecían tan afectados a sus encantos, eso no sería problema para ella.

-Es hermosa- murmuró babeando Changeling completamente idiotizado, si Raven lo viese en ese estado le daría una paliza... _Raven_, pensó el titán borrando la sonrisa de idiota.

-No cabe duda de que Dios debe estar como loco al ver que la más hermosa de sus ángeles se ha perdido aquí en la Tierra- musitó Cyborg.

-Ella es una diosa- fue lo único coherente que pudo decir Speedy ignorante del hilillo de saliva que empezaba a bajar de la comisura de sus labios.

-Pueden llamarme: _Afrodita_- respondió finalmente la joven aventando su larga y ondulada cabellera hacia su espalda, consiguiendo que la flor que adornaba su cabello brillara con intensidad ante la luz de un débil rayo lunar.

-Afrodita, como la hermosa diosa griega del amor- suspiró con aire soñador Speedy.

-El nombre es perfecto para ella, tan perfecta como ella lo es- murmuró Cyborg, mientras su amigo verde parecía encontrarse en una lucha mental.

-¿Eres amiga o enemiga?- preguntó Nightwing ignorando los continuos suspiros de sus amigos.

-Ninguna de las opciones, trabajo sola- reconoció Afrodita.

Red X sonrió y se acercó a ella, vigilándola desde cada ángulo, tratando de averiguar la identidad de la mujer bajo el antifaz, una figura así sería imposible de olvidar, con un poco de asombro notó los zapatos de tacón de aguja que llevaba, ¿acaso estaba loca?, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a pelear con ese calzado?, por Dios se rompería el cuello si se llegase a tropezar, por lo que con firmeza decidió que la ayudaría, quizá sólo por esta ocasión, si quería ser una criminal lo primero que ella debía aprender sería a llevar ropa cómoda, esa sería la primer lección, quién sabe, hasta podría convertirla en su compañera.

-Eres realmente hermosa- murmuró sin aliento finalmente, fracasando en su intento por alejarse de ella, era inútil, su belleza y la seductora voz lo jalaban, atrapándolo.

Definitivamente la quería cerca suyo, estaba tan embobado mirándola que no se había percatado del modo sensual en que ella se estaba acercando a él, con el cabello danzando en su espalda a cada contoneo de sus caderas, casi saltó cuando ésta llegó frente a él robándole el aliento una vez más, al igual que al resto, la miró con atención, sonrojándose cuando Afrodita acercó su rostro al suyo, deslizando suavemente las manos por su masculino pecho, dejando una estela de calor acompañada por un exquisito aroma floral, entonces la respiración se le cortó, los labios de ella habían rozado débilmente la mejilla derecha de la máscara, deseando que ésta desapareciera y que pudiese sentir su piel. Aun sintiendo el calido aliento en su oído, ella pronunció una frase que su cerebro aun atontado no logró descifrar, tragó con fuerza, al sentir como sus mejillas ardían, deslizó rápidamente los brazos para acercarla más a él, pero sus brazos lo único que sostuvieron fue aire, ya que Afrodita había dado un limpio salto mortal invertido dándole el aire un elegante efecto a la gabardina al aterrizar por lo menos a 12 metros de distancia del criminal.

-¿Qué?- logró balbucear de modo estupido Red X, sin darle importancia a las quejas de los titanes y a la mirada molesta de Nightwing.

-Gracias por todo, guapo- repitió Afrodita, ésta vez elevando un poco su voz para que la pudiesen escuchar los demás, guiñándole un ojo al confundido criminal.

-¿De qué...?- preguntó débilmente aún sin salir por completo de su estupor.

Afrodita como respuesta enseñó el chip que minutos antes Red X había robado, causando que los hombres la mirasen atónitos y que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

-Pero... ¿Cómo...?- preguntaron todos a la vez, notablemente sorprendidos.

Red X sonrió detrás de su máscara, esa mujer realmente era lista y veloz, ni siquiera había sentido cuando ella le quitó el chip, quizás porque su perfume lo había distraído o bueno, ¿a quién quería engañar? simplemente se había descuidado disfrutando de la caricia.

-Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme- se despidió Afrodita lanzándoles un beso a Red X y otro a Nightwing, para rápidamente darles la espalda a los presentes y huir.

-Eso está por verse- susurró una fría voz-¡Azarath, Metrion, Zhintos!-

Todos se giraron tratando de ubicar a la dueña de aquella incomparable voz, ignorando los objetos que volaban contra la joven, quien los evadía con extrema facilidad. Changeling, saliendo completamente de su ensueño se convirtió en un león y se lanzó contra Afrodita, ésta lo observó con aburrimiento esquivando los ataques sin problemas aunque sorpresivamente con ágiles y delicados movimientos, en cuanto vio un hueco en la defensa del león lo pateó, el golpe habría parecido débil e inexperto si el león no hubiese salido volando atravesando la red de láser rojos y estampándose contra la pared activando la alarma.

-¡Atrápenla!-exclamó furiosa Raven intentando atrapar a la criminal, el león verde sacudió la cabeza y la observó, regalándole una sonrisa felina, consiguiendo que un casi imperceptible rubor adornara las mejillas de la bruja, Speedy también había reaccionado, y aunque detestaba la idea de lastimar a esa joven, no le quedó más remedio que lanzar varias de sus flechas para intentar detenerla, sin embargo al ver como Afrodita las sostenía con los dedos y se las devolvía con una fuerza sorprendente, se agachó evitando que una le diera en la cabeza y se sujetó la gorra con fuerza, no podía permitir que ésta cayera frente a una mujer tan bella aunque fuese alguien malvada, no obstante otra flecha le dio en la pierna comenzando a congelarla, asustado retiró las manos de la gorra y trató de retirársela antes de que el hielo lo cubriera por completo sin notar como la gorra caía revelando el cabello rosa y mal cortado, pero ya era tarde, el hielo rápidamente lo cubrió.

Nightwing se agachó cuando una barrica por poco lo derriba, observó en dirección a los titanes y tuvo que contener el ataque de risa al ver la razón por la que Speedy usaba gorra, volvió su atención a sus amigos.

Cyborg se lanzó contra Afrodita al ver como Speedy quedaba congelado al ser tocado por una de sus propias flechas y para evitar carcajearse de la nueva imagen del ex-pelirrojo, intentó patearla, pero ella le detuvo la pierna con la mano izquierda, quiso darle un puñetazo, fallando cuando en un movimiento fluido se agachó tomando impulso con las manos en el suelo, atestándole un golpe en el abdomen que hizo que cayera en la red de láser, causando que otra alarma se activara. Completamente adolorido se preguntó cómo demonios se podía mover de forma tan ágil con esos zapatos.

-No quiero hacerles daño, así que se los digo por las buenas, déjenme sola y no se metan en mi camino- pidió Afrodita retirándose el cabello que le había cubierto el rostro durante la pelea.

Nightwing quedó deslumbrado, algo en esas últimas palabras había despertado aquellas mariposas que dormían en su estomago y que ahora revoloteaban sin parar, acompañadas de un escalofrío

-Te dejaremos en paz en cuanto nos devuelvas el chip- respondió Nightwing ignorando aquella maldita sensación, acercándose cautelosamente hacia ella, ya había comprobado que era verdaderamente hábil y con un solo movimiento en falso ella escaparía.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo- fue su única respuesta antes de saltar hacia atrás esquivando varios ataques de Raven y del cañón sónico de Cyborg quien corría hacia ella.

-Azarath, Metrion... - comenzó Raven, pero una _X_ roja se adhirió a su boca impidiéndole terminar el hechizo, frenando de algún modo sus poderes, fulminó con la mirada al responsable, quien la ignoró.

-Podríamos trabajar juntos, preciosa.- le ofreció Red X acercándose detrás de ella, quedando rodeada entre Nightwing y él.

-Ya se los dije, trabajo sola- les recordó ella, observando los vanos intentos de Raven por quitarse aquella _X_ que se encontraba incrustada a su boca.

Changeling sorprendió a los dos hombres que rodeaban a la joven cuando apareció convertido en gorila, intentando atraparla con sus colosales manos, Afrodita saltó y aterrizó por un breve par de segundos en la mano de éste para tomar impulso y patearlo, aun en el aire sacó de su gabardina una pequeña botella de cristal rojo que lanzó contra el suelo al tiempo que se apartaba de la trayectoria que daría el aire y aterrizaba en el otro costado de la habitación. El gorila verde se puso de pie sólo para segundos después volver a su forma humana, cayendo fuertemente contra el suelo al percibir el agradable aroma que desprendía el líquido de la ahora rota botellita de Afrodita, Raven se aproximó con rapidez para ayudarlo, logrando percibir el delicado y agradable aroma a flores, finalmente el titán verde logró ponerse de pie, sólo para caer desmayado seguido de Raven.

-Pero ¿Qué...?.- preguntó sorprendido Nightwing.

Cyborg, quien ahora estaba detrás de Afrodita, corrió para intentar detenerla, pero quedó fuera de combate al ser derribado de una patada, quedando atrapado contra la pared cuando rápidamente ésta le lanzó varias rosas rojas, quiso liberarse, pero por más que lo intentaba aquellas bellas flores no cedían, manteniéndolo prisionero contra la pared.

-Realmente tiene estilo- admitió con orgullo Red X al ver a Raven y al tipo verde completamente desmayados- Tiene la elegancia de una diosa- explicó al reparar como ahora peleaba contra Nightwing, la vio girar suavemente en el aire y deshacerse de la gabardina, que flotó de forma agraciada revelando su vestimenta.

La suave y delicada tela color rojo pasión del vestido se movió grácil y armoniosa a los delicados giros de la hermosa joven al dar una fuerte patada logrando que el bo de acero del ex Chico Maravilla saliera volando, Nightwing algo intimidado por tener que atacar a una mujer y encima con aquella sexy vestimenta trató de controlar la fuerza de sus golpes, quiso patearla, pero ella se hizo a un lado girando de forma elegante, confundido notó cómo ella lo golpeaba en la espalda, haciéndolo tropezar y por poco caer, esta vez trató de golpearla con el puño, pero Afrodita dio un salto, girando en el aire dejando ver con mayor claridad sus largas y perfectas piernas, aterrizando unos metros detrás de su contrincante, la luz azulada de la luna y las incesantes luces rojas de la alarma les permitía a los chicos ver con mayor claridad ese majestuoso cuerpo que sin duda debía pertenecer a una diosa, su cintura seguramente era envidiada por muchas y la perdición de muchos, en una rápida maniobra atrapó ambas manos contra la espalda de la joven, acercándola más a él, ella mostró algo de sorpresa en las facciones de su rostro, quedando demasiado cerca, él fácilmente podría robarle un beso si así lo deseara, solo tenía que acercar su rostro un par de centímetros, se obligó a apartar ese pensamiento de su mente, ella le sonrió de forma coqueta, ignorando los reclamos de Red X, al notar como por un segundo éste disminuía la fuerza con que la tenía sujeta no lo dudó y se liberó de su abrazo, él maldijo en silencio el hecho de que cada maldito movimiento de ella fuese tan tremendamente sensual, casi parecía que en lugar de pelear estuviera bailando un afrodisíaco baile, haciéndole bajar la guardia, se obligó a concentrarse y al ver cerca su bo de acero fingió hacer un ataque para distraerla, como era de esperarse ella se apartó y él con un rápido movimiento recuperaba su arma.

-Me gustaría continuar disfrutando de la compañía de ambos- dijo ella deteniendo un nuevo golpe del bo de acero- pero debo irme- informó con una seductora sonrisa tras ser arrinconada contra la pared por Nightwing.

-Me temo que tendrás que quedarte- le susurró Nightwing jadeando aun por la pelea, colocando su bo como una nueva barrera, además de su cuerpo, evitando que ella pudiera escapar.

-¡Déjala!- exigió Red X al ver el modo en que la tenía atrapada, un sentimiento de posesión reptó por su columna, Nightwing no era digno de la cercanía que compartía, de forma inconsciente, con aquella hermosa joven, corriendo para separarlo de ella.

-Tú no me das órdenes- respondió el hombre de traje azul y negro sin siquiera voltear a verlo, lanzándole un birdarang con forma de halcón azul y negro que había creado una cortina de humo para distraerlo.

-Eres un caballero, Red X- dijo ella sonriéndole al criminal una vez que éste había atravesado la cortina de humo, ocasionando que el hombre que la mantenía atrapada se molestara- Y tú también lo eres, aunque no conozco tu nombre- continuó acariciándole brevemente la mejilla, provocando que un casi imperceptible sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de Nightwing, no le había pasado desapercibida la forma en que él se contenía para atacarla con todas sus fuerzas, siendo que ella le había ofrecido varias oportunidades de darle un buen golpe, sin embargo había tenido mucho cuidado de no lastimarla demasiado.

-Pero, como les dije antes, debo irme- señaló con un tono de voz sumamente provocativo pasando los brazos por el cuello de un sorprendido Nightwing, quien totalmente sorprendido dejó caer el bo con el que la mantenía atrapada.

Nightwing tragó saliva, podía sentir el tibio aliento de los carnosos y deseables labios rojos de la hermosa joven, no sabía por qué su aroma se le hacía familiar, esos labios, él los había visto antes, observó el antifaz, deseando poder ver directamente los ojos de la hermosa joven y totalmente paralizado sintió aquellos suaves y delicados labios en la mejilla derecha, tocando levemente la esquina de su boca, con sensualidad resbaló las manos sobre sus hombros, tomando impulso y saltando, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, escuchó que tocaba el suelo y pocos segundos después como saltaba de nuevo.

Él no era el único sorprendido ante la acción de la hermosa joven, Red X totalmente paralizado por lo que había visto, Cyborg con la boca hasta el suelo y un semi congelado Speedy lo observaban entre sorprendidos y molestos.

-¡NIGHTWING, DETENLA!- gritó malhumoradamente Cyborg aun atrapado en la pared, refunfuñando sobre las malditas flores y su uso.

Red X reaccionó y siguió rápidamente a la joven, no pasó ni un minuto cuando Nightwing lo seguía, lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que finalmente llegaron al techo de la fábrica, donde Afrodita los observaba de forma seria al tiempo que volvía a ponerse la gabardina.

Nightwing se preguntó en silencio ¿en qué momento la había recuperado?, se acercó a ella, quien permaneció en el mismo lugar, observándolos de modo retador.

-Es la última vez que se los pido por las buenas, ustedes dos me agradan, no quiero dañarlos- anunció la joven cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A nosotros no nos quieres hacer daño, pero a mis amigos sí?- replicó Nightwing con ironía.

-El Chico Verde y la chica de la capa oscura, están bien, lo que ellos olieron es un somnífero, no tendrán efectos secundarios- informó la joven sacudiéndose un poco de polvo de la gabardina.

-¿Qué hay de Cyborg y Speedy?- preguntó Nightwing.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó ella confundida.

-Se refiere a la lavadora con patas y al tipo de la gorra de béisbol cuyo cabello rosado parece que se lo mordisqueó una vaca, al que le regresaste las flechas- explicó Red X, quien no parecía nada molesto con ella tras haberle robado el chip que él había sustraído con tanto trabajo.

-La flecha que le regresé al de la gorra de béisbol era para congelarlo, no le hice daño, en cuanto al hombre mitad robot, intenté golpearlo lo menos fuerte posible, así como con el chico verde, si realmente quisiera matarlos, créeme que ya lo habría hecho, pero ese no es mi estilo- explicó Afrodita jugueteando distraídamente con la pulsera de su mano izquierda sin dejar de mirar a los dos chicos frente a ella.

Red X la observó con admiración, mientras Nightwing la miraba sorprendido e impactado por la sensualidad que esa hermosa mujer desbordaba a luz de la luna, apartó aquella imagen de su mente, y se concentró, debía recuperar aquel chip.

-Adiós guapos y ya no se peleen entre ustedes, hacen un gran equipo- se despidió Afrodita arrancando una pequeña piedra roja similar a un rubí, les lanzó un beso volado a ambos y arrojó la piedra provocando que al hacer contacto con el suelo ésta explotara y una cortina de humo apareciera.

Nightwing y Red X lanzaron al mismo tiempo sus armas para intentar detenerla, a pesar de que entre el humo y la oscuridad de la noche no se les hacia fácil poder ver. Tras varios minutos, finalmente el humo se disipó, descubriendo que Afrodita había escapado.

El héroe de cabello oscuro observó sin habla en todas direcciones, en busca de algo que le diera una ligera pista del rumbo que ella había tomado, mientras Red X miraba asombrado como la _X_ que le había lanzado tenía clavada una rosa idéntica a las que aun mantenían atrapado a Cyborg contra la pared.

-Ella tenía razón- indicó Red X incapaz de ocultar el asombro en su voz, retirando la rosa de su _X_, observándola entre admirado y espantado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó molesto Nightwing, por más que mirase no lograba verla corriendo por ningún lado, ni siquiera escuchaba sus pasos, era como si simplemente se hubiese esfumado.

-Si ella lo hubiese querido nos podría haber asesinado en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo- respondió Red X, Nightwing lo observó sin entender- Observa el birdarang que le lanzaste- señaló el criminal.

Decidió hacerle caso, por lo que se agachó y tomó su arma, dándose finalmente cuenta de lo que Red X hablaba, el birdarang tenía encajado en el centro una hermosa rosa roja, la retiró y observó la punta del tallo, ahogando un grito de sorpresa.

-Punta de Diamantes, la lavadora con patas tuvo suerte de que ella se las hubiera lanzado para aprisionarlo contra la pared y no contra su cuerpo- dijo Red X, para después desaparecer con la ayuda de su nuevo cinturón.

Estuvo así por unos segundos hasta que las sirenas que provenían de las patrullas lo lograron sacar de sus pensamientos, de un ágil salto bajó hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos, Speedy intentaba descongelarse por completo para recuperar su gorra y cubrirse la cabeza, mientras Cyborg aun luchaba tratando de liberarse de la pared, Raven y Gar permanecían tranquilos en el mundo de Morfeo, abrazándose el uno al otro de modo inconsciente.

Ayudó a Cyborg hasta finalmente conseguir que este cayera al suelo, le explicó brevemente lo que Afrodita les había dicho así como de lo que estaban hechas las rosas y tras pedirle que se hiciera cargo de la policía procedió a retirarse.

-Nightwing- lo llamó Cyborg antes de que éste se perdiera de vista, esperó un momento a que se girará y cuando lo hizo prosiguió- Cuando quieras puedes volver a la Torre, es y siempre será tu hogar.

Nightwing trató de sonreír, pero el sólo recuerdo de volver a aquella torre sin la presencia de Starfire eliminó cualquier rastro de sonrisa.

-Lo pensaré- respondió sintiéndose culpable al mentirle, él no regresaría a la torre, no hasta que encontrara a Starfire, aun se negaba a creer que aquel cuerpo que había visto hacía dos años en la morgue se tratase de ella, les había ocultado a los demás aquella información, no quería que sufrieran tal y como él lo hacía.

Cyborg suspiró al tiempo que lo veía irse, caminó hasta donde sus amigos permanecían durmiendo tranquilamente, se arrodilló y recogió algunas muestras del vidrio y unas pequeñas gotitas del líquido, tuvo que cubrirse la nariz para evitar caer desmayado ante la fragancia, al terminar guardó las muestras y procedió a jalar a los dos titanes para llevarlos al auto T, segundos después entró la policía, quienes rápidamente lo ayudaron a cargar a los titanes y llevarlos al vehículo.

Respondió las preguntas de los oficiales y les aseguró que trabajarían muy duro para atrapar al responsable.

* * *

Media hora después, Red X entró con cuidado a la mansión, caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a su habitación para cambiarse y dormirse cuando se topó con la habitación de Starfire, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible abrió la puerta y entró, revisó en su cinturón y sacó una pequeña linterna, iluminando el bulto en la cama de la chica, ésta se dio la vuelta aun dormida, se acercó un poco más para ver con mayor claridad su rostro, cuando comprobó que realmente se trataba de ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, ella se movió y apretó los ojos aun cerrados con fuerza por lo que apagó la linterna y velozmente salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba guardando el traje de Red X, junto a la rosa que Afrodita le había lanzado. ¿Quién era ella? Y ¿cómo rayos había logrado entrar sin que él lo notara?

Maldijo por lo bajo, había perdido el chip y tendría que escuchar los reclamos de sus "superiores", tenía que recuperarlo, no podía permitirse el lujo de que le perdieran la confianza, sonrió, encontraría el chip y a aquella bella mujer, _Afrodita_, pensó ensanchando la sonrisa.

Se pateó mentalmente, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?, él amaba a Starfire, Afrodita era hermosa, no lo podía negar, pero él estaba perdidamente enamorado de Star y no dejaría que una tonta y poderosa atracción lo separara de ella.

Frunció el ceño, al parecer Afrodita no sólo estaba interesada en él si no también en Nightwing, ¿ó sólo era parte de la distracción para escapar?, se preguntó recostándose en la cama.

* * *

Una hora después Nightwing salía del baño y se secaba el cabello con la toalla, sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en Jump City, ya que mañana tendría que volver a Ciudad Gótica y aun tenía que conseguir un traje para el estupido baile de caridad que Bruno había organizado, la prensa estaba ansiosa por averiguar a quien llevaría al evento, iría solo, no se sentía con ánimos para invitar a alguna de las chicas que Bruno insistía en presentarle.

Arrojó la toalla a una silla y desenredó la cabellera negra, no se la había cortado desde la desaparición de Starfire. A unos metros de él Nighty ronroneó en sueños, le sonrió a la felina y terminó atando su cabello con una liga, al menos tenía algo de compañía, ¿quién iba a decirlo?, había comprado a Nightfire para que le hiciera compañía a Star tras la muerte de su amado Silkie y ésta había terminado haciéndole compañía a él.

Rió por un par de minutos al recordar el estado del cabello de Speedy, realmente Red X tenía razón, parecía que una vaca lo había masticado, en silencio felicitó a sus amigos por aquella broma que le gastaron al titán.

La risa terminó dando paso a la nostalgia, se había negado a acompañar a Cyborg a la Torre titán, en primer lugar porque no se sentía preparado y en segundo porque no estaba seguro de controlar el impulso de golpear a Speedy tras recordarle continuamente que había sido su culpa que Starfire hubiese desaparecido, su corazón ya se encontraba demasiado desgarrado y adolorido como para soportar los hirientes comentarios del titán del este que bañaban a su corazón de ácido, y en tercero porque tanto Chico Bestia como Raven se encontraban dormidos, extrañaba tanto a sus amigos, algún día, quizás en un futuro lejano, cuando su corazón lo pudiese soportar iría a la torre, pero no ahora, aun no estaba listo.

Suspiró, el chip que esa mujer, Afrodita, había robado era demasiado peligroso en las manos equivocadas, debía averiguar quién era ella y para quién trabajaba, así como continuar con su búsqueda. Una vez que llegara a su base de operaciones analizaría con detalle la rosa y los microscópicos pedazos de la piedra que les había arrojado a él y Red X.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la Torre Titán...

Cyborg continuaba revisando las rosas de Afrodita, pero aun no lograba encontrar algo para identificarla, ni siquiera había conseguido alguna huella digital o muestra de ADN, no había obtenido absolutamente nada. Completamente frustrado se sentó en la silla giratoria, ¿cómo había permitido que una chica lo venciera?, y peor aun una criminal de bajo rango.

Un suave pitido proveniente de la computadora central de la torre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, giró la silla y avanzó hasta ésta, tecleó algunas cosas y con sorpresa vio su contenido.

Tragó saliva, _Afrodita, la diosa criminal_ como la llamaban algunos medios de comunicación, no era ninguna principiante, todo lo contrario, había burlado los mejores sistemas de seguridad no solo en Estados Unidos, sino en Tokio, Moscú, China, y la lista seguía, su marca era muy conocida, siempre dejaba una de sus rosas. Era una gran cantidad de robos limpios y sorprendentemente ningún herido, nadie la había visto realmente, sólo especulaban sobre como debía ser, en realidad no tendrían una descripción decente de no ser por los súper héroes que habían tratado de detenerla y que ella había derrotado sin ningún problema, anotó la lista de los lugares y los nombres de los titanes que la habían tratado de detener, se pondría en contacto con ellos de inmediato.

A unos metros de ahí Speedy observaba furioso el periódico, habían publicado a todo color una fotografía suya mostrando el terrible desastre que Cyborg le había ocasionado a su amado cabello, había conseguido un tinte de su tono natural y ahora esperaba que los 30 minutos se pasaran para enjuagárselo y ver su amada cabellera pelirroja, más tarde le pediría a Bee que lo ayudara a cortarlo, después de todo Cyborg la había llamado hacía apenas una hora, por lo que debía venir en camino.

* * *

Raven despertó completamente desorientada, se sentó en la cama y bostezó, se sentía completamente relajada y confundida, ¿en dónde estaba?, se puso de pie y abrió las cortinas de la habitación, reprimiendo otro bostezo observó el lugar ahora iluminado, tardó un par de minutos en que su cerebro adormilado conectara las piezas y descubriera la respuesta.

Era su habitación de la Torre Titán, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Lo ultimo coherente que recordaba era haber estado meditando con los sacerdotes y con su madre en el templo de Azarath , donde angustiados le informaron que...

Un suave "oh" salió de sus labios al recordar aquello, así como su regreso a Jump City y la pelea contra Afrodita, ésta había dejado inconsciente a Chico Bestia.

-¡Chico Bestia!- exclamó saliendo disparada de la habitación al llegar a la puerta que solía tener el nombre su amigo se sorprendió al encontrar otro nombre.

-¿Changelin?-pensó, ¿y ese quién es?, atravesó la puerta con la ayuda de sus poderes encontrando el desastre representativo de Chico Bestia, atravesó varias montañas de ropa sucia y una pila de VHS y DVD caseros, encontrando finalmente al titán durmiendo placidamente en su cama abrazando una almohada, se acercó levitando hacia él, descubriendo asombrada una de sus viejas capas oculta dentro del forro de la almohada, el chico suspiró su nombre, haciéndola sonrojar.

Lo observó complacida por algunos minutos, lo había extrañado tanto, incluso sus tontas bromas y sus chistes sin sentido, sonrió de forma dulce, y para sorpresa del titán verde que acababa de despertar nada extraño sucedió en la habitación, nada se había roto, o había levitado o algo por el estilo.

-Rayos- pensó él -estoy soñando-refunfuñó girándose tan abruptamente que cayó al suelo, sacando a la titán de sus pensamientos.

-Hola- lo saludó Raven al notar como el titán seguía mirándola embobado.

-¿Sigo soñando?- le preguntó él no muy convencido, después de todo el golpe le seguía doliendo.

-No, creo que ese golpe te despertó casi por completo- respondió riendo interiormente.

-Entonces, ¿no desaparecerás de un momento a otro?- le preguntó de forma cautelosa, ella negó con la cabeza y medio segundo después el titán se arrojaba sobre ella.

-¡Raven!- gritó abrazándola con más fuerza-No puedo creer que hayas vuelto, no tienes idea de como te extrañé, yo lo sabía, Cy no pensaba que volverías, pero yo sí, nunca dudé de ti- dijo sin parar de hablar hasta quedarse sin aire.

La miró por un momento y aflojó el agarre al ver que por poco la deja a ella también sin aire, era algo que a él le gustaba hacer, pero de una mejor forma, en cuanto vio que ella recupera su compostura, la besó, ella se quedó estática por un breve momento, pero rápidamente le correspondió.

* * *

Hikari leía absorta el periódico, mientras su padre revisaba algunos papeles, Xavier se sentó frente a la joven castaña y buscó a Starfire en la mesa, pero no se le veía por ningún lugar.

-Aun no baja- respondió Hikari dándole un sorbo a su jugo de frutas, su padre miró de forma significativa a Xavier, quien trató de ignorar aquella mirada que lo reprendía.

-Buenos días-los saludó Starfire sentándose junto a su hermana, una sirvienta le sirvió el desayuno y con una sonrisa le agradeció sus servicios.

-Buenos días, Kari- la saludó su padre adoptivo sonriéndole de forma cariñosa, mientras su hermana Hikari acercaba el periódico hasta casi rozarle la cara al leer algo que llamó poderosamente su atención.

-¿Qué lees tan concentrada?- le preguntó Xavier a Hikari para molestarla.

-Una nota de un robo- respondió ella bajando el periódico y señalándoles la nota a su familia y Xavier.

-¿Qué se llevaron?- preguntó su padre dándole un sorbo a su café importado.

-Al parecer no falta nada, pero se rumora que sustrajeron un chip con valiosa información- leyó Hikari mirando de modo significativo a Red X, le sonrió de forma burlona, pero él hizo una mueca que ella no supo interpretar.

-¿Me prestas la sección de historietas?- le preguntó Starfire, Xavier la buscó y se la entregó con una sonrisa seductora.

Hikari reprimió un resoplido, al principio era cómico ver como Xavier trataba de conquistar a su hermana y ésta de forma inconsciente lo rechazaba o ignoraba, pero ahora ya resultaba molesto.

-Gracias- agradeció leyendo entretenida los dibujos, y los pensamientos del gato Garfield, había algo en ese gato que le llamaba la atención, aunque aun no lograba descubrir que era.

-¿Cómo la pasaste ayer con Clark?- le preguntó su padre guardando los papeles en una carpeta.

Starfire levantó la vista de las aventuras de Garfield, y sonriendo respondió:

-Fue genial, me llevó a un parque de diversiones en Londres, hicimos un picnic en un parque de París, ya que había empezado a llover en Londres– se detuvo para comer una cuchara de su cereal- oh y también me llevó a tomar una malteada a Tokio.

Xavier gruñó y desquitó sus celos acuchillando sus hot cakes.

-Me alegro que te hayas divertido paseando con él- opinó su padre sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Me gustaría salir con alguien tan atento como Clark- suspiró Hikari con aire soñador.

* * *

La noticia del robo estaba en todos los periódicos, Richard maldijo en silencio a la prensa, compró uno de los periódicos y leyó la nota, afortunadamente Cyborg no había dado su nombre, por lo que nadie más sabría que él había estado presente durante el robo.

Entró a la limosina, sin reparar en Alfred que estaba sentado frente a él, acariciando a Nightfire, la puerta se cerró y la gatita maulló, llamando la atención de Richard, percatándose éste finalmente de la presencia del mayordomo.

-¿Te envió a vigilarme?- le preguntó de forma grosera Richard.

El viejo mayordomo no se inmutó por el tono de su joven amo.

-El amo Bruno me mandó para ayudarlo a elegir un buen esmoquin- respondió Alfred- Además estaba preocupado por usted, amo Richard-continuó.

-Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí- contestó sintiéndose preocupado por el tono que había usado con él, Alfred era la persona que menos se lo merecía.

-Discúlpame, Alfred, estoy algo nervioso.

-Descuide amo, ¿entonces investigará el robo cometido por _Afrodita_?- le preguntó mirando a Nighty saltar al regazo de Richard y ronronear mientras éste la acariciaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendido, sintiéndose descubierto.

-Es de lo que todos hablan, el amo Bruno recibió información dónde se explica que no es una principiante, sino una criminal de alto nivel, ha cometido muchos robos antes, todos completamente limpios, dejando como pista sólo una rosa roja con...

-punta de diamantes- lo interrumpió Richard sin pensar.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Me encontré con Red X, al parecer se interesó por ella- respondió agradeciendo la excusa que había formado rápidamente.

* * *

-¡Raven!- la saludó con alegría Bee abrazándola efusivamente- Estábamos tan preocupados por ti, todos te extrañamos en especial Gar que ha estado como un perrito abandonado desde que te fui… hiciste tu viaje- se corrigió de inmediato con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La titán gótica deshizo el abrazo que apenas y pudo responder, y cuando estaba por saludar a los demás titanes del Este con un gesto, éstos la atraparon en un abrazo grupal casi asfixiante, detrás de ella Cyborg, Bee y Gar sonreían ante la escena.

Speedy se asomó por el pasillo, avergonzado de que sus compañeros de equipo vieran su cabello en tales condiciones, trató de hacerle señas a Bee, pero ésta estaba muy emocionada hablando con Cyborg, con un resoplido volvió a ocultarse en la habitación de invitados.

* * *

-Y aquí estamos en México- relataba Clark mostrándole las fotografías a Linterna Verde, el Marciano y la Mujer Maravilla.

-Me encantaría conocerla en persona- exclamó Diana sujetando la fotografía donde Clark y Starfire reían llenos de diversión con sombreros de charro- ella luce tan… - se detuvo buscando la palabra que mejor la describiera.

-Pura- terminó la oración el Marciano observando una fotografía que fue tomada en Japón mostrando a Starfire y Clark alimentando a los conejos.

Flash en menos de un segundo corrió quitándole a Clark el resto de las fotografías.

-Hey- se quejó Superman, pero el ex titán lo ignoró mirando las fotografías donde Akari aparecía.

-¿Me puedo quedar con esta?- le preguntó mostrando una donde sólo aparecía una sonriente Starfire abrazando un conejo blanco.

-Olvídalo es una de mis favoritas- se negó Clark tratando de quitarle la foto, pero fallando cuando este desapareció y 2 minutos más tarde volver aparecer y devolverle la fotografía.

-¿Asistirás al baile de Batman?- preguntó Flash al ver como los demás seguían mirándolo de forma extraña, algunos parpadearon y otros se encogieron de hombros.

-Le prometí a Batman que iría- respondió finalmente Clark para volver a la historia que relataba cada fotografía.

* * *

2 días después…

El día tan ansiado por muchos y detestados por otros se llegó, el famoso Baile de caridad ya había empezado y Richard deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que éste terminara cuanto antes, odiaba los bailes todos y cada uno a los que había asistido, el único del que mantenía un breve recuerdo agradable era en el que había bailado con Starfire tras ser nombrados Rey y Reina del baile, cuando ni siquiera eran alumnos de tal escuela.

Pero había podido bailar con ella, descubrir lo increíblemente buena que era bailando y sentir como se abrazaba a él mientras bailaban al suave compás de una canción lenta, jamás se lo dijo a nadie, pero el motivo por el detestaba bailar era porque los bailes lentos siempre le recordaban a sus padres, su madre adoraba bailar con su padre y siempre los miraba con ese aire soñador que tienen los niños, creyendo que el mundo es perfecto y que la maldad solo existe en los cuentos de hadas para hacer que el bien se luzca ante el mal, pero tras su muerte los había tratado de evitar.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como una nueva pareja entraba, suspiró y fingió una perfecta sonrisa, para recibirlos.

A varios metros de ahí Flash trataba de decidirse si debía decirle sus sospechas a Nightwing, mientras la Mujer Maravilla le daba un pequeño sorbo a su copa de champán.

Bruno Díaz, el gran magnate de negocios de ciudad Gótica sonreía afablemente a los invitados, interpretando su papel de anfitrión, respondiendo a los coqueteos de un par de mujeres rubias, se disculpó con ellos y atendió a un nuevo grupo de invitados riendo de un chiste que uno de ellos contó.

En cuanto Clark entró del brazo de Akari todas las miradas se posaron en él, la presentó ante los demás como su sobrina, buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, hasta que una palmada en la espalda lo hizo girarse encontrándose con Linterna Verde y la Mujer Maravilla.

Diana inmediatamente se presentó ante ella, con su nombre de civil claro, y la abrazó emocionada.

-Eres mucho más dulce que las fotografías que Clark tanto nos presume- exclamó tras separarse haciéndola sonrojar.

-Gracias- consiguió responder con una tímida sonrisa.

Sin embargo el Marciano miraba de forma sospechosa a Starfire, había algo en ella que no terminaba de encajar, trató de mostrarse amable y le extendió la mano para saludarla, ella la tomó y él pudo sentir el breve destello de calidez que envolvió su palma, ahogó con eficacia el grito de asombro y soltó su mano al notar que la había sostenido más tiempo del que debía.

-Me alegra que hayan venido-les agradeció Bruno saludando y abrazando a sus amigos, sin reparar en el modo en que Marciano y Starfire se sostenían la mirada analizándose el uno al otro.

-Quiero presentarte a mi sobrina- le informó Clark sonriendo tomando de la mano a Starfire para que la viera.

-Kari él es mi amigo Bruno Díaz, Bruno ella es Akari Anderson-los presentó de inmediato Clark, sonriendo Akari extendió la mano para saludarlo y tras un momento de vacilación Bruno la sostuvo, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Es un placer conocerlos al fin, mi tío Clark me ha hablado mucho de ustedes- trató de hacer platica Starfire.

-Me encantaría quedarme con ustedes, pero debo volver con los demás invitados, chicos disfruten de la fiesta- lo interrumpió Bruno al ver entrar a uno de sus más importantes clientes.

-¿Cómo fue que se conocieron?- preguntó con curiosidad John Stewart, también conocido como Linterna Verde mordiendo uno de los bocadillos.

Clark y Starfire se miraron por un momento antes de que él respondiera

-Fue por su padre, Elliot Anderson, el es embajador de los Estados Unidos, y me pidieron protegerlo a él y a su familia mientras los trasladan a una reunión con los demás embajadores de la ONU-respondió Clark.

-Hola Kari, que bueno verte por aquí, ¿me permite este baile mi lady?- le pidió Flash, había llegado junto a ellos al verla, y si le iba a hablar a Nightwing de sus sospechas, tenía que al menos confirmarlas y que mejor modo que hablando con ella mientras bailaban, de ese modo no levantaría sospechas.

Clark asintió con la cabeza y Starfire aceptó la mano de Flash para conducirla a la pista de baile.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Starfire al notar que como Flash la veía fijamente.

-Es solo que me resultas muy familiar- empezó él haciéndola girar.

-Bueno nos vimos en la cafetería de Tokio- respondió Starfire encogiéndose de hombros, evadiendo a una pareja para evitar chocar con ellos.

-No, hablo de mucho antes

-No lo creo, te recordaría- respondió ella tratando de ignorar el cosquilleo que sentía al escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿y si ese chico realmente la conocía?, ¿ y si el sabía quien era ella realmente?

A unos metros de ahí Red X e Hikari se mezclaban entre la gente para buscar a Starfire, ellos se habían retrasado debido a que el padre de Hikari se entretuvo en una reunión de negocios y Starfire se había ido mucho antes con Clark, lo que provocaba que la paranoia del anti-héroe aumentara al temer que su amada viera a Nightwing y lo recordara, le había tenido que contar toda la historia a Hikari para obtener su cooperación y ésta finalmente había accedido, al mirar a la pista de baile un latigazo de celos lo golpeó al verla bailar con un chico pelirrojo, aunque el hecho de que éste la sostuviera con respeto y no intentara en ningún momento propasarse con ella mientras bailaban logró tranquilizarlo un poco.

Suspiró de alivio, al menos no era Nightwing con quien estaba bailando, sintió que alguien le jalaba la manga del saco, por lo que se giró encontrando a Hikari haciéndole gestos para que mirase a su derecha, lo hizo descubriendo al padre de las jóvenes haciéndoles señas para que ambos se acercaran, con resignación obedeció.

Bruno saludó al embajador Elliot Anderson, sorprendiéndose al verlo en el baile, éste hombre no solo era embajador, sino uno de los más grandes empresarios de Washington, hacer negocios con él sería el negocio del año, debía ganarse su confianza.

-Ella es mi hija Hikari- la presentó Elliot, la joven lo miró con aburrimiento y lo saludó- mi otra hija debe de estar con Clark, pasan mucho tiempo…

-¿Se refiere a Akari Anderson?- preguntó Bruno curioso, notando como la joven ahora lo miraba con interés.

-Si, ella es mi otra hija, Akari, ¿cómo lo sabe?

-Hace unos momentos Clark nos presentó- le explicó notando como ahora Hikari miraba sobre su hombro buscando a alguien.

-Fue un placer conocerlo Sr. Díaz, si me disculpan iré a buscar a mi hermana- se despidió Hikari dándoles una sonrisa diplomática, ambos hombres asintieron y ella se retiro con gracia y elegancia.

En cuanto los perdió de vista encontró a Xavier tratando de vigilar a su padre y al Sr. Díaz detrás una de las columnas, aprovechando los grandes arreglos florales para vigilar sin ser visto.

Starfire regresó riendo junto a Clark seguida de Flash quien tras pensarlo había tomado una decisión.

-Oye Clark, por qué no le presentamos a Kari a Richard, él ha estado muy solo en la fiesta, algo de compañía le vendría bien.

-Es una gran idea-opinó la Mujer Maravilla- Richard es un gran chico, estoy segura que se llevaran bien-agregó esperando que la presencia de esa joven lograra al menos hacerlo sentir mejor, el pobre chico estaba tan deprimido, aun cuando trataba de ocultarlo bajo la pantalla de la amargura.

-¿Quién es Richard?- preguntó Starfire con curiosidad, moviendo a un lado la cabeza.

-Es el hijo de Bruno-respondió Clark- Vamos, te lo presentaré- la animó Clark tomándola suavemente del brazo notando que Flash los seguía.

-¿A dónde lleva Clark a Akari?- preguntó Hikari al observar como se alejaban del grupo, haciendo que Red X se girara para ver.

Los nervios de Red X se crisparon al ver como Clark se disponía a llevar a Starfire con Richard, rápidamente trató de llegar a ellos y evitar que esos dos se reunieran, no podía permitir que la memoria de Starfire regresara, no podía permitir que ella recordara toda la verdad, avanzó empujando a las personas para poder pasar, pero un mesero lo retrasó cuando por poco hace que el contenido de la bandeja con copas de champagne y vino tinto le cayera a él y otras tres personas, ocasionando que la pequeña trifulca los perdiera de vista y cuando finalmente volvió a localizarlos el aire escapó de sus pulmones, Clark hablaba con el joven Grayson y depositaba la mano de Starfire en la suya.

-Richard ella es mi sobrina, Akari, Kari él es Richard Grayson, el hijo de Bruno- los presentó Clark, extrañándose al ver la mirada perpleja del joven.

-Un placer señorita Akari- logró decir con un gran esfuerzo, le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir que su voz saliera de su garganta.

-Puedes llamarme Kari, como todos- le propuso Starfire amablemente, quien tenía la sensación de que lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba exactamente donde, y bueno, tampoco ayudaba que aquel hombre no se quitara las gafas oscuras evitando que los demás pudiesen mirar sus ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando sintió la mirada penetrante del hombre, esa sensación era extraña pero al mismo tiempo familiar, estaba segura, ella lo conocía.

-Oye Dick, ¿Por qué no acompañas a Akari, mientras Clark y yo vamos con los demás a reunirnos con Bruno?, estoy seguro que se divertirá más a tu lado que escuchándonos hablar de negocios-continuó Flash dándole un pequeño codazo a Clark para que entendiera la indirecta y de ese modo poder irse a hablar con Bruno sobre asuntos de la Liga de la Justicia y al mismo tiempo dejar que el propio Richard determine si esa chica era o no Starfire.

-Me parece magnifico, ¿no te importa Richard?- preguntó Clark, pero Richard continuaba mirando a Starfire de forma penetrante sin prestarle atención a nadie más que a ella.

-Sería un placer- respondió finalmente Richard.

-No se diga más- exclamó Clark depositando la mano de Akari sobre la de Richard, murmurándole a éste que la cuidara o se la vería con él.

Cuando Clark depositó su mano sobre la de aquel hombre y aquella desconocida calidez la rodeó fue cuando lo reconoció, una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios, sin percatarse de como el hombre con las gafas oscuras perdía el aliento.

A unas cuantas parejas más de ahí Alfred observaba la escena intrigado, no le había pasado desapercibido el gran parecido de aquella jovencita con la de la joven que su amo Richard había estado buscando por más de dos años y mucho menos la reacción de Richard al verla.

Mientras Red X se encontraba paralizado, una de sus mayores pesadillas estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, una nueva melodía empezó a sonar, una suave y romántica, deseando que alguna divinidad impidiese que esos dos se reconocieran.

-Lo lamento, Señor Kent, pero Richard me acompañara- los interrumpió una joven pelirroja sentada en una silla de ruedas apretando posesivamente la mano del joven de gafas oscuras, sacándolo finalmente de su ensueño.

Clark alzó una ceja intrigado, nunca antes había visto comportarse a Bárbara de modo tan posesivo, por el rabillo del ojo observó a Akari, pero ella no había perdido la sonrisa, regresó la atención hacia Richard que volvía a mirar de modo penetrante a la chica sonriente sin soltar su mano.

-Recuerda que prometiste que me acompañarías durante toda la velada- casi siseó Bárbara girándose para regalarle una fiera mirada a Akari, que aunque ya no sonreía, permanecía en completa calma y le sostenía la mirada.

-Yo nunca te prometí nada, Bárbara- negó de pronto Richard al notar cómo ésta se ponía tan posesiva, odiaba que se comportara de ese modo, con fastidio liberó la mano que ésta seguía sosteniéndole.

-Claro que lo hiciste, hijo- se unió a la conversación Bruno, dándole una mirada significativa, sin siquiera mirar a la otra joven.

Richard gruñó por lo bajo y maldijo en silencio las estupidas cláusulas del contrato que había firmado.

-Le pedía a Richard que cuidara de Akari mientras nosotros hablábamos- trató de suavizar el terreno Clark.

-¿ Akari?- preguntó en silencio Bruno al reconocer a la joven que había despertado los celos de Barbara, su lado empresarial de inmediato emergió, en especial al ver como Richard no había soltado la mano de Akari en ningún momento y ésta no parecía molesta, sino completamente cómoda.

-En ese caso no veo ningún problema, quédate con la señorita Anderson, Dick mientras Clark y yo hablamos, por cierto Barbara tu tío te esta buscando- le informó Bruno sorprendiéndolos.

Starfire sonrió de forma ausente, extrañándose al ver como Xavier quien hacía algunos momentos trataba de acercarse a ellos ahora se ocultaba mezclándose con un grupo de personas.

-¿Bailamos?-le preguntó Richard, Starfire asintió y avanzaron hacia la pista de baile siendo observados por una enfadada y sumamente celosa Barbara.

-Vayamos al estudio- les pidió Bruno.

-Iré por los demás-se ofreció Flash, Bruno estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que ambos se adelantaron hacia el estudio del murciélago.

-¿Desde cuándo le presentas chicas a Dick?- le preguntó Barbara a Flash con una mirada asesina.

-Necesitaba que alguien se quedará con Kari, ¿o acaso querías que la invitara a la reunión?- respondió él con total tranquilidad, ella gruñó en respuesta y él habría jurado que la escuchó maldecir en voz baja- Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir por los demás- se despidió, ella le volteó la cara de forma grosera y siguió vigilando a Richard.

Starfire y Richard llegaron a la pista de baile, la sujetó de la cintura y la miró a los ojos, el parecido era sorprendente, aun cuando el cabello fuera castaño y sus ojos color avellana, y por dios, la voz, era idéntica, incluso con la misma medida de dulzura e ingenuidad que la de Starfire.

Abrió la boca para hacerle una pregunta, pero fue interrumpido por otra joven que caminaba a largas zancadas tratando de mantener la elegancia evitando correr.

-¡Akari! Finalmente te encuentro, papá me pidió que te buscara, tenemos que irnos-le informó Hikari.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?- la cuestionó Starfire, sintiendo como Richard la acercaba más su lado.

Si Hikari estaba nerviosa, no lo demostró, al menos no con facilidad ya que se mantuvo firme, y su voz no falló ni un ápice.

-Al parecer papá no se siente bien- respondió, provocando que de inmediato su mirada se llenara de preocupación.

-Lo lamento, Richard- se disculpó Starfire mirándolo, él no la soltó por lo que lo abrazó a modo de despedida.

Hikari ignoró el aguijonazo de culpa al ver como Richard abrazaba a su hermana y aspiraba el aroma de su cabello, no queriéndola soltar, para finalmente liberarla de su abrazo.

-Por favor, despídeme de Clark y los demás, fue un verdadero gusto conocerte-se despidió Starfire sintiendo como su hermana Hikari la jalaba.

Alfred observó con interés la escena, tomó una bandeja con copas y se acercó a uno de los invitados que le había llamado mucho la atención.

-¿Una copa señor?-le ofreció el viejo mayordomo sobresaltando a Red X, ambos hombres se miraron por un largo minuto, cada uno tratando de leer al otro, finalmente Alfred abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido por la autoritaria voz del Sr. Anderson.

-Xavier, ya están aquí las chicas, vamonos- le ordenó.

Red X asintió a modo de despedida, dándole la espalda al mayordomo para seguirlos, aliviado de que finalmente pudieran salir de la boca del lobo, en cuanto llegase a la mansión interrogaría a Starfire, necesitaba asegurarse de que su memoria no había vuelto, de lo contrario, no sería el único en serios problemas.

-Esta noche si que estuvo llena de sorpresas- murmuró para si Alfred-_ni siquiera es Halloween y los muertos ya se han levantado de sus tumbas, si es que alguna vez lo estuvieron_- pensó al ver como aquella misteriosa familia dejaba el salón de baile.

Continuara…

* * *

Volví! Y ahora ya tengo mi propia laptop, disculpen mi enorme retraso, pero les aseguro que se los retribuiré.

¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo?

Fueron 30 hojas de Word, originalmente iba a ser más largo, pero eliminé varias escenas para evitar confundirlos más de lo que deben estar.

¿Qué opinan de Afrodita?

Hace años que quería introducir este personaje y finalmente lo pude hacer, no la pierdan de vista porque será un elemento clave en la trama.

Raven ha vuelto, ya ven como no soy tan mala, jamás les quitaría a Bestita a su Raven, aunque esta haya traído un gran secreto con ella que esperemos se resuelva más adelante.

¿No adoran a Alfred?

Jejeje no sé, éste personaje siempre me agradó por su gran sentido de la lealtad y aunque parecía un tipo frío es todo lo contrario, me encantó la última frase de éste personaje.

¿Qué pasará ahora que finalmente Richard y Starfire se han reunido?

Lo sé, este capítulo estuvo lleno de misterio y algunas preguntas ya se han resuelto, pero aún quedan más sin responder, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo donde aparecerá finalmente Slade y se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

Esta vez no les dejaré un spoilers del siguiente capítulo, ya les di algunos después de todo, hasta el próximo capítulo y una vez más gracias por todos sus bellos comentarios, aquí les dejo una de mis dama aventuras para que se rían un rato, hasta la próxima.

_

* * *

_

Mientras tanto…

_Habitación de la Dama del Tiempo_

-¿Por que nos puso la Dama a limpiar su cuarto? No es justo, ni siquiera limpio el mío

-Mira el lado positivo, Bestita

-¿Cuál?

-Podemos averiguar los oscuros secretos de la Dama del Tiempo y chantajearla con ellos jajajaja- se ríe de forma psicópata Cyborg levantando la escoba como si se tratase de una espada.

-Sí muajaja auch auch auch, Cy deja de golpearme en la cabeza con la escoba

-¿eh?, ah, lo siento Bestita, vamos a revisar sus cosas, tu busca en los cajones yo busco en la computadora.

-Hecho- dice Chico Bestia dejando el plumero de lado, lanzándose a los cajones- veamos, iac, maquillaje,-abre otro cajón- ¿qué rayos es esto diademas y listones?, collares, mascadas y vaya y dicen que yo soy desordenado, tiene un montón de post it aquí, vamos a tirarlos.

-Mendiga, Dama, no encontré nada en su laptop, salvo su obsesión con la pareja Tony y Ziva de la serie NCIS, hey Bestita ¿encontraste algo?.

-Un montón de papeles viejos, ¿y tú?

-Nada, un momento Bestita, déjame ver eso- le dice arrebatándole los post it.

_-"Fanfic Entre el Amor y la venganza" , Ideas para el capítulo 8 de EaS, Perfil de Afrodita, personaje que aparece en el fanfic...Armas del personaje de Afrodita, Escena del Baile de..._ ¡Bestita, encontraste las notas de la Dama!, es mejor que haber encontrado su diario íntimo, debe haber más, anda ayúdame a buscar.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué? Para saber lo que va a pasar en los siguientes capítulos de Encontrando a Starfire o de sus siguientes proyectos.

-Esta bien, está bien.

-No aquí no hay nada, aquí tampoco, veamos en sus libros

45 minutos después…

-Jajaaja "abajo" ese Inuyasha es un tonto jajajajaja- se ríe Chico Bestia comiendo palomitas en la cama.

-¿Una libreta de notas? Veamos, "_CD's que comprar", Oficio número, asunto ... por medio de la presente..._ ¿y esto que es? Ah ya de su trabajo, _"Películas que Comprar", "Libros que comprar", "Ideas para nuevos fics de Teen Titans", títulos: Cómo evitar enamorarse de tu misión_, _Fiebre, Un Mal Día, Una cita con el Enemigo, Buscando al príncipe indicado, Surrender_", todos son de Robin y Starfire, hey Bee y yo, interesante, solo por eso no romperé sus notas, veamos que más hay por aquí, libretas de pastas demasiado femeninas, vamos a ver, libreta en blanco, otra libreta sin usar, otra libreta sin ¿y esto? Ideas para el Capítulo 18 y 19 de EaS... Raven les oculta que... ¡oh! Veamos la siguiente página, _Ideas para episodios finales, Starfire y Nightwing..., escenas inéditas de EaS, _¡Chico Bestia mira esto!, ¿Chico Bestia?, ¿Bestita?

-Jajaja _"Que si" , "que no", "cállate y abajo", "ahora si ya se murió"_ jajajaja.

-¿Quieres dejar de ver los animes y poner atención a lo que encontré aquí?

-Yo no fui, lo juro, yo no fui, ah eres tú Cy Jejeje ¿qué encontraste Cy?

-Su pase a la muerte- les digo de forma tenebrosa apareciendo detrás de ellos.

-No, Dama, encontré las notas de...¡ ¿Dama del Tiempo?- grita asustado el titán ocultándose detrás de la cama.

-Fue Cy, yo no hice nada, lo juro, todo fue su idea- dice aterrado Chico Bestia.

-Ambos van a morir- exclamó persiguiéndolos con mi cetro -Los enviaré a su peor pesadilla, a la época en la que aún no existían los video juegos- los amenazo creando un portal que los absorbe de inmediato, una mariposa azul aparece y se posa en una de las rosas de metal del cetro, ésta vuela y entra al portal que se cierra segundos después.

-Muy bien mariposa borra cualquier recuerdo del día de hoy mientras estuvieron en mi habitación, nadie debe saber lo que pasará en los próximos capítulos, eso arruinaría el misterio.

Miro el desorden en mi habitación, los cajones abiertos, el contenido de éstos tirados en el suelo, mi cama llena de dvd's fuera de sus cajas, revueltos los de animes, las películas y las series, mis libros revueltos en una silla, mis libretas abiertas, los VHS regados debajo de la cama.

-Esos dos, se van a arrepentir, solo les pedí que barrieran la casa, no que la desordenaran, ¡voy a matarlos!- exclamó abriendo un nuevo portal para cometer un par de personajidicios.


End file.
